


Total Drama World Tour

by EternalInsanity787



Series: Eternal's Total Drama [3]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Bigotry & Prejudice, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Competition-Set Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Folk Music, Heterosexuality, Hip Hop, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Indie Music, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multiple Pairings, Music, Parody, Pop Culture, Racism, Reality TV, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sadism, Satire, Science Fiction, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 255,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalInsanity787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third season of my Total Drama reimagining fanfic takes us to Total Drama World Tour! Here, the first season where one of my OCs competes is had, and of course it's a 26 episode race across the world, starting in Norway and ending in Australia! There's plenty of madness to go around in this shocking season! Are you up for it or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Norway, No-Way! - Part 1

"Season Three of Total Drama, Folks!", Chris McLean, the self-proclaimed dashing host said with his fantastic black hair, just right five o' clock shadow, stunning black eyes, well worn blue modern shirt with a perfect collar and well-made white undershirt with gorgeous long sleeves and the perfect khaki pants under it all, touched up with a nice necklace and great sneakers said while he stood at an airport and totally did not pay anyone to say that about him, "The world is gonna be mine! And finally, Veronica is no longer able to steal my position as THE host! Speaking of which", Chris said as a bus arrived on the scene, "I have to spend it with a three ring team traveling freak show. They'll be competing all around the globe for this time, One Hundred BILLION dollars! So let's meet our players!", as he continued those he called out walked out of the bus with backpacks of red or blue depending on gender walked out, "Heather, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay!", in order out walked a girl of asian descent with a short black ponytail, a red tank top, very short light green shorts and wedge heels that matched her top, a small boy with brown hair and teal eyes wearing a formal shirt beneath a cream shirt with a red stripe above a green stripe and topped it off with green sneakers and blue jeans, a taller boy with black hair with a green faux hawk ontop of it, one ear with two piercings, the other with one, one eye with two piercings and a nose piercing, a black shirt with a skull design on it, jean shorts, red and white sneakers, and a long sleeve cream coloured shirt under the black one, a spiked dog collar on his neck, a black soul patch and teal eyes, and he was followed by Gwen who had a light gothic attire (a skirt with dark leggings and booths underneath it, with a top that showed her stomach but had long sleeves and was mostly dark teal in colour) and had darker eyes and hair mostly coloured dark teal thanks to dying, and she was followed by a bow with black hair with one end going over one eye, a green shirt with a black handprint on it, a long-sleeved camo undershirt with black pants and green shoes. He was followed by Lindsay, a blonde girl with blue eyes that had big breasts, a brown vest over red shirt, a short orange dress, a light blue bandanna, and fashionable cowgirl boots. Lindsay and Trent waved, Cody made finger points to the camera with a smile, and Heather just walked on smiling as did Gwen. Once they stopped, Cody stood by Heather as she turned straight to Gwen.

"How does it feel not having LeShawna with you this time, Gwen?", she said insultingly.

"I dunno", Gwen replied, "How does it feel having pony hair as hair?"

"My extenions are HUMAN hair!", Heather sternly answered right back, angrily.

"You learn something new everyday", Duncan then commented, refering to what Heather just said. Gwen lightly laughed at this, while Heather grew increasingly offended.

"You're right Duncan", Heather then said, turning back to Gwen, "Like how Gwen went from Goth to F** Hag!", she then turned to Cody who was bisexual, "No offense, Cody."

"None taken!", Cody said right back, "If it's from you...or Justin", he then smiled at her lightly, she had no response to this. Gwen just looked on offended at the insult Heather said to her, but didn't feel like replying to it.

"Hey!", Lindsay then said to all of them, "Has any of you seen Tyler? I heard he was in this time!", everyone rolled their eyes when she said that.

"The Co-Host of Total Drama Aftermath,Bridgette!", Chris called out by the bus as a girl with a blue hoodie, light blue jean shorts, brown sandals a long blue ponytail and green eyes walked out of the bus smiling, "And also DJ, returning favourites Noah,...Ezekiel and Beth!", soon enough a very tall and muscular jamacian boy with a green shirt with white details that had an orange 'D' on it came out, he had shaven short dark hair with a white cap over it and blue jean shorts, and he was waving to the camera. DJ was followed by Noah, a boy with brown hair, indian (the country india) skin and heritage, brown eyes, had a red sweater vest over a blue shirt over a long sleeve white shirt and khaki shorts and light green sneakers.

"Finally I get away from sir failed white rapper", Noah remarked in regards to Ezekiel, a boy with a light green hoodie, a blue beanie, very pale white skin, slight brown facial hair strands on his chin, grey eyes, jean pants and sneakers.

"Yo yo yo!", Ezekiel said as he was trying to rap, "I ain't no failed rapper! I'm the shit, ya heard me?"

"Yeah, we heard you", Noah responded, "We just don't care."

"Then wave ya hands in the air!", Ezekiel said back, waving his hands in the air as he walked to the others. They were either laughing at him or disgusted with him, depending on who they were. After that did Beth, a girl who was not as pretty as Lindsay, Heather, Gwen or Bridgette nor as tall as them stepped out wearing a green shirt with a greener vest with scout badges on it, brown hair with a side ponytail, glasses over her eyes, pink pants and white sneakers.

"This is going to be like, so much fun!", Beth exclaimed, "I've never rode on a plane before in my life!"

"Then how did you go to Japan with Lindsay?", Gwen questioned Beth with.

"We took a ship"

"Yeah!", Lindsay said back as Beth walked over to her, "It was fun, but I wish we had enough money to take the plane! Planes seem like so much fun!"

"But they can crash, though", Beth then got a little scared, turning to Chris along with Lindsay, "This plane won't crash, will it?"

"I hope not!", Chris replied, turning to the massive Jumbo Jet with decals of him as a pilot on the sides of it's hull, "That baby's got my face on it! Anyway, we've also got Eva!", Eva, a very muscular girl with a black ponytail a bit longer than Heather's a butch build, orange-brownish eyes, and mostly blue work-out like outfit with no sleeves walked in, she also had a unibrow and was lifting fifty pound weights in both hands, "Justin!", an attractive boy with dark hair, hawaiian heritage and skin, a dark green shirt and jean pants followed her, he had gorgeous blew eyes and thick lips, and a well built body, Cody admired him the most while Heather scowled at him the most, "Sadie!", a very overweight girl with tight pink shirt and a loose type with black and white stripes, black hair in two twin ponytails, pink lipstick and matching wedge heels then stepped off the bus crying heavily, walking straight passed Eva and to the others while holding onto a photo of her skinnier and tanner friend who dressed like her and had the same hairstyle."and finally, Tyler!", a brunette boy with a red hairband and red tracksuit and brown eyes then stepped out, stricking a pose before he tripped and fall right onto Justin, who then smacked into Eva. Though, it was more like hitting a rock so the two boys fell down to the ground while Eva just remained unphased by it at all. Chris chuckled a bit before moving on, "And to add more variety to this season, we have TWO newcomer competitiors, AND we've also got one of our long-time staff members as a contestant! The staff member is Cody's older cousin from Russia but now a citizen of our country Canada, she's appeared in many movies a child actor megastar but nowdays is in nothing but horrible comedy movies, it's Veronica!", Veronica, girl now wearing a pink hairband with a blonde ponytail, a modern grey jacket with a nice pink shirt that showed her clevage and a back slanted skirt with matching pink heels then walked out of the bus, she was visibly upset about competing.

"I SHOULD be a hostess", she said to Chris as she walked right over Tyler, hurting him with her heels, "NOT a contestant!"

"Well too bad", Chris said uncaringly, "Your contract says that should you end up in a position where you qualified to compete in a season", he said as he took out a copy of the hosts' contract, "Or if someone convinces the producers to put you in said situation for ratings, that you are officially a contestant and for at least the current season do not have any power as a staff member or hostess until or unless you are eliminated."

"So she won't leave if she's voted off?!", Cody exclaimed in response, Veronica glaring at his obvious insult.

"Oh no, she'll leave!", Chris said, "She'll just return to the Aftermath show is all. Unless, I convince the producers to kick her off. No success yet."

"Ever", Veronica said with a confident tone, "They'd be crazy to kick me off the series at this point!"

"Yeah, anyway", Chris continued, "Our first new comer is an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad and the suspicious good looks to charm the pants off of most species! Alejandro Burromuerto!", then out stepped a hispanic boy with somewhat long brown hair, light green eyes, a soul patch matching his hair, a nice collared red shirt, grey pants, light blue earrings that were small, a silver bull head necklace and dark coloured boots. He had black glasses on that he quickly took off with a smile. He then turned to Tyler and Justin who were on the ground and offered a hand to help them up.

"Amigos, let me help you", he said as he grabbed onto Tyler and Justin and helped back on their feet. Both of them were somewhat put off by him doing that.

"I like girls", Tyler said somewhat nervously back at him.

"And I happen to be interested in someone else.", Justin replied, looking over to Cody with a wink, Cody winked back, still standing next to a scowling Heather. Alejandro just shrugged in response, keeping his charming smile as focus shifted back to Chris.

"And She's a sugar addicted super fan! With sixty total drama blogs, and having been kicked off the first, Sierra!", he then gestured to the plane as a girl with tight light blue pants, a long purple ponytail longer than any other of the girls' hair and also mostly braided, tan skin, a yellow top and black eyes came out of the door at super fast speed, going almost crazy at seeing her favourite t.v. stars in person.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!", Sierra squealed happily, "AND THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!", she then laughed almost like a monkey, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?", she then screamed once more as she caught sight of Cody once again and ran right over to him, purposely shoving Heather and Justin aside, "Oh my god, Cooodddy! I've always dreamt of this moment...Only you weren't wearing anything.", she said the last part evily almost, making Cody feel very uncomfortable.

"Wow cousin", Veronica commented, "Looks like you finally have what you always wanted after all.", in response to this insult Cody angrily looked at Veronica, though didn't have the chance to say anything as the Jumbo jet was then being wheeled to where all of them were standing in all of it's glory. It was a seemingly rusty giant plane, big enough for all of them to temporarily live in for the competition at least. In it's cockpit was Chef (a very buff and tall black man with a light mustace/soul patch, and currently a more commercial pilot's suit with Chris on the decals wearing the more cartoon/single plane suit.) beside him was , a mad un-liscensed doctor with a big red nose over his real one, a doctor coat over a quite average outfit, and a large red afro. His eyes always changed colours of the rainbow with every other shot he was in).

"What the?", Duncan said as it was being loudly wheeled in.

"You expect me to stay on that?", Veronica scoffed in response, "That rusty piece of junk is more likely to explode than have me on it!"

"Ahem", Chris went as he once more showed Veronica the contract she signed to be on the official staff of the show, "You have no choice."

"HMPH!", Veronica replied, folding her arms and clearly being annoyed with this all.

"I agree with Veronica", Heather then said, "How safe IS that thing?"

"As safe as floaties!", Chris commented, just after a piece of the plane fell off with a rat and a racoon on it, both of them then running off, Chris just continuing to speak and completely ignoring them, "Now loading!"

"I WANT KATIE HERE!", Sadie suddenly exclaimed in a giant fit of tears, a cry so squealy that everyone had to cover their ears, "KATIE! KATIE KATIE KATIE!", she cried loudly, hugging the phot of her best friend tightly. It was amazing the glass didn't break, actually. Eva had eventually gotten so annoyed, having put up with her crying the entire ride to the airport, that she was about to punch Sadie out, but Alejandro stepped in before she could do that, wanting to speak with Sadie himself.

"Seniorita", he said to her as he put an arm on her shoulder, grabbing her attention and soothing her crying, "Your friend Katie wouldn't want you to remain crying over her for the entire season, she would want you to be strong and not cry!"

"You're so hot", Sadie responded, looking right at Alejandro's eyes, but then remembering Katie and beginning to cry once again, "BUT I WANT KATIE HERE TO LOOK AT YOU WITH ME LIKE WE USED TO DO WITH JUSTIN TOGETHER!", she then cried once more, going down to the ground on her knees and doing so, "I WANT KATIE BACK! WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO AWAY?! WHY COULDN'T SHE BE AT THE RED CARPET WITH ME?!", she continued to cry more and more until Chris got fustrated enough to hand Eva his personal frying pan, which she then used to angrily smack Sadie right on the head to knock her out at least temporarily.

"Anyone else want this?!", Eva said to everyone else.

"No", Cody quickly responded.

"I'll take a window seat!", Bridgette commented.

"I love the plane!", Lindsay and Beth both said in unison.

"GOOD!", Eva exclaimed angrily, "Now let's get on this fuckin' thing and get this over with!"

"Now boarding!", Chris announced to everyone, "On a voyage to One Hundred BILLION big gones!", he then faced the camera, "We're saving you a first class seat for ALL the action! Right here, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WOOOOOOORRRRRLLLLDDD TOOOOOOOUUUUURRRRR!"

"Seriously?", Duncan commented before the intro segment appeared. The intro song, only seen to those watching on television, was not really happening and played to the song 'I wanna be famous'.

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - SKIP IF YOU WANT]**

It first showed a spotlight appearing near an airport tower, then one appearing from a suitcase and shining on breathing helpers, and then a camera pushing a raccoon out of the activating engine and one finally coming out of a briefcase with a bra on it before the director's clapper was shown being clapped, leading to show one going through a first person perspective through a hallway, Chris jumping out of the way and Chef and ducking from it in the cockpit. It then flew through some airport traffic and then by a large tower before cutting to underwater with Sadie holding her picture of Katie before it was taken by a shark, prompting her to attack it senselessly until it spat it out. On the surface, Ezekiel was trying to rap dance on a canoe made of bamboo or something until Duncan smacked him with an oar, laughing about it as it went through alligator infested water. Veronica was with him rowing it and just laughed along with him, but then they hit a rubber raft with Sierra holding Cody on it, he tried to grab at them for help as he and Sierra sank, but Duncan just looked on surprised at this while Veronica was laughing hysterically. Things then went to the statue of liberty where Alejandro was helping Heather up with a charming smile as Tyler ran with Noah in a baby carriage, eventually tripping over Trent laying on the ground and sending Noah off the statue and down into what was the frozen ice cap part of the yukon, landing right into Gwen's arms, the two of them looking at eachother with cocked eyebrows but Gwen didn't drop Noah. Meanwhile Lindsay looked at a photo of Tyler and scratched her head before Dr. Pennywise came in and scared her away with acting like he was going to operate on her, only to then be revealed that it was Beth in a costume who tried to run after Lindsay but was attacked by an angry white seal pup. It then showed Bridgette and DJ surfing the waves of a sunny place together until they smacked into eachother and fell in and then shifted to Justin avoiding punches from Eva in the street somewhere until the plane flew over them and interrupted it, then cut to Beth, Trent, Sadie, Noah, Gwen and DJ holding hands and doing the 'can-can', kicking their legs in and out with Heather, Veronica, Eva, Lindsay, Cody and Duncan doing the same atop them and Alejandro, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel ontop of them with Tyler ontop of all of them, all of doing that same dance. The plane then flew passed a dessert, then threw paris where it made a french couple get smacked in the face with food, and then by a mountain range where it took the top off of one mountain. All of them were then shown continuing their dance while mouthing the lyircs 'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous' with the song while Veronica and Heather glared at each-other, Sierra stared at Cody, and DJ got hit in the face with a seagull. Chef, with Pennywise with him, then shifted the plane to the side, knocking all of the contestants off of it and into the sky. All of them fell down with parachutes, Sierra holding Cody in her arms, and landed just as a vehicle with the season's logo drove up behind them, ending the intro and finally bring things back to the actual episode with things that were really going on.

**[INTRO SEQUENCE OVER]**

The actual episode continued with Chris walking everyone right into the part of the plane with tables lined like a cafeteria, random kitchen objects everywhere and chairs made of random things.

"Singing?!", Gwen commented as they all walked in with him, turning to her fellow contestants, "I thought Chris was joking about that!"

"Am I the only one with no problem singing?", Veronica gloated, "I have several mixtapes and one full album of my own! I'm a pop singer, after all."

"We get it", Noah said as he rolled his eyes, "You're famous, blah blah blah. You don't have to repeat yourself every god damn episode.", most of the other contestants snickered at his remark, even Chris got a little laugh, though Veronica glared at Noah for a few seconds.

"Whatever", Veronica replied, "Point is, I actually like singing."

"Well I don't!", Duncan then angrily exclaimed, looking right at Chris, "Girls sing, little birdies sing, hahaha, Duncans, do not sing!"

"As long as I can rap, the Zeke is all good!", Ezekiel sad in his rapper voice, "Word!"

"Do it, and you'll die!", Duncan and Eva both threatened him with their fists in unison, making Ezekiel back off a bit in fear.

"Why are you doing this to us?!", Heather then said to Chris, who came up with a pretty quick and blunt response, actually.

"Singing reality shows are HUGE!", he explained, "and the worse the singing, the higher the ratings! Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehersals, or warning!", upon hearing that all of them complained in unison, meaning what they were saying was most intelligible. "Anywho, this is the dining room area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals!"

"Not for long, yo!", Ezekiel then exclaimed, "Prepare to lose to the Zeke!"

"Okay", Gwen then said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Not trying to be mean here, but you do remember what got you voted off first last time, right?"

"Word!", Ezekiel said back to her, "And I spent every second makin' sure that don't happen! I'm faster, stronger, smauter, and-", Chris then interrupted,

"Chattier, Blabbier, can't shut uppier, now ZIP IT! Let's finish the tour, so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a-", Sadie said as she was crying over Katie being gone, though not hysterically anymore, "Bathroom?"

"Right through there!", Chris gestured to said bathroom, the crying Sadie went into the room where he was pointing to, where she found;

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie - walks in crying, as she sits down, she notices the camera facing her "A Camera? This is a confessional? That's...KATIE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME TO TALK WITH ME THEN!", she then cries even more hugging onto her photo so much that the frame shatters and the glass falls to the ground, possibly cutting her but she didn't care at all. She just held on to the picture itself as she cried, "WHY CAN'T MY PARENTS BE RICHER?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIAL ENDS]**

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accomodations between destinations!", Chris said as he and the 18 contestants were gathered in a room with two long benches on each side, and some laundry hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay!", Lindsay replied, "But, where are our beds?"

"Our Intern is demonstrating!", Chris then gestured to an Intern that resembled Tyler but was blonde, had a white muscle shirt and khaki shorts on, sleeping in a very uncomfortable harness rather than a bed.

"That, does NOT look comfortable!", Heather commented.

"No comfort for losers!", Chris said right back, "Safety harnesses and, an emergency exit! But no comfort here, here or, here!"

"Hahahaha!", Sierra laughed as she went right over to Chris and started laughing for no real reason, "O-M-G Chris I am so L-O-L! Hahahaha!"

"I say we hit the winner's compartment, homedog!", Ezekiel suddenly commented, "Cuz I am never gon' sit here, eh! I'm only gonna be a winner, yo-yo-OW!", he was suddenly struck by Eva hard with the frying pan she got earlier. He fell right to the ground and nobody felt bad for him at all. Chris even smiled and laughed in response before taking everyone to a nice cabin of the plane filled with comfortable seats, a map of the entire world, an actual bar with drinks, and even a large bathroom that included plenty of toilet stalls and even showers.

"This is the first class cabin!", Chris told them as they all checked it out nicely, "The domain of each week's winners!", as he said this Beth and Lindsay were standing in-front of Alejandro, admiring his good looks while Sadie sat at the bar drinking soda as if it were beer and still upset about her loss of Katie this season and the others were admiring the seats of the cabin.

"Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve!", Alejandro said as he stood with Beth and Lindsay, both of whom couldn't help but admire him.

"Awww!", Beth said back with a smile.

"They have ladies in first class too?", the confused Lindsay said to him before realizing what he meant, "Oh! Me and Beth! You meant me!...are you Tyler?", Alejandro then frowned a bit and looked at Lindsay with one raised eyebrow. Tyler was just looking at this in visible sadness that Lindsay had blatantly forgot about him with how long they have been separated from eachother during the series.

"Lindsay's supposed to like me!", Tyler said while stood next to DJ.

"That dude is as smooth as my Momma's gavy!", DJ commented, "haha, nobody can compete with gravy! Not even Owen!"

"Hey! Lindsay!", Tyler called out, "I know where Tyler is!", she then looked right over to him, "He's right over here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!", Tyler replied, "Infact, I'm Tyler!"

"You are?!", Lindsay said surprised, "But...I don't remember him looking like you.", Tyler's face sank when he heard that. "I think he was more...Tyler-ish.", Beth would have come inbetween this, but she was too busy admiring Alejandro to even notice Lindsay and Tyler's conversation.

"I can prove it!", Tyler said to her, "I can uh...do a triple backflip!", he then attempted this very thing, only right after the first flip he landed face first and hurt himself right infront of Alejandro.

"Do you need help with that, Amigo?", Alejandro asked to Tyler, but Tyler held out a hand and helped himself up instead.

"I'm good", Tyler said to him, "I...I like girls! Go to Cody or Duncan if you're into that!", Duncan raised one half of his unibrow at Tyler saying that, and Cody one eyebrow, but neither of them said anything since Tyler was technically speaking truth.

"Just offering help", Alejandro replied with a shrug.

"Awww!", Lindsay said back, "I hope you're Tyler! You're so sweet!"

"Yeah!", Beth added, "Super Sweet!"

"Thank you", Alejandro said to them with a charming smile, "I appreciate the compliments."

"By the way", Beth said to him, "What's the name again?"

"Alejandro"

"That's such a cool name!", Lindsay replied, "I could say it all day!"

"Please do", as Alejandro continued conversing with Lindsay and Beth, Heather couldn't help but scowl right at him.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF AND PENNYWISE ARE IN BACKGROUND SEATS]**

Heather - "I can see right through that guy", she then looks around the confessional, "You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet."

Chef - Turns to add his own words into this, "Maybe for you, I'm tryin' to prep for a fly with this guy in here!"

Pennywise - honks his clown nose

Heather - "Hello! Venting! sssshhh! Anyway, new guy is so transparent! So fake! So-"

Chef - "Deliciously seductive?"

Heather - "That is not what I was going to say!"

Chef - "Pretty good lookin' guy to boot!"

Pennywise - "Yes! I would love to use my stone rock technique on him! It's my most effective medical technique of them all, second only to the windex technqiue used by most true greek people!"

Heather - "Augh, fuck this!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Woah, where are we know?", Cody said as they all were now in a new room, he then looked around to see all the stuff to see what was in this room that was fancier than even first class, "A Grand piano, a burning fireplace, a four person hot tub with LED light show and dancing waters, a makeshift miniature hospital area with, a costume chest from spencer's, four giant king sized beds, and the official November Kox life-like and life-sized doll?", the last one was of course a action-figure like doll of a woman with a supermodel build, black hair and yellow eyes. The doll was censored due to being naked/un-dressed and on the center bed of the room.

"Now this is my kinda place, homies!", Ezekiel commented, "This must be the REAL first class!"

"Oh my god Cody!", Sierra said, putting hands on Cody's shoulders, "This is almost exactly like the place I dreamt our honeymoon would be!", she then looked down at Cody with almost wicked looking expression.

"Honeymoon?!", Cody said as he then backed away from Sierra and to Heather and Justin, who were convientally standing near Eva.

"Four beds?!", Veronica angrily exclaimed, "Are you trying to piss me off Chris?!"

"Yes, I am!", Chris said with a smile, "These here, are my quarters! And Chef and Pennywise's too due to space limitations. And they're off limits!", he then turned specifically to Ezekiel and Veronica, "Which means if ANY contestants are found here, for WHATEVER reason, they are to get a warning, and if they do it again, INSTANTLY eliminated! And if you damage anything in here, your parents or you will have to pay for it. Even IF you win the season, too!", everyone gasped in response to that, even Veronica and except Eva.

"Oh Chris!", Sierra said, "I heart your limits!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - is applying blush on her face "Ugh, at least they let me keep my makeup appliers, this is SO not what I signed my contract for! Trust me, Veronica fans, Chris will NOT hear the end of this! First, I will beat Cody in this competion, only THEN will I even consider the option of being eliminated. I have ALWAYS made it at least one place above him at everything we are in together if I don't win. But trust me, I am winning that One Hundred Billion Dollars."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Anyway, with Beth here, and also Lindsiot and Aledumbass looking like a real threat, it looks like my only chances are making an alliance with Veronica, Cody and or the new girl. Veronica WAS a staff member and came up with this damn season, so making an alliance with her again will be top priority for now!", she then thought about it, "Cody will be easy, but the new girl, pretending to like that, will be haaard. I do NOT heart the new girl."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"And that's pretty much it!", Chris then said as now everyone was back in the dining area, "I skipped the cargo hard and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later! When I 'accidentally' lock some of you in there!", he then looked right at Ezekiel and Veronica, the latter of which glared angrily right back at him. Suddenly the plane hit turbulance, and Bridgette fell right into Alejandro's arms due to turbulance. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Senorita!", he said to her, holding her now, "Are you okay?"

"I have a boyfriend", she said while still smiling, "But...is the earth moving?"

"It's just the take off", Noah explained, "We're unfortunately starting this", he then sighed and continued sarcastically, "Wonderful maiden voyage."

"One more thing!", Chris then announced, "I think you all remember something called, the Elimination Ceremony?", he then pointed to a room right behind him, "Takes place right in there, my friends!", they were all then gathered before Chris and the blonde intern in a room with a hawaiian vibe to it with a tiki head by the door, floral design curtain on a small stage and also some carpet leading to the exit door as well. "If you don't recieve a barf big filled with airline issue peanuts, you will have to be thrown out of this!", he then gestured to the exit door, "The drop, of shame! Where you will hopefully be given parachutes to make your landing a bit more safer!"

"Hopefully?", Gwen replied with a concerned face, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing!", Chris said with a laugh, "Nothing you have to worry about anyway!"

"I have somethin', yo!", Ezekiel said while raising his hands, "I have a peanut allergy, or sensitivity...and...well, yeah yo!"

"Let me see", Chris then read the contracts he had signed, "Well, it looks like you're-", Chris' cellphone then rang, distracting him and making him answer it, "Yeah? Yeah I know! Awesome thing, right? Wait, what? What do you mean the fans-Ugh, fine!", he then hung up, "Okay, I was gonna make you leave but apparently hundreds of fans that apparently believe in some alternate universe or some shit literally just called our producers and threatened their lives if I did that, so, you'll just get something else instead. Anyway, as for the replacement", Chris then opened the door and kicked the intern right out of the plane, "There's our elimination for the episode! And keep in mind, all eliminations are FINAL! S bye, Billy!", after that the plane finally took off, starting to head straight for it's first destination, Scandinavia, which was the penninisula on the top of Europe that contained Norway, Finland and Sweden. "Oh! And another thing!", Chris then addressed the cast before they went back to the dining area, "Before you ask, no, due to having some LGBT contestants, namely Cody, Duncan, Trent and Justin, we are not allowed to go to any country that has the death sentence, imprisonment charge or even limits freedom of expression for being Homosexual. Which means no Russia, Egypt, Any Middle eastern country that isn't Isareal, almost all of central and northern africa, Inodesia, Borneo and those countries next to it except like one, North Korea but we couldn't go there anyway, and um...yeah. We're only going to nations who have same-sex marriage, don't really have anything good or bad about it or those that have somethin' else than marriage thanks to G.L.A.A.D. ALSO sending death threats to the producers."

"Those countries suck anyway", Heather commented in response to that.

"I admit", Veronica added, "That is part of why I left Russia, but I still respect it as my homeland."

"Depends on which way you look at that", Sierra said in response, looking right at Justin with a jealous look on her face. Justin raised one eyebrow at her, but neither said anything else to eachother. Later, all of them were gathered in the dining area together once again, the plane heading to their first destination. Cody, Trent, Duncan and Justin at least relieved that no countries that would kill them (Trent and Duncan for being homosexual, Cody and Justin for being bisexual) will be visited during this season.

"Every second we're getting closer to adventure!", DJ said, before then growing sad, "And farther and father from Momma."

"Cody Emment Jameson Anderson", Sierra said, sitting right across from Cody and looking flirtatiously right at him, "I also happen to know that your birthday is April first, you're my very own april fool!", Cody just looked on somewhat disturbed at Sierra. Then, a dinging sound was heard, and Chris came in with a suit and hat as if he were a dancer.

"Whenever you here that friendly little bell", he explained, "It's musical number time! So, let's hear it!"

"But, what are we going to sing?", Veronica asked in response, "I need a script or something to sing!"

"You have improv it!", Chris bluntly answered, "That's why it's like a min-challenge, after all!"

_**[SONG - "COME FLY WITH US"]** _

Veronica, Beth, Sierra and Lindsay - "Up, Up, Up, UP!"

Trent, Cody, DJ and Tyler - "Sing, Sing, Sing, SING!"

Veronica, Beth, Sierra, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, DJ, Tyler, Heather and Sadie - "We're flying, and singing, we're flying and we're singing!"

Sadie - "And miss Katie!"

Sierra - pulling laundry holder in first class with Cody sitting on it, "Come fly with us!"

Cody and Sierra - "Come fly with us!"

Eva - is lifting her weights in dining area, and is sounding very uninterested, "We've got alot of stupid songs to sing, because of Chris."

Bridgette - is in first class with Lindsay - "Come Fly with us!"

Bridgette & Lindsay - "Come Fly with us!"

Alejandro - randomly comes in and takes them by their hand, "It's a pleasure and an honour and a must!", (they both blush and giggle, he smirks and raises one eyebrow at the camera)

Duncan - sitting at dining table, bored completely "Dudes this is messed, you're singing in a plane."

Justin - "Well, this isn't a problem for me! I was also a pop singer"

Gwen - runs in, "Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!"

Heather - comes in doing ballet around Heather, surprising both Gwen and Duncan, "Haven't you always wanted to? No wait, it's just meeeeeee!"

DJ - is dancing alongside Sadie is still crying on the ground over Katie, "Come Fly with us!"

Sadie - "Come miss Katie!"

DJ - "come Fly with us!", turbulance then hits and knocks Tyler right into both of them. Sadie grabs her photo just in time to save it from being lost.

Veronica - Is in cockpit holding on a chair for dear life "Can't you fucking steer this thing?!"

Chef - "I try!"

\- Is spraying windex in an intern's eyes "Don't worry, dear Joshua, I have the soluuttttiooonnn!", takes out a rock and starts beating him with it.

Ezekiel - Is in economy class and stars own rap solo, "Hey yo yo yo yo homies ya man Zeke here, droppin' the bomb cuz you talkin' to the victor! Yeah, hmm-mmm! Harold things he's all that, but I'm the real rappah! No-one else thinks so, but Zeke knows so cu-", Eva suddenly arrives and smacks him in the face with the frying pan.

Noah - is looking at rusty engienes with smoke puffing constantly out of them, "Come Fly with us, Come Die with Us!"

Sadie - "Flying? We're flying now? Someone call Katie, please!", Eva then comes in and knocks her out with the frying pan again.

Heather, Veronica, DJ and Trent - Are in dining room with a refusing Gwen and Duncan - "Come Fly with Us! Come sing with us!"

Duncan & Gwen - "No!"

Chris - walks over, "Will anyone care for a copy of the Season 3 rules, because in-order to escape instant elimination-"

Veronica - takes papers from him, much to his annoyance, "All contestants, must sing in each show!"

Cody - "Duncan, come on! Don't wuss out!"

Noah - "Gwen, just do it. Let's go"

Gwen - "I don't wanna go home", finally decides to sing, "Come fly with us, Come Fly with Us, Come and fly, with uuuussss!"

Cody (isn't singing) - "Duncan, dude come on!"

Duncan - decides to sing as now all contestants are in a group shot together with him in middle - "This suuuuuuuccckks!"

Cody, Veronica, Gwen, Heather, Sadie, DJ, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Sierra, Alejandro, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Eva - "Yeah!"

_**["COME FLY WITH US" NOW OVER]** _

After the song, Chris was busy reading his newspaper for some reason.

"We have no reached our location!", Chef said over loudspeaker, Chris looked up to listen, "Everyone strap in and don't open no mother fuckin' windows, cuz we're about to begin our descent into Norway! Not puttin' a pilot theather, such a stupid idea! Chris is such an idiot!", Chris then gasped in shock at hearing that, "Hey, why the PA's still left on?", Chef then turned it off, leaving Chris very upset while reading the paper.

"We'll be right back", Chris said to the camera, glaring angrily towards it.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This one takes place at a prison filled with vile thugs and criminals that all look horrible, when suddenly a blue blur speeds by and stops right infront of the camera, he is an anthro hedgehog with green eyes, looks like a true cartoon character, has white gloves and red sneakers with a golden buckle and white stripe on both. His spines and head are also quite big for a hedgehog. If you don't know his name, his fur is blue, his mouth area biege/white as were his arms and center of his belly, and he is known around the world as the chief protector of justice, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic - "Hey kids! You probably have heard about a place like this during your time watchin' Mommy and Daddy's T.V., or when you did some bad stuff you shouldn't have, and you probably heard of droppin' the soap too! Well, unfortunately, alot of today's youth might end up in prison cells at least once in their life, especially when they're famous, so I'm gonna give you some tips to avoiding droppin' your soap! First, if you do drop the soap and big bad Ted approaches you, first you yell NO! Then, you kick him in the balls and make him fall on the floor! Prison inmates will love to jump on the tough dude when he's down, so you'll give yourself a free moment of safety! Then, you tell the Warden's daughter or gay son, he or she's the only one that will able to convince his or her dad to stop this! Or, you can just call the Warden's mom hotline presented below. Mothers are more powerful than children, after all. Why, all mothers have a built in concern for people in need! Another tip is to bring one of those life-sized action figure dolls and have it have no clothes on it! Prisons are now allowing them in, but only if they are shared amongst all inmates! But last but not least, the best way to avoid droppin' the soap is to not be a punk! Because when you're a punk, that's no good!"

**[COMMERCIAL/ PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT ENDS]**

Following the PSA from Sonic, the plane had landed in Norway by then. Since it was a northen country, the climate was very cold and the ground was filled with snow and ice. Reindeer actually patrolled some parts of it, and nearby was the north sea, since they had landed right on the west coast of Norway. Chris stood before all of the contestants with his smile on his face and his mind ready to begin their first Total Drama World Tour challenge.

"You guys ready for a little fun? Huh?", he said to them as he was now dressed in heavy winter gear while all of them save Ezekiel and Alejandro where shiving due to the cold climate of Norway. Sadies tears were now becoming literally frozen icesycles on her face. "Wow, sure is cold out here ain't it? Anyway, I call this challenge...umm...well okay to be honest we were planning to go to Egpyt, but that country is now off our list so...", he then looks over at the Norwegian landscape, looking at it so he can properly think of a challenge name for it, "Well, um..Mountain Over Under! Yeah...or Norwegian Mountain trekkin'! I have no idea..one of those two!"

"Can I", Sadie said while she was shivering, "Have a spot to warm up...Katie's...Photo? And...my face?"

"What about me?!", Heather then complained, "I'm so damn cold right now!"

"You can have my sweater, Heather!", Cody then prepared to talk off his sweater, but the panting of Sierra in response to that as well as her grabbing his hand before he gave it to Heather stopped him. Heather was annoyed at Sierra's denial of her getting that sweater from Cody.

"Give it to me Cody", Sierra said in a disturbing tone of voice to Cody, "I will keep it safer!"

"On second thought", the very disturbed Cody said back to her, "I'll keep it.", Heather just looked on at Sierra with an annoyed look to her face, as did Justin.

"Alright people!", Chris then called out, "Let's get this show on the road!", after that, all of the contestants were gathered infront of a finish line, with Ezekiel and Alejandro still the only two not shivering at all.

"How come you're not shivering?", Eva said to Alejandro, suspicious about him.

"My body is like a built in thermal machine", Alejandro explained, "I can not get cold.", he then turned to Lindsay and Beth shivering heavily, and Bridgette who was minorly shivering, her jacket protector some of her body. "Lindsay, Beth, you two could use my shirt more than I can", he then took off his shirt and revealed a body with full six-pack abs that could rival even Justin's, who speaking of which got highly jealous at seeing. All of the girls minus Veronica, Eva, Heather and Sierra were admiring him. Even Duncan and Trent, being full homosexuals, couldn't help but do so at least a little bit as well. "Here", once he put his shirt over both of them, they suddenly felt much warmer and squealed of joy. Tyler looked on sad, DJ patting him on the back. Eva just rolled her eyes at how easy Lindsay and Beth let a man take control of their situation.

"Alright! With Alejandro's sexyness done", Chris then said, "It's time for the challenge! Basically what it means is you will choose how you get to the finish line! You can scale the many mountains of Norway to get to the other side, or you can take the cave inside or under the mountains to do so. OR, you could even take the flatter prairies and go around the mountains! Got it?", everyone then nodded in response to his words except Sadie who was more focused on Katie's photo, "Ready, Set, GO!", as soon as he said all of the contestants ran, most of them appearing to go straight into the caves. As such, it didn't take long before Cody, Sierra, Noah, Justin, Heather, Veronica, Eva and DJ all came across a crossroads inside of the caves, three branching pathways with one heading up, one heading down and one heading straight ahead.

"Oh great", Noah said once they all reached this spot, "Our best reality show host dude forgot mention there were different paths in the caves!"

"So Sierra, Veronica, which way do you think we should go!", Heather said, trying to be nice to them both.

"Me?", Sierra replied happily, "Umm...uhh...uhh"

"I'M going to the one going up", Veronica said, walking forward passed all of them, "Follow me if you want, I honestly don't care."

"Then up it is for me too!", Heather said happily, Cody following right behind her.

"Where-ever Cody goes, I go!", Sierra said, following right after Cody who followed Heather. Justin in response became annoyed, not only with Cody showing him little attention thus far, but also with Sierra most of all. He did folow them, though, since he did have feelings for Cody like Sierra. Eva, DJ and Noah were then left to go it alone.

"So Eva", Noah said to the butch girl, "Where do you think we should go"

"Straight ahead", Eva bluntly said to them, "I don't trust the one with all the prissy bitches going up it."

"Same here", Noah said as he followed Eva down the path going straight ahead, "Let's go.", DJ silently followed them in, since he felt much more protected being around Eva then alone or with Heather or Veronica. Meanwhile, on the outside, Lindsay, Beth and Tyler were watching Alejandro climb up the mountains with perfect agility, surprising even the animals on the mountains with how perfect he jumped up it, not even getting a rock to hit him and not even affected by the cold.

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay commented with Beth just silently gazing at Alejandro, "He is like the cutest mountain goat ever! I wonder if Tyler could be a goat!"

"Yeah!", Tyler said to his girlfriend, "I can!"

"You're Tyler?"

"Yes!"

"I still don't know about that", Lindsay said to him, "Do you have any birth cerificate with you?"

"...no."

"Well then, I can't think your Tyler until you have one!"

"Ladies!", Alejandro said as he suddenly jumped back down and took them by the hand, "Allow me to help you!", he then carried them up to climb with him, much to Tyler's shock and gasp. Meanwhile, Trent, Gwen and Duncan were walking as a trio into the flatter prairies of the area, together.

"So um, yeah", Trent said in a nervous tone to Duncan and Gwen both, "It's been a while...haha."

"Yeah", Duncan said nervously back, "It has."

"Look, Trent", Gwen said to the fellow contestant, "I just wanted to talk about, well, my crush on you...I really am over it now despite what Heather or Veronica might be saying, just, just so you know."

"Hey, it's cool", Trent said back to her with a friendly smile, "I don't any fans, girls or dudes, I never minded you liking me in the first place..just...know that I'm..well, Gay."

"I am", Gwen said back with a smile, "Thanks for understanding.", she then turned to Duncan, "Oh and um...sorry for...getting so mad."

"Hey", Duncan said to Gwen, "It's cool. I've been put through worse."

"Well", Gwen said with a reassured tone, "At least we're all good, right?"

"Partially", Duncan and Trent both said unison, looking away fro meachother with slightly angry looking faces. Gwen noticed this and sighed, not remembering why the three of them ended up a trio anyway. Meanwhile, also going the prairie route were Bridgette, Ezekiel and Sadie. Bridgette was having one arm over Sadie's shoulder and helping her not fall into the snow while Ezekiel was simply following them. Sadie continued crying about Katie's absence the entire time.

"I miss Katie!", she said softly from all the snow and shivering.

"I know.", Bridgette said to her, "But like Alejandro said, you need to be strong! She won last season by putting your absence aside her, but she never forgot about you! Remember how happy she was when you two were reunited? I bet she's watching this right now and if she were here she'd be encouraging you to do the same!"

"You will think that?"

"I know that!"

"Well...I guess you're right...would it be weak to still keep her photo with me though..to help when I do miss her?"

"No", Bridgette patted Sadie, "It wouldn't. Besides, you have some other people willing to be your friend besides Katie, so don't worry about being alone either!"

"Awwww", Sadie said with a smile, "Thanks, Bridgette!", she then gave Bridgette a tight hug of happiness, "You're such a great friend!"

"No problem", Bridgette said back to Sadie.

"Yo this is some good stuff right here, yo!", once he said that, Sadie and Bridgette became somewhat offended, and it didn't take long for the two to throw him away from them and into a large pile of snow in the distance. Meanwhile, Eva, Noah and DJ were busy going straight ahead inside of the caves with Eva leading the trio the whole way through. Her face occasionaly breaking from it's blank stare into an angry one holding her frying pan to scare away any dangerous insects or creatures that dared think about approaching her by coming into her view.

"You know, I thought Chris would've put somethin' different in this challenge!", DJ commented, "Right now, we're just walkin' down some endless path goin' straight!"

"I don't think you should mention that", Noah then said to him.

"Why not?"

"Because", Noah explained, "The laws of shows like this has always been as soon as you mention it, it will happen."

"So basically", Eva added in, turning to face DJ as a giant revived-by-science during season two dinosaur appeared behind her, "It's on your head!", Noah then panicked and jumped into DJ's arms as he panicked also, the creature behind Eva was taller than a full grown man, had proto-feathers all over it's body, a crocodilian like notch after the first row of teeth on it's upper jaw, useable arms and average Allosaurus like feet, and had two double crests on the back of it's head. This one was about a bit bigger than Eva though, as it was just a full grown male Modern Dilophosaurus that inhabit Canada, few parts of Norway, Japan, the Carribean and Central Africa. Eva soon noticed Noah and DJ panicking, "What?!", she then turned around and was surprisingly not even phased by the beast that roared a fearsome yet also oddly metallic roar at her. "SHUT UP!", she yelled as she punched the revived Dinosaur right in the chest, then elbowed the top of it's neck before picking it up, twirling it around over her head and slamming it back down to the ground before kicking it like a soccer ball out of her, Noah and DJ's view. She smiled proudly then looked back to Noah and DJ, "Now let's go!"

"Ya know, it may have tried to kill us", DJ said as he put Noah back down, "But it was still an animal!"

"I don't give a fuck", Eva bluntly said back at DJ, DJ decided it was best to just continue on with Eva and Noah anyway, and just did so. He did look back and feel sorry for the probably wounded Dilophosaur though. Meanwhile, Sierra, Veronica, Heather, Cody and Justin were then walking up a slanted cave with Veronica as the leader. Needless to say, Heather was doing her best to get Veronica in a second alliance with her, their first since season one.

"So, Veronica!", Heather said in a kind tone of voice, "It's been a while since we've seen eachother, long time no see!"

"Yes, exactly", Veronica answered back, focusing on making sure her hair wasn't messed up.

"So anyway, I was just wondering, if you wanna do something for old time sake?", Heather then said to her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Be friends?"

"You mean alliance?!", Cody then suddenly loudly exclaimed, having been walking beside both Heather and Justin while Sierra was behind them all. "With her?! Don't you, Heather, huh?"

"Oh Cody", Veronica scoffed, "You're just jealous because I've always been better at you at everything!"

"No you haven't!", Sierra then suddenly exclaimed, extremely angry, right at Veronica's face, "You haven't beaten him in nicest personality, better looks, or fan popularity!"

"Opinion competitions don't count", Veronica replied, "I might not be like him, but I will get into anything to just beat him, which I have done so plenty of times, and will do this season!"

"NO YOU WON'T!", Sierra screamed that, one of her hands accidentally smacked Justin in the face. Justin was hurt by this and soon found himself tripping off into a cave to the side of him. "...Woops."

"Justin!", Cody called out, running to the cave and looking down it, worried for the love interest he had in season 2, "Justin, can you hear me down there?!", as Cody was on the ground, Veronica walked over with the intent of kicking Cody in, but Sierra shoved her into Heather before she could do such a thing. Meanwhile, in the prairies, Gwen was still having trouble working with both Trent and Duncan, and even though they were in the less snow covered areas where they could see the grass and lakes of beautiful Norway, it was still quite cold where they were at.

"Okay guys, seriously!", Gwen exclaimed after they all had been silent for most of the challenge so far, "Your silence is killing me, can't you two at least agree to make up and at least be friends?"

"No", Trent and Duncan both said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because", Trent explained, "He acted like I was his property, and he was a stupid idiot douchebag."

"Because", Duncan explained, "HE was a overly competitive phsychopath for no good reason!"

"Okay, you two have points", Gwen replied, "But Trent, you're not gonna be like that this season, are you?"

"No, of course not! Idon't know what came over me."

"And Duncan, please don't think your boyfriends are your property", once Gwen said that Duncan folded his arms, "Remember why Ezekiel was voted off first on the island.", it was then that Duncan suddenly realized what Gwen meant and decided to agree to it.

"Fine", he said, still trying to sound reluctant. Gwen smiled at this, grabbing both of their hands.

"So, is that an at least friend zone for all of us?", she said, both of them nodded. "Good, now let's win this thing already!", as Gwen, Trent and Duncan began to at least have a somewhat easier time during the challenge, other teams didn't. Alejandro, Beth and Lindsay stood at the top of the mountain, all of them looking down and seeing Chris at the finish line below. The area over the mountain had much less snow in it that the landzone, and they could even see trees and unfrozen lakes as well as a city in the distance. However, the mountain was very steep and also had a balcony/cliff side to it.

"It's too steep to climb down from here.", Alejandro said as he looked down with them.

"Then what do we do?", a panicking Lindsay said in response.

"Don't worry!", Beth said to the two, "I took girl scouts for this kind of stuff, just follow me!", she then went down on all fours and tried to climb down the cliff, but ended up slipping. Lindsay gasped and tried to grab her along with Alejandro, but both failed, meaning Beth was sent rolling down the mountain, eventually crashing into Justin who tumbled out of a random hole and eventually both of them landed onto the ground and rolled right passed the finish line just as Sadie and Bridgette passed it as well.

"Sunlight! WE MADE IT!", the sound of DJ yelling as he ran out of the caves and joined up with those already passed it went. He also ended up taking Noah along with him too, and leaving behind. Though Eva too also made it crossed the finish line as well, following them directly.

"Good job, guys!", Chris said as all of them passed the finish line first, "The first six of you to finish, Beth, Justin, Noah and DJ, go stand behind the one!", he of course was speaking of a sign that had the number '1' written on it.

"We're first?!", DJ cheered happily, "YES!", he and the other first six to arrive then followed what Chris had said. Eva however, was still plenty angry.

"What about ME?!", she angrily shouted at Chris, "I WAS ONE OF THEM!"

"You'll see!", Chris said back at her, surprisingly not scared or worried. As he said that, Cody, Veronica, Heather and Sierra arrived on the ledge, all of them cheering happily once they saw the finish line below them.

"We almost made it!", Sierra cheered happily, "See, I knew we would!"

"No we didn't", Veronica said once noting those already passed the finish line, "We're not the first ones!", she then looked right over to Cody, "But I WILL beat Cody!", she then instantly ran down the ledge, Cody immediately following her, followed by Sierra and then Heather. Cody and Veronica's personal race against eachother was for the most part close, the two staying at the same speed for the most of it, though right before the finish line was reached by Cody first, Veronica put her hand out and smacked Cody in the face, sending him into Sierra's arms and meaning Veronica crossed it before he did. "I made it first before Cody!"

"Ugggghh", Cody groaned as Sierra carried him passed the finish line after Heather.

"Welcome, team two!", Chris said to them, "This season will be having THREE teams, so just stand next to the sign with the number two on it.", as such, Veronica, Cody being carried by Sierra, and Heather did so, and then Chris turned to Eva, "You too, Eva.", Eva then did the same. Sierra, Heather and Veronica were quite intimidated and surprised upon seeing Eva was one of their team-mates this season. Just then, Duncan, Gwen and Trent arrived on the scene.

"Hey, it's Trent, Gwen and Duncan!", Cody said as he finally got Sierra to put him down.

"Hey dude!",Trent said as he passed the finish line after Duncan and even after Gwen. He and Cody shared a small high-five with eachother, "So, what's with the signs Chris?"

"They stand for what team your on!", Chris explained to Trent, "And Duncan, you go with Cody, Veronica, Eva, Heather and Sierra!", Chria announced, Duncan looked at this mostly girls team was pretty surprised.

"A mostly girls' team? Seriously?", Duncan complained, but one look at Eva's angry face silently telling him 'get your ass over here and shut the hell up before I make you' made him just comply and walk over to his team. Chris then turned to Trent and Gwen.

"Trent, Gwen!", he said to them, "Go over to the three sign!", they both looked at eachother and shrugged, going with what Chris had just told them to do. After they were put in their team, it didn't take much longer for the others to arrive. Alejandro arrived with Lindsay first, through the caves. They two passed the finish line together with Alejandro carring Lindsay on his shoulders, his shirt now on again. Though, he did stop just before the finish line to let Lindsay off.

"Lindsay", he said to her, panting a bit, "Ladie's first.", Lindsay blushed and giggled at this, and walked by before him, and the two then stood before Chris, "So, Chris, what team will we be with?"

"Team three", Chris answered, pointing over to Trent and Gwen, "With them", Alejandro then smiled once more. "But also him!", he then gestured over to Tyler who was rolling down the mountain rather painfully until he flew off of a ramp and landed straight into the ground. Alejandro didn't mind him that much though, and just shrugged in response.

"Tyler, is it?"

"Yep!", Chris then noticed the final contestant coming to the finish line, "And also Ezekiel!", he then put one hand on Alejandro's shoulder and almost seemed like he was talking serious, "I'm so, so sorry, dude."

"Yo yo yo!", Ezekiel opened with as he slid passed the finish line, "Z-dog is in the hiz-house! Whoo Whoo! Yeah, baby!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - Est s jodiendo maldita broma? Se queda bloqueado, no s lo con el tonto torpe Tyler sino tambi n el buf n incompetente Ezequiel? Vete a la mierda!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I hate Veronica being in this competition with me, she always brags on and on about beating me by one place all the time.", he then sighs, "and Justin's not on my team...but Heather is! I hope she's not still pissed about me voting her off last season with Justin...I really shouldn't have, she didn't mean to hit me over the head with that shovel!", he then becomes exited, "But then again, that might mean Heather is on the rebound! Those are the best! If I could just buy her a pop...but they still don't go out with me or anything...or should I buy Justin the pop? I don't know!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Alright!", Chris announced, "Now, I'll let you guys talk amongst yourselves and decide team name-"

"Oooh oooh!", Sierra excitedly said while jumping up and down repeatedly, "How about you speak more and YOU name the teams, Chris?"

"Sierra, that is an AMAZING idea!", Chris said with a smile, "I am so flattered! At least SOMEONE around here respects my speaking talents!", Veronica then folded arms and rolled her eyes in response, the other contestants had similar reactions. "Ahem, alright! I will give each of your teams a truthfuly good name! Team two, your team name I just came up with first, and it is Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot as taken from a comment I got during the Red Carpet from Sierra's mom.", all of team CIRRRRH groaned in dissappointment and annoyance at their team name, their symbol being blue coloured and having Chris' smiling face in the center of the blue emblem. "Team One, since you guys were the first to arrive, you guys are officially declared Team Victory!", all of Team Victory then cheered at their kind team name, their symbol being yellow and in the center of that yellow emblam having a trophy. Chris then turned to Team Three, "Team Three, you guys, or should I say ladies", Duncan became annoyed at that remark, and so did Cody a little bit, "Are now, for a fitting name, going to be named Team Amazon!", the girls all cheered at this remark, during their cheering Veronica probably on purpose kicked Cody in the groin without looking, giving him much pain, but as he went down to the ground Sierra instantly ran to his side to help him back up. "Alright!", Chris said to the teams, "Now it's time to reveal your prizes! Team Amazon, you get a reindeer!", he then pointed over to a reindeer next to a mountain goat, the Reindeer just ate grass silently. Out of her team, Sierra was the only one happy about getting the prize.

"I don't see a red nose on that thing", Duncan commented, "Thought you would've added one."

"You really think I want to risk death threats from P.E.T.A too?", Chris said back to Duncan, "Besides, it'd be too obvious. Anyway, Team Chris Really Really Really Really Really Really Hot-"

"I think there were only four Reallys", Alejandro interrupted, but Chris ignored him.

"You get, this mountain goat!", the mountain goat was then focused on, it made it's 'baaaaaaaaaaa' noise. Lindsay couldn't help but be happy, she thought it was adorable and showed as such. Right after she showed that though, the goat for no reason felt the need to head butt Tyler in the stomach and send him flying off-screen. Lindsay didn't even blink an eye at this, and payed attention to Alejandro and the goat. "Team Victory? Here ya go?", he then tossed a stick right at Team Victory's feet.

"A...stick?", Justin said, picking it up, "What are we supposed to do with a normal tree branch?"

"All will be explained!", Chris said in response, "If I feel like it", he then turned to the camera, "Next time, right here, this time whenever, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WOOOORRRRLLLDD TOOOOUUURRRR!", with those words the first part of the first episode was signed off, and the first episode of the third season done. Though, there was still the rest of the season ahead of everyone.

* * *

_**Teams:** _

_Team Victory -_ Noah, DJ, Justin, Bridgette, Beth and Sadie

_Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot_ \- Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen and Lindsay

_Team Amazon -_ Veronica, Heather, Sierra, Eva, Cody and Duncan


	2. Norway, No-Way! - Part 2

"Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft!", Chris said to begin the recap while standing in first class, "Safety is our number one priority! So please, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fassened at all times! The plane has one exit", a clip of him eliminating Billy the intern was then shown, "Located here! As we explore exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture! The world is our playground! But remember, refusing to sing will lead to instant disqualification! When dividng into teams, be sure to give your team a catchy handle! Upon arrival at our final destination, one contestant will recieve a parting gift to remember! One Hundred BILLION Dollars!", Chris then returned to being shown physically, "So scoot in that carry somethin baggage and lock those tables or chairs in your favourite position! We're taking off on one crazy ride!", he was then outside of the plane in the middle of a snow-covered shoreline of Norway, "Right here and right now, on Total, Drama, Wooooorrrrlld Tooooouurrrr!", following those very words the intro sequence mentioned in the previous episode played out, and after that the actual episode began.

This episode followed immediately after the previous one. The teams (Team Amazon of Veronica, Cody, Heather, Eva, Sierra and Duncan; Team Victory of Beth, Sadie, Bridgette, Noah, DJ and Justin; Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot of Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, Trent and Ezekiel) were all gathered in a more grassier and less snow-covered area of Norway, a valley-like area with a large lake nearby, and all of them standing in their respective teams and with their respective prizes (Team Amazon a Reindeer, Team CIRRRRH a Mountain Goat, and Team Victory a small stick) and beneath all of them was a rug with their team symbol (Team Amazon a pink emblem with the female gender sign, Team Victory a yellow/golden emblem with a trophy, and Team Chris a blue emblem with Chris' face). Anyway, Sierra was about the only one of her team actually happy to get the Reindeer as a prize.

"O-M-G!", she commented happily, huging Cody close to her, "Cody, this is just as I dreamt it!", she then sighed, "If only this was Christmas.", Meanwhile, Team Victory was having a somewhat different reaction to their prize.

"Okay", DJ began, "Someone tell me what the stick is gonna be used for?"

"Well, I can think of some things", Noah answered, "Namely, hitting Justin or something, but that's really it."

"Oh Noah", Justin said with a fake smile on his face, "You are just jealous of my status."

"Oh yeah", Noah rolled his eyes, "I so want to be you, part of a failed boy band and just being the one who just looks good instead of having any real personality. Yeah, so jealous.", Justin glared angrily right back at Noah, but Bridgette then got inbetween the two.

"OKay guys, chill!", she said to the both of them, "We are a team now, and we should work together!", in response Justin and Noah just looked away from each-other, Bridgette sighed in response as focus shifted back to Team Amazon, with Duncan still being peeved about not only having to sing if he stays long enough, but also being put on a team that is mostly female in terms of gender.

"I can't believe I'm a girls' team", he said, folding his arms, "I mean, for real! Our symbol is even like, the fuckin' female thing!"

"What's wrong with being a girl?", Heather asked in response, her and Veronica both looking at him with similar slightly offended faces.

"Nothin', if you are one", Duncan answered, "But I'm not!"

"Look!", Eva sternly said right to Duncan's face, "I don't fucking care what you think about this team, we are Team Amazon, got it? And I WON'T be losing this game just because YOU are butthurt about being teamed up with girls? GOT IT?!", Duncan in response nodded silently to Eva, before she then turned to Sierra, "And as for YOU!", Sierra then let go of Cody for once as Eva was the one being she seemed to fear legitamently, "If YOU and your little geek obsession cause us to fail this challenge, I promise you that after I'm done with you, you'll be THROWN out this fucking plane by my bare hands!"

"Okay okay okay!", Sierra replied, "I get it, okay? I promise my love for my Cody-kins will not affect us winning any challenges."

"It better not", Eva said to her, "Or else."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Okay, so I am totally not hearting Eva being on this team, she's acting like she's like the Top Girl and nobody can top her! Well, that is kind of true, but still! I don't think that her getting me voted off is as realistic as she thinks. I mean, had Katie not had been framed by Heather, she totally would have gone second in season one."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So, Sierra is it?", Heather then said as she walked over to Sierra after Eva walked away from her, "I just want to speak with you about, a certain idea."

"O-M-G, me too!", Sierra said in response, "I just thought, since you're apparently a friend of Cody's, that you should know that he slept with a stuffed Emu named Jerry since he was...well, he still likes to sleep with it."

"...", Heather then raised an eyebrow, "How would you know this?"

"I could his aunt, Veronica's mom, once", Sierra answered, "I pretended I was a telemarketer!"

"Wow", Heather replied slowly, "That's, totally not...wrong...haha."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I'm definitely going to focus on allying with Veronica and Cody."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Lindsay still admiring Alejandro while Tyler just watched on, Ezekiel and Trent just stood there, and Gwen was pondering things about being on a Chris-themed team. Trent eventually noticed her being alone and quiet, and walked up to her, curious about what she was thinking.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked her curiously, "You seem, upset."

"It might be because I kinda am", Gwen answered with a sigh.

"Well, that's the matter?"

"Well, for one, this team is not only named after Chris, but it's also got, well.."

"You're afraid your crush on me might come back."

"Yeah", Gwen sighed once more, "I like you as a friend, but...I don't wanna like you like that again."

"Well, what do you think would fix that?"

"I got it!", Beth said to them as she ran over to them, "Gwen, how about we swap teams?"

"Can we even do that?"

"Chris!", Beth called out to Chris, who was sitting in a mobile hot tub (it had wheels on the bottom of it) and being fanned by Chef and two random generic interns, "Can me and Gwen swap teams?"

"Actually", Chris said back with a pause, "Yes, you can. That's right people, Total Drama does have a policy with team swaps, they can ONLY happen at the first or second episode, and must be before the first official challenge and the feeling must be mutual, do both of you wanna swap teams?"

"Yes!", Beth said back, "I wanna be with Lindsay and Alejandro!"

"Sure", Gwen replied, "I'll be on Team Victory."

"Well then", Chris answered, "Just go over to your new teams!"

"Yay!", Beth then ran right over to Lindsay and Alejandro, both Lindsay and her squealed in joy at being together before almost instantly going back to admiring Alejandro. Gwen rolled her eyes at the two and walked over to team victory, where DJ, Noah and Bridgette seemed to be happy or neutral to her joining the team over Beth. Sadie was busy softly crying over Katie and Justin was about to walk over to Duncan to swap teams with him before Chris suddenly sounded a large classic horn, the kind used by those in the alps.

"Team Swapping chance OVER!", he exclaimed, much to Justin's dismay. "Now, as I enjoy Norway, I will ALSO enjoy the technical second but official first challenge as teams! The Amazing Reindeer and...viking...race!"

"You do realize that we need ships to be vikings, right?", Noah pointed out to the host, "Unless you expected us to bring our own. Oh, and where are the other Reindeer then? Or did you not plan that and were originally planning Unicorns?"

"Don't worry!", Chris said with a smile, "You'll find out soon enough! And as for the Reindeer, it's a Reindeer race, not a ReindeerS race!"

"YES!", Heather then exclaimed, her team having the true main advantage.

"What?!", Alejandro responded, his team's goat also going 'baaaaaaaa' and questioning Chris as well.

"Okay, so this team won first", Gwen began, "But Amazon gets a camel, team Chris gets a goat, and my new team gets a stick?"

"Yep!", Chris replied, Chef now just angrily looking at him instead of fanning him, "Each reward will come in handy eventually, maybe, I really don't know for sure. I just wanted to create something that could fuck some of you guys over!", in response to that everyone angrily glared at Chris, even the two animals. "Anyway, the point of this race is to get to the other side of that giant lake you see in this valley, while taking your reward ALL the way to finish line! You have sixty seconds to strategize!", focus then shifted over to Team Amazon once Chris was finally done. Veronica was the first of her team to get onto the Reindeer.

"Alright people", she said to her team, "Let's move it, we don't have all day!"

"Veronica, you realize we're a team for now, right?", Cody said to his cousin, "Can't you at least try to be a team player until the merge?"

"Can't you at least try to not be a failure of a lady charmer and not be annoying?", Veronica shot back at him while applying lipstick to herself, "No? Then shut up."

"Personally", Heather said as she too got on the camel after Veronica, "I approve of Veronica's bossiness, it's the only way we'll get things done around here."

"Exactly", Veronica responded, "Now just remember who's the REAL boss, Heather.", Heather wanted to scowl right back and insult Veronica for that, but since she wanted to make that alliance with her, she had no choice but to do a fake smile instead. Just then, Cody popped up beside her as Duncan sat on the back of the surprisingly durable reindeer.

"So, Heather", Cody said to her, "About last season..."

"Cody", Heather said to him, "I hope you know I meant to hit Justin and not you."

"I do!", Cody said back, laughing a bit, "I forgive you completely...and um...if ya need anything...just..talk to me.", upon seeing this Sierra suddenly took Cody into her arms and away from Heather and jumping onto the reindeer right behind her.

"and you can do that only when I'm around!", Sierra said to Heather after seated. Only then did the reindeer seem to face challenge holding all of them up. Meanwhile, Eva was cracking her fingers and also her neck, as if she was getting ready for a lifting or two.

"Fine", Heather replied, disgusted at the thought of even talking with Sierra, "I will be sure to ask your permission."

"If I were her I'd be lying of course.", Veronica added in, "Who would want to talk to Cody?"

"Man dude", Duncan commented, "How do you put up with that back home?"

"I don't know."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Now that Veronica and I are both citizens of Canada apparently...AND competing on the same team...AND also on the same team as Heather...and also on the same team as Heather", he then sighs, "Well, I know I'll win Heather or get Justin eventually! It will just take persistence, beating Veronica, determination and humiliation! And I was born to be Humiliated! Though, I'm unsure if I was born to beat Veronica."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Alejandro was focused on, giving his team of now Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent and himself a small pre-challenge pep talk.

"We need no Reindeer!", he said to them, standing before them, "We have each-other! And we are unstoppable! We have the will, and the strength, and together we will triumph!"

"Yo! This dude's talkin' since, yo!", Ezekiel added, the others just looking at him with bothered expressions.

"yeah!", Tyler then cheered in response to Alejandro's pep-talk.

"Yeah!", Lindsay and Beth said in unison.

"I'm with you, dude!", Trent said as his response. Meanwhile, Sierra couldn't help but overhear this, and feel suspicious and unamused with what she caught Alejandro saying.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Look, I'm the number one Total Drama super-fan, and it says so in my blood! But Alejandro, he's never even been on T.V. before! Not even news broadcasts with his family! I've never seen HIM in cute teen monthly! I don't know what these girls see him, they're loco. And his necklace reminds of something bad, too."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "Okay, Geoff, I know right now it looks bad with me and Alejandro and whanot, but I trust you that I am YOUR girlfriend and your girlfriend only! I would NEVER kiss him or anything, it's just..well...believe me you are...so much...hotter than he is! Besides, do you know how cold it is in Norway? He was the hottest thing around, I just wanted to warm up for a little bit before we got into, his long dark-blonde! hair..blonde hair!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Sadie was shown holding Team Victory's stick, but eventually broke out into tears, much to her team's annoyance.

"What's wrong, Sadie?", Bridgette asked the crying girl, who at first was intelligible, but eventually got words out;

"KATIE!", she exclaimed in tears, "KATIE! WHY CAN'T KATIE BE HERE?!"

"Are you really still crying about that?", Gwen asked in response, heavily annoyed by this, "Really?"

"YES I AM!", she then became almost enraged, "Why are you so annoyed? DID YOU MAKE KATIE NOT QUALIFY THIS SEASON?!"

"Katie's off at college!", Gwen said defensively, "Nobody forced her to not be at the red carpet!"

"Yeah!", DJ added in, "Besides, you'll see her again at the finale episode...maybe!"

"I'm pretty sure Katie will be there", Noah added, "Because Chris would be torturing himself if she wasn't."

"Yeah!", Gwen replied, "Now, I'm pretty sure our strategy is just to run or walk anyway, so...yeah! Just, just please be patient and don't cry until the finale, okay Sadie? Not trying to be mean, but your not giving us much a reason to not vote you off first...and Katie would still be at college then."

"Yeah", Noah remarked, "And our chances of winning are slim to about none, so yeah, Gwen is pretty much right."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Okay, so I'm trying to find out who I can try to like that ISN'T Gay and...I know Noah has a gay vibe but...he's never mentioned he didn't like girls, right? And DJ's the nicest guy around so yeah, and Alejandro's the new guy and he seems alright. Ugh, when my brother dared me onto this show, I didn't know they'd actually pick me!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Eva was shown finally walking to the reindeer and lifting it up over her shoulders much to it's shock as it also had Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Veronica and Heather ontop of it while she held it up. Alejandro was shocked and also somewhat impressed upon seeing this high level of physical strength, but then turned to his team and to the goat they had recieved as their prize for the challenge.

"Alright, team", he said to them, "Tallest on bottom, shortest on top!", it was then that Trent and Tyler got on the goat, surprising it as Beth and Ezekiel then got ontop with Lindsay then jumping inbetween Trent and Tyler. Due to them having to be piled up like this, they were sliding back and forth on the goat. After all of them were on, Alejandro then jumped into the air and did several flips before landing perfectly on the top of them all, much of them surprised by his perfect balance and grace, and also by his charming sparkly smile he had once he landed on top.

"Wow!", Tyler commented, "That was like, perfect balance and grace! And now we're balanced too!"

"Yeah!", Lindsay and Beth followed in unison.

"Sure was, Ale-yo!", Ezekiel said while looking up at Alejandro, "Alehanddude, hey, you mind if I just call ya Al?"

"Please", Alejandro said back with a twitch, "I'd prefer Alejandro."

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - PENNYWISE IS IN MAIN DRIVERS SEAT]**

Alejandro - "It was all basic weight distribution, anyone with a basic education in engineering and I.Q. of at least 163 could figure it out", he then turns to Pennywise, "By the way, you're doing a magnificent job flying this plane!"

Pennywise - "Who me? Oh, I'm a much better doctor!"

Alejandro - "Now now, don't blush! It's true!"

Pennywise - laughs a bit in response to Alejandro's smooth talk.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Chris saw that all teams were basically ready, and saw it time to begin the challenge officially.

"Aight!", he said to the contestants, "The lake is that way! It's big, blue, watery", Chris said as he looked to the lake, "But while you CAN see it from here, believe me, the distance to it is longer than it seems! And also, be aware of the wolves that live up here!", everyone then gasped as howls could be heard from the distance, "Yeah, you were expected those dinosaurs, huh? Well, anyway, yeah, the wolves also happen to be in mating season, and this happens to be the spot where the packs all kind of meet their borders, so expect some-", suddenly over twenty packs of (eurasiain) wolves arrived at the scene, all of them growling and holwing angrily at eachother and the contestants. Everyone except Eva screamed in terror, DJ hopping right onto Justin, Noah jumping into Gwen's arms, Bridgette and Sadie holding eachother in fright, all of team Chris panicking on the goat such as Tyler screaming like a girl, as was team Amazon except for Eva. "And it's a little known fact that only music can actually soothe the angry sex-fueled wolves, so, let's hear it!", everyone then groaned.

"Are you serious?!", Duncan angrily replied.

"If you cost us the challenge", Eva warned, "I'll kill you!", after that Chris sounded the bell.

"SING!", he exclaimed to all of the contestants.

_**[SONG - "LOVIN' TIME"]** _

Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ and Alejandro - show up as the more casual/sexy music starts- snapping fingers to it.

Alejandro - starts singing just as the wolves begin closing in, "No need to get crazy! It's lovin' time at last!"

Alejandro, Cody, Noah Tyler, DJ and Alejandro - "You don't wanna eat us up!"

Duncan - is doing bare minimum of what you call singing, "We're mostly skin and bones."

Veronica, Heather and Sierra - "It's mating time, for wolves!"

Eva - "So just start humping now!", as that happens two wolves just begin to enter doggy style.

Gwen - "Just ignore us humans"

All Contestants - "And just fuck 'til the break of dawn! It's lovin' time, lovin' time, lovin' tiiimme!"

Trent - "Wolf mating season!"

Cody - looks away to his team as the wolves start going at it, "It's lovin' time!"

Heather, Veronica and Sierra - "Lovin' time lovin' tiiimme!"

Alejandro - "Wolves, get busy now!"

Noah - "Wolf mating season!"

All Contestants - "Lovin' time!"

Cody - he and his team are walking away from the wolves - "It's Lovin' time!"

Heather, Duncan, Veronica, Sierra and Eva - "Lovin' time, lovin tiiime!"

All Contestants - doing the same along with Amazon, "Wolf mating Season!"

Ezekiel - "YO YO YO, I'M EZEKIEL! I'M HERE TO HAVE MY OWN RAP SOLO!", completely ruins song and disturbs the wolves, "YO WOLVES, IT'S TIME, FOR ALL Y'ALL TO FUCK! SO LISTEN TO US, THE SMARTEST SPECIES, AS WE SING FOR YOU TO DOGGY STYLE LIKE MOST MAMMALS, CHIGGY?!", all of the wolves growl angrily, mainly at Ezekiel.

_**["LOVIN' TIME" ENDS]** _

Due to Ezekiel's interruption of their song, the wolves angrily chased after all of the contestants. Soon enough, everyone screamed and ran away, going back into the positions they were in before the challenge started. Team CIRRRRH rode off on their goat, Team Amazon and their Reindeer were carried by Eva at a high speed, and Team Victory tried their best at running, Justin carrying DJ and Gwen carrying Noah. Chris sounded a horn, but it didn't stop anything.

"Awesome!", Chris said with a sadistic laugh, "Good thing those wolves were raised to never attack a McLean! So, who might possibly die? And who's going bye-bye? Find out after the break on Total, Drama, World tour! cha-chachacha-cha!", Chef was just standing by the hot tub blankly looking at Chris. The show then went to commercial.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Random voice over a background of genericness - "Hey movie buffs! Have you ever wanted to own every Steven Jeilbourg movie ever made? Well now you can! That's right, if you caw the number on the bottom of the screen right now you will get every single blockbuster movie he has ever made, PLUS those few adult movies he made with Fred Fuchs! You'll get _Claws_ , the blockbuster 1970's film which made people terrified of giant Lobsters in the sea. _E.4. The extra Tesitcles_ , the endearing story of a man with four testicles being persecuted by the government. Shaving Public Bryan, the military film best known for teaching you how to shave your full body! _Wilser's List,_ the movie about a man who must come up with a list of things to do while doing things in his life, and then killing the people he meets! and of course, the entire _Triassic Park_ , a movie about a Japanese man who recreates dinosaurs and sends unwilling people to it nearly killing them! Also features it's sequel _Triassic Park II_ _and III_ which Steven had no part of! Warning: Triassic park is what inspired the Dilophosaurus revival. Anyway, call now and you will officially recieve those movies all in one complete box set! And if you are single and over eight-teen years old, you will recieve _Hary does Seattle_ , _Crazy Fucked Ethel_ _parts one and two_ , and also _Porno Movie one_ , _two_ and _three_! All of those adult movies he secretly had alleged part in making! Call now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following the commercial, the focus went straight to Team Amazon, Eva carrying them and their Reindeer, and running right past team CIRRRRH and Team Victory, the wolves mainly focusing on CIRRRRH. The team was surprised by Eva's strength, as well.

"Alright Eva, we're ahead!", Veronica called out, "Now just keep going!"

"You think I was planning on stopping?", Eva replied, "Just do whatever and DON'T get off that reindeer!"

"Oh this so much fun!", Sierra said as she held Cody in her arms, "I've always dreamt we would ride a reindeer one day!"

"I think you mentioned that already", Cody replied, "Like...earlier."

"Well if I did, I just said it again!", Sierra then giggled.

"Eva, go faster!", Heather then suddenly exclaimed, Team CIRRRH was gaining on them, "THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US, JUST HURRY IT UP!"

"SHUT UP!", Eva yelled from below, "I'M WORKIN' ON IT, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Relax, Heather", Veronica said to the asian girl, turning to Alejandro on top of his team, and continuing to speak loud enough so that they could here, "They're just nothing but a bunch of failures, nerds and other types of people who only make up the bottom of society!"

"Yeah!", Heather called back, unable to think of a worse insult.

"Those are such fine comebacks for such intelligent and smart women!", Alejandro commented back to Amazon, "I'm both humbled and intrigued!"

"First of all", Veronica replied, "I'm the only woman here, being they are teenagers while I am twenty-one, and second, I'm twenty-one, I don't know how your country works but I'm pretty sure Norway would enforce that I not be a cougar."

"Oh, but Veronica!", Alejandro said while keeping his charm, "What a pity that you have to put up with Chris all of the time, pesturing you. I just thought I'd say that you're the one who truly deserves to be the host of this show!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"And Heather", Alejandro then said, "Why waste your time with people like Cody or Sierra? I think you deserve much better than what they will ever offer you! Think of what Cody could possibly have to do for you? He probably is incabable of helping you like a real man would."

"Can you not talk about my friends like that?", Trent said to Alejandro, who completely ignored him.

"Shut up about Cody!", Sierra said in a very angry tone to Alejandro, holding Cody. She then looked down to Eva, "EVA, HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE I SMACK HIM!"

"Watch your mouth", Eva answered back, but then Alejandro turned onto her.

"And Eva", he began, "Such amazing strength for a..beautiful girl! Though, is it really worth it carrying such people that you have no feelings for at all? Wouldn't you rather be carried?"

"HELL NO", Eva exclaimed right back at him, "I DON'T LISTEN TO MEN!", it was then with that, that Eva instantly sped up, leaving CIRRRRH. "OH, AND THE WOLVES ARE ON YOUR ASSES, TOO!", once she said that CIRRRRH noticed the large army of wolves running after them, all the packs had teamed up just to take down Ezekiel and his team, and all of them as such screamed and the goat made sure to speed up as well, but separated from Team Amazon. The wolves followed.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "That new guy is good. Really good. Too good. Seriously, what is his deal? Not only does he have Beth, Lindsay AND Bridgette drooling over him, not mention 'I miss Katie' girl too, he is just so...perfect...UGH!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Alejandro's an Ass"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Okay", Veronica said as the lake appeared to not be getting any closer to them, "How far away is that damn lake?"

"I'm starting to think it's all some backdrop to be honest", Heather replied.

"No!", Sierra revealed, "It's real! I learned from my mom how tell when Chris is lying, he wasn't, it's real!"

"Yeah", Duncan remarked, "I'm sure that you can do that". Meanwhile, Team CIRRRH was busy running away from the wolves, the goat panicking as it looked behind it and saw literally hundreds of wolves. Alejandro himself was worried, as the wolves were so focused on Ezekiel rather than looking at him.

"Okay, what are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!", Lindsay screamed as her and Beth both panicked.

"This bad, yo!", Ezekiel said to his team, "I'm sorry for makin' em mad!"

"That's right, you did this", Alejandro said to Ezekiel, remembering what made the wolves mad, "So therefore, I declare that we should sacrifice one to them, in-order to get them to stop chasing us and also get us both faster and back on course."

"Like who, eh?", Ezekiel was then looked at by everyone. He became extremely scared, before soon enough Alejandro grabbed him and literally threw him right to the wolves. Two of them grabbed a hold of him and dragged him into the rest of the army, "THIS ISN'T COOL, YO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Ezekiel's screams of horror and pain could be heard through the entire valley. Team Amazon who still got nowhere in the valley, his team as Alejandro regained balance and led them back onto course, and Team Victory as they were running down the valley far behind the other teams. Speaking of which, they were focused on after that.

"What was that?", Gwen commented, Noah still being held in her arms as her team ran, "Sounded like a scream."

"It was probably just the girls swooning over Alejandro", Noah remarked, "Nothing to worry about."

"IT BETTER NOT BE KATIE!", Sadie screamed before she dashed for the direction of the scream, though DJ and Bridgette both held her back, "LET ME SEE KATIE! I WANNA SEE KATIE!"

"Katie's not in this season!", Gwen, Justin, Noah, DJ and Bridgette all said to her in unison.

"Oh", Sadie then sighed of sadness, "Right.", she then continued crying while following them and holding onto her photo. Bridgette looked on, sighed as Sadie forgot what she just told her earlier, and kept on walking with her team.

"Anyway", Justin then brought up, "What I want to know is what this stick will come in handy for. The lake is right infront of us, so I don't see the point in it."

"It has no purpose", Noah answered, "Just like you", in response Gwen laughed a bit, while Justin was offended.

"I repeat", Justin said right back, "You're nothing more than jealous of me, Noah."

"I repeat, I'm not."

"Whatever", Justin then flipped his hair with a scoff, "Why haven't we gotten to the end yet?"

"Maybe because it's the other way!", Noah then pointed to the lake, which was sideways to where they were. "Though, we could just technically go around it."

"No we can't", Gwen then pointed out, "We'd have to scale the mountains!", she was of course speaking of the rough mountains right at the edges of the lake, effectively making them unable to just walk around it. "So yeah, we're gonna have to go back."

"Fine", the team then sighed and groaned, doing as Gwen just suggested. Meanwhile, Team Amazon was still finding the lake not getting any closer to them at all. This had been this way all the way, and Eva herself was noticing this. It didn't take long for her anger to be aroused.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT LAKE NOT GETTING ANY CLOSER?!", Eva yelled, "WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT IS THIS?"

"Eva!", Cody said down to her, "Please watch your temper, please?"

"I CAN ONLY GO SO FAR!", Eva answered right back, "AND THIS IS GOIN' TOO FAR!"

"Yeah, I agree", Veronica replied, "That lake needs to seriously get closer!"

"It can't", Cody then pointed downwards, "There's a treadmill below Eva."

"What?", Duncan, Heather, Veronica, Eva and Sierra then looked down. Needless to say, Eva's face was lit up in rage at this. Pure rage. Realizing Chris dooped her with a treadmill, everyone above on the reindeer hugged onto eachother tightly, and the reindeer itself went into a sitting position to hug onto them all too as Eva soon let out her roar;

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGH!", as she plowed straight through the treadmill's control panel and through the background Chris had placed infront of it. She stormed screaming straight through the army of wolves mauling Ezekiel behind that, knocking away nearly every single solitary wolf and also getting the bloodied Ezekiel with little to no jacket left, no hoodie and tons of bleeding scratches onto the reindeers back as she roared continuously. She even plowed through Team CIRRRRH, knocking them and their goat all into the air before reaching Team Victory and doing the same, and even knocked Ezekiel into the lake in doing so, by the shore of the lake. Once there, she quickly found a viking boat (like a canoe, but bigger and with a dragon like front and back carved of wood) with oars, threw her team inside, and while finishing her scream pushed the boat into the water herself and jumped in. Team Victory then landed into another boat nearby, and CIRRRRH into another, but piled in reverse meaning Alejandro on bottom, followed by mauled Ezekiel and Beth, then Trent, Lindsay and Tyler and topped off by the mountain goat.

"Daaang!", Chris said as he watched from the other side of the lake from his mobile hot tub with Chef standing beside him, "Eva's one tough mamma jamma!", Chef nodded in agreement with him. Meanwhile, back on the shore, Team Victory was also starting to row behind Team Amazon, and Team CIRRRRH regained composure and also realized where they were.

"Hey!", Tyler said happily, "We made it!"

"Yes", Alejandro replied, "But only to the lake, we still must reach the other side." he then stepped onto the bloodied and beaten Ezekiel without caring at all, "Alright team, I say we row, I will keep watch for if the other teams are gaining on us!"

"Got it!", both Lindsay and Beth said in unison, following Alejandro's idea. Trent just shrugged and did so as well. Alejandro smiled at this as his boat was moving at last, with the help of everyone.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "Okay, Alejandro is pretty damn hot, but I have to admit, I'm having my doubts about him. I dunno why I'm just feeling he's a threat or something, maybe it's my inner strategist or something.", he then snaps his fingers, "Aw yeah! I've decided I will still be trying to win this time around, but trust me, I'm over Duncan, I'm just gonna be a friend to everyone while still strategizing. I'm not gonna get all crazy like last time."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHALLENGE!", Chris said using a megaphone from his hot tub.

"Third Challenge?!", all of the contestants said in unison with eachother.

"You said there was only two!", Veronica shouted back at him from the amazon boat.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION THE THIRD ONE!", Chris shouted back to everyone, "ANYWAY, IN TRADITIONAL VIKING FASHION, WE'RE GONNA HAVE YOU FIGHT SOMETHING WHILE YOU ROW TO SHORE! NOW, SINCE WE COULDN'T AFFORD ANY ACTUAL VIKING PEOPLE TO COME HERE OR ANYTHING, WE WENT WITH THE NEXT BEST THING! WE REMODELED ONE OF THE SEASON TWO MONSTERS AGAIN! I THINK SOME OF YOU MIGHT REMEMBER HER, MECHA SCARFACE 2.0!", in response, everyone including Eva gasped as suddenly a giant thirty-five foot shark jumped right out of the water and into the air. This shark was different though, it was part robot. the top half of it's head as well as both sides of it were now completely metallic, the bottom part being the only normal part, and it's fins were also all metallic and lined with lazer guns. The teeth were now like braces lined with chainsaws instead of normal teeth, and inside the mouth were vicious electric grappling cables. On the bottom belly and dorsal fin were poison barb weapons, and rings of metal braced the tail area of the beast as it's entire belly was now robotic. Not only that, but the beast now had jet boosters on the bottom of it's pectoral fins and also by it's dorsal fine and it's tail. In other words, it could now fly.

"IT CAN FLY?!", all of the contestants gasped in unison with eachother.

"YEP!", Chris called back to all of them, "SO, YEAH! HAVE FUN!"

"We can take her!", Tyler said as he looked up at scarface, "Can't we Al?"

"Yes", Alejandro said with a shiver, "We...can...I..I hope."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - shivers, "I have no problem being called Al! It's just", shivers again, "Chilly, in here.", shivers again.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, Scarface 2.0 flew down straight back into the waters, causing a massive wave that rocked everyone's boats back and forth. Everyone screamed, for Team Victory they all held onto eachother and their stick for dear life, where for Team Amazon Cody held onto Heather, Sierra onto Cody and Veronica and Duncan onto eachother while Eva was unaffected. Veronica later pushed Duncan away from her. For Team CIRRRRH, Alejandro was held onto by Beth, Tyler and Lindsay while Trent was left rowing the boat in fear. Either way, Scarface eventually came back up and fired lazers from her fins right at everyone. Alejandro ducked one while Team Victory did the same. The lazers were red and as the shark roared, the contestants covered their ears in fear. The two smaller sharks didn't help much either, as they were jumping and biting at the boats and only stopped by the waves caused by Scarface's massive jumps into and out of the water. Eventually, Scarface saw her waves were actually helping everyone get close, so she called off her helpers and instead opened her mouth to fire her grappling cables right at the ends of the boats. Everyone gasped at this, as she was slowly pulling their puts in towards her chainsaw jaws. It was also right then and there that Chris sounded be bell for a sing.

"What?!", everyone yelled in response to that chime.

"It makes things harder!", Chris said back through the megaphone, "So, SING!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Duncan yelled back, "We already sang!"

"PARTIALLY!", Chris replied, "Since Ezekiel decided to mess it all up, you're doing a reprise, so thank Ezekiel!"

"Thanks, Homeschool", all of the other contestants said to Ezekiel, in a completely sarcastic and mean tone of voice.

"So start singing!", Chris responded, "Are else Scarface WILL eat you!", Scarface then smiled and intensified her speed of chainsaw at that. Everyone including Eva gulped at this.

_**[SONG - "ROWIN' TIME"]** _

This song is basically sung in a melody that is a more faster version of Lovin' Time:

Alejandro - is worried as his boat along with the others are being pulled towards the jaws of Scarface, "Mmm-mmm! Giant Shark seniorita! What you're so angry for?", as the two other sharks appear before Trent and Lindsay trying to row the boat, the two smack the things.

Sierra - "We didn't mean to kill you!"

Veronica - Is looking to the sky, "Lord let us get to shore!"

Reindeer - makes Reindeer noises in a worried tone.

Sadie - "Oh god Katie help us!", one of the sharks tries to bite her from the boat.

Noah - "Just bop them on the nose", Justin then looks at the stick, "Harold likes to annoy people with facts, he said that this would help!", as Justin tries to use stick, the shark takes it, but then both come back up and takes him underwater with their fins, but they were actually kissing him instead of attacking him. The stick just floated in the water once they were done.

Alejandro - All of the teams are now nearly broken free from her grip, "It's Rowin' time!"

All contestants as Justin breaks free from Sharks and swims for his boat with his clothes except underwear now off - "Breakin' Free, Breakin' Freee! Giant Shark Season!"

DJ - "It's rowin' time! Rowin Time!"

Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, Sadie - "Giant Shark Season!", just then Scarface sends an electric pulse to their boat, destroying it in a puff of smoke.

DJ - "And now we're sinkin'!", all of Team Victory falls into water.

Cody - "Yeah it's Rowin' time!"

Duncan, Sierra, Heather, Veronica and Eva - They are nearly free from Scarface, and even the Reindeer is rowing - "Singing it, Singing it!"

Alejandro - "It's Rowin' time!", suddenly Team Amazon is the first to break free and quickly get to the shore with Alejandro carrying Ezekiel, leaving CIRRRRH as just being let go instead as Scarface goes underwater.

Heather, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Reindeer, Eva, Veronica - "It's Rowin time, Rowin' tiiime!"

Sierra - "Til the Amazons...", all teams are now making it to shore together.

All of Team Amazon - "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

_**["ROWIN' TIME" ENDS]** _

"Congrats!", Chris said as he walked over to all the gathered teams, "You're all alive! And, as long as Pennywise can patch Ezekiel up and all of you have your prizes from the first challenge, there will be NO elimination tonight!", in response to hearing that, all of the teams cheered happily. That is, except for Justin as he noticed the sharks had not given him the stick back, and once looking back at the lake there were no sharks to be seen at all. He however shrugged, smiling as he didn't want to reveal he had lost the stick. However, Alejandro caught on to this and wasn't going to let it slide.

"Excuse me Chris", Alejandro then said to Chris, "But I must reveal that there is one team without their prize", he then pointed right at Team Victory. All of them gasped in response and looked around for their stick, until then looking at Justin.

"You lost the stick?!", Noah angrily said to the model boy.

"...maybe", Justin reluctantly responded, "But, it WAS an accident!", even then, his team remained glaring right at him.

"Hahaha, wow!", Chris commented with a laugh, "Sucks to be Justin.". As he said that, Cody couldn't help but look on in worry, but Sierra grabbing him soon brought him right back into fear again. After that, the Elimination Ceremony was given focus on immediately. As the plane flew away from the beautiful Norwegian land and towards it's next destination, there was of course one contestant to get rid of. One member of Team Victory. One boy or girl who was not going to be going to the next location. All of Team Victory sat in the bleacher seats of the room of losers, with the drop of shame right infront of their eyes and Chris standing on the stage with a television behind him. "Team Victory", he said to them, "You came in last, AND you lost your reward on the way...Justin..SO, it's votin' time! Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find six passports on the counter!"

"Unless Justin fed them to the sharks", Noah remarked sarcastically, "Or should I say, his new lovers?"

"I do not love those things!", Justin instantly replied, "They love me, I like Cody, not them."

"Sure you do."

"Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home!", Chris then explained to the team, "Got it? All of you."

"Yes", everyone of Team Victory then said in unison with eachother.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTING PROCESS - VOTE 1]**

Justin - Stamps Noah's passport. "Oh, and I do blame Alejandro for getting me in this situation!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 2]**

Noah - stamps Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 3]**

Gwen - stamps Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 4]**

Bridgette - Applies lip gloss or chapstick, then fixes her hair before quickly stamping Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 5]**

Sadie - is crying hysterically over Katie, Chris even comes in pointing at his watch, but Sadie doesn't stop. Chris just gets annoyed and leaves.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 6]**

DJ - is also having trouble deciding, Chris does the same thing, but DJ responds by covering his eyes and voting a random passport.

**[VOTES OVER]**

"I've got results of the vote right here!", Chris said as he held up travel books with a golden maple leaf symbol on them, "Those staying will get in-flight snacks!", he then held out a barf bag of peanuts, "Mmm, hmmhmm, Barfy! The following players are safe! Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette, and DJ!", then it was down to the reading a book Noah and the confident Justin, Chris just smiled and continued on, "And the last peanut bag goes to", he then began the classic pause before the end. This made Justin worried, but Noah just looked up from his book with a cocked eyebrow. Chris smiled before revealing, "Noah!", he then tossed Noah is first ever symbol of safety. Noah let out a smirk as Justin gasped at facing being voted off.

"What?!", Justin exclaimed, "Me, voted out?"

"NO!", Sadie screamed outloud, "NOT JUSTIN TOO! HE'S HOT!", Bridgette and DJ once more had to restrain Sadie from running up at Chris.

"Yes, Justin!", Chris said in response, "Justin, for the first time, you are now the FIRST eliminated! I am shocked too, don't worry, I was SURE it was gonna be Ezekiel or Duncan, but, whatcha gonna do?"

"But I can't go home first!", Justin replied, "I still need to get with Cody! I still have to sing more!"

"And you can do all of that while NOT here!", he then gave Justin a green parachute, "You have five seconds to put this on, or the drop of shame will likely become the drop of pain!", Justin then walked right by Chef and to the now open Drop of Shame, but then turned back.

"Noah", Justin said, "I will remember this."

"And so will I". Noah said with a smile, "Trust me, so I will I."

"Hmph", Justin then put on parachute and did a pose before jumping off. Chef would have just kicked him, but he was too busy admiring Justin's body to cause any physical harm to it. Meanwhile, behind the room, Sierra squealed happily at Justin leaving, took out a piece of paper, and cross his name (it was right above Heather which was right above Veronica's) off with a red pen.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - Losing Gwen for Beth? Meh, Tragic.", was completely sarcastic/un-caring, "But I still have the upper-hand. The president of Cody's fan club, doesn't know a thing about me! No one does! And I intend to keep it that way! Because compared to me, Heather and Veronica are saints!", as he finishes that, a strange figure appears behind him out of nowhere, dressed with a dark black hooded robe shadowing his face and with his hands tucked into the cloak's large arm holes to not be seen. Alejandro smiles and seems to know this is happening, as it is literally just at the very last half-second of his confessional.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS - GOES TO CHRIS IN THE COCKPIT WITH CHEF FLYING]**

"Finally, a REAL competitor!", Chris said with a smile on his face to the cameras, "Where will our next destination take us? And, will Ezekiel be helped by Dr. Pennywise?", suddenly Ezekile's screams of pure pain and horror as use Windex on his open wounds and beat him with a rock could be heard from another room, "Find out next time, on a totally all new episode of, Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that sign-out, the episode was now officially over.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:** _

Justin


	3. Chinese Fake-Out

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to kick off the new episode with a recap of the previous one, "Our first stop: Norway! There was cold, snow, ice, you name it! Eva even made a new friend in the caves during part one! Well, anyway. The contestants not only learned of having to sing, but also learned of what their teams were going to be! Eva kept Duncan in line, and Ezekiel ended up being mauled by wolves. During the viking boat race, Scarface returned again nearly killed everyone, but through a song reprisal everyone managed to make it to shore! However, Justin accidentally lost his team's prize. Alejandro pointed this out, and like the real competitor he is, indirectly got Justin eliminated first from this season!", Chris was then shown physically sitting in his hot tub on the plane with his November Kox super doll/action figure naked and with him, "So now the questions remain, Where will the plane go next? Who will take the drop of shame next? Will Duncan become disqualified eventually? What challenges will happen? Will Sierra ever get Cody? Or, will Cody make her see the truth? Will Alejandro be discovered to be evil? The answers to at least MOST of these questions and MORE will come tonight, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", following that, the intro sequence followed and that was followed by the actual episode starting up. This episode started in the economy class with Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH sitting on separate ends, looking at eachother. It's notable that Ezekiel had bandages all over his face and his skin was redish pink due to a rash that having windex sprayed on his open wounds. The silence was broken of course by Sadie, who was still crying over not having Katie with her this season.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", she cried out, "I WANT KATIE HERE! I WANT KATIE HERE!", her team and CIRRRH rolled their eyes as she cried, "WHY CAN'T KATIE BE HERE? AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT JUSTIN'S GONE TOO! NOW WE'RE ONLY HAVING ONE HOT GUY LEFT, NO KATIE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO CAUSED IT!"

"Will you please stop crying", Noah said to her, "Other people would like to actually attempt to think this is an enjoyable ride."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!", Sadie cried back, "I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Chris", Gwen said as she looked up to the ceiling, "Please just bring Katie onto the show as a guest or something so she'll shut up!"

"No can do!", Chris replied, "The college's she's going to is pretty damn strict, turns out it's like a private school! A very prestigious private school. She's not gonna have the time to be on THIS show! Haha...maybe the Aftermath though."

"THEN YOU GUYS MUST VOTE ME OFF!", Sadie then exclaimed to all of her team, "I WANT TO SEE KATIE!"

"Sadie!", Bridgette then said to the crying girl, patting her back, "I'm sorry but Katie's not coming, besides, think about it, in the meantime you get a safe ride all over the world!"

"Safe?", Noah said with a slight laugh, "Yeah right.", suddenly wood covering part of the wall broke apart. This of course brought in wind from outside into the room, making everyone not only scream but also nearly fly towards it. One of those were Sadie, who due to losing her picture of Katie unstrapped herself to jump out for it. Bridgette along with Gwen, Noah and DJ all gasped at this, however a hand caught her before she was able to fall through the hole.

"NO!", she screamed before noticing the hand that caught her was Alejandro's.

"Such beauty will not fall through large airplane holes my watch!", Alejandro said to her with a smile as he held on to a ceiling strap for his own safety. Sadie couldn't help but smile and forget about the photo for at least a few seconds.

"Somebody get that hole closed!", Gwen then exclaimed as her and her team except Sadie were all trying their best to hold on to the walls for their lives. Soon enough, her request was granted as walked into the room wearing Octopi literally strapped to his feet. They looked quite annoyed with him as he was literally stomping on them by technicality. He walked up to the hole and inspected it, amazingly not dragged into it at all. He then took out a bottle of windex with a smile.

"I got just the trick!", he said as he sprayed the windex on the hole. To everyone's amazement, it literally replaced the hole with a complete window, and he walked out of the room with them just silently staring at him. After he left, things just simply returned to normal. Alejandro then just looked to Sadie with a smile again, her smiling back having now forgotten briefly about Katie and her now lost photograph.

"I could've done that!", Tyler said at seeing this, "I just...well, ya know. I like to keep the ladies...um...something."

"I'm gonna say it again", DJ replied, "Ya can't beat gravy."

"Uh-huh", Lindsay and Beth said in unison and agreement at what DJ just said, staring right at Alejandro. Even Bridgette seemed to join them, the only girl not doing so would be those in first class and Gwen. Even Trent seemed to admire him, as well.

"You can put me down now", Sadie to him, "I mean, if you wanted to. Completely your choice, after all, we all come from free countries and, it'd be wrong to force you", Sadie then giggled as Alejandro just remained smiling. Noah just looked on with a suspicious look to his face, and Tyler seemed to be saddened by Lindsay's lack of looking at him and instead looking over to Alejandro. As this went on, the people in first class (Eva, Heather, Veronica, Sierra, Cody and Eva) were enjoying themselves. Cody was busy showering in the class' personal shower room, Duncan and Eva were both at the bar of the place having an arm wrestling match with Eva beating Duncan as he struggled to defeat her, and Veronica sitting infront of Heather sipping a drink that a waitress had given her.

"Okay, so", Veronica said to Heather, "You wish to form an alliance with me again, is that correct?"

"Yes", Heather said with a sigh, "You're the only person I can think of that can possibly help me figure out what Alejandro is doing here, and well...yeah."

"Oh so that's what you want", Veronica said with a smirk, "Well, I can't tell you much at all, only that he comes from spain, is the son of a politician, and the original consideration was his older brother, but he was too old so Chris went with Alejandro."

"That's it?", Heather asked her.

"Yes", Veronica said while sipping her drink again, "That's it. So anyway, tell me, what else do you want from this alliance?"

"Well", Heather answered, "You were a staff member, I'm one of the best competitors, I think you and I need to team up. I mean, if we end up losing, it's going to be either you, Eva, or New Chick."

"I guess you're right", Veronica replied, remembering that nobody on her team likes her that much, "You have a deal, but as long as I am the top girl of the alliance!"

"What?!"

"I'm older, more famous, and as you said, was a staff member. I already know everything about everyone at this point, well, at least what the producers know about you Sierra probably knows more, but still."

"Ugh, fine...so what are we doing first?"

"Well, we both want Alejandro gone", Veronica replied, "I say we strike his fangirls, the people who would vote for him. We need to make sure NONE of them make it to the merge and will thus be able to vote with him against his targets, got it?"

"Hmmm, that just might work", Heather replied, "I say we go for Lindsay and Beth first. Those two would be just stupid enough to do that."

"I like the way you think."

"But, shouldn't we consider other people into this?"

"You really want her in this alliance?", she was of course talking of Sierra, who when the two looked over to her was looking through Cody's back, throwing a Marvin the Martian plush (a cute looney toons character with a black body, red shirt, spartan skirt, red/white sneakers, cute cartoony white & black eyes, and a spartan helmet), a stuffed Emu, and then finally picking up Cody's shoe which she then sniffed. However, the shoe lace ended up going straight up her noise. Both Veronica and Heather were disgusted by this, and Heather turned back to Veronica with her mind changed.

"How about Cody?", Heather questioned back, but Veronica was offended at even the thought.

"Absolutely not!", she said back at Heather, "He may not be your enemy, but he is mine, and therefore, I will not have him in MY alliance!", Heather just sighed in response to this, mainly at basically being stripped from her throne as the 'Queen' Bee. Suddenly, Chris' voice came through on the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking!", he said to them, "It's time for everyone to meet me in the common area, and I mean everyone!", soon after that everyone still competing was gathered in the dining area, Cody's hair visibly wet from his shower still, as Chris stood infront of them to explain his usual announcements to everyone, "I'd like to start off by seeing I have now come to a decision as to what you guys are to be called from here on out! From now on, all of you guys competing are officially considered Tourists!", nobody said anything to that, so Chris just shrugged and continued, "Anyway, Welcome to Today's challenge! It's-"

"Is this Reward or Elimination?", Alejandro then asked, Heather and Veronica nodded in agreement with this.

"Good question!", Chris replied, "But, sorry Alejandro, that's classified!"

"We already had someone booted out last time", Tyler whispered to the others, "So it's gotta be a reward this time!"

"Did someone say boots?", Lindsay said aloud, "Oh my god I haven't shopped for boots in ages! I totally love boots, and shoes! I love them both! Don't you Beth?"

"Totally!", Beth said back with a smile, "Shoes are like, one of the best inventions ever made!"

"I know right?", Lindsay replied, "I, I would just die if I wasn't able to buy shoes!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!", Sadie then added with a bit of sadness in her voice. Chris then decided it was time to end their conversation.

"Well, Lindsay, Beth and Sadie", Chris said to them, "I hope you are all ready, because we're going to what is the Bootleg capital of the world, probably the country that makes the most products in the world, AND the most populated country of the world, CHINA!", Chef then bursted through the door with a chinese kimino on. The stereotypical asian music piece (Nananananana-na-na-na) also sounded as he bursted in.

"You guys really have to use that music, don't you?", Heather commented to the music cue.

"Yep!", Chris answered, "It's a television law, practically! Now anyway, remember that anyone who doesn't sing will be IMMEDIATLELY disqualified...and Ezekiel, when you regain your ability to speak properly, your rap will ALSO get you disqualified.", he then looked straight at Ezekiel with his face fully bandaged and a rash covering his body, Ezekiel just made mumbled noises that were intelligble, "And Duncan, you have to SING too!"

"I'm not out yet, am I?", Duncan replied, "So shut it McLean."

"I mean like, actually have a big part in the songs."

"Hell no.", Duncan remarked, "You can go fuck yourself if you want that."

"Fine, suit yourself", Chris said with a shrug, "Just sayin', when barely nobody's left in the competition, ya probably won't last long."

"Oh well then."

"Yeah, whatever", Chris then looked over to Chef, "So Chef, I heard you had a new way to drop them into the destination?"

"Yep!", Chef then took out a katana from his kimono, and went over to a door, slicing into pieces, he and Chris grabbed hold of it as the wind blew all of the remaining tourists out of the plane and into the air, screaming.

"We could've just landed the plane!"

"That'd be too boring!"

"...Good point", after that, focus then shifted over to the contestants as they were screaming and falling towards the ground of China. Needless to say, that is right when Chris sounded the bell for all of them to sing. All of them were angry at him for this.

"Seriously?!", Noah exclaimed up at him, "I mean, seriously?!"

"Sing, and I might think about saving all your annoying asses!", Chris said from the plane using a megaphone, "And actually try this time, K?"

_**[SONG - "BEFORE WE DIE"]** _

All tourists are falling through the air for this song, falling right towards China.

Veronica - "We're singing as we're falling."

Heather - "While some are cannonballing!"

Sadie - *is cannonballing passed them* "KATIE!"

Alejandro - "Our lives begin to flash before our eeeyyyyes!"

Noah & Cody - "We might just go cablooyey!"

Trent & Tyler - holding onto eachother - "Get smushed and go cachooey!"

All contestants - " 'cept theres tons of stuff to do before we die!"

Veronica - "World's top actress!"

Cody - "Billiard's champion!"

DJ - "Make it home to see my momma!"

Sierra - "Marry Cody!", she then flies over to Cody and hugs him against his will.

Bridgette - "Catch a barrel!"

Lindsay - "Be an Actress in a Drama!"

Heather - "Europe's Ruler!"

Gwen - "Prom Destroyer!"

Eva - "Toughest Trainer!"

Trent - "An awesome singer!"

Alejandro - "Lion Tamer!"

Tyler - "Repairman for the parallel bars!"

Noah - "But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!"

Sadie - "Before we smash into the Katie from the sky!"

DJ - "Flat into little pieces!"

Trent - "Heads merged with our feetses!"

Duncan - Is very bored and trying to just barely sing, "That would really suck and here's why."

Everyone is now holding hands in a human circle as they fall together.

Bridgette - "We'd like to keep on living!"

Alejandro - "So Chris, we hope your giving-"

Sierra - "Some wings!"

Veronica - "A jet pack!"

Gwen - "A giant skygina!"

Heather - "Parachute!"

Cody - "My mom's lawyers!"

Duncan - "Owen's parents!"

Tyler - "A Trampoline!"

Trent - "A giant spring!"

Alejandro - "Rocket boots!"

Lindsay - "Flying Squirrels!"

Beth - "Bubble baths!"

Lindsay - "I chang to bubbles too!"

DJ - "Momma!"

Sadie - "Katie!"

Noah - "Waterbed!"

Eva - "How about something to help us up!"

All contestants - "Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!"

_**["BEFORE WE DIE" ENDS]** _

Following the song, everyone returned to screaming and falling down. However, they were saved since right ontop of the large Great Wall of china in the middle of the large bamboo forest/jungle, Chris had a giant bowl of soft rice placed with pillows at the very bottom to save the contestants so he could torture them with a challenge. All of them as such survived and fell into that instead. Cody was the final one to fall in though, behind all of the others. Chris, Chef and then appear, Chris nodding with a smile at this, Chef and Pennywise just remaining silent. With that, all of the teams were gathered away from the large bowl of rice, and instead at an non-explicit part of the Great Wall, gathered together of course. Chris stood beside large bowls of birds nests and weave-like pieces along with bamboo sticks. "Mi Hao!", Chris said to them all, "Welcome, to China! A vast country filled with history, culture, innovations, bootleg merchandise, and delicious sauces! Our first challenge is torn from the pages of it's rich history! In eight million B.C., king Dim Sum led a batallion of donkey warriors down, this very great wall!"

"Eight million B.C. was the Miocene era", Cody explained to him, "As in, no people around.", Chris became annoyed with this,

"Yeah, what she said"

"Hey!", Cody replied back as Veronica chuckled, "I'm not a she!"

"ANYWAY", Chris then began, "We've provided all three of you teams with a set of selected vehicles to help you get to your destination! Now originally this was going to be an after merge country, but due to the whole GLAAD sending Death Threats starting and now they have to actually APPROVE the countries before we visit them, China was moved up here. So anyway, since Team Amazon won the first challenge, they get the Donkey!", Chris then gestured over to a nearby Donkey , "Team I am Really Really Super Extra Hot since they came in second get the carriage, and Team Victory since you guys lost, you get the wooden sandals!"

"Awww!", Lindsay said unhappily, "I was hoping for the shoes!"

"So anyway", Chris continued, "You will race down to the destination, where the second and final challenge will begin!", suddenly his cellphone began to ring, "Hold on a minute, Producers", Chris then answered it and spoke to them. Veronica then nodded to Heather, and Veronica pulled Lindsay away from Alejandro to privately speak. Alejandro noticed, but Sadie and Beth came infront of him and their gushing over him stopped him from moving forward.

"Lindsay, we need to have some girl talk", Veronica said to Lindsay, "About, Fashion."

"Fashion?", Lindsay happily answered, "What about?"

"Well", Veronica replied, "Specifically, I wanted to tell you that I heard that Hong Kong nearby is having a sale on shoes and-", before she could finish Lindsay had already run off into the distance, Veronica folded her arms and smiled, Heather did the same as well. Just then Alejandro arrived on the scene, looking for Lindsay.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Oh nowhere", Veronica then walked passed Alejandro and back with her own team. Alejandro turned to Heather.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Veronica are doing", he said to her, "I'm just saying."

"Whatever", Heather replied as she joined up with Veronica, "You'll find Lindsay anyway."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "They certainly are good. Oh well, if I do lose Lindsay it won't be a total loss. The other people I plan on using during this game would be much more benefitial. Though that said, I will still give the effort in to prevent her loss. I must admit, I'm impressed by both of them. Though, Veronica worries me slightly, let's just say, she reminds me of someone back home...", he then shivers a bit at the thought. "Only by one percent though, she and Heather will still both fall to me eventually, probably at the merge."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Alejandro might be good, but I'm better!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Alright!", Chris said as his phone call ended, "Are you all ready?", Chris then looked and saw all teams were. Cody, Duncan, Heather and Veronica were seated on the Donkey while Eva and Sierra were close at it's sides, Alejandro, and Tyler rode in the carriage while Trent, Ezekiel and Beth pushed it, and Team Victory were all wearing wooden sandals that had little to no traction at all.

"Beth", Alejandro then said to his team-mate, "You need to go find Lindsay as the challenge begins."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Right on it!", Beth said, turning to Chris, "Chris, I need to go find Lindsay, Alejandro said so!"

"Alrighty then!", Chris replied back, "Go.", Beth than ran off immediately after that was said. Alejandro then got off and replaced her spot on the carriage immediately. "NOW is everyone ready?"

"Yes!", everyone said unison.

"Then, GO!", as Chris said that Team Victory tried their best to move, but the lack of traction on the wall made them all fall into eachother and roll down the incline, eventually tumbling into a ball once they hit the other incline. Duncan laughed at the sight, but Team Amazon's donkey wasn't moving. It's notable that Cody had given it a name: 'Ace'. Team CIRRRRH on the other hand, had begun moving much more smoothly than Team Victory, very easily passing them up.

"Come on you stupid donkey!", Heather angrily said, "MOVE!"

"You're doing it wrong, Heather", Veronica corrected, "You're supposed say, ahem, Giddy up, Redneck version of a pony, we need to win this challenge and you're the only one that will help us!"

"No comment", Duncan added in on his own.

"C'mon Ace!", Cody said to the donkey more kindly than Heather or Veronica, "You gotta help us out here, just, move your legs!", Ace did nothing in response though.

"Eva, just carry this stupid thing.", Heather then said to Eva, "This thing is not going to budge.", however, Eva was listening to her MP3 player and thus did not hear Heather. As such, Heather groaned angrily, not wanting to disturb Eva from her precious music.

"C'mon Ace!", Cody then said to it, "Get a move on!", Cody then lightly kicked the donkey near it's hind legs, a classic way to get horses to move. This got Ace to make it's noises and also kick Sierra right in the stomach and face and to the ground before running at top speed passed Team Victory. The team was amazed, and Eva caught Sierra by her ponytail and ran alongside the horse dragging Sierra along the ground by said ponytail. "Woah! Is that how you break up with people in the Donkey world?!", as Cody and his team got Ace to finally move, Chris just smiled and laughed as he looked at Team Victory, none of them could get up properly.

"Okay, these shoes are awful!", Gwen complained, trying to keep steady using the sides of the Great Wall but still tripping and falling.

"Tell me about it", Noah replied as he just decided to stay on the ground, "There is not only no fraction, but I'm pretty sure these things are bootlegs of something."

"Katie would love to share this with me!", Sadie said with a sad tone of voice, "We always used to share memories together!"

"You two used to share EVERYTHING together", Noah replied right back at Sadie.

"Including a Brain", Gwen added.

"Alright guys!", Bridgette then interrupted, "We need a game plan for this! Otherwise, we'll lose again! And I'm assuming we can't take these things off?", Bridgette and her team then turned to Chris, who shook his head no. "Of course, so what are we gonna do?"

"Hey, I think I got it!", DJ then said happily, "Chris, there are two parts of this challenge, right?", Chris then nodded his head 'yes', "Then guys, how about we just hold hands for balance and just help eachother slowly get to it! The second challenge can't really start without us, right?"

"That just might work, DJ!", Gwen said with a smile, her, Noah, Bridgette and Sadie agreeing with DJ's plan.

"I agree", Noah replied, "But, how do we stand up to do this?"

"Oh", DJ was then no longer happy, "Right."

"Okay, how about this?", Bridgette then had everyone's attention, "How about we just crawl to the finish line?", everyone then made intelligible agreements with her as all of them got onto their stomachs and began crawling up the slope they were at. Chris couldn't help but just smile and laugh at the sight he was seeing.

"Wow", he said to the camera, "This, will be good.", following that, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Tyler riding the carriage as Trent, Ezekiel and Alejandro pushed it. Tyler couldn't help but worry about Lindsay the entire time, and Alejandro couldn't help but notice this. He then prepared in his mind something to say to Tyler while still pushing the carriage along, and he then began to speak it.

"Tyler, are you worried for your girlfriend?", Alejandro said as Tyler just silently nodded in response, "Do not worry, I'm sure Beth will find her."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Beth is her friend, is she not? Well, given how close they are I'm sure that eventually Lindsay will be back with us along with Beth by the time we reach the finish line, so you will have nothing to worry about."

"I repeat, how do you know?"

"Alejandro's right, dude", Trent then added in, "I heard that friends that close can just sense eachother, Beth'll definitely know where Lindsay is."

"You really believe that stuff?"

"Yeah", Trent said with a light laugh, "I do."

"Well, as me and Trent are putting it", Alejandro added, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Tyler was then happy again and smiled at the two, "Thanks."

"No problem", both Trent and Alejandro said that in unison/at the same time.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I honestly have no real way of knowing if Beth will actually find Lindsay or not. But I must say, Trent being superstitious might help with my plans later."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus shifted right back to Team Amazon, with Ace still running at top speed, mainly due to Heather continuously kicking him for no real reason but to keep him going faster.

"That's it, Ace!", Heather said to him while kicking, "Keep going!"

"Do you really need to kick the thing that much?", Duncan said to her, "It might kick back, ya know!"

"Yeah!", Cody added, "I mean, it's helping us, but Heather, please stop!"

"Fine", Heather said as she stopped kicking Ace after Cody pleaded for her to do so, "I guess you have a point, it's still running anyway."

"Thanks", Cody answered, "Ace is my buddy, so...thanks...heheh...surprised you listened to me, Heather."

"Well", Heather then looked at a glaring Veronica in-front of her, "I did it, just cuz."

"Besides", Veronica began, "We don't need it to go fast anyway, there's no way they will find Lindsay AND win the challenge in time.", of course right after that focus shifted over to Hong Kong's shopping district, where Lindsay currently had eleven bags of stuff on her shoulders and in her hands altogether, and was still shopping. She was having the time of her life, even when Beth came in she was too busy buying more shoes and clothes.

"Lindsay!", Beth said to grab her attention just as she bought a new kimono and also a pair of shoes,

"Beth?", Lindsay said as she turned around, "Oh Hi Beth! I was just buying some new clothes! I heard they were having a sale, and they're selling everything to famous people for free!"

"Lindsay!", Beth exclaimed again, "We're doing a challenge, we need you there to win!"

"You started the challenge without me?", Lindsay pouted, "That's not fair!"

"So you need join us now!"

"Okay, but, who's going to carry my new clothes and shoes?"

"I will! Let's just go!", after Beth took half of Lindsay's new belongings and the two ran, with Beth in the lead so she could take Lindsay to the challenge. After focus went over to Chris as he stood right behind the finish line, facing the camera.

"Will Lindsay and Beth make it back? Who will win the challenge? Will my muffins ever be baked properly?", he said to the camera, "Find out when we get back, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey kids! Do you keep spilling drinks everywhere, but your parents don't want to stop naggining? Do your parents constantly annoy you by not understanding your insecurities and forcing you to show your face that you don't like to the world when you'd rather be alone? Do your parents just don't get that you'd like a lack of attention? Well, fret no more! Because now we have the Parent stopper!", suddenly shows a gun-like device with a stopwath on it instead of a trigger, "Yes, the Parent stopper! Just press the button on your parents or any annoying authority figure, and they will freeze in time! Thus, allowing you to finally be yourself without those nagging, annoying parents!Call now!", after that his voice was sped up speaking of limited sales, warranties and the like.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS - BACK TO CHRIS AT FINISH LINE]**

"Welcome back to Total Drama!", Chris said so he could return to the actual episode, "Where our tourists are in a mega tough race down the-", suddenly Team Amazon came racing in on their donkey Ace;

"Look out!", all of them except Veronica said to Chris as he ducked out of the way, Ace stopped just after that, and Team Amazon cheered at seeing they were currently first, just ahead of Team CIRRRRH. Ace farted once he stopped.

"We won!", Heather cheered as Eva took out her Mp3 player and put it away. "We did it!"

"Actually", Chris then said, "Nothing to cheer about, there's no prize for first anyway."

"What?!", the team said in unison with eachother.

"What do you mean no prize?!", Eva then approached Chris angrily, "WE BEAT ALL THE OTHER TEAMS!"

"What's this talk of no prizes?", Alejandro said as he and his team arrived passed the finish line, "Chris?"

"There is no prize for getting first in the first challenge", Chris explained, "If the producers didn't call me I'd have explained that a certain number of people who make it passed the finish before the gong rings", a gong, a large disc attached to a wooden stand with a stick to ring/sound it briefly came into attention, "Will get to join me for a very special lunch! A.k.a the next part of the challenge!"

"That's bullshit!", Eva then yelled at Chris, "You, you never said that before!"

"Eva, calm down!", Cody said to her, "We're still in the lead! So, we have the advantage so far! Thanks to Ace!"

"I guess you're right", Eva replied to Cody with, "Besides, they're missing a team member!"

"Lindsay and Beth should return shortly", Alejandro said confidentally, "We both will be caught up soon."

"Actually dude", Trent said as he tapped Alejandro's shoulders, "They might be a little slow.", of course he was pointing to Team Victory, who was just now joining all of them on the finish line, crawling along the ground of the Great Wall and all of them holding hands with eachother so none of them would fall due to the inclines. The two other teams looked at them with puzzled looks, even Chris, as they crossed the finish line together. Needless to say, they were all bummed out once they saw the other two teams had crossed before them.

"We lost?", Bridgette pointed out, "Well...can't say I'm surprised."

"Actually", Noah then said, "Since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Whatever is missing both of it's dim-wits, we might have a chance."

"Oh", Alejandro then said, visibly distressed at this, "Well, they'll be back soon!", just then Chris rang the gong, meaning Lindsay and Beth were officially out of the second part of the challenge. "...After part two of the challenge."

"Well, at least we're not in last place anymore!", DJ then said to his team, before turning to Chris, "Right, Chris?"

"Right, DJ!", Chris answered, "Since Team I am Really Super Hyper Mega Ultra Amazingly Stunningly Hot is missing two of it's team-mates, they technically do not get to participate in the next part of the challenge and are currently facing elimination when we return!", all of Team CIRRRRH then gasped, "While Team Victory and Team Amazon, will get to compete to see who wins the reward, and who just gets to be in economy class!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Yes! We won yet again! Okay, maybe not officially, but still. Not only that, but Alejandro gets to face elimination this time! He is SO going down!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Well, at least we didn't completely lose today."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I hope my girl at least gets to remember me before she goes home!...If she goes home."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, everyone was seated inside a restaraunt of sorts with Team Victory and Team Amazon seated at a large table and Team CIRRRRH seated in seats to the side. Chris stood infront of the winning teams, explaining the second part of the challenge.

"To win this part of the challenge", he explained, "At least one member from either Team Victory or Team Amazon will have to eat more than the others at this amazing chinese restaraunt!"

"Who doesn't love won-tons?", Cody optimistically began, "Last new years, I ate about a thousand of the-"

"'CEPT THAT", Chris said loudly so Cody would shut up, but then he continued normally, "This is the world's most AUTHENTIC chinese restaraunt! You'll be enjoying REAL street food delicacies!", Alejandro was then relieved that he wasn't competing in this challenge as Chris listed off the foods, Veronica wasn't, however, "Deep fried grasshoppers, gun-pao larvae, and of course the classic bird's nest with various random insect soup!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "For once, I am a little happy that we did not win. As much skill and grace as I have, my stomach is still not the strongest.", he then looks worried or scared of a memory, "Someone back home likes to-nevermind."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"We're baaaacck!", Lindsay and Beth then said as they walked into the restaraunt.

"Are we late for the challenge?"

"Well, kinda", Chris said to them, "We're starting the second part now, and your team will be facing elimination at the end of this episode."

"What?", Lindsay and Beth both said, before sighing of unhappiness.

"So...yeah, go over there.", Chris then pointed them to where their team was sitting, and as such as they joined them. Most of the team just frowned and looked at them, more specifically Lindsay. The only exception of course was Tyler.

"Man", Duncan said with a laugh, "What idiots."

"It's only Lindsay that really screwed up", Cody then said to Duncan, "Not Beth."

"Well sitll", Duncan replied as he continued chuckling, "What idiots."

"ANYWAY!", Chris then said to them, "You must eat each bowl of delish food, and open your mouth to show it went down! If you fail to do so or you're last to finish, you go sit with Team I am Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Hot on the loser tables!", suddenly Chef came in wheeling in the first meal, it was just symbol meat squares in a bowl, and he gave them to all the still in the challenge contestants. Cody picked his up with chopsticks.

"What is this?", he asked, just as the bell was sounded. Upon that, Duncan immediately got up from the table and sat with Team CIRRRRH. Eva glared at him angrily, but he just stayed with them. She gave up eventually, however, rolling her eyes. Since he had participated in the first song, he was technically exempt from having to sing in the second of the same episode, so Chris let this one slide.

"Allow ME, to begin today's number!", he said, as the song began.

**_[SONG - "MA-MiN CHI"]_ **

Chris - is dressed in a blue fancy chinese robe, including face paint, a beard and a fancy head-wear, "A little chinese lesson for you! Ma-Min chi means enjoy your meal!"

Veronica, Sierra, Cody, Eva, Heather, Bridgette, Noah, Sadie, Gwen, DJ - "Ma-min chi it's no raw deal!"

Cody (speaking) - "Is it roasted eel?"

Chris (speaking) - "It's donkey meat! Local delicacy!", in response everyone became grossed out that was competing in the challenge.

DJ (speaking) - "Well I'm outta here.", he then joins Duncan and Team CIRRRRH.

Bridgette (speaking) - "Same here!", she follows right after DJ.

Cody (speaking, worried for Ace) - "Ace? Where are you? Fart if you can here me!"

Veronica - shrugs and eats it, "Wow, imagining that it was Cody's animal friend made it tasty for some reason!", she then opens her mouth happily, Cody is highly offended at this, practically angry in-fact.

Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie and Gwen - All manage to do it, but none of them are happy about it.

Heather (speaking) - "Hurry, Cody!"

Cody (speaking) - "No! I can't do it! I can't eat Ace."

Eva (speaking) - "Men."

Chris (speaking) - "Cody, you're out! To the loser bench.", Cody in response groans, and joins Duncan, DJ, Bridgette and Team CIRRRRH as those still in the challenge are handed a bowl of what looks to be worms. The song then continues. Chris continues in a singing voice, "Ma-min chi means Bon Appetite!"

Veronica, Sierra, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie and Gwen - "Ma-min-chi what do we have to eat?"

Heather - "It's still moving it's feet! It's hundreds and hundreds of disgusting little feet!"

Chris (speaking) - "Live Mealworms! Local delicacy!", Noah, Veronica, Sadie and Heather are all highly disgusted by this, while Eva is able to eat them down whole and show her mouth.

Eva (speaking) - "Stop being babies and just EAT! It's not that hard.", most of them then all groaned.

Noah - (speaking) "Done", he shivers as he shows his mouth.

Sadie (speaking) - "For Katie!", she then opens her mouth.

Gwen (speaking) - "This will definitely come back to haunt me", she then opens her mouth with a shiver like Noah.

Sierra (speaking) - "Done!", shows her mouth. "I have a strong stomach!"

Veronica (speaking) - finishes just before Heather, "Done!"

Heather - still chewing, Chris comes up.

Chris - "Heather, you're out! Loser bench!"

Heather - pukes right in Chris' face before she joins Cody, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Team CIRRRRH. When she sits down, she pouts at her defeat, sitting right next to Cody who pats her back to assure her it's alright. The song then continues.

Chris - continues song, "Ma-min-chi it's dinner for six!"

Veronica, Sierra, Eva, Noah, Gwen and Sadie - "Ma-min-chi we've got room for more!"

Veronica - holding up a fried starfish on a stick, "I think I'm nearly done for!"

Chris (speaking) - "Starfish on a scewer! Local delicacy!", everyone still in the challenge shivered in digust, Sierra could hardly eat it and Veronica hesitated to do so. However, Eva was able to stuff it all down easily and show her mouth before turning to the others.

Eva (speaking) - "You guys gonna finish that or do I have to eat it?"

Sadie (speaking) - "I can't! I just can't! I'm sorry Katie!", she then joins everyone at the loser tables as Sierra, Eva and Gwen are showing their mouths.

Noah (speaking - "As much as I want to win, we're already not going to be in elimination, so I'll just give up now.", he then joins the loser tables as well. This leaves Veronica was technically the last to not finish their meals.

Chris (speaking) - "Veronica, you're out! Loser tables!"

Veronica - "UGH!", she then joins the loser tables as well, and is very unhappy with failure. The next dish is then revealed to be a bowl full of octopus and what looks to be green foamy stuff. The octopi are still slightly moving.

Chris (speaking) - "Yeah, we don't even know what that's called. It ain't ripe whatever it is!", the song then continues, Chris as such is singing for it, "Ma-min-chi don't, get the squirts!"

Eva, Sierra and Gwen - "Ma-min-chi we'd rather eat our shirts!"

Eva - goes to eat meal, but due to her stomach being visibly full, this meal is unable to be properly eaten and she finally pukes. Her team all gasp at her defeat, and she joins the loser tables angrily, glaring at all of those that quit before she was defeated.

Chris (speaking) - "Well, that was fast!", Sierra and Gwen then both open their mouths at exactly the same time, "And since you two are both done at the same time, one more round!", the next meal was then given to them; "Fresh Cockroach soup mixed with spider insides, rotten apples, and dog meat!", everyone then gasped, especially DJ and Bridgette.

Bridgette & DJ (speaking) - "DOG MEAT?!"

Chris (speaking) - "Local delicacy!", suddenly the song then continues.

Gwen & Sierra - "Ma-min chi man-man chi!"

Chris - "We love to eat on the yanghtzee! Ma-min-chi man-man-", puking noises are then heard, and soon enough Gwen is puking while Sierra actually manages to finish the meal.

Sierra - "Cody's in first class with me, and my team agggaaaaaiiinnnn!"

_**["MA-MIN-CHI ENDS" - IMMEDIATELY GOES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY]** _

With that song over, the plane was once more flying, even running into a flock of ducks flying in mid-air as focus shifted right to Team CIRRRRH's first elimination ceremony. For the first time, all of them sat in the drop of shame's room, all of them unhappy as Chris explained the deal to them.

"Okay, since this is your first elimination ceremony", he explained to them, "I'll give you guys the run-down, you will find six passports in the confessional room nearby, and you must stamp the one of the person you want off of the team and the plane. Then, during the ceremony, I will count said votes and those safe will get a barf bag of peanuts, except Ezekiel who's bag will just be empty IF he gets one, and the one who does NOT get a bag will be immediately casted out of the plane, does everybody understand."

"Yes", Team CIRRRRH all said in unison.

"Good!", Chris answered, "Now, get to voting!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS/ VOTING PROCESS]**

Alejandro - "He's completely useless as well as annoying", stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 2]**

Tyler - "Nobody else!", stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 3]**

Lindsay - stamps everyone's passport madly, including her own.

**[VOTE 4]**

Beth - Stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 5]**

Trent - "She costed us the challenge.", stamps Lindsay's passport.

**[VOTE 6]**

Ezekiel - mumbles something intelligible through is bandages as he stamps Lindsay's passport.

**[VOTING PROCESS OVER - CUT BACK TO CEREMONY]**

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel, Everyone", he then looks right at Lindsay who sheepishly smiled back , "I'll just say Lindsay for that one, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Lindsay", Chris then finished counting the votes and looks to the team, "That's just great people, it's a god damned Tie!"

"Is that good?", Tyler then asked.

"NO!", Chris exclaimed, "That means we're gonna have to do a tie breaker!"

"Oh!", Lindsay then suddenly interrupted, "Like the one time I accidentally broke my daddy's tie?"

"No, I mean another challenge!"

"Oh", Team CIRRRRH all said in unison.

"Or at least I would", Chris said as he read a text message from his iphone, "You see, since the fans that know of this stupid alternate universe STILL don't want Ezekiel off,I have no choice but to say that Lindsay lost the tiebreaker, and she's going home."

"What?!", Tyler and Beth both exclaimed in shock.

"That's not fair!", Beth said to Chris, "They didn't even get to do the challenge!"

"Blame the producers, not me", Chris said as Lindsay got her parachute and walked towards the drop of shame, "Any last words, Lindsay?"

"Yeah!", Lindsay happily said before turning to her team, "Where's Tyler?"

"I'M TYLER!", Tyler then exclaimed at her, desperate to gain her attention again, "Linds, don't you remember?"

"No!", Lindsay replied, "I mean this cute chinese guy I saw! He said his name was Tyler! He worked at one of the shops, oh, and Chris, you will send the stuff I bought back home with me, right?"

"Of course!", Chris then pushed all of Lindsay's newly bought stuff right out of the plane. Lindsay gasped at this.

"My stuff!", were her last words before taking the parachute and jumping right out of the plane, Chris just looked on and smiled. Tyler and Beth both sighed of sadness. Alejandro however just shrugged, assured his team would do at least good without Lindsay involved. Soon enough all of them were leaving, joining Team Victory in the economy class as focus shifted to Chris with Chef in the cockpit as the plane flew for it's next destination.

"Drama, Romance, and a totally awesome challenge!", Chris said as he looked at he camera in the cockpit, "What is Alejandro planning? Will Tyler and Lindsay ever be together again? Will Sadie ever remeet Katie? Will Sierra ever marry Cody? How long will Heather and Veronica's alliance last this time? Find out all these answers and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the latest episode was finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap -** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_


	4. Bollywood, Baby!

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour", Chris began in the plane to recap the previous episode, "Mi-Hao China! And whatever way you say goodbye in Chinese! Basically, we went to China! Heather and Veronica made a surprising team up against Alejandro, but Veronica still refused to let Cody or Sierra in. Alejandro on the other hand, let Lindsay slide for him his control, but then again like she would've been much use to him anyway. I wonder what he has in plan this time! Eva helped Sierra by the hair, and Duncan still only BARELY sang! Team Victory managed to not be in last place for once, thanks to Bridgette and Noah's ingenuity. However, they still lost to Sierra and the Amazons during the disgusting food eating challenge, though. Haha. So technically, they are still losers! Sierra still held on to Cody quite alot, but not as much as she hoped thanks to the short-lived Donkey friend the team got, and man did I look AMAZING in that Chinese outfit! I mean, seriously! Look at me! I'm hot!", he then clears his throat a bit, "Anyway, yeah, Lindsay ended up going home after Veronica and Heather tricked her. Tyler and Beth seemed to be the only bunch that really cared. OH, and Sadie lost her Katie photo and Ezekiel is currently left with a rash and full-face bandages thanks to Pennywise giving him said rash with his medical tactics.", Chris then appeared physically in the cockpit to finish, "Who's gonna be the next to go? What will these new alliances bring us? Will the photo of Katie ever be recovered? Find out the answers to all of those questions and MORE, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", after that the episode went to the intro sequence, and was followed right by the episode itself opening up. This episode opened up in the first class cabin of the plane. One of the first things focused on was Cody, who was visibly disturbed. The reason he was disturbed was Sierra, who was sitting on a seat with a open pizza box on her lap. On the pizza box's inside was a picture of her desktop (Her being held bridal style by a very muscular Cody) and she was using a dead rat as a mouse, acting as if it was her own computer.

"Oh Cody", Sierra said to herself, "This is the best time of my life! I can't wait until we get some alone time at the merge or after the show!", this of course made Cody even more disturbed than he was before.

"Uhhh", he hestitated to reply, "Yeah well...let me talk to some of the others, okay?"

"Okay, you do that", Sierra replied, "I need to check my blogs anyway.", Cody then immediately went over to where Veronica and Heather were seated. Both were being served by one of the flight attendant interns that had only left once he arrived. Needless to say, Veronica was the one unhappy to see him.

"Hey, Heather, can I ask you for advice?"

"Sure, Cody", Heather then answered back surprisingly nicely, "What is it? Let me guess, crazy phsycho fan bitch?"

"Yeah."

"Well then", Veronica then butted in, "That's YOUR problem Cody. NOT hers, mine or OURS."

"He was asking ME, I think I should be able to answer him if I choose!"

"WE'RE in an alliance", Veronica bluntly replied, "Not just YOU. So, my say counts! And I get an extra say for being the oldest of us, too."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You know what", Cody said as he angrily looked at Veronica and sighed, "I'll just ask someone else."

"Yes, you do that. Now.". After Veronica said that Cody walked away from the two. He passed by Sierra once more, and only got more disturbed the more he looked at her as he then walked over to the couch of first class, which was where Duncan was lounging and relaxing with a drink in one hand and the other behind his head. Cody was a little nervous about asking advice from him, but since Duncan was a friend he was easily able to get around that.

"Hey, Duncan?", Cody said to get the punk's attention, just as Duncan burped after drinking.

"What?", Duncan said once he noticed Cody was there, "What do you want?"

"Nothin much really", Cody replied, "But, can ya help me out with uh", he then pointed one hand right over to Sierra, "Yeah."

"Sorry", Duncan answered with a shrug, "Can't help."

"Why not?!"

"You really think I know much about girls?"

"Oh...yeah...well...Eva?", Cody then turned to the bar, but Eva wasn't there. Instead he just heard sounds of her showering from the other room of first class, and knew too well not to try and bother Eva to help him. He just sighed as focus then went over to economy class, where the other two teams were gathered in. Sitting right across Team Victory, Alejandro turned to his fellow Team CIRRRRH member Trent with a smirk on his face, a plan of action of course in his mind.

"So, Trent", Alejandro began to the other boy, "I must ask you something."

"Like what, dude?"

"Oh nothing really, just, are you really confident in your, superstitions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you heard of irony?", Alejandro then explained to him, "We're named after the host, so don't you think that karma or some whatever force would probably punish us for that?"

"So you're saying that we might lose because we're named after Chris?"

"It's possible. And you might be voted off quite early, after Ezekiel, since, there is not many people on this team let alone working together."

"You're asking me if I wanna be in an alliance with you?"

"Yes, with the whole team", Alejandro then replied, "I just want this team working together one hundred percent, Ezekiel included.", after that Trent gave it a little thought, eventually smiling and agreeing with Alejandro.

"Well, that makes sense I guess", Alejandro smiled at Trent's response.

"Excellent.", after that, focus briefly shifted to Team Victory. Sadie was still focusing on admiring Alejandro alongside Bridgette, while Noah and Gwen both shared suspcious glares at said hispanic boy. They were going to speak of their suspicions, but didn't get the chance to do as soon enough Chris' voice started talking via the intercom system of the plane.

"Greetings, Tourists!", the host and pilot said, "I'm here to tell you where we're going! We're going to the home of the Taj Mahal I think, a place known for tech support and tigers, India! Also home, of Bollywood! Oh, and expect some minor turbulance coming up soon...yeah.", as soon as he finished saying that the entire plane shook from said turbulance. This of course made all of the tourists scream and plenty of them slammed into eachother. Though, in first class the contestants had all strapped on their seatbelts that were not present or of good quality in economy class, so as such they were actually enjoying it. In the end, once they landed, all of economy class' inhabitants were all piled together. Of course once they all were out of the plane and standing before Chris infront of a large and massive jungle with a large temple and mountain behind even that, they were standing all nicely and normal but still.

"So this is india?", Noah sarcastically began, "It looks like a jungle to me."

"Well, it's in the country!", Chris replied, "Now, India is a very large and famous country, and is known for it's rich hindu culture of peace and wisdom, and of course for it's honour and respect for the cows. But, we won't be in the cities, instead, your challenge involves, the jungle!"

"What are we gonna do?", Heather then complained, "Walk around looking for Tigers just so they can kill us?"

"I wish!", Chris said much to everyone's gasp, "But, I can't unfortunately, no it's not. Instead, you will be trying to find someone!"

"In the jungle?", Cody then asked, "How?"

"He's in the temple!", Chris then explained, "Now let me speak!", he then waited for a moment when nobody was talking, "Alright, so, you will be going to the temple to meet my good Indian friend Mahamki. He's a very old man, about over one hundred or something years old, so...yeah...don't expect him to be in the jungle. Anyway, how you GET to Mahamki will be your own choice, but of course you must follow your individual team AND also sing if I tell you to do so!"

"We know we know", Noah said back at the host, "Do you really have to repeat yourself over and over every episode?"

"I don't mind Chris speaking", Sierra said in a gushing tone of voice, "Him and Cody's voices talking more is just perfect."

"Exactly!", Chris proudly said in response to Sierra, "Now, without any further adue, I say we begin this challenge! Ready, Set, GO!", however once he said all of that, the contestants didn't run at all but instead just simply started walking. This annoyed Chris greatly, but he said nothing and just looked at them annoyed. Just as the teams were starting to enter the jungle of course, Alejandro decided he would get payback on Heather and Veronica for what they did to his team previously.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Veronica and Heather got rid of Lindsay, so I think it only makes sense that I at least, encourage, them to lose one of their own team-mates as well."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Alejandro noticed that Duncan was behind the rest of his team and as such took advantage of this moment. Putting one hand on Duncan's shoulder, he smiled as Duncan turned around, Alejandro signaled his team to ignore him, and they did. Trent was curious, but ignored it. Duncan was confused, of course.

"Duncan", Alejandro began, "May I have a word with you?"

"I'm doing the challenge, so make it quick."

"Very well, I was just thinking, it's been four episodes into this season of the show, and I was just thinking, you know Chris will eventually force you to sing right?", Duncan then just shrugged in response to that as the two walked. Noah and Gwen noticed at this point, and became even more suspicious of Alejandro. Heather, Veronica, Sierra who was holding Cody against his will and Eva still hadn't noticed yet.

"So?", Duncan replied, "If he does, I'll just keep doing small bit parts."

"That will only get you so far", Alejandro then said, "Eventually, you will have to sing a larger part...that is...if you're still in the game. I would suggest that, since you've already won the first season and you don't wish to sing, perhaps you can afford to, surrender, so to speak of course."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Is he trying to get me to quit the game?...I have to say...he has a good point and gives a good reason."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You have a point", Duncan responded, looking back at Alejandro, "I'll do somethin' if he does.", he then walked away from Alejandro faster to be with his team, as Alejandro just nodded and smiled in response, going off with his own instead. Team Victory did the same too, and soon enough all of the teams were walking in their own individual pathways separate from eachother. Soon enough, focus shifted over to Team Victory. They were walking in an area of the jungle that basically similar to the others, only they were following a river that seemed to lead towards the mountain and temple.

"I don't trust that Alejandro", Gwen then said to Noah quickly, "I think we should watch out for him."

"Same here", Noah agreed with her, "He seems too...eely, to me."

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "And why was he talking to Duncan? He's on the a different team."

"You think I know?"

"You got an idea?"

"No", Noah then shrugged and looked around in all directions, "Besides, I think he's the type that would totally be listening in on this, he's too perfect not to."

"I know, right?", Sadie suddenly added in, "He's soooo yummy! Isn't he, Bridgette?"

"Who?"

"Alejandro!"

"Oh, yeah, him", Bridgette then blushed a bit and became nervous, "Well, he is, but I have a boyfriend, so...yeah."

"I'm just gonna say it again", DJ then added in, "You can't beat gravy, unless of course you're a fresher bowl of gravy.", in response both Noah and Gwen just rolled their eyes while Sadie continued gushing over Alejandro, and Bridgette tried to hide it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I'm probably like the only girl here not swooning over Alejandro. Probably, because I have a brain. At least Bridgette still remembers Geoff, so she still has hers. I mean, yeah he's hot, but come on, people!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Gwen's confesional, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, who were also curious about what Alejandro was doing talking to Duncan. Alejandro was leading them of course, being in-front of them all, but that didn't stop them from wanting to confront him about his actions.

"Dude", Trent then began to him, "Why did you talk with the other team like that?"

"Simple, Trent", Alejandro said as both Trent and Tyler were curious, "I wanted to perform a little strategy, that is all. We're in alliance, are we not?"

"Alliance?", Tyler then questioned, "Who said anything about an alliance?"

"We're a team.", Alejandro explained, "That's what I meant. Besides, I was just, returning a favor, really."

"A Favor?", Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel who was still bandaged all said in unison, Beth was just silently gazing at Alejandro andn ot even listening to what they were saying.

"You'll see in due time", he said to his team with a smile, "Now follow me, where I'm from there are plenty of forestry and such, I'm used to this.", Trent and Tyler then looked to eachother and shrugged before following Alejandro alongisde Ezekiel and Beth. As they followed him into the woods, focus then shifted onto Team Amazon, who were much less calm than the other teams were. This was of course because of arguing. Of course, they were arguing over the direction they were to be going in as a team.

"I think we're going the wrong way!", Heather suddenly said aloud to the others, "We should be going left!"

"I'm sure going to the right would be better.", Veronica then added in.

"Really?", Eva then added herself, "Because I think we'll do best by going forward and shutting up."

"Yeah, like anyone trusts you", Heather then remarked.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh come now", Veronica then added in herself, "We all know that I have the right answer!"

"No, I have the right answer!", Eva angrily exclaimed, "We just keep going!"

"Well duh", Heather added, "But we keep going in the direction of left."

"Right!"

"Forward!"

"Guys!", Cody then said as he tried to come between this fighting, "You all have good ideas, but come-"

"Cody, nobody will ever listen to you", Veronica's interupption then brought on Sierra's own anger.

"Don't you talk back to Cody like that, you witch!"

"Witch?"

"Yeah! That's what you are!"

"Okay", Duncan said as he became annoyed, "Shut u-"

"I SAY WE GO THIS WAY!", all of the girls then said in unison at eachother, pointing in various directions and completely ignoring both Cody and Duncan who just looked at eachother and then at the girls with annoyed looks on their faces.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "No offense to you sane ladies out there, but JESUS, THESE were fucking ANNOYING AS HELL!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "They wouldn't stop arguing, heheh, but, I won't diss Heather, only Veronica, heheh. As for Sierra?...I'm still scared of her."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following those confessionals, Team Victory was once more the focus again. They were still together, and unlike the amazons also had agreed in which direction to go. However, that isn't to say they didn't come across their own team problems as they all together walked through the indian jungle.

"Alejandro is soooo cute!", Sadie said to break the team silence, "Like, oh my gosh, Bridgette!"

"We get it", Noah began, "You've been repeating that for the past hour or so."

"But still!", Sadie replied, "He is just that hot! Way hotter than Justin! And nicer, too!"

"Speaking of which", Gwen began, "I'm surprised Cody's not upset by Justin leaving, I thought he liked him."

"He probably has other people to worry about", Noah answered, "So, yeah."

"You really think so?"

"I know Cody, so yeah, that's what I'm gonna say."

"Guys!", Bridgette then called out, stopping herself and the rest of the team from moving further, "I think I hear something in the bushes...it sounds like a whimper!"

"It might be Justin", Noah said as a joke, "Crying after hurting his nails.", Gwen laughed a bit as his joke, even though it was quite dark to do so. DJ and Sadie just looked at them blankly as Bridgette payed more attention to going into the bushes to see what was the matter. Once she did so, she gasped at what she saw. It was merely a small tiger cub (a species of large cat that is known for it's orange colouring and black stripes) , that was crying due to being injured and it's mother not being around for suspicious reasons.

"It's a baby tiger!", Bridgette then said as she kneeled down to the baby and petted it sofly and kindly, "It's hurt!"

"Awwww!", Sadie commented as DJ too went over to the baby tiger, but Noah and Gwen had concerned looks on their faces.

"We gotta help this poor baby out!", DJ said as he joined Bridgette with kneeling by the infant cub.

"Uh, guys?", Gwen said to the two, "You do realize that's a baby tiger, right?"

"Yeah!", Both DJ and Bridgette said as DJ petted it and Bridgette looked at it's leg injury.

"Then you do realize that where a cub is, it's mother wouldn't be far away, right?", it was after Gwen pointed that out did Sadie join her and Noah in being concerned rather than caring for the cub. Even DJ put some thought into this, unlike Bridgette who wanted to care for said cub, and soon became scared as well.

"But he's hurt!", Bridgette said, not noticing the mother arriving behind her from the bushes. Everyone else on her team then became scared and started shaking as well as huddle up with eachother, but Bridgette remained kneeling by the injured cub, "He nees some sort of medical help", Bridgette then raised an eyebrow at how none of her team responded at all, "What's wrong?", they then continued shaking in fear, leading Bridgette to realize the truth as well, "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Meow meow", the cub went, telling Bridgette basically, 'yes, she is'.

"TIGER!", DJ screamed in pure terror as he grabbed Sadie, Noah and Gwen and dashed through the jungle. All they heard was the tiger mother's roars as they left Bridgette behind without even looking.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IN BACKGROUND]**

DJ - "I know I left Bridgette behind, but...I wasn't thinkin'!"

Chef - "Well, she still could've been eaten alive by that there tiger", he then laughs a bit, "Oh boy, trust me, how pissed a mother gets when her baby's are involved, man, you DON'T wanna get between that ladie's fury!"

DJ - Just has a scared look on his face.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Will Bridgette survive the wrath of the female tiger mom?", Chris said as he was still standing at the starting point, "Will Team Amazon find the righ way? Just what was Alejandro trying to accomplish by talking with Duncan? Will I ever get alone time in my hot tub? Find out the answers when we come back after these messages, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Male Narrator - "Hey! Have you ever wanted to have your favourite animals with you everywhere you go? Well, now you can!", suddenly the object of advertisement appears on screen, "Here is the Blankeypal! That's right, the blankeypal! These backpacks can turn from a stuffed animal, a blanket, a pillow and also a onsie! That's right, for all those moments your kids wish to keep warm, to have a friend to snuggle with, and need something they want! So, basically, it's a pillow, blanket and plusie all in one! And it can also turn into a pajama too! Comes in these following animals: Ladybug, Monkey, Lion, Pheasant, Tiger, Bear, and also Turkey! Note we are not responsible if your children get shot by a crazy physcotic hunter! Also look out for these products: The baby hair maker for your infant children, and also the Wonder Erection, which is way more ffective than viagara! Call now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Team CIRRRRH was shown to already be at the mountain, looking up at the temple on top of it. The team smiled happily at this sight, as it showed them they were closest to victory given that none of the other teams were even in sight at all. As such, all of them praised Alejandro for his instinct even though he didn't really do much else.

"Way to go, Al!", Tyler cheered, causing Alejandro to twitch a bit.

"Please, call me by my, full name", Alejandro said as he twitched a bit more.

"Sure thing, bro"

"Okay", Trent then began, "Now how do we get UP to the temple? I don't see any secret elevator around here or anything."

"That's easy!", Beth then said assuringly, "Alejandro can climb mountains like the perfect, hot goat!", Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel then turned to Alejandro.

"Can you?", Tyler and Trent asked in unison to Alejandro, who just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I can", the latin hunk answered, "But to carry all of you with me would be quite difficult, it would definitely slow me down".

"But can you do it?", Trent then furtherly asked.

"Of course I can."

"Well, then do it.", in response Alejandro then shrugged and took Trent and Tyler both over his shoulders, much to their shock and surprise but they didn't object to it, and then followed with Beth as well. Ezekiel he showed little care for and simply tied one of his head & face bandages to his belt so Ezekiel would be dragged in the back of him. Needless to say, as Alejandro began jumping and climbing up the cliff, the only getting repeatedly smacked by the mountain and it's rocks was Ezekiel, who couldn't complain due to the bandages preventing him from speaking. Though then again, he was being repeatedly smacked by rocks and such. Meanwhile, at the bottom, Chris, Chef and all arrived at the scene, Chris laughing at Ezekiel's misfortune as Chef knocked on an oddly placed rock to reveal that there was indeed a secret elevator inside of the mountain. The three then went inside of said elevator togehter and began riding it up to the temple in-order to get there before the contestants. As they did so, focus then shifted right back to Team Amazon, who were far from the temple and now right by a river instead. Needless to say, they got angry once they got there.

"I told you we were going in the wrong direction!", Veronica angrily shouted at her team, "I knew it!"

"Well, I thought it was the right way!", Eva angrily shouted right back, "Clearly, we should go the other way!"

"No!", Veronica argued back, "It will just lead us to more jungle!"

"There's Jungle EVERYWHERE around here, dumbshit!"

"Veronica's kind of right", Heather then argued, "But I say we go south! That's a direction we haven't gone in yet!"

"I say north!", Veronica then said, "The north is usually always leading to something good!"

"What do you have against the south?!", Eva then argued right back.

"Nothing", Veronica remarked, "But just pointing out the north usually is better in history."

"Barely anyone lives up there!", Eva argued right back, "So I say we go west anyway, it's where I last saw the mountain and temple."

"I say EAST!", Veronica then practically yelled, "I'm usually the one that's right, so now that I think about it, I say we go east!"

"WEST!"

"EAST!"

"SOUTH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GOD DAMN!", Duncan suddenly angrily shouted as her, Sierra and Cody were growing annoyed and tired of their arguing, "GOD FUCKING DAMN, JESUS CHRIST!"

"Excuse me?", Veronica, Heather and Eva all said right back to him in unison. Sierra then interrupted the situation, however.

"I have a better idea!", the fangirl began, "How about us three just leave you three you argue?"

"Whatever", Veronica then replied, "I'M going in MY OWN direction anyway, arguing like this is pointless", she then grabbed Heather by the arm and forcibly pulled her in another direction, "Heather, come with me.", the two then dissappeared across the river and went in the direction of east. Eva shrugged and with a blank expression began going in the direction of west as well, soon enough leaving just Cody, Duncan and Sierra there standing by the river.

"Well, looks like it's just us", Cody said with a very slight laugh, "Heheh."

"Yes", Sierra replied with a near wicked look to her eyes, "Just...us."

"Duncan?"

"Let's just go", Duncan then said as he started walking south."

"I think the temple was to the north", Sierra then pointed out as Cody was following Duncan, but she took him into her arms anyway, "But, not that it matters", Duncan then looked back and was about to ignore Sierra, but seeing Cody's sad and scared face convinced him to follow them anyway just so that it may save Cody from something far worse from Sierra. Sierra just shrugged in response, and the three all went in the direction of north.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I STILL hate that I am a contestant in this season, but I REFUSE to lose to or be eliminated before Cody. You see, I want to beat him, and I always get what I want, therefore I will win naturally. But, that doesn't mean I can't try. All I need is Heather's support at least until the teams end", begins filing her nails, "Then I won't want her anymore, and I don't get what I don't want so...yeah. And trust me, I WANT revenge on Chris for this too, but that might take a lot of planning."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Veronica is an even bigger bitch than I am, but I need her support, I won't lie, besides Cody, everyone on our team wouldn't waste any time voting me off and honest, they'd be right to do so. All I can hope for is that if we lose, they'd vote off Veronica rather than me, but I don't like to take risks such as that."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following the confessionals, focus went back onto Team Victory. Following their initial run-in with the tiger mother and her cub, they had run deep into the jungle and had now just stopped in-order to pant and catch their breaths.

"Is the tiger, gone?", DJ asked as he just finished catching his breath, as did the others.

"It didn't follow us", Sadie answered, "So I guess it is."

"Guys!", Gwen then exclaimed upon noticing their missing team-member, "What about Bridgette?", all of the team shared a moment of silence as they realized that they had abandoned Bridgette with the tiger cub and mother.

"Oh no!", DJ exclaimed, "I left her with the tigers! She, I left her! I abandoned her!"

"Relax DJ", Noah sarcastically assured him, "If she died, I'm sure she can't sue you. Though, she and or Geoff might haunt you afterwards." after he said that of course, Sadie gasped in fear and worry.

"Bridgette can't be dead!", Sadie cried out, "She can't be! I already lost Katie, I'm not losing Bridgette! I'M COMING BRIDGETTE!", it was then that Gwen had to restrain Sadie from running back to where Bridgette and the Tigers were, but this only angered Sadie more, "LET ME GO AFTER BRIDGETTE!"

"sadie!", Gwen said to her, "It's pointless, you might be killed too!"

"BUT I HAVE TO AVENGE HER!", it was right then and there that all of them had heard a roar from the bushes. Due to that, everyone went silent and huddled together.

"OH NO! IT'S BACK!", DJ screamed in terror, jumping right into Gwen's arms, causing her to tumble over and attempt to be caught by Noah resulting in all of them toppling over to the ground and soon joined by Sadie as well. As a roar came from the bushes as well, they all screamed just before the tiger mother jumped at them. They screamed once more, but the tiger did not attack them. Instead, it just stood right infront of them, doing nothing to harm them. Once they realized that, they all gasped once saw the cub and Bridgette sitting ontop of it, with Bridgette holding the cub and feeding him a milk bottle; his leg was now fixed.

"Hey guys", Bridgette said to them with a wave.

"Bridgette?!", the rest of team victory said in unison, pleasantly surprised that she was both alive and riding on the back of the tiger mother.

"Yeah, I helped heal the cub", Bridgette explained, "And the mother offered to pay us back by helping us with the challenge. It turns out he had a thorn in his foot that poisoned him a little bit."

"Oh", all of them replied.

"So, she's gonna help us?!", DJ then said, still a bit scared of the mother tiger, who simply nodded in response to him.

"So get on!", Bridgette then told all of them, "We might already be in last place!", it was after those words that all of team victory got onto the mother tiger, who was amazingly able to stand all of that, who then dashed towards a random direction. Of course, it didn't take long for questions to be asked from some of them.

"I must ask", Noah asked, "Does she even know where the temple is?"

"She's been here all her life", Bridgette answered, "She should know."

"You'd better be right."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Do I commend Bridgette for befriending a Tiger? Perhaps I should, I don't know, whatever it takes for us to actually win."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the inside of the temple was finally shown. It was in that classic indian and arabian style of course, and as such the inside matched it. Plenty flags of india were hanging from the ceiling, and one giant copy of it was right at the end of it. In truth, the temple was only one large room, with plenty of very small benches -so small that they weren't standing on anything) along the floor like bleachers before a large stage with throne where Mahamki himself sat upon. Behind said stage was a large stable filled with cows, some bulls and their calves. The temple's materials themselves were all stone and other masonary materials. Though the outside looked old and decrepit and even in some places taken over by the surrounding vegetation, the inside was much more polished and fresh looking. But enough about the structure itself, what matters is that Chris, Chef and stood right next to Mahamki's throne. Speaking of Mahamki, the man himself had both look dark grey hair and also a matching beard. His skin was heavily tanned, his body was skinnier than even Cody's, and he was also at least Chris' height. He wore an orange robe that went from his shoulders and neck to his ankles and a red cape and over-neck wear atop of it. Sandals were on his feet, and his outfit also had plenty of traditional indian designs to it as well. On his face were plenty of wrinkles of course, given that he was possibly in the one hundreds of his life.

"So, Mahamki", Chris began as the old man was still meditating on his throne, "Just how old are you, again?"

"Ami, krisa myakalina tinasata eba? sattara sata bachara ba?asi am."

"Uh...I don't speak Chinese."

"He's speakin indian, man.", Chef answered to Chris.

"Well, then what did he just say?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!", it was then that Team CIRRRRH finally finished climbing the mountain thanks to Alejandro, and entered the temple where all of them were. Needless to say, all of them were happy to see that they had arrived first.

"We made it!", Tyler cheered happily, "We got here first, dudes! YEAH!"

"Awesome!", Trent cheered as well alongside Tyler as Beth and Ezekiel tried to high-five eachother, but Beth accidentally smacked Ezekiel in the face, causing him to scream and fall to the floor in pain from his injuries. As such, Dr. Pennywise immediately went up to him and carried him off, which only made him scream in even more terror than he already was. However, Alejandro and the others saved for Beth either didn't notice or didn't care about this.

"Yeah dude, that really was awesome, Alejandro!", Tyler then said to Alejandro, who just smirked/smiled proudly.

"Oh it was no problem", Alejandro replied, "It was my pleasure to contribute to the team."

"Well Team I am Really Really Really Really Super Mega Ultra Double-Del-"

"Please Chris", Alejandro complained, "Get to the point."

"FINE!", the annoyed Chris snapped, and then sighed, "You guys win, therefore you WON'T be going through elimination tonight! Mahamki, what do you think of this?"

"Ami e'i dalera cit paryabek?aka kara ucita mane kari, e?a tadera eka besa sandehajanaka ye amake spa?a."

"Dude, speak english!", Chris then exclaimed to the elder.

"Ami paraba na."

"Whatever, man.", Chris then turned with a smile to Team Victory who came in with the roar of their tiger, making Duncan, Sierra and Cody who arrived just before them run and hide as their tiger friend had jumped into the temple and stopped just in the center. Team CIRRRRH and the two main hosts also replied with fear as Team Victory lowered themselves down off of the tiger, Bridgette petting the cub one last time before him and his mother than ran off back into the jungle.

"Well, we weren't first", Gwen then commented with the frown, "And those three came before us so...we're last!"

"I had a feeling the tiger wouldn't help much.", Noah then added in.

"Actually", Chris then said to them all, "Since Team Amazon don't have ALL of their members with them, you guys came in second!"

"What?!", Duncan angrily replied while Team Victory was pleased with this.

"Goodbye, First Class", Cody then said with an unhappy sigh.

"But at least this means you'll have less areas to hide from me!", Sierra then commented as she took Cody into a hug once more, making him unhappily sigh yet again.

"Say", Bridgette then began, "Where are Heather, Veronica and Eva anyway?"

"Don't worry", Chris commented, "We've got that covered, Chef?", in response to that, Chef nodded and pressed a remote button he had. This caused two explosions to occur in the background, making everyone gasp in worry, that is until Eva, Heather and Veronica all came flying into the temple with streams of smoke coming from them. The three were fine, though, aside from being covered in ashes of course. But aside from that, they were unharmed. "There! Good as new!", Cody then ran to help Heather get up from the floor much to Sierra's jealousy as Eva and Veronica got up on their own.

"That was uncalled for, Chris!", Veronica then angrily exclaimed, "That could have killed me!"

"You might be right", Chris said with an uncaring shrug, "But you and Team Victory came in last place anyway, so...yeah, I don't care."

"WHAT?!", Heather, Eva and Veronica all said in unison and angrily.

"That's right!", Chris replied, "You guys WON'T be in first class tonight! But, of course, you will either get elimination or economy class!"

"What do you mean or?", Gwen then questioned, "We were here first, weren't we?"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But I think it's more fun if we have a second challenge instead, and this time, it's be brought the judgement of Mahamki! So, my man, which team do you think should be the winner of the two last to arrive?"

"Ami bagha era bandhutba eba? bisbasa sa?ge asena yara ?dala bija?i hate habe bisbasa kari ye, tara santi o prakr?tira sa?ge eka hate sikhechi ache."

"Well, since I have no idea what Mahamki just said", Chris replied, "So I'll just say that your challenge is to sing a part of a traditional indian song, and whichever Mahamki says is better will be the winning song! And by the way, ALL of your team just say at least one solo, Duncan!"

"Excuse me?", Duncan the angrily complained, "I am not sing! Duncans, do not sing!"

"YOU'RE SINGING!", Eva then angrily shouted at him, shaking her fist at the boy while the rest of her team was silent.

"No, I'm NOT!", Duncan shouted right back, folding his arms and pouting, "I'm NOT singing!"

"You have to!", Chris then said back to him, "Or else, you're eliminated."

"Well you know what, I don't give a fuck!", Duncan shouted back, "I QUIT! I'll be in the plane.", Duncan then walked off, ignoring an extremely enraged and practically red Eva while Cody just looked on worried, saddened that Duncan was leaving and pretty much meaning he'll get little to no advice on his Sierra issue. Sierra however did not care at all, she just blankly looked on as Duncan left the scene. Alejandro proudly folded his arms and smirked at his small and miniscule plan actually working, and Eva was about to go after him when Chris said the following,

"Well, Team Amazon is now done one member, but, we have enough time so yes, you guys are still in the game!"

"We are?", Heather then asked to him.

"Yes, you are!", Chris said right back, "Now, let's start this challenge! And Remember, try to sing this in SOME kind of Alternate language! This is supposed to be understood only by Mahamki!"

"Let's WIN THIS!", Eva then proclaimed just as the ding was sounded.

_**[SONG - "INDIA"]**_  
Is being sung to various traditional Indian instruments:

Noah, Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette and DJ (singing in french) - "Bienvenue en Inde, oui nous sommes en Inde! Nous ne pouvons pas tous de l , mais nous aimons vraiment comment ils portent des v tements ... il ... et d'autres choses ... Eh bien, nous sommes en Inde!"

Noah - "Oui Inde, o ma famille arrive descendre."

Bridgette - "Oui Inde, Oh Inde, la maison de Gandhi et terre natale ... ia!"

Sadie - "Oui Inde, oh Inde, comment je souhaite Katie tait l !"

Gwen - "Je sais que nous parlons en fran ais, mais nous ne savons pas indien!"

DJ - "Alors s'il vous pla t Mahamki mec, prendre de toute fa on!"

Noah, Gwen, Sadie, Bridgette and DJ - "Nous ne sommes m me pas tout ce que bon en fran ais, mais au moins nous sommes, l'Inde!"

Heather (speaking) - "Okay, we can't use french anymore, so someone tell me what we're supposed to do!"

Cody (speaking) - "I can speak Italian."

Sierra (speaking) - "Oh, I knew that, your father's side is Italian." (Cody looks at her with a creeped out look to his face)

Veronica (speaking) - "I'll be doing Russian."

Eva (speaking) - "I know one single sentence of spanish"

Heather (speaking) - "Thank god I know Japanese."

Sierra (speaking) - "German! Now let's go!"

Cody - "Okay, quindi spero davvero che questo Mahamki ragazzo mi capir , ma non ho modo di sapere che, cos ... ehm ... s ."

Veronica - "YA velikiy Veronika , rodom iz Rossii! YA ne mozhet priyti iz Indii, no po krayney mere ya iz Rossii! Khotya, k sozhaleniyu , uzhe ne ya zhivu tam, ya teper' dolzhna zhit' s ... t'fu."

Eva - "Yo no hablo espa ol."

Heather - (is singing quite quickly) "Dakara wareware wa, Indo no subete no dashi, kojin-teki ni watashi wa watashi no chimu no ichibu no menba o gamandekinai. Sukunakutomo watashi wa kanojo o mitsukeru koto naku, vu~eronika o bujoku suru koto ga dekimasu. Dakara, watashi wa anata ni Indo ni kansha subeki to omoimasu!"

Heather, Cody, Eva, Sierra and Veronica (in english) - "So that's, In-de-a!"

Bridgette, DJ, Sadie, Noah, Gwen, Veronica, Cody, Heather, Eva and Sierra - "INDIA!"

_**["INDIA" ENDS - GOES TO MAHAMKI READING A 'HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH BOOK']** _

"Good job!", Chris replied, "Even though I have NO idea what any of you just said...aside from maybe the french part a little bit. But what matters, is Mahamki's decision, so, dude?", it was then that Mahamki tossed aside his book and cleared his throat a bit. For once he spoke english, though he spoke in a very heavy indian accent of course.

"The Amazons"

"YES!", Heather and Veronica then cheered happily before they and their whole team were celebrating. Team Victory just pouted in complete and utter dissappointed at yet another failure, before Chris lauged at them and turned to Mahamki.

"Any reason why, man?"

"Variety."

"Well, that's a good reason for me!", Chris answered, "Team Failurery, meet me at the drop of shame!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Sure, Duncan was going to quit anyway most likely, but, hey, I helped him do it earlier and saved him the trouble. So in a way, he shouldn't be too upset. That said, believe me, next time I will be doing something much more, extreme."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Victory was once more gathered in the drop of shame room with Duncan leaning right by the door with folded arms, all of them very upset at their quite unfair failure in this challenge. The only non-member to join was Ezekiel initially, who even surprised Chris when he came out to join his team, coming from 's medical area of the ship. Team Victory all gasped as he was still bandaged, but was missing both of his arms. Instead, was a large amount of bandages in place. Dr. Pennywise stood right next to him.

"Dude...what the hell did you to do to him?!"

"I had to amputate his arm", explained, "That high-five to his face had wounded his face slightly, and as such I realized that to prevent it from ever happening again, I had to remove his arms. These two crutches", he then put two crutches underneath Ezekiel's shoulders, "Are all that will help him from falling over due to balancing issues."

"Well", Chris replied, "He's not on this team...soo...yeah."

"Oh!", Pennywise then laughed, "Okay, Ezekiel, go to your real team", the sad Ezekiel then followed Pennywise's orders and went to the economy class as focus then went right back to Chris, who quite instantly went back to Team Victory.

"Anyway, now, since you already know how this works, I won't really explain it, so instead I'll just say this", Chris then suddenly tossed all the barf bags to everyone of Team Victory, much to their confusion and gasps, "You're all safe!"

"What?", Gwen then questioned, "But, we lost!"

"Yeah", Chef then walked over to a curious Duncan as Chris spoke, "But Duncan quit, and because of that, I'm going to say that HE'S the one eliminated!", he then handed Duncan a parachute, the punk himself was not happy with this at all.

"What?! That, that's not fair! You're supposed to just give me a ride home, right?"

"Who the hell told ya that?", Chef responded, "Say Chris, when do I get to do the honours?"

"In three...two...one...now!", Duncan then began to object to this,

"Wait, what do you-", suddenly Chef kicked Duncan right out of the drop of shame, leaving the deliquent screaming as he fell right back down towards the jungle of India. Meanwhile, Team Victory was busy eating their peanuts and being happy at their safety from elimination, and Alejandro secretly watched from the shadows behind the tiki statue in the room. Soon enough though, focus went straight to Chris for the outro, obviously.

"So, Betrayl, Manipulation, Bossiness, Humilation, Gossip, some suffering and more, all in one episode! And not to mention some new foreign languages that I don't know! We're sorry if you had trouble understanding, but, so did we! Anyway, will you have all of this in the next episode? Well, maybe not the foreign language part, but everything else? I fuckin' hope so! Anyway, you will have to wait see next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that, the episode was over, and everyone now was to prepare for the next.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap -** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_


	5. What About Nunavut?

"Okay", Chris began in the cockpit as he and Chef both had worried looks on their faces, "Well, following last episode one of our producers has been threatened to have his dog decapitated by a mad Ezekiel fan, so we have yes given him prostetic arms so that he can at least have some cool robotic ones...happy now?! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT MY FACE!", Chris then calmed down, "Anyway, last time, on Total Drama World Tour! So yeah, besides Ezekiel losing arms thanks to Dr. Pennywise, our teams ended up going to none other than India! They even got to meet my good friend Mahamki there, too! But anyway, Heather began learning the hard way why listening to anything Veronica says is not the best thing to do. Alejandro meanwhile, convinced Duncan to quit the game when I ordered him to sing near the end of episode. This was actually both heroic and villainous in a way, because it meant that while Team Victory got saved from elimination, Duncan still got pushed right off the plane by Chef! Oh, and Cody is also currently looking for any help possible with his Sierra issue. With Duncan gone and Heather being kept away by Veronica, things weren't going well. On another note, Bridgette made a new friend out of a tiger mother along with her cub, who actually helped their team kind of but not really win.", Chris was then shown once more int the cockpit, "So, who will lose next? Who will WIN next? Will Team Amazon regain first class? Find out all these answers TONIGHT, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", following that the intro sequence followed and after that, the actual episode opened up. This episode itself opened up with Team CIRRRRH enjoying theirtime in first class. Alejandro was being gushed over by the flight attendant intern while she was giving him a massage, Trent was given the same massage but by a male intern attendant instead, and Tyler seemed to be looking out the window, looking quite sad as he did so. Beth and Ezekiel on the other hand, were together. Ezekiel, having had his arms amputated, had two prostetic/synthetic arms on his laps while Beth was removing his bandages.

"Hold still, Zeke!", Beth kindly said as she unwrapped him, "We'll have them off soon.", in response Ezekiel made a few intelligible mumbles, which Beth didn't understand and just assumed what he said, "Well, I know! Trust me, unlike everyone else I actually don't mind your company, as long as you don't say anything sexist!", Ezekiel then mumbled in response, "Good!", it was then that the bandages were completely off, "There!", upon seeing Ezekiel's face though, Beth gasped, and so did Alejandro and Trent upon seeing it. Ezekiel's face was completely red, and both of his eyes were severely swolen. His lips were swollen as well, and he seemed sad.

"Oh my", Alejandro replied, disgusted at the sight, then turning to the flight attendant, "Can you give me some kind of blindfold?", the lady then handed him a towel, "Gracias.", he then put said towel over his eyes.

"Dude? Same here?", Trent then got the same from his male massuse as well. Tyler ignored all of this and just sighed at the loss of Lindsay, while Beth remained looking at Ezekiel with disgust, but smiled to show she was still his friend.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Oh my god! Chris and the staff are so unfair and mean to Zeke! Once I saw how badly his infection got, I couldn't help but feel bad for him! I also started to realize he's kinda like me, I mean, we both come from farms, and we both need more friends...and he hasn't said anything sexist to me yet, so...yeah. Plus, he doesn't even have his arms anymore! I suddenly found myself ignoring Alejandro amazingly, I wanted to help Zeke get better or at least feel better!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well", Beth nervously said back to Ezekiel, "The rash and swelling should go away soon, let's just put your arms on!", she then took his prostetic arms and began helping him with them.

"Ju Vemry Gink Shmo?", Ezekiel said, speaking so strangely due to his swollen lips. Beth, while not understanding him completely, got the jist of what he was saying.

"Yeah, I do.", the two then smiled at eachother. Alejandro then lifted his blindfold a little bit, raising one eyebrow and glaring at the two's interactions.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I commend Ezekiel for gaining a friend in Beth. And I do feel at least one percent of sympathy for him given his injuries, so at least for now I will let him and Beth continue interacting. But, once I begin needing Beth's attention again, he will have to go. Which, if my predictions are correct, will be even easier than Duncan."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus shifted over to economy class, where Team Amazon and Team Victory were having a mostly boring or, in Amazon's case, unhappy time.

"This class is completely and totally horrible!", Veronica suddenly complained, "I belong in first class, not this foul fiftieth class!"

"We get it", Noah then added in, "You've said so like, what is it now, eight-teen times?"

"Well, I'm just speaking the truth! Which apparently, you people just don't understand!"

"Whatever", Noah then rolled his eyes, as did Cody as he was being nearly suffocated while on the lap of Sierra, likely against his will. Eva was listening to her Mp3 player during this, and Heather seemed to be pondering making her alliance to be with Cody and Sierra rather than Veronica.

"Well anyway, Heather", Veronica then began, "Can you brush my hair for me? I need someone to fix it while I write my list of complaints about this show to send to my parents after I'm done with it."

"Ugh, fine", Heather then complied to Veronica, which of course made Team Victory laugh at seeing.

"Looks like the tables have turned", Noah sarcastically commented, making Heather scowl at him coldly.

"I'd say so.", Gwen then added in, her and Noah both snickering at Veronica bossing Heather around so easily. Heather the entire time just scowled at both of them.

"Shut up, Goth Girl.", was all Heather said.

"Oh Cody", Sierra then commented, petting Cody's hair as if he were a dog, "This is still the best weeks of my life! Isn't this it for you?"

"Ummm, N-"

"Don't answer that", she then interrupted him, "I already know the answer.", Cody then looked to Heather, silently begging her for help, but all she could do was just watch and brush Veronica's hair, as she still wished to keep their alliance for the time being.

"I must ask, Sierra", Noah then said, "How can you read Cody's mind, exactly?"

"A Good future wife just knows!", Sierra bluntly answered, making Cody grow a both shocked and frightened look to his face.

"Awwww!", Sadie then remarked, "That's so sweet! If only I knew someone like that, me and Katie would talk about him for days!"

"I know, right?", Sierra kindly replied to Sadie with.

"Oh no", Gwen commented, "Two of them, again."

"I wish Geoff were here", Bridgette then sighed, "Can we please not talk about boyfriends, Katie, or romance guys? It's clear it will just bring negative stuff into this room if we do!"

"How about we talk about fan shippings?!", Sierra then happily exclaimed.

"Fan what?", everyone then said in unison.

"The pairings the fans want!", Sierra then turned to Veronica, "Veronica, you and Chris is quite the popular pairing! Infact, it's kinda cute actually."

"OH GOD NO!", Veronica exclaimed, angrily turning to face Sierra, "I would NOT in a million years, like, even if he were the last man on the EARTH!"

"And Bridgette", Sierra began, "Alot of the fans think you should hook up with, if not Geoff, then DJ or Noah!", DJ and Noah, along with Bridgette then all looked at her with awkward looks to their faces, "And unfortunately, Noah and Cody is a very popular pairing, and so Cody and Heather. But trust me, me and Cody WILL be replacing those in the fandom!", upon hearing him and Heather was popular amongst fans, Cody let out a cheeky smile, Heather just looked blankly at Sierra in response.

"Look", Noah then said to the cameras, "As much as I look at fan art and stuff, because yeah, I totally do, I do NOT want to have sex with Cody...just...no. Just no."

"You hear that, Cody?", Veronica taunted, "Not even Noah wants to-", suddenly Chris' voice came on via loudspeaker system;

"Attention Tourists! We are now reaching our destination! Now, if all of you would place stand up, go to the cargo hold, and stand in the three designated rafts, that would be awesome!", with that everyone shared confused glances with eachother, as all of them did as Chris told them to do. They all, that means even Team CIRRRRH, got into designated rafts: Pink for Team Amazon, Blue for Team CIRRRRH, and yellow for Team Victory. Once all teams were in, Chris asked via loudspeakers, "Everybody in?"

"You do have cameras on this plane, right?", Heather asked meanly, "Then you should fucking know yourself!"

"Alrighty then", Chris replied, "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, might wanna hold on tight!", it was right then and there that a hole in the floor opened up right underneath all of the rafts. This of course sent all of the teams straight down into the sky, screaming their heads off as they fell towards the ground. Not only that, but as they neared a large river filled with rapid water, Chris sonded the ding to signal them to sing.

"REALLY?!", all of the remaining contestants complained in unison.

_**[SONG - "RAPID WATER"]** _

This song is sung in a fast tone and more like the rock genre, and starts just as all of the teams hit the rapidly moving river of the Nunavut Province of Canada.

All remaining contestants - "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Heather - "This CrazY! This Physcho! This is really messed up!"

Sierra - "He's making us sing, down rapids!", she then turns the raft passed a series of rocks, "After well fell out of the plane!"

Veronica - "Trust me, he'll be receiving pain! For all of this, too! But especially, on my behalf!"

Cody - "You girls might wanna look out!"

Eva - "SLANT UP!", they then all slant their raft upwards, flying into the air via a ramp-like rock as the other two teams go beside said rock.

Alejandro - "We must go fast! Like these rapdis, if we wish to win, so hurry team, speed up!"

Ezekiel - "Ifm Gryig!"

Beth - "Zeke can't speak up right, so I'll help him! He says he's trying!"

Alejandro - "Seniorita, you're doing fine, Trent and Tyler you two too, but please, I must say this, turn away from that rock!"

Trent & Tyler - "Woah!", they then turn right, away from an incoming rock.

Tyler - "Nice call, Al!", Alejandro then twitches, "Woops, Alejandro!", Alehandro then smiles back. Focus then shifts to Team Victory as they went off on a completely different branch of River.

Gwen - "Why did Chris think it was good, to put us down on Rapids?"

Noah - "Answer? Because he's Chris, and the host, he thinks he rules the world and all of us."

Gwen - "Which of course, he kinda does that last one."

Noah - "True."

DJ - "Either way, this is messed up! What if we get ate up by sharks?!"

Bridgette - "Sharks don't swim in water this fast!", they then avoid several rocks, "At least, I think they don't!", DJ then panicks, along with Sadie.

Sadie - "Katie, please come back!"

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!"

Veronica - "Well in our case, we're going through the air!"

Heather - "Not to mention ruining my hair!"

Cody & Sierra - "You guys might wanna tilt up wow!", they were then pointing to the two smaller sharks, who were waiting for them to come in alongside a light blue baby shark as well. The whole team followed their advice and titled up, which led to them literally flying over the three sharks and also over a waterfall, where they eventually ended up right beside Team CIRRRRH, making Heather and Veronica then glare at a smirking Alejandro.

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!", focus then shifted once more to Team Victory, who were reaching their own waterfall as well.

Sadie - "Katie! Please pray for us!"

Gwen - "We need more than Katie for something like this!"

Noah - "Don't worry, I doubt Chris would kill us, well, for real anyway."

Bridgette & DJ - "I'm not too sure!", they then noticed Scarface popping right out of the water, flying in the air right infront of the waterfall that was infront of them, opening her mouth. The whole team screamed, and in panic titled their raft up and towards a ramp-like rock, which like Team Amazon made them fly up into the air and over Scarface. Once the large shark saw this, she pounded one of her fins in the water angrily and scowled at the team. Eventually, Team Victory was once more right beside the other two teams.

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!", focus then shifted once more to Team Victory, who were reaching their own waterfall as well.

Trent - "Guys, you might wanna look out, cuz I think the end is coming near?"

Alejandro, Beth, Ezekiel and Tyler - "Wha? AH!", soon enough all of the teams noticed a large rock they all had no way of dodging right, and all of them huddled their team-mates together in fear as they all flew up into the air, eventually landed right on a bank by what looked like a Native-Canadian village.

_**["RAPID WATERS" ENDS]** _

Following the song, all of the contestants were on the ground, soaking wet and on the ground near the afforementioned native village. Before them stood Chris, in his shorts instead of pants, as he and Chef smiled and laughed at them, and a man even taller them stood beside them. This man was intimidating, and was of Native-Canadian descent. He had on thick native clothing meant for winter, and had a feathed head-dress on him that made him look quite important. His hair was long and black, matching his eyes, and he had a staff in one hand that had a carving of a beaver ontop of it. Simply put, this man was the chieftan/leader of the local tribe, and he had on a serious and emotionless look to his face.

"Glad you finally made it, tourists!", Chris replied, "Now, incase you don't know, we're actually back home, in Canada! More specifically, the Nunavut Territory! Or Province, I kinda like to use both, but it's really a Territory, so yeah."

"I thought this going around the world", Gwen replied, "Not around our home country."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But Canada is part of the world, so yeah. Anyway, this hear is our local guest dude, Chief Something-something we'll just call him Chief!", Chief, the Native-Canadian man described earlier, seemed a little offended by this. "He's Chief of the local native tribe that owns the village you see right there, so...yeah. He'll be the local we're meeting for this episode, like Mahamki was last time. Anyway, that said, his village will be the basis of Today's challenge."

"For the record", Chief began, "My actual name is Chief Powajatakiajoten."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "We're just callin' ya Chief."

"So what's the challenge?", Eva then asked, "I'm ready to win again!"

"Glad you asked, Eva!", Chris replied, "Because, in fitting with the Chief being here and also being at his village, the challenges will be based on native traditions!", suddenlly all of the contestants were sitting on the floor in indian style and in teams while Chris, Chef and Chief stood and Chris explained the challenge, "See these weaving materials?", he explained to them, "Your first challenge is to basket weave something that will help you out during part two!"

"O-M-G Chris!", Sierra replied, "I'm a fourth generation basket weaver, this will be easy!"

"Then you're weaving for us", Eva, Heather and Veronica then all said in unison.

"Okay, that's not fair in two ways", Gwen then stated, "First, Team Amazon's got a real basket weaver, and second, you're not even telling us what part two is!"

"Exactly!", Chris said with a laugh, "The second part is the challenge part! They don't call these challenges for nothing! Now, the following items", the interns then gave all three teams basket weaving tools, "Are what people use for these. You again, must use them to make something that you feel will be useful in part two, begin!", Chris, Chef and Chief then walked away, and all the teams then started discussing what they should make.

"Okay", Heather then said to her team, "What do you guys think part two will be?"

"Probably something we wouldn't expect", Cody answered back, "I think we should make something for a challenge that none of us would expect."

"I think Cody's wrong", Veronica then bluntly added, "I think that we should make something for one of the usual part two challenge types, such as something physical."

"Hey!", Cody replied, "You're only saying that because you hate me."

"Duh", Veronica answered, "Besides, I used to be the co-host before this happened, I should know a thing or two about the challenges of this show!"

"True", Cody responded, "But Chris wouldn't give secrets like that to a contestant! He probably changed it since you became one, so I don't think you're right!"

"Whatever", Veronica then turned away from him, "Just as long as it's not what you want!"

"I think we should make something for a physical challenge", Eva then put in herself, "Or at least something we can use to clobber the other teams with. Just something useful, basically."

"How about something Cody related?", Sierra then added in, "I can weave ten exact replicas of Cody in my sleep, and I did that one hundred times before! I even included the more, personal, parts of Cody too!"

"Wha?", was all Cody replied with while the other members of the team gave her awkward glances.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "At least she hasn't taken Jerry yet", Cody then took out his stuffed Emu and held it close to him, "It's...it's the only thing I have left to remind me of what life is like without Sierra...I...I wish my mom were here...or at least...a restraining order!", suddenly knocking was heard on the door.

Sierra's voice - "Codykins! Are you in there? I just wanna know, because, I'm looking for your Jerry! It's the most sought after Cody item of the fanbase!"

Cody - "Ah!", he then stuffs Jerry inside of his pants to keep Sierra from finding it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went over to Team CIRRRRH. Alejandro was pondering their plans, while the others except Ezekiel were arguing over it.

"I think we should go with a guitar", Trent said as his suggestion, "He might make us do a musical challenge to go with the season's theme!"

"How about a football!", Tyler suggested, "He might make us do a sport!"

"Dude, you suck at sports"

"What?", Tyler then became offended, "No, no I don't!"

"Well, you kinda do for someone who's experienced in them."

"I just need a little more practice, is all!"

"Yeah", Trent then rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So, Beth, what does Ezekiel think we should do?"

"Zeke?", Beth then asked to Ezekiel. Ezekiel was going to open his mouth, when Alejandro interrupted him completely to say his own idea instead,

"I've got it!", Alejandro then said, "I say we do a mixture of both a sports equipment and a musical instrument, just incase he does both."

"Ya know what", Tyler replied, "That's not a bad idea!"

"But what about Ezekiel's idea?", Beth said to Alejandro, "He was going to say something!"

"I say Alejandro's idea", Tyler said right back.

"Yeah", Trent added, then showed some level of sympathy for Ezekiel, "Sorry, Zeke". In response, Ezekiel just sighed, very unhappy with how poorly his team aside from Beth was treating him. Beth patted him on the back to show she at least cared a little about him.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "I gotta admit, I kinda feel bad for Zeke too. But at the same time, Alejandro probably did have the better idea."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus then shifted over to Team Victory, who were having their own arguments with what to build for their role in the challenge. Obviously, each member came up with something different, which varied in ways it could possibly be useful.

"I say we build a replica of Katie!", Sadie exclaimed aloud, "I really want her in this competition in at least some way, shape or form!"

"How would that possibly be useful for anything?", Noah then replied, "Just please, explain that to me."

"Because Katie's smart now and stuff!"

"No, I mean how a basket replica of her would possibly useful in the slightest for this challenge."

"Because she's smart and stuff!"

"Ugh", Noah then facepalmed.

"How about we build like a weapon or something?", Gwen then suggested, "Ya know, something that could help us if Chris brings in a fight or something."

"Well, it's more useful than a replica of Katie!"

"Not it's not!", Sadie argued back defensively, "Katie would be much better than her!"

"Whatever", Noah then rolled his eyes, "Just, whatever."

"How about we build a replica of my momma or my bunny instead?", DJ then blurted out, "My momma's known for bein' quite intimidatin'! And my bunny's just so cute!"

"I know!", Bridgette replied, "But I don't think replicas of anybody would actually help us in this challenge. I think we should go with Gwen's idea."

"Same here", Noah added, "And that makes three against two, so majority rules."

"Awww!", Sadie unhapily groaned.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie - "My team, aside from Bridgette, is starting to really piss me off! They do NOT understand THAT I WANT KATIE!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Sadie's confessional, all of the teams had finished their basket weaving. Sierra had managed to weave an almost exact replica of Cody for her team, all of whom were creeped out and upset with this, while Team CIRRRRH agreed on making a guitar like weaving with a football replica at the end of it, while Team Victory went with a bat that had spikes on the end. It's notable that Eva was being restrained from pumbling Sierra to a bloody pulp by Heather and Veronica. Chris, Chief and Chef stood before all of them now, and Chris was allowing Chief judge all of the weaving.

"I must say", Chief said to them all, "All of you show quite remarkable craftsmenship, especially the mostly girls team. It takes quite skill to construct an almost exact, and somewhat creepy, replica of someone including their clothes."

"Thank you", Sierra giggled, "It runs in my genes, actually."

"And the other two teams", Chief then commented, "You show some good creativity."

"Okay okay", Chris then pushed Chief away, "Time to move on to part two of the challenge! Now, me, Chef and the Chief have been discussing this for quite some time! And by that, I mean only a few seconds. In the end, what we have come up with will definitely be a surprise! You will be putting your basket weaving to the test, against one of our old friends, a well known resident of Canada and these woods, and also a ruthless warrior and predator, the big guy!"

"The big who?", Heather then questioned.

"The strongest member of my tribe.", the Chief then clarified.

"Oh", all of the remaining contestants then replied in unison, and after that a very large native-canadian stepped out to greet them. He was taller and more buffer than even Chef, and he scared DJ out of his mind, while he managed to impress Eva. He had a cold and mean face to him at all times, and his hair was very long and dark, and he had tribal tatoos all over his body, including his face. When he walked, the wooden flooring of the lodge-like hut shook as did the ground the contestants sat on. Eventually he stopped though, after stepping into an arena like ring.

"Basically", Chris explained to them, "You will try to see how durable your basket weaving is, against that guy! Good luck!", Chris then laughed, "You're gonna need it!"

"Good job, crazy bitch!", Veronica angrily complained to Sierra, "HOW IS A REPLICA OF CODY GOING TO FIGHT SOME BIG GIGANTIC INDIAN MAN?!"

"Cody 2.0 will find a way!", Sierra replied, hugging the replica, "Trust me, he will find a way!"

"Uhhh", Cody, feeling very uncomfortable, then said, "Am I the only one wanting to comment on the replica itself instead?"

"Not really", Heather replied, "Trust me."

"Look", Eva then got angrily up to Sierra's face, "THIS THING BETTER FIND THAT FUCKING WAY TO WIN BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT BACK UP YOUR FUCKING ASS, GOT IT?"

"Eva!", Noah then said from Team Victory, "Nobody wants to see that, so please tone it down a bit.", Eva then calmed down a bit, folding her arms and growling at Sierra, "Thank you."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Oh my gosh! Fans! Noah and Eva should DEFINITELY become a new fan couple! Get rid of that Cody and Eva bullcrap please, ME and Cody should DEFINITELY be replacing it soon, because that's the ONLY likeable Cody pairing you know!", suddenly loud and angry knocking was heard from outside.

Eva's voice - "GET BACK TO THE DAMN CHALLENGE!"

Sierra - "I'm busy talking about Cody related-"

Eva's voice - "NOW!"

Sierra - rolls her eyes, angry, "Fine!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So!", Chris then said to the camera, "Which team will win the challenge? Find out after these messages, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Generic Narrator voice - "Hey kids! Do you wanna watch your favourite shows in the bathroom, but you're parents don't wanna buy a television to put in there? Well, cry no more! Introducing the potty viewer! Yes, the potty viewer! A television that's small for you to attach to the toilet seat. It uses a new breakthrough in satelite connectivity, so all you need to do is stick it anywhere on your family toilet, and then it will connect to your satelite tv system, and all the channels will be exactly the same, so you can watch all your favourite stuff! You can even purchase the DVD and VCR add-ons too, to put in your own stuff! It's also waterproof, incase you wanna watch it while in the shower! Call now!", he then did the classic fast talking stuff with warranty and similar info.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"So!", Chris then said to them, "Who wants to go first!"

"Quick question", Gwen then spoke up with, "How are we supposed to use our basket weaves?"

"Simple!", Chris replied, "Like weapons! Once The Big Guy here says you've done enough minor amounts od damage, you're done!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IS SHOWN IN FRONT WITH PENNYWISE BESIDE HIM]**

Chef - "If they think they can beat or even slightly hurt The Big Guy, they done gone crazy! That dude wrestles Sasquatchenawkwas to the ground with his bare hands!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, it was shown that Ezekiel, holding their teams weapon of weaving in his hands, was very nervous as he looked up at the blank stare of The Big Guy. Team Amazon, Cody included, laughed at Team CIRRRRH's choice of Ezekiel, as did Team Victory as well. Alejandro pouted angrily at this laughter, while Trent, Tyler and Beth all seemed to actually be eager to cheer Trent on.

"Don't mind them, dude!", Trent cheered to the homeschooled boy, "You can do it!"

"Yeah!", Tyler added, "You got robotic arms now! They should be like...tougher than real ones...right?", Trent just looked at him and then shrugged. Beth then added in her own cheers.

"Come on, Zeke! You can do it! You just gotta believe in yourself, and you can go from underdog, to overdog!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Ezekiel was only chosen to limit the amount of injuries, he's the only one I don't really need."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the fight between Ezekiel and The Big Guy began. Ezekiel started by dashing towards him, yelling. The Big Guy was unphased when Ezekiel got up close and wacked him on the torso with the guitar-football weapon. Ezekiel continued yelling as he did so, smacking as hard as he possibly good. In the end though, he noticed the lack of pain his attempts were causing, and looked up at the grimacing Big Guy. He sheepishy smiled, but still got the basket weave completely destroyed by one flick of The Big Guy's fingers, before then getting his left prostetic destroyed by one punch, and then got punched right in the jaw right out of the area and slamming right into Beth. Chef then rang a gong, signaling the fight was over.

"Seniorita!", Alejandro said as he helped Beth back up kindly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Beth said, gushing a bit, "I'm fine...", Beth suddenly gasped and remembered Ezekiel still existed, and turned to him, "What about Ezekiel?"

"Oh", Alejandro said as Tyler and Trent were helping Ezekiel back up, "He's fine."

"Okay", Beth replied with a smile, "Good.", Beth then couldn't help but gush over Alejandro. Ezekiel saw this from where he was at, and began becoming quite angry, though his swollen face didn't allow him to show his emotions properly aside from his eyes. Focus then however shifted right back to Chris, who turned to Team Victory , "Team Mostly Failure!", he commented, "It's time for you to go second! Since, well, I think it's fitting! So, pick who's going up against The Big Guy!"

"Not me!", Noah quickly replied, "No way in hell."

"Same here!", Gwen also added, "No way I would be able to last even as long as homeschool did!"

"So I guess that means we think alike", Noah then replied, Gwen smiled back.

"I guess you're kinda right, yeah."

"Well, whoever thinks alike", Bridgette then added in, "That leaves either me or DJ, and DJ, I'm not exactly the type that would be able to handle such a...big guy."

"Well Neither am I!", DJ replied, visibly scared as he saw The Big Hold Up a Diamond in his hand, and then literally crunch it into his fist, breaking it into pieces and creating two pairs of earrings from them. Every remaining contestant then gasped in response to this, except Eva who actually was impressed by this, and was eagerly awaiting challenging him when her team was up.

"Okay, guys!", Gwen then said to them all, "We need to think of something! We can't not pick anyone, unless we want to automatically fail!"

"Ill do it!", Sadie then suddenly exclaimed, "For Katie, I will do it!"

"No offense, Sadie", Noah replied, "But you're not exactly the fighting type."

"Yeah", Gwen added, "And plus, I don't think we should trust you with whether or not our team wins the challenge."

"DJ?", Noah, Gwen and Sadie then all said, but DJ was completely gone. Everyone looked around and soon saw a DJ shaped whole in the walls of the hut, revealing what he had done. After that, Team Victory turned their attention to Bridgette. At least, Noah, Gwen and Sadie did.

"You guys really think so?"

"Come on, Bridgette!", Gwen assured her, nudging her a bit, "You can do it! Come on!"

"Yeah", Noah added, "You're the only even partially willing and trustable with doing it, so...yeah. We do."

"KATIE!", Sadie exclaimed, crying still and going to Bridgette's knees, "DO IT FOR KATIE! PLEASE! KATIE AND I BEG YOU!"

"Well, Oka-", Chris suddenly interrupted.

"Times up!", the main host then announced, "Since Team Victory has failed to decide on who will be their fighter, we will just be moving on to Team Amazon!"

"WHAT?!", Noah, Gwen, Sadie and Bridgette all complained in unison.

"That's not fair!", Gwen complained further, "You can't just do that!"

"Last time I checked", Chris replied, "Yes I can!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Ugh, Chris is such a prick. Like, totally, a prick", she then sighs, "But, at least I have people Noah, DJ and Bridgette on my team. They're okay. DJ's a bit of a coward but he's still nice and stuff, and Noah I find myself surprisingly getting along with, and Bridgette's cool too so...I should be able to stick it out at least a little bit longer. Hey, I lasted longer than I did last season!"

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"So!", Chris said as he turned to Team Amazon, "Who will-"

"EVA!", all of Team Amazon except Eva then said in unison.

"Wow", Chris replied, "That was fast."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I would have picked Cody just for laughs, but I actually want to win this to get back in First Class, so Eva was clearly the only choice."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Following that, Eva cracked her fingers and neck before taking the basket weaved Cody and stepping into the ring, a cold face on her face just like the one on The Big Guy's face. Though The Big Guy was finally slightly pleased to be up against a worthy opponent, and vice versa for Eva as well.

"Be careful with Cody 2.0!", Sierra then cried, "I would prefer it if I get to...take him to my secret corner!", she then googled and looked right at Cody while him and Heather both gave her disturbed looks right back.

"No promises", Eva replied after rolling her eyes, then looking to The Big Guy. The two took a bit of time in a stand-off, sizing eachother up before beginning their fight. Eva first dodged a punch by using Cody 2.0 as a shield, but Cody 2.0 shattered immediately upon being hit, making Sierra scream in terror and begin crying.

"I SAID BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!", Sierra then screamed as the fight continued. Eva was hit hard in the stomach, but punched the top of the head of The Big Guy before landing a well placed blow to his own stomach. Amazingly, she managed to slightly rattle the big man, but only slighty. She knew she would have to land better blows to do better work in this fight. As such, she focused a bit on defense as she looked for weakspots. She sheilded her pressure points for the most part, dodging his punches. Once she saw an opening though, his collar bone, she landed a hit. After that, The Big Guy punched her in the bottom jaw, sending her flying, but she forced herself back down into the areana, meaning she was still in the fight. The Big Guy then approached her, but she dodged his punch before slamming right down on his elbow. She then landed a punch right in his spine. This seemed to hurt him more than anything, but he quickly turned around and slammed her to the ground.

"Eva!", Veronica called out, "Just him in the crotch already!"

"No!", Eva replied, rolling back to standing and punching The Big Guy inbetween his nose, "That's a pussy's move! She then was hit once more by a punch, and then shielded her face in gaurding against several more. As such, she became bruised, though by now she already was. She now knew she needed to get an opening to wack his spine again, but she didn't have that yet. She could tell he knew she needed this too, so she knew she had to work for it. As such, she punched him in the head as soon as she had an opening, or really his neck. She didn't relent, either, and hit him repeatedly over and over again before landing one more smack to his lower jaw. This turned him around and she layed her strongest possible punch right on his spine, this actually made him wince in pain when she laid a second punch on him before he turned and smacked her away again. However, she rolled around to his back and punched him in the spine again instead. She then jumped onto his back and laid her final blow to the back of his head, then jumped up and smothered his face in her crotch before then flipping him over to the ground. This managed to knock him down, and while everyone, including the Chief, looked on in shock and awe, Eva posed in triumph on the top of The Big Guy.

"YES!", Veronica and Heather then cheered after a short moment of complete silence.

"Way to go, Eva!", Cody added in, while Sierra was still trying to repair Cody 2.0 with what was left of him. Eva just smiled triumphantly at defeating perhaps the toughest man there ever was.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "Welp, I can now show my face at the gym again", she then holds up a paper bag with eye holes on it, and then tears it in half.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So Team Amazon has won the challenge!", Chris announced while Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH pouted at Team Amazon's victory, "Chief, what do you think of this?"

"I feel that the victory was well deserved", Chief answered, "But I can't help but say, I have growing concerns about your cast", Chris then raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"For one, with this cast, I feel there is a great evil amongst one of them, but do not know which one. There is some sort of aura blockage preventing me from learning that."

"Yeah...aura blockage...evil", Chris replied, "Well anyway, their victory actually means nothing, because guess what, this was a reward challenge!"

"WHAT?!", all of the remaining contestants replied in unison.

"That's right!", Chris replied, "And their reward? Besides being the winner of the challenge, you get the official Chris McLean statue!", Chef and Dr. Pennywise then brought out a stone statue of Chris, "Keep in mind there are only seven in existence, six of which reside in my personal cottage located somewhere I'm not telling you!"

"I have, no comment", Veronica said as she folded her arms and scowled at her team's prize. Chris just smiled, and soon enough focus shifted again. This time, it was long after the challenge. Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory were both pouting and groaning at their loss this time around, while Team Victory seemed to mainly be giving attention to DJ of all people, and said DJ did not really know why.

"Why y'all looking at me like that?", DJ asked to his team, "Something on me smell or something?"

"Yeah", Noah replied, "The smell of you costing us the challenge."

"Oh", DJ replied, "Sorry about that...but no way would I have lasted against that big dude anyway!"

"Yeah, DJ's right!", Bridgette then said to the rest of his team, "So please, let's not penalize him for it!"

"Alejandro", Sadie then said as she was busy gushing over Alejandro yet again. Said Alejandro then winked and blew a kiss at her, making Sadie blush and then faint while attached to her harness. Alejandro just smirked at this, while Gwen and Noah continued being suspicious about him. Meanwhile, Beth was chatting with Ezekiel, once more, as a friend.

"Don't worry, Ezekiel!", Beth said as she was rubbing Ezekiel's swollen face, "My dad taught me this back home, it will heal your swollen face in no time! At least, a little bit. Maybe not completely, but it will help!"

"Mfgy rvagy rer hince!", Ezekiel then said back to her.

"It's no problem, really", Beth replied, "I like being nice to people, and, I just think you deserve it more than anyone!"

"vegl gank vu", Ezekiel replied. It's notable that Bridgette and Gwen were looking at this and thinking it was quite cute and nice of Ezekiel to actually be finding a friend Beth, while Alejandro just raised an eyebrow at it and then shrugged. Trent was patting Tyler on the back as Tyler sighed over Lindsay's loss once more, before focus went back to Team Amazon in first class. Cody was seated with Sierra beside him on the couch, while both Veronica and Heather were asleep in chairs and Eva was listening to her Mp3 player while lifting weights. Sierra then smirked and rubbed the side of Cody's cheek.

"So Cody", Sierra said flirtatiously, "The others aren't looking, I think we should have our...fun...right here!"

"What?!"

"You know what that means, right? Oh, I know you do Cody! I've been waiting for this moment for far too long!", Sierra confessed, "I'm so sick and tired of reinacting my dreams with my pillow, I want the real deal!"

"Pillow?!", a very creeped out Cody said before standing up as Sierra leaned in to kiss him, "Umm...okay I get what you mean now...can...can I just...go to the showers real quick I need to clean up a bit."

"Of course Cody", Sierra replied, "Do whatever you need to."

"Thanks.", Cody then ran right into the bathroom, locked the door behind him and didn't return until Chris would announce the next challenge. Following that, things went to Chris as he was ready to close off the episode while in the cockpit with Chef.

"So! We've had fights! We've had some growing friendships, possible new couples! We've also had, some Alejandro! And some, scary and creepy things from Sierra, anyway, will all of this happen next time? Well, you're gonna have to find out next time won't you? On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", with that the episode was officially over, and Chris had managed to sign off yet another episode of Total Drama World Tour.

* * *

**_Elimination Recap:_ **

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (Inida) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_


	6. TDWT Aftermath I

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flasback replays of Sadie crying for Katie, Cody being hugged against his will by Sierra repeatedly, Duncan quitting the season, Alejandro removing his shirt, Veronica bossing Heather around, and of course Dr. Pennywise scaring Ezekiel all played before this episode opened up. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but neither Bridgette nor Veronica were of course not present. Instead was a man with blue eyes, black hair, a small cleft on his chin, and a black tuxedo with a red bow tie sitting at Geoff's left while a woman with somewhat long blonde hair, two ends going over her shoulder but no real bangs, a short red dress with a slight in the middle, golden wristbands on both wrists, matching red heels, and red earrings sat on his right.

"Who's ready for some Totally Dramatic Aftermath?!", Geoff said as the Aftermath just started, "I'm Goeff!"

"I'm Josh!", the man to his left replied, "And this is-"

"I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran!", the woman said to introduce herself, "I'm sure you recongknize me and Josh from such entertaining programs such as Celebrity Manhunt!"

"But", Geoff then interrupted, "Today we're here to talk about Total Drama World Tour!"

"We've got the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice!", Blaineley then commented as the audience cheered, "Everything you've ever wanted to hear dished about season three!"

"Plus", Josh then started, "Some special guests later and hopefully some CATFIGHTS!", he then acted like he was gonna pounce, until he noticed a slight scowl from Blaineley, which made him sadly sigh and look a little embarassed.

"But first!", Geoff then began, "Let's introduce my friends!"

"You mean the other sad bystanders", Blaineley then added in, "Who can't even play this season?"

"Easy!", Geoff then gestured to the peant gallery to him, Josh and Blaineley's right. "Please welcome the Total Drama Peanut Gallery, Courtney!", a girl with short brown hair, a pure diamond wedding ring and now a long black skirt with a white formal top that made it look like a dress, and heels to match, "Izzy!", a girl with a green tied up top and lighter green skirt and green shoes & eyes was then shown. However, she also had on a straight jacket and had crosseyed eyes, "Dj's Momma!", a woman that looked like DJ but had longer black hair, a had with a feather on it, a pinkish-turtleneck with a ring necklace, a jacket over that, a purse over her shoulders and a long skirt then waved at the camera, "LeShawna!", a black girl with a long weave ponytail, a biege shirt with apple designs on it, jean shorts and a sassy attitude then posed as she sat for the camera, "Harold!", a boy with orange hair, glasses, a blue hamburger themed shirt with long sleeves and green-ish pants was shown gushing over LeShawna's lucious body, "A photo of Katie as of now", focus then briefly went over to a new photo of Katie, now showing her with her hair now cut shorter and in a more bob-cut, nice fashionable glasses, and a black blazer with a shite shirt underneath along with a black skirt, "and Owen", a boy that was blonde and had black eyes was then shown, he had a large white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it and green shorts, and he was once fat, but now he lost weight and all of his fatness turned to excess and very flabby skin.

"So", Blaineley began once they all were introduced properly, "How does everybody feel about the fact that it's Geoff's fault you're all out of the game?", Josh laughed at Blaineley's comment, while Geoff was offended.

"Hey!", Geoff replied, "I tried to organize us into a rescue party from the bus of doom!"

"and now your rescue party has to sit and watch everyone else play for One Hundred Billion", Blaineley smirked.

"I threw a great consolation party!", Geoff then answered back, "With a pinata!"

"Josh", Blaineley then said to her Celebrity Manhunt Co-host, "Don't we have footage from that party?"

"Coming right up, Blaineley!", Josh then hit a remote that put attention on the television screen above them. On it, a clip of the party Geoff mentioned began playing.

**[VIDEO CLIP]**

DJ's Momma, LeShawna and Harold were sitting at a table being bored and playing cards while Geoff was wacking a guitar with a baseball bat and Owen was eating all of the food.

**[VIDEO CLIP ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley commented, "Not even the other show's cast stayed long enough."

"Well, Bart had to fix his Ice Cream Kart!", Geoff replied, "He calls it Mary."

"Well whatever it's called", Blaineley then turned back to the peanut gallery, "I think we were talking about something else?"

"I was never a contestant anyway!", DJ's Momma replied.

"Besides", Harold commented, "The show was ruining my chances to show off my mad skills!"

"DESTROY US ALL!", Izzy then yelled out, "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US-", suddenly an intern that was female, had braces and a long ponytail and also a red female version of Chris' outfit came in and knocked her out using a tranquilzer dart before going back off screen, Izzy then fell asleep.

"Yeah!", Owen then added, "Now I can work on my diet better, and can see my mommy much more!"

"But what about the free trip around the world?", Blaineley then asked.

"What about the catfights?!", Josh then added in, running up to them, but then Blaineley nudged him and he went back to where he was sitting before.

"With Chris, Chef and that crazy doctor torturing us?", Harold replied to Blaineley with, "I'd rather not!"

"But what about watching all your old friends, or your son, hang out without you?", Blaineley then continued with.

"We have eachother!", Owen then commented, hugging Izzy as she slept, not even knowing he was doing so, "And all the food in the world!"

"Guess they're just being honest", Blaineley said as she turned back to Geoff and Josh, more specifically to Geoff, "But what about you? Any regrets?"

"Pfft, you kidding?", Geoff remarked back, "I'd way more rather host this aftermath than deal with more drama!"

"Care to prove it with a game of Truth or Hammer?!", Blaineley then smirked at the camera as the new segment opened with a golden statue of a woman was crushed by a wooden hammer as the intro before going back to the normal episode.

"Sure", Geoff nervously replied, "Why not? Couldn't be...happier.", Geoff was then nearly hit by a large wooden hammer, he dodged just in time, as did Josh who was in the line of fire. Both Josh and Blaineley just smiled at this sight.

"Nice moves Geoff", Blaineley commented, "Almost as nice as the moves Alejandro is bust making on Bridgette."

"Happy happy happy!", Geoff was then suddenly nearly hit with an anvil, a safe, a piano and also the hammer. All of said objects causes a large hole in the middle of the floor while Geoff dodged and ended up behind the set of couches to the left of Josh and Blaineley, who were just watching and smiling.

"Look at the time!", Geoff then said, looking at his watch, "We better move on game over! Heheh, let's move on", Geoff then walked back to the couch with Josh and Blaineley in the center of the stage, "We'll be spending time with everyone who's left the show since the season began!"

"Everyone we could find at least!", Blaineley then commented, "Because one ex-contestant has gone AWOL. Which leads to our newest segment, as designed, by moi!", Josh then said the name of this new segment;

"Total, Drama, FUGITIVES!", the three were then standing before a downed television, showing a recap of Duncan's time as Josh said the recap, "After four episodes of just singing bit parts in the songs, Alejandro's advice for Duncan to quit pretty much gave Duncan reason to actually become the first contestant in Total Drama History, to quit!"

"Duncan quit over that?", Owen said with a laugh, "That sucks!", Blaineley then continued,

"But what's weird is, Duncan didn't come home!", Josh then went on,

"He was last seen hanging from a large random tree in Sweden, but since then, nothing!"

"So Celebrity Manhunt spread the word and our viewers responded like never before! With some seriously incredible sighings and photos!"

"Let's look at this first photo, captured by", Josh then red from an index card, "Jebidiah Michealriah Hainus Persia Kelso Chelsea Leslie Heimlech from Finland...odd name but whatever.", they then showed a photo of a figure with a face like Duncan's, but with long feminine hair that was black and green like his, large breasts, a feminine body, and also tattoos all over one entire arm and also wearing very hardcore leather and bondage gear, dominatrix gear basically.

"Real Sighting?", Blaineley asked as the picture was on-screen, "Or Fake?"

"Total Fa-", Geoff was about to speak, but Blaineley shut his mouth before he could finish.

"We sent a roving reporty to talk with our eyewitness!...Roll it!"

**[VIDEO]**

Owen - Is busy in Finland devouring random foods instead of doing any real reporting, "Hey! Maybe whatever he saw was in this food!", continues eating, "Don't worry! My new diet plan is too eat all I want, just shake this stuff on it so I don't gain wait!", shakes random powder onto the food before he puts it into his mouth, "It really works!"

**[VIDEO ENDS]**

Following the video, Josh and Blaineley both scowl at Owen, who sheepishly smile back at him. Geoff continues on with the talking,

"The sighting was a massive fake!"

"Fine", Blaineley replied, "Don't believe! But just days later, we had another sighting from North Korea!"

**[VIDEO 2]**

A shadow that looked like Duncan is shown walking through the woods at night just outside a large and bright city that was in the background, eventually though it fell right off of a cliff, and the shouts of "FUCK, BITCH, CUNT!", were heard as said shadow fell down the cliff.

**[VIDEO 2 ENDS]**

"What about that one?", Blaineley then asked, "Real? Fake?"

"Tough to tell!", Geoff replied, "There wasn't a single non-swear in there that we can play!"

"But it really swore like Duncan! Who can fake that level of profanity?"

"The question remainds!", Geoff said as he looked to the cameras, "Where is Duncan now?"

"Nobody can find him!", Blaineley then added in, but Courtney then interrupted.

"Are you seriously telling me that Chris didn't even bother to give him a ride home or anything?", Courtney then scoffed, "Ugh, if I were Duncan I would've just filed a lawsuit. But then again, it's not like Duncan is the most competent member of the cast anyway."

"While that might be true, Courtney", Blaineley replied, "It doesn't change the fact that not even your favourite famed host, Chris can find Duncan!"

"So he's looking for Duncan but he didn't bother setting up a ride home or anything? Seriously?"

"Chris is actually looking for Duncan?", Harold then said, "I didn't know Chris would even care! I didn't think he had any normal human emotion!"

"He doesn't really care", Blaineley then explained, "Duncan's parents, well, really his mom, is threatening to sue if Duncan doesn't come back home. And they're suing Chris personally."

"Oh", Harold then responded, "That explains it."

"So!", Blaineley then turned to the camera, "Keep those Duncan sightnings coming! He can't hide from us forever!"

"Now let's talk about something else!", Josh then excitedly said, "CATFIGHTS!"

"I agree!", Blaineley replied, Josh then got even more excited, "But not with the catfight part", Josh was then dissappointed, "Before we bring in our other formerly eliminated guests, I say we do some recap of, oh what's the word, romance?"

"What?", Geoff replied, getting nervous and tense, "Why? I think moving onto Justin and Lindsay would be perfect for right now!"

"Oh", Blaineley then accted dissappointed but was really smirking, "You don't want to look at all the bonus footage we snagged regarding Alejandro and Bridgette?", Blaineley then took out a remote, "But it's interesting! And, very tastey! Just like Momma's Gravy!", Dj's Momma then proudly took out an official Jar of her gravy. "Now available in most Canadian grocery stores!"

"Can I have that?!", Owen then prepared to take DJ's Momma's gravy, but she quickly slapped his hand away from the jar and put it back into her purse.

"Oh I got it!", Geoff then brought up, taking the remote from Blaineley, "I think we should talk about Sierra and Cody! Some interesting stuff going on there, right?"

"Yeah", Blaineley sarcastically replied, looking rather disgusted at the thought actually, for a few seconds, "No, I think the audience would prefer Bridgette and Alejandro much more!", she then took the remote back and pushed Geoff away, "After all, he is quite popular with the female viewer demographic!"

"But so is Justin!", Geoff then exclaimed, "Which is why we're bringing him out right now instead, come on out Justin!", suddenly an off-screen intern pushed Justin out onto the stage to the crowd applauding, Geoff went up to him and introduced him, "Welcome, Justin who is our first guess, how's it going?"

"This is", Justin replied, "Quite abrupt..."

"Oh well!", Geoff said right back, "We're moving by a little bit quicker than normal! Please, sit!", Geoff then shoved Justin right onto the couch, where he landed on Josh and Blaineley, his head resting in Blaineley's lap, though it's not like she was complaining at all. Infact, it was her gushing over him that made him sit up anyway instead, looking at her with a somewhat weirded out expression as he was one of the few people present that knew who's mother she was. "So, it's time for your Journey Video!"

"Fine", Blaineley then replied, "I can wait. Let's take a look at the dramatic events that brought Justin to this moment!"

**[CLIP REEL]**

Clip 1 - Justin looking in mirror in first class.

Clip 2 - Justin looking in mirror in economy class.

Clip 3 - Justin looking in mirror in dining area.

Clip 4 - Justin being taken underwater and stripped naked by the sharks just for their pleasure rather than to eat him.

Clip 5 - Justin flirtingly winking at Cody

Clip 6 - Justin flying from the sky down to elimination, looking in mirror as he did so.

Clip 7 - Justin looking in mirror in the backstage green room.

**[CLIP REEL ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley said with a gushing sigh, "That sure was amazing."

"That's it?", Justin then complained, "I was on this show for three seasons, risking my looks, and that's all I get? I know I left first this season, but you can't use footage from last season?"

"Yeah", Geoff replied, "Sorry ya got booted dude."

"It's all we could find", Josh then added in, then whispering as if he were sad, "It's all we could find", he then put a hand on Justin's shoulder, "But if it's any consolation, plenty of us viewers were heart broken to see you leave first, of course some of us more than others, but still. You're loving fans will never forget you're true dramatic moments!"

"That's right!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "Which is exactly why we've got a recap for you!"

**[CLIP REEL 2]**

Clip 1 - Justin looking in mirror while driving a boat and perfectly missing every single rock in his way, though it was really because the two normal sharks were using their fins to push the boat away from danger.

Clip 2 - Justin taking off his shirt and attracting every single nearby forest animal to him, gushing and fanning over him until the sharks came in and scared them all way and hugged him tightly.

Clip 3 - Justin trying to speak with Cody, but Sierra pushing him away and taking Cody away for herself instead.

Clip 4 - Justin is taking off his shirt and drinking his water bottle.

Clip 5 is Justin's Audition tape, which is in black & white - "Justin.", a voice said, as Justin posed model-like, "Justin.", it said as he did another pose, "Justin", it said as it cut to him sitting on the beach, "Justin.", it said as he lifted a starfish, "Justin.", it said as a Dolphin washed up on shore happily and made it's classic noises, "Justin.", it said one final time as the tape ended with Justin looking at the camera and his eyes sparkling.

**[CLIP REEL 2 ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley once more gushed over Justin, who was now sitting on the other couch, "So, amazing."

"I'll say!", Josh commented, "Especially the last one!", Geoff however just raised an eyebrow at both of them, and decided it was best not to comment.

"So!", Geoff then began, "How about that Cody? Did Sierra hurt you too bad, dude?"

"No", Justin answered, "I didn't last long enough for that to happen...say, Blaineley, do you think Cody is in to me?"

"I can't say that for sure", Blaineley answered right back, "But I know someone who is if he isn't!", she then winked at Justin, who just gave her a shocked expression right back, before Blaineley then continued on hosting, "I also know someone who Geoff knows who has similar feelings towards a certain, latin lover as well!"

"Why would Blaineley know if Cody's into you or not?", Geoff then answered, but then realized what Blaineley was about to do, "Oh nevermind, wait! I think Justin should sing first! Since, he was the first eliminated!"

"A reunion of his band Drama Direction?", Blaineley replied, "Right here on the aftermath? Great idea, Geoff!"

"Okay", Geoff then said to Blaineley, "I know you're a huge fan, but this might be over the-"

"Guys!", Harold then interrupted, standing up, "It's cool. We could use some back-up for this though, what about Trent and Cody? They're part of the band!"

"Already covered!", Blaineley answered with.

"Well", Justin then sighed, "I guess I have no choice at this point."

_**[SONG - "BABY"]** _

Justin - "I was kicked off first, from this show.", "Even though, I have looks good enough to make you go 'woah'!", "I guess, in the end, they weren't good enough.", "But there's still just one thing, I gotta say.", note that Justin is looking at a note written by Harold for his lyrics, "Cody!, I have some questions for you...first! Boy! Take some time to school me...quinch my thirst!", takes another look at the paper to read it, "For knowledge! Cuz, well, I just gotta know"...goes behind wood and then comes out dressed in Drama Brothers outfit, "How'd you get so cute?!"

Harold - "Baby!", he is doing beat-boxing while a Sasquatchenawkwa in a red hat and sunglasses plays keyboard and the intern from before is playing guitar.

Justin - "You're so", looks at note, "God Damn cute!"

Harold - "Baby!"

Justin - "I really just have to say, ever since the day we kissed, I've just wanted to be with you! You're just the type for me and I really just wanna say, you're just so smart and cute it's so unreal! You just are so god damn perfect! The gap between your teeth really compliments your eyes, and speaking of which your geekyness for some reason compliments you too. I can't say why, but it just somehow does! When you walk in the room, I never feel the same again!"

Harold - "Baby!"

Intern *plays a recording of Trent's voice*, Recording of Trent's voice - "Baby!"

Justin - "Baby!"

Harold - *Goes on to start a beatboxing solo*

Owen, a Fangirl with red hair and typical puppy dog themed shirt named Ginger, a fangirl with longer and brown hair and similar clothes named Kelsey, and Sierra's mother Margery with a mint coloured cardigan, tight white shorts and curly brunette hair - "Eeeeeee!" *They all then start fighting with eachother in the middle of the audience*

The two sharks - *Come in, wheeling themselves there via tank of water, and then jump out of tank to join in on the catfight*

Josh (speaking) - "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!", takes out video camera and runs to record the fangirl fight.

Geoff (speaking) - "Um, will somebody get some security out here?"

Blaineley - "MARRY ME OR CODY, JUSTIN!", gushes over Justin and then falls over onto the floor. Geoff just looks at her with a surprised face.

Justin - "Alright! It's a massive kind of investigation, of whether you're even from this planet! I swear, you're just that good of a person! With all your sexy skinnyness, you make my heart go faster!"

Harold, Intern and Sasquatchenawkwa - Start a small instrumental part until end of song when Justin trips randomly.

_**["BABY" ENDS]** _

After the song, Geoff is speaking to the camera,

"After the break, can I regain control of this seriously messed up situation? Stay tuned, and see if we'll even be back with more Total Drama, the Aftermath!"

"Um", the Intern then said in a surprisingly deep and masculine sounding voice despite clearly being a girl with a long ponytail and such, though she did appear to not even have breasts, "We can't have commercials for the Aftermath."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because we're kind of doing these live."

"Oh", Geoff replied, "Well, fine. Well, what can we do?"

"Clips?"

"Then yeah, we'll just play clips instead of commercials...by the way..what's your name?"

"Rebecca.", the intern replied, "I'm not the same one from before."

"Oh, okay then, other Rebecca."

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP]**

This clip begins with Veronica, Heather, Sierra and Beth all in what appears to be a kitchen and with various food making tools infront of them on a desk.

Veronica - "Hi! I'm Veronica Artemeyeva, and you're watching Total Drama Cooking Channel! I'll be you're main host for this evening. And If you're wondering why we're here, Chris thought this would be a good idea for us to do in the middle of the god damn season."

Heather - "Which it isn't."

Veronica - "Heather, just shut up and go get me my purse."

Heather - "Ugh!", she storms off and goes off to get said purse.

Beth - "This will be easy! But hey, shouldn't we introduce the camera crew too? To be fair to everybody?"

Veronica - "No!"

Sierra - "Yes! Cody deserves to be involved in this! He's so cute and hot and I just wanna him to fuck me!", suddenly the camera turns around to show Cody running out of the room. The camera then turns to show Ezekiel being the one filming this, before he turns around. The camera is now shaking since Ezekiel is having a hard time holding it with the only good prostetic arm he has left.

Ezekiel - "Okay, this isn't easy anymore!"

Beth - "It's okay, Ezekiel! Just believe in yourself and you can hold it up with your nose maybe!"

Veronica - "Oh please, the only thing he could hold up is his ugliness and outcastness."

Heather - Brings in purse and slams it down on the counter, "Here, your majesty."

Veronica - "Excuse me? That was rude, go do it again, and be more polite!"

Heather - She angrily grumbles and goes off-screen again, then walks back, "Here is your purse, oh great and wonderful host of this small little video clip."

Veronica - Takes purse a bit rudely away from Heather, "Thank you! Now was that so hard?", Heather just scowls right back at her.

Ezekiel - "I can't take it anymore, eh!", suddenly drops the camera due to being unable to hold it right, it automatically hits the off switch, ending the clip abruptly. Later, the camera is turned on again by someone else, soon revealed to be Trent.

Trent - "Um...hey...I found this camera and...it looks like some huge argument or explosion happened here.", turns camera to reveal a massive amount of food all over the walls, and some lint and other traces of explosions and fire. "So...yeah...I'm just gonna turn this thing off."

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP ENDS]**

After the break, Blaineley is shown with her hair messed up and holding an ice pack right on her head as she, Geoff and Josh sat on the couch again, Josh watching the footage he recently recorded.

"Hi everyone!", she said to the audience, "And welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath!"

"As in", Geoff began, "The Aftermath of Blaineley losing her mind over a boy band!"

"I was demonstrating enthusiasm!", Blaineley replied, "It's part of my job.". she then turns to the audience, "As we just proved, Total Drama is the most dramatic show in the history of drama!"

"And Blaineley just proved she's not as cool as she thinks she is!"

"In Entertainment news", Blaineley then said to change subjects, "Drama Direction just caused a massive riot here! Any updates, Josh?"

"Huh? oh yeah yeah", Josh then closed his video camera, "They were last scene on foot, running for their lives, pursued by...", he suddenly got more excited, "A yellow school bus filled with catty and arguing girls, oooooh! I wanna see the school bus! I wanna see the school bus!"

"Wow", Blaineley commented with a smirk, "I swear, when catfights are involved he's like Cody in a candy store.", Geoff then raised an eyebrow at how she would possibly know that, but she then turned to the audience and continued, "But now let's go to the scene and see what we can find out!", suddenly cameras went to Courtney, holding a microphone as the Celebrity Manhunt janitor was busy mopping the floors, "Courtney! Can you tell us what you saw?"

"Sure, Blaineley", Courtney replied, listening in via ear-placed communicator, "Just Sierra's Mom, Owen, that Ginger girl, Kelsey and a whole bunch of random girls chasing after Harold and Justin."

"And what did these other girlsl look like?"

"Just like you're average fangirls. I just know they had on plaid skirts or kilts or something, that's all I really saw."

"Plaid, Skirts, a yellow school bus, could be a private girls' school! Courtney! What colour were the skirts?"

"Plaid and totally out-dated", Courtney replied, "Like, my Great Great Grandmother wears better shit than those girls. That's it", she then walks off, throwing the microphone to the wall, it goes back to the floor and then smacks the janitor in the crotch as it does do. Cameras then go back to Blaineley, Geoff and Josh in the main room of the show.

"Ugh", Blaineley then scoffed, "Well, it's time to talk about something else that's also quite dramatic! It involves a soulful surfer who-"

"How about we just bring out our next guest?", Geoff then interrupted, "The also blonde girl who-"

"We don't have that planned until later!", Blaineley then replied, "Besides, it would only be fitting earlier if Tyler were here!"

"But everyone loves Lindsay! She's Lindsay!"

"Yeah, but people also love the drama! And Bridgette and Ale-"

"WELCOME LINDSAY!", Geoff then looked to Lindsay, who was waving to the crowd and actually dressed in something different; A formal red dress that had sparkles all over it, some nice diamond earrings, and white gloves on. Everyone seemed amazed by her new clothes.

"Hi guys!", Lindsay greeted as she sat down onto the couch, "Don't you just love my new outfit? I got it from China!", there were then some classic male whistles heard from the crowd. Blaineley rolled her eyes at her plans not going well, but then decided to just go with it.

"Well, Lindsay, that's interesting", Blaineley teased a bit, "But, are you happy with trading being in the game and winning One Hundred Billion Dollars for this new dress?"

"Oh yeah, Totally!", Lindsay replied, "Especially for Tyler when he gets back!", everyone then gasped and went 'awwww', except for Blaineley and Josh, in response to that. Dj's Momma even smiled.

"So you finally remember Tyler now?"

"Yeah!", Lindsay replied, "He's that cute chinese guy I met before I was eliminated!", suddenly everyone just frowned again, Blaineley facepalmed. Some members of the audience, and Josh, laughed though.

"What does this Tyler look like, again?", suddenly a picture appeard on the TV, comparing the real Tyler to the chinese Tyler. The chinese Tyler was a boy with a very scrawny and skinny appearance, dark brown eyes, black hair designed in a bowl cut, a red shirt with chinese writing and a company logo on it, blue jeans, a wrist watch, and in the shot one could see various pictures of naked women behind him as posters. The real Tyler, was a brunette with a red headband and matching tracksuit, and was more athletic in body build. Basically, they looked absolutely nothing alike.

"Who's that other guy beside Tyler?", Lindsay then asked, "I'm so confused!"

"That other dude is Tyler", Geoff answered for her, "The real one!"

"Oh, it is?", Lindsay asked, "Well, that's funny! They share the same name!"

"Yeah", Blaineley replied, "Right. Well, anyway, now it's time to talk about some of the latest drama, including a special few clips about our latest male contestant and Geoff's-", Geoff then covered her mouth.

"But first, we should move on to my personal favourite Aftermath segment, That's Gonna leave a Mark! Cuz it's about time for that now!", Blaineley then shoved Geoff's hand away from her mouth.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!", Josh then added to this,

"Roll it!"

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK]**

Clip 1 - Alejandro, Trent, Beth, Tyler (Real One) and Ezekiel when he was bandaged and still had arms walking through the indian jungle, only for a Python to come out of nowhere and bend Alejandro over a rock forcefully before wacking him on the butt with it's tail like he was spanking the boy. Beth, Tyler, Trent and Ezekiel just look on surprised.

Clip 2 - Cody being held by Sierra on the plane when suddenly a bird smacks her once she sticks her head out of the window. Sierra drops Cody and falls out of the plane, being caught by her ponytail on a jagged piece of the plane as the bird falls right into the jet's engine and loses all of it's feathers.

Clip 3 - DJ coming out of the confessional only for Dr. Pennywise to randomly pop up with a cheeky smile and holding Ezekiel's amputated arms, this makes DJ's face literally turn white and fall over, right onto a gurney. Dr. Pennywise then wheels DJ into his makeshift infirmary, but DJ is soon running, screaming like a girl, away from Dr. Pennywise instead.

Clip 4 - Noah and Gwen talking, but then being crushed by the ceiling of the plane, then followed by Trent slipping on a wet part of the floor, falling on said part, and then having another part of the ceiling crush him as well.

Clip 5 - Chef flying the plane, only to have a mother duck break into it and start pecking him on the head, much to his annoyance and also making him frantically turn the plane, shown to make everyone bounce and bang their heads everywhere.

Clip 6 - Sadie banging her head on the confessional and crying over Katie not being there, before randomly pouncing onto Heather from inside and randomly beating her in the face while Veronica watched and laughed, before Sierra comes in, slaps her in the face, and then gets ran over by Dr. Pennywise's gurney, and then gets taken away by the man, only for her to be running away in fear soon after.

Clip 7 - Tyler standing on a block of ice in what could be Norway, in the middle of a lake. He soon slips on the ice, and does so again. And again. And again. And Again. And Again. Again, all while a polar bear and her cub are watching. Eventually, the mother puts a paw over her cub's eyes.

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK ENDS]**

Following that, Blaineley scowled at Geoff while he snickered. Josh laughed a bit too, but stopped once he noticed Blaineley was not amused.

"Remember earlier when you asked if we wished we were back in the game?", Geoff said as he laughed.

"I'm getting a headache here!"

"Watching that makes it all worth while!", Geoff continued to snicker, "I'd totally rather be here, chillin' like a villain, partyin' and chatting'!"

"Oh!", Blaineley then smirked, "Really? Chatting? Well then, we should definitely chat about our next topic!"

"Woah woah woah!", Geoff then said to her, "Slow down! We're not done with the That's Gonna Leave a Mark Segment! I had one left over!"

"Geoff, there's only room for so many clips in each segment!"

"Exactly! And this one is so special, it gets it's own segment! I call it, Geoff's Favourite Random Act of Violence of the week in random violence! You interested?", the audience then cheered while Josh was bouncing up and down hoping for catfights. Blaineley just facepalmed. "Let's watch it!"

**[GEOFF'S CLIP OF RANDOM VIOLENCE]**

This clip is of Chef sneaking up to a Reindeer with a bowl and a spoon, and then going to attack it. Before soon enough, an unknown little girl arrived on the scene.

Little Girl - "Mister, what are you doing?"

Chef - "I'm...uh...just tryin' to...help the poor thing out!"

Little Girl - "But it's not in pain."

Chef - "I don't care! It still needs help!"

Reindeer - Is simply eating grass.

Little Girl - "Then why do you have kitchen tools with you?"

Chef - "Just beat it kid!"

Little Girl - "okay", suddenly the little girl tears her own face off, and suddenly turns into a man that is famous, well known and a real celebrity. A man with a pale face, long dark hair, sunglasses, anda shiny glove on one hand. Chef is in shock, "Hey-Hey!", the man then grabs his crotch tightly for no reason and does the moonwalk towards Chef. He is Micheal Jackson.

Chef - "What the hell?!"

Micheal Jackson - "Take this!", he then grabs Chef's crotch tightly and violently, causing bones to crack before letting go and doing a round house kick right on Chef's crotch. Chef kneels over in pain before the Reindeer kicks him in the back of the head, sending him into Micheal. Micheal jumped up in the air, and then in a giant light show transformed into a bulky and robotic version of himself and elbowed Chef right literally into a hole in the ground before transforming back into the Little Girl and walking away. Geoff then rewinded to right before Jackson grabbed Chef's crotch and circled it.

Geoff (Not on screen) - "Right here, and listen!", played the clip to hear Chef's bones crack, "Hear that? Yeah, play it again!", then he has the clip of Chef's bones cracking played over and over agan.

**[CLIP OF VIOLENCE ENDS]**

"Yeah! Crackity Crack-Crack Cruncha!", Geoff laughed, "Chef's old bones can't take much more of the drama!"

"Moving on!", Blaineley then pressed stop button on the machine Geoff was using and took the touchscreen pen Geoff was using, "Now let's talk about the fan shippings, mostly about Alejandro!", Geoff then gasped, but Blaineley pushed him away, "Especially about a soulful surfer, and we even have clips about it! Roll the damn clips already! This show needs drama."

**[CLIPS OF BRIDGETTE AND ALEJANDRO ACTION...OR NOT]**

Clip 1 - Instead of Bridgette and Alejandro, it's of Cody and Sierra, with Sierra hugging Cody very tightly, his face turning purple from suffocation.

Clip 2 - A clip of Alejandro comforting Tyler over Lindsay by patting him on the shoulder and letting the Jock sigh on one of his shoulders.

Clip 3 - A clip of Sadie crying over Katie.

Clip 4 - A Clip of Cody clinging onto Heather's leg while Sierra is trying to tear him off of her and Heather is just looking on both stunned and horrified. Cody is screaming with the same type of feeling.

Clip 5 - A clip of Veronica looking at Chris and shivering at the thought of dating him, as he his holding up ChrisXVeronica fanart just to torment her.

**[CLIP REEL ENDS]**

After this, Blaineley is shown to be very unamused, and Geoff whistling like he is innocent.

"Oh come on!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "The people wanna know your thoughts on Bridgette and Alejandro's new found interactions!"

"Actually", Geoff then said, "I think Sierra had something going with Noah and Cody, I think we should talk about that instead!"

"Oh please", Blaineley replied, "There haven't been any moments of that since Season Two! Even that I think is pushing it."

"Why do people care so much for some stupid fan shippings?!", LeShawna then shouted from the peanut gallery, "They ain't real couples!", DJ's momma nodded in agreement with her.

"We care", Blaineley replied, "Because it's interesting!"

"Catfights are interesting!", Josh then exclaimed randomly, "We need some Catfights on this show!"

"Josh", Blaineley then said to him, "Just go watch the video you captured."

"Okay!", Josh then eagerly went back to watching the video he got earlier of Ginger, Kelsey, Margery and the Sharks all fighting eachother. He bounces up and down and makes oogling like noises as he does so. Blaineley just rolls her eyes.

"Back to Bridgette and-"

"our Video guest!", Geoff then blurted out, "Onto our Video Guest!"

"Ugh!", Blaineley complained, "No! Onto Fan Pairings!"

"We're almost done with the episode!", Geoff then said, "And we need to have our video guest!"

"Geoff, we've seen more than enough humans in these videos we've shown already. Stop stalling the inevitable. If Bridgette gets eliminated, you'll have no choice anyway."

"Well, whatever!", Geoff replied, "Video Guest time!", Blaineley then rolled her eyes.

"Someone get my agent on the phone now!", she then exclaimed to someone off-screen as focus went to the latest video guest.

**[VIDEO GUEST]**

Is a girl with somewhat tanned skin, hair that was dyed white, and had very light blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a bow tie in her hair, and her name was:

Girl via webcam - "Hi! I'm Josephine, from-"

Blaineley (from couch) - "Yeah yeah, just hurry up and tell us you're favourite Total Drama shipping!"

Josephine - a little offended with Blaineley, "Fine, well, can't really say, I mean, you guys are all real people."

Blaineley - "UGH!"

Geoff (also from couch) - "So, tell us about youself instead!"

Josh (also from couch) _ "WOULD YOU HAVE A CATFIGHT WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS?!"

Josephine - "Only if they pissed me off enough."

Geoff - "Tell us about you instead of shippings!"

Josephine- "Oh well, I kinda like to be quiet to be honest, I was just dared into doing this."

Geoff - "Oh, well, that's cool. Who's your fave contestant."

Josephine - "Easy! That's-", suddenly gets turned off screen by Blaineley.

**[VIDEO GUEST ABRUPTLY ENDS]**

"Okay!", the highly annoyed Blaineley then said, "NOW it's time to show some Bridgette and Alejandro fan art!"

"Actually", Josh then pointed out with a sad tone of voice, "We're almost at the end of our time limit."

"Yes!", Geoff then said with a fist pump.

"What?!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "But we haven't gotten to the real drama yet!", Josh was shown to share her feelings, as he was pouting with an upset face about it. "Alejandro is drama! We haven't talked about the villains yet! Do you people not even know what the second word of this show's name is?!"

"We know!", Geoff replied, "We just know that we're almost out of time!", the crowd then loudly cheered, "So, see you all next time on Total Drama World Tour, or, if you for some stupid reason skip the main competition, the Total Drama Aftermath!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!", Blaineley then angrily exclaimed, lifting a random television up into the air, "I HATE THIS SHOW!", she then threw the television to the ground. Josh ducked under it and looked on with a scared expression as Blaineley also threw a randomly placed chair as well, "Don't look at me, get off me!", Blaineley then angrily mumbled as a black intern and a white blonde intern approached her, grabbing her by the arms to try and drag her away. She kicked one in the balls and the other in the face, but for some reason they weren't affected. The reason, is the black intern had a cup protecting his junk, they then proceded to drag Blaineley off-screen and off-set, "Josh, they better give us our old job back! We're never doing this show again! Never ever! I'm out!", Josh then panicked.

"Absolutely, Blaineley!", was all Josh said as he followed Blaineley and interns off-set, leaving Geoff the only Aftermath left.

"Well", Geoff said as he turned back to the audience, "Like I said, tune in next time, for Total Drama World Tour!", as the audience then cheered, the episode was successfuly ended, signed out by Geoff. The sixth episode of Season three and the first aftermath of season three, was now done.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath; Canada)_

 


	7. God Hates TDWT

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to start off the recap of the previous episode, "We had some pretty cool drama! Beth and Ezekiel seemed to befriend eachother pretty well, even though Alejandro slightly disproved of it. Heather finally learned that maybe she shouldn't have been so bossy to Lindsay and Beth back in season one, haha, and Cody was wishing his mom were there to save him from Sierra. Gotta admit, I find it funny, but even I think that girl's starting to get a little creepy. Anyway, soon enough all our teams were dropped in the rapid waters of Nunavut, where Team Victory almost died by our own giant shark! Alejandro kinda took a break, so did everyone else really, since when The Big Guy came out to challenge them all, there was little focus on backstabbing for some reason. Anyway, in the end it was Eva who won it for the Amazons, DJ and Bridgette who refused to fight for Team Victory, and Ezekiel who lost for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Even more in the end, nobody went home! That's right, it was a reward challenge! The winner won a statue of me! Pretty good prize if I was to comment on it!", Chris then was shown in the cockpit physically, "Anyway, will Alejandro finally start causing some real drama? Will Ezekiel actually get a girlfriend at all? What is Heather gonna do about Veronica bossing her around? Will Sierra actually be eliminated before she starts forcing Cody into sex? Find out tonight, on Total Drama World Tour!", after that the intro sequence started up followed by the actual episode opening up. This episode started in first class, with Sierra desperately trying to open the first class bathroom.

"CODY!", she exclaimed angrily, "CODY COME OUT OF THERE! PLEASE! I NEED TO SEE YOU AT LEAST ONCE EVERY MORNING!", this screaming soon enough woke up Veronica, who was very angry with this as Sierra had been screaming almost all day and night. As such, Veronica's eyes were very tired, had dark circles under them, and were somewhat reddened.

"Will someone PLEASE shut her up already?", Veronica said in a very tired voice, "I'm try to sleep."

"Same here!", Heather said right back, "Eva?!", they then turned to Eva, who was asleep. She was listening to her Mp3 player and set it to play lullabies while Sierra was busy screaming to see Cody. Heather and Veronica just scowled at this. Meanwhile, in the first class bathroom, which was actually like a public pathroom you'd find at a classy five-star restaraunt and even came with a robot that resembled Chris to hold your towels, Cody had baracaded the door with several chairs and even had it locked with a key he was keeping in his pocket. He also hid in one of the stalls, and was hugging onto Jerry while shaking in a fetal position.

"It's okay", Cody said as he shook in a scared emotion, hugging onto his stuffed Emu, "It's okay...just...just think of Heather or Justin...just think of Heather or Justin...just think of Heather or Justin! I wish Duncan were here, or my mom...they could probably help me!"

"CODY!", Sierra exclaimed from outside, "SOMEONE HELP ME GET CODY! HE MIGHT FALL INTO THE TOILET AGAIN!", Cody then stopped shaking, blushed, and sank down to the floor in embarassment. He could hear Veronica and Heather laughing at that moment.

"That only happened...once", Cody said lightly once he fell onto the floor. Just then, focus shifted from first class to economy class. There, Sadie and Bridgette were still blushing and gushing over Alejandro as he winked and smiled at them. Beth, who was tending to keeping Ezekiel's last remaining prostetic arm, did the same as well. Notable that now Ezekiel was no longer swollen, and while his face was a little red he was otherwise normal except for having no arms only girl not swooning over him was Gwen, who just looked at Alejandro suspiciously alongside Noah. Trent was comforting Tyler that Lindsay was still out of the game.

"Still agreeing with me on him?" Noah asked to Gwen, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah", she answered, "He's hot, but, I remember Justin, and Heather."

"Exactly"

"I don't like to ask stuff like this, but I think we might have to team up against this guy eventually."

"I actually thought the same thing", Noah replied right back, "He's too eely to just trust like that."

"You still talking about not trusting Alejandro?", DJ suddenly said to interrupt them, "Why can't y'all just understand that you can't beat gravy?"

"Unless the person's allergic to gravy", Noah then answered, "Then, they might be able to find something."

"Suit yourself", DJ then said with a shrug, before Sadie exclaimed.

"ALEJANDRO!", the large girl then screamed as squealed. She unstrapped her harness and literally pounced on Alejandro with a hug. Alejandro just smiled and held on to a grip on the ceiling to avoid Sadie crushing him with her greater weight. Bridgette still kept on gushing over him as well. "Oh Alejandro, if only Katie were here to hug you with me! That would make this even better!"

"Of course it would.", Alejandro replied.

"You're just so...sweet", Sadie then replied, looking into Alejandro's eyes, "Do...do you get that alot? Cuz you totally should."

"Oh yes I do actually", Alejandro replied, "From my Mother."

"Well she certainly raised you right!", Sadie then gushed furtherly. It was then that noises came from the ceiling, as if someone was crawling through the vents. Soon enough, Heather fell right out of a part of the plane and alerted everyone to her prescence.

"Ow!", Heather then angrily complained, "Stupid fucking plane!"

"Should you", Alejandro then said to her, "Be in first class with the winning team?"

"Yeah", Gwen added, "Or is Veronica just making you that much of her bitch?"

"Shut it!", Heather exclaimed right back at Gwen, "At least I'm not some fugly Goth Girl with horrible fashion sense!"

"Like you're much better", Noah then commented, him and Gwen both smirking.

"You better not have been trying to fall on Alejandro!", Sadie then sternly said as she approached the now standing Heather, "You got rid of Katie first season, but you are NOT getting rid of Alejandro this season, GOT IT!?", Alejandro then had to restrain Sadie from beating Heather up. Why he bothered doing so, can't be stated right now. Heather was unphased by this, she really didn't care what Sadie had to say to her.

"HEATHER!", Veronica's voice suddenly shouted from the vents, from first class, "GET BACK HERE NOW! I NEED SOMEONE TO START MY SHOWER, CHECK THE WATER IN SAID SHOWER, AND SET ALL MY MAKE UP EQUIPMENT IN A VERY SPECIFIC AND PRECISE WAY!", everyone except Alejandro then snickered at this, Alejandro just smirking, while Heather became very angry.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Veronica can kiss my ass! To think she was my role model in life before I actually met her! Nobody bosses ME around and gets away with it. When the teams dissolve, I will make sure that both her AND Alejandro leave as soon as possible!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I do feel some level of sympathy for Heather, but on the other hand, I have winning this game to worry about. If I got rid of Veronica or Heather at this point, then the other would be even more focused on getting rid of me, and Veronica seems to be even more capable of eliminating others than Heather is right now. So if anything, I will definitely try to get of Veronica before Heather when the time comes."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Alejandro and Heather think they are the best villains ever. Well, they have another thing coming! I was a host of this show alongside Chris", she is applying her lipstick and then blush, "I'm the niece of a famous television host, and the daughter of a politician! I've also been an actress of plenty of movies ranging from the 90's all the way to today! So yeah, I was born to be able to lie and cheat my way to the top, and that's exactly what I'm going to do in this game. How else do you think I beat Cody at his favourite video games all the time?", she then smirks and winks to the camera.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, Heather returned to first class, where Veronica was pointing her into the direction of the first class bathroom. Heather angrily scowled at her and knocked on the door.

"Cody", Heather then said to Cody from outside, "Open up, I have no choice!"

"Is Sierra still there?", Cody then asked from inside. Heather looked and saw Sierra still eagerly awaiting for the door to open, but then turned to Veronica who was folding her arms and scowling at Heather to hurry up and get Cody to open the door.

"No", Heather then said with a sigh. She didn't really want to say that, but she had no real choice at this point. Once she said that, Cody unlocked and opened the door. Heather waked in, but so did Sierra who ran in. Needless to say, Cody immediately jumped right onto Heather in fear, leading to Sierra trying to pull Cody off of her while Heather became highly annoyed at this. However, upon seeing the bathroom door close, she got an idea in her head. "Hey!", she then exclaimed to both Cody and Sierra, getting them to both look at her, "I think I have an idea, a deal, to say to both of you!"

"I'm all ears, Heather!", Cody then said right back to her.

"If Cody's listening", Sierra blankly replied, "Then fine."

"Look", Heather began, "You two can probably easily see that I do NOT like being Veronica's slave, and Cody, I know you don't like her at all. Sierra, I'm sure you don't either, and I know you don't like me either, but, incase we ever lose, I think she should team up against her so that she'll be the first member of the team to leave, is that a deal?"

"That's a deal I would make regardless of you making it with me or not!", Cody happily said, "She's one of two people I really want gone from this competition!"

"Same here!", Sierra replied, "Trust me, you should really know all the mean stuff she does to Cody and her brothers when they aren't off-screen, she deserves to go A.S.A.P!"

"So, is this a new alliance?"

"Yes!", both Sierra and Cody then replied in unison, but Sierra added one more thing separately,

"But wait, Veronica will be very angry if you just stop doing everything she asks of you."

"I'll deal with that on my own", Heather replied, "Trust me."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I love Heather for wanting to stand up to Veronica! I mean, I knew Heather wouldn't stand for her bitchyness for long! BUt, I'm kinda scared too. I mean, Veronica is on the same team as I am so I can't really compete against her that easily without bringing down the team too. Hopefully I get far enough so the teams dissolve and I'm still in. Probably won't though, not with Veronica around as a contestant. She can be very pursuasive, unlike me, it's probably how she's never ever been punished for anything she ever does wrong by her mom and dad. I mean, I don't get punished much either, but my parents do correct me sometimes at least...well, my dad does."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Cody's confessional, Sierra had finally managed to pry him off of Heather, only for Chris' voice to immediately begin speaking through the speaker system.

"Attention Tourists!", Chris happily announced through the intercoms, "We are now beginning our descent into our next location, Topeka, Kansas of the USA! Right smack dab in the middle of Tornado Alley! So be prepared to face off with not only eachother, bust some twisters too! McLean out!", after that, Tyler once more sighed, still upset that Lindsay was gone. Trent was trying to comfort him, to help his mood go back up while Alejandro was still distracting with Sadie hugging onto him.

"Come on Tyler", Trent said as he patted Tyler on the shoulder, "It's alright, dude!"

"No it's not", Tyler replied, "Lindsay not only is gone, but she's fallen for some dude from China who told her he was Tyler!"

"Well, you gotta admit, you had to kinda see it coming", Trent said as he tried to make a joke, but Tyler just looked back at him with an upset face, "Look, dude, you gotta get over it. Don't let her being gone ruin your game! So come on, think of what she'd want you to do if she remembered you!"

"I think, I think she'd want me to win!"

"Exactly! So Getcha head in the game again!"

"Right!", Tyler was then suddenly back into competing, "I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then I'm gonna eat it!"

"Sure", Trent replied, "Whatever...dude."

"Thanks, Trent!"

"No problem, Tyler!", following that the plane shook all of the contestants that remained around due to it finally landing at it's destination. Once there, all of the contestants along with Chris, Chef and went outside to be alarmed at the sight of a group of people actually AGAINST Total Drama. Infact, they were picketing and protesting it. All of the woman involved in the group were wearing hooded jackets or otherwise clothes that didn't show much if any of their body's inticing parts, and all of them had never cut their hair for as long as they have been alive. The men had alot of beards and such, but some didn't. They were also wearing much of the same thing. Not only that, but they also had signs and shirts on them said horrible propaganda such as 'God H8S F_GS', 'GOD HATES AMERICA'. 'CHRIS MCLEAN = F_G ENABLER', 'TOTAL SINFUL WORLD TOUR', 'F_G TROOPS', 'HEATHER THE WHORE' and basically various signs insulting Chris and his contestants for being sinners, especially those that were LGBT. Once Chris saw the signs about him and saw they were trampling over T-shirts of him, he turned to the also highly offended contestants and had now come up with their latest challenge, but before, he realized one of them was singing, but this was not counted as an official song. She was Shirley Helfs Wellper, the spokeswoman for the Eastboro Calvinist Communion, or EBC as they are called. She was singing a song in the manner of the Total Drama theme song;

"HEY MOM AND DAD, I'M SINNING GOOD, ENABLING F_GS AND DISOBEYING GOD! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR ME TO BURN, ALONG WITH YOU IN HELL FOR GOOD! BECAUSE I WANNA ENABLE, F_GS!", basically the famous intro of Total Drama with 'I wanna be famous' replaced with 'I wanna enable f_gs', or 'you wanna enable f_gs', and commenting on how it's wrong to do so. Needless to say, Chris was extremely offended and found it impossible to simply ignore this group of people.

"Okay, new challenge!", Chris then said to the group of remaining contestants, "See those guys? I want you to work to destroy them from the inside out so that I never see this again? Got it?!"

"Piece of cake!", Heather and Veronica both commented in unison back at him.

"Good!", Chris said right back, "Now go! I NEVER want to see ANYTHING of my face getting trampled like that!", following that, the challenge began. Soon enough, all of the teams were lined up together and holding up their own signs such as 'God H8S ECC', 'YOU'RE THE SINNERS', 'STOP HATING CHRIS', 'DON'T TREAD ON CHRIS', and the like as they all stood right across the street from the ECC. Of course, this counter protest did little to nothing to stop the ECC protest.

"I don't think this is working", Cody commented while standing with his team, "I think we should try something else."

"Shut up, Cody", Veronica rudely said right back to him, "This will work eventually! Just keep try!"

"But, they aren't even budging!"

"I said shut up!"

"Don't be rude to Cody!", Sierra sternly said to the russian blonde, "I won't stand for it anymore!"

"Ugh, you aren't worth my time", Veronica then rolled her eyes and turned to Heather, "Heather, hold my signs for me, I need to fix my hair from this heat.", Veronica then held Heather her signs, with Heather just scowling at her in response, but being silent and complying to her will. Heather grew even more angry when she saw Alejandro smirking smugly at her, and sent him a death-glare, but he just smirked and turned away from her in response. Cody noticed this, but Sierra hugged and carried him onto her shoulder before he could really care about this heavily. Soon enough, focus shifted to Alejandro, who was looking at Team Victory with a plan in mind as his team was protesting. Beth was shown holding up Ezekiel's sign, and the two had a small conversation during this.

"It's okay Ezekiel!", Beth assured him as she held up his sign, "You can do it!"

"Thanks, Beth!", Ezekiel said back to her, "You're so nice, eh!"

"It's nothing!", Beth replied, "I help out my family's farm all the time, all day long really!"

"You come from a farm too?", Ezekiel replied.

"Yeah!", Beth answered, "It's just not as excluded from society as yours."

"Well, either way, it's good to know we have something in common, eh!"

"Yeah!", Beth and Ezekiel then both smiled back at eachother, getting along quite well.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "Beth is such a nice girl, eh! She's so nice! And, we're actually getting along pretty fine! At first I didn't think I'd like a not-so-pretty girl, but she's not-so-so-ugly anyway. Even if she was, me thinks I like her, eh!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Sure Zeke said some pretty mean things about girls in the past, but that was the past, and I think he no longer believes any of that stuff his father kept pressing on him! Or, at least he won't say it out loud. Even then, i'd definitely show him proof that us girls aren't like what he says we are!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those two confessionals, Alejandro took notice of Team Victory, with Sadie a bit off from the rest of them as she was holding the largest sign. As such, Alejandro smirked and went up close to her, with a scheme in his mind of course. It didn't take long for her to become focused on him rather than her sign or Katie, either.

"Alejandro!", Sadie gushed, dropping her sign and instantly glomp-hugging him on sight, "Finally, you came to me! I just knew you would!"

"Yes, Sadie is it?", Sadie then blushed and nodded, "Yes, I just, I just had to come over with a suggestion, a, theory, if you will."

"Theory? What Theory could you possibly have?"

"Do you remember you're former competitor friend, Katie?"

"Of course I do!", Sadie exclaimed, "She is my BFFFFFFL!"

"Well", Alejandro then began smirking, "I think I know who you can blame for her absence."

"Who?!", Sadie was suddenly determined to know, anger was in her eyes, "Heather? Was it that fucking bitch again?! Eva?! Veronica?!"

"No, No and No", Alejandro then answered, lying completely of course. "I believe, it might be your fellow team-mate Gwen."

"Gwen?!", Sadie then gasped, "But, but why?"

"Think about it", Alejandro replied, "Gwen's the type of person who would probably get alot of screen time on this show normally, so it would make sense of her to secretly want the breakthrough girl from season two to not qualify. So perhaps, Gwen rubbed off on Katie, so to speak, and that is why Katie is in college.", Alejandro then smiled at Sadie. His smile sparkled briefly, he knew how to ensure Sadie would believe this story.

"You know...that...that kind of makes sense actually..."

"Should I help you with Gwen, Sadie?"

"No No!", Sadie then turned and glared at Gwen, "I can handle this myself!", with that a smiling Alejandro went back to his own team, ready to sit back and watch the fireworks. He had seen season one, and how competitive and determined Sadie became to get rid of Eva once Katie was voted off thanks to Heather's own backstabbing ways. He knew she would either be eliminated at the end of this episode or destroy Team Victory from the inside out as she now had someone to blame for Katie's most recent abscence, and as such, all he had to do was sit back, watch, and ensure that his own Team won the challenge. He knew Sadie would indeed, do the rest for him. However, his own team saw their talk, and one of it's members was quite suspicious;

"Why were you talking to her?", Tyler curiously asked to Alejandro, "She's on the other team, dude!"

"Trust me, Tyler", Alejandro said as he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "You will know in due time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I said, you'll see, just wait", Alejandro then went back to protesting, leaving Tyler scratching his head in confusion.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "Will someone tell me what Alejandro's up too? He's been talking to people on the other teams a bit too much...well...not that I care...I like girls!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the ECC were shown to be packing up, but Shirley still managed to say a few words as her and her troop were leaving,

"THANK YOU FOR PICKETING WITH US!", she exclaimed at all of the remaining competitors, "And to fit with the musical theme of this season, we even made you guys a special song to tell you just what you're show really us, to warn you all of your sins!", she then turned to her subordinates, "HIT IT!"

_**[SONG - "GOD HATES TOTAL DRAMA"]** _

ECC's basic members - "God. God. God. God."

Child Members - "God Hates."

Basic Members - "God. God. God. God."

Child Members - "Hates."

Stephen Pain - A somewhat chubby main with a beard, sunglasses, and EC propaganda shirts and such, "You!"

Shirley & her sister Maggie who likes her but is a bit shorter and somewhat chubbier - "Yes, f_g supporting whores, God Hates you butts! He'll burn you all in hell for all your sins! Even when you cry 'what?!' It's all in vain because your sins outmatch your wins! Because God Hates..."

All of them - "Total Drama!"

A Male Member - "Island!"

A Female Member - "Action!"

All of the members - "And especially World Tour!"

Shirley and Maggie - "He Hates you for Chris' Vanity, and Heather's massive lying!"

Stephen and some elder male members - "He Hates you for all your f_gs, and also for your enabling!"

The Children - "All you is defy god, and you will pay for that!"

Shirley and Maggie - "Cuz Total Drama's a rebellious show, and God's most hated one at that!"

All of them - "So along with the entire world, God, Hates, Total, DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA! YEAH!"

_**["GOD HATES TOTAL DRAMA ENDS"]** _

Immediately following the song, Chris was shown to be shaking in pure rage as the ECC drove off into the distance. Inside his mind, he swore revenge upon all of them for not only trampling on his face on a shirt, but also for now implying he was going to hell.

"This", Gwen then commented, "Or That, is why I'm an atheist.", Noah nodded in agreement with Gwen.

"Same here."

"OKAY!", Chris then shouted at all of the contestant, "New part of the challenge! All of you are counted as winners for your equal amount of effort, so all of you get to ride with me in this mobile truck thing", he then brought out a buggy with enough seats for all of them, "To the location of their headquarters, where you will be doing the second part, got it?", everyone then nodded in response, "Now get in! We're finishing them off once and for all!", everyone then complied to Chris' orders and were being driven by him personally. Chef was in the driver's seat, and he soon learned that when offended by the ECC, Chris could barely not miss a single thing. He was driving at top speed and swerving passed any and every other vehicle in his way. All of the contestants held on tightly as the long attachment most of them sat on was swerving with each turn, sometimes smacking into cars behind it and making said cars wreck into buildings, trees or other vehicles. Chef even did the same, he was scared of what Chris would do to them.

"CHRIS!", Chef yelled out, "CAN YOU DRIVE MORE CALMER?!"

"NO!", Chris exclaimed back to Chef, "THEY TRAMPLED ON MY FACE, WE'RE GETTING THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID T-SHIRT!", Veronica exclaimed from behind them, "GET OVER IT!"

"NO!", Chris replied, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO HAVE THAT T-SHIRT MADE AS MERCHANDISE?! THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!", Chris stepped even harder on the gas, making all of the contestants scream. Cody was beginning to be woozy from all the swerving around, shown by his face becoming green. He could feel puke starting to come up.

"Cody's getting sick!", Sierra then exclaimed, "STOP THIS VECHILE RIGHT NOW!", suddenly Cody then turned to her, and puked right in her face. Sierra, however, remained smiling. "Oooh, hahaha. This actually feels a little...nice!", she then licked her mouth, taking some of the vomit into her as food. Veronica, Eva, Heather and Cody all became sick from seeing this, and all of them puked in response, but aimed for the floor instead of her. Team CIRRRRH however, were different.

"Don't Puke, Don't puke, Don't puke!", Tyler said as he had seen Team Amazon's actions and was doing his best not to follow suite, "I don't think I can hold it!"

"Same here!", Trent added in, covering his mouth with both hands, Beth however was more selfless, as she was covering Ezekel's with her hands rather than her own. In gratitude, he was covering hers.

"Just close your eyes, amigos!", Alejandro said to his team, "Close them, and think of something pleasing to the eye, such as flowers or girlfriends, or something similar!", Trent, Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel all did as he said, and soon they were smiling as it worked.

"This actually works!", Tyler replied, Alejandro felt proud triumph in this situation at this moment, "Thanks, Al!", Alejandro then twitched a bit, "Oops! Sorry, meant Alejandro!", Alejandro then went back to feeling triumph and closed his eyes aswell. Focus then finally went to Team Victory, with Sadie angrily glaring at Gwen rather then feeling woozy at all.

"This is reminding me of when me and my brother went onto the titla-wirl back home", Gwen said aloud, "He ended up puking on me within a few minutes."

"Well, as long as you didn't do like Sierra", Noah commented, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh God no!", Gwen replied, "It was mostly on my body."

"Mostly?"

"Don't ask", Gwen replied, "Not exactly the best memory."

"Wow!", Bridgette added in, "You two sure love to spend time together recently."

"We're just friends!", Gwen and Noah then both said in unison as response.

"Sure", Bridgette then said with a slight laugh, "For now at least."

"Just like me and Katie were friends!", Sadie then added in while angrily glaring at Gwen, "Until SOMEONE made her not return!"

"What?", Gwen said to Sadie, raising one eyebrow, "Katie going to college was her own choice, are you trying to imply something?"

"No, not at all!", Sadie then faked calmness, "Nothing. At. All.", Gwen and Noah couldn't help but be suspicious and curious. They then turned to DJ though, who was sucking his thumb and shaking in a fetal position.

"I WANT MY MOMMA!", was all DJ exclaimed before he leaned his head over the kart's side and puked on the street, unaware it would land on a rich woman's small dog.

"MY PUPPY!", the woman then screamed, "MY PURE-BRED POODLE! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!", the woman then took out a gun and shot herself in the head. Everyone nearby just looked on in shock and surprise. Focus then shifted right back to Chris and Chef.

"CHRIS! CAN WE JUST DO THIS DURING THE COMMERCIALS?!", Chef then screamed, puking right on the windsheild.

"FINE!", Chris yelled back, then turning to the camera, "We'll be right back with the destruction of the ECC!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey Kids! Do you need to keep your faith with you everywhere you go?"

Random Soccer Mom - "Oh yes they do!"

Narrator - "Well, Lose faith no more! With the Bible-puter! That's right, the Bible-puter! It's a handheld computer with all parental and protective locks unable to set off, and internet connectivitly with only websites regarding the Christian Faith and the bible allowed to be visited and avaiable to be looked at! Now parents, you will never have to worry about your kids losing faith in god ever again!"

Random Soccer Mom - "Excellent!"

Narrator - "That's right! You'll never need to worry about your daughters getting a teaching degree, your white children marrying coloured people, eating shellfish, or even Same-sex marriages especially!"

Random Soccer Mom - "All thanks to the Bible-puter! Thanks, Bible-puter!"

Narrator - "No no, thank you!", he then finishes with the typical call info and such.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

After that commercial, the kart, Chris, Chef and all the remaining contestants had finally arrived at the ECC's headquarters. Chris and CHef were standing before everyone, with Chris still angrily determined to defeat the ECC for the rest of time. Behind them, were explosives, weapons of military brands, blueprints of the building itself, the ECC's schedule.

"Alright, welcome to what the ECC call the block!", Chris said to them all, "This building is the pastor's house and also the main church itself, and currently is guarded by two stupid fat members of the place. Now, it's also the base of operations. Inside, the big man is about to do a sermon, and we have until that sermon stops to destroy the church! Master Chief", Chris then gestured to Chef who was now suddenly dressed in his military clothes, "Explain to them their equipment."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!", Chef said to them all, "WHAT YOU GOT HERE IS SOME THINGS THAT'LL REALLY GIVE THE ECC A TASTE OF THEY OWN MEDICINE! Y'ALL WILL PICK FROM JUST ONE SET OF EQUIPMENT TO CHALLENGE THEM WITH, AND EACH TEAM MUST USE THEIR CHOSEN EQUIPMENT TO GAIN THEIR VICTORY! FIRST, WE GOT SOME BASIC MILITARY WEAPONS. SOME MACHINE GUNS, A BAZOOKA, A SET OF FRAGS, AND SOME BASIC PISTOLS! NEXT TO THEM ARE SOME CLIMBING EQUIPMENT SUCH AS ROPES, LANTERN OIL, AND A SINGLE BOMB! AND OF COURSE, FINALLY, WE GOT SOME BASIC SHOTGUNS PLUS A FLAMETHROWER. AND THAT'S IT."

"How did you get all this stuff?", Heather then commented.

"Who knew vomit tasted so good?", Sierra then said as she finished licking up Cody's vomit from her face. Everyone gasped. Cody puked onto the ground yet again, while everyone else held in their vomit.

"Just", Chris said as he held back his own vomitting, "Just pick your shit and do the challenge...and Sierra...if you eat Cody's newest vomit you're instantly gonna be eliminated!", Sierra then pouted in response to that. Chef was busy puking in the bushes. Team Amazon, really Eva, then quickly picked the military grade weapons, Team CIRRRH picked the ropes, oil, and bomb and as such left Team Victory with the scraps; The shotgun and flamethrower.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Okay, first off, at first I thought Cody and Sierra would be a little refreshing since I would prefer Cody as a friend at the least, but now, ugh. Cody deserves SO much better than HER. She'd probably rape him if it was just the two of them in first class!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "If Cody wasn't my cousin, I'd totally support Coderra just because it would torture him! The reason why I don't, because it would make Sierra related to me."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "I DREW THE VERY FIRST CODY AND ME FAN-ART!", holds up picture she drew of Cody having sex with her. Of course, this means her drawing is blurred out on the screen to the viewers.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Team Amazon was already standing by the front gates of the place while Team Victory, being led by Sadie, was headed off away from the church while Team CIRRRRH stood at a side part of the building. The two teams still at the building were of course planning their attack.

"I think we should just use the bazooka and blow the building up!", Veronica then said, "I care nothing for the people inside!"

"Same here!"

"I say we use the bazooka to burst our way in", Eva then said, "We only have one piece of ammunition in the thing, we can't use it for the building too. I know they probably locked the doors, it's the only way."

"But what about the other weapons?", Sierra then held up the other, more weaker, guns.

"I don't need those", Eva answered, "I can take these dumbasses down with my bare hands."

"Guys!", Cody then exclaimed, "I have a better plan! How about we use the bazooka to break our way in, but then crawl through the vents or the upstairs, then get to the sermon room, and then maybe reveal the many hypocrosies of the church, thus destroying it from the inside out because they will all point the blame to eachother!"

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard!", Veronica instantly commented, "Cody, you need to be a smarter person!", Cody angrily scowled right back at her in response, as did Sierra. "I say we go with my plan, Heather does too!"

"I have my own opinion, thank you very much!"

"NO, YOU DON'T", Veronica angrily exclaimed back at Heather, "You have MINE! Got it?!"

"We're doing Cody's", Eva then bluntly said, grabbing hold of the bazooka and taking aim right ahead of her, "Because my opinion disagrees with Moronica's opinion.", Veronica then scowled back at Eva before Eva fired the first rocket, which blew through the front gate, sent the two guards ducking to dodge, and exploded to create a hole going straight inside of the front of the ECC headquarters. "NOW GO!", Team Amazon then all ran right inside of it, Eva dropping the bazooka as she did so. Upon seeing this, Alejandro knew he had to come up with a plan of action, and then he realized both guards were actually female, and as such he smirked. He approached them, but they knew what he was trying to do.

"Sorry", one of the two young girls said to him, "But we aren't taking visitors anymore."

"Okay then", Alejandro then removed his shirt infront of her, "How about now?", the girl then opened the gate for him and his team.

"Okay", the girl then fainted, as he was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Team CIRRRRH then moved on. Alejandro knew that as religious the parents were, their children were just begging to be rebellious. He knew his body would tempt the younger women, and possibly some of the boys, over the edge. But he mainly wanted to focus on stopping Team Amazon from winning. Luckily for him, he saw a convienient button right in the middle of the hallway his team was allowed entry to. He pressed it, and it activated a steel door that blocked Team Amazon from getting any further, and covered all entries into the vents. As such, they couldn't move. He winked to his team before they entered the sermon chamber. Gramps, the main head man himself who was white, wore casual clothes, had a shaven face and usually wore a cowboy hat, was just starting the sermon. He spoke with a deep southern accent, and he was as tall as Chef. Basically, he was quite an imtimidating man.

"TOTAL DRAMA.", he exclaimed to the church as it grew silent, "Total Drama has just declared war on us! Little do they know, that we have the lord, on our side. For it has been said, that God will help and protect all those that believe in, fear, and respect him. These Total Drama Rebels think they can stop us? COME ON CHRIS, JUST TRY AND STOP US! Yeah, that vain pompus snake Chris McLean, he's more obsessed with his pride than he is others. We try to warn others of their sins! He would just exploit and enable their sins for his own profit! He is a lying, hell-bound, false prophet host, who will split hell beyond wide open, when he dies! And Total Drama itself, is nothing but a dirty, low-down f_g enablin' show, that anybody even liking it, will also go to hell when God casts his judgement down upon them! Especially Heather, who has lost the one thing God cherises in a woman, her hair. She and those atheists are the most hell-bound of all the contestants, second only to those f_gs Duncan, Cody, Justin and Trent!", Trent was then highly offended at that statement, watching from the doorway as Alejandro went in and sat, waiting for the time to strike. "So yes, in the end, it will be all the people involved in Total Drama, who are going straight to and irreversibly, to Hell!"

"Excuse me sir", Alejandro then stood up, interrupting the sermon completely, "But, I would like to point out a few interesting things I've just learned from a very reliable source about you."

"Who would you be?"

"Oh, just someone who was raised in a very loving and respectable family, one like yourself."

"I asked who you were!"

"My name is not important", he then walked up to Gramps, "Just, I just have a few things to say first.", suddenly though focus shifted over to Team Amazon, with Eva pounding on the stell barrier to try and break it. Veronica was applying her blush to her face while Sierra, Cody and Heather were simply standing there.

"WHY. WON'T. THIS. STUPID. FUCKING. THING. OPEN!?", Eva said as she kicked and punched at this thing, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MADE OF?!"

"It seems like the vents are closed too!", Cody commented, looking up at the vents above, "Damn! If only Duncan hadn't have quit, he would definitely be able to help us!"

"Awww", Veronica commented, "Do you miss your little boyfriend already? Oh wait, that was Justin wasn't it? Oh wait, no, it was both!"

"Shut up!", an offended Cody replied, "I'm not officially dating either of them, but even if I was, you hve no right to make fun of me for it!"

"Yes I do", Veronica replied, "Wanna know why? Because America and Canada are free countries!"

"Well still", Cody replied, "I doubt the makers of the constitutions had you in mind when they made up those civil rights and liberties!"

"I doubt your mom and dad had you in mad when they used to have sex!"

"Don't you bring them into this!", Cody quickly said right back, his face slowly being red from anger.

"What? It's true! You know the reason they barely spend time with you is really because they never loved you, right? I bet that's the reason they divorced too!", Sierra then held Cody over her shoulder before he could physically lunge at and attack Veronica. Of course, she wanted to do this herself as well, or let him do it, but still. They were all currently on the same team.

"Stop it!", Sierra sternly said to Veronica, "You're really tempting me right now, bitch, you really are!"

"Whatever", Veronica then rolled her eyes, "Vomit eater."

"Can I put my own opinion into this?", Heather then added in.

"No", Veronica bluntly said right back, "We need to speak of who we should target next out of Alejandro's fangirls, I say Trent or Tyler."

"But they're boys!"

"Oh come on!", Cody replied, "Trent and Tyler are cool, they're my friends!"

"You're not in this alliance!", Veronica then said to both Cody and Sierra, "So go away, shoo, shoo!", Sierra then smiled and shrugged before taking Cody away from Veronica and Heather. Needless to say, Heather was becoming closer and closer to just simply ending her alliance with Veronica. "Now, Trent or Tyler. Which one do you pick?"

"Well, getting rid of Tyler would finish my revenge on Lindsay!"

"Trent it is then!", Heather then glared at Veronica.

"I said Tyler!"

"Heather", Veronica began, "Tyler is much weaker than Trent is. If we remove the more skilled Trent, then Alejandro's team will have less strength. With his team only being himself, the warthog girl, Homeschooled Armless Freak, and Stupid Failure Jock, he will surely lose nearly every challenge!"

"Fine", Heather then pouted, "Trent it is then."

"Excellent!", Veronica then grinned, and shoved a bare foot with very untrimmed toes and short black hairs growing inbetween said toes, "How trim and shave my toes for me. I haven't been able to do so for weeks without Higgins here to help me.", Heather wanted to puke and quit the alliance right then and there, but Veronica's angry scowls and the threat of her celebrity influence was the only thing keeping Heather in on this. She actually then did as Veronica asked.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Once the teams are fucking dissolved", she snaps the razor Veronica gave her into two peices, "VERONICA IS GOING DOWN!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "You think I don't know Heather is planning on backstabbing me in the future? Oh please, haha. I'm well prepared for when she tries that. Why, that's what vote rigging and cheating is for! I know if we lose I'd be the first voted off since Cody will either vote me or Sierra, and Eva and Heather would probably vote me. Trust me, I come prepared for EVERY possibility. Always", she then winks at the camera while she looks at her now well trimmed and shaven feet, before noticing Heather missed a single hair, "HEATHER, YOU MISSED A HAIR!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, focus shifted right back to Team Victory. Sadie had led her, Gwen, Noah, Bridgette and DJ all into the middle of Topeka, Kansas. Far away from the ECC or even Chris and Chef. It didn't take long at all for the others of her team to notice. But what they didn't notice, of course, was that Sadie actually had the flamethrower with her, and was planning on using it against the person she now blamed for the loss of Katie.

"Okay", Noah then pointed out, "Are you trying to throw the challenge because you blame one of us for getting rid of Katie? Sadie, we've seen Season One. We're not gonna let you get away with this again!"

"Sadie!", Bridgette then said to the now having stopped large girl, "Who do you blame this time?"

"GWEN!", Sadie exclaimed angrily, turning around and firing the flamethrower right at Gwen. Luckily for the goth, Noah pulled her down just in time for her to avoid the fire. DJ held up a frying pan he had brought from home and randomy had for no reason . Amazingly, it deflected the flames and actually show them up at the bomb Bridgette had dropped into the air. This caused the bomb to explode in mid-air. This sent flames shooting back down at the ground towards the lantern oil Gwen had spilled when Noah pulled her down. Sadie laughed like maniac. "GWEN, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING RID OF KATIE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", Gwen then said as Sadie tried to grab her as a single spark of fire fell ridiculously slowly down to the spilled oil. Luckily, Noah grabbed Gwen by the hand and pulled her from Sadie just as Gwen kicked Sadie in the face, and also just as the fire finally fell to the oil.

"Uh-oh.", was all Sadie could say as soon enough she was completely engulfed in flames. Luckily it was short lived though. It simply covered her head to toe in soot/ash, and turned her hair into nothing but ashes that soon fell straight off of her head and rendered her completely bald. She coughed up a puff of smoke before falling onto the ground. DJ, Bridgette, Noah and Gwen just all looked on in awe and shock, and then at eachother, and then back at Sadie.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Sadie's going. Trying to kill me? We already have Sierra on here, we don't need TWO of them."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Well, it sure took a long time for karma to catch up to her, if I should say so anyway."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

DJ - "I want my momma here, Sadie's startin' to scare me now!"

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie and Bridgette are in it together.

Sadie - "Vote off Gwen! VOTE OFF GWEN LATER FOR KATIE!"

Bridgette - she groans and sighs, "Ugh, I was hoping this wasn't going to happen again!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, focus went right back to Alejandro speaking with gramps. He had now finally gotten to follow through on his plan against the ECC, to destroy it from inside out.

"So you see", he explained to them, "Romans actually has heterosexual sinners, not gay ones", Alejandro said as he had finished reading the entire bible to all of them, "And Leviticus' hebrew original text reveals the true meaning of 'to lie with' actually is used in the bible when referring to non consensual sexual activity, meaning that rape is actually the true sin rather than consensual gay sex. Finally, one of the many translations of corinthians actually means pedophiles rather than gays in general. Basically, being homosexal should not be a sin to you people. Not only that, but you are all quite horrible parents. You claim other people of doing so, but yet you ignore your own children's bad behavior anyway, and also-", Alejandro then smirked and stopped once he noticed the entire ECC had literally killed eachother as they argued. Even Gramps had been stabbed to death by his own wife. He did lay a fatal punch to her jaw, but it was he that died before she did. With the entire organization deceased, Alejandro closed the book and triumphantly walked out. His team, save Ezekiel who hated him for wooing Beth, thanked him and they all smiled triumphantly as they dragged Gramps and Shirley's bodies to Chris to show them.

"It's done, Chris!", Beth said to Chris and Chef as they tossed the two corpses' down at the two hosts' feet, "Alejandro explained the bible and all their hypocrosies to them, making them all literally kill eachother in argument!"

"Yeah!", Trent added, "All of Shirley's children literally mauled her to death, and the pastor's own wife stabbed him down!"

"Yeah dude!", Tyler replied, "It was like that movie Kill Will! It was awesome! Well, oaky, they're real people so I feel a little bad for them, but still!"

"Don't worry", Chris added, "It was recently confirmed they were all literally demons created by Mephiles himself to think they were real humans, so actually, it's perfectly fine and morally acceptable to be happy they are dead!", they all then laughed and cheered at the ECC's demise. Gramps lied there with dozens of stab wounds, and Shirley lied there bruised, beaten and bloodied as if she was taken down by a full grown grizzly bear. Just then, Team Victory, with the burned Sadie, and Team Amazon all gathered around before Chris as he and Chef were announcing the winners of the challenge. "So Team I am Amazingly Super De Duper Hot won the challenge, so Team Amazon you get second for coming in close and damaging the property, and Team Failure, you are seeing elimination tonight? Everybody got that?", everybody then nodded, "Now back to the plane!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Judging by how Sadie is now bald and burned, I'm going to assume my plan worked."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that the now bald Sadie was gathered with her team in the drop of shame chamber. She was angrily glaring at all of them while Dr. Pennywise held the barf bags and Chris read the passports. She snarled at Gwen like an angry wolf, and then grabbed Bridgette's hand like she was Katie. Bridgette just sighed, moping at the situation she thought she would never have to deal with again.

"Okay, so we got three votes for Sadie", Chris then commented as Pennywise tossed all but Sadie barf bags, much to Sadie's gasp, "And only two votes for Gwen."

"Two?", Gwen then turned to Bridgette, "But we all agreed on Sadie!"

"I'm sorry Gwen!", Bridgette exclaimed to her also friend, "It's just, Sadie was so angry and I don't want to lose any friends! Besides, she still got more votes than you did! I could have voted for practically anyone!"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT LIKE YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!", Sadie then grabbed Bridgette and pulled her down to the floor, and then snapped at Gwen, "SO YOU'RE TAKING BOTH KATIE AND BRIDGETTE AWAY FROM ME TOO, HUH? YOU TAKE KATIE, THEN YOU TAKE MY HAIR, AND NOW YOU TRY TO TAKE BRIDGETTE?! OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN WITH ME, GOTH GIRL!"

"This isn't double elimination!", Chris said as Chef came in grabbed hold of Sadie and kicked her to the door before throwing her parachute to her. Sadie held on to it with all her might as her team just decided to leave the room without her. "So yeah, bye-bye!"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! GWEN TOOK KATIE AWAY FROM ME!", Alejandro then appeared from behind the tiki, making Sadie shocked, "ALEJANDRO?!"

"I just wanted to tell you", Alejandro whispered to her, "Gwen didn't take Katie away from you.", he then made Sadie's hand let go of the doorway, "Adios, Seniorita!"

"YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!", was all that Sadie screamed as she plummeted down from the plane. After that, Chris was shown in the cockpit with Chef, obviously to sign out this episode.

"So finally, Alejandro starts causing some actual tension!", Chris began, "Finally! I knew he would be a drama-causer! Anyway, we've now destroyed the most hated family in America! We've had karma given to our secondary season one villain, and we've also had some budding friendships between four of our competitors, and a conflict brewing between two others! Will all of this happen next time? I fucking hope so! But you'll have to find out, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", the episode was then successfuly signed off and was officially counted as over.

* * *

**_Elimination Recap_ **

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

**Author's Nuts...I mean Author's Note: I am not an Atheist, despite what this episode might have you think. I just have recently decided to not follow the bible to a T anymore, I think it's the heart and soul that gets you to heaven, not the book. Of course, I still follow the commandments and such regardless. Anyway, now that my beliefs have been explained, stop worrying about them and go back to the story.**

 


	8. The Am-AH!-Zon Race

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said to recap the last episode as usual, "Okay, first of all, trust me, Sierra eating vomit. EW. EW EW EW EW EW! At first I liked her for torturing Cody and all, but now, UGH, I think I'm actually feeling sorry for the dude! I don't think even Owen would eat VOMIT!...ANYWHO, so yeah. We all went to Topeka, Kansas of the U.S.A! We were going to do a tornado themed challenge, but the Eastboro Calivinist Crapholes decided it was a good idea to barge in and insult me. Boy were they wrong! This is why I love this cast, they got some good ol' fashioned payback! Alejandro tricked Sadie into thinking Gwen got rid of Katie, which got Sadie to nearly kill Gwen but have it backfire and render her bald...haha! He also sabotaged Team Amazon, but Veronica was busy insulting Cody anyway. He then got the entire E.C.C. to literally kill eachother mostly off-screen, resulting in his team winning the challenge! In the end, Sadie was voted out of Team Victory for nearly killing Gwen and annoying everyone over Katie. Alejandro, made sure to expose the truth in the end, only to Sadie though of course.", Chris was then physically shown, "So! What will Alejandro do this time? What will Veronica do this time?! Will Heather do something? Will Cody escape Sierra? What new couples will happen? Find out right now, on Total Drama World Tour!", following that the intro sequence played, and was followed by the actual episode. This episode opened up in First Class, where Team CIRRRRH was once more enjoying one of their few victories in this season.

"Well, at least Sadie's gone!", Trent commented while he, Alejandro and Tyler all sat at the bar together, "I feel a little bad for her, but still...I think she should have left for her mental health."

"Same here dude", Tyler replied, "I could hear her from here when she was crying!"

"I know! I don't mean to hate on her, but...still."

"Yeah.", Tyler then noticed Alejandro had walked away, and seemed to become more nervous as he spoke to Trent, "Hey, Trent, dude...can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"Well", Tyler replied, "You're Gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah, nevermind", Tyler then walked away, leaving Trent very suspicious and curious. However, Trent shrugged and went back to his drink. Meanwhile, by the sofa, Beth and Ezekiel were having a simple friendly conversation. By this time, Ezekiel's face was now completely back to normal and healed, however he still of course had only one arm, which was prostetic/fake.

"So, what else do you like to do?", Beth asked just as Ezekiel had finished talking about hobbies.

"Well, I like to moose hunt here and then", Ezekiel replied, "But for the most part I'm doing some basic farm work and stuff, I really like um...ummm...I think I told ya everything, heheh."

"So your parents don't let you have any technology?"

"No", Ezekiel then sighed, "We're not amish though, my dad just says that", Ezekiel then cleared his throat to imitate his father's voice, "Dem video games are teh devil, my boy!", Ezekiel then went to use his normal voice again, "And he also says phones are too, so I can only use the old fashioned paper letters and such to talk to my cousins, aunts and uncles...and my grandparents."

"You don't even have a computer?"

"My mom does", Ezekiel replied, "But it's from 1998 and we don't have any internet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you into?"

"Well, Lindsay got me into shopping, I too do alot of farmwork back home, and I also like singing!", Beth answered right back.

"Sweet!", Ezekiel replied, "I like rapping, that's like singing, right?"

"I think so!", both then smiled at eachother. Alejandro, who was watching, just rolled his eyes and went back to the bar, sitting next to Trent. Focus then shifted to the economy class, where Team Amazon and Team Victory both were currently sleeping. All of them were sleeping like rocks really, that is, if rocks could sleep. Cody was oddly smiling and drooling as he slept, but was unaware of the thing moving and massaging his feet. Sierra was the only one awake in the economy class, and had removed Cody's socks and shoes just so she could massage his feet. She was about to lean in and suck on his foot when Gwen woke up and gasped.

"Sierra?!", was all Gwen had to say to make Sierra stop and turn to look at her with a cheeky grin.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!", Sierra then screamed before running off with one of Cody's shoes. Needless to say, this woke everyone in economy class up rather rudely. Cody himself had a look of fear on his face when he saw his shoes were off, one of which was now missing, and also that this had Sierra's name written figuratively all over it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - She is pouting, "Stupid Gwen! I was about to kiss Cody's feet!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - Is in fetal position on the toilet part of the confessional, Is ShakING and holding onto Jerry tightly.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS STOP]**

Following those confessionals, Chris' voice finally started talking over inter-com system, obviously ready to begin the latest challenge.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!", Chris told them all, "WE'VE ARRIVED IN OUR NEXT DESTINATION, THE AMAZON! But you might wanna brace for impact, the runway's a little short.", it was then that those in first class all buckled their seatbelts, those economy class held on to the benches, Cody held onto Heather until Sierra came back and forced him to hold onto her instead.

"Great", Trent said with a sigh in his first class, "Team Amazon in the Amazon, yeah. This is gonna end well."

"Actually amigo", Alejandro then said to him, "That works the other way around, so hopefully, you've just jynxed the entire Amazon team!"

"I did?", Trent then smiled, "Well, that's good for us...hopefully nothing too bad happens to Cody."

"Yes!", Veronica then fist pumped, "Now we might have a-", Sierra then ran up and covered her mouth.

"When a team predicts good luck, they'll always lose!", Sierra then said to Veronica, "So shut it!"

"GET YOUR VOMIT EATING HANDS OFF OF ME!", Veronica exclaimed as she shoved Sierra right off of her and then took out hand sanitizer, washed her hands with it and then put some around her mouth and such, "UGH!"

"Actually Sierra", Cody then said to her, "You should have let her say it, that way she would be the one voted off later.", Eva and Heather both seemed to smirk at this statement, but Veronica just glared back at Cody. Despite her being stronger than him, he remained smirking instead of cowering.

"Hopefully", Chris said over the intercoms, "None of the Amazons said this might be lucky for them, that'd be disastrous!", Chris then laughed a bit before the jet finally landed on the runway, which was right in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest of Brazil, South America. Though, they were actually landing in Peru, not Brazil. So why I just said that I will never know. Anyway, once it was all properly landed, Dr. Pennywise and Chris stood before all of the remaining tourists, where Chris was going to be explaining their challenge to them.

"Welcome to Peru!", Chris opened up with, "Birthplace of the mighty Amazon River! This challenge is called the Am-AHHHH!-Zon race! Teams much Hike along an ancient Inca trail through the rainforest and all the way to Machu Pichu! Hidden somewhere in Machu Pichu, awaits a golden treasure awaiting discovery! Find the treasure to when First Class transport to our next destination! OR, you can find the fabled Micheal Jackson token, hidden somewhere in this rainforest, which will automatically over-rule any other team's victory, making the former winners up for elimination and the former losers win first class!"

"Okay, that's just not fair", Gwen then added, "Like, seriously, not fair."

"I think it's fair", Veronica added in response, "We'll need what we can get now!", Gwen just rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

"That is", Alejandro then responded, "If you can even find the token in a forest such as this."

"Oh, we WILL!", Heather sternly said to him angrily, "We WILL find that token if it's the last thing we do!"

"OKAY!", Chris then said to interrupt everyone, "SHUT IT! Anyway, last team to arrive at Machu Pichu will be the one to send someone home out of the drop of shame, and be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects!", it was then that a worried Cody raised his hand. "Yes Cody, the legal department and your mom's new lawyer made me and Pennywise well aware of your deathly allergies and forc-I mean insisted that we supply an epipen!", Chris then held up an epipen which Cody went to grab, but Chris held it away from him, "Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who HAS the allergies! What if you need an injection when you're unconscious?"

"OH OH OH! ME ME ME!", Sierra said frantically holding her hand up.

"I'll hold it", Veronica said sinisterly, "Up to his throat.", Cody was panicked at that, knowing how sadistic Chris can be at times. But he just hoped that the two's mutual dislike for Veronica would prevent Chris from giving it to her.

"Me! I am a doctor!", Pennywise then said, "I will hold it and travel with the Ama-"

"NO!", Chris and all of Team Amazon then said in unison.

"Um...I mean", Chris then said to the doc, "We need you on the plane!", Team Amazon nodded with him, "To help with Chef and the interns! Instead of killing-I mean helping, the contestants while they do their challenges!", Pennywise then pouted, Chris then turned to everyone else, "Now who do we get to carry this?"

"OH! OH! OH!", Sierra still raised her hand desperately, "ME ME ME ME ME! CHRIS, CHRIS CHRIS!", Cody however kneeled down right infront of Heather, looking up to her with puppy-dog eyes and his hands together to plead for her to carry it. Heather rolled her eyes, but honestly didn't want Veronica or Sierra to carry it, and Cody's adorable pleading look was too much for mean-ness to stand against.

"I'll take it." she then said, much to Veronica and Sierra's shock.

"WHAT?!", both Sierra and Veronica replied.

"NOOOO!", Sierra continued to cry, "I'm the only one, besides his mother, who knows what sends Cody into epileptic or animaleptic shock! Black Ants, Brown Ants, Red Ants, Beejo Beads, Spiders, clear-winged perceilias perilla butterfly, and goat salivia!"

"Goat salivia?", Chris questioned, "Must make dating a little tough, eh Cody?", Heather then scowled at Chris for that remark, "Here ya go Heather!", Chris then tossed Heather the epipen, which she successfully caught while Sierra angrily scowled at her for doing so. Cody was very happy about this, of course. Chris then continued talking about the challenge, "Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a native tribe who have NEVER ecountered modern man, and they're not about to, so if you spot a Zing-Zing, DO, NOT, MAKE, CONTACT! They", Chris then turned to Chef who was banging on a bongo drum, "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!", Chef just folded his arms as he stopped.

"Chris?", DJ then asked worriedly, "How far is it to Machu Pichu? And...my momma?!"

"I don't know about that last one", Chris bluntly answered, "But Machu Pichu is a hop, skip and a jump from here! Plus eight-teen hours", in response everyone just groaned. "The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night, so teams will have to break at dust and camp until sunrise!"

"And I assume there are no tents?", Alejandro then asked.

"Correctomundo!", Chris bluntly answered, "Now, because the planeary or whatever you say is so dangerous and vast, each team will have a walkie-talkie incase of emergency!", Chris then held up a box of walke-talkies, "Teams, I wish you good luck! Or, at the very least, a lack of death!", following that, the challenge began.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

DJ - "Momma, if you're watching this, please make sure Bunny doesn't see my death scene! Just cover his eyes or somethin' with a towel or your hands!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After DJ's confessional all three teams were now standing at a fork in the path, one going left and the other going right. Or, at least Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory were.

"Okay", Noah then said to Gwen, Bridgette and DJ, "Left or Right, which one do you think Chris would have be the right one?"

"Well, I doubt it's right", Gwen said, "That would be to convenient, and I don't think it ever is."

"Whatever way looks the safest!", DJ then said, still highly worried about this situation.

"DJ", Gwen said reassuringly to him, "It's okay, trust me, you won't be dying! I doubt Chris would actually let someone die on this show, like, actually legit die!"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah!"

"So is that a left?", Noah then added in, not wanting to add to the actual conversation, both Gwen and DJ then nodded, while Bridgette smiled in agreement, so all four then went left. Gwen however had a worried look to her face as they did so.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I HOPE Chris wouldn't someone actually die on this show!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I say we go right!", Tyler then said as he went down the right path, but Alejandro put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Huh?"

"I think we should following after Team Victory", Alejandro said to Tyler, "That way, we'll be close to another team if they manage to get close to Machu Pichu, and can just run ahead of them and win that way."

"That's a great plan, Al-ejandro!", Tyler said, correcting himself with Alejandro's name, "You really are smart!"

"Yeah!", Trent added in, with Beth. Ezekiel just rolled his eyes, scoffing at Alejandro, and wishing the male would be eliminated.

"So then", Alejandro said to his team, "Let's go left!", Alejandro then led his team in the direction of left, the only not not happy about it being Ezekiel.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "I hate that Al dude, eh! He just treats me like complete shit and I think he's tryin' to steal my only chance at a girl away from me! Well he's got anothing thing coming!", he then knocks his prostetic fist on the window, creating a clang and making his entire body shake, this makes him fall down and out of the confessional.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Amazon was now at the two paths, and questioning which one they should go down on.

"Let's go right!", Veronica then said, "It's named properly!"

"No, left!", Sierra then said to her team, "Even if it's wrong, at least everyone will be wrong!"

"Yeah", a visibly scared Cody said, "Safety in numbers! Heheh...just...thinking you ladies", Sierra happily gushed about this.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "When Cody agreed with me infront of everyone, I swear, I heard wedding bells!", she then squealed.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Let Veronica decide!", Heather said in a mocking tone, "She's the one who's our holy and mighty queen!"

"Precisely!", Veronica said with vanity figuratively all over her face, "Right it is then!"

"After all", Heather then added, following her, "If you happen to be wrong, it won't be me up for elimination!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Veronica replied, "Season one's main villain.", Veronica, Heather, Cody, Sierra and Eva then all went down the direction of right. Meanwhile, DJ, Gwen and Noah had made it to Chris over the Amazon river, where they were standing right by a tight-rope.

"Welcome Trio Victory!", Chris said to DJ, Gwen and Noah, "I'd say team, but, you're again, more of a trio."

"No we're not!", Bridgette then said to Chris, "I'm still here! Just because I was an Aftermath host doesn't mean I'm not here!", Chris completely ignored her though.

"But hey, first is first! So, you get to cross this water hazard using the T-Bar!,Everone else will have to take the line hand over hand!", DJ, Bridgette, Gwen and Noah then all smiled and clapped.

"Sweet!", DJ then commented before he grabbed hold of said T-bar, with Bridgette, Gwen and Noah riding on his back and shoulders.

"First place, here we come!", Gwen cheered as her and her team slid down the tight-rope. Focus then shifted back to Team Amazon (Cody, Heather, Veronica, Sierra and Eva walking in that order from back to front) as they were walking down the right path and were now being pestured by mosquitos and other small bugs. Cody of course, was speaking with Heather.

"Thanks for taking my epipen, Heather!", Cody said to the girl he had a crush on back in Season One, "You know how to use it right?"

"No, I don't."

"I get bit", Cody said to her, "You jam the needle into my naked butt-cheek."

"Yeah", Heather then gave him the epipen, "Good luck with that.", Cody was then swarmed by a few more bugs as Heather walked off.

"Hey, bug off!", Cody then said before ridiculously large Dragonfly came in and grabbed him by the head, roaring as it did so, carrying Cody off before a rock hit it in the face, making it drop him. This bug was of course thrown by Sierra, who caught Cody in her arms, he just gave her a shocked expression right back.

"I'm the only one who'll always be there for you, Cody!", Sierra said to him, "ALWAYS!", Sierra then continued on with Cody over her shoulder.

"I'm doomed.", was all Cody said before focus shifted to Team CIRRRRH, who had also reached the platform with Chris and the tight-rope.

"Where's the hanging on thingy part?", Tyler then asked to Chris.

"The hanging on thingy?", Chris then questioned.

"Ya know!", Tyler replied, "The grabby sticky thing, the watcha-ma-call it, the zipper buckle handle!"

"The Tea-cup holder?", Tyler just sighed.

"We need no T-Bar!", Alejandro then proclaimed as he got infront of his team, "We are Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!", he then took off his belt, but his pants did not fall down for whatever reason, and used it in place of the T-bar, "ARIBA!", he said as he slid down to the other side of the river.

"I can do that too!", Ezekiel then proclaimed, trying to impress Beth as he grabbed hold of the rope with his bare prostetic hand and slid down on that. However, it caused sparks and smoke to fly from the rope, and his weight due to the metal arm made him fall into the water. Panic came up and when he re-surfaced, it was revealed piranhas had attacked him.

"Oh yeah!", Chris commented as Beth, Trent and Tyler looked down with concerned looks to their faces, "There may or may not be Piranhas in this water!", after that, focus once more shifted to Team Amazon. This time the order they were walking in from back to front was Veronica, Heather, Eva, Sierra and Cody. This is important, because Cody was thus the first one to notice something. It was of course two tanned males with interesting face masks and grass skirts roasting marshmallows by a campfire, their other hands holding spears.

"Zing-Zings!", Cody whispered to his team, signaling for them to be quiet and not to move, "Sssh! We can't make contact! Stay still and-", he then noticed Veronica, Heather and Sierra looking concerned while Eva was preparing for a fight, he then turned and noticed one Zing-Zing with a spear in hand and screamed in response, running back to his team. However, Eva had prepared and right when they shoved their spears to their faces, she punched one with an uppercut and sent it right through the Zing-Zing's face mask, stabbing him right through the eye.

"NOBODY TAKES ME PRISONER, GOT IT!?", she angrily said to the Zing-Zings as her team just watched in awe. She punched one other Zing-Zing in the mask, shattering it to pieces but sending said pieces right into the tribe member's face. Twelve other Zing-Zings then threw their spears at her, but her body was literally like stone so that when they struck her skin they just shattered. As such, she took two more Zing-Zing's and literally smashed their heads together, literally molding them into siamese twins connected by the head. Six others backed down and ran for it, while the rest stood and fought like men. Punches to the stomach took down two of them, breaking their ribs and rearranging their internal organs. The rest of the fight went on off-screen, but the shadow of Eva being tackled but still fighting them off violently could be seen as Team Amazon looked on. Heather took out the walkie talkie and then tried to contact Chris.

"Chris, get your stupid butt down here now!", Heather said, but no answer, "Chris?! CHRIS?!", suddenly it came to her attention that the walkie-talkie had no batteries, just as a Zing-Zing was thrown at the tree they were standing in, crashing straight through the tree completely and then taken prisoner and likely as food by the giant dragonfly from before. "UGH! Great! No Batteries!", focus then briefly shifted to the plane, where Chef was playing a portable game system in Chris' hot-tub with batteries on stan-by beside him.

"Ha!", Chef laughed, "Take that you dagos! Eat it!", focus then shifted back over to Chris.

"This should be interesting", Chris commented, referring to Tyler who had removed his pants, revealing white briefs as his underwear, and was using said trackpants in-place of a T-bar.

"YEAH!", Tyler then cheered, starting his ride, "YA-HOO!", suddenly his pants caught on fire, "Uh-Oh...", suddenly they bursed and sent him into the water, "OH MY GOD!", Tyler then screamed, jumping out of the water and running in mid-air to the other side.

"Well, he made it!", Trent said assuringly.

"For a guy leaping out of the water?", Chris replied with a smirk, "Sure, I bet I know what you'd like to comment on for realsies though.", Trent then lightly blushed and gave Trent a frown right back. On the other side, Tyler was removing a piranha from his tongue and throwing it back into the river. Chris then turned to Trent and Beth back on the platform. "Alright, who's next?"

"I have an idea!", Beth then said, "How about me and Trent go together and use my vest instead of a T-Bar?"

"Um...", Trent then said in response, "Wouldn't it just end up like Tyler's pants?"

"No!", Beth said right back, "They're made of very flame resistant material!", Beth then readied her plan, "Now come on!", Trent then nervously grabbed onto her, and soon enough both slid down the zip-line. It didn't take long for them to reach the other side and knock both Tyler and Alejandro down to the ground, of course. After that, focus shifted back to Team Amazon, who ow had taken over the Zing-Zing's tribe, with all of the Zing-Zing males left on the ground in severe or even fatal pain with the women and children tied up to trees. All of this was done by Eva, of course, who had gotten her team to a position where they now had tents and were now going to be eating the boar the tribe was roasing on their campfire. All of the tied up Zing-Zing women and children were frozen in fear, of course.

"Okay", Cody then said as his team sat around the fire, "The batteries in my pockets should fit into the walkie talkie, but...um...my hands are feeling numb...so I can't reach my back right pocket, so...yeah...heheh.", he was lying of course.

"I'll do it!", Sierra then said, "Anything for you!"

"Quit it, vomit eater!", Veronica angrily said, "You're too close to me! God, Heather, just do it for the stupid loser already so he doesn't keep bothering us."

"Fine", Heather then rolled her eyes, "Don't enjoy this too much.", Heather then reached into Cody's back pocket, meaning right around his butt, and reaching into them, throwing out random objects as Cody just had on a cheeky grin to his face, "Killer Casanova kissing mints, hair gel, a letter saying how much he hates Veronica, an autographed picture of that Celebrity Manhunt lady, body spray and...X-Ray glasses?", she then held up with a confused face those X-Ray glasses.

"What colour are Cody's underwear?", Veronica then replied with a mean look to her face, Eva just rolled her eyes and put her Mp3 player back in while she was roasting up the boar. Heather then put on the glasses, only to discover that Cody was not wearing any underwear at all, and that he had an extremely odd grin to his face. As such, she screamed in disgust at the sight of this. Cody then blushed.

"Who wears undies in the Amazon?", was all he could say. Veronica herself seemed disgusted, feeling sorry for Heather only because she had just seen Cody naked, and to her that was a horrible sight. Sierra, however.

"Can I borrow those glasses sometime?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "UGH! EVERYONE! THAT'S WHO WEARS UNDIES IN THE AMAZON! UGH!", she then composed herself, "Oh, and just so Sierra knows, Cody is NOT that big, at all...yeah, she seriously asked me that question before I came in here."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - is gushing over what just happened, "Heather touched my butt...I had pants on, but it was pretty much my butt! Now if only Justi touching the other side with **her...and they were both kissing me...heheh"**

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "When I win the money, I'll get surgery to get my arms extended, so next time, I WILL reach Cody's pocket!...and maybe his crotch too!", she then giggles.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I honestly feel sorry for Heather. Only because she saw my cousin naked. That is a sight that I wish upon no girl unless it's Sierra because she wants too. But other than that, I have no other sympathy for her."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Heaher was then shown still searching through his pockets, eventually thinking she got his flashlight.

"I think I got it!", she then pulled her hand out quickly, but she had actually grabbed the epipen. Not only that, but she grabbed it so quick that it flew into the air and smacked Veronica right beside her collar bone, jamming into her too due to the velocity. Veronica pulled it out, and was shocked when she saw what had hit her.

"Don't worry", Cody said, "She'll be okay, it's just like a big shot of addreniline."

"How big?", Veronica then questioned. Cody just smiled and shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth at all. Just then, the flashlight fell out of his back left pocket, making Heather scowl at him with hands at her hips.

"Oh...back left", Cody then said with a nervous laugh, "My bad...heheh.", focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH (Alejandro, Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler and Trent) as they just noticed that dusk, or late noon, was now arriving in terms of time of day.

"Dusk!", Alejandro then noticed, "We can make camp here!"

"You sure about that, dude?", Trent replied, "I think we'd be safer back at shore!"

"Relax, Trent", Alejandro then put a hand on Trent's shoulder, as well as Tyler who was agreeing with Trent, "and Tyler. With me around, neither of you need not worry about a thing!"

"Okay", both Trent and Tyler then nervously replied.

"Isn't Alejandro the best, Ezekiel?", Beth then said to her new friend, "He's so helpful!"

"I can be helpful too!", Ezekiel then proclaimed to his team and Beth, "I'll set up the campfire!", he then ran off into the woods to gather wood.

"Beth", Alejandro then said to the one girl left on their team, "Would you go follow him so he doesn't hurt himself?"

"Will do Alehottie!", Beth then complied to Alejandro's suggestion. Focus then shifted right back to Team Victory, as Noah was riding on DJ's shoulders as DJ, Bridgette and Gwen were all running through the jungle. Soon they ran up to Chris as said host was standing by a tree with a rope by it.

"Victory Quadruplets!", Chris then commented, "You're still in first! And this is your reward!", Chris then cut the rope, dropping a crate of banannas down infront of Team Victory, making them happily surprised, "All the Banannas you could eat!", suddenly Chris heard the sound of his own walkie-talkie coming on, and picked it up.

"CHRIS! CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!", Veronica's panicking voice suddenly said, "It's Veronica!", the rest of what EVAJUSTNEARLYKILLEDALLOFTHEZINGZINGS,ANDHEATHEREACHEDINTOCODY'SPANTS BUT ENDEDUPSTABBINGMEWITHHISEPIPEN!", Veronica said that fast, due to her panicking."HELP!"

"Wow, this problem sounds big", was all Chris said in response, "After the break!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey Teens! Are you tired of your conservative parents always pressing their prejudice beleifs down on you? Forcing you to be Heterosexual, forcing you to break up with your dates of other colours, and acting like they aren't racist or homophobic? Trying to make sure nothing against their beliefs is ever on teleivision? Yes? Then cry no more! Now we bring you the Conserv-away! Yes, the Conserv-away! It will erase all Conservative beliefs your parents' minds and make them either Liberal or Liebertarian instead! So say goodbye to all anti-gay parents of the world, and say hello to much more supportive people! Say goodbye to the pope not allowing gay marriage, and say hello to Christianity finally accepting gay marriage with open arms! Say goodbye to closeted racists and beliefs that all blacks are thieves and gangsters, and say hello to a more equal and proper society without such bigoted and prejudice Conservatives to ruin it!"

Parent - "I used to bully my sons and daughters for being gay and lesbian, but after they forced me to be zapped by the Conserv-away gun, I no longer have any belief in my mind that being gay is a sin at all, and I have now properly burned my bibles and denounced my conservative fath, instead joined a good gay-supporting church instead! My old preacher can go fuck himself!"

Black Man - "Before I used Conserv-away on my boss, he used to keep me from getting a raise and promotion every damn day, and give them to the white folk infront of me instead! But after using it on his stupid ass, I got so many promotions, that I eventually replaced his job as principal!"

Head of the Republican Party - "Before Conserv-away, us Conservatives were basically idiots and retards, always making fun of others, and trying to hide our bigoted and prejudice beliefs. But thanks to Conserv-away being used on all of us, the G.O.P here in the U.S.A no longer needs to exist, so I literally destroyed all our official documents claiming we ever existed, and we are now in the process of merging with the Libertarian Party!", he then sips his tea as he clings cups with the Head of the Libertarian Party Hary Wilson.

Narrator - "Call now!", he then talks really fast with the call information and such.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things went right back to Chris as he spoke on the walkie-talkie with DJ, Gwen, Noah and Bridgette standing nearby.

"CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS IT'S HEATHER!", Heather then suddenly exclaimed, having taken the walkie talkie from Veronica.

"Walkie talkies are for emergencies only!", Chris then said to her, Veronica took the walkie talkie back.

"This is an emergency!", Veronica yelled back, "Eva just beat up all the Zings-Zingies and stole their camp but now we're lost in the jungle and Heather stuck her hand into Cody's pants it's a BIG emercency!"

"Way to go Cody!", Tyler then complimented, also listening in on this for some reason with his team's walkie-talkie.

"Thank you!", Cody then said right back.

"And now I think i'm starting to see random objects and I'm talking really fast because Cody's epipen stabbed me!", Veronica then added in with a panicked voice.

"Veronica was stabbed by Cody's epipen and we're tapped", Heather then said, "We need help!"

"E-MER-GEN-"

"LISTEN MCLEAN!", Eva then said angrily as she took the walkie talkie, "YOU'D BETTER HELP US BACK ON THE PLANE OR ELSE!"

"Just so you know", Noah then added in, speaking to Chris' walkie talkie, "We of Team Victory are in first place."

"Okay!", Chris then added in, "Team Amazon, remain calm, and...", he then had the chime to call the musical que on.

"What?!", Eva then angrily exclaimed from her end.

"Are we singing?", Ezekiel then said from he and Tyler's end, he and Beth carrying plenty of logs.

"Nope!", Chris then explained, "JUST Team Amazon! But let's have it start with a little solo from Heather! BEGIN!"

_**[SONG - "GYPSY RAP"]** _

This song starts with the Zing-Zing with his mask smashed into his face from earlier playing on a traditional guitar as musical help, joined by the ones that Eva made into siamese twins. Veronica's eyes are now going wide, her hair messed up, and she's looking in all directions randomly.

Heather - "We should've just gone left! We wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sierra - "I said so too but then Heather, used Cody's epipen!"

Heather - "Now if he gets bitten"

Cody - "My obituaries written!"

Sierra - "Oh what would I do theeeennn!"

Guitar stops and it turns into a rap number.

Veronica - "Tied up rope is no joke, spears all over the place, get that out of my face! Not having the luck I anticipated, probably means I'm eliminated! Yeah, I'm out!"

Heather - "Owww! Owww! Ooooh yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah!"

_**["GYPSY RAP" ABRUPTLY ENDS WHEN ZING-ZING CHIEFTAN RETURNS]** _

The Zing-Zing chieften, who was like a tanned version of Cody with a face mask, was enraged when he returned, shouting intelligible dialouge at the scene that he saw, but Eva soon enough walked up to him, kicked him in the balls, smashed him on the head, and then threw him into the fire which burned him alive and also cooked the boar even more. Eva just wiped her hands and smiled at this. Everyone got up in response to this, Veronica went to twitching on the ground, but Cody tripped over an object.

"Ow!", Cody said over the cries of the Zing-Zing chieftan as the man ran into the jungle, body completely on fire. Cody soon enough saw a golden object sticking out of the ground, and smiled as he picked it up and saw it was the Micheal Jackson token that Chris mentioned earlier, "HEY! I found the token! We're safe! We're safe!", his entire team except the twitching Veronica due to twitching then gasped, and soon cheered at what Cody had just found for them by chance. Soon after that though, focus went to Team Victory, and also to night time. Noah, DJ, Gwen and Bridgette had all feasted quite well on the banannas, and while a monkey did come by, it was quickly taken away by a much bigger threat. A large cylindar-like creature prowled across the branches of the trees. It's skin matched the mostly green colouring the plants gave off, and it's body made it look like a vine. This speciment was over 80 feet long, and was a full grown female Green Anaconda, having lived for possibly decades or a century at least. He tossed the monkey aside though after suffocating it to death, he wanted bigger prey; Team Victory.

"Guys?", Bridgette then said, waking up from sleeping on the ground, "Do...do you guys feel like your being watched?"

"Huh?", Gwen then said, also waking up, "Being watched?", she then yawned, "No, why?"

"I...I think I hear something above us or something...maybe we should get doing."

"Remember Chris' rules", Noah said just as DJ was taken into the trees from behind him, "We can't search for Machu Pichu at night, even though that's completely retarded and henders our chances of winning.", he then noticed shocked looks on both Gwen and Bridgette, "What?", Noah then turned around and noticed DJ was gone too, "DJ? What the hell happened to DJ?"

"He was pulled into the-", just then Bridgette and Gwen both screamed as they looked up, seeing the 80-foot Anaconda by shining a flashlight that Bridgette was now suddenly holding up at it. They saw DJ's brown skin turning purple and blue due to the giant snake crushing his body with it's muscle like grip. DJ tried to scream, but every second he moved, the snake crushed him tighter. "OH MY GOD!"

"What do we do what do we do?!", Gwen then went for the walkie-talkie she had, but the snake whipped her in the face with it's long tail and then pulled her up by the throat with it too. This left only a a panicked Gwen and Noah left to deal with it. Both were looking around for objects they would be able to use. Noah then saw a triangular rock and tossed it at the snake's head. It was a direct hit.

"Let them go!", was all Noah said before the snake grabbed him by the throat with it's head and neck area and began strangling him along with Gwen and DJ. Bridgette then shook and sweat with fear, when she noticed a spear that Eva's fight with the Zing-Zings had literally brought to their location. She smiled, and with her eyes closed, launched it at a spot where it would hurt the snake yes, but free her friends without killing it. Once it hit and stabbed the snake, it let out a cry of pain and dropped Gwen, DJ and Noah before trying to pull it out.

"Thanks, Bridge-"

"No time!", Bridgette then took all of them by the hand and ran, "It will pull it out and come after us soon!", was all she said as her and her team ran away. After the snake did pull the spear out of it's tail area, it did indeed snarl and glare right back at the direction Team Victory went, swearing and promising revenge in it's mind. Focus then shifted to Team CIRRRRH around their campfire, when suddenly a growl was heard. Beth and Ezekiel were woken up by it.

"Tell me that was the fire", Ezekiel said in a scared tone of voice.

"Fires don't growl", Beth added with the same vocal tone.

"Alejandro built it!", Tyler then said with hope, "Maybe spanish fires growl!"

"What is that?", Alejandro then said as he and the rest of the team woke up from another growl. Ezekiel then blew in the fire, which revealed five large green and giant worms surrounding them. One spat out the fire before approaching them all. Focus then went right back to Team Amazon at the Zing-Zing camp as they were dancing around the campfire with Cody holding the token. Except for Veronica though, she was still twitching and shaking on the ground.

"We won!", Cody cheered happily, "Or, at least we got ourselves to count as winning!"

"I knew you could do it, Cody!", Heather then added in, much to Cody's happiness before Sierra pushed Heather to the ground beside Veronica.

"ONLY I SHOULD SAY THAT TO HIM!", Sierra sternly said before hugging Cody. Cody was smart enough to then put the token into his pockets, "ONLY ME!", Cody then sighed unhappily in response.

"Oh my god we're on the ground together that's so crazy right? crazy or what? like what crazy crazy craaaazzzzy!", Veronica said very fast as she was twitching. Heather just stood up and looked at her with a shocked face.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I used to see Veronica as my role model in life, but now, I honestly hope the bitch stays like that for the rest of her life and hopefully gets comitted right alongside Sierra."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, it was shown to be day-break, and Team CIRRRRH woke up, but without Ezekiel. All of them were scratched up and were holding onto wooden sticks for weapons.

"Day-break!", Alejandro said, not caring about Ezekiel being absent though he clearly saw he was, with Beth holding onto his prostetic arm, "No time for head counts, we've got to get to Machu Pichu and find that treasure!", it was then shown that Gwen, DJ, Noah and Bridgette were all climbing the stairs that led up to Machu Pichu, having run there out of fear from the Anaconda they had met earlier.

"The victorious foursome!", Chris then commented as he walked up to them, "Somehow, all of you are still in first place! Now, find the treasure before anyone and you'll leave peru all in first class!"

"Yes!", Bridgette then cheered before Chris saw Noah, Gwen and DJ all looked quite weak due to the run-in with the Anaconda.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh", Bridgette then explained, "A giant anaconda attacked us at night, and", she then looked ashamed, "I had to stab it with a spear!"

"Bridgette", Noah then replied, "The thing was going to eat you too after it was done with us, it deserved it."

"Yeah", Gwen added in.

"And least you haven't been hurtin' animals all season long!", DJ then said with an assuring smile, "Boy would that suck if that happened!"

"And", Gwen also continued to add, "We're still in first place! So the person going home won't be us!"

"Split up!", Bridgette then said to her team, "We'll cover more ground that way!", they all then split up across Machu Pichu to search for that treasure. This was of course just as Alejandro and his team also ran up the steps, but were stopped by Chris right at the top.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!", Chris said to them all, "Can't start searching until the whole team is here!"

"Ezekiel!", Beth then said, finally seeing she was only holding his arm and not his body.

"You never said that!", Alejandro then firmly said to Chris in response. "You're making up the rules as we go!"

"And this surprises you because?"

"Fine!", an annoyed Alejandro then said, "Allow me to search for our beloved team-mate!", Alejandro then ran back down the steps to begin his search for Ezekiel. Soon enough he heard Ezekiel's muffled cries for help and saw him being suffocated by the Anaconda up in a tree. He also saw the large worm-like caterpillars all dead due to snake-bites and whippings from the snake's tail, "Serpent Seniorita!", Alejandro then called to the snake, when she looked at him he removed his shirt. This made the snake so amazed by his good looks that she let Ezekiel out of her coils and dropped him to the ground with a thud. "Now slither along now, ma'am, that's all I wanted.", the snake then followed Alejandro's wishes, winking and waving her tail at him as she did so. Alejandro then grabbed Ezekiel by the foot and ran back with him being dragged along. This of course mad Ezekiel hit his head and plenty of rocks, stumps and other jungle objects along the ground until they made it back up to Machu Pichu where Ezekiel was dropped into Beth's arms like a piece of tash as Alejandro just kept on into the ruins. "There! Now let's find that treasure!", Beth meanwhile was smiling at having the now knocked out Ezekiel in her arms. But soon she and him joined the others as well, leaving Chris to whistle and wait on a log for a few seconds.

"I FOUND IT!", Tyler's voice then called out.

"This is weird", Chris commented, walking up to see Ezekiel and Tyler both trying to get a stone lever-like thing out of the ground. "Whatcha two doing?"

"We've found the hidden treasure!", Ezekiel replied with.

"Great!", Chris replied, "Except you're looking for GOLDEN treasure!"

"We found it!", Gwen then cheered as her and her team ran up to Chris holding a golden egg-like thing.

"Like, that!", Chris replied, "Finally, Victory for Team Victory!", in response Gwen, Noah, Bridgette and DJ began cheering happily.

"Golden?", Ezekiel then said as he pulled out the large staff with his one and only prostetic hand left. This caused the sign to shine onto the crystal atop it, which shined on Machu Pichu, causing Machu Pichu to crumble and begin to destroy itself.

"RUN!", Chris screamed as he, Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH all panicked and ran away from the crumbling Machu Pichu. Focus then shifted to the Amazons, with Veronica now fast asleep.

"That's the other thing about epipens", Cody explained, "Once it wears off, it knocks you out goos!"

Suddenly they turned over to Chef, who was arriving at the Zing-Zing camp with Dr. Pennywise. Chef had a hatchet in one hand. And once they got there they both gasped at what they saw. They saw the burned mess that was the Chieftan who was only barely alive, the two that had been turned into siamese twins, the plenty with their spears impaling them, the women and children tied to trees, the few with heir eyes gouged out, some with their hair pulled out, and the one who's mask had been smashed into his face so hard it was possibly unrepairable.

"What the hell went on over here?!", Chef commented at the sight he saw.

"Eva", Cody explained, "Eva's what happened here."

"To those stupid and evil Zing-Zings!", Heather added in, blowing a rasberry at the defeated natives.

"Those weren't Zing-Zings!", Chef then explained, "Those were just local peruvian teenagers we hired for this episode!", Pennywise then nodded in response, tending to those tied to the trees.

"But the outfits!", Cody exclaimed.

"The spears!"

"They're", Eva was then handed a paper by the ones who she turned into siamese twins, "Actors in this year's shakespeare in the jungle performance?!"

"And they're also coming with me to the plane!", Pennywise then said, "All of them!", suddenly all of the Zing-Zing actors then fled the scene in fear, except the one who had his face smashed in, since Pennywise was holding onto his hand. Of course, this meant that he sighed of fear and sadness, knowing Pennywise's reputation. The other members of Team Amazon were meanwhile silent in surprise for what they had just found out.

"And you lost the challenge", Chef then explained to Team Amazon, "Y'all gotta vote someone off."

"Actually", Cody then held up the token, "No we don't! We found the token!"

"Oh", Chef said, "Well then Team Victory has to vote someone off.", Chef then took out a walkie-talkie and spoke with Chris, "Chris!"

"Yeah? What? I'm standing in the ruins of Machu Pichu over hear! What's left of them, anyway."

"Team Amazon found the token."

"Oh", Chris answered, "Okay then!", suddenly a bite sound was heard, taking place on Cody's thumb.

"OW!", Cody whined, "Oh no, I just got bit by a red ant!"

"NO!", Sierra then squealed, her and Cody both kneeling with her holding onto Cody's hand, "We don't have another epipen...oh, I'll try to suck the poison out! Yeah yeah!", she then did that. Sucked on his thumb and then spat it out. He looked away with disgust as she did this, but he let her do it. Heather then looked at her team in this situation, the harmed Zing-Zings, Sierra tending to Cody, Veronica knocked out and asleep, and Eva listening to her Mp3 player and ignoring the Zing-Zing actor being dragged off by Dr. Pennywise that was cursing her off even though it caused him extreme pain to do so. She looked at all of this, and then held the token in her hand, and sighed. Later, she was sitting in the first class couch with the knocked out Veronica. Cody had a bandage on his thumb and was sitting with Sierra and Eva. A brunette flight attendant with outfit walked up to her and offered cookies.

"More cookies? Um-"

"Are those Chocolate chip?!", Cody then ran up, drooling over the cookies, the flight attendant kindly nodded, "I'll take them all!", Cody then took the entire plate and began eating all of the cookies. The flight attendant just looked at him silently, before smiling, shrugging and walking off. Heather just looked on in confusion, and silence. Just then, focus went back to Team Victory, all of them very angry as they were sitting before Chris in the elimination chamber.

"Okay, should I go over why this is beyond unfair?", Gwen then said, scowling at Chris, "Like, SERIOUSLY, unfair?"

"You can", Chris replied, "But we don't have enough time too, so ready to find out who you all chose to eliminate?"

"Well", Bridgette then said, "I guess we have no choice."

"Alrighty then!", Chris then had a second thought, "That is, if this even was a real elimination!"

"What?!", Team Victory then all gasped in response.

"Yeah", Chris answered, "Since this team has no drama going on in it like the Amazons, I'll just reveal it up front! So yeah, this elimination was fake! So...yeah...I'mma go to the cockpit now!", Chris then left the shocked and angry Team Victory to themselves and eachother.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Chris. Is. A. Dick. C.I.A.D"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Welp", Chris said as he and Chef were in the cockpit for the sign-off part, "Another episode finished! Tune in for the fallout or follow-up next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that this episode came to a close, meaning yet another one was finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode_ _6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_


	9. African Warfare Safari

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to begin the recap of the previous episode, "The contestants experienced every pitfall peru could put forward! They visited some local landmarks, hung out with the locals, and Team Victory almost got killed and eaten by giant 80 foot Anaconda! Ah, good times! Haha. Someone's feelings were hurt, and something really weird happened! Team Victory, had a Victory! At least, until Team Amazon found the token of Micheal Jackson and took it away from them. But luckily for Team Victory, they for once didn't have to vote anyone off since I revealed it was a fake elimination!", Chris then sighed, "I was hoping for the Amazons to be in that position, but still. I'll take what I can get. It was still worth it just for the look on their faces! Hahaha!", Chris was then shown physically as part of the recap, "Twelve or so contestants left, One Hundred Billion Dollars, loads more exotic locales to destroy! Right here, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", right before the intro began the Zing-Zing with his face smashed in suddenly jumped right out of the front window, screaming as Dr. Pennywise came up to check the scene.

"Blasted Coward!", Pennywise commented before the intro sequence actually began. Following that, the actual episode itself opened up. This episode opened up in first class, with Veronica getting her toe nails, her toes now properly trimmed and nice looking, painted by the female flight attendant while a male one brushed her hair. Heather just watched on in jealousy.

"You know", Heather said to her, "There are other people on this plane than just you."

"I know that", Veronica replied, "And I don't care. I'm the only one on this plane that was famous before Total Drama, I'm the only one who doesn't depend on this show, so I deserve the special treatment first! Not to mention, I'm quite wealthy. Especially compared to you!"

"How do you know how much money I have?"

"I can look at people and assume it", Veronica explained as a darker skinned male intern applied face mask onto her and the female intern/flight attendant began doing her finger nails, "And you, deary, are anything but as rich as me. Therefore, I'll call you the Wannabe One."

"Excuse me?!", a highly offended Heather then replied.

"Wannabe One", Veronica replied, "Is your new name. I have names for everyone. Beth is Ugly One, Noah is Lazy One, Sadie was Large One, Lindsay was Stupid One, Justin was Male Stupid One, Tyler is Failing One, Duncan is Punk One, Homeschool is Freaky One, Sierra is Vomit Eater, Alejandro is Needs to go soon One, Trent is Guitar One, who by the way we should eliminate soon we haven't talked much of that plan yet, Harold is Biggest Nerd of them All one, Katie is Nerd Girl now but used to be Skinny Stupid one, Gwen is Creepy Goth one, LeShawna is Fat-Ass one, DJ is Pussy One, Eva is-", Veronica then looked around and saw an angrily glaring Eva, "Extremely Strong and Respectable One!", Veronica then smiled sheepishly as Eva walked away to the First Class bathrooms, Veronica then turned back to Heather, "Anyway, Bridgette is Boring Surfer one, Geoff is Boring Partying One, and Izzy is Crazy Bitch one."

"Why doesn't Cody have a name?"

"Because", Veronica said with anger in her voice, "He's special."

"Why do you hate Cody anyway?"

"Because, he's Cody. He deserves no love, only hate and to be outranked by me in this competition! Along with Alejandro. As long as I get farther than both of them, I will consider this a successful run!"

"You don't care about the money?"

"No", Veronica bluntly said, "I have more than all the prize money they've had on this show combined back at home, the only reason I'm even competing is because Chris pulled some stupid joke at that red carpet episode. I'm only staying so I can outrank Cody and Alejandro. Winning the money would just be an added bonus.", Heather just looked on blankly at Veronica.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra is hugging onto Cody tightly, and is squealing and laughing. Cody is about to puke due to being shaked and hugged so much and having just eaten, but is holding it in because he doesn't want to see Sierra eat his vomit again. Suddenly, Heather walks into the confessional.

Heather - "Excuse me! But I need to use this right now!"

Sierra - "Sorry, but me and Cody are having private time! I just found one of his toothbrushes!", she then starts using his toothbrush. This makes Cody unable to take it and he actually vomits onto the ground, "Oooh! I might need it-"

Chris' voice over intercoms - "EAT IT, AND YOU'RE INSTANTLY ELIMINATED!", Sierra then pouts. Heather looks at Sierra with a shocked and disgusted face that she would even consider eating Cody's vomit.

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Okay, with them now gone, I'll say what I need to say. I am NOT a Wannabe One. THAT comment, oh trust me. I'm now officially tempted to throw the next challenge just so I can see everyone vote HER off the freakin' plane! I'll even push her off myself, if Cody doesn't do it first. But, again, right now, she's the only TRUE alliance I have. Cody and Sierra are just my back-up alliance. As long as we keep winning, I'll keep her around."

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IN BACKGROUND]**

Cody - "Ugh, Sierra is just plain scary. At first I thought I wanted a stalker girlfriend, or boyfriend, like her, but now I, I just want her gone! She eats my vomit"

Chef - "Please, don't remind me about that. I just ate."

Cody - "Sorry, Chef."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

After that, focus then shifted over to economy class, where the angry Team Victory and the neutral feeling Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were staying. It didn't take long for Team Victory to start complaining over their unfair failure in the last episode.

"I still can't get over how blatantly unfair Chris was to us", Gwen blurted out, "Just, for real, it's just, that was just."

"Trust me", Noah added, "I know. But I think it's better not to complain, if you keep it up, Chris might eliminate you just for thinking something he did is wrong."

"Yeah", Bridgette also added, "You know how much of a narcist Chris is!"

"Ugh, yeah, totally", Gwen replied, "At this point, I just wanna win a season so I can use part of the money to help my mom out, and use any leftovers to end my stupid contract once and for all."

"Same here.", DJ, Noah and Bridgette all responded in unison together, agreeing with Gwen on the last point she brought up. Focus then shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Alejandro smirking as he listened in on Team Victory's complaints. He also soon took notice of Tyler, who was looking quite nervous and looking back at him and then at the ground. Alejandro raised an eyebrow before scooting over to Tyler for a short conversation with him while Trent was playing his guitar and Beth was sleeping beside Ezekiel.

"Tyler?", Alejandro said, putting a single hand on Tyler's shoulder, "You seem troubled, amigo, is something wrong?"

"With me?", Tyler then nervously replied, "No, dude, no...just...remembering me captain of Kindergym...that's all!"

"That makes you nervous?"

"Yeah...it...kinda...does."

"Well, whatever then", Alejandro then shrugged, "But, are you sure it has nothing to with Lindsay being eliminated and possibly having picked some random chinese boy over you?"

"What?", Tyler then replied, "I'm getting over it yeah, but, we never broke up!"

"Come on Tyler", Alejandro replied, "You can tell me, we're amigos!"

"Maybe when we're in first class again", Tyler replied, turning to everyone else in the room even though none of them were paying much mind to him and Alejandro at all, "Everyone's watching!"

"Fine", Alejandro replied, "Suit yourself, but believe me, I will not anyone on my team feel bad. Just know that you can come to me if you ever feel bad! And that goes to everyone!", in response to that, Ezekiel growled at Alejandro angrily. Alejandro ignored him completely, however.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Yes, my team. Come to me with your problems. Which of course, I'll eventually use to cause your elimination when the teams dissolve, or if you annoy me so much I can't take it anymore."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the remaining contestants were dropped in the middle of South Africa. The country, that is. All of them gathered by teams as Chris appproached them wearing a bald cap, a red traditional garment, a few necklaces, and a spear in his hand. Needless to say, upon seeing that sight all of them bursted out in either laughter or snickering. Even Eva cracked a smile at it.

"Nice dress!", the laughing Gwen then commented.

"It's traditional masi warrior garb!", Chris then corrected, "and it came with this!", suddenly he chucked the spear right at Veronica. Who panicked and dodged it, which Heather was unhappy with. Veronica pouted right back at Chris, of course.

"Chris!"

"Trust me", Chris replied, "That's the least dangerous thing that will happen to YOU over the course of this season! Welcome to South Africa, originally shcheduled to be Tansania, but nevertheless home of the beautiful Kroo, some parts of that famous African grassland, and also formerly under british rule just like the goold ol' U.S.A and Canada! And not to mention plenty of animals capable of killing you! Including one that was revived thanks to science!"

"You're bringing those Dilopho things back!?", Tyler then panicked, "W-where are they?!"

"Tyler, chill", Trent then said assuringly after Tyler randomly jumped into his arms, "There aren't any around!"

"Oh", Tyler then nervously said to Trent, "Then...can ya put me down dude?", Trent then dropped Tyler onto the ground, "Thanks."

"Wait", Bridgette then said, "Please don't tell me we won't be hurting any animals here?"

"You'll see about that one, Bridgette!", Chris then said with a slight laugh, "You'll see about that!", Bridgette then raised one eyebrow, "Challenge time!", suddenly Chris had all three teams gathered infront of set-up of several fruits put up on stands, with a few tiki faces in the background. Chris held up several large paddle like bats as he explained the challenge, "Part one combines two of Africa's most popular sports! Soccer", he then held up a Soccer ball, "and Cricket!", he then held up the paddle-like bat, "I call it 'Socc-et to me!' The me meaning you of course!"

"Oh my god Chris!", Sierra said in response, "That is such a perfect name!...My mom told me to say that to you every time you come up with names like that!"

"Well, your mom can deal with me saying thank you!", Chris then said as he turned to the cameras.

"Yeah, me and her have agreed that I can have Cody, but she's having you!", Sierra then said as she hugged Cody tightly.

"Yeah...okay."

"If you don't remember her, she used to live nextdoor to you!", Sierra then explained, "The one who used to film you when you'd go to the bathroom!", everyone then looked at Sierra with disturbed facial expressions except Veronica who was amused by this, Chris was getting embarassed however.

"Okay, on with the-"

"Infact, I remember when she told me everything!", Sierra then went on with, "Like how you were really born in 1978 and not 1982, Infact, we have all your television appearances on DVD, along with all the times Cody's mom mentioned him on her shows!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Can we move on with the chall-"

"Oh my!", Sierra then giggled, but then became sad, "I feel so bad for you too, I remember your cooking show, which was cancelled after the first episode, and not to mention you being in that Boy Band Fame Town that broke up after one month!", Chris just looked on in shock and slightly twitching. The other contestants however,

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", is laughing so hard she coughs.

[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Hahahahaha!", "Oh my God!", starts laughing so hard he gets to the point of tears.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "Fame Town?!", he also laughs, "Man, they're music was the worst!", he continues laughing.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Chef - "Oh thank god we got that all on the show!", he also goes on to laugh to the point of tears.

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

With all the other contestants laughing, Chris is blushing and twitching, but then becames quite upset with Sierra.

"ZIP IT!", he angrily tells her, "PERMANATELY! At least about that! Now, CHALLENGE TIME!", Sierra just pouted. Not saying it, but thinking that what Chris just said to her was quite rude, "Okay! Each team will pick one person to run, one at time, from the starting line to that pile of African saphoo plums, grab as many as they can carry and then run back! While they are doing this of course, they will be being pelted with soccer balls by two members from each of the opposing teams! After that, you willl take the plums and one team member will use the cricket paddle thing to smash the gords open! Like this!", he then used a plum and wacked a random intern out, "Note, you can't be both a kicker and a runner! Now, hurry up and vote for your kicker and runners! Whoever is first team to open their gord will get a hint as to where the Micheal Jackson token has been hidden for this episode!"

"I'm not able to be either.", Noah then bluntly said to his team, "I mean, remember dodgeball?"

"Come on Noah", Bridgette replied, "You didn't even try!"

"Yeah", Noah replied, "Because I don't have as big a death wish as you other people."

"Alright!", DJ then said to his team, "Me and Bridgette will kick while Gwen does the running part, okay?", the rest of his team just shrugged and nodded in response, meaning they all basically agreed with his plan. Following that, the other teams made their choices as well. First was Team CIRRRRH;

"Me and Tyler will be doing the kicking", Alejandro said to his team, "Trent, you can do the running!"

"Yes!", Tyler replied, "A chance to show off my actual skill for once!"

"Aw come on!", Ezekiel then complained, "I only have one arm now, well, actually one fake arm, but I still gots my legs!", Alejandro however ignored Ezekiel completely, and turned to Chris.

"We are completely decided, Chris!", Alejandro proudly said to the host. Ezekiel in response sighed, but Beth was there to pat him on the back, which gave him at least some level of reassurance. Focus then went over to Team Amazon;

"Eva's running!", Heather, Veronica, Cody and Sierra then announced in unison as Eva just looked on silently but proudly, knowing she was the best choice for the job.

"Damn right.", Eva said to her team.

"Now I say me and Wannabe one should kick", Veronica commented, making Heather twitch as if she was Alejandro being called Al, "Cody and Vomit Eater can sit back."

"Hey!", Cody replied, "I can kick! If you'd let me try!"

"Yeah", Veronica scoffed, "For the other team back in Middle School.", Cody then looked down in shame, "The only time you ever played a single sport in your life!"

"Because you distracted him with your insults just so that he would!", Sierra then angrily snapped, actually defending Cody, "You probably played with the wind, too!"

"So what if I did?", Veronica then scoffed, "Point is, he still lost! Just like how Wannabe me girl lost her hair!", Heather then twitched and cringed once more.

"Just let Cody kick", Heather then added in, much to Cody's surprise, "He deserves at least a chance at it, just a chance."

"NO!", Sierra shockingly exclaimed, hugging Cody by the head tightly, "He might ruin his precious looks! His cute and adorable face! Or get another tooth knocked out of him like last time!", she then glared at Veronica, who just rolled her eyes.

"CODY AND IDIOTICA ARE KICKING!", Eva then angrily snapped, right in Sierra's face, pushing Cody to the ground and out of her arms, "GOT IT?!", Sierra wisely nodded in agreement with Eva, but still pouted and didn't like it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Okay, Eva was just SO rude. She is now joining Veronica and Heather both on my Got-to-go list! After that, I'll have Cody all to myself! Though Veronica's currently top priority! She could ruin the one thing Cody's the best for! His looks! It's why I liked Cody in the first place, he was just soooo cute! Just, the gap between his teeth messes with your mind! I totally just lost my mind the first time I saw how cute he was! He's so beautiful!", she then thought about the second reason, "Oh, and the second reason is of course his money! His family is sooo rich! So he's both good looking AND rich!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the first part of the challenge happened quite quickly. First was Team Amazon, with Eva running. Of course, she managed to avoid DJ and Bridgette's kickings of the soccer balls, and due to Tyler smacking Alejandro right in the eye she dodged that team as well. She grabbed at least 30 or so plums before running back to her team, with Tyler tending to Alejandro's eye, which had gone black. Thus, in the next round, Alejandro had to wear to an eyepatch as his own team went up. Trent's run was just as fabulous as Eva's, since even though he was wacked in the back by both DJ and Bridgette, hekept from tripping amazingly, and when Cody and Veronica smacked their balls at him it also didn't hit him. Instead, Cody dodged Veronica's kick thanks to his height, but Cody's kick hit Veronica square in the mouth, knocking her center front tooth straight from her mouth. It also knocked her unconscious as well. Needless to say, Cody was okay with Trent getting 20 plums for his team, since at least he knocked out Veronica. Next was Team Victory, with Gwen running. She easily avoided Cody's kick, and due to Veronica still being knocked out at the time that was all from the Amazons she had to avoid. She also evaded Tyler's, which managed to go over and around Tyler and hit him in the rump & knock him to the ground instead. However, Alejandro's kick she also dodged, but it hit and revved up on the ground and knocked her down by the back of her head instead. Gwen only managed to keep five plums for her team on her second go.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "My brother Carlos is a professional soccer player."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, part one of the challenges were over, and Veronica was just waking up. In panic, she checker her front tooth, and gasped in complete shock at the sight she saw.

"MY TOOTH!", she screamed out as loud as she could, "THAT LITTLE GEEK KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH!", she then got up and was about to attack Cody, but Sierra was blocking her from doing so, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"NO!", Sierra said angrily, "YOU WILL NOT!"

"Hahahaha", Chris then laughed, "Nice going Cody! You have now earned one percent of respect from me!", Veronica angrily scowled at Chris for that remark, "NOW! It's time for Part two! Since all of you have plums, you will now have to use your rackets to wack open your gords set up on these tree stumps! Remember, I will give the first team to do so the hint as to where the Micheal Jackson token has been hidden for this episode! Now, go!"

"Right on it!", was Eva's comment as she took her paddle-like racket and used it. She smacked one plum right at the pumpkin like fruit she had to wack open. At first, it just made a crack, but once she glared and snarled at it, the plum literally went back in the air and smacked the pumpkin until it cracked open. The other two teams groaned at this, but none of them could give up. Next up was Team CIRRRRH with Beth smacking the pear-like shaped fruit. It took her a total five tries to actually crack it open second, and during that Team Victory had the same amout of tries as DJ was doing it. Though Team CIRRRRH broke theirs first. After that, Chris smiled at the results.

"Well", he commented, "Team Amazon wins yet again! Well, at least part one that is! Now this here is their note explaining a hint as to where the token is!", an intern then handed Heather an envelope which Eva quickly snagged from her, "Now, as for the rest of you, you get nothing! Well, you do get something. All of you get something to help you out in the second part of the challenge! This way!", he then led all of the contestants to a set up of three large wooden crates with animal roars and scratches coming from all of them. There were also three male interns there to hand out what looked like pink-ish coloured balls to all of the teams as well. "This is where we will begin part two!"

"Um", Heather began with a worried face, "What's in those crates?"

"The object of this challenge!", Chris replied, "Inside these large crates are three amazingly violent African Predators! One of which is of course, pretty damn new! Because you see, part two is actually a true African Safari! The goal being to capture and bring back your team's designated target animal to win! The first team to do so wins, but if you find the token hidden somewhere around here, you will over-ride the team's victory!"

"How much longer will the token be in this season?", Gwen then blurted out, "Just, curious. Curious as to when the unfairness will end."

"Until the teams dissolve!", Chris then explained, "The token will be in play until the merge!"

"Thanks", Gwen sarcastically answered.

"Alright!", Chris then said as the interns handed Cody, Alejandro and Gwen the balls they were holding. "These, are your tranquilizer balls. Each of you get an amount equal the number of people in your team! So Team Amazon has five, Team I am Really Really Really Really Reeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyy Hot gets five, and Team Rumored Victory gets four! Now, onto your advantages in this challenge! Team Amazon, for you getting first, you get this!", he then holds up a very advanced Sniper Rifle with included scope, "A Muldoon-McLean brand viper 2700 sniper rifle! Just call it the Viper 2700, or the McLean Gun, that thanks to the good ol' Area 51 was brought here from the year 3000! Allegedly, that is. Anyway, it includes a scope that has lock-on targetting to launch the tranq balls, and also comes with built-in side cupholders as well as retractable stand!", Team Amazon then all fist pumped in happiness, the other teams just looked on in anger.

"Are you serious?!", Alejandro, Gwen and Noah all said in unison as Heather and Veronica held up the gun together.

"Yes", Chris replied with a smug face, "I am! Now, Team Me gets a slingshot!", Chef then threw a slingshot which Alejandro had to dodge, getting Tyler wacked right in the eye instead. "And Team Loserty, gets nothing!"

"WHAT?!", Gwen, Noah, DJ and Bridgette all complained in unison.

"Yep. You Lose, Good Day Team!", Chris then joked, "Sorry, had to make that reference, anyway, yep. Since you guys broke your gord open last, you have to throw the balls with your hands, which will surely and laughably, fail miserably. Because now it's time to reveal the target animals!", Interns and Chef then began using a crowbar to open up the crates much to the worry of the remaining contestants, "Team Amazon, you get, rather fittingly, a pair of female South African Dilophosauruses!", the crate was then opened, revealing a large metal cage with two only slightly smaller than Chef-sized reptiles inside of it. Both of them were green coloured with double crests on their heads., a notch in the front row of teeth, and had a white stripe along the top of their backs. They roared at the contestants threatening but oddly metallic roars. DJ leaped into the arms of Bridgette in response.

"I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette said before kindly putting DJ down on the ground, "But don't worry, they're in cages", she then looked at Chris' sadistic smile, "For now.", the only one of Team Amazon to not be afraid of them was Eva of course, who was ready to fight them with her bare hands, despite them having actual visible claws on their hands and feet, and being taller than her as well as the same gender.

"Team I am Super Dee Duper Sexy gets", the crate was then opened revealing a full grown male African Lion, which actually appeared as smaller than the Dilophosuaurs, "A male African Lion!", it then roared at everyone as well, the lizards roared right back, "Yeah, kinda fitting for ya, huh Alejandro?"

"Hmph", Alejandro replied with a smirk, "Yes, Chris, very...fitting", he then even grew a worried look to his face as well. Team Victory was then turned to by Chris, who had an even more sadistic look to his face, one more sadistic than usual.

"Team Victory gets", he then had the interns reveal the cage, "LeShawna!"

"What the hell kinda joke is this?!", LeShawna said angrily upon her reveal, wearing normal clothes, "I don't know whether to call this racist or not!", everyone was then confused. Even the animals.

"You know", Heather replied with a smile, "I think Veronica torturing me is worth it now, but Chris, you really should have put Gwen in the cage too. And Duncan."

"I would", Chris replied, "But they're all contestants of this season.", LeShawna and Gwen both scowled at both Heather and Chris for that remark.

"Oh trust me, Heather", LeShawna began to the mean girl, "You are LUCKY I ain't your target! Cuz trust me, the hunter would become the hunted!", Heather just rolled her eyes and scoffed at this.

"Oh whatever, you're not gonna be in many other episodes than this, so just shut up."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Seriously, shut up. Because keep in mind that the tanquilizer balls will only work if hit at the right velocity, so yes, Team Victory will likely fail even worse!", he then laughed a bit, "So yeah, now obviously the animals will all get some head-starts on you all, so no shooting until all of them are out of sight.", the now shaking of fear interns then opened the cages. This of course meant that they were pounced on by the three things in the cage. Though LeShawna just did so to run away from the other three things. LeShawna, the Dilophosaurus sisters with two interns in mouths, and the Lion dragging one other intern, all escaped into the tall grass and forestry of South Africa. "Alright, now you may start!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "This is the perfect oppurtunity for me to reveal my true strategy this season. Alongside the basic lying and backstabbing, I'll also introduce the concept of having back-up victims for if my team still loses. Trust me, you villain lovers will adore it."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus shifted over to Team Victory, as they were searching for LeShawna. As one might expect, DJ was the only one of them that was at all scared.

"I don't know about this, guys!", DJ said as they all walked through South Africa aimlessly, with Noah holding the tranquilizer balls. "What if LeShawna fights back?!"

"LeShawna's a human being", Noah replied, "Homo Sapien. And plus, I'm pretty sure she'll be more cosenting to being knocked asleep than the other options would be."

"Trust me", Gwen added, "Noah's right. All we gotta do is keep somewhat close to Heather and Team Amazon, I'm sure LeShawna will show up eventually."

"Exactly", Noah replied, "But I say we let her at least knock Heather's teeth out first, then we tranq her.", the rest of his team then snickered and agreed with that concept. Focus then shifted over to Team Amazon as they were also searching through the South African wilderness. Eva holding the gun and leading the pack, followed by Sierra sticking quite close to Cody. Veronica and Heather were in the back, of course using this as a chance to talki of their alliance.

"So, Wannabe Me, any plans on getting rid of Trent?", Veronica asked to Heather, who twitched once more at being called that.

"Well", Heather replied, "With Duncan gone there isn't much we can do, perhaps we-"

"I say we break his guitar. Or, we pelt him with his nine superstition."

"What?"

"Like Sierra, I know about your lives before the show, at least for everyone except Alejandro and Sierra", Veronica then explained, "I was handed your files back when I was a co-host, and I read through them completely. Really juicy stuff.", Heather then seemed highly worried about this, "I even got to see you back in Junior High", Veronica then spoke more loudly, "Back when you were-", Heather then hurriedly shut her mouth with her hand.

"Don't say it!", Heather said, "DON'T! Please! We're in an alliance! Make it look like we're somewhat friends at least!", Veronica then pulled Heather's hand away from her mouth.

"DON'T touch me like that again, wannabe!", Veronica firmly said, "UGH! Now I have Wannabe DNA all over my mouth. Well, whatever. Now, back on getting rid of Trent!"

"Why don't we take out Alejandro himself?"

"Because it will be too difficult."

"Trust me, I could take out his type easy!", Heather then assured her, "Do you really think his fangirls are that tough in the mind?"

"Wannabe", Veronica replied, "Just let ME do the planning, okay? You are supposed to be my mindless servant, and remember, if you follow through on betraying me ever during this competition, I will reveal your Junior High Secret.", Veronica then walked away to something she had noticed in the bush. Heather silently responded with a highly shocked and worried face, before noticing where Veronica was going.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do my back-up plan!", was all Veronica said before seeing a small pack of six lion cubs behind the bush. She could hear the mothers returning in the grass, and wasted no time in picking the cub up and throwing it to where she saw DJ's head at in the other end of the tall grass. Thanks to her good aim, she actually got the cubs to land in a pile on DJ's head. Heather saw this, and was amazed.

"Not even I'm THAT ruthless", was all Heather could say as the Lionesses arrived, and of course were angry at the absence of their kids. They were going to maul Veronica, but the blonde russian had a plan for that as well.

"Don't worry", Veronica replied, "They're over there", she then pointed to the cubs resting on DJ's head. The lionesses all gasped and snarled before dashing right for their babies. Focus then shifted to Team Victory, who were standing right by Heather and Veronica, who hadn't noticed their team had left them, but hidden in tall grass and bushes.

"Okay, I don't get it", Gwen said, "LeShawna isn't anywhere near here!"

"What I'm curious", Bridgette said, "Is what that snarling sound was!"

"It was probably just the lion having found Heather", Noah replied, "Maybe LeShawna and it have teamed up and are going to kill her together. We should wait a few seconds before tranquilizing her.", Gwen laughed at that remark.

"I'd say an hour!", Gwen added in.

"What is this?", DJ said as he reached onto his head and held all the lion cubs, gasping, "Lion Cubs? Awww, they're so cute...but...how did they end up on my head!", it was then that Noah began putting two and two together, with a worried look on his face.

"Wait", Noah began, "Two manipulative and caniving women, snarling sounds, and lion cubs on DJ's head...", the whole team shared a moment of silence, but right before they could run in terror the five lionesses all pounced on DJ at once. One of them grabbing the children and making off while the other four knocked DJ right into a river to maul him. Bridgette, Gwen and Noah left DJ, not on purpose, but in fear, as they were screaming and running for their lives away from the scene. Luckily, Bridgette managed to hold on to at least one of the tranq balls. As they left the scene, redness from DJ's blood could be seen in the waters of the small river. The lionesses didn't kill him, but before they left they made sure to injure him good. As the lionesses walked passed them, Veronica just had a smug and triumphant look to her face while Heather a shocked yet slightly impressed one.

"You, are pure evil", Heather said to Veronica.

"Thank you", Veronica proudly replied, "Now, it appears we have a missing team issue.", it was only then that they realized Eva, Cody and Sierra had all left them. It didn't take long for both of them to groan in complaint of this. Meanwhile, focus shifted back to Team Victory as they ran to the middle of the flat grassland, towards a tree where LeShawna had climbed up to avoid the two Dilophosaur sisters, who had corned her up there and were roaring and hissing at her to come down.

"I am so rippin' up that contract one o' these days!", LeShawna said as one of the lizards jumped at her, making her yelp and climb higher, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!", it didn't take much longer for her to be joined by Team Victory's Noah, Bridgette and Gwen either, of course, as they literally ran straight up the tree and took their spots. "How did y'all get here?"

"LeShawna!", Gwen and Bridgette said in unison, both of them and Noah panting from their run.

"Basically", Noah explained, "We were sabotaged by one of the two evil bitches of this season."

"Oh. Heather", LeShawna replied, "When I get down from this tree I might ring her neck alongside both Veronica and Chris!"

"And I just might join you!", Bridgette replied, "Especially on that second one!"

"Okay, look", Gwen then said to them all, "LeShawna, Chris kinda made us have to knock you out with these tranq balls and", she then looked down at the Dilophosaurs down below, "Well...yeah...to win the challenge."

"Ya know what", LeShawna answered with, "Y'all can do it, as long as you don't let me fall!", they all then turned back to the Dilophosaur sisters again, both of which snarled and jumped at them, but didn't reach them. The others nodded and Bridgette then knocked LeShawna out with the tranq ball, after doing so her, Gwen and Noah all kept LeShawna from falling into the Dilophosaurus' jaws below. Following that, focus shifted to Team CIRRRRH as Alejandro was keeping an eye, his only not-covered eye, on a dead wildabeast carcass as the male Lion was approaching it. They were not near either other team, and as such Alejandro could focus his slingshot on the one priority he had. Tyler, Trent, Ezekiel and Beth were simply watching.

"Dude!", Ezekiel said to Alejandro, "Just shoot it now! You have like, the clearest shot possible!"

"No, I don't.", Alejandro then pushed Ezekiel out into the open, alerting the lion to his prescence, "But I know how to get a better one!", the lion then ran straight for them all, unaware that Alejandro had the slingshot in his hands.

"Ezekiel!", Beth panicked as she jumped right infront of Ezekiel and the Lion, she then turned and tried to help Ezekiel up. Alejandro was upset that she got in the way, but because she did he launched the tranq ball at the lion. Little did he know he actually fired two though, one of which hit the other and ended up flying into the air in an arch-like fashion to a location far from them. Regardless, the Lion was knocked unconscious. This was just as Eva arrived by the tree and knocked out both Dilophosaur sisters with her gun as well. This allowed Team Victory and LeShawna to fall out of the tree and start their run back to Chris. Eva stomped her foot in anger at this, but then turned and saw that Cody was not with them.

"Where the hell is the scrawny boy?", Eva said, which alerted Sierra to Cody's absence.

"CODY?! CODY?! COOOOODDY?!", Sierra then called out, "Don't worry, I am a very good Cody tracker! I am president of his fan club, you can carry the lizards, I'll find Cody!", Sierra then ran off, using her sense of smell to catch the sent of Cody. Which wasn't a foul smell of course, but for some reason she could specifically smell the sent of his body regardless of whether he used body spray or not. Even if someone used the same body spray, she would still be able to know which one is Cody. As she ran off, Eva carried the two large wizards over her shoulders right when the tranq ball from Alejandro came crashing down on her and Team Victory since she had easily gained on them all. The tranq ball hit and for some reason was enough to knock all of them out. Not only that, but Chris had sounded the chime and arrived on the scene as well.

"SONG TIME!", Chris said as he walked up to all of them, having had Chef drive him there on a buggie, "I dont' care if your asleep, SING! NOW! You have to! Remember your contracts.", he then opened one of Noah's eyes, "Hellllooo? Noah? SING! I don't pay you guys at all, but you still have to! And everyone of you needs at least one solo! Except LeShawna, since she's not a contestant of this season."

**_[SONG - "WAKE UP"]_ **

Gwen - "Well it's a beautiful day, on the Saranghetti, a beautiful day, to snag a pup. We'll find the token, and win this dumb game, if only my leg'd wake up."

Noah - is lying on his belly, "At least we got LeShawna, plus she was willing, now hopefully Heather dies without a trace."

Eva - "I gotta wake up now, I'm gonna win this game for once! With or without the others!"

Gwen - "Going alone, will get you nowhere at this point!"

Noah - "Yeah, and I hope Veronica's lost her balls.", then turns to camera, "Tranq balls, perverts."

Bridgette - "Geoff? Geoff are you around? I can't feel my face...Geoff? Geoff?!"

Gwen - "Well it's a beautiful day, on the Saranghetti, a beautiful day to snag a pup. We'll find the token, and win this dumb game, if only my leg'd wake up! My Leg."

Noah - "My Hand."

Eva - Randomly punches Noah in the face, "My Arm!"

Bridgette - "Ugh, my face!"

Bridgette, Noah, Eva and Gwen - "Wake Uuuuuuuupp! Wake UuuuuuuuuUUuuuup!"

_**["WAKE UP" ENDS]** _

Following the song, all of them are woken up properly, look at eachother, then at LeShawna and the Dilophosaur sisters, and continue back on their race back to the plane. Focus then shifted over to Sierra, who was still searching for Cody who had mysteriously taken away from her. It didn't take her long at all to find Cody's shoe, without his body attached to it. She gasped, picked it up, and then sniffed into it.

"He's close!", she said, "Something must have taken him! Luckily, I've got this!", she then took out from her pockets a pair of green brief underwear, "Cody's spare knits! He always keeps one on stand-by just incase!", she then giggled, "With this, I should easily get him away from whatever took him from me!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Mom always said I was good at Arts & Crafts, and relentlessly tracking down prey!

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, she discovered where Cody was tkaen and also what took him. She found him on a stump right next to a baboon, and upon seeing that she was quite offended, especially when the baboon screeched at her.

"What's going on here?"

"Hi Sierra!", Cody replied, "Um, what are you doing with my underwear?"

"What is THAT doing with YOU!?", the baboon screeched at her again for that remark.

"Might wanna be careful...it...really LIKES me."

"LIKES you?!", suddenly the baboon started massaging Cody's foot, much to Sierra's shock and anger.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!", Sierra angrily replied, "CODY'S FOOT BELONGS TO MY MOUTH AND VAGINA WHILE HE SLEEPS!"

"What?!" was all Cody could say, the baboon however just snapped it's finger, which brought an army of baboons out from the bushes and trees surrounding the area. Some of them even carried nunchucks. Sierra however, was not afraid. Instead she let out a battle cry and used Cody's Underwear as a whip against two baboons before roundhouses kicking another one, and then punching one right in the groin and throwing it by the tail into three others. She then bit one's head off before rubbing the blood all over her and disemboweling another one, all while a shocked Cody and leader baboon watched. Sierra then turned to the leader with baboon intestines in her mouth, spitting them out at it's feet.

"LET GO OF HIS FOOT YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!", was all Sierra had to say to get the leader running away. She then took Cody back into her arms, making her happy again, "Now, let's go back to win this challenge!", following those words they ran back. By the time they had gotten back though, Cody had noticed the golden Jackson token having been dropped by the baboon, but of course due to Sierra's quick speed he was unable to inform her. Thus, they were reunited with the others without the token. Right by the plane with Chris infront of them, and LeShawna, the Lion and the Dilophosaur sisters all behind him.

"Alright!", Chris announced to all of them, "Since they knocked out LeShawna first, Team Victory wins!", Team Victory then cheered, except for DJ who was in a full body cast, in a wheelchair, and even had a blood sack beside him and had two black eyes as well as plenty of scratches on him, "And since they knocked the lion out shortly after, Team Me is in second place, meaning Team Amazon, you actually lose this time around!"

"WHAT?!", Eva, Heather and Veronica all complained in unison.

"That's NOT fair!", Heather added before turning to Cody and Sierra, "You two, Cody got lost and you didn't find the token?!"

"I did!", Cody replied, "But Sierra was running too fast for me to point it out! It was with the baboons that kidnapped me!", Eva was then once more restrained from attacking Sierra thanks to Heather and Veronica.

"Well, oh well!", Chris remorselessly said, "Team Victory gets first class, and Team Amazon now will be having their very first elimination ceremony of the season! Now, back on the plane! Oh, and yes LeShawna's riding with us since she is a human being, and Pennywise needs to give her a check-up.", Chris then looked at the neutral Team CIRRRRH, the angry Team Amazon, and the celebrating Team Victory, "Let's go!", following that, Chris had gathered all of Team Amazon in the elimination chamber, with Heather being the only one visibly upset, as Veronica was arrogantly checking her nails and filing them rather than being worried. Alejandro himself even came out from behind, wishing to speak with Heather.

"Oh great", Heather said as Alejandro tabbed in her shoulder, he was still wearing his eyepatch, "It's Pirate-ablo."

"Ah, Heather, cheer up!", Alejandro replied, "Your departure will make the game a whole lot easier for me!"

"I know you messed with Duncan", Heather replied, "And Sadie too probably, you are just lucky you didn't try anything on me or Veronica!"

"Ah, but with the temptation of a kiss", Alejandro remarked, "Even you can't resist me forever.", they then looked closely at eachother, both smirking,

"I, would, have, CRUSHED YOU!", Heather was then stopped and Alejandro left when Chris walked in to begin the actual ceremony.

"Alright, finally!", Chris said as he held a remote in his hand, "You guys ready to find out who you chose to eliminate? Cuz unlike the Team Victory one, this one is REAL!", he was of course standing right next to a television screen, "Watcha think Cody? You wanna give that a green light? Or should I say, Green Undies?", Cody blushed a bit while Veronica laughed at his embarassment. "Just for fun!", Chris then turned on the remote revealing who everyone voted for.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - stamps passport, "I vote for Cody!", holds up passport, "Just to do it."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "Out of the two of them, I pick Veronica.", Eva stamps passport, "The blonde famous bitch."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I vote Veronica!", stamps Veronica's passport.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Veronica!" *stamps passport, giggles* "Wow, this is so satisfying! I used to say that in my bathroom mirror ALL the time! I vote Veronica! I used to pretend she was a contestant, so yeah!", she then squeals."

**[FIFTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "As much as I hate Veronica, I vote for Sierra!", stamps and holds up passport, "She's like the stalker girlfriend I always thought I wanted, until I got her! Plus, she killed two innocent animals!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

First shown was Veronica scowling angrily at a worried Heather, and then shown was Cody being worried, as he looked and saw Sierra tearing up, and begin sobbing.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "He voted...for me?! President of his fan club?! After all I've done for him?! Foot rubs, foot licks, secret hair collection, shoe sniffing, I even got a tatoo above my crotch for him!", stands up and removes her belt, dropping her pants but also letting loose a beer-bully like gut that was constricted and hidden by her pants, then lifts gut up to reveal tatoo of Cody's face, "See!", she then puts pants and belt back on, hiding her fatness again, "It's just so...COOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY!", continues crying.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Let's just get this over with!", Heather said sternly, "Throw Veronica off the plane."

"Three, two...one", Veronica then pointed right to Chris, who sighed.

"I would love to, but", suddenly DJ was wheeled in right alongside LeShawna who was in the same situation but without scratches and two eyepatches over her eyes. "There's someone else who has to leave instead."

"What?!", Cody, Heather and Eva all said in unison.

"Yeah", Chris replied, "DJ's too injures to compete due to the lionesses mauling him so bad, and since unlike Cody he's not a fast healer allegedly, he can't be kept on this show."

"But you let Ezekiel stay on!", Heather replied, "And he has no arms anymore!"

"Yes", Chris replied, "But that's because the fans would kill me if I let Zeke off so early, with DJ, fans won't be too upset. So, because of injury, DJ has to leave instead of Veronica.", Cody then had an idea to speak up with,

"Why not bo-", Veronica then covered his mouth before he could finish.

"So, DJ", Chris said as Chef pushed LeShawna out of the plane, her parachute being already opened, as was DJ's, "Any last words?", DJ made a few muffled sounds, but Chris just shrugged, "Oh well, bye dude!", Chris then pushed DJ and his wheelchair out of the plane himself, with only Cody waving him goodbye as this was done. As both DJ and LeShawna fell out of the plane, the room fell silent with Veronica glaring at Heather and Sierra still crying over Cody voting her off.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Oh, Heather will pay for what she tried to do to me. And so will Sierra and Eva. After I'm through with them, I will take out Alejandro for dessert and Cody will go last! I WANT that to happen, and as I said, I ALWAYS get what I want!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"oooooohhh!", Chris mocked as he and Chef were in the cockpit together, "Veronica's mad! Hahaha! Tune in to see if Veronica will get her revenge next time, on Total, Drama, Wooooorrrrlld Tooouuuurrr!", with that the latest episode had succesfuly been completed and signed out, another day over with. Another episode completed.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *Injured*_


	10. Can't Stop Failing in Louvre

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to start the latest episode by recapping the previous one, "Africa! The Circle of Life! Come for the Safaris! Stay for the Near Death experience! Here we played a few rounds of the world's favourite game, and then we went on a wild animal and LeShawna hunt! 'cept nobody told DJ it was open season for Lions, on him! Hahah, ouch! Veronica got her tooth knocked out, Alejandro proved he was pretty good at kicking balls, but Tyler not so much, and it also seems that said failing jock has some secret to hide! to And due to Veronica's back-up plan, DJ ended up having to be eliminated due to injury! Plus Sierra, the love-sick monkey, rescued Cody from another love-sick monkey! However, Cody was still revealed to have voted her off in the end anyway, sending Sierra into a crying frenzy. Heather voted Veronica too, bringing down the thunder! Oh, and Alejandro did surprisingly very little aside from mess with Heather a bit towards the end. Oh, and I almost forgot, Team Victory actually had a real victory! Yeah, shocking I know!", Chris and Chef were then physically shown, "Can it get any wilder? Oh yeah it can! It's final whatever time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", following that came the intro sequence, which of course after which came the actual episode. This episode started in first class, with Gwen and Noah sitting at a breakfast table together and eating breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Okay", Gwen started, "So DJ was unfairly eliminated thanks to Veronica, who was actually voted out, even though we won the challenge? Ugh, Bridgette, are you SURE nobody will die by the end of this show?"

"I said I HOPE not!", Bridgette replied, "I can't say that wouldn't happen!"

"Well, either way", Noah started, "We're officially a trio now, and with another trio of evil on this plane, I think we seriously need to start keeping eachother closer, Bridgette."

"Why are you looking at me?"

"No more oogling at Alejandro!", Gwen answered, "We've seen you, I know he's hot and stuff, but remember Geoff!"

"I do!", Bridgette then sighed sadly, "I miss him alot, but...Alejandro's tempting me soo much!"

"Avoid him!", Noah sternly answered with, "Trust me, you'll thank us later."

"Speaking of bad romance", Bridgette replied, "How's Sierra doing since Cody voted her off."

"Ugh, I can hear her cries from here!", Gwen complained, "She's worse than Sadie was!", focus then shifted straight over to economy class. In this class, Eva was listening to her Mp3 player as Heather was now replacing the attendants in caring for Veronica, and as such was trimming and shaving her toes again much to her disgust.

"And remember, Heather", Veronica said, "For voting me off, you now have to also apply the paint to my finger and toenails, brush my hair, AND wash all of the clothes that I brought with me here! Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty", Heather said with disgust and disdain in her voice, and also a scowl as she saw Alejandro smugly smirking at her from across the room. Speaking of Alejandro and his team, they also had their own issues, mainly with Tyler as he slid over to Trent to whisper a small conversation;

"Hey, Trent", Tyler whispered, "I think I'm ready to tell you."

"What is it?", Trent whispered back, "And why are you whispering?"

"You've liked someone, before, right?"

"You have a crush on someone?"

"Um...yeah...but...I'm not completely sure...I'm confused."

"Who is it?"

"Nevermind", Tyler then noticed Alejandro was looking with a raised eyebrow, and not only that but Trent's face of curiosity also put him off as well, "I'll...I'll tell you on my own time.", Trent just smiled and shrugged, understanding Tyler completely, having likely gone through it himself after all. Focus then went over to Ezekiel and Beth, who were having a nice and friendly conversation, Beth laughing at an off-screen joke Ezekiel had said.

"Hahahaha!", Beth laughed, "That's actually pretty funny, Zeke!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Nobody's ever said one of my jokes were funny!", Ezekiel happily said, "Actually, most people don't let me speak much at all, eh. They prolly just think I'm some average slow and dumb redneck boy, eh."

"Awww!", Beth then hugged Ezekiel, "You're not! You're smarter than that, Zeke! I mean, you've gotten over being sexist, so that's a sign you're not an idiot!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Awwwwww!", Veronica mockinly commented, "The Ugly One and The Freaky One! I guess it's Ugly that actually gets the beast!", in response to that, both Beth and Ezekiel gave angry and offended looks back at Veronica, who just smiled mockingly at the two of them.

"Not to mention", Heather began right at Alejandro, plucking one more hair from inbetween Veronica's right toes, "They're both on the second-rate team! The team that is usually nothing more than second place to us!"

"Your attempts to insult my team", Alejandro began, "Are cute!"

"Whatever!", Heather said, rolling her eyes, "Our girl power team is going to win! We don't get distracted by anything! EPSECIALLY boys!", Alejandro then smirked as he pointed right at Sierra, who was crying on the ground while chucking ice cream into her mouth, eating, swallowing, and then crying more. Rather than Heather, it was Veronica who got up, after putting her heels back on, and went over to the crying purple haired girl.

"GET OVER IT!", Veronica angrily yelled at Sierra who just ignored her and kept on crying, "UGH, FUCK THIS!", Veronica then grabbed Sierra by the ponytail and dragged her away. Trent watched this, and then looked up at one of the compartments above him, whispering,

"All clear!", it was then that it was revealed, with a blue backpack falling out, that Cody was hiding inside said compartment.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Despite Trent being in this confessional, Cody was actually using the toilet behind him, Trent just being silent and letting him do so.

Cody - "Chris is the one who played the video that showed me voting her off, so why do I feel like such a schmuck! All I did was vote! Which in I was forced to do!"

Trent - "Are you almost done, dude?"

Cody - "I'm done!", he then appears from over Trent's shoulder, at least his dead does, "Hey Trent, did you know that you have a little rip there just on the seam there?"

Trent - "I do?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"HELP ME!", a voice of an intern said from the intercom system, "THAT DOCTOR'S TRYING TO AMPUTATE MY HAND! HE'S GOING TO TAKE OFF MY HAND!"

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!", Pennywise then said, running all the way from economy class to the cockpit, where fighting sounds of him fighting the intern could be heard. "DON'T MAKE ME MAKE CHEF TURN THIS PLANE AROUND!", Pennywise then smacked the Intern with a rubber chicken for no reason, "HOW DARE YOU AVOID TREATMENT, YOU BAD, BAD, BOY!", he then wrestled more with the intern, until an alarm sounded off, since they were hitting so many buttons.

"Y'all might wanna hang on!", was all Chef warned as the plane began to violently shake around and around. Everyone held onto eachother and screamed in terror as the plane flew right around the Eiffel tower, went to it's side and did a literal somersault on a creek of paris passed several buildings and destroying one bridge with a couple on it before landing right on the right side infront of the famous Louvre museum. The intern and Pennywise were both rejected, still in their seats, at the landing. The intern's head literally exploded upon hitting the plane again, but Pennywise survived and hit the river, where he laughed and honked his rubber clown nose as he sank into the water.

"You said we were landing at the eiffel tower!", Chris said to Chef in the cockpit through a curtain.

"And you said you were gonna replace that curtain with a locked door!", pilot Chef said right back to Chris. Following that, Chris was standing infront of all the remaining contestants at the entrance of the louvre, and he was of course explaining the challenge. Though this time, he was holding index cards in his hands.

"I didn't get much a chance to cut my introduction", Chris explained to them, "What with the un-expected water landing and all, I'm just gonna give the highlights. France, City of Love, Art Gallery, Filler, Lots of priceless artwork, gallery, yatta yatta."

"Oh my god!", Beth squealed, "We're in Paris, Ezekiel, I've always wanted to go to paris! Lindsay said we'd go there one day on a trip! If only she made this far, this would be just like she promised!", Ezekiel just smiled in response, Beth holding his hand as she talked.

"Why", Sierra then sobbed, "Are you two, holding, hands?"

"Because", Ezekiel explained, "We're very close friends!"

"Actually", Beth replied "I think we might end up as more!", Ezekiel then slightly blushed and smiled at that remark. Veronica and Heather both made puking motions, but Sierra just couldn't take it anymore, Cody hid behind Trent once more as Sierra exploded in emotions.

"COOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY WOOOOOONNNNNN'T DAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE MMEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUGH!", Sierra loudly cried, shaking the entire area, "WHY OH WHY?!", she continued sobbing, "AAAAAAAAAH-AHA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Chris then couldn't take it anymore and before Eva pumbled Sierra herself, he shut her mouth for all of them.

"ZIP IT!", Chris replied, "I've still got a challenge to explain and make up for all of you, so...yeah! Everyone inside the Lowve!", Noah was then quick to correct him,

"It's pronounced Louvre, Einstein."

"Whatever!", Chris responded, "Inside, NOW!", following that, things were taken inside the musuem, where Chris explained to all of them their challenge and Chef also wheeled in a rather large wooden crate with holds at the top. "Challenge time, kids!", Chris said to all of them, "Each team gets their very own famous sculpture! Team Victory, yours is Rodanz the Thinker!", he then handed Gwen, Bridgette and Noah a photo of a statue of a man sitting on a rock thinking, "Team Chris is Super Dee Deluxe Duper Super Hyper Sexy Hot, you guys get the Venus Di milo!", he then handed Alejandro a photo of a statue of an armless women with a robe as undergarments.

"Ah Venus", Alejandro commented, "Such beauty."

"Calm down lover boy", Chris replied, "Amazons! You guys get the statue of david!", Chris then handed Veronica a picture of a muscular and naked man, "And Trent, no jealousy!", Trent folded his arms and scowled at Trent for that remark. "Here's how it works!", Chris then explained, "It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in this here lover-ru."

"That's not hard at all!", Veronica arrogantly commented, "Do you not know how large statues are? Like, really, McLean?"

"About that", Chris replied, "Chef has broken the statues into pieces, and hidden them! First team to find each peice, race to the pyramid court AND put them back together wins! Unless of course some other team finds the Micheal Jackson token somewhere most likely by complete chance or luck."

"But the thinker isn't located in the Louvre!", Alejandro then corrected, "And the statue of David isn't even in france!"

"Well we're not using the actual statues!", Chris then answered with, "Those, are prices! Chef carved up some fake ones instead and chopped those up! Right? Cuz if not", Chris then laughed, "We might just have like no budget left at all!", in response Chef just looked at the cameras with a guilty and surprised look to his face, before running off from the scene. Chris shrugged and ignored this, though. "Anyway, I almost forgot the twist twist!", Chris then held out a remote with a single button on it, "Here's your motivation!", suddenly the box then split open revealing a roaring Sasquatchenawkwa, a Grizzly Bear standing upright and holding a chainsaw, and the Anaconda from Brazil.

"Well, at least it's just a giant and slow on land snake.", Bridgette said reassuringly, before the snake then revealed it was actually strapped to a set of surfboards with rocket boosters on the back along with a control panel that it used it's tail to press buttons on. Bridgette and her team then gasped at that, feeling the snake would be giving them the finger if it had any, as the skateboard even came with retractable tentacles for constriction.

"I'd start running.", was all Chris said as Team CIRRRRH ran passed him being chased by the Sasquatch, Team Amazon by the Bear with a Chainsaw, and Team Victory by the Anaconda on a rocket booster surfboard. Focus was first on Team CIRRRRH with the yeti right behind them.

"Alejandro!", Tyler called out, "Do something!"

"I can't!", Alejandro replied, "My charms only work on Heterosexual or Bisexual Women and Homosexual or Bisexual Men! And as far as I know, that thing is male and into women!"

"Beth!", Ezekiel said, holding onto Beth's hands to help her run, "Don't worry, I gotcha!", Beth smiled and giggled in response, Alejandro was about to actually throw Ezekiel to the beast when Trent hatched a plan.

"Hold on!", Trent then stopped, "I got this!", he then turned to the Sasquatch, "Hey, dude! Hold on, remember me?", the Sasquatch then actually stopped instead of attacking Trent, "Ya know, Trent? You were there during my band's pool party incident and such?", the Sasquatchenawkwa then nodded, "So, yeah, you mind not attacking the rest of my team, at least while we're doing a challenge?", the Sasquatch then gave Trent a thumbs up and walked away. The others were amazed.

"You're friends with that thing?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Yeah", Trent answered, "His name's Bob, by the way."

"Well, whatever it's name is", Alejandro replied, "Let's move on with this challenge!", they then walked on to find Venus. Focus then shifted over to Team Amazon, where Cody, Eva and Heather were actively searching for the pieces of their statue while Veronica had somehow found a megaphone for no explicable reason and was using it to 'enthuse' her team.

"Search Team, Search!", Veronica said to them all, "We are not letting the mostly men team win this challenge! No matter what the cost, we can't let them have victory! We are NOT losing again!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice!", Eva replied, literally turning over an entire abstract statue with Cody on it to search underneath it.

"Why aren't YOU searching?", Heather then questioned to Veronica as she held up a torso piece.

"Because", Veronica replied, "I'm going to be the drill instructor of this team, and also the look out for the bear! Unlike the Useless Vomit Eater over there.", she then turned to Sierra, who then saw a statue of two people kissing and hugging, and then broke back down into tears. Eva was about to finally snap, when Cody held out his hand to silently tell her ' I'll handle this', and walked over to Sierra instead. Not only that, but the bear with the chainsaw arrived as well.

"AH!", was all Cody screamed before focus shifted to Team Victory still running from the Snake on a surfboard.

"This is ridiculous!", Gwen commented, "How the fuck does that thing-", suddenly a spear that the snake threw nearly took out her head. "AH!"

"Stop trying to kill us!", Bridgette yelled, looking back at the snake, "You're the one that started it!", the snake then lunged it's head right at them to try and bite her. Bridgette screamed and kicked the snake unintentionally in the jaw. This made the entire snake turn around and around and eventually swirl all the way into the egypt section, causing many off-screen objects to break and shatter. Team Victory stopped, all of them panting and then sighing of relief once the snake did not come back out.

"Thanks, Bridgette", Noah said to the blonde, "That was close."

"As long as it's not dead", Bridgette replied, "I can live with myself!", suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder by the Sasquatch, turned around and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", she jumped right into Gwen's arms, with of course said goth screaming too.

"Don't worry.", Noah then took out a rubber ball, "Works on my dog all the time", Noah then began waving the ball in Bob's face, making him pant and get down on all fours like a dog, "Who want's the ball? Who wants it? You want it don't you? Gooo get it!", Noah then tossed the ball far away, which of course Bob chased after. Gwen and Bridgette, now both standing on the floor, looked on amazed.

"That, was awesome", Gwen commented, Noah smiling proudly at his handiwork, "Now let's get moving before it realizes it was a trick!", they then continued walking and searching for their pieces. Focus then shifted over to Team CIRRRH, with all of them carrying various parts of Venus, and Alejandro acting as if he were happy with them all.

"You all have been brave and courageous!", suddenly Ezekiel came in, then tripped and fell due to unknown reasons and dropped all of his pieces on Alejandro's foot, causing the spanish male great pain. "Ow ow ow ow OW!"

"Sorry, Al.", Ezekiel said with a slight laugh. Even though it was an accident, Ezekiel wasn't actually sorry for it. Beth was the only one to help Ezekiel back up. Alejandro then glared at Ezekiel for a little bit, before finding the strength within him to keep his true feelings hidden.

"It is alright, Ezekiel.", Alejandro replied, "All can be forgiven. Just, Beth, would you just, be his second and third arms please? And perhaps, keep your distance from us all until needed?"

"Sure, Alehottie!", Beth replied, Ezekiel scowling at Alejandro once Beth said that, "Anything for you or Zeke!", Beth then quickly picked up all of Ezekiel's pieces and the two carried them together. Alejandro smiled as he, Trent and Tyler walked off with Beth and Ezekiel a good distance behind them. Only then did focus go back to Team Amazon, with the bear holding and revving up his chainsaw. Cody was in Heater's arms, Veronica behind Heather, and Eva constantly tripping on Sierra's stream of tears along the floor while all of them screamed. Eventually, the bear had to pull the chain again to re-power up the thing, and Team Amazon, with Eva lying on the ground, turned to face the still crying Sierra.

"Cody, you got her into this mess, so you have to get her out!", Heather firmly said before dropping Cody onto the ground. Cody then followed as she said and went over to Sierra, patting her on the back. Of course, Cody was only doing this since Heather, one of his two main crushes, had just told him to do so.

"Um, there there.", Cody said as he patted Sierra on the back, but she just cried more.

"UGH!", Eva shouted, "I would go over there and kick her ass senseless", Veronica nodded with her, "But her damn tears are tripping me, so DEAL WITH HER WHILE WE DO THE CHALLENGE, GOT IT?!", Eva and Veronica, along with Heather, then walked away and left Cody with Sierra & the Bear. Cody panicked at the bear being close to them, but Sierra was still not budging.

"Ah! Okay Sierra", Cody then shook Sierra, "Snap out of it! Snap out if it!"

"Waaaaah-ha-ha-ha!", Sierra cried more, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah-aha-aha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", soon enough this brought tears to even the bear's eyes, and even the bear started crying. Cody was shocked by this, and decided to just carry Sierra away instead. The bear cried for a few more seconds before taking out a picture reel, where it had pictures of it and it's girlfriend on it, it cried some more at looking at them. Focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH, as they found Venus' head, but behind plenty of security lasers.

"How are we going to get our last piece from behind these security lasers?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Remember those times of being captain of gymnastics at kindergym?", Tyler proudly proclaimed, "It's Tyler time!", Tyler then ran up to a wall, but hit it head-on, knocking him out instantly. Alejandro rolled his eyes and then turned to Ezekiel and Beth.

"Ezekiel, Beth", he said to them both, "You will have to move through the lasers. Me and Trent's more muscled chests and bodies will not fit through them."

"Alright!", both Ezekiel and Beth said in unison.

"Don't worry Zeke", Beth said assuringly, "All you gotta do is move and-", she touched one of the lasers, which zapped and burned her hand. "OW!", suddenly focus went to Chris and Chef, with Dr. Pennywise to the side replacing the intern from earlier's head with a balloon in an attempt to revive him, in a control room together. Chris was of course sitting down and watching from several screens what was going on during this episode.

"Hahaha", Chris slightly laughed, "Looks like things have taken a shocking turn for our contestants!", he then turned to Chef, "Electrifying wouldn't you say?", Chef instead just rolled his eyes in response, "Too Cheesey?"

"Maybe.", Chef replied. Both then faced the camera as Pennywise actually managed to revive the intern by replacing his exploded head with a balloon after drawing a black smiley face on it.

"We'll be right back."

**[COMMERCIAL...WELL ACTUALLY PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT]**

This commercial starts at a desk, where an antrhoprmorphic blue hedgehog with green cartoonish eyes, red and white sneakers, large white gloves and a white-skinned mouth and chest area walked up the camera, his name of course was Sonic the Hedgehog. Behind him was a background that read 'Sonic Says'

Sonic - "Hey kids! Sonic the Hedgehog here, ya know, Hero of the Entire World and inspirtation for Sunak the Beefhog, well today I'm here to talk about a serious growing problem involving heavy machinery. You see, more young and reckless people are finding it's funny to operate heavy machinery with their butt cheeks rather than their hands, and this causing quite the issue amongst contruction sites and the like! At least seven people have been injured and three killed on average by idiots driving cranes and bulldozer with their rear ends rather than their fronts! So kids, please play with your hands when you use your construction vehicle toys! Kay thanks bye!", Sonic then waves as the PSA fades out.

Unknown Male Voice - "This Public Service Announcement has been brought to you by every single construction company in the world."

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, Sierra was shown covering her eyes while Cody tried to explain the situation to her.

"The thing is", Cody explained, "I only voted for you because I couldn't keep pretending not to be annoyed by y- Wait that came out wrong. Forget the apology, I'll get you whatever you want!"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA is somebody talking?", Sierra mocked as Chris walked up to them.

"Hi!", Chris waved, "I'm Chris, and I'm the host of the show! Hey, did you know you're on it? Right now? And supposed to be doing a challenge?"

"Sierra's mad at me."

"Awwww, don't care!"

"I have to get her to stop crying!"

"Still not caring!", Chris then smiled as the chime to sing came on. "Hey! Know what that means? Time to sing! Or you're off me show!"

"No!", Cody pleaded, "Chris please, she won't-"

"I'll sing!", Sierra suddenly said calmly, "For Chris."

_**[SONG - "OUI, MY FRIENDS"]** _

Note that through-out song Sierra is hoping through various paintings for some unexplained reason.

Sierra: "I love Paris in the springtime! Je t'aime Paris in the fall!"

Cody: "That's great, Sierra! Keep going!"

Sierra: "It's the city of love in the summer! But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause... Cody broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!Oui, my friends! They will-Aww..."Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!", wacks head off of a Cody statue then throws head at Cody.

Cody: "Wait up, Sierra!" *gets smacked with head*

Trent: "Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!"

Ezekiel: Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe,eh!" *suddenly laser begins zapping his crotch* *Chef is then shown doing some random dance in place infront of Heather, Veronica and Eva.

Sierra: "Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!"

Heather: "Cody! What are you doing?"

Cody: "I'm trying!"

Sierra: "Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you...If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-Oui, end up in Paris!Oui, feeling disparaisse!And the boy won't even take you outside!"

Heather: "All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Cody!"

_**["OUI, MY FRIENDS" ENDS]** _

"Okay!", Cody said, "She didn't tell me!", he then takes Sierra's hand, "Let's go, Sierra!", Sierra then took her hand away and walked off, but suddenly Chris got a phone call, he was standing nearby, and when he picked it up he had to stop Cody and Sierra from leaving. "What's going on?"

"It's your mom, Cody.", Chris said, "And she is actually quite protestive to you and Sierra going on anything resembling a date...infact...she's claiming that...uh-uh, yeah she's claiming Sierra is just playing you for hard to get..", Sierra's eyes then widened in shock, she looked at Cody with a sheepish expression, Cody was just speechless that his mother had actually called the show itself, but eventually turned to Sierra with a suspicious look, making her even more guilty, "And she's also threatening to...oh no! That's worse than a lawsuit!", Chris then closes his phone, "Okay, Sierra, you're switching to Team Chris is Really Super Mega Hot!"

"WHAT?!", Sierra angrily gasped.

"Cody's Mom's orders. Trust me, you'd understand if you were on the pone call with her!",

"No Cody?!", Sierra then cried, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", suddenly Chef came up, picked her up over the shoulder and carried her away. Cody still felt bad, but now at least he knew it was his mom's doing.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - is crying in pure anger and sadness, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BLAINELEY STACEY ANDREWS O'HOLLERAN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY YOU EVIL CANIVING WITCH! CODERRA WILL HAPPEN, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! JUST TRY AND STOP IT! IT WILL BE THE MOST BELOVED FAN COUPLE EVER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY TO DO, I WILL GET WITH CODY, BE YOUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW, AND I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR DOING THIS TO ME! EVEN IF IT MEANS DRASTIC MEASURES! MOM, IF YOU'RE WATCHING, DO WHATEVER YOU CAN!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - Is both scared and happy , "Um...thanks mom...heheheh."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Focus then went right to Team CIRRRRH just as Sierra was dropped with them right at Alejandro's feet.

"This here's ya new team mate!", Chef said as Ezekiel, Beth, Tyler and Trent came in carrying them, "By orders of one of the new Aftermath Hosts!"

"Cody's own mother did this!", Sierra continued crying on the floor, "TO HER FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!"

"Ummm", Beth said, her and Ezekiel looking at eachother and then at Sierra, "Don't be sad about it!"

"Geoff is Cody's mom?", Tyler then questioned, Trent rolled his eyes.

"No.", Trent explained, "It's that chick from Celebrity Manhunt, ya know, Blaineley?"

"That's his mom?!", Tyler seemed oddly impressed, "Man, that's one fine mom to have!"

"DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE! MUCH LESS COMPLIMENT HER!", Sierra sternly yelled to Trent and Tyler's faces, "SHE IS A CANIVING AND EVIL WOMAN, SHE DESERVES NO COMPLIMENTS FOR WHAT SHE JUST HAD CHRIS DO TO ME!"

"Geez, have a cow!", Tyler replied, hoping Sierra would calm down. Alejandro twitched at having Sierra on his team, he found it almost as bad as being called 'Al' actually. However, only almost as bad. This meant he was easily able to hide his feelings about it.

"Look, Sierra", Alejandro kindly said to her, "Why don't you set over there in the corner and let out your hatred of this Blaineley person whoever she is, and let us win the challenge for the team! Okay?", Sierra then cried as she complied to Alejandro's suggestion, "Alright, everyone else, over here with those pieces!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Ugh, why couldn't Chris have put her on Team Victory instead?! That way she'd be out of the game quicker! Which would be a win for everyone else in this game as well as Cody's mom back wherever they live."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Amazon, now with Cody carrying some pieces as well, came onto the scene.

"Come on girls!", Veronica said to her team, "Hurry! They're about to start building their statue before us right now!", soon enough both Amazon and CIRRRRH dropped their parts in the same pile. Which of course, annoyed all of them.

"WATCH IT!", Heather angrily said to Alejandro, "You got your Venus in our David! On purpose too, I bet!"

"Men", Eva bluntly said, "Using one of our kind against us!", suddenly all of the teams began arguing in unison with eachother as Team Victory came in carrying the pieces to their statue. It didn't take much longer for them to all notice the arguing of course.

"Wow", Gwen commented, "Heather started shit already I bet."

"Or Veronica.", Bridgette commented, then turned to Sierra, "Hey, why is Sierra alone in that corner and Cody's not near her?"

"It most likely is because she's finally getting the message", Noah replied, "I say we let her vent, it might be very aggressive."

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "And I'm not going talk to her if she's like that, I mean, I kissed Cody as part of reve-"

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!", Sierra cried from her corner. Gwen remained silent.

"Well, since her team obviously is having no care for her", Bridgette said as she looked at both Amazon and CIRRRRH, "I'll talk to her.", she then went over to Sierra. Noah and Gwen shrugged and went to focus on their statue instead. Meanwhile, in the Egypt section, the Anaconda had just put herself back on the surfboard and repaired the control panel, and with one heave, rocketed herself right back out of the section and towards the Pyramid court, which was the large glass pyramid part of the museum essentially. She hissed as she could see Team Victory from a distance, but the Bear randomly blindsided her out of nowhere and sent her swirling into the Sasquatchenawkwa which made that beast whack itself into a stand which made a jar fall on it's head. Both the bear and the Sasquatch growled, and the Anaconda hissed, but only until the intern with a balloon for a head arrived and ran over all of them with a buggie. This quickly turned their attention to him, and they were quick to pursue him. Focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH as they were thinking of how to put Venus back together again.

"Put the middle piece under the wide part", Tyler commented, thinking it all over, "Then rotate the thingy straightwise, No-No-No! Under-over!"

"Tyler", Alejandro said politely, "I don't think those are even proper terms."

"Look guys", Trent said to his team, "And No offense Zeke but", he then took out Zeke's prosthetic arm, Beth was offended until Trent went on, "Ezekiel, he's armless. Venus, is armless. All we gotta do is make sure we end up having an armless lady as the statue, so just use Zeke as a base.", he then put Ezekiel's arm back on, "Sorry, had to help out. At least I helped ya be useful!", Ezekiel and Beth then both smiled in response. Alejandro rolled his eyes, but smiled too.

"Thank you for helping us, Trent.", was all Alejandro said before focus shifted to Bridgette walking over and sitting down next to Sierra. She soon looked over and saw Sierra was drawing herself literally ripping Blaineley's guts out and chopping her head off in a notebook while Cody was trapped in a heart-shaped cage and watching in said crudely drawn artwork. Bridgette was dusturbed, but acted like she was gonna be nice to Sierra.

"Um...hi Sierra."

"Oh hey Bridgette", Sierra replied, "Or in other words, minorly popular other shipping for Cody."

"I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette said to her, "I'm not interested in Cody!"

"That's not what some of the fans say!"

"Look, Sierra", Bridgette said, "All of us are trying the best we can to be nice to you, and Cody is probably trying the hardest of all of us! But you have to show us some respect too! I know you aren't mean like Heather and Veronica, but back-talking all the other girls just because some fans think them and Cody make a good couple is not the best way to go!"

"You're right", Sierra said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just, Cody's Mother, she...she did the most horrible thing to me!"

"What did she do?"

"She called Chris right after my heart-filled solo song, and ratted me out for playing hard to get with Cody AND made him put me on the Chris team, AWAY from Cody!", Sierra cried, "That gossip and fame-mongering BITCH has officially ruined my life even MORE now!"

"Well, no offense", Bridgette began, "But some people might look at it as her protecting her son."

"But Cody likes me! He HAS to like me! HE HAS TO! What would she have to protect him from?!"

"Sierra, Geoff didn't get me just by liking me", Bridgette explained, "He got it by being a good friend to me. Maybe you should lay off the stalking and try to just be casual with Cody, since it's clear that you guys are kinda reversed in the typical boy-girl roles, which I actually find kinda nice. But look, not everyone on this show is dating someone, if Cody really doesn't like you, then you can like go after Noah or even Alejandro!"

"No, I would just die if I can't have Cody!", Sierra replied, "I'm not as strong as my mother, she had two other crushes before Chris came along, but even before I knew Cody I used to dream about him, and my mom always said that if you dream about someone your dream will come true! So therefore, I was born to marry Cody!"

"Sierra", Bridgette was now starting to be angry, "I think you're twisting what your mother said to mean something else here. Your mother has a normal celebrity obsession, yours, I think, is going way overboard!"

"No, it's not!", Sierra replied.

"Yes it is!", Bridgette answered, "And by the way, I'm pretty sure threatening someone's life is illegal...and that drawing is probably right on the border."

"I don't care!", Sierra whined, "GO AWAY!", she then walked away, "I'm going to the bathroom! TO BE ALONE!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Bridgette did have a good point though at one part of her advice, but still, It's so not true because I know Cody likes it! He just won't admit it! But I still stand by that. The day Cody doesn't like me will be the day that I die!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You girls got it all wrong!", Cody said to his team, looking at the photo and then at the statue they made, which had a crooked head, arm and a torso in reverse, "Let me fix it!"

"No!", Veronica bluntly said, "You don't deserve to do it! Besides, with your precious Sierra on the other team, and Duncan and Justin both gone now you're basically gone from this team! Besides, why would you even be able to fix something like this?"

"Because I made a faithful replica of Beast Dude from KC comics for an Art class Project once?", Cody replied with, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah", Veronica replied, "THAT ugly thing. Well, still n-"

"Let him do it!", Eva then exclaimed right in Veronica's face, "If it wins us the challenge, he's doing it!", Veronica just pouted and turned away as Cody got to work on fixing his team's statue, "And do it fast too!", Cody silently gave Eva a thumbs up in response as focus shifted back to Team CIRRRRH. Tyler had just finished putting on one arm which held the head on the statue, as well as a trident as the second arm.

"Perfect!", Tyler commented as Alejandro then walked up to him.

"Tyler, I think you might wanna look at the picture or Ezekiel again", Tyler then looked at the picture Alejandro showed him, "I think you have one too many limbs.", after that line focus shifted back to the baloon-headed intern as the Anaconda caught up with him and latched onto him, constricting his body tightly as Bob with a vase on his head still gave chase. The intern tried to pull the Anaconda off of him, but of course couldn't due to it's constricting ways. The intern then ended up running over the bear from earlier's foot, making it roar in pain as Bob then ran into it. Both then growled and decided to chase after the intern together. Focus then shifted to Team Victory, who had managed to actually put their statue together except for the head.

"We're almost done!", Noah happily said, "Now where's the head?"

"Right here.", Bridgette said as she walked back over to her team, "Sorry, busy trying to get through to Sierra."

"Did you make any progress?"

"Probably not.", Bridgette sighed sadly, "But, I tried my best at least!"

"Great, now put the head on!", Gwen then called out. Bridgette happily prepared to do so, but her, Gwen and Noah were all distracted by the incoming buggie with the balloon headed intern on it. Bob no longer had a vase on his head but him and the bear were both holding the Intern by the arms and punching him in the gut where the Anaconda wasn't strangling him, and the Anaconda was of course choking him but also using her tail to wap him like a whip in the groin. Soon enough the buggie came swirving towards Team Victory, all of whom screamed and jumped out of the way. This of course led to a random explosion once impact was made, causing the entire statue of the thinker to be turned into even smaller pieces and also send the intern's body into nothing but ashes as his buggy crashed straight through the roof of the Louvre's pyramid court. Bob, the Anaconda and the Bear though, all landed alive but covered in soot around Team Victory. Speaking of which, Team Victory all groaned in defeat at this event. Focus then shifted to Team Amazon as Cody finished the statue of David, even including the more personal parts of the statue.

"Done!", Cody replied proudly as he jumped off of the statue, "David here's lookin good as new, and I even made him look a bit younger and more polished up too! And, a bit bigger, heheh.", Eva and Heather were impressed by this, but Veronica was upset and jealous.

"And the Amazons have it!", Chris announced first, and then turned to Team CIRRRRH as Tyler finally finished putting on Venus' head, "Coming in a close second is Team Chris is Really Really Really Super Seiyan Hitler Hot!", it's notable that Alejandro was quite upset that the Amazons won. "And this week's losers are, not THAT surprisingly, Team Victory!", he then turned to the mess of Team Victory, all of them still knocked out by the explosion. However, the three animals were all helping eachother back up as Sierra walked to her new team still crying. "Ugh, she's STILL crying?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", Sierra angrily and sadly cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS TO ME! THAT BITCH! AND CODY DID IT TO ME TOO!", she cried, still crying. Cody began to feel bad, still blaming himself for this.

"Cody", Alejandro said to the small brunette as kindly as he could manage, "Please do something before me and the rest of her new team decide to throw the next challenge just to get rid of her."

"I don't know what she wants!", Cody exclaimed back at Alejandro. Sierra continued to cry, making Cody finally snap at her, "ENOUGH! Sierra! Put a sock on it!", Sierra then finally stopped crying as Cody then approached her, "Okay, you know what, today is terrible, I hate today, you know why? Because you're not bugging me! Invading my personal space, touching my things, smelling my hair, all annoying, but you know what? You do it all with a certain, ugh, certain enthusiasm that I've gotten used to?"

"Really?" Sierra then happily said, happy at last.

"Yes!", Cody said, "But what I'm not used to is all this crying and moping! I want things back to the way they were before! Kinda in a way I'd prefer a slap to the face to a kick in the chestnuts!", Sierra then hugged Cody tightly.

"Shut up!", Sierra said, "Just shut-"

"NOT SO FAST!", an older voice then said, making everyone, even the animals who were just about to clap, turn to see none other than a man holding up a cellphone, with the cellphone having Blaineley's voice coming from it like a speaker, "Chris, I know what you're about to do, and trust me, you do NOT want to do it!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Chris said to her phone, "You're supposed to be on the Aftermath show!"

"I'm here, or really calling here, because I refuse to accept that MY child is liking this.", the man holding the phone then forcibly pulled Cody away from Sierra as Blaineley's text message commanded, "this THING!", Sierra was highly offended by that, and just growled at the phone like an animal. She didn't attack the man only because it was not the physical Blaineley. "Chris, if Cody is starting to like her you'd better do something about this NOW, I am NOT becoming IT'S Mother-in-Law!"

"Fine", an annoyed Chris then said, "Sierra, if you try to touch Cody's physical self before the merge, you are going to instantly be eliminated! His personal belongings are okay ONLY as long as they are not attached to his body!"

"WHAT?!", Sierra angrily gasped. All Cody could do was watch speechlessly as his mother actually pursuaded Chris into doing her bidding without actually being there. "YOU'VE MADE ME SWITCH TEAMS, NOW YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY GOOD FOR THIS!"

"Good what?", Blaineley arrogantly replied, "Good Cash to see you get thrown off the plane?", the gossip host then laughed, "I'd like to see the best you got for revenge honey. Bye Cody, Bye Veronica. Remember, I love you both!", saying she loved Cody enraged Sierra even more as Alejandro, Tyler and Trent all had to restrain her from mauling Blaineley's phone, the carrier of which walked back to two now present security guards, but Blaineley had one last thing to say, "And if you put her back on his team after I leave, McLean, I WILL follow through on my threat!", was all Blaineley said before walking off with her bodyguards. The animals no longer felt like clapping anymore, and everyone was just shocked.

"Who was that?!", Heather then exclaimed.

"My mom's voice on a phone.", Cody said with a sigh.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Great. Now Sierra's probably going to either try to kill my mom or be crying for the rest of the season. Did I mention I'm NOT the type that does well under pressure.", he then becomes really stressed out, "UGH! Thanks alot, mom! Now hopefully I can find a way to end this without having to pick a side of this argument."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - Holds up paper replica of Heather, throws it away, and then makes one of Blaineley, which she then rips the head off of.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "If that's the woman Sierra hates now, I gotta say, she seems like an okay person! I mean, she's just protecting her son! So I actually might be okay if I went on the Aftermath show and met her! She looks like a nice person!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

As Blaineley's phone had now left the scene and the museum, Chris went back to hosting the show.

"ANYWAY", he started with, "Now it's time to reveal the TRUTH about this challenge! It's a reward challenge!"

"What?!", all of the teams then said in unison.

"That's right!", Chris replied with, "And for your rewards, Team Amazon gets this!", suddenly Cody was handed a flamethrower by an intern, "A Flamethrower!", his entire team was now confused, "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot gets a baseball bat made of metal!", Alejandro was handed this object, "And Team Victory gets nothing! Again!", he then laughed a bit more As Team Victory looked on upset at him.

"What are we supposed to do with a flamethrower?", Heather then angrily asked him, "WHAT?!"

"You'll see!", Chris then said.

"Can I use this bat to go back and smack Cody's Mom in the head?", Sierra then sadistically said, "At least until her brain is showing?"

"No.", Chris answered, "You'd be arrested for that anyway. Now everyone back to the-"

"WAIT!", suddenly came running up to all of them, "I forgot to tell you something Chris! We actually did move part three to the Louvre! We can still have part three!"

"Part...three?", Veronica then questioned.

"Dude!", Chris replied, "I'd love to, but...we're running out of time."

"We are?", Pennywise replied to which Chris nodded, "Well, I guess we should evacuate then."

"What do you mean by evacuate?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Oh", Pennywise replied, "For Part Three we were gonna have you all try to climb down the Eiffel Tower while a bomb was set to blow it all up in five minutes, so I just set it up in the control room of this museum here instead, but it took a while."

"A BOMB?!", all of the remaining contestants said in unison.

"DUDE!", Chris then said with a scared voice, "WE SCRAPPED THAT FOR A REASON!"

"Well doesn't matter.", Pennywise said, "It goes off in one more minute, and the control room is a six minute walk."

"EVERYONE TO THE PLANE!", a now scared Chris said as he and Chef both ran for it. The Anaconda, the Bear and Bob followed, and of course all of the contestants in one massive group followed. They were followed by . Luckily, everyone made it safely to the plane, which took off thanks to Chef just before the bomb went off. The explosion was so large that literally the entire Louvre museum was destroyed by it in a firey infernal. Parts of the priceless works of art could be seen flying all over the place, and the entire pyramid court literally flew into the Eiffel Tower and cracked the structure in half. All of the people of Paris watched in horror and offense at this, but Chris, in the cockpit with Chef for the recap, watched in horror and dread of the countless lawsuits they were about to receive.

"Man...we're DEAD!", Chef said. Chris then had to be the optimistic one,

"No we're not! Let's just use the Season One prize money to help with the tower...and...um...find a REALLY good artist!"

"We might need more money than that!"

"Well, whatever", Chris then turned to the camera, "That's all the time we have for right now...so...yeah...um...see you next time...if the French Military doesn't declare war on us...on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the latest episode finished. Finally, another episode successfully signed out.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injury*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_


	11. Antarctic Crash

"Last time", a still nervous Chris said to start off this latest episode, "On Total Drama World Tour, there were some problems, some issues, some fights and more! Firstly, Sierra had tried to play hard to get with Cody, but it didn't end so well when Cody's mom called the show, revealed, and her put on a team away from her Cody! And later, the mom showed more dominance over the situation by making me make Sierra unable to even touch Cody until the teams merge! Thus forcing Sierra to be without her celebrity crush! And yes, Cody's mom made me call him a celebrity too. Sheesh, I'm starting to think DJ's not the ONLY momma's boy around here, hahaha. Anyway, during the main challenge, Team Victory had a little issue with their old friend from the Amazon, but thanks to Bridgette's kicking got rid of her pretty fast, and Noah helped get rid of Team Chris' problem too! With Sierra gone, Cody was finally able to contribute at least a little bit to his team in the final challenge, while Sierra just sat in a corner and cried her eyes out some more. Oh, and thanks to a certain DOCTOR", Chris then turned to who was sheepishly smiling at him from behind him and Chef, "The Louvre AND the Eiffel Tower were both blown up, which means we actually have missed out on our last two fueling stops. Yeah. So...yeah...", he then turned to Chef, "If we do actually crash, make sure it's some place good."

"No Promises.", was all Chef said before the intro sequence kicked in, which was of course followed by the actual episode itself. This episode opened with the sound of crying, obviously meaning it was inside of the Economy Class. Also obviously, the crying was coming from Sierra.

"CODY!", Sierra cried out loudly, "CODY! I NEEED MY CODY!", she cried out more, sobbing onto the floor. Not only that, but also annoying the other teams in the process. Especially her new one, Team CIRRRRH, "I should be in first class with Cody!"

"Do you wanna talk to her again?", Gwen whispered to Bridgette at the Team Victory side, "Cuz seriously, I'm starting to lose it."

"I thought I would have already gotten through to her!"

"Fine", Gwen then rolled her eyes, "I'll try.", she then turned to Sierra, "Sierra, think about it, during the next challenge your eyes will be able to see Cody! You can still look at him later!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!", Sierra exclaimed back at her, "IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"Alejandro!", Tyler whispered over to his team's spanish male, "You're good at this, why don't you try?"

"Simple", Alejandro answered, "She has Cody on her brain, I've even tried knocking her out with pressure points, her body is immune to that unless it's Cody doing it apparently!"

"I had myself genetically modified.", Sierra answered through sobs, "That's why that doesn't work on me unless it's Cody!"

"Okay!", Gwen suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "I can't take it anymore! Sierra, you need to seriously get it through your thick head that Cody doesn't like you in that kind of way! He just wants you as a friend, not a girlfriend!", in response, Sierra gasped and approached Gwen too. Everyone was shocked and afraid of what was about to happen.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Sierra angrily said through her tears, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANT CODY TOO!", Gwen was surprised that.

"Excuse me?"

"I OWN FAN BLOGS! GWODY IS A VERY POPULAR PAIRING, AND IT DISGUSTS ME!"

"Gwody?"

"YOU AND CODY!", Sierra explained, "PEOPLE WANT YOU AND CODY TOGETHER!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSSIONAL]**

Gwen - "No. Just, No. Cody's my FRIEND, not my BOYfriend. Besides, he likes Heather and Justin."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!", Sierra continued, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN YOU KISSED HIM IN THE FINALE!"

"That was to stop Heather from being evil!", Gwen said in defense of herself, "Come on, you HAD to have seen that!"

"Of course I have, BUT YOU STILL KISSED CODY! SO DID NOAH!"

"THAT was an accident!", Noah then sternly added in, "You need to seriously stop taking what the fans think so seriously."

"BUT I'M ONE OF THEM!"

"Hmmm, well, you're a contestant now, so way I see it you're one of US now.", Noah then continued reading his book, "Gwen, you might want to use the time I just bought you to leave this scene.", Gwen followed his advice, and was able to do so due to Sierra being frozen in shock. Literally, not moving any part of her body at all. Everyone just looked at her, except for Noah and Gwen, as she just stood there. The only thing moving were the tears down her face.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Is...is Noah right?...Now that I'm a contestant...can I still be considered...a fan?!", looks at camera with a shocked yet blank expression. As if she is staring into the viewer's soul. "No no no no OF COURSE I'm still a fan! Noah was just being classic Noah!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to first class, where Cody was happily sitting in a first class seat, having Jerry out on his lap and happily humming a small tune now that he was no longer being bothered by Sierra anymore. While he was doing so, Eva was lifting weights while listening to her Mp3 player and Veronica was once more being pampered by the interns and flight attendants. Heather on the other hand, had a notepad and pencil and hand, and of course soon noticed Cody's sudden happiness.

"Well, you're quite happy.", she commented, "I thought you said you were used to Sierra."

"Yeah", Cody answered, "But, I still find it much better to not have her around!"

"Why don't you just tell her straight up that you don't wanna go out with her?"

"Because-"

"Because", Veronica interrupted, "He's too much of a pussy to actually do it. Infact, he's the ACTUAL girl among us all."

"Hey!", Cody, offended, replied, "I'm not a pussy! I just, I just."

"Am a wimp?"

"No!", Cody defended, "I don't do well under pressure like this!"

"Well then", Veronica smiled smugly, "Defeating you will be just as easy as it always has been.", Veronica then clapped her hands, "Heather! Help the Flight Attendants with my refill!", Heather then grumbled as she took Veronica's champagne glass and walked off beside a flight attendant with said glass. In response, Cody just sighed, his feelings hurt by Veronica once more.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I really do want to win this season just to stick it to Veronica for once in my life, but trust me, I know that's unlikely to happen. I mean, she's not exactly the easiest person to defeat in this kind of stuff, but I will try my best. I mean, Heathers as mean as a snake, but Veronica's as mean as a devil!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went back to economy class, where Sierra was still blankly staring into space while questioning her fan-hood, and everyone else was now simply casually relaxing. All but Tyler of course, who was still visibly disturbed by something he didn't feel like sharing just yet. Alejandro was the one who noticed, and needless to say he was still very curious about what Tyler was hiding.

"Tyler", Alejandro said, putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder only for Tyler to nervously slide away, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!", Tyler replied, "Nothing at all..."

"Then why so nervous?"

"Cuz, Not-", suddenly the plane violently shook, sending Tyler falling into Alejandro's arms, Trent onto Tyler and all three onto the ground, along with everyone else in economy class. Sierra and Bridgette smacked into eachother, Ezekiel caught Beth, and Noah caught Gwen in his arms only for another shake to send the two to the floor too. Not even those in first class were safe, as they were sent slamming into eachother as well. Cody and Heather smacked straight into eachother's foreheads, while Veronica had her champagne spilled all over her top, much to her annoyance.

"CHRIS!", Veronica exclaimed angrily, "Or CHEF, whatever, PLEASE KEEP CONTROL OF THE PLANE!", focus then shifted to the cockpit, just as the plane shook yet again. It wasn't Chef or Chris' fault either, infact, both seemed worried.

"Chef?", Chris said, turning to the co-host, "What's the fuel gauge say?", Chef then looked to the fuel cage, and both were shocked once they saw it was on 'E'. Chef then took the microphone system to speak,

"Ya might wanna hold onto your butts."

"What does he mean by-", Veronica was then stopped when the plane dipped down and sent her and her drink, along with her team to the very front of first class. Literally, they all fell right into the cockpit and slammed Chris, Dr. Pennywise and Chef right to the dashboard of the plane itself, which was doing a violent dive straight towards a massive land-mass of white. In Ecnonomy class Sierra was literally grabbing onto her butt while Bridgette held onto Sierra's ponytail and her team as they were holding onto the breaking ceiling. Team CIRRRRH was holding onto Alejandro who was holding onto Sierra's foot. Soon enough, the plane began to turn to the right way again just as it flew over the Antarctic sea, but once it was above the white and seemingly endless land of Antarctica, it fell right to the icey and snow-filled land, being out of fuel. It fell right on a Leopard Seal, too. Only when the plane was officially deemed crashed did Chris gather all of the remaining contestants together, shivering and all from the cold, while he and Chef walked out with heavy winter gear. Pennywise was wheeling the injured polar bear away to the infirmary behind them.

"Okay!", Chris said to all of them from the Drop of Shame doorway as he sipped his hot chocolate in-front of them, "So thanks to spending all of our fuel money on trying to rebuild the Louvre AND Eiffel Tower AS WELL as bribe the French Military to not go to war with Canada OR throw me and Chef in jail, we crash landed in...", an intern then handed Chris a paper, "The remote continent of Antarctica."

"Antarctica?!", all of the remaining contestants said in unison.

"So basically", Noah replied, "The one place on earth where there is no official city, landmark, or anyone to help us if you try to finally kill us?"

"Yep!", Chris said with a smile, "But we still got the cameras and not the paperwork so no I can't do that yet!", everyone then gave him a highly shocked look, "ANYWHO, I will now say that this is the one place where I don't have any real history or culture to really talk about, because all there is to talk about is that it's the South Pole, there are penguins, seals, polar bear, maybe some foxes and some birds, and of course some Orcas swimming around near the sea, and it's very very VERY cold!"

"DUH!", Heather, Veronica and Noah all said in unison at the last part.

"So, yeah.", Chris began, "ORIGINALLY we were gonna go to the yukon, but yeah. Luckily, Antarctica IS similar to the Yukon, so we'll just move the challenge here instead. You guys just hold up while the interns prepare it! We'll do a jump cut.", following that we will now skip to a later moment. That later moment of course being when Chris had all of the remaining thirteen contestants gathered at a finish line. All of them still shivering from the cold, and him still in a heavy white coat with goggles and also holding hot cocoa in his hands.

"What about MY coat and MY Hot cocoa?!", Veronica angrily said to him.

"Hey!", Chris said to her, "You're a contestant now, so you get the same treatment as everyone else!"

"Well, then what about OUR coats?!", Heather also said to him.

"I ordered them!", Chris said much to everyone's happy relief, "But they're not coming in until like, the end of the season!", everyone then unhappily sighed, "But I'll tell ya what, I'll give it as a consulation prize to the second place tourist!", everyone then glared at him for that remark. Chris just shrugged, and took a sip of his hot cocoa again.

"Oooh my!", Sierra then said, taking out her phone, surprising Chris.

"Hey! Contra-"

"Don't worry, I have only enough battery to take that picture and then send it to my mom.", Sierra explained, "She told me that if I ever see you drinking Hot Cocoa, to take a picture because that's the only drink we don't have a picture of you drinking yet. After all, it is your favourite-"

"Wrong!"

"second only to tomato juice."

"How did you know that?"

"When my mom asked for me to find that out", Sierra explained, "I went to your High School and asked all of your teachers about everything they saw and knew about you. It's also high I learned about Larry."

"ENOUGH!", Chris exclaimed, suddenly seeming sad, "CHALLENGE TIME! It's CHALLENGE time! Enough about Larry! CHALLENGE time!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Chris - Holds up picture of Larry in it's jar, seems to be tearing up, "Oh Larry, don't worry, one day I WILL find you!...One day."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now!", Chris said, purposely looking at Sierra, "You guys might wanna huddle up for warmth! I mean, we can't afford actually letting anyone die! Haha!", Sierra gasped. Suddenly, all of the girls except Heather, Eva, Gwen, Beth her, Bridgette and Veronica jumped onto Alejandro. Sierra looked to Cody, and then looked to the camera with a growl, knowing now that Cody's Mother was watching the show. Cody pleadingly weent up to Heather with his puppy eyes and quivering lips, but Veronica, who was buttoning up her jacket she always wore, scowled at her. Heather then looked at Cody, then at the also scowling Sierra, and then at Veronica, But then remembered that Sierra couldn't touch Cody anymore and opened her arms to Cody could gladly cuddle up with her. This, made Sierra gasp in anger.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT IS IT! HEATHER AND BLAINELEY ARE BOTH GOING DOWN! Blaineley, will have to wait until AFTER the show, at least around Easter break. To be honest, the only things I don't know about Cody come from her side, her penthouse has top notch security systems from the inside. I think someone tipped her off or something about my Break-ins to Cody's dad's house. That also might be why Cody lives with her much more now...THAT CANIVING WITCH!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So", Noah was then shown asking to Gwen, "Wanna huddle together with me?"

"You're actually asking me something like that?"

"Hey, I have feelings.", Noah said with a slight smirk.

"Well, you don't show them much.", Gwen replied, also smirking.

"Like you do either.", both of them then smirked before huddling together themselves. Cody smiled at Noah's success at gaining a hug. Sierra however, continued to growl at it. The reason for which is remaining unknown. Ezekiel and Beth huddled together while Tyler seemed highly nervous, not wanting to cuddle with Alejandro or Trent, and making Trent suspicious. Alejandro on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Bridgette.

"Chris!", Sierra asked to the host, "PLEASE tell me there is SOME sort of loophole between that caniving witch's evil plot?"

"No!", Chris replied, "She made it quite clear, she'd do HORRIBLE things if I let you back on your old team again, so NO!"

"HMPH!", Sierra then crossed her arms, stomped her feet and pouted. Chris just shrugged and decide it was now time to begin the actual challenge.

"Alright, so now behind me is a large shoreline and glacier flow of Antarctica!", Chris explained, gesturing to the large ocean covered with various large ice blocks and glaciers, "In recent years though, the pole has been sinking and melting a bit due to depletion of the Ozone layer along with Global Warming overall. Basically, there's just a little bit more water and less ice around the shore of this place. Now, today's challenge will be something I call 'Total Drama the Icicle'! The challenge is to jump from ice flow to ice flow to avoid a watery and freezing demise! First time to make it across to the other large Chris statue must take one of the dog sleds and be the dog and pull the sled all the way up the hills and snow while grabbing your other team members along the way various pole marked points. Sleds are first come first serve so ya might wannna hurry up! Don't worry, if you fall into the water we are legally required to save you! So we have two divers upstream ready to pull you out!", he then pointed to two divers who were both frozen in blocks of ice.

"You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping?!", Tyler said to Trent and Ezekiel with a determined face, "Cuz this guy is kickin' it into high gear! WOO!"

"Okay", Noah said to Gwen and Bridgette, "Here's my idea, one of us gets the sled and the rest of you just keep going so that way all of us can get to the finish line and win sooner, anyone agree?"

"Got it!", Gwen and Bridgette both said in unison just before focus shifted over to Team Amazon (Veronica, Heather, Eva and Cody) instead. Heather and Cody were still huddling together, with Sierra from Team CIRRRRH glaring at them angrily. Veronica on the other hand, was searching through her pockets for something while Eva was getting ready to jump across the icecicles.

"What are you doing?", Heather questioned to Veronica.

"Oh Nothing.", Veronica said as she secretly took out a large bottle of unknown liquid, "Just going with my latest back-up plan.

"You mean cheating?", Cody asked in response.

"Shut up.", Veronica bluntly replied.

"DON'T TELL CODY THAT!", Sierra angrily yelled at Veronica, "CODY SHOULD BE TREATED WITH KINDNESS!"

"Says a person who is not on our team anymore", Veronica insulted her with, "Face it, Sierra, you are powerless against me now.", Sierra growled in response, but Cody was in a position where charging at Veronica might hurt him too, so Sierra decided to wait until she had a direct shot at her instead. Instead, Sierra decided that to bide her time, she would talk to someone else about her issue, and she saw Beth, pulling her away from Ezekiel.

"Beth, would you mind being my therapist?", Sierra said to the much smaller girl, "I need someone to talk to!"

"Um, sure.", Beth said with a smile, looking sympathetically at Ezekiel, "But, can Ezekiel come too?"

"Sure.", Sierra replied, not actually liking the idea, "Whatever."

"Alright!", Chris announced to the remaining contestants, "On your mark, get set, GO!", Chef, who was standing right behind Chris, then blew on a horn to sound that the race had begun. The horn sounded like a Walrus, which of course distracted one in the distance. Either way, all of the remaining contestants dashed straight for the ice flows. Tyler was the first one to land on one, but of course he quickly slipped and fell into the water as Veronica passed him by with her bottle strapped to her belt.

"Perhaps you should go back to Kindergym!", Veronica mocked as her bottle was slowly pumping out the water down onto the ice flows as she jumped across them.

"S-s-sh-ut-u-u-u-p.", Tyler said while shivering, just as Heather came doing ballerina like moves, and jumping on his head before onto Veronica's same ice flow.

"She's right you know", Heather also added, "Noah, is it? Or, is your name Ezekiel?", Tyler glared angrily at both mean girls as they jumped away laughing at him, followed by Cody who feeled more sorry for Tyler.

"Need help there, dude?", Cody asked, putting his hand out to Tyler, but before Tyler could grab hold, someone interrupted them.

"CODY!", Sierra called out, holding up Beth, "Beth, you need to be by Cody toucher for me! Cody's mom can't complain if I'm touching him through you! Now GO!", Sierra then ran at Cody with Beth out in-front, she pushed Ezekiel right into the water, but Beth was in too much shock. Cody was so scared that he literally jumped into the water, making both him and Tyler (who he landed on) go under. "CODY! NOOOOOO!", Sierra screamed as she got to that ice flow, "Beth, YOU NEED TO SAVE CODY!", she then literally chucked Beth into the water with Cody and Tyler.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I don't get it! I'm the least talked about contestant on all the fan blogs! Even Zeke gets more play when he usually gets eliminated first! Worst all, those two bitch girls called me both Noah and Ezekiel! I bet Sierra might start thinking that I'm Cody soon enough!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Why couldn't my mom have just taken me home instead? Or just get Sierra taken away?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"If the two main bitches can do it", Gwen confidentally said to Noah, "Then we can too, right?"

"Right!", Noah replied, "Now since most people think the boy should go first in this kinda thing, I think I should do so.", Noah then jumped onto an ice flow, but fell face first. Gwen laughed a bit, but not to embarrass Noah at all. She jumped on it too.

"You alright?"

"Fine.", Noah said, trying to get back up, but soon Alejandro landed on him and smacked him down again before he jumped onto a dryer one. Gwen jumped across them too, just as Heather jumped on one beside Veronica and ended up struggling as it cracked in half.

"HELP!", she said, but Veronica ignored her entirely. She noticed Cody was nowhere to be seen yet, and soon enough she could see a shadow coming up to her, "OH GOD! I SAID HEEEEEEEEEL-", suddenly Eva's fist came out from underneath her and smacked Heather into the sky, still screaming. This was just as a panicked and huddled trio of Cody, Beth and Tyler came up onto another ice flow, all of them screaming due to a leopard seal following them, and with a growl that leapord seal came onto the ice flow and tried to tip it over to knock the three into the water. Cody and Beth held on to Tyler, who was holding onto the top of the ice flow.

"BAD SEAL!", Sierra said, throwing a chunk of Ice on it, "I AM NOT ABOUT TO WRITE AN OBITUARY ON MY CODY BLOG! SO HOW DARE YOU!", suddenly she dropped the chunk into the water and jumped onto the seal's back. Tyler, Beth and Cody watched in horror as she actually took out a chunk of ice and smacked it into a sharp knife formation and used it to actually slit the seal's throat. The bear cried in absolute pain and agony as Sierra literally ripped open it's throat with her hands and the two went under the water. Blood filled the spot where this happened, and the seal's own spine soon floated up to the surface. While this seemed like a justified rescue of three people, soon it was revealed that the leopard seal's young pup was watching it's own mother be murdered, and it shed a tear at what it saw. Sierra had just killed a baby seal's mother right infront of it, and she didn't care one bit. Infact, when she saw the crying baby, she actually knocked it out with a chunk of ice too. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", she said, getting back onto another ice flow, yelling at the baby, "WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU'D BETTER RUN!", she then turned to the three, "And you two BETTER HELP CODY!", Tyler and Beth, both frightened beyond belief along with Cody, both nodded, and Tyler got up and ran across the ice flows with both Beth and Cody holding onto him for their lives. Elsewhere, Bridgette had just landed on one of the ice flows that Veronica had put her water on, and as such found it even easier to slip, which is just what she did.

"WOAH!", Bridgette screamed, about to flow into the water just Alejandro grabbed onto her hand from another and pulled her onto his more dry one with a smile."Thanks", Bridgette kindly thanked him with, "You, you know we're on different teams, right?"

"My mother raised a gentleman", Alejandro kindly replied, "Teams are irrelevant.", Bridgette was speecheless, but in a good way.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "When Geoff's around I'm never tempted by other guys! Probably cuz when Geoff's around we're always making out, but, now that's just me...I, I miss Geoff?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that focus shifted back onto Tyler, Cody and Beth as Tyler jumped onto an ice flow that Veronica's water had reached. Due to this of course, Tyler slipped and the three were once more in the water. Sierra gasped in fear.

"CODY!", she cried, taking the killed bear's spine and using it as a paddle. Little did anyone know though, that in the distance a large black fin was approaching all of them just as focus went back to Alejandro and Bridgette. Alejandro was holding his hand out to Bridgette as they were on seperate ice flows now, with a good distance between them.

"You can do it!", Alejandro called out to her, "Jump!", a concerned Bridgette nervously did as he asked. However, she landed ontop of him and sent both of them to the ground, and also locking lips with him as well. Bridgette quickly unlocked her lips with a gasp though, scared at what she had just done.

"Thank you for catching me", Bridgette then said with a blush on her face.

"Mmmm", Alejandro commented, "Thank you for kissing me."

"That was an accident!", Bridgette then said as the two stood up.

"One man's accident, is another man's, treasure.", Alejandro of course had a smile on his face as he said this.

"I kinda have a boyfriend!", Bridgette then nervously said to him with a gasp.

"You have a boyfriend or you, ehhh, Kinda, have a boyfriend?"

"I have a kind of, I have! Kind of have a, I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette then paused, "Kind of."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "I got flustered, but I am NOT falling for him! Mark my words!", she then looks nervously up at the sky.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Sweet!", Gwen said, carrying Noah on her arms, "Not too far from the sleds, AND we're first!", Gwen then began running straight for the sled as focus went to Cody, who was in the water and shivering from the cold as Tyler had swam off due to being scared of the nearing Sierra, with Beth having been forced to join Sierra instead.

"Can't...feel...arms.", Cody said as he was shivering, "Freezing", Cody then fell right into the water as Sierra and Beth neared him. Beth instantly took the cue to reach into the water and pull Cody out and onto their ice flow that they were using as a raft, since Sierra is no longer allowed to touch Cody.

"Oh dear Cody!", Sierra said, her face just barely touching Cody's but not exactly as Beth was holding him, "If one of us drowns, I want it to be me!"

"Me too", Cody said, still shivering. Focus then went back to Alejandro and Bridgette, with Alejandro helping Bridgette to the other side successfully. He even carried her into his arms and jumped with her to the other side, and then put her down. The two smiled at eachother until Bridgette gasped.

"Wait!", she said to him, "Are you trying to make a secret alliance with me?"

"Alliance? Augh!", Alejandro then grabed her shoulders, "Bridgette, for me, this is SO much bigger than a game!"

"Ohhh", Bridgette then swooned over him once more, focus then went back to Sierra, Beth and Cody. Cody was now nearly frozen, icecicles forming under his nose and on his ears and he had a blue tent to everything on him. Sierra was shocked by this.

"Oh no!", Sierra panicked, "You need to get to shore fast, Beth, as my Cody toucher you touch him now!", Beth then hugged him awkwardly as Sierra grabbed her. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU BOTH!", and held them up over his head.

"Wait!", Cody said, also panicking.

"What are you doing?!", Beth then finished for him.

"SAVING YOU TWO!", Sierra then twirled them both around and around repeatedly above her head and then throw them. Both Cody and Beth screamed, but Beth soon fell onto Ezekiel's head just as he made it to the other side. Cody however smacked into a rock, fell to the snowey ground and then had snow fall ontop of him. This made Sierra gasp in worry, "Cody?!", suddenly though the Orca from before roared and jumped into the air, coming down for the ice flow with Sierra on it. Sierra, in anger, growled at this Orca and held out her knife, she jumped into the whale's mouth and kept herself in it's jaws as they both went underwater. Chris and Chef looked on with a shocked expression as blood filled the waters once more. Soon enough, it was revealed though that Sierra had actually used her knife to literally rip out each of the Orca's teeth and make a necklace, two wristbands and a belt out of it's teeth. It screamed in pain as it came up again, but she just jammed her knife into's blowhole, causing more pain as it swam off.

"Were those real animals?", Chris said to Chef with a worried expression to his face, Chef, with the same expression, nodded. "Well...P.E.T.A should be calling in-", his phone then rang, "Now.", focus then shifted back to the contestants as Sierra reached the other end, and grabbed Beth away from Ezekiel once more to run towards Cody.

"Aww man!", Ezekiel said with a sigh, letting himself back down into the snow after being under the water for so long.

"Nice way to get here!", Chris said as he was covering his phone with one hand, the sound of yelling coming from it, "But Team Victory's Noah and Gwen got here first so...they had first dibs anyway!"

"I don't care about that!", Sierra said, literally using Beth as a shovel, "Cody is-", she then found Cody missing and gasped, "CODY?!"

"Ooookay", Chris then went to Noah and Gwen, "So, which one of you is being the dog, Gwen, you be it!"

"What?", Gwen replied, "Why me?"

"Because, It's more fun to make the girls do it!", Chris replied, "Now go!"

"Don't worry", Noah said to her from in the seat of the sled, putting a hat onto his head, "If you go fast, you won't have to put up with Heather and Veronica's insults.", Gwen listened to his advice and was turning to the harness as quickly as possible. Ezekiel on the other hand ran up to Chris first.

"Chris, dude, any advice on my situation?", Ezekiel then pointed to Sierra, who was dragging Beth along the ground by her side ponytail in a quest for Cody.

"No", Chris replied with a shrug and smile, "But I do have advice for the challenge! Do it, now!", he then went back to talking with P.E.T.A as a moping Ezekiel went to pull the sled like a dock, despite having only one arm. Veronica and Heather then arrived at the scene, coming up to the more traditional looking sled, Team Victory had a modern-looking one while Ezekiel took one made of radioactive crates, and arrived at it at the same time of eachother. "Heather! First Amazon to arrive, grab a sled and start pulling!"

"But Veronica got here at the same time!", Heather angrily replied, "We BOTH should be pulling!"

"Yeah, No.", Chris remarked, "In the event of a tie, we go alphabetically!"

"Veronica, help me out here!"

"What can I do, Heather?", Veronica said as she put on a racoon fur hat, "I didn't make the Alphabet, but of course, that's not what I told my youngest brother Adam."

"Oh no!", Tyler said, noticing that Zeke picked out the one with the crates. "Wait, oh okay."

"Actually", Chris explained to him, "Since Ezekiel DOES only have one arm and can't pull stuff as easily, yeah, you replace him.", Tyler then sighed as he and Ezekiel then swapped places.

"What's the sign on these crates, eh?", Ezekiel then questioned to Chris.

"Are those boxes radioactive?", Tyler then asked with a gasp.

"Meh", Chris then shrugged, "I don't know, what isn't radioactive these days?"

"So there's an active radio in there?", Ezekiel then asked, with both Tyler and Chris looking blankly at him for his stupidity. Meanwhile, Gwen had been strapping herself up, and was dreading the upcoming comment as Heather did so too.

"So Gwen", Heather commented, "You finally realize what your place is?"

"My place?", Gwen replied, "Oh, you're one to talk, you're in the same position!"

"Exactly!", Veronica then added in, "Which is why I'M doing the insulting, Wannabe One!", Heather then cringed again, "Got it, Wannabe?!", Heather, still cringing turned around and nodded. Noah and Gwen both laughed at her situation.

"Gwen, let's leave dog bitch to her bigger bitch", Noah then said to Gwen, "If you're ready."

"I was born ready!", Gwen then smiled as she darted off, pulling Noah with her.

"UGH!", Heather shouted, "How does this stupid thing work?!"

"Like I'm telling you!", Gwen said back as she continued on running.

"Meh, I'd do the same", Veronica replied with a shrug, "But I'd have cut the other team's harness...UGH! I forgot to do that!", soon enough Veronica saw Tyler with Ezekiel in back was on his way, and as such took out a whip and smacked Heather on the back with it, making Heather yelp.

"Hey!", Heather replied, "You can't-", Veronica whipped her again, "AH!"

"MUSH!", Veronica sternly said, getting Heather to then push Veronica and sled with a highly angry face, just as Eva made it to the other side too. Chris then got infront of the camera with a smile to speak.

"Will anyone survive the coldest challenge in Total Drama History?", Chris questioned to the camera, "Place your bets and cross your fingers! The results, after this!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commercial is of a cartoon drawn in classic style of three year old on crack, and of course features crudely drawn renditions of Sonic the Hedgehog with a cowboy hat and his friends & enemies, and the narrator speaks with a country accent and also begin by singing

Narrator - "Oh boy howdy now it's time! For Sunak the Beefhog season five! That's right ya little youngin's, get time start a chuggin'! Down your soda and chips, it's time for some laughs and hits! Sunak the Beefhog! He's now comin' to his fifth season! Yes, Sunak the Beefhog! Gonna' beat that Fatman at what ever it takes! Sunak the Beefhog! Laughin' and a jokin' for his furry buddies! Sunak the Beefhog! Slappin' his wife in the face! Sunak the Beefhog! Sleepin' with his sister and grandma too! Sunak the Beefhog!The best dang kid's shoe ever on teevee!"

More proper speaking man - "Yes Sunak the Beefhog, season five premiere coming up next on Drama101! ONLY on Drama101 now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cody, still partially frozen, was shown shivering as he walked aimlessly through the antartic ground. Soon enough though, he was shocked when Sierra, still dragging Beth, randomly popped up from nowhere infront of him.

"How did you find me?!", Cody said to her, continuing to walk.

"I follwed your footprints, pretty easy really", Sierra explained, "You're a size seven and your right foot really pronates!", Cody then looked back and walked ahead of her even quicker. Beth was still being dragged by her ponytail by the crazy purple haired girl. Focus then shifted back to Veronica being pulled on the sled by Heather, and Veronica spotting Eva near a flagpole.

"Stop the sled, Heather!", Veronica called out, "STOP!", Heather then stopped just in time for Eva to jump onto the back of the sled. Veronica then whipped Heather once more with the whip.

"YOU stop-", Heather was then whipped again.

"I'd love to", Veronica sarcastically replied, "But it makes you go faster, so MUSH!", Veronica then whipped Heather once more, making Heather run again, but Veronica still didn't stop whipping her.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "AUGH! Whipping me, with whips?! Oh that bitch is going DOWN! I actually HOPE our team fails! Infact, she should already be eliminated!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then went back to Tyler while he was pulling the sled with Ezekiel on it.

"If you see anyone, call out!", Tyler said back to Ezekiel.

"I see you, Tyler!", Ezekiel replied.

"Other than me!", suddenly Tyler and Ezekiel where joined by Trent who silently ran onto the sled.

"Oh hey Trent!", Ezekiel said happily, "How's it going, eh?"

"Why's your arm glowing?", Trent was of course pointing out that Ezekile's prosthetic arm was actually glowing green this whole time.

"Oh, something to do with the active radio inside the crate!"

"This thing's radio active?!", Trent replied with a shocked face.

"Oh THAT'S what it means!", Ezekiel replied with a laugh, "Hey, Trent, ya mind helping me look out for Beth? Sierra took her away a while ago."

"Sure thing, dude.", Trent replied, "If Sierra took her, then that probably means they're near Cody.", Ezekiel then laughed a bit, just as focus shifted over to Noah and Gwen. Noah was busy looking around for Bridgette while Gwen was focusing on pulling the sled at the moment instead.

"Where is Bridgette?!", Noah said as he looked around, "You'd think we'd have found her by now."

"Maybe she's already at the finish line.", Gwen replied, "She is a surfer right, that's some kind of sport so she's probably faster than us."

"True", Noah answered, "Meh, I'll give you benefit of a doubt.", following those words from Noah, focus went back to Bridgette and Alejandro as they were also standing right be a pole, only this one was the classic candy-cane coloured south pole with a snow globe on the top of it. It was taller than both, though, and made of yes, metal.

"Look, the South Pole, and it's right by a meeting point!", Alejandro said as he pointed out the South Pole was close to a normal flag pole, "Let's wait here!"

"I should, keep going to the finish line.", Bridgette said in response to him.

"Our teams will find us here", Alejandro then assured her, "Save your strength! Cold? Here ,take my shirt!", he then removed his shirt, much to her shock, "I can't freeze, my latin blood won't allow it.", he then handed her his shirts, "And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better!", he then had one arm and hand around Bridgette's waist, "Which would make me very, very sad."

"I don't wanna make anyone sad..."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "I mean who gives away their shirt in the Antarctic? Oh he's just so...", she then stopped herself, "Ah, I have a boyfriend!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went back to Cody as he was still being followed by Sierra who was dragging Beth across the ground. They were still near the shore of Antartica, but not going along the large amount of packed ice.

"Sierra", Cody said to the two, "Shouldn't you, um...be with your own team?"

"That's only for the sake of the game!", Sierra replied, "For the sake of you, I want to spend all the time possible looking at you!"

"Well, why's Beth frozen but not you?", Cody was of course pointing out that Beth was now literally a girl frozen in a sqaure block of ice, much to Sierra's shock.

"She'll be fine.", Sierra replied, "As for me? It's because I know how to keep warm, that's all I'm saying."

"Um...what's your secret?"

"I can't tell you", Sierra answered, "If my mother learned what it was she would be upset, it's a family secret! Not even celebrity crushes are allowed to know it, unless of course, you marry me."

"Yeah I can live without", Cody then shivered, "Knowing.", suddenly a white baby seal came up to Cody's feet, happily making it's seal noises, "Hey...a...a b-baby s-s-seal!", the baby seal then took out a pen and a notepad, wanting an autograph from Cody. This enraged Sierra so much she ran up to the baby seal, grabbed it by the tail, literally smacked it up and down on the ice repeatedly, smacked it into Beth who was then broken free from the ice but still in a fetal position and shaking, and then literally made it roll like a bowling ball into a massive grouping of penguins, knocking one of the males off of their nest and causing the eggs to be stolen by a bird. The father penguin looked on in horror, and then growled in anger at Sierra.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", Sierra said to the penguin. But the penguin just roared and charged at her along with the one hundred other father penguins as they activated glass domes to go over their nests. "Fine! HAVE IT THIS WAY!", Sierra then prepared for a massacre, making another ice knife. The massacre was off-screen, as focus shifted quickly over to Bridgette and Alejandro, with Bridgette still having Alejandro's shirt wrapped around her. Soon enough, Alejandro saw Tyler, Ezekiel and Trent in the distance, and turned to Bridgette.

"Well, looks like this is my ride", he said to the blonde surfer, "But, I can't leave you here all alone."

"Go!", Bridgette said as she handed him back his shirt, "Go on, I'll race you to the finish!", she looked at him sweetly.

"I think we've gotten enough time for one more...accident?", Bridgette was stunned, but they both turned to eachother anyway. It didn't take long for Bridgette to then lean in to Alejandro, both gearing up to kiss, however, Bridgette ended up kissing the south pole instead, and while Alejandro put his shirt back on and jumped on his team's sled, Bridgette realized his tongue was stuck to the pole.

"FUCK!", Bridgette said, her voice muffled due to the tole. Focus then went over to Sierra, Beth and Cody. Cody was now also frozen and in a fetal position, but not in a block of ice. Surrounding them, were nearly one thousand bodies of dead penguins, killed by Sierra. Their blood filled the surrounding area, and was drawing in birds and Leopard Seals from miles away. Once the Team Amazon sled arrived, those on it were completely stunned.

"Put Cody on the sled, please.", Heather then said to Sierra, "Just, somehow!"

"Alright Cody", Sierra replied, "Our time together has ended for now!", Cody then smiled despite being frozen as Sierra used Beth as a baseball bat to wack him safely into his team's sled. Team Amazon then continued sledding away from the scene. "Now Beth", Sierra then turned to Beth, "Let's go to our team! Luckily, I know how track them down too!", Sierra then took Beth and literally used her to drill into the snow and icey ground, since Beth was frozen in a block again. Soon enough, they literally emerged randomly infront of a pole right where their team was. Needless to say, Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel and Alejandro were all surprised. "Hi Guys!"

"What", Alejandro began, "How..."

"Oh, I used Beth!", Sierra replied, "She's my Cody Toucher!", she then tossed Beth into the sled, Ezekiel quickly tended to her. "Now let's go!", Sierra then joined them, "We need to get at least second place if I am to continue seeing Cody!", her team then reluctantly continued moving on along the Antarctic ground. However, there was a problem, Tyler wasn't moving at all. This soon enough gained the attention of the others.

"Tyler", Alejand said to him, "You're not exactly, moving."

"Augh!", Tyler complained, "It's my court shoes! They're no good on ice!", he then stopped, "If this contestant was pulling a bobsled across a volleyball court, we would have already won!"

"I could have said that!", Sierra then added in, just as her old Team, the Amazon's, passed by them cheering and Veronica whipping Heather with every few seconds. Sierra pouted at this, remembering that she used to be on Team Amazon. Focus then went back to Bridgette, who was trying to pull herself away from the pole as Chris arrived via ATV.

"Oh dear!", Chris commented, "How did this happen?", of course, he then smiled at it.

"I was kissing Alejandro!", the still muffled Bridgette explained, "and somehow the pole got in my way!"

"This all sounds very heart-felt", Chris replied, "I bet it would be an amazing song!", he then sounded the chime, much to Bridgette's shock.

"What?!", Bridgette then groaned, just as Team Amazon arrived on the scene.

"Woah!", Chris said to the Amazons, stopping them, "Hello Back-up singers!", Team Amazon then groaned.

"Crap!", Heather complained, now having whip marks all around her back, "I thought you forgot about the music challenge this time!"

"As if!", Chris responded, "It's my favourite part!

_**[SONG - "STUCK TO A POLE"]** _

Bridgette - During the whole song, her voice is muffled by being stuck to the pole, "The Strings on my heart, are a tangled mess!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh mess!"

Bridgette - "It's beating so hard it's jumpin' outta my chest!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh chest!"

Bridgette - "I tried to fit two men in my soul!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh soul!"

Bridgette - "I ended up, stuck to a pole!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "She got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck to a poollle-ollle-lle!"

Bridgette - "I fell for every little thing that he said!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh said!"

Bridgette - "When I closed my eyes he jumped on a sled!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh sled!"

Bridgette - "He moved on and I'm still stuck in this place!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh place!"

Bridgette - "Will somebody please pour warm water down face?!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "She got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck to a pooooollle-olle-olle! Stuck-Stuck Stuck to a pole!", *They do a small kneeling to the ground pose, Cody slides in from off-screen, shivering and his teeth clattering as he does so.

_**["STUCK TO A POLE" ENDS]** _

Following the song, Chris is heard clapping in response to it.

"Very nice!", Chris said in regards to the song.

"I mean it!", Bridgette said to him, "Pour water, on my face!"

"Amazons", Chris said after a small moment of silence, "Be gone!", Heather then carried Cody as her and their team ran off back into the sled and left, Veronica blowing a rasberry at Bridgette before they did so.

"Wait!", Bridgette pleaded, "Water! My Face!"

"Wish I could", Chris said as he held one red bottle of water, "But I only have the one bottle! Sorry", he then began drinking the bottle right infront of her. He drank nearly all of it, then tossed it down to the ground with a pleasured sigh. Bridgette bent down to grab it, but was still stuck to the pole. She grabbed hold of it and smiled, but only one single drip came from it, making her groan in displeasure. "Good luck!", Chris said as he drove off on his ATV, Bridgette being highly annoyed with him. Focus then went to Team CIRRRRH as Tyler was failing and struggling to pull them all over a large bridge of ice.

"Man, how much do you guys weigh all put together?", Tyler said to his team, "None of you guys are Owen are anything!"

"Ummmm", Sierra nervously answered, "How about we not talk about that.", everyone then looked to her with suspicious looks. Suddenly though, they all felt a large crack, and then another one, and then finally a large and burning lazer broke through the ice behind all of them. Scarface had returned, and used her lazer to break through the ice. She broke it so bad, that soon enough the only reason none of them fell into the water was due to Alejandro holding onto Trent while he onto a dent in Beth's block, and Ezekiel onto Beth and Sierra onto Ezekiel. Tyler was holding onto the ledge, his fingers being the only thing keeping all of them up now. All of them except Tyler were screaming. Scarface then fired one grappling cable at Sierra, who screamed kicked it, sending it back down. She did the same with another one, and then Alejandro dodged the third. The fourth one was kicked by Sierra, just as Tyler began to pull up the team. Scarface growled, and begain using her jet boosters to slowly fly up to the dangling team.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I got wicked strong fingers! Docs can't explain it, my first piano lesson, I broke the piano! Got into sports after that!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"GET AWAY!", Sierra yelled out at the shark, "I NEED TO CONTINUE BEING ABLE TO SEE CODY!", Sierra then screamed as a lazer was fired right at her, and the shark was nearing them, "Tyler, hurry up please!"

"I'm trying!", Tyler said, slowly but surely pulling his team gradually up to the ledge.

"Try harder!", the rest of his entire team said to him just as he managed to do it. Just in time too, as Scarface bit into the ice just after they were out of the way. As such, she growled and smacked her fin down on the ground in annoyed response. She then let herself fall back down into the water below, and swam off. After that, focus went back to Gwen and Noah at last, with Gwen happily gasping as she saw the finish line up ahead.

"I see the finish line!", Gwen cheered, "YES!"

"Well then, full speed ahead!", Noah replied, "With no other sleds around, we need to make it fast!", the two then cheered as they continued heading for the finish line. Of course, things were different for Team CIRRRRH. All of them were sledding with Tyler being dragged painfully along the back, and they were also going down a hill. It didn't take long for them to see the other two teams ahead of them, and Alejandro was tempted to lose to get rid of Sierra, but quickly re-thought that when he remembered his target was Bridgette.

"Lean forward, team!", Alejandro ordered to his team. All but the being dragged behind and smacked into various rocks Tyler complied, and they all managed to just barely cross right before all of the other teams did. Of course, Heather and Veronica were most upset by this. Team Amazon, was in last place.

"YES!", Sierra and Ezekiel cheered, jsut as the rest of their team did so.

"Woo-Hoo!", Tyler added, a fist appearing right out of the snow.

"LAST PLACE?!", Veronica yelled at the rest of her team, "We're in LAST PLACE?! I DID ALL THAT HARD WHIPPING FOR NOTHING?!", she then whipped Heather one last time, "UGH! THAT DIDN'T WORK ON YOU?", Heather just growled at her in response.

"Actually", Chris explained as he walked up to all of them, "Team Victory crossed the finish line WITHOUT Bridgette, so they come in last!", Noah and Gwen then both groaned in defeat and annoyance at yet another failure. "Which means Team Amazon is in second place and Team Chris is Really Really Really Crazy Mega Hot makes first!", Team CIRRRRH then all cheered in unison while Heather and Veronica both scowled at Alejandro. Noah and Gwen however, just looked at eachother with frowns and cocked eyebrows.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Bridgette definitely wouldn't mess up like this on purpose. SOMEONE did SOMETHING to her. I would say Veronica, but no, Bridgette distrusts Veronica ever since last season's aftermaths. And Heather too. So there's only one possible culprit! But of course, I still have no proof of that, so even then it's only my educated guess. And if this culprit is listening, I'd seriously advise on please getting rid of Empress of the Crazies so animals can stop getting hurt please? thank you."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the elimination ceremony had begun. Bridgette still had the pole attached to her tounge as she, Noah and Gwen all sat down on the bleachers of the Drop of Shame chamber. Chris smiled as he looked at them, the plane still left stranded by the shore of Antarctica.

"Team Victory!", Chris said as he stood next to a stand of barf bags, "I have peanut filled barf bags for the two of you who get to stay!", he then picked one up, "Gwen!", he then tossed his to Gwen. "Noah, Bridgette.", he said to the bottom two. "You two are, obviously, the only two that really got any votes against you. Noah. Your sarcasm has been one of the fan's favourite parts of this season", Noah then raised an eyebrow, "But, at the same time, you're kinda lazy. And, well, don't really do much.", Noah then seemed somewhat offended, "And to be honest, you kinda annoy me. Don't know about your team, but yeah.", Chris then turned to Bridgette, "As for you? You kissed a pole! And, well, that's really it. Pole Kissing. Which in some countries is treated like beastiality!", Chef and Dr. Pennywise then both walked up holding an inflateable raft. "If we're all here then who's flying the plane?!"

"The plane's crashed, ya idiot!", Chef replied to Chris with.

"Oh yeah", Chris said with an embarrassed laugh, "Right! Anyway, the final barf bag goes to...", Chris then had the famous dramatic pause before the big reveal, "Noah!", Noah then caught the last barf bag with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Bridgette, any final words before you go?", Bridgette then walked towards the drop of shame after Chef and Pennywise placed the raft down onto the Antarctic ocean.

"Yes!", she said as she stepped into the raft, still highly muffled due to the pole, "Alejandro! He's evil! He's pretending to be-"

"Bye!", Chris then cut the ropes connecting the raft to the plane, sending Bridgette floating surprisingly quickly away from the crashed plane.

"ALEJANDRO!", Bridgette cried out as she floated away from everyone, "HE'S EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Now there's nobody to pep talk the others when they are emotionally weak except me and maybe Trent. However, in truth Bridgette was expendable. They all are. Some will prove to be more challenging than others, and some are Veronica and Heather. But One, by one, they'll all, go down."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "That near death experienced must have been a sign! A sign that Cody will date me one day for realsies! THAT is why I was kept alive a bit longer!", she then squeals, "I KNEW Noah was wrong!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END - GO TO CHRIS STANDING IN DINING HALL]**

"So, yeah", Chris said as he just finished putting on his pilot uniform, "No sense being in the cockpit for this so I'll just do it here! Will Noahzekiel ever get anyone to know who he is?"

"IT'S TYLER!", Tyler shouted from first class.

"Find out next time!", Chris continued, "On Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that, this episode was successfully signed out and faded out to credits. Another episode had been finished, another day ended for the time being.

 


	12. TDWT Aftermath II

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flasback replays of Sadie being burned/turned bald by the explosion, Sierra beating up penguins, The ECC members killing eachother, Sierra wacking the giant bug with a rock, DJ being mauled by Lions, Veronica whipping Heather, and Alejandro kissing Bridgette all played before this episode opened up. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but neither Bridgette nor Veronica were of course not present, but yet neither was Geoff. Instead it was just Josh and Blaineley seated in the hosts couch, both smiling as beside them was the peanut gallery of DJ's Momma, Lindsay, Courtney, Harold, Justin, LeShawna, the still deflated Owen and the still in a straight jacket Izzy. All of them were seated in the gallery, but had tables with phones on them in-front of them.

"Good Evening!", Blaineley opened to the audience with, "I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran, and this is my outstanding Co-Host, Josh Packerton!", Josh then waved to them all.

"And we're coming to you live!", Josh added, "Because we need your help to raise money for a really and totally serious cause!"

"Now we know what you might be thinking", Blaineley began, "Where is Geoff? Well, let's just say the freezing temperature of Antarctica got the better of him.", Geoff was then shown in a tuxedo like Josh, but sitting slightly backstage, on a chair, sneezing and blowing his nose with tissues. "Or, the freezingness of a Cold which me and Josh promise had nothing to do with either of us!", Geoff then looked suspiciously at them before sneezing again, "But either way, WE'RE your hosts for tonight!"

"And speaking of Antarctica", Josh then said, "That was where, last episode, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ended up making an unexpected and unanticipated crash landing!"

"One that could have been averted if only they had more gas!", Blaineley then turned to Owen, "Or at least more Owen", Owen then farted and Blaineley turned to the cameras again, "But of course, the main host of this show had to spend nearly the entire show's budget to decorate his personal quarters AND to pay for the damage done to paris an episode before all that."

"Oh come now", Josh replied, "Who could resist a gold-lined hot tub like that?"

"Too True, Josh!", Blaineley replied, "Too true! But regardless, we now need to raise at least", Blaineley then looked up to the television above them all as it showed off numbers going up and up repeatedly, "One Million Dollars to re-fuel the plane AND help out in the repairing of the Louvre and Eiffel Tower! If we don't? They will be trapped in Antarctica, forever!", the audience then gasped.

"Total Drama could be canceled!", Josh said with a worried face, "WE could be cancelled! Blaineley hold me!", he then jumped suddenly into Blaineley's arms. She caught him, but glared at him a bit before dropping him back to the ground.

"Which is why we're bring you", Blaineley then announced as the screen showed the logo, "TOTAL DRAMA THE TELETHON!", a phone number also would be showing up on the bottom of the screen at this point. "The phone lines are now open! For the love of Total Drama, call now! Now, before we really start this thing, here's a guest I've BEEN wanting on this show!", Geoff then became shocked and tried to run up to the stage, but was tripped by the box of tissues infront of him, "Bridgette!"

"But we were gonna sing first!", Josh said.

"Josh", Blaineley replied, "Let me handle this, and where is she?! One of you go get her, now!", Lindsay then got up and walked backstage. After a few moments of silence, Lindsay came back, Blaineley was still impatient, "Well?"

"She doesn't wanna come out of the green room."

"I don't care!", Blaineley replied, "Go back and make her come out!", Lindsay then went back. Focus then went backstage as Lindsay went to the green room door and knocked on it.

"Bridgette?", Lindsay asked, "Bridgette, people want you out! Some blonde lady wants you out now."

"Go away!", Bridgette said from inside the room.

"So what if you kissed a pole?", Lindsay said to the surfer, "I kissed a chinese person!"

"It's not that!", Bridgette replied, "It's this whole aftermath show!"

"Well come out cuz the blonde lady might be getting mad!", with that, Bridgette then walked out with a bag over her head.

"I thought I hated interviewing people on this show, but being a guest is even worse!"

"There has to be something you like about this show!", Lindsay then removed the bag.

"Geoff", Bridgette said with a sad face, "I liked, Geoff. Even when Alejandro was trying to make me kiss him and stuff, Geoff, I liked Geoff."

"Well, I'm not Beth", Lindsay replied, "But, shouldn't you go out there? Again, the blonde lady seems to be annoyed when you're not on the stage!"

"You sure I can't do it by text?", things then went to the stage again, with the audience 'awww' ing at this moment, along with Blaineley. Josh had tissues of his own and was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Let's bring her out!", Blaineley then said to the audience, "It's Bridgette!", however, Lindsay was the one that came out instead, annoying Blaineley, "I said Bridgette!"

"She wants to sing!"

"Oh", Blaineley replied smugly, "We'll make her sing alright."

"She wants to sing something on her own!"

"I want her out here!"

"Just", Geoff then sneezed and said as he crawled up onto the scene, "Just", he sneezed again, "Fine." The audience then cheered as Bridgette was revealed in a light blue dress like Blaineley's in make, her hair in a bun, and ontop a piano with the Sasquatch named Bob playing.

_**[SONG - "I'M SORRY" BEGINS]** _

Bridgette - "I'm, sorry. So sorry, sorry like a flower after the first frost. And I'm sorry like a mitten that's been dropped, and feels so, lost.", Sasquatch then starts playing soft guitar and the song picks up, "Ooops, I really messed up, at least I fessed up!", is now standing on the floor.

Geoff - (Speaking) "You didn't fess up!", he then sneezes, "You were caught on", sneezes, "National T.V.!"

Harold - (Speaking) "It's International, Geoff, Total Drama is seen all over the world!"

Bridgette - "But I'm sorry, so sorry! Sorry like a surfer, who's busted her board! And i'm sorry like the band when they play, a wrong chord?", Bob then does so and shrugs with a sheepish smile back at her. The song then continues, "Ooops I really screwed up!", she goes right over to Geoff and grabs him by the chin, "I felt some dude up!"

Geoff - (Speaking) "INTERNATIONAL T.V.! Huh?", he sneezes, "Infront of all my", sneezes, "Friends!"

Bridgette - walks back to piano, "But I'm sorry! So sorry! Geoff, I really think you, ruulle! You're so cute that you make me drool, and if you give me one more chance, I'll do my happy-happy dance!", she then starts doing a jig.

Geoff - (Speaking) "You are pretty cute when you dance, Oh No No!"

Bridgette - "Geoff, you're the one for me.", she then sits back onto the piano, "And I'm so incredibly, widly, madly, crazily, oh so completely, infinitely, bee-yooond, sorrry!"

_**["I'M SORRY" ENDS WITH AUDIENCE CLAPPING]** _

"So romantic!", Lindsay said as she, LeShawna and DJ's Momma were all sharing tissues and crying together.

"I guess you can come and sit with me backstage", Geoff said with his sick voice and such, "If...if you want."

"That's a great idea, Geoff!", Blaineley then said to Geoff, "Now let's play Bridgette's video montage, edited specially, by me!"

**[BRIDGETTE'S CLIP REEL]**

Clip 1 - Bridgette falling into Alejandro's arms due to turbulance.

Clip 2 - Bridgette gushing and blushing at Alejandro during "Come Fly with Us".

Clip 3 - Bridgette being helped up the pyramid by Alejandro.

Clip 4 - Bridgette falling onto Alejandro in the Antarctic, and kissing him due to that.

Clip 5 - Bridgette going to kiss Alejandro, but ending up kissing a pole instead.

**[BRIDGETTE'S CLIP REEL ENDS]**

Following that, Geoff was hiding his sneezing face under his cowboy hat while Blaineley continued her mocking.

"So", Blaineley said to Josh, "How much has been raised so far?"

"About", Josh looked up at the screen, "Ninety-Nine Dollars.", he then facepalmed, "Come on! This is just, ugh!"

"Don't worry", Blaineley then assured him, "I've got it covered, let's go to our video guest!", she then snapped her fingers.

**[VIDEO GUEST]**

Is literally the pole from Antarctica with nobody else in the room.

Disguised voice of really Blaineley - "Kiss me, Bridge!"

**[VIDEO GUEST ENDS]**

"ENOUGH!", Bridgette exclaimed as the audience laughed, "Geoff, I don't know how to apologize any more scencerely!"

"That's no reason to stop trying", Geoff replied.

"You watch the show, right?", Bridgette asked him, "Ale-hainous was playing everyone out there! we all got fooled!"

"Some harder than others! What if the tables were turned?"

"You'd kiss him too! He's that good!", both Bridgette and Geoff then angrily growled at eachother. Blaineley and Josh of course, planned to exploit every second of this.

"Now this", Blaineley happily said, "Is a show! Finally, I am proud to announce our newest, biggest and baddest segment ever! Total Smackdown!", the intro of this segment then played, two stars with boxing gloves coming at eachother and exploding. Blaineley was then shown holding up a gong with the stick to ring it, "Who's ready for the first sanctioned beatdown in Aftermath history? Pull up a chair and press record on your DVRs! Cuz it's time for our first main event! The Geoff and Bridgette Total Smackdown!", she then rang the gong, the audience cheered as Geoff and Bridgette, in boxing gloves, were getting ready to fight in a now suddenly there boxing ring.

"You'd be mad if I was caught making out with a GIRL pole on T.V.!"

"Poles aren't alive!"

"Tell that to your tounge!", the audience then gasped. Both Geoff and Bridgette then froze, looking at eachother. Suddenly, they randomly began making out, meaning they had made up.

"What?", a shocked Blaineley said, "She cheated on you on t.v.!", of course, Geoff continued making out with Bridgette, soon enough making her sick with a cold as well. They then walked off of the ring and backstage, the audience still cheering, "Ugh!", Blaineley then began to growl. But Josh tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the screen. It showed the number going up to $500. Blaineley was still unamused, and looked at Josh with such face.

"What do we do?!"

"Ugh", Blaineley then rolled her eyes, "Alright, go to main event B.", the then turned to the audience, "Now with Gidgette repaired and finally back together for sure again, it's time for our second main guests, The Drama Brothers!", Harold, Rebecca the intern with a handheld Trent soundboard, Bob, and Justin were then shown with their instruments and Drama Brothers outfits. Lindsay squealed at this.

_**[SONG - "SAVE THIS SHOW" BEGINS]** _

The instruments are being played by Rebecca, Harold, Justin and Bob

Blaineley - Singing with microphone, "This show you need to save, This show you gotta tell, this show! That you care!"

Josh - "The Antarctica they're trapped out in, Antarctica they can't even, have catfights! It's so unfair!"

Blaineley - "You gotta help now! We're in the brink!"

Josh - "The crew gets fired, if this show sinks!"

Blaineley - "So make a difference! In their liiivves!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Give us cash or this show dies!"

Blaineley - "Save this show!..Total Drama!"

Josh - "Save this show! You know you wanna!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Save the show that you loooovvve!"

Blaineley - "Saaave this show! Total Drama!"

Josh - "Saaave this show! So call the number!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Save the show with looooovve! And One Million Dollars! "

Josh - "Save the show baby! Just give it some dough! Give it some love and some dough!"

_**["SAVE THIS SHOW" ENDS - AUDIENCE HEAVILY CLAPS]** _

"That's right!", Blaineley continued, "We still need to raise plenty more money to reach our goal, and keep in mind, we have gifts!"

"Exactly!", Josh added, "For just a donation of twenty-tive dollars you'll get a box of nutritious Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails!", he then quickly went over the warnings and such of this food.

"Not only that!", Blaineley also added, "For fifty bucks, you'll get a special commenorative Total Drama T-Shirt! It might look like your average shirt with Chris' face on it, but get it wet, and you get wo watch his face shrivel up and shrink! Amazing, right?!"

"If you get a busy signal, keep trying!", Blaineley and Josh then turned to the peanut gallery, none of whom had any calls at all coming in.

"Oh come on!", Josh exclaimed, "If loyal fans like you guys don't start donating, "Everyone on this show will be canned! And for those in the Antarctic, the REAL nightmare begins! Even Blaineley's son Cody!"

"Please", Blaineley replied as she now held up a clipboard, "Don't remind me my own son is actually on this stupid show-", she then correct herself, "I mean amazing show that really needs your help right now! So please, remember, our goal tonight is one million dollars! So after all of this we now have", focus then went over to the screen, which didn't show any improvement at all. "Okay, I'll say this, if you call now we'll do what we can to release the postponed Total Drama action figures to the entire world!", following that calls actually started coming in, getting Josh happily excited.

"Woo-hoo yay!". Josh cheered, "We've got calls, we've got calls!"

"Yeah", Blaineley sarcastically replied, "DJ's Momma is talking to DJ, LeShawna is talking with her cousin LeShaniqua, Lindsay is talking to the Chinese Tyler, and Harold is checking on new movie times."

"Alien Bonzo Three is playing at nine!", Harold added in while on the phone.

"Which means our new total is", Blaineley then looked at the screen, "Seven Hundred and three dollars. Two Hundred of the new cash came from Harold's Mom, in exchange for his promise of clearing out the garage.

"I'm very thorough!"

"Extortion?", Josh replied, "Hey, why haven't we thought of that yet?"

"I think Harold's onto something!", Blaineley said with a wink, "Now, who'd like to see an episode of Total Drama Fugitives?!", the screen then showed a 'WANTED' poster with Duncan on it. "If you're interested, call now! We're not showing you anymore until we get twenty thousand in donations!", following that all of the peanut gallery began getting actual calls from their phones with donators.

"Remember Duncan fans, keep dialing!", Josh said to the cameras.

"He's still AWOL!", Blaineley added, "Or is he?"

"TWENTY THOUSAND!", Josh exclaimed happily, "WOO! WE'VE HIT TWENTY THOUSAND! BLAINELEY, WE'VE HIT TWENTY THOUSAND! WOO!"

"Now!", Blaineley then said, "Our three latest sightnings of Duncan! From various international locations! This first sighting is from the Czech Republic!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 1]**

The sighting - A person that looks like Duncan is walking around the street, then gives a random nerd a wedgie and pushes him into another nerd that makes over fifty scrawny people fall over like dominos.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 1 ENDS]**

"Real?", Blaineley questioned, "Fake? Who knows!"

"That's gotta be Duncan!", Josh replied, "Only he would do something like that!"

"But that's not all of our sightings! Our next one comes from Houston, Texas!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 2]**

The sighting - a person with an elvis-like wig and white jumpsuit outfit walks with bags and soda covering face, then runs into some random guy, revealing his face looks alot like Duncan, and also making the wig pop off and reveal the hair does too surprisingly the other male, and then runs off.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 2 ENDS]**

"Now that was probably Duncan!", Blaineley commented, "Definitely!"

"Duncan in a jumpsuit?", Josh added in, "I don't think so!"

"Fine", Blaineley said, "Don't believe, but we still have one more sighting, this one from the Vatican City itself!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 3]**

The sighting - The Pope is standing on his balcony when someone who looks like Duncan but dressed like a monk comes up, and pushes him off of his balcony, giving him a massive wedgie and making him dangle from it. The figure laughs and runs off.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 3 ENDS]**

"Hahahahaha!", Josh then laughed, "THAT'S definitely Duncan!"

"But let's see if the viewers agree!", Blaineley responded, "We got hundreds of calls during the segment, and their donations have added a wopping", the total was then revealed to be up to only 20 thousand and one hundred dollars, "Hundred Bucks to our grand total..."

"Wow", Josh said with a facepalm, "Just, wow. Any more plans, Blaineley?"

"Well, how about we bring out our first guest?", Blaineley replied, "He's one of the fan favourites of the show, and also the world's biggest Momma's Boy, and his Momma's even here with us! It's, DJ!", the crowd and DJ's Momma then clapped and cheered as DJ walked out from backstage. "DJ said he was here to auction off a very sweet prize! Each donation will earn you a raffle ticket toward-"

"A dinner!", DJ answered, "Which I and My Momma will personally make and enjoy with you!", following that only Lindsay and Owen were getting calls.

"Blaineley, I think we should sweeten the deal", Josh then said with a smile.

"Exactly", Blaineley answered, "I was also waiting for this moment too!", DJ then became slightly worried, as did everyone else, "Remember all those animals that crazy bitch Sierra has been killing? And the Lionesses that mauled DJ? Well, I think it's time for some Animal Play!"

"Cody's Momma", DJ said to Blaineley, "I know what you're thinking, and I am not gonna risk hurting an innocent animal just because your son's fangirl did!"

"Oh, I'm not talking about that!", Blaineley responded with, "I'm talking of what may or may not be, the opposite!", she then clapped, "Introducing our newest segment, DJ'S WORLD OF ANIMALS!", following that DJ gasped as behind him were now stacks of cages with animals in them. One was the Leopard Seal Pup who's mother was killed infront it by Sierra, the white seal pup that got beat up by Sierra for wanting a Cody autograph, the Anaconda that terrorized Team Victory, the lionesses that mauled DJ in Africa and still blamed him for taking their babies, the same bear that mauled Cody, and twenty penguin chicks who's parents were massacred by Sierra in Antarctica. "Now, call in if you wanna see DJ pet one of these very emotionally hurt or otherwise very vengeful animals!", suddenly all of the phone lines were ringing, Blaineley and Josh were both pleased with this.

"Blaineley, you are a genius!", Josh complimented to Blaineley, but DJ's Momma had something else to say.

"No way in heck is mah son gonna pet one of them dangerous animals!", she sternly said as she walked up to Josh and Blaineley, "Who the hell you think y'all are?!"

"We think we're the hosts", Blaineley replied, "Besides, he doesn't necessarily HAVE to touch the dangerous ones first! Come on DJ, just touch one of the baby penguins!", DJ then tried to do so, but the penguin, angry at people in general, actually roared at him, scaring him into jumping into his Momma's arms.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!", Josh cheered, "We made it to five hundred thousand! WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, BLAINELEY!"

"Yes!", Blaineley added, as a rope was suddenly beside her despite not being there before, "And I know how to get us to eight hundred", she then touched the rope and looked over to the animals, "Beasts of the world, prepare to take your revenge!", she then pulled the rope, releasing all of the animals. The Lionesses instantly tackled DJ and his Momma, but while DJ ran off-stage, his Momma actually faught with the Lionesses using her trusty purse. The Penguins ran up and attacked Lindsay and Harold, the white seal latched onto Justin's arm and made him panick, while the Leopard Seal pup was busy attacking Owen. Izzy simply laughed and twitched on the ground.

"DESTROY US ALL!", Izzy said with her twitching, "DESTROY US ALL! HAHAHAHAHA!", she then continued to laugh as Blaineley was shown trying to hide behind the couch. However, the Anaconda came out and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her up above the set. Josh then crawled up onto the screen.

"GO TO COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT!", he screamed out above the also screaming crowd, "GO TO COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT!", the bear then came up behind him and roared, dragging him off just as the white seal pup 'orked' and smashed into the camera.

**[COMEMRCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP]**

This clip takes place in the plane's dining hall, and shows Alejandro, Trent, Ezekiel, Tyler, Sierra and Beth all seated at one table, Veronica, Heather, Eva and Cody at another, and finally Noah and Gwen seated at the last table. All of them were bored as Chris came in, not seen due to holding the video camera. Cody is shown with a blanket over him, sneezing, and having hot cocoa as his drink, Beth is much the same.

Chris - "Hey contestants!", he goes right up to Alejandro's face, "So, Alejandro! How do you feel about the last elimination."

Alejandro - "I feel you have the camera a bit too close to my face."

Chris - "Ah well", he then smacks Zeke with the camera lens, "Zeke, what's your secret to not being the first voted off this time!"

Ezekiel - "Hey!"

Beth - "You hurt him!"

Sierra - "He's lucky it's not Cody!"

Chris - "I would never hurt a lady during non-challenge hours!"

Cody - "Hey!", Sierra then glares at Chris while Veronica laughs quite hard.

Heather - "Chris", forcibly grabs Camera from him, "What's the point of this stupid clip anyway?!"

Chris - "The Aftermath's need some replacement for commercials since they can't have any. So I just thought it'd be fun to annoy you all before you eat!"

Heather - "I hate you.", throws camera to the ground.

Chris - "I'm not very fond of you either!", then smiles, "But now, I think We've wasted enough time, time to give this baby more of MY face!", walks all the way back into economy class, "You ready for more of the telethon? Well then, it's coming right up! On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH!"

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP ENDS]**

Following that, the set was shown to be completely ruined due to the massive animal attack that had just happened. All of the peanut gallery were rubbing themselves in pain, and Lindsay walked up with ruined close and make-up.

"Has anyone seen Tyler?", Lindsay called out as she walked across the set, "Tyler?! Tyler! I think they ruined my make-up! Are you out of China yet? Tyler!", she then walked off-screen as Blaineley and Josh, Blaineley now having a neck-brace and Josh a broken arm, on the couch, highly ruined and visibly having ruined hair from the animal chaos.

"We're on?", Blaineley exclaimed, "Is my make-up on! Josh, tell me my make-up's on!"

"Don't worry Blaineley, you're okay!", Josh replied, "How about me?"

"Same", Blaineley then turned to the cameras, "Welcome back to the Telethons to end all Telethons! Time to check and see what our current total is!", everyone then turned back to the screen, which went all the way up to reveal the current total was $750,000. "Seven hundred fifty thousand...UGH! I was sure we'd be at Eight Hundred!"

"I'm just glad that we can use some of this money to repair the studio", Josh replied, "But yeah...what do we do now?"

"Well, there's only one more guest to bring out so we might as well do it", Blaineley announced, "She spent most of this season obsessing over wanting Katie, but fell for Alejandro just like Bridgette did, it's SADIE!", the audience then clipped as Sadie walked out, wearing her normal outfit but still perfectly bald after what happened to her in the episode she was eliminated. She was still visibly angry as she sat down on the couch of the normal guests.

"WHERE'S KATIE?!", Sadie angrily exclaimed.

"Still at college", Blaineley bluntly answered, "But what matters is that YOUR here, so let's go over how you did so!"

**[SADIE'S CLIP REEL]**

CLIP 1 - Sadie crying over Katie during "Come Fly with Us"

CLIP 2 - Sadie hugging onto the photo she used to have of Katie.

Clip 3 - Sadie crying over Katie and being dragged along the great wall in China.

Clip 4 - Sadie gushing over Alejandro

Clip 5 - Sadie being saved by Alejandro

Clip 6 - Sadie attacking Gwen, but ending up getting blown up and rendered bald.

**[SADIE'S CLIP REEL ENDS]**

"So, Sadie", Blaineley then begin, "Any comment on your manipulation by Alejandro? Do you still blame Gwen for anything?"

"Do you just wanna beat the crap out of Gwen in a catfight?!", Josh then eagerly said, Blaineley's glare though made him calm down.

"No!", Sadie replied, "But I want Katie back and I want to beat Alejandro up instead!"

"Same here girl!", LeShawna said from the peanut gallery, "Nobody messes with mah friends and gets away with it!"

"Oh really?", Blaineley then mocked, "Do you think you'd even be able too? He's considered quite the perfect hunk, what with his silky hair and Justin-level body build.", Sadie and LeShawna both begin thinking about him pleasantly, but both of them shook their heads and quickly got over it.

"Or would you girls prefer a pole like Bridgette?", Josh then also added in, Blaineley and the audience lightly laughed. Sadie and LeShawna just glared at them.

"So anyway, Gifts and the other stuff clearly isn't working at all, and since this season's theme is a musical", she then raise an eyebrow and smirked at Josh, who did so back.

"If you wanna hear LeShawna and Sadie sing", Josh then said to the audience, "Call now!"

"I wasn't a contestant on this season!", LeShawna replied, "Why do I gots to sing!"

"Because", Blaineley replied, "Contracts, if they call, you sing."

"Can't I just dance this time?"

"NO!", Blaineley and Josh both worriedly said to LeShawna in response.

"It's only because your voice is so much better!", Josh nervously added in, "And plus, don't you want to say what you and Sadie, and Bridgette, all think of Alejandro? What you would say to him if he were right now? Right?", Blaineley and the Peanut Gallery then all nodded their heads save Harold in response.

"Yep!", Blaineley added, "No need to dance!", LeShawna then glared at them, Josh and Blaineley just grinned at her in response.

_**[SONG - "SISTERS" BEGINS]** _

LeShawna - "You think you got 'em good, okay maybe you did. You think you rule the game, I guess. But you don't rule a thing cuz baby you a squid! Who's gone and made a nasty mess!"

Sadie - (speaking) "Yeah!"

LeShawna - Now facing picture of Alejandro held up by strings, "You lied right to they face, you messed with they head, ain't that just the way with men!", speaks to Harold, "Not you Harold", Harold smiles, then she goes back to singing, "I know just how to do it, oh brother's goin' down", is cutting down picture, it falls and shatters, "And he ain't gettin' up again!"

Geoff & Bridgette - Arrive onto the stage, and both sneeze while they smile.

LeShawna - Is joined by Harold, Margery (Sierra's Mom) and also Sadie as they all start dancing. "Sisters, come together now and take him down! Sisters come together now sort him out! Sisters come together now and show him what we're, all about, woah-oh!", the four then start dancing. Josh and Blaineley nervously look to eachother and then back at the dancers, while all of the peanut gallery appears to be disturbed. "Sisters, come together now show what's what! Sisters come together now, help me strut! Sisters come together and show him what we're all about, REVENGE!", stops singing and accidentally kicks Harold in the groin. A Phone call then begins over at Justin's seat, which Blaineley picks up.

Blaineley (speaking) - "Total Drama-You'll donate if she stops?!"

Josh (speaking) - "Well, LeShawna's gonna keep dancing until our total is up to nine hundred thousand!"

LeShawna - "What?!"

Blaineley - (speaking) "Josh?!"

Josh - (speaking) "It's the only way, Blaineley!", turns to cameras, "Please! HURRY!", suddenly all of the phones begin ringing, and the peanut gallery answer them with great haste except for Izzy who is still twitching and such. The number on the T.V. then began racking up.

Blaineley (speaking) - "LeShawna fans, call in donations so she can stop dancing! The bigger the donation, the sooner this will end!", Josh then cringes at the sight of LeShawna's horrendous dancing. Just then, they reached $900,000 dollars. "Nine Hundred thousand, we did it! Now stop her!"

Margery (speaking) - "Cut the music!"

_**["SISTERS" STOPS]** _

After the song, LeShawna, Margery and Sadie were stopped in mid-dance and fell to the ground while Harold was still on the ground in pain from being hit in the groin. Blaineley and Josh both relaxed onto the main couch.

"What's the official update, Blaineley?", Margery then asked.

"Let's see", Blaineley then looked up to the main screen, "Nine Hundred and Thirty-five dollars, ugh, so close!"

"Don't worry!", Josh added, "We're almost there! ALMOST THERE!"

"Oh no this is awful!", Margery then panicked, "We're almost done with the episode, at least more than half-way through it, and we still haven't reached the goal?! We're dead!"

"Not yet!", Blaineley replied, "I have an idea, but Margery, you're not going to like it!"

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing", Blaineley answered, "But the biggest deal amongst the fanbase is, the fan-couples your daughter's been talking about! Infact, plenty of them actually try to come up with proof for their couples too! Now, if this interests you, keep calling! Because we have evidence of the couples people call DunCo, Duncney, Chronica, and of course some things about other, but first let's see what the fanbase really wants to hear about!"

"Wait!", Courtney then questioned, "What's Duncney?"

"You and Duncan.", Blaineley answered, Courtney angrily gasped.

"What?! He's Gay! How on earth would that work?!"

"I dunno", Blaineley said with a shrug, "The fans ship anything these days. They even want to see Cody get with Duncan, with Justin", Justin then proudly smiled with his sparkling smile, "Trent, Heather, you, Lindsay, Tyler, and some with Alejandro!", Blaineley then turned to the screen, "But the most popular pairing at the moment is-", the T.V. screen then said 'Coderra', "CODERRA?!", Josh then laughed.

"YAY!", Margery clapped, "My daughter is in the most supported Cody couple, you go honey! I knew you can do it! Now please get your fans to start shiping Chargery please!"

"Well, we WERE going to do Coderra clips and Fan Art", Blaineley said, Josh was suspicious, "But I just thought it would be much more fun to show off the posts Sierra made on her former blog and most FAMOUS Total Drama unauthorized website ever, 'Total Drama Passion'!", Margery then became worried.

"You wouldn't!", two interns then came up and restrained her, "You said you wouldn't!"

"Oh, promise overturned!", Blaineley replied, "We need this. If you're interested, then help us get to Nine Hundred Ninety-", the screen then instantly showed they were now up to $990, 035, Blaineley smiled at this, "Now, let's move on to Sierra's Dirty Little Secrets! As read, by me!"

**[BLOG POST READING]**

Blaineley - "This was posted as the first post on the blog! Ahem. 'O.M.G I just saw the first episode of the new show Total Drama Island, best show ever! I saw it thanks to my mom, she saw it because Chris McLean is hosting it. But my heart and eyes belong to Cody, that absolutely adorable boy that arrived and upted the cutness up to one hundred! I don't even care about his personality, he's just so cute and manly!'", Blaineley was then shown facing the audience, "So she only likes him for his personality, hmm, let's see how many Coderra supporters there are now!", she then looks at the screen which is showing a guage, and shows that 15% of Coderra supporters have now stopped shipping it.

Josh - "Blaineley, is this really necessary?"

Margery - "Stop!", is fighting the interns, "I beg of you! I'm warning you!"

Blaineley - "Let's read the more JUICY posts now!", she then cleared her throat, "Oh this is just rich! 'Okay, so now that this blog is a good months old, I'm going to post my new Cody themed sex toys!", the screen then shows pictures of a Cody shaped butt plug, a Cody themed vibrator, and a cody themed dildo, "'I'm making some for the other contestants too!", the entire peanut gallery then becomes disturbed, and now 50% of Coderra supporters have stopped shipping it.

Margery - "STOP THIS NOW!"

Blaineley - "Oh, and let's go on about how she keeps warm in the arctic!", she then plays a clip of Sierra in the confessional of the crashed plane, removing two skin-coloured pieces of tape from her armpits and revealing quite thick armpit hair from her pits.

Margery - "She said she shaved those!"

Blaineley - "Well, she didn't", she then shows various posts including one from a anonymous gent that said 'I'm not Gay, but there's something about Tyler's cum.', "That one is creepy, and now one from our Sierra herself, "'NO! Cody should be the one in porn! His cuteness NEEDS to be in porn! I WANT CODY PORN! CODY PORN CODY PORN CODY PORN!'", "So she's acknowledging that she only likes him for his looks, and also wants porn of him even though he's under-aged.", now 75% of Coderra fans are no longer shipping the couple.

Margery - "Sierra, Mommy will get back at her for this! MOMMY WILL GET BACK AT HER FOR THIS!"

Blaineley - "And while it does get worse than this, the rest of the posts on this website are describing very perverse sexual acts and various requests for artwork including Duncan and Cody in BDSM with paddles and dildos, Cody having sex with both Justin and Heather, Josh making out with Justin, Alejandro and Tyler doing it, Tyler and Trent doing it, One of the hotties and Cody having casual buttsex, Bridgette sucking off Alejandro and Mephiles having sex with Courtney, and Ezekiel having sex with Beth.", Blaineley then smiled, "I'm surprised nobody's requested me having sex with Cody or Josh...or Justin.", at this point everyone was now highly disturbed. 80% of Coderra fans had stopped supporting the couple by now. "For the record, all of them were requested by Sierra herself."

Margery - "FUCK YOU, FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW, FUCK YOU!", is then dragged off by interns.

**[BLOG READING ENDS]**

"Alright!", Blaineley then clapped her hands together, "Blog reading over!"

"That was mean!", Sadie angrily said to Blaineley.

"I don't care.", Blaineley then turned to the screen, "Our new total is", the money then went up and revealed it was, $992,999, "Oh come on!"

"Great", Josh then looked up, "We're now nearly over, Margery had to be dragged off of the set, and we still haven't reached our goal!"

"Luckily", Blaineley then said, "I know just the final trick to keep the drama going and get us the rest of what we need!", she then turned to the still sick Geoff and Bridgette who were both still there, "But, you two might not like it!"

"As long as it's not any more blog posts", Bridgette said, "Go for it."

"very well", Blaineley then stood, "The only person more popular than Bridgette and Eva with the female demographic, is Alejandro!", she then gestured to the screen as a clip of Alejandro with his hair in a ponytail sprayed on sun tan lotion in the nice shores of some unknown place, and he was also in a red speedo.

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Uh-Huh!", Blaineley responded, "Check it out Bridgette, Audience research tells us the people loved it when you drooled over, fabulandro!", Bridgette was then offended as she sneezed once more.

"I'm sorry", she then sneezed and took out a bag, "I have a boyfriend!", she then put the bag over her head and turned away, "I'm not even looking!"

"Keep those donations coming!", Blaineley said to the audience, "And I'll keep the drama coming! Bridgette you have got to see this!", the screen now showed a clip of Alejandro running across a beach in his speedo and his hair in a ponytail.

"Stop it, Blaineley!", Bridgette replied, bag still over her head, but then she turned around, "Ah, has he, got his ponytail in?", is was with that that once more, the phones started ringing. The total of donations then went up to $999, 0000.

"We're up to Nine Hundred Nintey Nine dollars already!", Blaineley cheered, and then waved herself with her hand, "Oh, the Drama!"

"I'm sorry", Bridgette said, turning to Geoff, "Thanks for being so cool about this, babe.", she then sneezed in her bag, "You're the best!"

"It's easy to be cool when I've got you by my side babe", Geoff replied, sneezed and then kissed Bridgette's bag.

"No!", Blaineley then complained, "No kissing!", she then saw the phones had stopped ringing, "Augh, you ruined all the drama! Well, we tried. Let's see our new tally", she and everyone then turned to the screen, as it revealed they had actually reached their large goal of $1,000,000 much to Blaineley's pleasant surprise, "Oh thank god! We actually made our goal!"

"YES!", Josh happily cheered, standing up, "We did it, Blaineley, WE DID IT!", everyone in the studio then happily cheered with him except for the now gone Margery. "You did it, Blaineley! You did it! It worked! It worked! I KNEW we would be lost without you!"

"Well of course you would", Blaineley replied, "Why else am I here?", she then turned to the audience, "So, thanks to your donations and our hard work, the plane will now be able to actually have a good take off from Antarctica once more, and the third season of Total Drama can continue! Stay tuned for all the dirtiest juice, lovely couples, unless it's Coderra, and more on Total Drama World Tour!"

"With me and Blaineley staying here!", Josh added in.

"I thought you wanted your jobs at Celebrity Manhunt back!", Bridgette added in.

"We tried", Josh answered, "They said no."

"See you next time!", Blaineley then interrupted in, "On Total Drama World TOur!", with that this aftermath episode came to a close and faded out to credits. The plane saved, the show can now go on. Everything, was now fine. For now, at least.


	13. Newf Kids on the Rock

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris McLean as usual said to recap the previous episode and begin the new one, "Our plane crash landed in Antarctica, where the contestants had to face the coldest challenge of the series! Sierra slaughtered plenty of innocent animals over Cody, who along with Beth ended up with a cold due to being frozen! Alejandro also did some work with Bridgette, got one kiss, and also got her stuck to a pole! And alas, it was Bridgette that was sent rafting away, for pole kissing! Not only that, but thanks to a wicked Telethon on the Aftermath Show, we now gained enough money to help repair the Louvre and Eiffel Tower in France, but most importantly of all, get the plane back up and running!", Chris and Dr. Pennywise were then physically shown in the cockpit of the plane, "Who will go next? WHAT will go down next? Will I be even more gorgeous by the end?"

"YES!", Sierra's voice said all the way from first class.

"Find out!", Chris continued, "Tonight! On Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that recap, the episode had officially began. Though first was the intro sequence, of course. After that, the actual episode opened up. This episode opened up with Veronica, Cody, Eva and Heather all sitting in the economy class, but Noah and Gwen both mysteriously absent from said room. Heather was brushing Veronica's hair to it's normal state, and was also soon going to put it back in it's ponytail form. Eva was listening to her Mp3 player, while Cody was simply casually sitting around in the room.

"Great.", Veronica commented, "Now First class is going to smell like male."

"Hey.", Cody replied, "Right here!"

"Oh please", Veronica then mocked, "You are not male, you're too skinny and weak to be one, you are definitely a female in a male's body!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well", Cody then smirked, "At least I don't have black hair growing between my toes!", it was at that remark that Eva lightly smiled, having slightly heard it, and Heather laughed. Veronica however nudged her with her elbow to stop said laughter.

"Shut up!", Veronica replied, embarrassed now, "It's an Heredity problem!"

"You still got it!", Cody replied.

"Well, I have an excuse!", Veronica defended herself with, "Plus, at least I get it plucked, right, Wannabe One?", Heather then cringed at both the nickname and the memories.

"Whatever you say", Cody said, continuing to smirk, "Whatever you say."

"Hey!", Heather then exclaimed, "I have something better to talk about, where did Noah and Gwen go? Is Alejandro with them?!"

"Relax", Cody assured her, "They just went to the dining hall to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because", the voice of Sierra said from the vents, just before she crashed down from them, much to everyone's disturbed surprise, even Eva's. "Because Noah likes her!"

"What were you doing in the vents?!", Heather, Veronica and Cody all asked in unison.

"I was looking at the top of Cody's head!", Sierra replied, "Alejandro advised it, since he realized that I was having Cody withdrawl. I was starting to twitch and have slight signs of seizures without the foaming.", Cody was very disturbed by that, "And I also was starting to feel like bugs were crawling all over me.", of course while saying that, everyone was unaware Alejandro was secretly listening by the door, "The point is, Noah has a secret crush on Gwen and has had said crush ever since Season One! It's everything I'm hopeful for really, I refuse to let NoCo come close to EVER happening!"

"Noah likes Gwen!?", Veronica and Heather both replied, surprised.

"What would he see in her?!", Heather answered back, "She's GWEN!"

"Exactly", Veronica added, "Plus, she's obsessed with Trent and probably in a secret lesbo sex group with Fat Ass one."

"You mean LeShawna", Sierra corrected.

"Look would you just leave?!", Veronica said to the purple-haired girl, "You're not on our team anymore!"

"Well, since i've seen Cody", Sierra replied, "Okay!", Sierra then did as Veronica ordered, Alejandro hurried back to first class as she did so. Obviously he had a new plan in mind. As she did so, Veronica got an idea for her next elimination scheme as well.

"Cody, leave.", she said to her younger cousin, "Now."

"What?"

"Me and Heather are now talking alliance business, so leave."

"Just go, Cody", Heather said to him more nicely, "She won't stop until you do.", Cody got up and followed as Heather said, leaving into the dining hall.

"Heather, I think I have a way to get rid of Trent this episode", Veronica said, Heather listening in, "This episode, counting the Aftermaths, is the thirteenth episode. And if I'm right, with no calendar on this plane except in Chris' personal quarters, it may as well be a friday today. So I say, we put Trent's superstitions, to the test.", Heather and Veronica then both looked at eachother with menacing smirks, deciding on the latest plan. Cody on the other hand, had walked into the dining hall were Noah and Gwen were still enjoying their time alone with eachother. Gwen was laughing at one of Noah's jokes.

"That's so true!", Gwen commented as she laughs, "She is like that!"

"Totally", Noah replied with a smirk, "Not even snakes would like her. And as for Sierra, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets rabies soon enough just from thinking one of the rats on this thing is Cody.", Gwen snickered at that thought.

"You mean that hasn't happened already?", Gwen added in, her and Noah both laughing. Cody then walked up to them, and was smiling at Noah's progress with Gwen.

"You two sure like you're having fun!", Cody replied, getting Noah and Gwen's sudden attention.

"We are.", Noah answered, "Why are you here?"

"Veronica and Heather are talking their strategy, and well, they kicked me out", Cody explained, "So, gettin' the girl, eh Noah?", Noah then lightly blushed, Gwen was pretty shocked.

"What are you talking about?", Noah replied nervously, "We're just, friends, Cody."

"Hey, I'm happy for ya two!", Cody replied, "You two kinda do fit!", Gwen and Noah both scowled at Cody. "If ya need the Codester's help, I'd be glad to give ya some advice!"

"Oh yeah", Noah mocked, "I'd totally want dating advice from the person who is known for being not exactly the best at daitng tips."

"Hey!"

"To his credit", Gwen added, "It's probably because he keeps flirting with people like Heather."

"Well", Cody replied, "The offer still stands, if ya need help, I'd be glad to offer-", suddenly Sierra walked into the room holding her laptop made of a pizza box.

"O.M.G!", she commented, "This could be it! Noah is finally going to reveal his crush on Gwen! I MUST catch every-", suddenly a highly embarrassed and blusing Noah darted right passed Sierra and out of the room. Gwen too had a visibly awkward look to her face, and the laughter of both Heather and Veronica could be heard from economy class and Chris and Chef's from the cockpit, Cody, Sierra and Gwen were the only ones not laughing. Sierra was offended, "Ugh, Rude! You could have at least told her your feelings!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Miss Stalkerlicious, had better at least leave SOON!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went onto First class, where Alejandro, Trent and Tyler were enjoying the now nice seats, Trent was practicing his guitar, Alejandro just relaxing, and Tyler visibly nervously looking at the two of them. Beth and Ezekiel were on the couch, Ezekiel seeming nervous and wanting to finally tell Beth something. Sierra was just beginning to re-enter the room, having been kicked out by Gwen of course, and was happily excited when she saw Ezekiel and Beth talking like this.

"So, Beth", Ezekiel said, "When you said we could be more than friends, does that mean...we're dating, eh?"

"Awww!", Beth replied, "Are you asking me out? That's so sweet!"

"Well", Ezekiel nervously replied, "If you wanna go out with me, I'll go out with you! I mean...you should get a choice!"

"You're the only guy to ever ask me out!", Beth said back, "So sure I'll go out with you and see how long it goes!", Ezekiel then excitedly smiled back at her, "Before I came here, I was gonna ask my third cousin twice removed Brady to pretend to be my boyfriend, but now I'm so glad I didn't!"

"Me too!", while hearing this, Alejandro just rolled his eyes, but then noticed Tyler's nervous looking around deal, and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Tyler?", Alejandro questioned, "Why so nervous?"

"NOTHING!", Tyler yelled out, "...I mean, nothing.", this got both Alejandro and Trent to look at eachother, and then Tyler, with raised eyebrows.

"Tell us", Alejandro furtherly questioned, "We're all a team in here!...for now, at least."

"Not with Sierra on our team!", Tyler replied, noticing Sierra back in the room, "Or in the game period! She'd tell everyone else, or her whole blog! It's that big a secret I need to keep right now!"

"How about you tell one of us privately?", Trent then asked, "In a room where Sierra wouldn't find out?"

"Later!", Tyler replied, "If I...want to.", Alejandro then continued to grow more suspicios, when suddenly the plane finally landed. Except, it didn't land on land for once. Instead, the plane was making various dips and dives over the ocean, heading right for Newfoundland, a province of Canada along the eastern shore. Sierra of course noticed this as she looked out the first class window.

"Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean?", she commented, but then the plane went back up, "Oh, no we're not...Why are we landing in the middle of the-Oh no we're not, Why are we landing in the middle of the-"

"Ugh!", Alejandro complained, holding his stomach, "Could you just land already?! My Stomach can not take much more of this!", he then held back puking, "I've just eaten not more than a few seconds ago! So please, break soon already!",

"Hahahahahahaha!", Chris and Chef both laughed together with eachother in the cockpit, at Alejandro's misery. Just then, the plane finally slid across on the ocean, for some reason not sinking as it literally stopped right in the middle of the ocean leading to Newfoundland.

"Attention all Total Drama passangers", Chris said over the intercom, "In Accordance with emergency landing procedures, you will now be showed the nearest exit!", suddenly Alejandro, Sierra, Tyler, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Gwen, Cody, Veronica, Heather and Eva were all pushed out of one of the doors and into the waters by none other than Chef. All of them complaining along the way, of course. Following that, Dr. Pennywise came up to the door.

"Is anyone hurt?", he said with worry in his voice, "Do you need help?!"

"We're good!", all of the remaining twelve contestants said in unison.

"Yeah, perfectly fine!", Cody added, "No need to operate!"

"Alright!", he replied, "I'm going to continue helping that Leopard Seal we hurt, it's threatening to sue me personally! I don't know why, all I'm doing is using my hitting with rock technique along with my slap with raw fish technique!", he then left back to his makeshift infirmary. Chef looking back suspiciously and disturbed back at him, before shaking his head in thinking the other man was bonkers. Focus then went back over to the remaining contestants, all of them in water, and Noah of course still being awkward around Gwen after what Sierra revealed. Especially when he and Gwen were in a position where it looked like they were cuddling. As such, he pulled himself away from her.

"Hehehe", Noah replied, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine", Gwen responded, "It's alright...so you really do like me?", suddenly she noticed Noah was nowhere to be seen. Making her surprised. She then realized a possible answer, Sierra was literally right behind her and panting like a dog. "Do you mind?!"

"Sorry", Sierra replied, "It's just, Cody's hair is wet!", she then continued panting like a dog, as Cody then hid behind Heather, highly disturbed. Alejandro couldn't help but snicker at all of this, so many ideas for elimination were now right before him, but of course, he had to pick just one for now. The others would be waiting. Veronica meanwhile, was busy swimming up to Trent with her own scheme in mind.

"Trent, I think I would like to share something I've discovered with you", Veronica said to him, "I know we haven't gotten on the right foot all the time, but think about, I did let you speak via satellite in the first Aftermath despite you still being in the game!"

"Just get it over with", Trent bluntly said to her, "I don't trust you or Heather in the slightest."

"Well, it's the thirteenth episode", Veronica said to him.

"So?"

"So", Veronica continued, "It could be a Friday. Infact", she then held up a calender she deliberately crossed out a week until it was on a friday, "I got this before we were pushed in!", Trent then gasped, "Now, it's not the 13th of the month, but, it's Friday on the 13th episode of the season! So, it COULD still count."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - He gasps, "It's Friday, on a thirteenth?! Why didn't anyone tell me! Now I really need to watch myself! No crack touching, hopefully no ladders! Oh god please tell me Chris won't make me walk under a ladder!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Veronica then swam away from Trent, Alejandro was revealed to be next to Heather.

"You know", he began to her, "I don't see why you keep trusting Veronica, it's clear she's holding you back. I've seen your potential, I think you're much better without her."

"Oh trust me", Heather answered, "I'll get rid of her eventually! But until then, I won't make the mistake of doing that! For now at least, so why don't you go mind your own business?!"

"Very well", Alejandro remarked, "But just remember, when you are tired of her abuse, remember that she can't evade elimination forever.", he then swam away from the glaring Heather with a wink, as a scowling Veronica arrived.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Oh, he is good!", she then sighs in pleasure over him.

**[STATIC]**

Heather - Is missing with the camera to get the tape out, "I want the tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris was driving up to all of the contestants wearing a green raincoat with hat and such, plus black boots, and also using a fishing boat to do said driving. He also honked the horn as he stopped infront of all of the final 12.

"Hello ya gowdy anchorshores!", Chris said to all of them in a slight irish accent, "Ever been to sea?"

"What with the who now?", Cody asked in response. Sierra however, gasped.

"It must be Newfoundland!", Sierra commented, "Chris is originally form blowmedon Highlands!", Cody was disturbed by her knowing this, of course.

"Aye!", Chris said from his boat, "It's a finey homecoming for ye old Chris McLean! Canada's east coast!"

"Birth place of Canada's beautifulest host!", Sierra then nearly sank, but rose back up and spat water out of her mouth, "Okay, just remember that Sibera, Russia is the birth place of the nastiest one!", Cody was offended by the last remark towards his mother, as was Veronica in thinking it was about her.

"Aww thanks!", Chris replied, "And I will! Newfoundland is just a hop and a skip, that-a-way!", he then pointed to what appeared to be open and endless ocean, along with a goose flying towards them. However, said goose had a heart-attack and literally imploded on itself due to that. FOcus then went right back to Chris, "First part of the challenge, swim over to your team's boat and start paddling! To keep this interesting", he then pointed to Noah and Gwen, "Since you're a team of just two, you're boat has been set up with an outboard motor!"

"What?", Gwen happily replied, "Then we're totally gonna win this!"

"Yay", Noah replied, still nervous around Gwen, "Woo-hoo.", the other teams however, were all glaring at them. Focus then shifted over to Veronica, Eva, Cody and Heather as all of them were swimming close to eachother for a speech.

"Listen up, Amazons!", Veronica said to her team, "Eva, since you are the toughest on our team, I think you should make sure there aren't any stragglers like Cody when we swim, and as for Heather, carry Cody so he doesn't become a straggler!"

"I can swim there no problem!", Cody replied, "When I took scouts I was dunked and thrown in the lakes so much, you wouldn't beleive how good a swimmer I am!"

"You took scouts?", Heather questioned, "I thought you're family was rich?!"

"We are, kind of...my mom is", Cody answered, "It was a scout camp specifically for rich and wealthy kids."

"Oh", Heather replied, "Then that's still respectable.", Cody theen smiled at that compliment, Sierra on the other hand, snarled at it.

"Enough!", Veronica interrupted, "We have other things to focus on! And Cody, as for you, you have to prove you are a good swimmer! That is, if you can deal with the pressure.", Veronica smirked when she insulted him like that, while Cody gulped. "I mean, now all of us will be looking forward for you to prove that you can do it, and you will greatly dissapoint Heather if you fail!", Cody then furtherly became worried.

"Let's just start swimming!", Eva rudely interrupted, swimming towards Team Amazon's boat. Veronica, Heather and Cody quickly followed after her.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "To be honest, my crush on Heather has kind of weakened since the days back in Season One, but I still like her somewhat! But my competition in that right now seems to be Alejandro...heheh. If he likes her back, there's no way I'll compete with him at all! And as for Justin, I like him too, equally with Heather, but I bet he's forgotten about liking me by this time, with alot of girls and guys alike talking to him probably...and, well, Veronica pressuring me so much doesn't help! Ugh, probably should've asked one of them out by now. But I can't pick which one I like more! I can't tell! So much pressure!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Veronica, Eva, Cody and Heather were all swiming right passed Noah and Gwen. Alejandro, Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel, Beth and Sierra were doing the same to their boat as well. Noah and Gwen however, weren't moving. Mainly due to Noah's nervousness.

"Come on, Noah!", Gwen said, grabbing Noah's hand which didn't help much, "Get a move on!"

"Uhhhh, okay.", Noah said, letting Gwen pull him, "If you say so..."

"You know", Gwen said to him, "You need to move if you wanna go faster."

"I'm fully aware."

"Is that about what Sierra revealed back on the plane?"

"No.", Noah sarcastically remarked, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well, just so you know, I don't mind you having a crush on me", Gwen replied, much to Noah's shock, "It's better than having Cody crush on me, you're not flirting with me every five seconds."

"Haha", Noah laughed, "Cody wouldn't be too bad, but yeah, he does do that to his crushes.", Noah then smiled at Gwen, "So...before we do this, which one of us do you think should be more the girl and the guy? Since I'm sure Sierra's about to gush over the topic."

"How about instead of girl and guy, it's who's the Noah and who's the Gwen?"

"Much better.", Noah replied, the two laughing as they swam towards their team's boat. Sierra hyperventalating in a bag while she saw them doing so, disturbing her team in the process, except Trent who was looking around with a paranoid look for anything that was typically associated with bad luck. Speaking of which, it was Team CIRRRH, thanks to Alejandro, that became the first team to reach their boats.

"Good work my little porpoises!", Alejandro commented as he helped Tyler up to the boat with his hands, but then noticed Trent looked paranoid, "Uh, Trent? Is something wrong?"

"Black Cats don't swim, do they?", Trent asked, worried about his luck, "And are there cracks on this boat? Oh no, they're are what looks like cracks in the wood! Don't let me step on any!"

"Trent, relax!", Alejandro assured him, patting him on the shoulder as he was stepping in a position that he wasn't on any of the slight but not real cracks in the wooden boards. "Just sit in the boat like you're lying on a couch!", Trent then did that, he sighed in relief. "There, and why are you so-"

"It could be a friday!", Trent exclaimed, "On the Thirteenth episode! It's Friday on a 13th!"

"Dude", Tyler replied as Beth helped Ezekiel and herself up on the boat, "Seriously?", it was then that Alejandro focused on Sierra instead, noticing she was still gazing and panting like a dog at Cody swimming.

"Trent, the finishing nets?"

"Right here!", Trent then tossed Alejandro the fishing notes and went back to being paranoid. Alejandro then tossed the fishing notes and began pulling Sierra to the boat with the help of Beth, Tyler and Ezekiel. Sierra was pouting as they did so, of course.

"I was looking at Cody!", Sierra angrily said to them, "A.k.a, IMPORTANT BUSINESS!"

"You can look at Cody more on the shore!", Alejandro said to her as she was pulled onto the back of the boat, "Or when we're back on the plane. For right now, we have a challenge to focus on, and that includes you as of recently!", just then things went back to Team Amazon, just as Cody and Veronica both reached their boat at the same time, literally tying as the one who entered it.

"MADE IT!", they both said in unison, then glaring at eachother, "No, I was here first!", they also said in unison, "UGH!"

"I was here first!", Cody replied, "I have more experience swimming, I've done it more times than you!"

"I was trained to swim for plenty of movies!", Veronica replied, "So I have more screen-time shown swimming than you do! Plus, my father is a former ship captain, and still takes me plenty of yacht trips!"

"He's my uncle too!"

"Just shut up and do the damn challenge!", Eva said as her and Heather got into the boat, "You can discuss this later!", Veronica and Cody both folded arms and looked away from eachother angrily.

"I was held back by pressure!", Cody commented.

"Shut up!", Eva then sternly responded, right before Veronica said her comeback. Just then, Chris drove up to them once more on his much larger boat.

"Hi there Tourists!", Chris greeted them with, "Ready to row-row-row your boats? The first two teams to make it to shore will take part in the final challenge! Oh, and if you land some seafood or the Micheal Jackson token along the way, you'll get a special reward and of course, if it's the token, will over-ride the winning team's victory! Now, on your marks, get set! GO!", with that he honked his boat's horn. Gwen instantly began revving up her and Noah's boat's engine, while the other teams instantly started rowing their boats.

"See you on land!", Alejandro mocked Team Amazon as he and his team passed right by them.

"UGH!", Veronica and Heather both complained as he did so.

"We have to get ahead of him NOW!", Heather proclaimed to her team.

"Let ME handle that part!", Veronica replied, pulling out a red megaphone and sitting at the front of the boat infront of the others, "I will be your coach during this boat ride, you all keep rowing HARD!", focus then went to Gwen, still pulling the chain of her boat's engine.

"UGH!", Gwen complained, "Of course, we get the good boat and it's engine barely works!"

"I knew there was a catch at one point", Noah said, putting his hands into the water, "I guess Chris was going to force me to do labor one day anyway."

"Don't worry", Gwen replied, "I'm sure you'll get a break if we ever do it.", Noah then blushed at that statement.

"Heh, well, um...heh...I guess you do know me surprisingly well."

"You never came off as a top to me, even to girls."

"Guess today is just Noah gets embarrassed day.", Gwen snickered at Noah's remark.

"Yep, guess so."

"Noah!", Chris called out, looking at his own calendar, "How did you know?!", Noah and Gwen both raised eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously after he said that. Focus then went back to Team Amazon, now under the command of Veronica while Heather was using the back-side fishing rod.

"STROKE!", Veronica yelled from her megaphone, "STROKE!..STROKE!..STROKE!...STROKE! COME ON, STROKE!", focus then went over to Team CIRRRRH as Sierra was pulling in a cage of Lobsters from the sea.

"Oooh!", Sierra commented, picking up one of the lobsters, "This one reminds me of Cody!", she then picked up another one, "And this one too!", she then gasped, "I keep these as pets, and name this one Cody 2.0, and this one Cody 3.0!", the two lobsters then both snapped at her, "HEY! No pinching mommy, Codies!", they snapped at her again, one grabbed her ponytail but she pulled it off, it was Cody 2. "No! Bad Cody 2.0!", "Trent, you take them and give them a time out in the corners!"

"Uhhhh", the still paranoid Trent replied, "Are Lobsters known for being bad luck?"

"UGH!", Sierra groaned, "Tyler, you do it!", when she held them out, both of them snapped Tyler right on his wrists.

"OW!", Tyler hissed, "God damn it! They almost took my hand off!"

"Oh that is it!", Sierra fussed at the two lobsters, "You two are going to get serious time outs when we get back on the plane!", all of her team looked at her with highly disturbed looks.

"Sierra", Alejandro said to her, standing like a military leader at the front end of the boat, one foot/boot on the edge the other in the boat, "Please put them back in the cage, maybe?"

"YES!", Sierra exclaimed, putting the cage onto the boat and shoving them in out, "THAT is your time out, you bad boys!", she was even wagging her finger at them, until one of them snapped it with their pinchers, "GAH!", Alejandro just facepalmed and rolled her eyes in response to that, before Chris commented on the situation.

"Who's gonna make it to the rock?", Chris commented on both Team Amazon and Team CIRRRRH, then going over to talking of Team Victory, "And who's going to the chopping block?", he was then physically shown in his boat and spoke with an irish accent, "Find out after the breakeride!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey! Are you sick and tired of all the boring mono-coloured stuff in your house? Do you wanna just spruce things up a bit? Well, cry no more! Introducing, the spray-on decor spray! That's right! Now you can literally order your personal decoration to spray onto all of your technologies! Your computer? You want it to have a Sonic the Hedgehog or Chris McLean decor on it's mono-coloured parts! You can make your game consoles have the appearance of any of your favourite cartoon characters! Your favourite celebrities! And even more! Even pick scenes! Our specially made spray will be just like on cartoons! Spraying a perfect image without any logic or realism put in! Mianly because it uses special programming to specifcally put pieces of the spray at the particular point in time! Just follow all the instructions listed on the cans, and you're good to go! So call now and you'll get two for the price of one! Call now!", he then ends with the usual fast warnings and call information.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"This is ridiculous!", Gwen complained, now resorting to kicking the engine, "Are you kidding me, Chris?!"

"That's us now"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's forgiven.", Noah then turned to Chris' boat too, "Seriously, are you kidding us?"

"UGH, it's pointless!", Gwen said, still trying to rev up the engine, "I bet Veronica sabotaged the thing, I think there's a dent on it."

"I did no such thing!", Veronica replied, hiding a wrench in her back pocket, and remember back to while she was swimming off-screen and threw a wrench right before Team Victory got to their boat, it landed in the water though, but then she went back to the present and to ordering her team, "STROKE...STROKE...STROKE!", focus then went back to Team Victory, Gwen and Noah glaring towards Veronica's boat as Chris' boat drove up to them and he sounded the chime to signal a song.

"What?!", Gwen and Noah said in unison, "NOW?!"

"Yes, Now!", Chris commented, "And remember, if any of you doesn't sing, you're out! So, this be your chance to leave if you feel like it!"

"The offer is tempting", Noah replied, "Let us consider and weigh all our options.", Gwen nodded with him in agreement.

"But for now", Gwen added, "Let's just get this over with."

_**[SONG - "SEA SHANTY"]** _

Alejandro - Is playing accordion, "We're heading down to newfoudland at rocky eastern shore!"

Trent - "I'll have the shrimp, muscles, cod and anything that's good luckore!"

*Goes to Team Amazon*

Heather - "I can't get a thing to bite so we better get there first!"

Veronica - "So harder faster both of you for the win work up a thirst!", uses megaphone to Cody and Eva, "STROKE, STROKE, STROKE!"

*Goes to Team Victory*

Gwen - Is still pulling the lever and chain of the engine, "It's a Sea Shanty, and it's darn catchy!", finally gets it to work, "Yes, come on Noah you're turn!"

Noah - Is about to speak but the song deliberately cuts off before he does so.

*Goes to Team CIRRRRH*

Tyler - "Sierra you're a nutcase but you sure can catch a fish!"

Sierra - Is holding a giant fish, "Mix Fire by times, my partner he's Cody! If you want the next Cody he's all yours!"

Beth & Ezekiel - "That doesn't even rhyme!"

*Goes to Team Amazon*

Cody & Eva - "Trying Hard miss Bitchy, our arms are getting fried!"

Heather - "Veronica, do you see?"

Veronica - "Could it be?", looks to see a wrecked yacht with many skeletons and dead people all around it, but there is a sparkle coming from it, "Steer hard starboard side!"

*Goes to Team Victory*

Gwen - "It's the Sea Shanty, and it's darn catchy!"

Noah - "It looks like you get me, with your sea shanty!"

_**["SEA SHANTY" ENDS]** _

"Well", Noah smugly replied as Gwen and him had now finally started their motor, "Looks like we're still in the game, together."

"Yeah!", Gwen happily replied, "We might just make it!"

"True!", Chris said from his boat behind them, "But maybe not for looong! You might wanna take a look over thereby!", they turned around to see they were coming right up against an iceberg. Noah jumped right into Gwen's arms at the sight, and Gwen screamed too. Gwen however, pulled the level and steered before they could run into it.

"That was close!", Gwen commented, both her and Noah relieved at their close call.

"I believe you've spoken a bit too soon", Noah then pointed to another iceberg, which they couldn't avoid. However, they were simply smacked around like pinballs around each of these large icebergs until going up one like it was a massive ramp, ramming right into an old lady flying on a large goose, knocking said lady and goose into the water, and falling right down with a crash onto the coast that was the goal. Not only that, but with they way they landed, Gwen was ontop of Noah, kissing him. Sierra's gushing could be heard from far way. Once they noticed it, Noah and Gwen blushed and pulled away from eachother, nervous.

"Awwww!", Chris said from inside the nearby building, "So cute!"

"Well plaid, aptly named team", Alejandro said, his team's boat coming in from nearby, Sierra making motions with her hands like she was taking endless amounts of pictures.

"We beat you?!", a surprised Noah replied, still lying on the ground with Gwen sitting ontop of him.

"YES!", him and Gwen both cheered in unison with eachother. Suddenly, Chris arrived from the building and onto the scene using a random jetpack he had on his back.

"In a totally random and out of nowhere finish", he commented, "Team Victory has won the first part of the challenge! Team Chris is Really Really Really Super Ultra Mega Daaaa-aaaammmn Hot, is in a close and average second!"

"Hey", Gwen pointed out, "Team Amazon seems to be in last!"

"OH NO!", Sierra gasped, "CODY?! CODY?! BETH, GO SWIM OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR CODY!"

"No!", Beth exclaimed right back, much to Sierra's further gasp.

"WHAT?!"

"Last time I helped you I ended up frozen in a black of ice!", Beth replied, "What if this time I ended eaten by the Killer Whale you nearly killed or by that killer robotic! I've been pushed around enough by Heather, I'm not going to let it start from you!"

"You tell her, Beth!", Ezekiel added in, Sierra growling at her.

"FINE!", Sierra yelled back, "I'll go myself!"

"If you do!", Chris interrupted, "Your team will not be the winning team!", upon hearing that, Alejandro immediately grabbed Sierra by the ponytail, tripping her down onto the ground.

"Sierra", Alejandro said to her, "Cody and his team will be here shortly, just tend to Cody 2 and 3."

"Fine", Sierra said with a sigh, picking up the lobster cage, "I got better names for them! Cody Junior 1 and Cody Junior 2! That way they don't sound like robots!"

"So", Trent then brought up, "We're just gonna forget about Cody and his team?", just then focus shifted over to Team Amazon as they were searching the inside of the crashed yacht over by the rocks they had discovered. There were dozens of dead bodies lying all over the place, lots of blood, and even some skeletons. Needless to say, Heather, Cody and Veronica were disgusted by the surroundings.

"Hey!", Cody suddenly dsicovered, picking up a poster, "It's about some band called Der Schnitzel Kickers...and the main singer kinda looks..familiar."

"That's a retarded name for a band", Veronica commented, "Sounds Swedish, which is probably why."

"Are you really insulting an entire country's music?"

"Yes, I am. Now Heather, keep looking for the token! I know I saw a sparkle, and it has to be somewhere on this yacht crash!", suddenly, Cody heard the sounds of someone struggling in another room, and it startled him.

"Hey!", Cody said, pointing to the room, "Over there!", he was of course pointing to a room that was once the dining hall of the yacht, a once fancy and well organized room with the Chef and kitchen workers all dead near the doorway. Eva of course pushed open the door, and once they saw the source of the noise, all of Team Amazon gasped in shock.

"Is that-", they were all cut off by Chris' clever editing skills.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "So I'm small, but quick, I can swim pretty dang good, and did I mention that I have some good observation skills? Seriously, I can pick-up stuff not even my parents know! But, I don't want to come off like I brag or anything, I'm not going to start looking like my cousin! But that's how I found-"

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ABRUPTLY CUT OFF]

Following that sequence, Chris was now standing infront of Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH as they were gathered to hear the next part of the challenge.

"Alright you tourists!", he said to them, "It's time to start the next round! Now, I was gonna have Team Amazon be cleaning out all the seafood you guys caught, and also chuggin' some clams, but since none of them are here for whatever reason they may have, it looks like we'll just have to move on to the next part of the challenge anyway! Hahaha!"

"So what about the special reward for the team that brings in seafood?", Alejandro then questioned.

"That was gonna be your reward!", Chris answered, "So instead, just imagine in your mind Veronica or Heather, or both, doing it instead while we do the last challenge! How's that for a reward!"

"Well, shame we can't actually have it", Alejandro replied, "But I guess the mental imagery will do for now."

"O-M-G!", Sierra replied, "Cody doing hard work! That's such SEXY imagery! Can I imagine him doing it naked?!", everyone then looked at her with a disturbed facial expression, "I remember my dream about him riding a wonder horse in my back yard! And that was before I even knew him! Oooh, ooh, can I think of that?", by then the two Cody Jrs were trying to break free from their cage being held by Sierra, not wanting her to be their 'mommy'. "I ended up picking thorns out of my ass for like a week!", Chris and everyone then continued looking at her with highly disturbed looks, "Because I jumped out the window!", everyone was even more disturbed and confused, "To get on the horse!", once more, same looks, "Ooh! I have a scar if you wanna-"

"CHALLENGE TIME!", Chris quickly interrupted much to everyone but Sierra's happiness, "CHALLENGE TIME, CHALLENGE TIME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHALLENGE TIME!", following that Chris had everyone inside of the wooden Newfoundland kitchen building, seated at a table. Team CIRRRRH on the left, Team Victory on the right. Chris was of course, more than ready to start the second and final parts of the challenge, "Alright! Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party!", he announced to them all, "In this part of the competition, it's Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, verus Team Noah and Gwen! In a screeching-in relay! Screeching in is a traditional pass-time the locals do to welcome newcomers"!, he then put to large jugs down on the table, "First you have to sip a whole jug of apple scider!"

"Does it bring good luck?", Trent questioned, constantly counting off 'nine' with his fingers. "Are there at least nine jars?!"

"I don't know and I don't know!", Chris answered, "But I made a mistake, it was supposed to be Apple Scider Vinegar! It'll grow some hair on your chest!"

"Can you please give some salt or pepper?", Trent replied, twitching, "PLEASE?!"

"Maybe later if you make it to first class", Chris replied, "Now we barely have much time left so we gotta get this over with! Beth and Sierra much each finish a whole bottle! After which they can tag Ezekiel, Tyler or Alejandro or all of them to decphyer a traditional saying spoken by my cousin, Jerd McLean!", suddenly from the door a short man who resembled Chris but wore a yellow raincoat with hat and black boots along with having orange hair and a beard covering most of his face.

"How's a cotton-derbine?", Jerd said once he made his introduction to the present contestants, all of them confused by what he was saying.

"Then, Trent will be tagged!", Chris explained, "Who will have to kiss a cod!", Trent replied, "Like he means it!", Trent was then disturbed. "Noah, Gwen, since you're all that's left, you'll take turns, starting with Noah for the vinegar, Gwen for the decyphering, and Noah for the kissing! Just imagine it's Gwen!", Noah was then disturbed at the thought. "Now, let the screeching in begin, Gwen!", CHris and Jerd both smiled and pointed over to Gwen, who gulped.

"Well, guess I have no choice", was all Gwen said before she chugged the vinegar. She did manage to drink all of it though, but once she did she was literally screeching in, covering her throat and making a mostly kept-in scream. Noah was concerned but couldn't do anything.

"Very good! She finished it all!", Chris commented, then turned to Beth and Sierra, "Beth, Sierra, try to make it!", of course Sierra scorfed down the whole thing as well and did much the same thing as Gwen did, but Beth on the other hand wasn't effected, much to Jerd and Chris' surprise.

"Sorry.", Beth replied, "I'm unable to scream, I had my tonsels worked on a long time ago and ever since that surgery I've been unable to scream properly, guess screeching in is the same thing."

"Oh my gosh, Chris!", Sierra replied, "You didn't know that?!"

"Okay, okay!", Chris replied, "Both teams move on to the interpretation part of the challenge! Ready? Take it away, Jerd!"

"Ring da-manded the humphouse!", Jerd then spoke, confusing everyone.

"Are those even words?", Noah commented.

"Are you serious?", Alejandro questioned.

"What did he say?", both Tyler and Ezekiel questioned.

"Okay!", Gwen said, holding her crotch and jumping all about, "I think I like, seriously, SERIOUSLY need to use the bathroom right now!", suddenly Jerd snapped his fingers, Gwen got it correct.

"Correctomundo!", Chris replied.

"What?", Gwen responded.

"Jerd asked to use the bathroom like a true maritimer!", Chris explained, "Way to go, Gwen!", Gwen then was allowed to use the nearby outhouse, leaving Noah the only Team Victory member left in the building. Trent was still doing his paranoid actions. "So it looks like for now, Team Victory is actually in the process of scoring a genuine Victory for once!", Chris commented, "Now time to move on to the third and final part of the challenge!, Chef!"

"Comin' right up!", Chef then said, coming in with a bucket full of cod and throwing two right infront of both Noah and Trent, both of whom were startled at this.

"All you gotta do is smooch the cod for the win!", Chris explained to them all, "And remember, Noah, like it's Gwen!", Jerd then added in to Chris' mocking by making air-kisses. Noah shivered at the thought of kissing a fish, looking down at it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "No wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now before we kick off this part of the challenge, which Team Chris still needs to get to by the way, how about another saying from Jerd?", Chris then gave Jerd another chance to speak.

"The worse thing you can have in ya hard is a'notood!", Tyler, Ezekiel and Alejandro all looked to eachother in confusion.

"Did he say something about Owen's butt?", Ezekiel questioned.

"The kid's as smart as a bag of rockspine!", Jerd then said to his cousin.

"Oh, haha", Chris laughed, "I know! Alejandro, any guesses?"

"The worst thing you can have", Alejandro then pondered the answer, "In your head...is no teeth?", Jerd then nodded his head to show that Alejandro had guessed correctly.

"Bingo!", Chris answered, "And how true, Now Trent can ALSO move on to the cod kissing!"

"Wait!", Trent said, holding up the cod, "I need to know, will this bring me good luck if I kiss this fish?!"

"Just kiss it!", Tyler told him, "It doesn't matter!"

"Oh no!", Trent said, gasping as he looked down at the floor, "THIS FLOOR HAS CRACKS ON IT! OH MY GOD, MOM! MOM I'M SO SORRY! OH NO, SHE'S PROBABLY IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM RIGHT NOW OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOD!", suddenly the threw the cod right to the ground and literally ran and jumped out of the windows of the building, jumping into the waters with his screams, and then stop, drop and rolling on the shoreline, "NEED SALT, GOOD LUCK, NEED SALT, GOOD LUCK! SAND HAS SALT IN IT, RIGHT? RIGHT?!", Alejandro then looked and saw that Noah was actually kissing the fish at this time, imagining it was Gwen instead, and eventually pulled away for the fish to slap him in the face. Alejandro facepalmed once more, went out, and then walked over to Trent. Alejandro then pinched Trent on a pressure point by his shoulder, knocking Trent out and stopping his tyrade.

"Wow", Chris said with a laugh, "That was, AWESOME! Team Victory, or Noah, since you kissed the fish and Trent had a Total Freakout, Team Victory, ACTUALLY WINS FOR ONCE!"

"HOLD ON!", Veronica's voice said as her, Cody, Heather and Eva all walked in with Eva carrying a bag with something struggling in side of it.

"Just in time!", Chris said to Team Amazon, "You are Today's Full-On, Big-Time, Can't get any bigger, losers!"

"Oh yeah?", Veronica replied, "Wait until you see what seafood we brought with us!", she then gestured over to Heather and Eva, who shook the bag and made a tough-looking boy with a green faux-hawk and black short hair underneath it, a black shirt with a skull on the chest with cream-coloured long-sleeve shirt underneath it, and of course red sneakers and blue jean shorts. Teal eyes, a black soul patch and eye, ear and a nose bud piercing topped his appearance off. Basically, he was Duncan. "Unfortunately, we couldn't find the token on the yacht crash he was in."

"I helped find him on the yacht", Cody added, "I kinda, spotted him, haha."

"Yeah", Duncan commented, looking to Cody, "Thanks for that. Thanks for bringing me back here", he sarcastically remarked, "I TOTALLY wanted this!"

"So!", Chris replied, everyone shocked and gasping, "Duncan McQuitty Pants! Back here! Thought you could get away from ol' Chris McLean, eh? Thought you get out of the game? Well, that was cute, but it's wrong! As such, as punishment for you quitting, you are going right back to your old team that found you, so that you can spend some more time in the game, since I'm making them the runner-ups of this challenge for finding you!"

"You've got to be kidding me.", Duncan replied, crossing his arms and angrily looking at Chris, "I almost died on a yacht crash, and now this?!"

"No!", Chris mocked, "I'm not, and yes, now this!", he then turned to Team CIRRRRH, "And since Duncan is now back in the game, this challenge has been moved from being a reward challenge to an elimination challenge! So, Team Me, let's get to voting!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "With Duncan back in the game, this could be problematic for me. Hopefully he's never seen the episode where I convinced him to quit. That said, I have no choice but to vote this person off.", stamps unshown passport.

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - Sighs, "I can't take her anymore!", stamps Sierra's Passport.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "I'm voting with Beth!", stamps Sierra's passport.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I'm sorry, but for your mental health to get better.", stamps Trent's passport, but is not happy about it at all.

**[FIFTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - Is twitching and in fetal position, stamps unshown passport.

**[SIXTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Total Freakout indeed!", stamps Trent's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"WOW!", Chris (now dressed normally) said as he and Team CIRRRRH was in the elimination/Drop of Shame chamber, "Oh my god! Haha, shocker!"

"Hello?", Alejandro questioned, grabbing Chris' attention.

"Oh yeah, yeah.", Chris replied, "The Elimination, now, today's elimination was a shocker, but in the end, all of you receive a barf bag are safe! Unfortunately these are the last of the barf bags left since we had to sell all of them due to the whole France business, so...yeah. Alejandro gets the first one!", Chris then tossed Alejandro his barf bag which he perfectly caught, "Ezekiel and Beth, you get the next two!", Ezekiel and Beth were then both whacked in the face by their barf bags, "Tyler!", Chris then called out, "You get one two!", Tyler then fist pumped before being smacked in the face too. "Sierra, Trent", Chris then said, "One of you two is going home tonight!", both then looked tense, especially Sierra, "Whoever gets the final Barf Bag, is safe! Whoever doesn't, must take the Drop of Shame, and leave this season forever! Now Trent, you had a MAJOR episode today and cost your team the challenge! Very big reason for you to go. Sierra, you're just, well, you. VERY big reason for you to leave!", Sierra was offended by that remark, of course, "But in the end, the one of you two that is safe is...", he then had the classic pause, making both Trent and Sierra shake in anticipation at what the result was going to be, "Sierra!", he then tossed Sierra her barf bag, she squealed happily as Beth and Ezekiel both sighed at not getting rid of her.

"YES!", Sierra said, jumping up and down, "Oh my god!", she then fanned herself, "I survived my first Total Drama Elimination ceremony for realsies! Oh my-", she then faints right onto the ground. Trent however has now strapped on his parachute and was standing right at the drop of shame.

"Trent, wait!", Tyler then exclaimed, "I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it Tyler?"

"Well", Tyler replied, "Since Sierra's fainted, I wanna tell you that I li-"

"Half Hour show!", Chris then said, pushing Tyler away and then pushing Trent off the plane. Trent screamed as he fell off, of course. Tyler sadly sighed at this event, Alejandro however smirked, now having more of an idea of what Tyler was about to say. "So, yeah! Now you guys are down to five again! Surprised Sierra made it to this point, but whatever, goin' back to the cockpit myself!", Chris then walked away to his cockpit.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "So I've learned Tyler likes someone, someone he was too afraid to admit his like of. Was it Trent? Or was it someone else? Could be either, but what I do know is that with Trent gone, I'm the only one left for Tyler to really turn to abot this, so finding out should at least be easier.", he then laughs, "And oh yes, Veronica thinks she's so clever. Well trust me, she has no idea what I have in store for her. But I am aware she will definitely be one of the more difficult ones."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hahaha!", Chris said in the cockpit with Chef, "Stuff is about to get REAL serious!", he then began the sign-off, "So! What was Tyler meaning to say? Who does he like? Will Beth and Ezekiel last? How about Noah and Gwen? And how will Duncan fair now that he's back in the game?! Find out the answers next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with those words the episode signed off. Another episode finally finished, another person eliminated, another episode finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent *Duncan Returns to Amazons* (Canada)_


	14. Viet-BOOM!

"Previously, on Total Drama!", Chris McLean said to recap the previous episode, "Newfoundland showed us a whale of a time, despite no whales actually showing up! It also showed us, some Newfound-Love! Hahaha. Sierra exposed Noah's secret crush on Gwen since the first season, which eventually led to some awkward moments with them, and also ended, in a kiss! Meanwhile, Veronica tricked Trent into thinking today was Friday the 13th, or at least Friday ON a 13th. This resulted in Trent going pretty darn crazy if I do say so myself. Heather messed with Alejandro, who was still in the process of planning, and Sierra found her some Cody juniors! At the end of the day, Noah won it for Team Victory by kissing the fish, hey, at least you kissed Gwen first! Hahaha! Anyway, Trent failed to do so when he had a major episode freak-out, and while his team would have gotten second place, Team Amazon came in and revealed they had found Duncan McQuitterpants, who I returned to his original team and made said Team the runner-up team instead. As such, it was either Sierra or Trent that was set up to leave. In the ultimate end, it was Trent who was voted off by the most members of his team for his Total Freakout. So sad, Tyler was about to confess the truth about his dirty little secret too. But of course, he still has Alejandro to talk to! Hahaha!", he was then shown physically in the cockpit with Chef driving, "Will Tyler's secret be revealed? Will Sierra be shoved off this plane soon, or at least will Veronica will be? Who WILL be shoved out next? Find out, at the most dramatic Drop of Shame EVER! On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", with that the intro sequence, following that this episode actually opened up. This episode opened up with both Team CIRRRRH (Alejandro, Tyler, Sierra, Beth and Ezekiel now) and Team Amazon (Cody, Veronica, Heather, Duncan and Eva now) in economy class.

"Great", Veronica complained while Heather was once more plucking the hair from between Veronica's toes and also clipping her toenails again, "Back in loser class! And seriously, must they seriously purposely keep the ceiling of this place leaking all the time?!"

"Yeah", Duncan mocked, "Keep complaining. That'll make everything go away like magic."

"Oh shut up", Veronica said right back to him, "You have no right to talk! You quit! You quit the show, so you have no right to speak!"

"Heheh", Duncan laughed, "Whatever floats your boat. Still gonna speak though, we all come from a free country."

"Ugh", Veronica rolled her eyes, "Annoying quitter."

"Well, what I'm mad at is that now the First Class is going to smell like Gwen!", Heather also added in, "Like, seriously, her make-up and gothic paste like skin will be all over the place now!"

"Nothing you can't clean up.", Veronica replied to her, at which Heather cringed. Alejandro couldn't help but snicker at this, which made Heather scowl at him too. Eva meanwhile was putting in her Mp3 player to no longer hear any of the complaining, while Tyler was still visibly nervous. Sierra on the other hand, was holding the fishing cage with her two pet lobsters in it and looking at Cody while she did so. Cody eventually became disturbed by this, and needed someone to talk with.

"Duncan", he said to the punk boy, "Can I...I have some advice from ya?"

"About that?", Duncan said, looking over to Sierra who was gushing and winking at Cody, who nodded in response to Duncan, "Heh, I don't know how much more I can help ya."

"I just need something! She's getting like, even crazier by the day now that she can't touch me until the teams merge!"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?", Duncan replied, "That is, tell her straight up that you don't like her. That's what I do the girls that like me, even though they all should damn well know I'm gay."

"I can't do that!", Cody replied, "It will make me look like schmuck!"

"What does it matter if you look like a schmuck or not?", Duncan mocked, relaxing in his seat, "It never bothers me!"

"My mother would beg to differ."

"Oh yeah", Duncan laughed, "Well, like I'll have to meet her.", he then looked and saw Cody seemed to be worried, as he was looking at Sierra who was now panting like a dog at him. "Okay, I'll tell you what, I might be willing to teach ya how to be a little bit tougher and stuff, how to not care so much about crazy chick's feelings and stuff."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah", Duncan shrugged, "I mean, unlike Harold you're not THAT big of a nerd."

"Um, well...thanks."

"Awww!", Veronica then mockingly said, "Cody's found a new boyfriend!"

"Shut it!", Cody, Duncan and Sierra all said to her in unison.

"You see that, Cody Juniors?", Sierra then said to her lobsters, "That is Veronica, you need to hate her!", the lobsters then both snapped at her, "NO! Snap at HER, not ME!", they snapped at her again, "Bad boys! You're never getting out of that cage at this rate!", suddenly focus then shifted over to first class, where Noah and Gwen were both enjoying the relaxation of actually nice seats, and also being the only remaining members left of their team.

"So", Gwen said to Noah, "How much longer you think our team will last with just us around?"

"Probably not much longer", Noah replied, "Again, we're only two people. But I'm sure if we've lasted this long we MIGHT be able to make SOMETHING work for our sake."

"Well" ,Gwen said, "Since we've both made it this far, I think it's worth a shot!", Gwen then thought of something else to talk about, "Oh, and about that kiss."

"What about it?", Noah sat up to look Gwen in the eyes.

"You think it's a bit, rushing, to move to that so fast?"

"Well we don't really have a choice anymore at this point", Noah replied, "Thanks to Miss Cody's stalker in economy class."

"Haha, yeah, true...say, maybe if you feel like it, we can go, do something when we have the chance to?"

"Like, a date?"

"Sure, if you wanna.", Gwen replied, "Then again, this is pretty much like a date anyway."

"Heh, you're right.", Noah remarked, "All we need is a fancy dinner-", suddenly one of the flight attendants literally put a table with well roasted turkey, salad, fancy rich people drinks, well cooked ham, and even romantic candles right inbetween them, and also tofu turkey and mulitple breads, fish and fruits. The flight attendant, the female one, sheepishly smiled as they looked at her with somewhat embarassed looks.

"No time for that now!", Chris remarked over the intercom system, "We are now reaching our latest location, which will be for a VERY special challenge, so get ready for the best landing yet!", suddenly Chef dipped the plane down which caused great rumbling throughout the plane, everyone in the economy class banged straight up to the ceiling and then back down on their benches, while Noah and Gwen had safely put on their seat belts of course, but the large amount of food smacked right into their faces of course. Soon enough though, the plane did land on a runway, right in the middle of the far eastern country of Vietnam. With everyone now joined infront of Chris as a large group, Chris was of course ready to explain the latest challenge he had in-store for all of the contestants. "Welcome, to Vietnam, Final Twelve! That's right, THE Vietnam!"

"Well", Duncan commented, "Not the worst place to be."

"Shut it!", Eva said to him angrily, "QUITTERS DON'T GET TO SPEAK OUT OF TURN!", Duncan quickly backed off, actually hiding behind a surprised Cody for protection against Eva.

"Haha!", Chris replied, "Was gonna have Chef slap Duncan around with a towel to make him sing everything he spoke, but ya know what, with Eva around that's not really necessary! So, yeah, back to Vietnam! A socialist, or communist supporting, country located in far east Asia! Is home of plenty of deep tradition and is one of the oldest Asian cultures known to have existed! And of course it's very popular, for it's famous war! Now, today you all have a total of three challenges to do, so we really need to get this done with quick!", he then gestured over to Chef and as the two were bringing in unique and highly endangered bovine-like animals that had small horns, were brown, and were related to cows, goats and other similar creatures, "These, are the saola! A critically endangered and very rare AND newly discovered animal that is ONLY found in this fabulous east coast country! Your first challenge is get on one, one for each person by the way, and ride it all the way to the temple where the rest of the challenges are to take place!"

"Is that it?", Eva then questioned, "Nothing else?"

"Well", Chris explained, "ALL of your team needs to make it to cross, and only one person per saola, so...yeah. That's really all there is to it! But keep in mind, this is just the calm before the storm! After this, the REAL challenge begins!", he then hopped onto an ATV with Chef and Pennywise, "Now get to racing!", as the three drove off, Chef used a knife and opened the fence keeping all of the saola in, but none of the animals did anything.

"Oh my!", Sierra commented, putting the Cody Juniors in her pockets, "This is so amazing! My first time riding an animal ever, and I get to have Cody look at me!", she then turned to Cody, "CODY! CODY CODY CODY!"

"Stop this!", Alejandro said, grabbing Sierra by the arm and leading her to the animal pen, "You need to focus on the challenge instead of Cody!"

"Sorry", Sierra giggled, "I can't help it! Cody's so much more better looking than you!", Alejandro couldn't help but be shocked at that statement.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "More Better looking than me?! CODY?! She really IS insane!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went over to Duncan and Cody as both were getting upon their saola peacefully and without much conflict, though Cody soon turned to Sierra who was making picture taking movements with her hands. Cody shivered at the sight, but then Duncan nudged him with his elbow.

"Ow!", Cody replied, "That hurt a little."

"Dude", Duncan then rolled his eyes, "Like I said, you got a LOT to learn."

"How much?"

"I know this is horrible to imagine, but let's say a whole year worth of school in this", Cody then gulped, "But don't worry, you're learning from one of the best, trust me, I'll have you saying no to her and being tough even if it-", suddenly he was smacked in the face and knocked to the ground by a rock.

"Sorry!", Beth replied from the distance, "I was trying to bring food down from a tree!"

"Yeah", Duncan said, getting up with a black eye, "Whatever, Girl Dork.", Beth was offended at his insult.

"Don't worry", Ezekiel said kindly to her, "You are not a dork to me! You're a girl, but not a dork!", in response, Beth happily gushed at this.

"Awww!", Beth replied, hugging him, "Now YOU'RE a gentleman!", Duncan and Alejandro both rolled their eyes at this as they got on their animals.

"Heheheh", Ezekiel replied, "It's no problem, eh, you're my girlfriend now, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being yours!", Beth replied, her and Ezekiel then continuing to gaze at eachother. Both Heather and Veronica, on their animals, faked puking at this sight as Eva was actually shown carrying hers. Tyler on the other hand, had some trouble with his.

"Okay", Tyler said to the saola he had left to get on, "Nice animal, nice sao-whatever you are, nice-", it then kicked him right in the face, into a tree, and brought several fruits down onto him, and then the tree itself fell on him as well. Veronica and Heather both laughed at this, of course. Following that, all of the teams were shown huddling together in separate groups, most of them of course, talking about various strategies.

"Alright", Eva said to her team, "Here's the deal, I'll stay in back and make sure none of those other losers DON'T pass us up, GOT IT?", she then looked right at Duncan, "And when you have to sing, I swear to god if you quit I WILL GUT YOU!"

"Yatta-yatta", Duncan mocked, "Fine, I get it. Quitting was wrong, blah blah blah.", Eva then growled at him, but Veronica turned around and interrupted it.

"We can finish berating Duncan later.", she sternly said to her team, "FIRST, we need to win this challenge, so Eva, let's focus on that for now."

"Fine.", Eva replied, still carrying her saola on her back. Focus then shifted to Team CIRRRRRH. Beth and Ezekiel both smiled happily at eachother asSierra was now on her saola, but her Cody Juniors were pinching the poor thing and making it kick Tyler in the head and face repeatedly due to him being right next to it. Sierra failed to notice though, as she was thinking about Cody. Only when Alejandro clapped his fingers in-front of her after riding over to her, did she snap back to reality.

"Huh?", Sierra replied.

"Sierra, focus!", Alejandro said to his most recent team-mate, "Cody is not what's important right now."

"Yes he is!", Sierra replied, "In second grade, he competed in a hurdles competition and won the coveted participation award! He would have gotten a placing, if Veronica hadn't pushed him out of the way at the last second!"

"Interesting", Alejandro replied, "But by the way, your animal is kicking Tyler in the face.", Sierra then gasped, closed her pockets and turned to Tyler.

"Sorry Tyler!", Sierra giggled, "They are such-", she then turned to her pets, "NAUGHTY BOYS!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - Is highly beat up, has two black eyes, and his clothes are ruined, "Deeeagh!", he then falls over onto the floor.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went over to Noah and Gwen, both of whom were seated on saola, and both of whom were smiling at eachother, at least for a few seconds before they switched back to focusing on the challenge.

"Okay", Noah began, "So if Chris isn't here how is the challenge going to start?"

"I think he just answered your question", Gwen replied, pointing to a flash Chris had shot off from the distance.

"GO!", Eva then said to her team upon also noticing the little fire-ball like shot. Team Amazon then quickly darted off on their animals, followed by Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH soon afterwards. Soon enough, Eva was focused on, carrying her saola on her back and not even breaking a sweat while all of her other Team Amazon members were racing in-front of her. She of course, knew how lead them to victory. "FOLLOW MY LEAD, AND HEAD STRAIGHT! DON'T TURN UNLESS I SAY SO!", as Eva was leading them, Veronica and Heather both shared scoffs in regards to Eva, while Cody and Duncan just remained quiet. Afterwards, focus shifted to Beth and Ezekiel, who were chatting so much they didn't notice they weren't folllowing their team at all.

"Where are we going Zeke?", Beth questioned to Ezekiel with.

"Somewhere alone, so we can have some privacy!", Ezekiel said with a slight laugh, "Oh, um, if you're okay with that!"

"I think we should go back to our team, but...ummm, the urge is so tempting!"

"what urge?"

"The urge to you know, do something bad! Maybe this is how Duncan feels alot of the time."

"So...you wanna?"

"Um...sure!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "I know it was wrong of me to leave my team like that, but, it felt so right at the same time!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris, Chef and were all shown seated in a traditional Vietnamese temple as they awaited the arrivals of all the teams. All of them took sips of traditional Vietnamese tea before Chris questioned his other two hosts of the show.

"So, when do you think they'll get here?"

"I dunno.", both Chef and Pennywise then answered in unison. Focus then shifted over to Noah and Gwen, who were worried when they saw the two other teams were both in-front of them, and due to Alejandro making all of his team go into a straight line as they and their animals raced up, and Eva being in-front of them after that, they knew how unlikely it was that they would get any father in this race.  
'

"Great", Gwen complained, "How are we going to win this now?!"

"Don't worry", Noah replied, "I'm sure we won't instantly be up for elimination, it's too early in the episode for that. Besides, are you really surprised, I swear, this Alejandro guy is like a eel dipped in grease."

"He's not that bad, Noah."

"You're only saying that because he's nice to all the women and his team, trust me, the guy is like Heather but with social skills, like Veronica but not as arrogant."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like I said", Noah said to her, "I just feel these kind of things."

"Well, if you think so, I will be suspicious too."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I've been on this show for three seasons so far, and I only made it close to the end once, if my boyfriend thinks someone's a slippery eel, then I probably should believe it! That is, unless Noah's using me too-NO! He wouldn't do that this soon. I'm sure of it...but then again...kinda suspicious how he's so focused on saying Alejandro does."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Heheheheheh.", is already scheming now.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following those two confessionals, finally Team Amazon, Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH (except Beth and Ezekiel) arrived at the traditional styled temple where Chris, Chef and Pennywise were all gathered. Team Amazon was the first to arrive completely, while the trio of Team CIRRRRH and the duo of Team Victory arrived very close after. Needless to say, the three hosts greeted the three teams with clapping.

"Congratulations, all of you guys made it!", Chris said to them, "And now, did any of you find the token?"

"What?", Heather replied, "You didn't say the token was in that jungle!"

"I know!", Chris replied, "That's the fun part! You should have assumed it!", it was then that Eva took a look around and ended up discovering that two of Team CIRRRRH's members were not present at the temple.

"Wait a minute!", Eva shouted out, pointing to Team CIRRRRH, "They're missing two people!"

"What are you-", Alejandro then turned and groaned at Beth and Ezekiel's absence, "Ugh, of course. THOSE two.", he then turned to Chris, "There isn't a big penalty for this, right?"

"Well, there kind of is", Chris replied, "But since they are gone, they simply won't-", suddenly Ezekiel and Beth arrived on the scene, both of them hurrying rather fast on their saola to the temple.

"We made it!", Beth exclaimed to Ezekiel, "We made it! Sorry we're late!"

"We also found the token!", Ezekiel then held up the Micheal Jackson token, making all of his and Beth's team gasp in happiness, when suddenly a falcon swooped in and grabbed it from him and then flew back to a country where it was known to be native of, all of his team then groaned, "Well...I had found it...heheh."

"We thought we were taking a shortcut!", Beth then explained to them. "Please don't vote us off!"

"Nothing to fear!", Chris said to them all, "You see, this challenge was simply the FIRST challenge! Now, it's time for the second one!", he then sounded the musical chime that of course made everyone groan and complain, "The second! Music and Arts is a very key part of Vietnamese culture, so as such, all of you will be singing! Team Victory and Team I am Really Really Super Ultra Mega Hyper God Damn Fucking Hot, you will REALLY need to focus on this part given that Team Amazon was in the lead, though since all of you arrived at the same minute as eachother, let's just say you all have half-points. Oh, and Duncan HAS to have a solo this time!"

"What?!", Duncan then complained.

"Hey!", Chris remarked, "You quit, you sing a solo. So let's SING!"

_**[SONG - "VIET-SONG"]** _

This song's melody is sung with traditional Vietnamese/Asian instruments.

Cody and Heather - "Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee-Vee-Vee!"

Veronica - "Vietnam! It's where we are now!"

Eva - "Vietnam! I thought there was a war here?!"

Duncan - "Vietnam! Why do I have to sing here?"

Cody, Heather, Eva, Veronica and Duncan - "Vee, Vee,Vee,Vee-Vee-Vee Vietnam!"

Duncan - "It's such a magical place to be."

Cody, Heather, Eva and Veronica - "Vietnam!"

Duncan - "Yes it's an amazing place indeed!"

Chris - "Team Gwoah?"

Noah and Gwen - "It's Team Victory!"

Chris - "Whatever, sing!"

Noah - "Ugh, well, Vietnam is a place of splender and something else we can't name!"

Gwen - "Yeah, I mean after all, nothing in it is the same!"

Noah - "After all, that is the rule of the world!"

Gwen - "And in comparison there is no word!"

Noah and Gwen - "Cuz it's Vietnam!"

Chris - "Team Chris?"

Alejandro - "We're here now in Vietnam, a land of culture and grace!"

Tyler - Still hurt from being kicked in the face so much, "Uhh, something something about some-uhhh, race?"

Ezekiel and Beth - "At least we have eachother here, in Vietnam!"

Beth - "I've always wanted to go to france or here!"

Ezekiel - "Really? I thought it was Japan?"

Alejandro - "Can't you two at least try to rhyme?"

Sierra - "Oh yeah! I'm here in another country, and with Cody-Wody too! I really love me some Cody, and the juniors too! Yeah! I'm really glad to be here, in Vietnam! With Cody watching me, I can't wait to have sex with him and have his babies too!", everyone is disturbed, especially Cody, "I have a tatoo of his face on my very crotch, and did I mention I had specially made undies-"

Chris (Stops Music) - "STOP!"

_**["VIET-SONG" STOPS]** _

"Okay okay OKAY!", Chris said to all of the contestants, "Stop the song, Sierra, you ruined it!", Sierra then angrily pouts at him, "Ugh, well, okay, thanks to Sierra, I'll just say all of the teams are tied and will be moving on to part three!"

"What?!", Eva replied, "You're not even declaring a winner?!"

"Nope!", Chris said, Eva then about to attack him but restrained by Duncan, Cody and Heather, "I'm not!"

"That's retarded!", Eva said, breaking free from the restaints but deciding not to attack Chris, "We should've won that, we kept Duncan singing!"

"True", Chris replied, "But I wanted all of you to make it to part three anyway so...yeah.", he, Chef and Pennywise then began walking into another room of the temple, "This way!", all of the remaining contestants then followed them all into a Martial Arts areana, which was of course going to be a part of the third and final challenge of the day. "This, is a Martial Arts areana! And this is also, of course, where the third and final challenge will be taking place! Feel free to awe at it if you wish.", nobody at all did as he asked, much to Chris' annoyance, "Fine, be that way. Anyway, all of you will be participating in a martial arts match against a member of one of the opposing teams. Team Victory does get a single advantage, since they only have two people if both Noah and Gwen can survive one match each, they will be in second place of this challenge!", Noah and Gwen both high-fived at this happily, "But the other teams, you need to score at least more points than the other. Now, all of you do get a few moments before the last challenge to prepare and talk strategy, so yeah. When Chef rings the gong, the fighting begins. Pennywise chooses the rounds."

"This is going to be easy.", Eva proudly proclaimed, "This won't even be a challenge.", her team seemed to agree with her on that. Alejandro on the other hand, became worried, of course.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "In truth, I should be more focused on getting rid of Heather and Veronica in the long-run, but if I want to get rid of them, taking out the physically strongest member of their team should be a must. Especially with the merge impending soon, given how few people there are left."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the remaining contestants were enjoying the small break time they had before the final challenge of the episode. Alejandro was spying on Noah and Gwen from behind a pillar in the temple as the couple was busy talking, but upon hearing Eval lifting her weights, he quickly moved on to spying on her instead. Meanwhile, Duncan was shown doing push-ups when a nervous Cody approached him. Once Duncan saw Cody's shoes, he stopped doing push-ups and looked up at him instead.

"What now, dorkus?", Duncan playfuly teased Cody with.

"Hey!", Cody replied, "You're supposed to be helping me, not teasing me."

"I'm not supposed to do anything", Duncan replied, "I'm just willing to help you."

"Well, fine", Cody replied, "I just, well, can you like...help me with the challenge? I'm not exactly the best fighter...heh."

"If ya suck at fighting just focus on hitting them in the eyes and the balls", Duncan replied, "Nobody will penalize ya for it."

"Yeah they will."

"Heh, with you, they won't."

"That's what I want help with!", Cody replied, "Maybe if Sierra thinks I'm tougher, I'm-No wait that won't work...ummm", Duncan then put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Relax", Duncan replied, "I'll help ya.", then soon enough Cody had on two boxing gloves and Duncan had put up a crudely drawn picture of Harold's face on a column infront of Cody. "There."

"Duncan.", Cody said, "Harold's a friend of mine!"

"Just imagine he isn't", Duncan bluntly said, and Cody just looked back at the picture.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Is it wrong of me to still be a little scared of Duncan even though I want help from him? Normally, he'd probably beat the hell out of me."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to Eva as she was continuing to lift weights that were randomly there, when Alejandro approached her with a smirk on his face. Eva didn't notice him until she turned around, by which point in time he had already been there for some time.

"Hola", Alejandro greeted her with, "I would ask for help but, you seem to not need any."

"Why the hell would you think that in the first place?", Eva bluntly replied.

"I was raised to help any seniorita who's in need", Alejandro replied, trying to manipulate her, "It's in my family's code."

"Well I'm not one of those stupud dumb girls who needs help", Eva replied, throwing her weights down, "I will win this challenge and beat your team into the dust!"

"Well then, I'll just leave you with a few parting words", Alejandro then walked away, but turned to her before leaving, "Just so you know, you're one of my favourite ladies from this show. Such strength is un-matched in the others.", before leaving the room he then winked at her, leaving Eva shocked.

**[BATRHOOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "I am NOT falling for him!", she then seems a little worried.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to Heather and Veronica, both of whom were standing by the arena where the challenge was going to be fought in. Veronica was looking around for anybody being nearby while Heather was strapping some device to the bottom of the arena.

"What is this thing again?", Heather then asked.

"A detonator.", Veronica bluntly explained, Heather gasped, bumped her head on the floor of the arena, and stood up beside Veronica.

"A what?!"

"A detonator. I borrowed it from the Total Drama Action set. Just thought it would come in handy for this challenge."

"Why?!"

"Because", Veronica explained, "If we start losing, I'll make sure that someone gets blown away!"

"I like the way you think, but..."

"Are you worried about Alejandro possibly getting blown up?"

"NO!", Heather exclaimed, "I am not! I HOPE we make him the target of the explosion!"

"Very well", Veronica then walked off, "Oh, and when we're back in first class, remember to prepare my shower for me and lay out my clothes in the RIGHT order this time!", Heather then growled as Veronica said that, but didn't attack Veronica for saying it. Suddenly, Chris said something using the megaphone he normally has with him at seemingly all times.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention this", he said to the remaining contestants, "But I've decided to let one team drop out from the final challenge, I just wanted to keep it a surprise! That team will be getting instant passage into First Class, and it is, for winning the last challenge, the duo of Noah and Gwen!"

"What?", Gwen replied, "Why?"

"Yeah", Noah added, "Why are you dropping this on us now?"

"Because", Chris said, walking on stage. Veronica fought back the urge to not press the detonator button at that very moment, "I like surprises, plus, I wanted to see you put some actual effort into the first two challenges first! So yeah, you guys get to sit out over there!", he then pointed them to a romantic dinner set up complete with a butler and well cooked vegan and non-vegan meals, Noah and Gwen both rolled their eyes.

"You mean THAT'S why.", Gwen said, talking about the meal.

"That's the other reason", Chris said with a smile on his face as Noah and Gwen walked to and sat at their table and the other two teams gathered around the arena too. "Enjoy! And you two get some special entertainment too! You get to watch the other teams beat the snot out of eachother in a martial arts competition!"

"As long as Heather gets the crap beaten out of her", Gwen replied, "This might just be my kind of entertainment."

"That'd be my kind too", Duncan said with a laugh.

"We're on the same team!", Heather angrily snapped at Duncan with.

"Yeah", Duncan responded, "But I remember when you, oh I don't know, kissed my boyfriend infront of me?", Heather just pouted and turned away from Duncan angrily.

"So", Eva then said to Chris, "How's this gonna go down?", she then cracked her knuckles in preparation for the fighting.

"Simple!", Chris replied, "Dr. Pennywise", Pennywise then walked up wearing a referee uniform, "Will pick pair-ups for each round. Once all team-members from Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot have finish their fights in some way shape or form, the challenge will be over. The one with the most wins wins, and if a person gives up it doesn't mean the end of the fight, it just means the team that DIDN'T give up gets the point! Everyone understand?", all of the contestants then nodded, "Kay, now Pennywise, first set up?"

"Hmmmm", Pennywise replied, thinking over his selection, "How about", he then looked at all of the remaining contestants carefully, except Noah and Gwen of course as they were now just enjoying their food, "Cody and the one armed boy?"

"The name's Ezekiel!"

"Oh well", suddenly both Cody and Ezekiel were in the ring, dressed in traditional karate wear. Both of them seemed nervous about the fight of course, due to Cody not being the fighting type, and Ezekiel having only one single arm. Sierra and Team Amazon save Veronica cheered on Cody, while Team CIRRRRH save Alejandro cheered on Ezekiel.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I know it's only Ezekiel, but I'm not really the fighting type...I'm much more the Science type, heh. I'm president of the Einstein Fan Club back home! Heheh. The ont thing Veronica hasn't tried to upstage me from."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Come on!", Duncan cheered, "It's Zeke, and he's got one arm, you can take him easy!"

"Yeah!", Heather added, "Do it Cody!"

"BEAT HIM DOWN!", Eva then said, pounding her fist on the arena and causing it to shake.

"You can take him Zeke!", Beth cheered on her boyfriend, "Just...just imagine yourself winning!", Alejandro rolled his eyes at this all.

"Oh my god!", Sierra squealed, taking out the lobsters right as Cody and Ezekiel neared eachother, "Cody, you are so adorable in this! Chris, I must recharge my phone to take a picture of Cody in this! Did you all know that Cody actually is a-"

"Please", Alejandro interrupted, "None of us are that interested."

"But it's interesting!", Sierra explained, "His mom actually is the reason he's so young looking, she schedules him plenty of waxing times and salon trips! It's the one thing I respect her for as of now.", Cody was disturbed by this, but so was Ezekiel.

"How do you know that?", Cody and Ezekiel both asked.

"Because", Sierra replied, "I went to his dad's house as a television repair-woman and me and him had a very long chat about his horrible life married to the nastiest monster on television and you, Cody-bear!"

"DON'T reply to that!", Duncan then sternly said to Cody, "Focus on the fight!", Heather and Eva both nodded with him. Cody then closed his eyes and didn't think about Sierra, which allowed him to perform a good right hook right in Ezekiel's face, surprisingly knocking Zeke onto the ground. Though then again, Ezekiel did only have one arm that was actually a prosthetic and probably wouldn't be good at balancing himself from a blow at all. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Why is Duncan trying to tell Cody to ignore me? As if it's gonna work. I see what he's trying to do! Cody should know Duncan is not the type of person who is as tough as he says he is! Did you know he actually gets his hair done at a salon?! Yeah, tough guy, right?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Cody wins round one!", Chris announced, "And nice one knocking out an armless dude, haha."

"I had to!", Cody said defensively, "I...I."

"Just get off the stage", Duncan then advised Cody with, and said brunette did as advised, as Ezekiel helped himself back up. Cody seemed a bit worried.

"Am I a horrible person now?", Cody asked to Duncan, "He was, armless!"

"Hey", Duncan replied, "What's wrong with being a little bad sometimes? Besides, it's all part of the learning experience, trust me, soon enough you won't care about that thought at all! Besides, I'm pretty sure alot of the female watchers didn't mind seeing Zeke get knocked out.", suddenly Sierra walked up to them despite being on separate teams now.

"Oh my gosh Cody", Sierra squealed, "That was so awesome! You knocked out someone! You're fans are going to freak! Like, seriously! But it was obvious, I mean, your right hand is your more dominant hand.", Cody then hid behind Duncan, who rolled his eyes at Cody not facing her then and there. However, Duncan knew the teaching was just beginning, so he let this first time slide. That, and Sierra creeped him out as well. "I could explain it to you all, but-"

"But we don't give a damn!", Eva then angrily said to Sierra, "Look, if you're trying to ruin our chances of winning, I'M GONNA-"

"Sorry about her", Alejandro then arrived on the scene, "We at Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot are doing our best to keep track of her, but sometimes she just is out of our control.", he then pushed Sierra away and back with the rest of Team CIRRRRRH, "Trust me, it won't happen again.", he then winked at Eva as he walked away, leaving Eva and Heather both surprised. Veronica then turned to Heather, who had gasped, but then replied with an uncaring expression in response. Veronica just smirked at this gesture.

"Alright!", Chris then announced to all of them, "Round Two! Pennywise?"

"Duncan and Tyler!", Pennywise then announced. Tyler then gulped once he saw the grinning Duncan on the other side of the arena.

"Ha!", Duncan laughed, "Now time to show you how it's done", of course, he said those words to Cody.

"I'm dead.", Tyler said as he looked at Duncan.

"Don't worry", Alejandro said, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Think of whoever it is you like, and fight Duncan for them. Imagine you're doing it for them."

"Got it!", Tyler replied, suddenly having boosted morale. Though even then, Alejandro doubted Tyler's actual odds of winning. Once Duncan and Tyler were in the arena and dressed in the karate gear, both of them quickly got into fighting positions. It didn't take long for the fight to start, Tyler first threw two punches at Duncan which both were dodged before Duncan kicked Tyler right in the groin and then in the face, giving Tyler a black eye. Tyler didn't let himself fall though, and did punch Duncan in the stomach, his strong fingers knocking Duncan all the way to the edge of the ring. However, Duncan dodged another charge from Tyler, and then gave Tyler a wedgie as he had the chance, and used said wedgie to knock Tyler out of the ring. "Owwwwwwww", Tyler groaned once he was on the floor infront of a cheering Team Amazon.

"Still got it!", Duncan replied, "But gotta hand it to Tyler, that was one strong punch!"

"He has strong fingers!", Sierra then explained, "Even I can't explain that!"

"Would you stop telling stuff like that to the other team?!", Alejandro suddenly snapped at Sierra with, "I mean, ahem, please, fair seniorita, would you stop giving the other team our private information?"

"Oh, sorry, haha", Sierra replied, "I'll just say that I actually dyed my hair for Cody, I have it dyed the way his bruises go! Oh, and his mom wore these exact same brand of pants when she was pregnant with him, and all of my bulbs of hair have at least three pictures of Cody in them."

"Have Round Three already!", Alejandro, Beth and Ezekiel all said to Chris in unison, and Chris for once wanted to follow their wishes.

"Pennywise?"

"Heather and Beth!", Pennywise then revealed. Beth then gasped in fear, while Heather in delight.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Hello First Class again!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Me, against Heather? In Martial Arts? I've never been so scared yet so excited about something so much before in my life!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, Heather and Beth were now in the arena together, with Heather obviously confident that was going to win the fight. Beth was scared, but yet as she said she was also very excited about doing this too.

"Are you ready to lose, Beth?", Heather teased the smaller girl with, "Or, do you want to fail instead?"

"Even if I do lose", Beth answered, "I'm not going to make it as easy for you as you might think!"

"Oh please", Heather remarked back, "The best you can do in your life is Zeke, I could do like, so much better than that."

"Oh no you didn't just insult my boyfriend!", Beth was now surprisingly angry.

"Yes I did, actually", Heather was then suddenly punched right in the face by Beth, followed by kicked in the stomach, grabbed by the ponytail and flipped onto the ground behind Beth, and then stomped on the back. Everyone, even Chris, Chef and Dr. Pennywise watched in both awe and shock as Beth actually managed to pin Heather down on the ground in anger before finally pushing her hard off of the arena and back to her team.

"NO ONE, insults MY boyfriend!", Beth proclaimed after she had finally defeated Heather. Team Amazon was in shock, and so was Team CIRRRRH, however Ezekiel clapped extremely hard and fast for his girlfriend, using his one hand on the arena's floor to do so.

"WOW!", Chris said with a laugh, "I did NOT see that one coming!", Cody was then shown helping Heather back up onto her feet.

"HOW?! HOOOOOWWWWW?!", was all Heather could muster before Chris bluntly announced;

"Round Four!", he then gestured over to Dr. Pennywise again.

"Veronica and Sierra!", suddenly Sierra walked onto the arena with a bat with spikes on it in her hands. But Chef used a magnet to take it away from her.

"No weapons!", Chef called back to her from the stage as Veronica walked onto it as well. Sierra looked at her with a highly angry face, Veronica looked back with a disgusted one. In the end, Veronica made a quite arrogant decision;

"I'm not doing this", Veronica said snobbishly, "No way am I letting that thing touch me", she then jumped out of the arena, "I'm backing down.", Sierra then proudly posed as her team had just gained a point in the challenge.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!", Eva angrily said, getting right in Veronica's face, "YOU ARE GETTING BACK UP THERE AND YOU ARE GOING TO WIN THIS!"

"Look", Veronica said to her, "We're now tied with them, all YOU have to do is win the fifth and final round, and you'll win it for the team. The only other one on their end that's left is Alejandro. I'm sure you'll do fine.", Eva then growled at Veronica for this, but still decided Veronica was right in the end, and jumped right into the ring without changing into karate gear. Alejandro did much the same, confident that Eva was not going to be able to harm him.

"YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT!", Eva said angrily to Veronica before facing Alejandro. Veronica and Heather both smirked at seeing Eva now have to face Alejandro in the final battle of the challenge. Eva quickly charged at Alejandro like a bull, but he quickly dodged it and she had to break herself from hitting the edge of the arena. She was stunned at his timing, but she then tried to punch him in the back. He actually managed to somehow jump over and be on the back of her. "WHAT THE?!"

"I must admit", Alejandro said, "You have quite the skill."

"Why isn't he even trying to hit her?", Duncan then questioned, "It's a fight!"

"A gentleman would never hit a woman", Alejandro replied, then turning back to Eva, "And besides, I'm not even in my fighting outfit. Excuse me a few seconds.", it was then that he began removing his shirt. Once his pecs and biceps were revealed, a large amount of sunlight came out of nowhere, blinding Noah and Gwen, making them both fall onto the floor and whine in pain. The sunlight shined right behind Alejandro and helped him against Eva despite coming out of seemingly nowhere. Eva was actually mesmirized at his beauty, and especially amazed when he actually moved his pecs back and forth, "I understand that you will have to ruin this body with your fists, and I will let you, fair maiden.", Heather then gasped at this, while Beth was busy gushing over him. Sierra just rolled her eyes, Gwen was trying to shield her eyes, and Veronica was just waiting for a good moment to hit the button of the detonator.

`"I...", Eva then readied her punch, "I...I can't.", Eva then got down on her knees, letting herself fall, "I can't ruin...such...Alejandro.", Heather, Cody and Duncan's jaws then all dropped, as did Tyler's, Sierra's, and even Ezekiel's. The sunlight then retreated as Alejandro put his shirt back on, but Noah and Gwen were still in pain and trying to regain their sight. All of their food had been knocked over when they fell over.

"I should have known this was going to happen", Veronica commented, "Oh well, time to pull a save!", it was then that Veronica pressed the button. Alejandro saw this and jumped right off just before the entire arena and stage literally blew up in a firey explosion. Chris, Chef and Pennywise panicked as soon all that was left of the stage was a large block spot in the middle of the ground, a large whole in the temple's roof, and eventually Eva who slammed back down on the ground. They then sighed in relief, but then suddenly two columns fell right onto Eva, followed by the blown up chunks of the roof, a lamp that caught all said pieces of roof on fire, and then half of the arena itself smashed back down on her to finish her off. However, she was not dead.

"Okay", Chris said, shocked, "Pennywise, you know what to do.", Pennywise then got out a shovel and began to dig for Eva. Chris then turned to the three remaining teams, "Team Victory, you guys get to be in Economy Class!"

"I thought you said first class?!", Gwen said, tripping over Noah as she couldn't see where she was going at the moment.

"I lied!", Chris replied, "You really just scored a spot in Ecnonomy Classs, I mean, really. I just didn't want as much complaining from you and Noah."

"Dick!", both Noah and Gwen then said right back to him in response as Chris turned to Team CIRRRRH and Team Amazon, as Eva was being wheeled away in a wheelchair, knocked unconscious, by Pennywise and the Interns.

"Team Amazon, you guys are the losers, since Eva had lost BEFORE the explosion anyway", Chris then explained to them, "So you're sending SOMEONE home tonight!", Veronica was then arrogantly smiling despite Heather, Cody and Duncan all turning to face her. "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you guys get First Class tonight!", all of them then cheered, Beth and Ezekiel high-fived eachother this time without mistake, Tyler fist pumped, and Alejandro posed triumphantly. "So, let's get back to the plane so we can blame this damage on someone else!", they all then left the temple after those words, leaving one single intern named Billy who had blonde hair, a white sleevless shirt, and green pants. He had gotten Chris a coffee when he came in and saw he was the only one left.

"Hello?", Billy called out, "Hello?", he then heard the sounds of the plane taking off, "Damn.", he then sighed in unhappiness. Focus then shifted to the plane, where the latest Elimination Ceremony was taking place in the Drop of Shame room. Eva was now shown to have head bandages, arm bandages, and a cast on her right leg, while also having a few scratches and bruises too. The rest were all unharmed, of course. Chris stood before them, holding up all the stamped passports.

"So, Team Amazon", Chris said to them, "Here we are yet again. Now, I will call the names of those who are safe, and whoever is not safe must take the Drop of Shame, and leave. Forever. You can never come back! Now, the first person safe, is Duncan!"

"Good.", Duncan replied, smiling at being safe.

"Heather.", Chris then called out, Heather proudly smiled. Duncan just rolled his eyes in response to this.

"Naturally."

"You should've called her lost to-"

"Shut it, Punk Boy!", Heather then quickly snapped at Duncan.

"OKAY!", Chris exclaimed, "Also safe, is Cody!", Cody then fist pumped at being safe, while Veronica glared at him before her and Eva both looked a bit worriedly to Chris. "Eva, Veronica. One of you two is going home tonight. And only I know the answer. So, which one will it be. Eva, you lost to Alejandro's flirtatious ways and got blown up. Especially when all of your team was counting on you to win this for the team. Veronica, you're not only yourself, but you also gave up in fighting Sierra for a very stupid reason. Well, okay, really one we all understand completely but still. Both of you have very good reasons to leave tonight. In the end though, the one eliminated is...", he then had the classic dramatic pause before revealing the answer, "Veronica!"

"WHAT?!", Veronica said, angrily gasping as Cody and Heather both cheered.

"YES!", they then both high-fived, but then noticed what they did, and that Veronica was scowling at them, and both sat back down.

"I WOULD say that", Chris then said, "I WISH I could say that, but thanks to Pennywise's operations on Eva leaving her more injured than she already was, I honestly feel in my hosting heart, that it is Eva that should go home."

"WHAT?!", Eva, Duncan, Cody and Heather all said in unison with eachother. Veronica laughed.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", Eva angrily complained, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE ALL VOTED THIS BITCH FAIR AND SQUARE LIKE, TWICE NOW, AND I'M THE ONE THAT'S GETTING THE BOOT?! I'M NOT EVEN THAT INJURED!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But in the end, you're not gonna get healed up soon and, you had one vote against you, so well, ummm...CHEF!", suddenly Chef came in, picked Eva up, and literally tossed her out of the drop of shame with a parachute in her hand. Eva screamed an army of curse words as she fell off of the plane and the door shutting behind her. Cody sighed sadly at Veronica still being allowed to stay on the plane. "Okay, so, Amazons, leave, we're done here.", Chris and Chef then walked back to the cockpit. As the team disbanded though, Veronica stopped Heather from leaving the room. Heather then became highly worried at this.

"Voted me off AGAIN, Heather?", Veronica wickedly said to the other girl.

"Uh, I-"

"High-Fived with Cody?", Veronica then further mocked, "Oh Heather, you have no idea what you've just done to yourself. Luckily for you, I'll let you stay in the alliance. But trust me, vote me off a THIRD time, and I WILL make you regret it.", she then got close to Heather's ear and whispered, "Junior High, anyone?", as Veronica then walked away, Heather had the most scared expression she ever had in her life, before she then followed Veronica. After that, focus went over to Chris and Chef as they were now in the cockpit together once more.

"Well, looks like Veronica's mad yet again!", Chris said with a laugh, "Did you really think I was gonna let one of the best players we've ever had leave THIS early in the season?! Hahaha! Especially when having her stay on brings on so much drama! Especially to Heather, hahahaha!"

"So Eva really could've stayed on?!", Chef asked in response.

"Meh", Chris replied, "Maybe, Maybe Not. The World will never know. But what I do know is that she'll probably be quite crabby next Aftermath! Hahaha! But we've got a few more dramatic moments before that folks! Here on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the episode was signed off and faded out. Yet another episode ended by the fabulous Chris McLean, and yet another day done for the Total Drama crew.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *Injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath: Canada)_

_*Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam) *Injured...?*_


	15. Greece's Pieces

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said to begin the recap of the previous episode as usual, "Vietnam! Yes, Vietnam! We had a ride on exotic and endangered animals, P.E.T.A please don't sue or fine us, a wonderful traditional styled song, and even a martial arts competition! Alejandro gained a few new ideas for plans, but focused on wooing, of all people, Eva! Duncan and Cody started a little student-teacher alliance, but Cody wasn't exactly making much progress. Veronica continued bossing Heather around, and the two even blew up Eva! Well, Alejandro had already defeated her anyway so...yeah. Gwen and Noah and Beth and Ezekiel had so many romance moments too, but in the end it was Team Amazon that lost and Veronica that was supposed to leave. However, due to a mixture of Eva being injured, my own love of ratings, and a pre-ceremony call from Veronica's parents, Eva was the one that was sent home instead! And boy, was she maaaaad! Hahaha!", Chris and Chef were then shown in the cockpit together as usual, with Chef reading a newspaper, "What will go down today? WHO will go down today? Find out! Tonight! In the most dramatic Drop of Shame EVER, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", following that the intro sequence began Following that, the episode began. This one began in first class, with Sierra holding her caged Cody Jr. Lobsters on her lap on the couch while Beth, Ezekiel, Alejandro and Tyler all relaxing and getting facials on the chairs.

"First Class is the life, eh!", Ezekiel said happily, "We ain't NEVER goin' back to economy class again!"

"Yeah!", Beth exclaimed, "Especially with Eva gone, at least, I hope so."

"It's good to see that you two are confident now", Alejandro said to them kindly, "That should also boost our chances of winning!"

"You really think so?", Beth replied.

"It's simple logic!", Alejandro answered right back. Beth smiled back at him, while Ezekiel was still distrusting towards Alejandro. Alejandro himself then turned to Tyler, who he could tell was not as confident as Ezekiel or Beth. "But how about you, Tyler? I think now is the time for you to perhaps, share with us who it is you like?"

"If you want to!", Beth added in, "You don't have to!", Tyler was then highly nervous yet again. Beth, Ezekiel and Alejandro were all facing him to reveal his secret. However, Sierra peering from behind another chair with her pizza box laptop in hand turned him right off of it yet again.

"I gotta use the bathroom!", was all Tyler said before darting off. He tripped onto the ground right before he entered the first class bathroom. Needless to say, Alejandro was annoyed with not getting it out of him, but was still confident he would do so eventually. Besides, Tyler was not his preffered victim at the moment anyway, he had other victims on his mind at this time. As such, he turned to his currently present team-members.

"So, team", he said to them, "Any other issues you would like to discuss? I'm all ears for them all."

"Not really", Ezekiel and Beth both said in unison.

"Yeah", Beth added, "Me and Zeke are both doing good together!"

"I DO!", Sierra exclaimed to Alejandro.

"Like what?"

"I think I'm having Cody withdrawl again!", Sierra replied, suddenly twitching heavily and beginning to shake a little, "And, I don't know what to do!"

"Then go to economy class, yo!", Ezekiel said to Sierra, "It's just outside the doors...err, curtains?"

"It's not that simple!", Sierra said, "This stage of Cody withdrawl can only be cured by touching one of Cody's things! Or him!", she was then shaking more worse, "I think I'm beginning to lose it!", Alejandro, Beth and Ezekiel then all shared disturbed and shocked looks to eachother, "Must...wait...to...challenge...must...wait...to...challenge.", was all Sierra said as she was now shaking on the floor, twitching and her hair becoming gradually messed up. Focus then shifted over to first class, with Veronica still visibly angry about being her once again, Heather remaining surprisingly silent, and Duncan & Cody both absent from the room. Noah and Gwen were seated right across from Heather and Veronica, and needless to say the silence made the two uneasy.

"I'm shocked.", Gwen said aloud, "You two haven't complained once."

"I told Heather that for the next challenge she couldn't speak once.", Veronica bluntly answered, "For voting me off a second time."

"Oh.", Noah and Gwen both answered in unison.

"That's one way to shut her up.", Noah sarcastically added to a smirking Gwen.

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "So I guess we can say whatever we want about her but she can't say anything to us?"

"Exactly", Veronica replied, "But, I wouldn't waste my breath. I don't want to hear your annoying voices either, so I'd prefer if you don't do that."

"Hey", Gwen then pointed out, "Where's Cody and Duncan?"

"The dining hall", Veronica answered, "Duncan led Cody in there. Why would you care? Oh wait, I forgot, you are a F*g Hag for Duncan and Trent, and probably Cody too!"

"No.", Gwen replied, "They're my friends, or at least friend-ish with me, and maybe I just don't wanna spend any more time with you and Heather."

"Yeah", Noah answered, "What she said.", Noah and Gwen both then got up and left the room where Heather and Veronica were in. As they said, they didn't want to spend any more time in the same room with the two meanest girls on the plane. Focus then shifted over to the Common Area, or the dining area, where Duncan and Cody were seated at a table together and discussing ways that Cody could be at least a little more assertive.

"Okay, repeat after me", Duncan said, "I don't like you, Sierra."

"I...I...", Cody found it too hard to say correctly, "I can't say it!"

"Oh come on!", Duncan complained, "Pretend I'm Sierra and say it too my face! It's not that hard!"

"I'll look like a schmuck!", Cody replied, "I'll look like a real jerk...I mean, she'll start crying again and stuff...and, I don't wanna hurt someone's feelings like that!", Duncan then facepalmed.

"Okay", Duncan then began, "I think we're starting wrong here. How about we start with the small stuff, I think we need to get you to do some bad stuff first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Sierra likes you for being you, she won't like you if you start being bad! And if that doesn't work, you'll hopefully be able to just straight up tell her you don't like her ass!"

"But...what if she doesn't get the message?"

"Trust me", Duncan assured him, "If she doesn't, then hopefully she'll be eliminated by then."

"Okay", Cody then pondered this situation again, "And...what do you mean by bad stuff?"

"Ya know!", Duncan replied, "Stealing, stuff that I do!"

"I can't do that kind of stuff!"

"Yes you can.", Duncan said, "You just don't want to. Besides, think about it, you'll be cool for it."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I really do commend Duncan for helping me, but, ummm...should I want to be like him? Well...maybe just a LITTLE."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

"Attention Contestants!", Chris said over the intercom systems right before Cody could reply, and just as Noah & Gwen entered the room, "All remaining contestants must report to the Common Area so we can discuss the next location and begin the next challenge for you all!", following those words, all of the remaining contestants were gathered by a table in the common area where Chris had layed down a map of the world and he & two interns were going to be explaining the next location to the competitiors while all of them were gradually heading towards it, "Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amature calibur!", suddenly everyone was happy and some were clapping, "Because we're recreating the original olympics!", suddenly everyone lost their interest, "And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in..."

"Greece!", Veronica exclaimed to interrupt him.

"Atlantis!", Sierra added in.

"Mount Olympis?", Ezekiel then questioned.

"Wrong, Fictional, and what?!"

"Actually", Alejandro explained, "Atlantis isn't fictional, some other worldly being simply sank it under the ocean and destroyed any and all existence of it.", everyone then looked at him with suspicious looks and such.

"How would you know that?!", Heather then questioned, earning herself a slap in the back of the head from Veronica, "OW!"

"I told you, NO TALKING UNTIL AFTER THIS CHALLENGE IS DONE!", Veronica exclaimed to Heather, Heather scowled but followed those orders. Chris laughed a bit at seeing Heather be slapped, as did most of the others.

"Anyway, we're going to Rome, Italy!", Chris then announced to them all.

"Sweet!", Ezekiel replied, "I love Italian food! Especially Spaghetti!"

"EEEEEEEEE!", Sierra said excitedly, "Italy is where Cody's grandparents come from!His maternal grandfather eventually moved to Russia and married some Russian lady and they gave birth to two daughters, one of whom eventually gave brith to Cody when she married a very special Italian professor!", everyone, including Chris looked at Sierra with a very disturbed face.

"The things you know frighten all of us.", Chris replied, "Greatly."

"Regardless", Alejandro then said to break the awkward silence, "Veronica was correct, the olympics originated in Greece."

"No", Chris said to Alejandro, "They originated in-"

"They're right", Noah answered, "I hate to admit it but, seriously, a simple fact check on wikipedia would tell you how wrong you are.", Chris then looked at a set of papers he had with him, and upon inspection he realized he was indeed wrong.

"INTERNS!", he called out, the two interns beside him were suddenly very worried, and then he turned to the remaining contestants, "Everyone should probably hang on to something", he then turned to a red shirted intern beside him that had shaggy dark hair and some bits of facial hair, the other one was short and plump, had short dark hair and wore the same outfit but with glasses, "Everyone except YOU!", suddenly the plane then shifted and tossed the shaggy intern right out of it screaming for his life while everyone else hung on to the table or other loose ends of the plane to keep steady, once the plane was steady again, Chris turned to the plump and short intern, "You might wanna find some info on greece!", he handed this intern a paper, "QUICKLY!", the intern then ran off as Chris turned to the contestants, "Greece it is then!", he then walked away and out of the room, "Chef, slight change of planes!", just then the remaining contestants all stood up and faced eachother.

"I hope you all are prepared to lose", Veronica said to Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory, "Because I have NEVER failed to get a gold medal!"

"This is mere Child's play.", Alejandro confidentally said, "It will be easy to win against a team with only one man on it!", Cody then groaned at that statement, while Duncan was also slightly offended with not knowing who was the man.

"Oh yeah?", Veronica replied, with Heather right beside her, "Well you're forgetting that I'M not a child."

"I am well aware of your higher age", Alejandro replied, "But, even then, are you sure you're team won't throw the challenge in knowing you'll be the one everyone votes for?", it was then that Heather began considering that very option, but Veronica's angry scowl quickly made her change her plans.

"NO ONE better think of that!", Veronica said, scowling right at Heather, "BELIEVE me.", as Veronica and Alejandro continued arguing, Sierra was holding the Cody juniors while waving to Cody, who backed way in disgust from her. He ended up backing up into Duncan, who put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a look that silently said 'Toughen up', Cody looked back up at Duncan sheepishly in response.

"Don't worry", Duncan whispered to Cody, "By the end of this show, you'll be a bad-ass.", Cody then gave Duncan a weak smile in response, Sierra still winking and waving at him.

"What's the next lesson going to be?", Cody then whispered back to him with.

"You'll see when we have time.", Duncan said right back before focus the group began walking out of the room together, Noah and Gwen visibly a bit nervous about their chances of winning, while Ezekiel and Beth seemed a bit more optimistic.

"So Zeke", Beth said to her boyfriend, "What do you think our odds of winning are?"

"I think we're gonna win!", Ezekiel said right back, "We're named after the host of this shin-dig, after all!"

"True!", Beth added, "But..what if you just jynxed us?"

"Aww come on!", Ezekiel replied, "That's what Trent would worry about!"

"Don't say that!", Beth said, "That's mean."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"This'll be awesome, Baby!", Ezekiel said to his new girlfriend, "We've got this one in the bag! And it's not cuz of what Alejandro said, it's cuz we gots skill!"

"Yeah!", Beth replied, agreeing with him.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Ever since I defeated Heather in the last challenge, I've had such a high level of confidence! I think we might actually win this!", she then laughed a bit, "Especially with Heather not being allowed to talk!...but then again, Veronica still is."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, all of the remaining eleven tourists were gathered infront of Chris before a large set of ancient greek ruins, it was ruined due to old age and such, where Chris was about to begin explaining the latest challenges that all of them were going to be put through.

"Welcome to the Acropolis of Athens, Greece!", Chris explained, reading from papers handed to him by an intern, "Home to many of the very first olympians, who, as my intern has informed me, competed naked!"

"Okay then", Ezekiel said, preparing to take off his pants, "I guess was gonna have to do this eventually."

"No No No No!", Chris quickly said to stop him from doing so, "That was just a quirky fact not an order! There is no need to be one hundred percent accurate, stay dressed! VERY dressed! We only have to resort to nudity IF there's a tie-breaker!", he then shoved the papers back into the intern's face, "Today we're gonna do things a bit differently, since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is down a man, Team Victory is just a romantic duo, and Team Amazon is an only Duncan and all girls team", Cody then groaned in sadness and annoyance, Veronica laughed while Sierra pouted, "So to be fair, today's challenges will all be One on One on One matches, one member from each team participating against one member from the other teams. Every victory earns you a gold medal, and the team with the most gold medals wins first class tickets to the next location! Second place wins ecnonomy class, and third place wins you a brutal elimination ceremony."

"What about the silver medals, eh?", Ezekiel then questioned, "Or the Bronze?"

"There aren't any silver or gronze medals", Chris explained, "There's only Gold medals and the golden Micheal Jackson token. Which again, over-rides the second place team's victory."

"You said it over-rided first place victory!", Gwen then quickly replied to him with.

"I changed it", Chris replied, "I mean, come on, it's boring if things stay the same for too long.", in response Gwen just folded her arms and rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue with Chris over this.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I'm honestly surprised that Chris hasn't straight up picked someone eliminated yet. Like, literally someone who had no votes against them. Luckily, if he does do that, he'll probably do it to Veronica or Ezekiel."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris was shown leading the remaining contestants through the inside of the acropolis,

"Our firt historical event", Chris said to them all,"Is a Greecian scavanger hunt! The inside of the odium of paracles is full of maze-like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this forest of columns and find the greecian treasure or M.J. token that awaits you inside! First one to do so, takes the gold! So, who's goin' in?"

"Sierra!", Alejandro, Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel all wasted no time in saying together, much to Sierra's suspicion and offense.

"I'll do it", Noah then said, stopping Gwen from suggesting herself, "I have a feeling you'll do better in the other challenges", Noah then said to his girlfriend, "I on the other hand, wouldn't.", Gwen then respected Noah's choice, and gave him a silent smile in response.

"Heather", Veronica then said over to her alliance-mate, "You go."

"Why not me?", Cody then brought up, "I'm perfectly capable of doing so!"

"No!", Veronica sternly replied, "Heather should go."

"Or better yet", Duncan then added, "Why not you?"

"I'd vote for that too!", Cody then said.

"And Majority vote wins!", Chris then also added, much to Veronica's anger, "So that's Veronica for Amazon, Noah for Victory, and Sierra for Team Me, okay!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "WHY NOT CODY?! UGH, this is SO annoying! I was THIS close to being alone with Cody in the acropolis! SO CLOSE! Instead I get Veronica. Well, at least I'm with Noah too. Noah's my second favourite contestant after Cody, and third favourite over all after Chris. Veronica, Heather, Justin and Gwen are my least favourites. Veronica for being herself, Heather for being my competition fo Cody, Justin for being my other competition for Cody, and Gwen for that kiss she landed on Cody in Season One Episode Twenty-Six."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Why didn't you let me go?", Cody then whispered over to Duncan with, "I thought you wanted me to get tougher?"

"Because", Duncan then turned to Sierra, "Let's say I had a hunch it wasn't gonna end up well. Besides, Veronica's gonna be separated from us for a while."

"Oh.", Cody replied, "Well, okay, I can live with that."

"Hey!", Chris then said, "Busy talking here!"

"I didn't say anything", Duncan then said to Chris in response.

"And you WON'T say anything until the olympics are over!", Chris sternly replied, "With Eva now eliminated, Heather forced to be on mute and Veronica not gonna be there to berate you, between now and then, you will either zip it or sing it! That will begin to make up for the songs you missed out on while you were in breach of your contract! And if you speak instead of sing, you'll earn a lash from Chef's olympic towel!"

"Ooooh a towel!", Duncan then mocked Chris and joked about being scared, "I'm sooo scared!"

"You should be", Chris then gestured over to Chef who was dressed in golden spartan gear with a red cape and had a towel in his hands, wrapped up and ready to be whipped around, "Exhibit A!", Chef then whipped Duncan right in the behind with the towel.

"OWWW!", Duncan exclaimed in pain, Cody was startled as he looked on at this, though Veronica and Heather snickered.

"Shocks!", Chris commented, "Really shoulda sang that out, bro.", Chef then whipped Duncan again.

"Owwwww!", Duncan then made sure that sounded like singing.

"Much Better.", Chris then picked up three shields (really garbage can lids) and tossed them to Veronica, Noah and Sierra.

"What do we need garbage can lids for?", Veronica commented in snobbish disgust, "To smack Heather with?"

"Good idea!", Chris replied, "But no! These are authentic spartan shields which will help you in your treasure hunt! For the treasure you seek, is tied to an armanthean boar!", it was then revealed his boar was really a grizzly bear with a gold medal around it and two fake horns tied by rope to it's snout, "Good luck to you all!", Chris then turned over to Duncan again, "Duncan, Chef will be following you so be sure to sing it if ya gotta say it. Chef, sound the spartan battle horn!", in response Chef took out a small instrument that was not a horn, and when he blew into it, it made quite a pathetic sounding noise. "Ugh, that's the best we can afford? For reals? Just go already!", Veronica, Sierra and Noah then walked off while Chris walked over to the others, "The rest of you, follow me!"

"Um", Gwen then worriedly asked as she followed Chris, Chef and the others, "Are you sure Noah is gonna be fine? Shouldn't we like, stay and watch or something?"

"Nope!", Chris replied, "Time to Flip Channels like the REAL olympics!", focus then went over to Alejandro, who had noticed that Tyler was still a little nervous about whoever he liked in this competition.

"Tyler", Alejandro whispered, "Sierra is now gone. You can let it out now, to me."

"Okay", Tyler whispered back, gulping a bit, "I like, promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"You have my promise", Alejandro replied, actually lying, "I wouldn't tell a soul."

"I like-", Tyler then told Alejandro the secret crush he had, but thanks to Chris' editing skills the scene was completely skipped and went over to when Chris had all of the remaining tourists not involved in the scavenger hunt plus Chef ready for the second challenge, having them all stand by a circle in the ground as he explained it:

"Hancration is an ancient greek martial art with NO rules!", Duncan was happy to hear that, "Last man standing, wins the gold."

"I'm all for this!", Duncan then said in a singing tone, "This is my kind of game!"

"Don't worry!", Cody then walked up, flexing his arms, "I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest of us all.", Duncan and Heather both snickered at this, making Cody feel a little bad and embarassed.

"Ya still need some work on that", Duncan said back in a singing tone. Cody then pouted a bit, upset that Duncan was deliberately not letting him fight.

"Will someone from Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot get involved in this? Cuz Gwen's gonna be in this by default."

"Come on dudes!", Tyler said to his team, "We've got this! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it! And then we're gonna...um...that's all I got.", Alejandro just rolled his eyes in response.

"Ezekiel, Beth?", Alejandro then questioned.

"I got no Arms, eh.", Ezekiel answered, "And no way am I goin' up against Duncan with no arms!"

"Me either!", Beth added in.

"I can do this!", Tyler then also added in, "I was on the wrestling team in grade school."

"Excellent", Alejandro replied, "Then I'll let you have the spot if you agree to repay this favor later down the road.", Tyler then gave Alejandro a nervous thumbs up.

"Hold on!", Chris then said, "I have a better idea! How about into the ring with all of ya!"

"Well", Gwen said, "Hopefully I will last a little long in this."

"This is awesome!", Ezekiel commented, "My very first olympics!"

"And it will probably be your last.", Alejandro added in, "No offense."

"Some taken", Ezekiel angrily said back to Alejandro, "Al.", Alejandro then twitched and cringed a bit. Suddenly though, Alejandro also noticed Cody was charing right at him and Ezekiel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Cody screamed as he charged, only for Alejandro easily smack Cody away and also far into the air where he would be landing plenty of feet away from them. Ezekiel and Beth looked on in surprise, while Duncan simply facepalmed in annoyance of lacking progress with Cody.

"Ugh", Gwen then said, "I hope Noah's going to do better than I will.", focus then shifted over to where Noah, Veronica and Sierra were last seen. The boar bear was shown fighting Sierra, repeatedly slapping her across the face, then knocking her to the ground to push up and down on her back, when suddenly Cody came flying into it, knocking both himself and it to a rock nearby. The bear was initially shocked by this, but then then decided to run off.

"Cody!", Sierra cheered, "I knew you'd come to my rescue one day!", Cody then cringed at who he had just saved from peril. Focus then went back to where the others where only Heather and Alejandro weren't participating in a group fight. Gwen and Ezekiel were standing infront of eachother in a fighting stance but not doing anything else while Beth was holding back Duncan's arm so he couldn't punch Tyler as said Tyler was being held up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Tyler just pin him already!", Alejandro called out to Tyler.

"I can't", was all Tyler said before Duncan punched him in the face and nocked him to the ground. Beth however, then kicked Duncan right in the groin.

"Ooooowwww!", Duncan then said, falling to the ground.

"Not songy enough!", Chef then whipped Duncan again.

"OoowwwwOOOWWWWW!", Duncan made it sound like singing.

"Better!"

"Never fear, Heather and Duncan!", Cody then said as he arrived on the scene, reading to fight for his team, "I'm hear to save ya!", suddenly Ezekiel ran up and back-handed Cody in the face with his prosthetic hand, knocking Cody out onto the ground. Heather meanwhile was just making silent cheerleading jumps and poses for her team, until she noticed both Cody and Duncan were now knocked out, and angrily looked to Duncan to get back up. As Duncan did so, he tripped Ezekiel to the ground with one foot and smiled when Ezekiel fell backwards onto Beth as well.

"Get up, you three!", Alejandro called out to his team, "Now!", but Ezekiel and Beth ended up tripping over Tyler as they tried to do so, so Duncan and Gwen seemed to be the only ones left, but Cody soon stood behind Gwen in a fighting stance.

"I got your back, Duncan!", Cody said to assure the deliquent, "Sorry, Gwen, but I kinda have to fight ya...I'll be gentle."

"Same here.", Gwen then pushed Cody to the ground and out of the ring. That was all she did though, before her and Duncan were both grappling eachother's hands. At first it seemed like it was going to be a big wrestle match, but Gwen quickly managed to get the upperhand when she actually head-butted Duncan with her forehead, knocking him to the ground. She did so too, but she landed ontop of Duncan.

"Now, Now, Now!", Alejandro then called out, luckily for him, Ezekiel was able to regain balance and stand triumphantly ontop of them, only for Gwen to then bounce her back up and knock him off, making Alejandro facepalm at Ezekiel's failure. "I must admit, Heather, your team is quite fierce.", Heather then blew a rasberry at Alejandro in response.

"That's two gold for Team Gwen!", Chris then said as he handed Gwen two gold medals.

"Two?", Beth then questioned, "But, this was just one challenge!"

"True", Chris explained, "But it was supposed to be a one-on-one-on-Gwen match, but you guys turned it into a free for all!"

"Fine for me.", Gwen said as Duncan and Ezekiel got up, Duncan rubbing his head in pain, but afterwards admiring Gwen's strategy.

"In a world where Gwen can win an olympic gold medal", Chris commented to the cameras, "Do the Amazons or Team Chris really stand a chance? Find out when we come back on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commcercial features a pink anthro hedgehog with large eyes with green pupils, a red dress with a white stripe on the end, matching boots, and large white gloves with golden rings on the end. Her quills were cut like short hair and faced down, and she had on a pink hairband; her name was Amy Rose.

Amy Rose Hedgehog - "Hi there, I'm Amy Rose Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehogs one day wife to be, and I'm here to tell you about my latest product, the Man Catcher! Yes, do you have problems catching your man and keeping him with him? Believe me, so do I! As such, I invented this large heat-seaking and homing in fishing net that will follow any person as they run away from you, allowing you to easily catch them! Well...it still has trouble with Sonic, but...yeah. Depending on your target's top speed, the success rate might vary! It also comes with free security cameras in-case you know their address too and-"

Suddenly the commercial is stopped with a blue screen with white text.

Robotic Voice - "This product has now been discontinued due to the likelyness of it leading to kidnappings and other crimes. Sorry for the inconvienience. Also, please tune in after Total Drama World Tour for the brand new show entitled 'The Bride Battles' premiere episode, which is about different Brides each time who literally have to wrestle, race and battle eachother to see which one actually deserves the right to marry a single man, some in very epic swimsuit battles. And after that, tune into the rauncy, racist,homophobic and sexist and proud of it kids television show 'Sunak the Beefhog'. This is a message from Drama101 high-ups."

**[COMMERCIAL/RANDOM MESSAGE ENDS]**

Following that abruptly ended commercial, focus went over to Noah, Sierra and Veronica. Veronica was shown doing no searching at all and simply filing her nails on a pillar, while it was Noah and Sierra that actually were busy doing work for their teams. Noah was focused on mainly, as he was looking around for either the token or the boar.

"Okay", Noah began, "If life doesn't hate me so, I might just find the token instead of the boar", soon enough though he and Sierra bumped into eachother's backs, making eachother gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god Noah!", Sierra exclaimed, "I almost thought you were Cody!"

"Oh why does life hate me so.", Noah commented, sighing.

"I don't hate you!", Sierra replied, "You're my third obsession, right after Cody and Chris!", Noah was highly disturbed by this.

"Please.", he then put his hand infront of Sierra's face, "I'm taken. Just saying that before you start."

"I wasn't gonna flirt with you!", Sierra giggled, "But, I wouldn't blame myself for doing so!"

"Yeah", Noah remarked, "Of course.", suddenly Chris then decided to ring the chime to start the song of this episode.

"Time for a song!", Chris said, running up to the two, "Please continue, this time with music! Now I was hoping for Duncan to be in this situation but...yeah...he's not so...yeah both of you have to sing."

_**[SONG - "FIGHT FOR THE GOLD"]** _

This song is started by the plump intern from before playing on a tradtional Greek guitar-like instrument:

Sierra - "I know what your Codying, I'm Codying it too!"

Noah - "I don't know what Codying is, so maybe that's true?"

Sierra - "I really think we should Cody up, I have no regrets!"

Noah - "Really? Would you tell me what that means?"

*Note that both Alejandro and Veronica are spying on them from behind pillars during this song*

Sierra - "It would be just between Cody!"

Noah - "This has got to be the most useless song."

Sierra - *Walk up to a statue of Blaineley dressed in a toga and holding a harp* "All I want is Cody, but some bitch ruined it all, we can't he marry Meeeee-Eeeee-eee!"

*From a distance away*

Cody (speaking) - *Has the others behind him* "Can you stop her from singing soon?"

Gwen (speaking) - "What's the point of this song at all?"

Chris - "Sssh!"

*Goes back to Noah and Sierra*

Noah - "Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." *Gestures to reveal a statue that looks like Gwen riding on a pegasus*

Sierra - "Save it later, look out for that bear!"

Noah - "AHHHHH!" *Bear starts punching and slapping him repeatedly* "The Pain, the pain, too much to explain!", falls on ground and is dragged away by bear.

Sierra - "I can't stop what I'm doing, this is just so epic!"

Noah - *Is now in the boar bear's mouth* "The boar bear's got me, I actually saw this coming."

Sierra - *Jumps on boar bears back and her weight makes it fall down in pain* "Thanks mister boar bear, I guess I win this game!" *Jumps back and goes back to her team where she is high-fived by Tyler*

Tyler (speaking) - "Nice job, Sierra!"

_**[SONG - "FIGHT FOR THE GOLD" ENDS]** _

"I knew I could do it!", Sierra said to her team, "I told you that thinking of Cody helps me! You were right, Al!", Alejandro then cringed, "Oh my, I must say, Al is such a cute name for you!", Alejandro then cringed more.

"Please", Alejandro said to her, "Don't call me that."

"Awww, but it's cute!", Sierra then pouted, "Fine, I'll call you Alejandro.", Alejandro then smiled.

"Next event!", Chris then said, walking passed all of them, "Moving On!"

"But what about Noah?", Gwen then questioned, "Sierra got the medal, isn't it over?"

"There's still the token!", Chris then said back, "Moving On!", following that Gwen and all of the other contestants followed Chris to the next event location. Alejandro however, was shown to be scheming already.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Interesting song. I think I have a plan now."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris had all of the remaining contestants save for Veronica and Noah gathered at the next challenge. This challenge was just outside of the pillar forest and involved three long rows of hurdles, making it quite obvious what it was going to be.

"Welcome to the Hurdles Event!", Chris then announced to the remaining competitiors, "The ultimate test of speed and flexibility! Two plays from either Team Amazon or Team Chris must leap higher and higher over each hurdle until they reach the finish line. First one to cross, wins the gold! And since Heather and Alejandro are so far the only two left to compete, they'll be going head to head alongside Gwen!", Heather then took out a notepad and wrote down a note on it, showing it to Alejandro. It read 'Sorry, but I'm fast AND flexible'. She then lifted up one foot and did a quad stretch while smirking at Alejandro.

"Al!", Ezekiel then said as he went up to a cringing Alejandro, "Are you sure you can win this? I heard girls were more flexible than guys were!", suddenly Alejandro went down into a split onto the ground, and with a smirk he used his foot to tie his hair into a ponytail before standing back up, "...Nevermind.", everyone was in shock, especially Heather and Gwen.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "NO MAN, should be THAT flexible!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Cody should be out there!", Sierra exclaimed while standing with her team, "I WANNA SEE CODY'S BUTT! I WANNA SEE CODY RUNNING! DON'T ANY OF YOU REMEMBER THE HURDLES COMPETITION HE WAS IN DURING SECOND GRADE?!"

"One, you two are on different teams now", Chris then pointed out, "and Two, please try to limit your speaking. It frightens all of us. Thank You,", Sierra then angrily pouted at Chris, noticing Cody was hiding behind a nearby column. Focus then immediately went over to Heather, Gwen and Alejandro at the starting line, Alejandro still having his hair in a ponytail, and all of them ready to race, Chris was ready to start the race, "On your mark, get set, GO!", Chris blew a horn which instantly made Gwen, Heather and Alejandro begin race, all of them managing to make it passed nearly each hurdle. Well, Gwen made it to the third one, but on that one she hit her foot and tripped over. Heather and Alejandro made it passed that moment though, with Alejandro turning around confidentally to speak with Heather.

"Don't worry!", Alejandro said to her, "You can borrow my medal if you ever need to look like a winner!", he then turned to Sierra who was playing her gold medal and giggling at it's shineyness.

"Shiney!", Sierra commented, "Just like Cody's Teeth!", focus then went back to Heather and Alejandro. Alejandro was now running on his hands with a smug smile, rolling to a ball to jump over the hurdles.

"Al's totally about win, eh!", Ezekiel said with eagerness in his voice, "YOU GOT THIS AL!"

"YEAH!", Sierra cheered, "GO AL! GO ALLLL!"

"Ugggh", Alejandro groaned as he cringed, but continued running on his hands. Only after the next set of hurdles did he go back to his feet to properly race against Heather who also was still running. "Enough with calling me that name, victory is at hand!", just then Alejandro smacked his face to a hurdle, since he turned around to speak to his team. Heather however dived over the hurdle and rolled into a ball form.

"Come on Heather!", Duncan cheered in a song like manner, Cody cheering for Heather right beside him, "You're almost there!"

"Yeah!", Cody added in, "Show that Alejandro who's boss!", focus then went back to Heather, who was looking back at Alejandro, who quickly tried to gain on her. Gwen had also tried to do, but once she hit the tallest hurdle she failed to get over it and once more ended up on the ground instead. In the end though, it was Heather who crossed the finish line, much to her silent happiness.

"NO!", Alejandro went as he slid on his knees in defeat.

"Yeah!", Duncan and Cody both cheered, but then suddenly Chef whapped Duncan once gain.

"OWWWW!"

"NOT SINGIN' ENOUGH!", Chef said, whipping Duncan once more.

"FUUUCK YOOOOUUU!", Duncan then said in a singing manner. Chef then whipped him an extra time for fun.

"And you too!", Chef said right back to Duncan before focus went back over to the 'column forest' where Noah was knocked out on the ground, highly beaten up from his fight with the boar bear, which was gone. Not only that, but the Micheal Jackson token was right in-front of him too. Once Noah slowly woke up, he smirked as he saw it and picked it up.

"Well", Noah said to himself, holding the token, "Guess life doesn't hate me after-", suddenly Veronica smashed her garbage can lid shield over the top of his head and knocked him unconscious before taking the token for herself.

"Actually", Veronica said to him, "It does hate you", she then cackled like a witch as she ran off, token now in her hands, "Now, to find where-ever the exit is, see one of the other teams lose, and take back first class!", focus then went back to the contestants with Chris, all of whome were still outside of the 'column forest', gathered infront of Chris who stood ontop a set of crumbled stone.

"Okay, seriously, shouldn't Noah be back right now?", Gwen then questioned worriedly.

"Noah will join us as soon as he can", Chris answered to her with, "Ya know, if he's still alive."

"IF?!", Gwen was suddenly very shocked and worried, "What does THAT mean?!"

"Can we focus on the game please?", Chris said right back to them, "It's time for the tie-breaker!", suddenly Sierra went up to the highly worried Gwen.

"Don't worry, Gwen!", she said to the goth, "I'm sure Noah will be joining us shortly!"

"I hope.", was all Gwen said, still visibly worried for boyfriend's safety, suddenly Dr. Pennywise wheeled in a set of wings, "What are the wings for?"

"These are for the tie-breaker!", Chris then explained, "Chef spent over one hour making two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine. One member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight", he then pointed upwards, "All the way up there!", then two gold medals were revealed to be held up high via a hook on a crane. "Whoever snags the gold medals out of the sky wins the olympics and first class passage for their team UNLESS the token is found by someone from another team.

"That's pretty darn high up!", Ezekiel commented.

"Yeah", Beth added, "Don't you think a little, too, high up?"

"Not at all!", Chris smuggly replied just as the wings then fell apart, Pennywise then quickly wheeled them back, leaving the plump intern to use a leaf blower to suck the wings up before running off as well, "we're gonna need some more wax!", Chris called out before turning to the contestants eagerly, "So, who's going up?"

"Cody, you go", Duncan sang to Cody, with a wink, "Prove yourself."

"You really think so?"

"You need to do something like this eventually."

"Well then, sure!", Cody proclaimed, "As Duncan suggested, I'll go!", he then looked flirtatious back to Heather and Duncan, "For all of you!", he then gave Heather a wink, to which she silently rolled her eyes at.

"Team Me?", Chris then questioned, "Super Hot Me? Who's goin'?"

"I'll do it!", Tyler then quickly announced, "To the Extreme! Hoo!"

"And Gwen, with Noah being gone, will automatically go for Team debateable Victory.", Chris then announced, "Now, since this is a tie-breaker, all three of you need to slip on these authentic spartan battle costumes!"

"EEEEEH!", Sierra then squealed, "Costumes!", following that, Cody, Gwen and Tyler were in golden skirts, with golden ankle braces, brown sandals, and red capes. It's notable that Gwen was actually topless with no bra at all, and as such was doing her best to hide her breasts. "Oh...my...fucking...god...SO CUTE!", Sierra then commented, gushing at the sight. Aleajndro then had something to say;

"Those costumes are not authent-", Sierra then covered his mouth.

"Shut up, nobody cares!"

"What do you think our odds of winning this are?", Ezekiel then questioned over to Alejandro, "Huh, Al?", Alejandro then cringed.

"Let me do something", Alejandro then walked off, just as the tie-breaker began.

"On your marks", Chris then prepared to fire off a flaming marshmallow via bow and arrow, "Get set...", suddenly Veronica returned, just as Noah did as well, crawling on the ground.

"I found the token!", Veronica happily announced, holding the token up proudly.

"Nevermind then.", Chris then tossed the bow and arrow aside.

"What?!", all of the contestants said in unison.

"Yeah, Team Amazon wins", Chris announced, "Team Victory gets second place, and Team Chris you guys gotta vote someone off. Now...yeah.", suddenly Cody, Tyler and Gwen's wings all fell apart before focus went straight to the plane once more. First class was focused on, with Heather still writing in a notepad while Veronica sat next to her.

"Heather", Veronica then said to Heather, "You may speak in...", Veronica then purposely paused while focus went to Duncan drinking a diet soda by the bar.

"Man", Duncan said to himself, "I wish they let us have the good drinks over here.", just then Cody came back and sat right next to Duncan.

"Well, I did like you said", Cody said to him, pulling out his backpack and taking out a small ziploc bag of candy to eat, "I did something bad...heheh."

"Really?", an impressed Duncan said, "What did you do?"

"You'll see eventually, haha."

"Now!", Veronica then said, to which Heather then sighed of relief.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Veronica, is, going, DOWN! At least, at the merge. When EVERYONE will be voting her off.", she then cleared her throat, "Now, to go watch Alejandro get shoved off the plane!", she then left the confessional room.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS - GOES IMMEDIATELY TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY]

"So, here we are", Chris then said to the remaining Team CIRRRRH, all seated before him and the Drop of Shame, unaware that Heather was secretly watching from just outside the room "Let's look at why! Tyler volunteered for the tie-breaker, but that ended up being pointless thanks to Veronica! Plus, he got T.K.O'd by a gay guy, funny? Yes. But not helpful. Alejandro blew it in the hurdle, which forced the tie-breaker, which is partially why you're all here. Plus he knocked himself out cold while trying to out-man a girl, all this while his hair was in a ponytail!"

"What does my hair have to do with-", Chris then interrupted the annoyed Alejandro.

"And Sierra", Chris then said, "You're, well, yourself. And Ezekiel, you're not really useful without any real arms.", he then paused a bit, "Infact, today Beth is actually the only one of you guys that didn't cause any failure today.", Beth then smiled while Ezekiel put his fake arm around her shoulder proudly. "But, in the end, the votes were as followed!", he then took out passports, "One vote went for Sierra", Sierra then gasped, "And a second went for Sierra!", she then gasped again, "However, in the end, one of you got a grand total of three votes against him, meaning yes Beth is safe", Beth then sighed of relief with Ezekiel, "But the person who isn't is...", Chris then had his classic pause, during which Heather, Alejandro, Tyler and Ezekiel were all given shots where they were anticipating the vote, when finally it was revealed, "Ezekiel.", Beth and Heather then gasped. Heather then ran off angrily.

"What?", Ezekiel replied, "Me?"

"Sorry dude", Tyler then said, "Alejandro told me it was best you go now."

"Yeah", Sierra also added in, "And he brought up pretty good points too.", Alejandro then smirked as Ezekiel stood up, Beth was visibly sad.

"I'll miss you, Zeke!", Beth said as a moping Ezekiel had a parachute strapped on him by .

"I'll miss you too, Beth!", Ezekiel then leaned in to give Beth a kiss, and she began leaning in for it too, but then;

"Oh, and by the way", Dr. Pennywise then ripped his arm off which made Ezekiel literally fall to the floor due to lack of balance, at which point Chef then came in and kicked him out of of the drop of shame, much to Beth's concern, "Sorry, but this arm is the show's property, he can't keep it when he's not being a contestant."

"But how will he open his parachute!", Beth then worriedly brought up.

"Don't worry!", Chris said, "Just hope he lands in water!", with that, Beth sighed sadly as her team disbanded out of the room. Chris, Chef and Pennywise then did the same, though when Chris went into his personal quarters he saw something was wrong, he looked into his Hot Tub and noticed that something was missing. Something so valueable that, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR GEL?!", focus then went back to first class, where Duncan and Cody snickered as Cody held up Chris' hair gel bottle, and then hid it behind the bar. The two then high-fived, "Ugh, forget the sign off!", Chris then said in his personal quarters, "See you next time, on Total Drama World Tour!", he then smirked, "And trust me, they aren't that clever.", he then took out a spare bottle he had in his pocket, "I always keep an emergency one! Hahaha!", with that, this episode successfully had been ended. Yet another day done for the TDWT crew, who now awaited the next one.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent *Duncan Returns* (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam) *Cheated out*_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_


	16. Ye Old Morality Issue

"Last time! On Total Drama World Tour!", Chris finally said, at long last back on the plane once more, "Well, I decided to take a dabble in another universe because the plane again lost fuel and I got board so I had Katie construct a time machine while she's over at college, went into the future, had future Izzy and future Katie construct that I.U.T thing and started a new show all in one week! But for right now I'm bored of that one too. Point is, last time on THIS show we went to Grecce! Home of mount oylmpus and center of civilization practically, and as such, we ended with extreme injuries and Ezekiel being sent home! Duncan had trouble getting Cody to toughen up, as one might expect, and Veronica once more managed to escape being sent home. That's really all you need to know really. Now what will happen next? Who will leave us next? Who knows! Find out TONIGHT, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that, the grand return of Total Drama World Tour at last began with the intro sequence, though there was a commercial break as soon as it was over.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commercial started off with none other than the famous Sonic the Hedgehog sitting in a fancy room reading a book and wearing a hugh hefner style robe and having a fancy moncole over his left eye. He then looked to the camera and laughed a bit.

Sonic - "Oh sorry about that! I was reading a damn fine book here! That's right, I said damn! Damn! Fuck! Shit! Bitch! Cu-well, you get the picture with that one. Kids, it's time you all learned to grow up really! When you get to be a certain age, at least middle school, you will start to hear your parents say certain words and your friends and peers will repeat them! Your parents will say they are bad, but, don't listen to them! They're just words! They can't hurt'cha! So when a bully tells you to fuck off, you say 'I would, but I'm too busy fucking your mom instead!' Cuss words are just a part of growing up, so embrace them as a part of your identity! And if you're parents feed you soap, you take it and shove it in THEIR mouths!"

And the commercial then ended with a white background with red text reading, 'This commercial has been brought to you by the board of teenagers and young adults against strict parents organization. Or BTYAASPO.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the episode itself finally began. As usual, all of the remaining contestants ( Veronica, Cody, Heather, Sierra, Gwen, Noah, Duncan, Alejandro, Beth and Tyler ) were in the economy class, even the winners of the previous challenge. This was all because of course Chris needed the first class to do something that none of the contestants were allowed to know about at all. Due to this, many of the contestants were either bored or completely angry depending on who they were.

"Ugh!", Heather then groaned, "Why the hell does Chris need the first class? Just to steal it for himself?!"

"If he does that", Veronica added, "Then I'm stealing it from him."

"Well do it now please!", Heather then demanded, offending Veronica, "I can't stand any more seconds with HIM at all!", and of course, she was pointing right at Alejandro, who just cocked an eyebrow and smirked a bit at Heather's attempts at hiding her true feelings.

"First off", Veronica answered, "Don't you EVER defy me!"

"Don't tell-", Heather wanted to finally stand up to Veronica, but the celebrity's cold and heartless scowl stopped her in her tracks. Alejandro was watching this of course, trying to learn what it would take for him to have such control over Heather and the ability to dodge elimination as Veronica did. Tyler, Beth, Gwen and Noah all just remained bored and silent as all of this was happening. With Eva gone there was not much anger but not much to really watch happen, and with Ezekiel now gone Beth no longer had any companion on her team and thus began feeling as if she was some kind of outcast yet again really.

"Ya know", Noah then said to Gwen, "I think Heather being bossed around is really starting to get boring."

"Yeah.", Gwen agreed with, "I thought i'd be funny at least for a few more weeks."

"Shut it!", Heather said to them, "There's nothing funny about my suffering!"

"Oh I'd beg to differ.", Veronica said, "Don't make me have you trim my toenails again.", Heather cringed at the thought of that, and knew for her own sake that it was best she remain silent for at least until she was away from Veronica's sight. Of course, this control Veronica had over Heather still offended yet also worried Cody, who then leaned over to Duncan who was just carving into the wood benches of the economy class out of boredom.

"Duncan!", Cody whispered to Duncan, "What are you gonna teach me about being tougher today?"

"Hah", Duncan replied, "To be honest I'm starting to think you're a lost cause."

"What? No I'm not!", Cody whispered, "Why would you think that?!"

"Yeah I'm not gonna answer that."

"Come on, dude! I wanna be tough!"

"I just don't think you CAN be tough."

"Yeah I can! Come on!", Cody assured Duncan, "You haven't given me enough of a chance yet!"

"Well fine", Duncan then rolled his eyes, "But you gotta actually try this time!"

"Got it!", Cody then gave Duncan a salute to show that he promised to try harder to get tougher. Alejandro meanwhile was watching all of this and just rolled his eyes in response at he overheard from Duncan and Cody. The others had just not cared about what the two were saying at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Cody? Tougher? Ha! I'd pay to see that to be honest. Cody is such a pathetic person, a pillow would be tougher than he is. That patheticness is the only reason I haven't had him eliminated yet to be honest. He's not a threat in the slightest except for maybe...fan...popularity. But that's actually more of a benefit for me in the long-run really."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus finally went over to Tyler and Beth, the two who in the long run were not the most popular in terms of audience but were generally good people anyway. Tyler was still nervous in regards to his secret he was desperately trying to keep, but had already told at least Alejandro at this point. However, being bad with secrets, he wanted to tell at least one other person. Beth could see Tyler was nervous and was a bit worried by how bad he looked like he felt.

"Tyler?", Beth asked the jock, "What's wrong?"

"Can, can you keep a secret?", Tyler whispered to her.

"Well...I guess.", Beth answered, "Is that what's wrong with you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

"Well", Tyler then leaned in and told Beth about the secret he has been keeping for multiple episodes now. Meanwhile, that was finally when Alejandro too noticed just how long Chris had been gone, and of course, even he felt the need to adress it.

"You know", he pointed, "Chris HAS been occupying First Class for quite some time now."

"Don't worry!", Sierra then said as she was making arm motions as if she were hugging Cody but in reality was just hugging thin air, "He is probably just fixing himself up! You see, Chris needs about four hours in the bathroom at maximum to look the way he does normally!"

"You know that how?", Duncan then asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to injure or kill you.", was Sierra's only answer, which extremely shocked Duncan.

"Please", Cody then whispered to Duncan, "Don't stop helping me!"

"Oh Cody!", Sierra then hugged the thin air she pretended was Cody even tighter, "You are so cute just the way you are! Don't ever change!", Duncan just rolled his eyes, "You really REALLY REALLY are the best thing in my life! You are like the reason I was born!", Cody was horribly disturbed by this.

"Sssh!", Sierra went to the thin air, "Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when the challenge starts if you aren't TOO cute!", Cody was even furtherly disturbed, as was everyone else.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Duncan better NOT change Cody! I like him just the way he is! I don't need him to change! He should NEVER change! His only asset is his looks really, the best part about him! If those change, there is no Cody! And if there is no Cody, there is no me! And if there is no me, there is nobody to use Cody's rich family's money OR to love Cody properly!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Finally, after all of that, Chris' voice finally spoke to the contestants that remained via the plane's speakers;

"Attention passengers!", Chris said to all of them, "We're gonna have to take a early stop at the target country. Seems we have an issue that needs to adressed there. Hang on to your butts!", and then of course Chef took a purposeful dive down just to make the ride as turbulence-filled and crazy as possible. Making all the contestants jump up onto the ceiling, fall back down, and then nearly fly out the other end of the plane only being saved by hanging tightly onto their seats and benches. Tyler's track pants even almost came off had he not grabbed them and held them up with one hand. In doing that he almost flew out of the ecnonomy class, but Alejandro grabbed hold of his hand to save him, much to Tyler's surprise. Sierra held onto a pole while Cody held onto Duncan's head. In the end, this all stopped when finally the plane landed. When it did, Veronica kicked Heather off of her, Duncan brushed the dust off of himself, Tyler let go of Alejandro's hand with a slight blush and nervous look, Beth had to get up on her own, and the thin air Cody was being held over the shoulder of Sierra against his will while the actually there Cody looked on highly disturbed. It wasn't long after all of that when they were all gathered infront of Chris in what was clearly noneother than, "London, England, the United Kingdom!"

"Cool.", was Cody's only respose, now standing on two feet inbetween Duncan and Sierra.

"Yes! Very cool! Except, well, we have a few special guests today.", Chris then stepped aside so that an hispanic woman with blue eyes, very dark brown hair that was long, a very young appearance with a single beauty mark beside her lips, and overall a very well built supermodel like body with quite massive breasts. She also wore small glasses, a black blazer, white formal shirt under it, a matching black business skirt, and black high heels. Beside her was a man with the same skin tone, but had simple short black hair, had blue eyes like she did, had sunglasses on and also had a simple black suit with collar and tie on plus black dress shoes. "These are."

"We are from the Organization of Concerned Parents, Conservatives, Christian Traditionalists and the Federal Communications Commission. We are basically what has become of the FCC in recent years. The OCCCFCC for short."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Fuck."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"We are here", the man then explained, "Because this show has gone over the top with it's open approval of Homosexuality, it's extreme violence and gore, and lack of any Christian moral values at all being preached to the children."

"Yes.", the woman continued, "This show has gone to far the second it introduced the concept of Homosexual contestants. That is simply uncalled for, it's time we stepped in. Our leader, The Reverand, says you are lucky we aren't actually pulling the plug on this show."

"So what ARE you doing?", Heather then asked the two.

"We are glad you asked.", the man replied.

"I am Officer Carleigh Lopez and this is my partner Gabryson Hernandez, before I explain I apologize for not introducing myself. Anyway, we are simply asking that the two openly homosexual or bisexual contestants come with us while the rest of you get to have a brief rest from your show while we sort things out. And Chris you can not stop us from doing this. Our jurisdiction here allows us to override your contracts."

"Fine.", Chris then said, "Take those two. I just want you guys out of my damn hair already.", it was then that Carleigh and Gabryson forcibly took a surprised and confused Cody and Duncan by the arms and dragged them away while the others, also all confused by this happening, just watched. Even Sierra sickenly happily let this happen to Cody, smiling. As if she knew what they were going to do.

"Uhhhh", Gwen said to Sierra, "You're allowing this?"

"Of course I am!", Sierra replied, happily.

"Why?"

"If I told you, it'd be ruining it!", Gwen just looked to Noah, who just shrugged in response.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "YES! FINALLY! I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO AND I APPROVE! They're going to force Cody and Duncan to be straight from now on, or at least convert them! That way, CODY WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! NO LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS OR GUYS! AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE ARRESTED FOR HATE CRIMES FOR HITTING DUNCAN!", she then sickenly twirls from happiness in the confessional, actually happy at all this happening.

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went to the rest of the contestants, where they were standing right infront of Chris who was in turn standing right infront of the famous Big Ben building. He was actually planning on continuing the epispde without Duncan and Cody as if they weren't even missing at all. Not only that, but he was going to do it as infront of everyone else on the show, Not to mention the family members watching the show.

"Alright!", Chris then said to the other contestants, "Now we can continue with the show! Anywho-"

"What about Duncan and Cody?", a worried Gwen then asked, "Shouldn't we wait for them to come back?"

"I say we just leave them to their fates!", Veronica coldly added in, "Less threats for me to worry about."

"How could you say that?", Gwen replied, offended by Veronica in general, "Cody's your cousin! You should at least care a little bit!"

"No I don't!", Veronica replied, "Whatever he gets it's what he deserves!"

"HEY!", Chris then yelled at them all, "SHUT UP! I got a show to host here, a REALITY show! Not some crummy talk show! NOW, i'm going to explain the challenge, and you guys will do it! This, is London, England! Heck, it's one of their main landmarks, the Big Ben! England, situated in the United Kingdom also called Great Britian, is one of the most important countries in all of world History, and is the sole reason why countries such as Canada and America exist today."

"Um", Heather then pointed out, "What about France?"

"And Spain.", Alejandro then brought up.

"And Russia.", Veronica also added in.

"ENOUGH!", Chris exclaimed, "Enough ENOUGH! LET ME FINISH! Jesus! Well AS I was saying, London is very well known for it's folklore, culture, history, and of course, it's real life serial killer Jack the Ripper who mainly killed and horribly mutiliated prostitutes along the streets of London!"

"He can't be serious.", was all Heather said in response.

"Yes I am!", Chris replied, "I want you all to find Jack the Ripper!"

"How about find Cody and Duncan?", Gwen then said back to Chris.

"How about shut the hell up?", Chris replied, gesturing to Dr. Pennywise who was standing beside him, "He's not with them, so I'm sure they're fine!", and of course focus then shifted to the Mental Asylum like facility where Duncan and Cody were brought to. They were being walked through the mostly white halls of the place with two intimidating large buff men walking behind them and Carleigh and Gabryson walking infront of them. From inside of the various doors and rooms they passed were the sounds of young boys or men being horribly tortured, and even certain women too. Duncan and Cody both were very nervous and probably scared in Cody's sake of what was about to happen to them inside this facility. Duncan daringly opened his mouth;

"Where the hell-"

"No cursing.", Gabryson replied, holding a pole that had an electric tip. Duncan gulped.

"Where are we?"

"In the OCCCFCC's capital facility located in London.", Carliegh explained, "Here, we have all of the LGBT superheroes, famous television stars, pop singers, and more gathered in-order to have them converted to the proper sexuality.", she then showed them a room where Jack Frost, a boy with very white skin, whtie hair, a simple blue hoodie, brown pants, no shoes and a staff was located. He was in a fetal position in a corner, shaking of complete trauma, "This is Jack Frost. We need to make sure none of the fans think of pairing him with say Peter Pan or anything, so we had to make sure he never has any thoughts about anything other than girls."

"He looks terrified...", Cody commented.

"He's just comprehending what benefits our corrections give", Carliegh bluntly ignored, "He is supposed to be in a kid's movie, nobody in a kid's movie should be any other sexuality than Heterosexuality. The children's minds would be corrupted, they would start accepting homosexuality, defying their parents, having sex at an early age, get addicted to drugs, defy their religious teachers and finally die in a car accident drunk! Why, just look at the person with you! Clearly your sexuality has done nothing good for you, Duncan!"

"How do you know I wouldn't be the same straight or gay, lady?", Duncan asked with one side of his brow raised.

"Because our leader, the OCCCFCC's own personal Pope Castro I, has said it to be so. And you should never question your religious teachers, so therefore, he is correct.", she then walked across the hall to show Elsa, a woman similar to Jack Frost but with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long blue dress. She was in a similar position, clearly horribly traumatized. "This is Elsa. We must keep fans pairing her with Jack Frost. You don't want to know what we did to anyone in that movie implied to possibly be gay. Why, she sung an entire song possibly promoting homsexuality, which is the reason she is now here."

"You guys have your own Pope?", Cody asked.

"Yes.", Carliegh replied, "He is a pope exclusive to the OCCCFCC, since the new vatican pope has grown defiant and rebellious in speaking of peace and equality. Everyone knows that such beliefs are wrong, immoral, and only for the Gay Agenda.", Cody and Duncan then saw a room where a green skinned and haired boy with a black and purple jumpsuit was being restrained by. He was clearly trying to break free, but whenever he did, the restaints became electrified and shocked him horribly. His complete shrieks of pain and misery could be heard from even outside in the hallway. COdy and Duncan winced in pain for him, practically, while the escorts didn't show any signs of sympathy at all.

"How many people are in this place?", Cody then asked.

"Thousands.", Carliegh bluntly explained, shocking both Cody and Duncan, "This is just the Homosexuality sector. We have other sectors for drug use, explicit sex, cuss words, domestic violence, suicide from bullying, racism and other issues children should not learn about ever except from priests or parents who are of a conservative, christian and traditional background."

"If you want to know", Gabryson continued, "Other people in this sector include Peter Pan, Robin the Batman Sidekick, that gym teacher from Robot Jones' school, Xandir P. Wifflebottom."

"Young children tend to watch adult shows aswell.", Carleigh then added in, "Especially popular ones."

"Infact the only one we want but can't get is Connie from Brickleberry National Park."

"But that's because of her super lesbian strength.", Carleigh explained, "That's also why we don't have many lesbians here at all, actually. Only the few born without the strength can be actually subdued and captured."

"Infact!", Gabryson continued, "You're not even the only Cody or Duncan we have captured here.", Cody and Duncan were then both confused by that, "Using Area 51 technology we found out there was a universe where Duncan was straight and ended up with Courtney, but in season three was going to cheat on her with one of the male contestants revealing himself as bisexual. As such we captured that universes Duncan and corrected him until he agreed to cheat with his version of Gwen instead. We did worse things to that universe's Noah and Cody after they had an ear kiss in the first season too. And also it's Tyler after he had a moment with Alejandro."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "There's a universe where I'm not only straight but end up with Courtney and then Gwen?! Dude, EW!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Wait.", Cody then said, "I don't like to really show off my family but, I'm the prime minister of Canada's nephew, you CAN'T be doing this, you know."

"Actually.", Carliegh explained, "The Queen herself has given us permission to do this without any legal restrictions as to who we take. We fooled her into thinking this was rehabilitation for the mentally insane."

"Which isn't too far from the truth.", Gabryson said.

"Now come, homos.", Carliegh rudely then said as the buff escorts took Cody and Duncan by the arm, "Our Pope wishes to speak with you. The two total drama contestants were then dragged further down the hall forcibly by the two buff escorts down the hallway. Meanwhile, with Chris and the regular contestants the challenge had already begun. Veronica and Heather were investigating an old abandoned castle together since they didn't have Cody or Duncan with them anymore, and were searching for clues to find Jake the Ripper.

"Okay, so where do we find the stupid clue at?", Veronica questioned as she thought, "Oh wait, you're the one who's supposed to be worrying about that."

"Ugh", Heather then groaned, looking all around the entrance room of the castle, "You could at least TRY to help, you know."

"That's right.", Veronica replied, "But, that would kind of ruin the point of me being the leader. A real leader gives orders and has his or her subordinates, that's you, do all the work instead.", Heather just growled at that, "Now, go and find that damn clue already."

"I don't know HOW i'm supposed to do that when you aren't even trying to help me at all!"

"Ugh!", Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance, "FINE, if I HAVE to help you, why don't we just try upstairs instead. I'm sure there's a clue up there.", Veronica then walked up the stairway of the castle. Heather groaned, but still followed her former idol up the stairs regardless. Just as they did that, Sierra came into the castle in private, still acting as if she was holding Cody over her shoulder when in reality she wasn't holding anything. She even acted as if she put him down onto the ground too. Notable that a cloaked figure, dressed as Jack the Ripper in a top hat, cape, and of course all black suit was watching. He was meant to be pretending to kill her, but soon became highly disturbed at what he saw and heard;

"Oh Cody!", Sierra said to thin air, "I don't care what your horrible mother makes Chris and the producers do, you will always be with me no matter what!", she then hugged the thin air as if Cody was actually there, "I can only hope the OCCCFCC give you what you need so you want to be with me, be with me and pure straight! Oh wouldn't that be wonderful? Yes it would Cody, oh yes it would! I simply can't wait!", it was then that the killer just decided to sneak out of the castle to target somebody else as his first kill, as Sierra was now giving the thin air kisses. Actual kisses. This was also when the focus shifted over to Gwen and Noah, who were walking through some type of bar where there were fake eggs all over the place as they walked around the inside of said bar.

"Wow.", Noah said, "I never knew british bars served eggs."

"Yeah.", Gwen added, "Let alone about one hundred of them."

"The only question now is which one actually has our clue in it."

"I'll take the left side."

"Then I got the right.", as they started to search through each and every egg in the bar, focus then shifted over to Alejandro, Beth and Tyler. The three were just walking along the side of the big ben building, Alejandro leading the others with a flashlight. Of course, Tyler was still scared and silent about the hole thing, while Beth had just begun to open her mouth to Alejandro;

"So...are you planning on going back to get Sierra or what?"

"She's gone?", Alejandro then looked back and of course, finally learned that Sierra was indeed no longer with them. Upon learning that however, he found himself not caring at all about her, "Oh...well. Oh well."

"So you're just going to leave her with god knows what back at that castle?"

"We need to keep moving. There's no telling what danger will strike us if we bother to go back just for her."

"Alejandro's right.", a still scared Tyler then said, "Let's win this challenge as fast as possible!"

"But how do you know if she has the next clue or has found Jack or not yet?"

"If she's found him, then we've already won.", Alejandro said, "But I doubt that. At her mental state, she'd just bring us down.", and the group continued onward. Beth however, was now getting furtherly fustrated and highly annoyed with Alejandro. She was no longer being wooed by his charms, and was no longer being fooled. This simple action had just helped her to finally begin seeing Alejandro's true colours. Their argument onl continued though after whoever was dressed as Jack the Ripper snuck up behind Tyler, grabbed him and pulled him away into the shadows of course.

"That's not the best thing a leader would say.", an angry Beth then said, "But then again, whenever Zeke was in trouble you never actually wanted to help him did you? You wanted to just leave him there to die!"

"I...", Alejandro then thought of what to say next, he could see now that Beth was no longer in his control, he had to figure out something to do, and then he noticed and faked a gasp, "Tyler's gone too!", Beth then turned around and gasped as well.

"Tyler?", she then called out to him, "Tyler where are you?!", she then turned back to Alejandro, "Okay, I don't care how mean you are, but we need to go get our team-mates together."

"You can do that.", Alejandro then said, not caring that his team-mates were now missing at all, "I'm going to actually attempt at winning this challenge."

"Fine! I will then!", and both then walked in opposite directions; Alejandro kept going the direction he was already going in, and Beth went back the way they had come from. Of course, they were unaware that Tyler was now stuffed into a bag somewhere far away from them. Focus then went over to Chris and Chef were in the control room far away from any of the action only watching it via television screens -though not what was going on with Cody and Duncan-, Chris then turned to the cameras with a smile on his face;

"Well, looks like things have just started to get going for this challenge!", he said to the camera, "Will anyone win this challenge? Is Tyler still alive? Find out when we get back, on Total Drama World Tour!"

"I think they really wanna know what's happenin' with Duncan and Cody.", Chef then added in.

"Shut up!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial was literally just a black screen with white text reading "this commercial has been banned worldwide except for in the United States by the OCCCFCC for the following contents; Explicit language, sexual themes and/or innuendos, and mention of drugs and/or alchohol*

*However, it is noteworthy that in the USA, the commercial was a PSA giving advice against the use of drugs, alchohol and unprotected sex.*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went back to the above mentioned OCCCFCC facility, with Cody and Duncan finally being brought in along with the buff escorts, Carleigh and Gabryson into the office of the OCCCFCC's personal pope. As one might expect, he had an office right on the very top floor of the facility, with the wall behind his desk and office chair being a window spanning the entire wall itself. The window however didn't show the outside, but rather a large circular room with a dome ceiling that had a machine ontop for spewing sewage and human waste down into a pit below. Said put was also circular, and had a white and light blue striped spiral going down to it in the room. Duncan and Cody could see them actually having tiny squirrels in this room carrying random people and throwing them into the pit, before a worker would make the sewage/waste fall down onto them after the deed was done. As they took this all in, the OCCCFCC Pope himself turned to face them. He was an old, extremely old, man wearing the same clothes the catholic pope had, except instead of crosses he just had big X's on his robes. He was also white, and moved around via an electric wheelchair due to being unable to walk. What very little hair he had left was now white and very much fading, and he also had one eye green and the other eye brown. On his desk he was eating nothing but candy and junk food, which was the cause of most of his teeth being gold or silver now, if not just yellow aswell as now horrible breath. This was shown, when he smiled. He was also a moderately chubby man aswell.

"Greetings", he said in a southern redneck accent/dialect, "I've been waitin' for you boys to come here. How do you like you're new home, boys? I see y'all've already done met my head girl Carleigh here."

"Ah, you're joking right?", Duncan then said with a slight laugh, "There's no way you're even able to keep us here.", suddenly Gabryson actually smacked Duncan right in the face and knocked him to the ground in pure anger, highly offended by Duncan's questioning.

"YOU WILL NOT QUESTION THE POPE, YOUNG MAN!", he said in pure rage at Duncan, who just looked back and angrily growled him before Gabryson quite cruelly kicked him in the balls, making Duncan basically unable to really fight back, "YOU WILL NOT GROWL AT ME EITHER! YOU WILL OBEY AND LISTEN TO THAT MAN FOR HE IS THE POPE, HE IS GOING TO BE YOUR PASTOR HERE AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T YOU EVER DISOBEY OR QUESTION HIM AGAIN!", Cody just watched on in pure fear, not sure what to do and still process this entire situation.

"Ugh", Duncan then groaned while on the floor, "Fine...ugh..."

"Good.", Gabryson then said, before turning back to the OCCCFCC Pope, "You were saying sir?"

"As I was saying", the OCCCFCC pope continued, "I run a fine establishment here, and you two will recieve the treatment all new entries get. You will be given one week to get used to your new home here, and will put into a cell together for two dyas. Then you will be put alone. The second week you will be forced to have sex with our seven attractive female interns regardless of your sexuality, and they are authorized to force themselves onto you if they have to. The third week you wll be given your electric shock therapy, then the fourth week you will be forced to do manly tasks from the olden days whether you want to or not. Then you will be forced into the sex with the interns again on the fifth week. The sixth week you will be tested on progress, if you have changed your ways and become full heterosexual you will be allowed to leave. If not, you will stay here. If you don't, then the seventh week will be your severe punishment locked away in our basement, and you will be staying here until the end of your life. Now, any questions?"

"Yes, sir.", Cody then said raising his hand, "So you're going to have us raped?"

"It's the only way to correct Homosexuality so the children will not be subjected to it.", the pope said.

"Um...ya know...you're kinda shoving this down my throat here.", Cody replied, "Can't you focus on like...other things?"

"We do.", the OCCCFCC pope replied, "This is just the Homosexuality wing of the facility. But, since you two refuse to believe this, I'm afraid we'll have to adress those other things in song.", and as you might expect, the song of the episode finally began;

_**[SONG - "THE FREAKIN' OCCCFCC"]** _

Pope - "We will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this;"

Carleigh - "We will make you take a tinkle when you wanna take a piss!"

Gabryson - "We will make you call felatio a 'trouser a friendly kiss!'"

Pope, Carliegh and Gabryson - "Is the plain situation! There's no negotiation!"

Pope - "With us fellas at the frakin' OCCCFCC!"

*brief seconds of trumpet solo, then they are all in a bathroom*

Gabryson - "We're the stuffiest of the stuffiest of special interest groups."

Pope - *swirling up from inside a toilet with a salute* "Make a joke about your bowels and we'll order in the troops!"

Carliegh - "Not a baby with a brain could tell us everybody poops!"

Pope, Carliegh and Gabryson - "Take a tip, take a lesson, you'll never win by messin'"

Pope - "With us fellas at the freakin' OCCCFCC!"

*Cut to random guy on picnic date with random girl in some park somewhere*

Pope - "And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing!"

Carliegh and Gabryson - *dance around while playing on flutes*

Pope - "You're gonna have to do hanky-panky with your ding-a-ling!"

*randy guy has bell on spring pop out of crotch, girl runs away after screaming*

Pope - "Cuz you can't have sex!"

*cuts to them passing an envelope to eachother*

Pope - "So we send this little warning, we're prepared to do our worst!"

Carliegh - *sticks envelope in mail box* "And we stick it in your mailbox, hoping you will be coheresed!"

Duncan - *whispering to Cody* "I can think of quite another place they should've stuck it first." *Cody snickers*

Pope, Carliegh and Gabryson - "We may just be neurotic, or possibly physcotic, we're the fellas at the freakin' O-C-C-C-F-C-CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *they all pose*

_**[SONG - "FREAKIN' OCCCFCC" ENDS]** _

Following that, Cody and Duncan were both shown in their padded room with two steel beds to the sides together, locked in their sometime after the song. Cody was clearly scared and nervous to be here, while Duncan was really just bored.

"Well", Duncan replied, "That was...interesting...no wait, I mean boring."

"Dude!", Cody replied, "You're not terrified? They're gonna have us raped! I always thought I'd enjoy the idea of hot women and me but...well...I'm starting to not like girls much anymore."

"Heh", Duncan smirked a bit, "Welcome to the club. But, that means they'll torture you more over here, ya know."

"I know.", Cody replied, "But they're making me feel this way I guess."

"Don't worry.", Duncan replied, "I just gotta-", Duncan then searched his pockets for his knife, only to soon find that it was gone, much to his surprise, "Shit! Great, okay, NOW i'm a bit worried."

"We're dooomed!", Cody then worried, shaking in fear, "We're doomed! We're NEVER gonna get out of here!"

"You wanna be tougher right?", Duncan then asked Cody with, Cody nodded but was still terrified, "Then stop wetting yourself and try to help me find a way to break outta here and pumble those assholes.", Cody then gulped, and agreed to help Duncan try to escape from the OCCCFCC building. Just then, focus then cut right back to the rest of the group outside of the facility, more specifically in a torture chamber in the musuem/castle. Veronica had Heather on the stretching wrack of course, and was wickedly stretching her out, much to the asian girl's dismay of course.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Heather screamed out as Veronica continued with the stretching, "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! GOD!"

"Well, you ARE the flexible one.", Veronica said before foricibly stretching Heather even more, making her scream again, "Besides, this is the only way we could possibly get the clue from the way I see it."

"HOW?!", Heather replied, "HOW WOULD THIS POSSIBLY-AHHHHHHH!", she was then stretched again.

"Just wait a bit!", Veronica said back, "It should-", then with one more stretch a secret compartment in the wall opened up and dropped out a note. Veronica grabbed it and read, but did not read it aloud.

"There, you were right!", Heather replied, "Now let me off this thing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Veronica cruely replied, "Did you say something? Because it sounds like you demanded something from ME."

"I said GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"I don't take orders from ANYONE.", Veronica replied, "I'm famous, you aren't anymore, so therefore, no I will not get you off of this thing!", Veronica then crossed her arms and snobbishly turned away from Heather,"Infact, just for that, you're staying there until the interns or Chris gets you.", and Veronica then laughed an absolutely shocked Heather on the torture rack, angry and all as Veronica walked out of the room and down the stairs not caring at all.

"YOU BITCH!", Heather screamed, "GET ME OFF THIS THING NOW!", of course, Veronica didn't come back. However, the person who did show up was none-other than Alejandro himself. Alejandro sported a cocked eyebrow.

"You know", Alejandro then commented with a smirk, "This isn't that bad a look for you."

"Oh shut up!", Heather sternly said back to him, "Don't even TRY that flirty stuff with me, because I know what you're up to!"

"Oh Heather", Alejandro said in a pseudo mocking tone, "You know me so well."

"You bet I do."

"But you know", Alejandro then said, "You shouldn't be so rude to the only person who could possibly free you from this."

"I was just about to get to that.", Heather answered, "Just untie me NOW before my clothes start to rot."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "If he tries to even THINK about having his way with me I WILL kill him."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I don't know.", Alejandro replied, "As I said, this is a good look for you."

"GET ME OFF THIS THING NOW!"

"Well", Alejandro chuckled somewhat, "Since you so kindly insist.", and he then went to untie Heather, just as the Jack the Ripper arrived in the room however. It didn't take long for Heater to gasp, Alejandro to turn around, and for both of them to then be put into a simple brown bag and dragged away. However, the bag part wasn't shown, instead focus jus shifted back to Beth, who had backtracked to attempt in finding Tyler and Sierra, however she had gotten lost on her way over there and still hadn't found them in all this time. As such, she was just walking around the Big Ben building at night with a flaslight, trying to call out to her missing team mates;

"Tyler? Sierra?", she looked around repeatedly, "Tyler?! Sierra?!", just then she heard the noise of a door opening, which of course meant someone was coming out. Panicking, she quickly hid behind a trash bin as the cloaked Jack the Ripper came out with his bag with Heather, Alejandro and likely Sierra or even Veronica by this point all struggling inside. Beth gasped, but covered her mouth quickly as the figure and his bag passed by her, she immediately knew who the figure was supposed to be, and whispered, "Jack the Ripper!", she then knew what she had to do, "I guess I'm on my own now. I have to find a way to reveal just who he is!", she then twirled her flashlight so that it would be ready as she began sneaking behind him, waiting for the perfect chance to strike and reveal just who he was. Focus then went back over to Gwen and Noah, who had just exited the bar they were in earlier, and of course seemed to be no more wiser about this challenge than when they had first entered the bar.

"Well", Noah commented, "That was completely pointless."

"Definitely.", Gwen answered, "All we found from that place is just a string of weiners.", she then of course held a string of wieners as she said, but just then the couple heard growling from the side of them. It didn't take much long after that for the two to look down to their east and notice an army of weiner dogs growling at them angrily for the meat. Needless to say, the two were surprised by this sudden event, "Weiner Dogs?"

"Just throw the weiners to them and let's get out of here.", an also somewhat scared Noah said to his new girlfriend, "Before they decide to attack."

"Right.", and Gwen then did as Noah advised and tossed the weiners at the weiner dogs. However, she was too late and pounced anyway, panicking, both Gwen and Noah immediately ran from the weiner dogs, of course, shocked that didn't work, "WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK?!"

"Ugh", Noah then groaned, "If only we had something like a ball!"

"Let's just get back to the plane!", Gwen exclaimed back at him, "The killers always tend to go back to the starting place at least once!"

"It'll have to do!", and the two then tried their best to make it back to the plane, with the weiner dogs chasing them all the way. Chasing them and barking all the way. Thoough it didn't take long for Noah to begin tiring out and falling behind Gwen, at which point she had to hold him in her arms to make sure the weiners didn't get him. It was at that point focus shifted back to Cody and Duncan who were still stuck inside their padded room at the OCCCFCC room, awaiting for the tortures, rapes and other horrible things that the OCCCFCC were going to soon be forcing upon them. Duncan had finally started to break and panic without his knife to break out, while Cody was pacing around the room waiting for an idea to break out to arrive in his mind. For once, he finally had a shot to be useful. For once, Duncan was actually counting on him to help him, rather than the other way around. As Duncan said, it was now Cody's chance to show him that he wanted to be tougher in the first place.

"Come on dude!", a panicking Duncan then said to him, "Hurry up and get us out of here! I don't wanna be raped!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "I know there's a universe where I'm straight and stuff now, but that doesn't mean I wanna be raped! Especially by, ugh, women! Infact, how is it not considered rape? I mean, women and girls get us in trouble for hitting them so I'd probably get in trouble for even trying to defend myself! It's so fucking unfair! Society sucks, man!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I got it!", Cody then finally had an idea, Duncan was eager and very ready to hear it, "We need to get some of the gaurds in here first, then you can use your better strength to take them down, and then we trap them in here and make a run for it!"

"How do you know that's gonna keep them in?"

"That door locks from only the outside."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell by the way locks are made.", Cody explained, Duncan just looked at him in silence.

"Well", Duncan commented, "For once I'm actually kinda glad you're a nerd.", he then however realized something, "Wait...how are we gonna get them to come in here?", Cody then thought for a bit, only to then have a somewhat perverted looking grin on his face within seconds. Focus then immediately shifted over to the OCCFCC Pope standing on a stage before all of the hundreds if not thousands of other inmates in his facility, hundreds of people who mentioned or spoke of drugs, are homosexual or they believe to be homosexual, have cursed on television, tried to teach young kids about the concept of death, tried to teach any religion besides christianity to the kids, or said anything that was against what conservatives or christian priests have said. Also, anyone who had caused violence or gore even in video games. All of those people sat before him, the large majority being horribly traumitized, in an auditorium like room to hear the man behind their horrible torture speak with his right-hand-woman Carliegh and her partner Gabryson to his sides, and behind him were a line of supermodel like women who had evil looks to their faces, and beside them were a single pair of people dressed like they were from the 1950's; a middle-aged balding man in a suit and a woman with blonde hair and a white dress with a red apron over it. They were the most invested in what the pope was saying.

"Alright y'all inmates!", the Pope said to them all, "As y'all know, you've all been our veteran inmates here, and you're prob'ly all guessing that we've got some fresh meat over here to add to the collection here! Now, I want y'all to give these fresh meat the reccomended experience here! Give them a warm friendly welcome! Just like down where I'm from! Ya beat the shit out of them on the first day for being homos, you ignore them and tease them if they try to enter your circle of friends, you call everything they do inferior to the things you do no matter what because they are homos, and you make bets with friends to do homosexual things with them just to embarass them infront of everyone! You also share everything they do with your friends so you all may laugh at their homoness together! Do I make mahself clear?"

"Yes sir.", the very traumitized inmates all said in unison, not wanting to get tortured anymore.

"Good!", the Pope replied, "Now, when they come into this room, I want y'all to give them the OCCCFCC offical homo beatdown welcoming, beat the shit of them, and then we will have their rape by our sexy woman rapists be watched by all in this room together! And remember, it's not rape when it's used to correct the homosexual virus! This is the only way to make them corrected!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay.", and though that was a yay from the inmates, it was not enthused at all about this. Infact, it was a yay filled with sympathy, misery, and boredom. Though the staff didn't care, they just all smiled wickedly at the events that were all going to unfold. They actually smiled at the trauma they had inflicted upon all of these people both famous and off the street. However, just then Gabryson checked his cellphone and got a message, which he naturally adressed his boss with;

"Sir.", he whispered to the Pope, "There is a situation in Cell 12345678910."

"What is it?", he pope whispered back.

"Apparently there are sounds of homosexual sex coming from it."

"Well y'all know what to do!", the OCCCFCC Pope replied, "You go over there, give them a sound beatin', drag them to the sewage chute, drop them in and let them drown in endless amounts of raw sewage and human waste!"

"Yes sir!", Gabryson then saluted as he and one of the sexy girls went out of the room, Carliegh wanted to go too, but the Pope put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No Carliegh", the Pope said to her, "I need you with me for this."

"For what?". the pope then turned to the audience of inmates again to continue his speech;

"Alright y'all!", he said to them all, we're goin' to the sewage chute to watch this show instead! Y'all can probably guess what just happened that made this happen!", the audience just groaned and whined, but naturally got up to follow the pope, Carliegh and the rest of the sexy girls to the room of which the pope spoke of. Meanwhile, Gabryson and one of the girls who had short red hair, green eyes, white skin and some signs of frekcles were walking down the halls to the room in question; Cody and Duncan's room. In it, as their plan, the two were making noises as if they were having sex, when in reality they were hiding right by the door so they could surprise attack the people who came in to check on them;

"Oh yeah!", Cody cried out while banging a fist on the wall, "OH YEAH! FUCK ME HARD, DUNCAN! FUCK MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT, BABY!"

"OH HELL YEAH I WILL!", Duncan added in, doing the same thing to the wall, "I'M GONNA POUND THIS ASS SO HARD AND FILL IT SO GOOD IT'LL BE IT'S OWN MILK MACHINE!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"I WILL!", and then finally Gabryson and the sexy girl came in. The door was nearly slammed into Cody's face but he recovered quickly. However Gabryson spotted him, but only just as Duncan punched the sexy girl so hard in her own cooch that she literally coughed up blood and began bleeding from said cooch too. In reality, he had punched her there so hard that he shattered her ovaries, leaving her unable to produce any possible future children and ruining her dreams of being a concerned parent one day. Gabryson saw as she fell to the ground, crying in pain and holding her crotch in agony. He was concerned for her;

"He-", and then Cody punched Gabryson right in the face, but due to Cody's lack of physical strength he did nothing. Gabyrson looked at the now scared Cody with an evil smirk to his face, "That the best you-", and then Duncan went right up behind him, grabbed the wasteband of his underwear, and strung them up high in a grand wedgie, "GAAAAAUGH! WEDGIE!",

"That's right!", the grinning Duncan said, "Ya know, you shouldn't mess with someone who excells at this stuff.", and then Duncan twirled Gabryson around and let go of him so that he would slam into the back wall of the room face-first. Gabryson landed on said wall so hard that all but two of his teeth shattered on impact, leaving his mouth a broken mess. Once he realized this he growled, turned and tried to poince onto the two, but they left the room and slammed the door shut. This of course caused him to crash into the door with an impact that shattered the rest of his teeth aswell. Also, the door did indeed lock from the outside, meaning the two would be trapped in their until (or if) someone let them out. Following their success, Cody and Duncan both shared a high-five with eahcother.

"That was awesome, Duncan!", Cody exclaimed, "You came up with like, the perfect idea!"

"Me?", Duncan replied, "You're the one who thought of it."

"Yeah but you're the one who finished it off."

"That was just improvising.", Duncan then looked around and saw no other staff members were coming, "Well anyway we should go, now. Before other show up.", Duncan then took Cody by the rest and ran with him down the hall way. Both of them thinking they were free from this prison, only too soon enough run into the other sexy girl rapists right infront of the exit doorway after they made it down two major flights of stairs in their run. "Shit." was all Duncan said in response to this as focus immediately shifted back to the others, where Gwen and Noah were both holding onto the top of a street light to keep away from the army of weiner dogs beneath them on the ground.

"Okay", Gwen then said to her boyfriend, "What are we going to do now?!"

"I don't know!", Noah replied, "Again, I need a stick or a ball!"

"GAH!", Gwen complained, "I shouldn't have just thrown those weiners!"

"It's alright.", Noah answered, "Dogs don't know how to climb.", and just then they looked down and hearing that, the dogs looked at eachother, got serious faces on, and then one got infront of the light, and the other jumped ontop of them, and of course the others followed suite. Basically, to replicate climbing the dogs were stacking eachother up to get to the couple up on top, much to said couple's shock. Noah just sighed, "Oh life, why do you hate me so?"

"Uh", Gwen then looked behind them to the plane, and saw the cloaked Jack the Ripper figure stepping out of the door way, "Looks like we might have to chose our poison now.", and of course Noah looked back too and saw what she saw.

"Or better yet.", Noah then hatched a plan of action, and of course he acted said plan of action out, he turned to the dogs and spoke to them of all things, "Hey! I heard that guy is literally MADE of sausage and weiners!", and just then all of the dogs, literally just finished stacking eachother up completely, turned to the now surprised Jack the Ripper and were immediately growing hungry looks in their eyes. He of course tried to stop them silently, but it was too late. They all immediatelt pounced onto him and began tearing him up just as Beth came out of hiding, dissappointed.

"Aw man!", she complained as Gwen and Noah slid off of the street light, "I was gonna stop him."

"Don't worry", Gwen said to her, "You'll get your chance next time.", the three then all walked up to him as the dogs were still ripping apart all of his clothes and such trying to get at the sausage that wasn't actually there, "Now let's see who this guy really is!", and the three then continued to walk up to the man. Gwen was the one who pulled his mask off revealing, much to even the dog's surprise-filled gasp, was a generic old guy with a receeding hairline, liverspots and a crazy eye.

"Old Man Jenkins?!", they all, even the dogs, said in unison. However, Gwen was not convinced and pulled the second mask off, this time it revealed a man with walrus tusks, brown hair that was very much bald on the top, and a big bushy mustache, along with glasses over his beady eyes, "Mr. Fibb?!", Gwen still wasn't convinced though, and removed even this mask, revealing a man with a large brown tuff of hair with buffalo horns coming from it, and of course it covered his eyes. He was also at least middle-aged. "Mr. Wink?!", then Gwen who was getting annoyed at this point removed this mask, revealing a teenaged boy with blonde hair that swayed almost covering one eye, had beady eyes, and was, "Chad Dickson?"

"Okay.", Gwen then complained, "How many masks could one person POSSIBLY have on?!", she then removed this mask, revealing the Grim Reaper himself, of course they knew it wasn't the real one because he lived in Endsville, then Gwen revealed Yogi Bear, Vicky the Babysitter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Jerd McLean, Duncan's Father, Gwen's Mother, a Gorilla, a lion, a panther, a cougar, the scream killer, Micheal Myers, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger, Chef Hatchet, Fred Flintstone, Jane Jetson, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and then finally Sasquatchenawkwa before finally they revealed the true identity of the person;

"Dr. Pennywise?!"

"Hayuck!", Dr. Pennywise laughed, "It sure is me, yesiree!", Gwen pulled on his red afro to see if it was for true, and much to Gwen's relief it was indeed the real Dr. Pennywise. Just then Chris, Chef, Veronica, Heather, Tyler, Alejandro and Sierra all came out from inside the plane to congratulate the others on their victory;

"Congratulations Team Victory!", Chris announced, "Since you guys actually found Pennywise was the killer first AND took part in the plan that revealed him, Noah, YOU guys have scored yet ANOTHER actual victory!"

"YES!", Gwen and Noah then hugged happily in celebration of their victory.

"Okay", Heather then brought up, "What team gets to go up for elimination and which team gets second place?"

"Well", Chris then thought about this, "Since technically Team Chris has suffered the most losses percentage wise, THEY go up for elimination!"

"That's not fair!", Beth complained, "Cody and Duncan weren't even involved in this challenge!", for once Alejandro actually nodded in agreement with her. Chris however, was annoyed with this being brought up to him.

"Okay!", Chris replied, "If Cody and Duncan get back here within...two or three minutes, THEN Team Amazon gets to be 2nd place and Team Me goes up for elimination. If they get back here in MORE than three minutes, well, ya get the picture.", and then everyone stood around doing nothing by the plane while Cody and Duncan were still at the OCCCFCC facility, this time in the spiral sewage chamber, with the audience of inmates up on the circular balcony watching and the Pope with his sexy girl rapists (bar the one trapped in the cell with Gabryson) infront of them and the hole. Carliegh was also there, behind the two, with an angry look on her face. The two parents from earlier were also there, and were visibly upset with Cody and Duncan despite not knowing them personally at all.

"Now!", the Pope said, "At this trial, who shall go first in speaking?"

"We will!", the woman parent said, hugging her husband and crying into his shoulder, "We will!"

"Our son Reynardo has been CORRUPTED by those two!", the father continued, "He said he was bisexual to us! Well, we showed him! We have been forcing him to keep all of his original characters nothing but straight and have made sure he is treated like our little baby even by his online friends! That way he will learn that straight people is the right way to go! We even had to bring out the bible, but guess what, he said to us that since Cody and Duncan are openly gay, he QUESTIONED THE BIBLE!", the mom then sobbed harder and harder. "It took seventy lashes with one paddle to set him straight again!"

"Well next time bring him here!", the Pope said, "We will give him the proper treatment! Now, I believe that is enough of this trial, GUILTY!", he then banged his staff on the floor, "Release the-"

"So you're not even gonna let US speak our case?!", Cody then questioned.

"NO!", the Pope exclaimed back, "Your people are worthless, the bible says you should be put to death, and that what you are is an abomination in god's eye! Therefore, you don't DESERVE a chance to speak! You deserve no friends and you deserve no life! Now, I will have you thrown into this sewage pit, where you will be falling into a pile of now dead inmates and a large pile of raw sewage and human waste.", he then laughed a bit, "Of course, you homos enjoy this stuff as a typical delicacy, so it shouldn't be THAT bad for you.", that of course, was the final straw for Duncan.

"Oh THAT'S IT!", and immediately he straight rammed the pope at full speed like a bull with one elbow. He had jumped up and did it so fast that Carliegh and the sexy girls were unable to stop him. He hit the old Pope so hard that he flew up into the air right into the pit he was standing infront of him. Duncan stopped himself from falling in however, but the pope was not so lucky. He old man screamed as he fell down the pit ironically just outside his office, and after he fell down, the sewage spewing machine activated and sent a good stream of sewage down, which would continue to fall down the pit until he was completely drowned by it. All of the staff members were in total shock, and the two concerned christian parents were in shock aswell. "THERE! THE BASTARD'S DEAD NOW, PEOPLE!", he then turned to Carliegh with a grin, "HOW YA LIKE THEM APPLES, BITCH?", Carliegh was in total shock.

"You realize", she then regained her composure, "This means I'M the new leader of this organization now.", she then pointed at Duncan, "SEXY RAPIST GIRLS, ATTACK!", the sexy girls then grabbed Duncan and were attempting to strip and rape him forcibly, and they outnumbered him so they were easily overpowering him. Cody however, wanting to save Duncan from this, turned to the audience.

"Guys!", he said to them, "Come on! ALOT of you guys have superpowers! I know that you all are horribly traumitized and probably will never be the same again, but you can't just let this get the best of you! This is your chance, guys! Their first leader is dead, they don't have as good morale as they did before, and you all outnumber them, why don't you just activate your powers and take these guys down?"

"Ha!", Carleigh then approached Cody with rape in her eyes, "You're out of your league, bisexual geek! Soon you will be raped straight and there's nothing you can do to-", suddenly a blast of cold air froze her feet into a block of ice at the ankles, stopping her in her tracks. The sexy rapist girls had the same thing done to them just as they were taking off Duncan's pants. Though they also got their hands frozen to the wall. The ones behind this were none other than Jack Frost and Elsa of course.

"No.", Jack said, "The Geek's right, we're tired of your nazi torture of us."

"Now", Elsa said sinisterly, "It's YOUR turn.", Beast Boy then turned his hands into sharp eagle-like talons and held them up as the entire angry mob then went onto the attack. Carleigh and the rapist girls panicked, but it was in vain. Cody watched in horror as he saw the scene. Though the cameras floating in mid-air only showed the shadows, Cody had to cover his eyes in terror as Beast Boy as an eagle, Jack Frost and some unknown person were mutilating Carleigh. Though not shown, it was evident they were literally ripping parts off or out of her, by the sound of her horrible blood-curdling screams and sounds of gushing blood some of which even splashed onto Cody. The parents were both swiftly be-headed by the cookie-addicted cookie monster with a chainsaw, and Peter Pan snapped the neck of the blonde sexy rapist, while Elsa froze the black haired one alive and kicked her down the sewage pit aswell. The other red-head was chopped in half by the chainsaw-wielding cookie addict when she broke free and made a run for it, and finally the last one a brunette, was burned alive by a person who had fire elemental powers (he was off-screen). As the other staff members were now being horribly slain, mutilated and simply put killed, Cody and Duncan looked to eachother, nodded, and quietly snuck out of the room before then breaking into a run out of the facility. Focus then went back to Chris and the rest, with Chris watching his wrist watch;

"Three...two...o-", and then Cody and Duncan, heavily panting, miraculously arrived on the scene.

"HERE!", the two then said as in unison they both collapsed onto the ground,

"Oh boy", Duncan commented, "You would NOT believe what WE just went through!"

"Yeah", Cody replied, "You wouldn't!"

"Well that settles it!", Chris replied, "They made before I finished so Team Amazon gets second place! Team Me, YOU will be meeting me at elimination later!", Veronica and Heather then bothered grinned at Alejandro, who just scoffed and scowled at them in return. Cody and Duncan were still panting from their large experience that they just had.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Well, I guess Beth's time has come now."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - *sighs* "I accept my fate. I know Alejandro is convincing, and I won't try to fight. Infact...I'll gladly accept it, because I'll be with Zeke soon, and without any harms he really needs me more than ever right now!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Ya know...I'm really starting to think I might be straight up gay like Duncan and not just Bi now. Just putting it out there...hey, well, good thing I got the one other gay guy on the show left on my team! heheh."

**[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Gotta admit, Cody was alright back there. He's definitely got what it takes to be tougher, he just needs to work on his damn attitude is all. Luckily, he's learning from the best when it comes to that. Only trouble is, I don't think he's gonna be learning that part anytime soon. But, if he hadn't have convinced all those other guys to gang up on 'em, I would be being raped by women right now so...I'll start with the easy stuff first I guess, least I could do."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

And after that, finally came the moment of truth, the dreaded elimination ceremony where there was the infamous drop of shame. Team CIRRRRH gathered on the bleachers, Sierra being bored, Tyler being nervous still, Beth being calm and collected, Alejandro just smirking and waiting for his outcome to come. Of course, Chris held out the plate of barf bags, and looked to all of Team CIRRRRH with a serious look to his face. He, the host, then began the newest and latest ceremony of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet;

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!", Chris replied, " You are gathered here today, because you technically lost the challenge! Tyler, Sierra and Alejandro, you were all captured by Pennywise the Ripper, and with only one team-mate left, Beth, you were outnumbered by the Amazons who had two left at that time!"

"But they were like, gone!", Tyler then pointed out.

"Hush!", Chris then sushed him, "Now as you know, I'm about to pass out Barf Bags to those who are safe from elimination, and the one who does NOT get a barf bag must get their parachute and take the drop of shame, and will NEVER be allowed back during this season ever again! EVER!", Alejandro just rolled his eyes while still smirking, "Now, the first two safe are, Tyler and Sierra!", the two then caught their barf bags, though Tyler was hit in the face by his. "This leaves the one who is safe as..." Alejandro just smirked, but then was a bit confused when he saw that Beth was not even worried at all, and infact, seemed almost happy as Chris went on with the famous dramatic pause, going on and on until, "Alejandro!", Alejandro then cocked an eyebrow and caught his barf bag, but was furtherly confused when Beth didn't even seem bothered as she just got up and got her parachute. Even Chris was confused. "You're not even bothered?! Come on! Where's the crying? Claiming someone manipulated you off? Huh? Come on!"

"Actually Chris", Beth replied, "I voted myself off.", then everyone, even Alejandro, gasped at this revelations.

"You what? But...why?"

"You see Chris", Beth replied, "I knew I was going to be the one kicked off by the end of this challenge, and I accept my fate. So I decided I might as well just give up, stop trying to defeat whoever is the main villain this season, and just accept my fate. So...yeah...see ya guys!", she then waved bye to Sierra and Tyler who both waved back, while Alejandro just cocked an eyebrow and remained confused at all of this.

"Well", Chris replied, confused, "That was...an interesting ending...um...yeah...", he then turned to the camera to sign off the episode, "Will the next elimination be just as revealing? Who will be AT the next elimination? Who will NOT be at it? Will Chef ever get his paycheck? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with that, the episode officially ended and credits continued from that point on.

**[DROP-OF-SHAME EXCLUSIVE]**

Beth - *falling down with parachute* "Also because it will totally bother Alejandro for me to actually NOT be upset at his trickery. Oh yeah, after that whole Justin thing, this girl started catching on to his type of people!"

**[DROP-OF-SHAME EXCLUSIVE ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent *Duncan Returns* (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam) *Cheated out*_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/UK)_


	17. Czech Demolition

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris McLean opened up with to kick off the recap of the previous episode, "The cast and crew finally got to London, England! Where, well, we were served with some bigotry and censorship as opposed to Fish and Chips. Though, Cody and Duncan were the only ones really dealing with that. The rest of us just went on with the Jack the Ripper challenge, were only Gwen, Noah and Beth were smart enough to last to the end, where as some of the others...got a little STRETCHED out, haha! Anyway, Beth wanted to be the one who won it for her team, but in the end it was Team Victory who had the most people left overall who scored themselves the rightful victory over her! Meanwhile, Cody and Duncan were busy taking care of those bigots I mentioned earlier, and I do mean, make sure they probably won't ever come back kinda taking care of. They even arrived JUST in time to save their team from failure too! In the end, Alejandro having Tyler on his side proved to be the end for Beth, but maybe that's all in her secret plan, who knows?", Chris and Chef were then shown to the audience as being in the cockpit, "I can only guess, same as you have to guess who will fail tonight, who will win tonight, and of course, who in the end will take home the trillion! Tonight! On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with that the intro sequence followed, and after that, a commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commercial was of a fish bowl, until of course, a poof happened and revealed two tiny human-like fairies, a round baby fairy and a fairy dog all at once with big happy grins and wands on the screen.

Woman Fairy who has simple blue shirt, blank pants, and teal hair and eyes - "Howdy Partners! You waitin' for the next season of Very Fairyparents?!"

Man fairy who has suit and tie and pink hair and eyes - "Well wait no more! Introducing a new DVR system!", he then takes out a large DVR system that is so heavy it immediately brings him and it to the floor of the bedroom with a smash, "The", he pants from the weight of the thing, "the Fairly OddDVR!"

Woman Fairy - "That's right! The fairly OddDVR! It is built to literally only work for Very Fairyparents, it will let you bypass commericals and skip ahead through time using fairy magic abilities, haitian voodoo tricks and some energy of Mephiles the Dark himself in-order to view the next episode of the show before it's even aired or made!"

Baby Fairy - "Foof!"

Dog Fairy - "Bark! Bark!"

Male Fairy - "Oh jesus this thing is heavy!", he then tries to pull himself free but rips his arms clean off in the process.

Female Fairy - "So what are you waiting for?", she is ignoring her male companion fall to the ground with widened and pain-filled eyes as the baby and dog watch in shock, "Call now and for just $100,000,000 you will purchase not only the Fairly OddDVR but we will throw in a truck load of them too to give to your family! But if you pay the normal price of $1,000, you get just the DVR. So, call now!"

Dog Fairy - Is worried about the Male fairy, who is bleeding excessively from the point his arms were ripped off at and was motionless on the ground, "BARK BARK!"

*The rest is the normal warranty and call info and such*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial, the actual episode finally began. As one might expect, it was the winning team from the last episode; Team Amazon ( Duncan, Cody, Veronica and Heather ) all gathered in the first class. Cody and Duncan were seated at the bar while Veronica and Heather remained asleep with sleepmasks over their eyes. Naturally, Cody and Duncan being the only ones really awake were the only ones actually speaking to eachother;

"Okay", Cody said to Duncan, "So, tell me again what your secret to being tough is?"

"Ugh", Duncan rolled his eyes, "Well one of them is actually listening."

"I know", Cody said as he held a notepad, "I just forgot to take notes."

"Ugh", Duncan facepalmed, "Fine. Well, to be honest I don't really have any secrets to being tough, I just am."

"But...how does that help me be tough if there are no secrets to it?"

"How about this?", Duncan answered, "Just speak your damn mind and don't take bullshit from anyone."

"But", Cody replied, "How do I do that? I don't like being mean to people...it makes me feel like a shmuck...especially when people cry and get sad over what I do."

"You had every right to vote her off", Duncan then sternly said to him, "She was the one trying to get you to feel sorry for her for no reason and wasting everyone's damn time. Now you need to seriously grow a pair or I can promise you that you won't be lasting much longer in this game."

"Yes but...how do I?"

"Okay", Duncan then began getting a bit annoyed, "Look, just speak your mind. When something's on your mind, stand up for yourself and just speak it. You think you can do that?"

"Um...", Cody then thought about it, "But what if people start thinking I'm mean?"

"Then just tell them to go fuck themselves."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll try...heheh."

"Don't try, just fucking do."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "This is hopeless."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessionals, things went straight to the economic class where Sierra, Alejandro, Tyler, Gwen and Noah were all seated in. Naturally, all of them were poored, not strapped in for safety at all, and Sierra was still hugging and even craddling thin air as if it were Cody. Naturally, everyone else in the room was looking at her with extremely disturbed faces because of what she was doing. Alejandro wanted to speak to her, but then wisely decided it was not a good idea to do so.

"So", Gwen then asked to her boyfriend Noah, "Where do you think our torture will take place next?"

"To be honest", Noah replied, "I'm shocked he han't taken us to one of the world's dictatorships yet."

"I think he's not allowed to", Gwen answered.

"He will find a way", Noah remarked, "I promise you, he will find a way."

"You two sure do get along", Alejandro then commented from across the couple, with a smirk on his face that Noah knew he shouldn't trust.

"Yeah", Noah replied, "Because we're dating."

"I was just complimenting you two being a decent match for eachother", Alejandro replied, "Nothing else."

"Hmmm", Noah gave Alejandro a very suspicious glare, but Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, getting Noah to not be too further bothered by it. However, Noah was smart, he knew he had to keep an eye on Alejandro, at least, he felt like he had to. Alejandro though, just smiled.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "It IS rather fitting the last two members of Team Victory are together. However, it will be just as fitting for me to perhaps, separate them too. By elimination of course. I have no real desire for romance with either. At least not now."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "I don't trust Alejandro. The dude is as slippery an eel as Veronica, except hasn't been as much of an elimination houdini."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things continued back in the Economic class, except, just when the boredom everyone was having could get far too much to bare, Chris' infamous voice came on the intercom, of course, this was to announce they were heading to the destination he had planned for them next;

"Alright contestants!", he said to them all, "It's time to head to our next destination! Now, you might want to hold on to your butts for this one, because you will never guess WHEN we're going!"

"What does he mean by when?", Gwen then questioned, "Doesn't he mean WHERE?"

"Uhhh", Tyler then added, "Am I the only one worrying WHY he made that mistake?"

"Don't worry", Alejandro said as he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "I'm sure it was just an honest mistake.", as Tyler was calmed down by Alejandro, focus went back to first class, more specifically, Heather and Veronica who had been woken up by Chris' announcement. As one might expect, the two remaining mean girls of the show didn't waste the oppurtunity to make fun of Chris' blantantly wrong choice of words;

"You have GOT to be kidding me", Heather commented, "Did he seriously just mix up WHERE with WHEN?"

"For once I agree with you", Veronica replied, "It seems as though he's finally lost his mind and is going to now start being stupid like the stupid blonde one."

"Ya know", Cody then added in, "Maybe since it's Chris he didn't mean to mistake those words."

"Did someone tell you to speak?", Veronica rudely said back, "Because I don' think anyone did!"

"Nobody told YOU to speak either."

"What was that?"

"You heard me!", Cody said, suddenly both Duncan and Heather who were watching this were both surprised and impressed, "I said nobody told YOU to speak either! Why does someone have to tell ME to speak?"

"That is it!", Veronica then stood up from her seat as if to attack Cody, but suddenly then the plane started to rumble and everyone fell to the ground due to the violence of the rumble. Focus then went to the plane itself, showing that Dr. Pennywise was busy on the top of the plane hammering in something that seemed to be a large lazet blaster with a sop watch on it instead of a firing mechanism. He also had on octopi instead of normal shoes. The rumbling, was caused by the fact the plane was flying through a thunder storm. Once Pennywise was done installing the mechanism, he took out a communicator to talk to Chris and Chef, who were in the cockpit;

"IT'S ALL DONE!"

"Nice!", Chris answered back as Chef gulped a bit and with a determined face, grabbed hold of the steering sticks of the plane as Chris put his communicator back down, "Alright Chef, let's test it out!"

"You sure about this, man?"

"Yeah!", Chris then took out a calculator plugged into some wire for whatever reason, "I will just put in the number, and we will be at the location immediately!"

"Alright!", Chef then had his eyes right at the sky infront him, Chris had his on typing in a number on the calculator, "Here goes nothin'.", and then, Chris pressed the enter button, immediately, the plane itself and the cameras floating in mid-air to film the show disappeared in a sudden and random flash of light. However, within another flash of light, they had returned to the scene, only it was heading for what was the landlocked Czech Republic. A small nation but in the olden days was much of what Bohemia was, but is now simply the Czech Republic. The plane fell right into what was a field next to a forest not too far from Prague, with no airport in site. It was a very bumpy ride that made all of the contestants inside bump and slam all over the place, primarily because well, there was no airport. Soon enough, all of the contestants were gathered infront of Chris, Chef, and Pennywise as they explained everything to them.

"Welcome!", Chris said, "To the Czech Republic! Formerly known as Bohemia, of course."

"What was with all that rumbling it took to get here?!", Heather then asked in a complaining fashion, "Was it really THAT hard to travel here from England?!"

"Yeah about that", Chris replied, "We were TRYING to install a time machine and mess with history, but instead we could only install a teleporter to the plane. But it only was able to be used once so...yeah. So sad. Anyway, time for the next challenge!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Teleporter? He could just say it was just crazy camera tricks and deliberately driving like that. Nobody would be surprised."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So your next challenge will be a bit of payback from me to France after making us lose so much damn money!"

"You blew up the Eiffel Tower AND the Louvre Museum", Gwen then reminded him, "I'm surprised we aren't in jail after that!"

"I'm SPEAKING here", Chris replied, then getting silence which made him happy, "Alright! Now, there was in the middle ages, MANY countries of France. Burgundy, Orleans, Brittany and much more! We, will have the most amazing challenge yet! We, are going to REVIVE these countries!"

"Say what?", was all Noah said after a short pause.

"That's right!", Chris replied, "You see, the Czech Republic is secretly the TRUE world superpower, it's a very little known fact. Their Moravian Wine Cellars, are actually a very large and elaborate underground military base spanning the entire countrydeveloping technology that could potentially take over the world! Tech that puts even the States to shame! The base even connects via an underground tube to Israel, allowing a sharing of technology because as it turns out, they are great allies! They are however, waiting until World War III to use any of it. However, using very elaborate diplomatic skills I have convinced them to let you guys go in and use their technology to revive three old nations that no longer exist anymore out of France!"

"How the FUCK are we gonna do THAT?!", Duncan then exclaimed in response to that.

"Simple!", Chris replied, "They have three weapons called 'Revolution Rays'. Just input certain settings and it will fire at the targeted former country and free it from whatever country it's currently a part of. You can even extend it's borders and change it's culture too! It will change what the people believe in and everything! However, each one can only be used once, so make sure you choose correctly!"

"Wait", Heather then said, "What's the catch?"

"Oh yeah!", Chris snapped his fingers, "I almost forgot! The base is currently under siege from some people called", he then took out a piece of paper and read from it, "The Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia."

"The what?", was all Gwen could respond with.

"No time for further explanations!", Chris answered with, "Here are your countries you need to revive or create! Team Amazon, your duty is to create from the Netherlands, Beligum, Luxembourg and the eastern ends of France the Orthodox Grand Duchy of Burgundy!", he then tossed a map at them showing them the borders. Cody actually caught the map, but Veronica angrily took it away from him, Cody did however take it right back from her, angering Veronica who took it back again. This essentially continued on and on while Chef and Pennywise tossed Victory and CIRRRRH their maps respectively. "Victory you get to make the Russian-Finnish Liberal Orthodox Republic of Arskova out of Mali and Mauritania, and Team Me, you get to make a Shinto Japanese Republic of Kusachi out of the Baja-California penninsula and a few chunks of southern and eastern California!"

"Any other catches to this?", Heather then added in.

"Why yes!", Chris then added, "The other teams CAN do the opposition's assignment if they get there first! Oh by the way, for extra points Queen Elizabeth herself says to give the U.S. states of Michigan, Minnesota, Wisconsion and the ones that make up New England to Canada! Not necessary, but she says she will add one billion dollars to the prize money if we do that for her. The team who creates their new country first WINS! Now, the Wine Cellar into the base is over there!", he then pointed to a Moravian wine cellar that just happened to be a few feet away from them, "Now, GO!", and all of the remaining contestants immediately dashed into the wine cellar to start the latest challenge.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "So then I realized, he was sending us into a top secret military base during a hostile takoever."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "This challenge could actually be pretty fun."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

It was after that confessional that all of the remaining contestants were shown being finakly inside the vast complex of a military base that was the secret Czech-Israeli military stronghold. The place was ridiculously large, larger than even Area 51 would probably be, and because of that, it had plenty of never before seen top secret technology in it. However, much of that technology was of course, being destroyed before everyone's eyes. Primarily, because of the battle between the Czech Military force, it's Israeli allies, and the Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia with their Boy-Ninja mercenaries. That's right, they had Boy Ninja mercenaries. All the contestants could see from inside the base were the views of the numerous Czech shoulders and lazer-related security systems desperately firing at the various ninjas jumping and slashing all over the place. Some of the solidiers were even getting killed, but it didn't seem like any of the ninjas were getting killed at all. Needless to say, all of the contestants were shocked.

"Okay", Duncan then began, actually ready for this, "Now this is what I call a challenge!"

"How are you not scared about this?!", Heather replied to him with.

"Simple", Duncan answered, "I'm just not."

"Well I am", was all a very meek Cody replied with, gulping at the fact they would have to trek into this literal warzone to get to the devices. Of course, by sheer coincidence, the devices were indeed, at the very end of the giant battleground, passed various doorways, archways, boxes, crates, weapons, atomic bombs, meeting rooms, meeting tables, bathrooms and of course a strange circular arrangement of alien-like pods. Ontop of a giant stairway leading further into the ground, were the three giant computers capable of altering an entire countries population. Standing in the center of all three, were the Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia themselves. There were a total of five of them, all of them indivduals, yet they always spoke and acted as if they were one being. The tallest -about as tall as Sierra- one was Mary, who had shade sunglasses, a large barret hat over her had, a ridiculously long scarf, a simpe NYC themed white shirt, black skinny jeens, and leopard themed heeled boots on. Then was Carly, she was the second-tallest -about as tall as Heather- and also the technical ugliest, but also in the front of the group, as if she was the leader. She had horribly messed up teeth, wore a retainer, had both normal braces and the orthodontic headgear type, and for hipster clothing had black heeled boots, white skinny teens, a black hooded jacket and scarf, pink undershirt and had dark black hair with raccoon styled dyes at the tips around the ears, and she had beautiful blue eyes and frekcles despite her ugly mouth. She also wore a pink bow-tie in her hair too. Then there was Zoey, a member of their group who had short pure red hair styled with two short ponytails with a flower in it, short khaki pants, wedge heels, a red shirt showing her stomach, and dark eyes. She also wore lipstick and a wristband. Fourth was Brittany, who was the most beautiful of them and equal to Zoey in height. She wore a skinny Burgundy-coloured jacket with a light red shirt underneath, had her hair dYed alburn and done to her shoulders, and she had gorgeous violet eyes, dark blue skinny jeans, and wedge heels matching her jacket. She also had a small beauty mark. The fifth one was Honey, who was also the fattest one of them all. She was equal in obesity to Owen before the CM special, but was the shortest of the girls. She wore a loosely fitting nature themed sleeveless shirt, various wristbands, shade sunglasses, had long beautiful blonde hair, always wore a mini-skirt at all times to show off her assets, and of course, high heels only a stripper would wear. She thought they looked good. Together, they were, the Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia.

"At last", the HBGFEE said all in unison with eachother in a rather creepy way, "We've finally found the machine that will truly help us take over the world! Now, which country shall we assimilate into our Hipster only nation first?", they then walked towards the center machine, but as they did, one of their highest ranking ninjas jumped up infront of them, they gasped all in unison, but he had something to explain to them;

"My Highnesses", he said to them while keeping his costume on, "There seems to be a second interruption to our plans. A third party has just entered the base!"

"Well!", the HBGFEE replied all in perfect unison, "See to it that they don't interfere with our plans, Reynardo!"

"Yes your majesties.", and then the jumped off back into the battlefield, while his bosses continued to complain, again all in creepy unison with eachother;

"That's just great!", they all complained, "Now we have to wait and make sure this third party is defeated before our plans can continue! Why does it always have to happen just before we succeed?!", and then focus immediately shifted back to our contestants. More specifically, Team CIRRRRH who with Alejandro's leadership, chose to take the side pathway which seemed to have an endless let challengeless passage to the end of the large base, though Tyler was still visibly nervous about the whole thing. Possibly because he felt the fact that Reynardo and two of his male ninja friends were indeed watching the team from above. However, Reynardo saw another team that made him grow fires of rage in his eyes, and left his two friends to spy on CIRRRRH alone. Though focus remained on the team;

"Uhhhhh, Al?", Tyler then said, making Alejandro twitch a bit at his unwanted nickname, "You SURE this is the best path to go down?"

"I'm sure of it Tyler!", Alejandro replied, "I have never been wrong in my leadership skills!"

"Well Cody doesn't fully agree with that!", Sierra then added in, her hand touching thin air as if Cody's shoulder were there, "He doesn't agree with that one bit!", both Alejandro and Tyler looked at her with silent but disturbed faces.

"Uhhh, Sierra", Tyler then tried to break it to her, "Cody's not...there. He's with...Team Amazon?"

"What are you talking about?!", Sierra was actually shocked at what he said, "He's right next to me!", she was then actually gesturing at the nothing but thin air right beside her, Alejandro and Tyler became even more disturbed by this, Tyler wanted to continue, but Alejandro put a hand to his shoulder.

"Tyler, just stop.", he said to the jock, "It's not going to work.", Tyler just put his head down, knowing what Alejandro said was True, and followed Alejandro as he led Tyler and Sierra both down the pathway.

"What do you mean it won't work, Alejandro!?", Sierra said to her team's leader who was just ignoring her, "Cody says whatever it is will work!", Alejandro clenched his fists and shook them a bit, grimacing in annoyance of Sierra's lack of a mental state, but he managed to control himself. At least, for now he did. He would soon have other things to worry about from the ninja boys spying on him, anyway.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I have confidence in my leadership. I DON'T however, have confidence in keeping Sierra on my team actually beneficial. I don't think I need a reason to say that either."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that Victory, right over to none other than Team Victory, who were going down the middle pathway, heading right through the battle. They were doing this by crawling on their elbows and knees, doing their best to not be prime targets for the soldiers and the men fighting. Though needless to say, both Noah and Gwen were both quickly wondering why they went this way. Even though thy were crawling behind various boxes, shelves, cabinets and other objects, many times they were indeed nearly shot at by a lazer.

"Remind us again why we decided to go this route?", Gwen then asked her boyfriend, "I REALLY don't remember for myself!"

"I think it was because Veronica forced us to not follow her teamand because I don't trust Alejandro."

"Oh yeah", Gwen was then reminded, "He offered us to follow him and his team."

"Like I said, I don't trust the guy?"

"Why not? He hasn't done anything wrong to anybody!"

"Are you kidding me?", Noah answered with, "He's like Heather with social skills. I know he's hiding something.", just then he almost got blasted by a lazer, which he only dodged because he ducked. Gwen almost got hit by a ninja star, but she too managed to dodge at the last second.

"You're just jealous!"

"What?", Noah then dodged a ninja star too, "No I'm not! I'm just smart enough not to trust him!"

"Are you saying I'm not smart?", Gwen was getting somewhat mad at this point, and Noah became worried.

"No, no I'm not!", he assured her, "I'm just saying we shouldn't completely trust him! I'm not saying your dumb or anything!"

"You know what?", she then dodged another lazer, "Whatever. Let's just get this challenge over with."

"Gwen, I-"

"Noah, I said whatever.", Noah then remained silent, he and Gwen just kept that silence all the while they kept dodging bullets, lazers, ninja stars, falling bodies of both soldiers and ninjas, and even debris from explosions. All of which was not at all in the focus, but at least in this moment it made sense to not focus on that.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - *sighs* "Maybe life does hate me so."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Then, just as a large explosion occured, focus shifted to Team Amazon. They were distracted by the explosion, but nonetheless continued on their trek to the other side-pathway of the large base. Of course, Veronica was upfront and acting as if she were the leader of the group. Heather was of course grimacing angrily at the fact she seemingly had no choice but to let Veronica be leader of the team, while Cody and Duncan just didn't care about it. They were fully unaware that high above, Reynardo himself was spying on them, rage and a thirst for vengeance in his eyes. Veronica, as usual, was much less than impressed with her team.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Ugh, my team is SO useless! I almost regret cheating Eva off of the show because all that's left beside me is Cody who can't do ANYTHING for himself in this game, Heather who is just a wannabe version of me, and Duncan who is only good for breaking the law! But then again, most of the other teams are really down to their most useless people too. Especially the Chris team."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You know", Heather then spoke, "Walking down this pathway is like, do you even KNOW if we're going to get those machines at this rate?"

"Wannabe", Veronica said to Heather immediately in response, "Why don't you just shut up and let me lead? You don't talk back to the leader!"

"You do if you want to revolt against them."

"Oh is that what you're doing? Do you remember ANYTHING I've said to you before?"

"I do, I'm just-"

"Don't make me get really angry at you."

"Veronica", Cody then suddenly spoke, "Why don't you just shut up and lead the team.", Heather and Duncan both gasped in shock at what he just said. Veronica was just surprised, and now extremely angry.

"What, did you, just say, to me?"

"You heard me!", Cody said back to her, "I told you to just shut up and lead the team! Since that's what you're getting so angry about!"

"You did NOT just tell ME, to shut up!", they then all stopped walking, and Veronica got right up in Cody's face angrily, "DON'T make me get physical with you!"

"Wouldn't you break a nail if you do that?"

"Oh please!", Veronica replied, "I could snap your skinny body like a twig!"

"You couldn't snap a pencil in two.", Veronica then nearly growled at him, but Cody for some odd reason, was not scared at all. Normally he'd have cowered in fear behind Heather or Justin when something like this happened, but Heather and Duncan just watched in shock at how he wasn't frightened of her at all. Duncan was impressed really, it seemed as though what he taught the boy had really stuck in his mind.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Well, looks like Cody finally grew a pair."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the Veronica vs. Cody scene did indeed continue right where it left off, and the sounds of the war behind them all easily helped in the scene's intensity. Even the lazers firing from the ceiling helped aswell.

"Take. It. Back!"

"What?", Cody replied, "I told you to lead the team!"

"You told me to shut up!", Veronica angrily yelled back at him, "TAKE IT BACK!"

"Why should I? Don't you hate me? It's not like I was in your alliance with you! You didn't let me!"

"UGH!", Veronica then stomped her foot down, "You know what, FINE! How about you just stay behind and we go ahead without you? Since you WANT my leadership."

"Actually", Duncan then added, "I'd rather Cody be the leader at this point.", Heather just silently nodded in agreement with him.

"Okay then", Veronica then walked away from the others, "Fine, Cody and Duncan you two can stay behind, Heather you ARE coming with me!", she then violently took Heather by the wrist and forced her to follow her, she even whispered into Heather's ear menacingly, "If you stand up to me too I will reveal that little secret of yours the second everyone else is together, including both Cody AND Alejandro!", and then when Heather had an absolutely terrified look to her face, Veronica forced her to follow her leadership as she headed further down that side passage way just as a large box above them was blown up with a lazer. Once they were out of earshot, Duncan actually looked to Cody with an impressed smile.

"Well, good to see you actually have been listening to my advice.", the impressed Duncan said to the boy, "I didn't think you had it in ya."

"I didn't think so either, heheh."

"Well", Duncan replied, "Now that the two bitch girls are gone, maybe we can actually win this challenge in a less annoying way."

"Hey", Cody replied, "Heather's not that bad, Veronica's the one that is."

"Well, in your opinion.", was all Duncan said in response as he and Cody continued on walking together, far behind Veronica and Heather who had walked away much more faster than them. They were of course, fully unaware of Reynardo watching them with oh so much anger in his eyes. The ninja male was so angry at them that one could actually see fire in his eyes if you looked closely enough. He even began speaking to himself in anger;

"This", he said with a whisper, "Is for my parents, you f*****s.", and then then continued to follow them, jumping along the ceiling and the boxes they were walking next to so that he could keep a good eye on them as he followed them. Just then though, focus immediately shifted back to Gwen and Noah, the last remains of Team Victory. They had just gotten through the massive battle area just as one ninja's horribly burnt body fell down to the ground infront of them as the massive tripod robot that killed him fell down beside him, destroyed by three other ninjas. They quietly snuck into the area where all of the alien-like pods were, just as Team CIRRRRH arrived aswell. Alejandro, smiled at the sight of the two.

"Ah, Team Victory!", Alejandro said to them, "It's good to see you two."

"Great.", Noah sarcastically remarked, "Great to see you too, Team Chris."

"Oh Noah", Alejandro said as he, Sierra and Tyler walked towards the other team, Tyler still creeped out by Sierra's craddling of thin air as if it were Cody in her arms, "No need to be carcastic, We're all in this together."

"No", Noah corrected, "Me and Gwen are in this together. You are on the opposing team."

"Noah, it's cool", Gwen said to her boyfriend, "He's just trying to help."

"Yeah", Noah rolled his eyes, "Sure he is."

"She is right", Alejandro added in, "I assure you that I am trying to help the best way I can."

"See?"

"Well fine", Noah replied, still not buying any of what Alejandro was saying, "I'll give him the benefit of a doubt.", Gwen just rolled her eyes, but then Sierra had to open her mouth;

"Cody agrees with Noah!", and she was even holding her hand in the air as if she was holding Cody's hand up. This of course, only added to the levels she was disturbing everyone with. Especially Alejandro and Tyler at this point;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - *shudders* "The thought of spending one more day on the plane with Sierra on it is horrible in and of itself, but, sadly, for strategy's sake I am going to focus on taking down Team Victory instead...I can not let..." *shudders*, "personal bias, get in the way of strategy."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Alejandro, focus briefly went back to the HBGFEE, who were all tapping their feet on the floor rather impatientally in waiting for the update on the third party. Out of anger, Honey took out a communicator from her shirt and they all proceeded to talk into it like they were one person. The communicator let them communicate directly with Reynardo;

"Reynardo!", they angrily said to him in unison, "What is the status on that third party?"

"I'm working on it!", Reynardo said back to them, "They are not too far from where you are but they will not succeed, trust me!"

"Ugh!", they all groaned, "You know what? Fuck it!", they then turned off the communicator and turned to the machine before proceeding to walk towards them. "We'll start this damn thing already!", and then they walked towards the center machine and began to mockingly talk about what they planned to do, "Oh so much power is in our hands! All in our hands! Yet there's only one thing we really want to do, eliminate all of the other types of people and leave only the hipsters left in this world! No more flamboyant metrosexuals, no more faux-strippers, no more rich snobs, no more goths, no more punks, only hipsters! Only Hipster Mean Girls! Now, where to begin.", they then started to input their desired settings, "Let's set the borders to the entire world, the culture to Hipster, and the religion to stay the same!", they then laughed all together, but then, an error sound occurred from the machine, making them surprised, "Huh?", they then read what the machine said to them, "Not a real culture? Are you kidding me?! Hipster is the best culture there is! STUPID MACHINE!", they then kicked the machine, causing it to rumble, short circuit, and then fall apart. They were a bit worried about it, but then turned to the one on the left and shrugged with evil smirks to their faces, "Oh well, there's still two left.", and naturally, they walked over to that oen to attempt world domination with that one. Just then, focus went back to Chris and Chef who were on the surface, Chris was looking tired with all of this as Dr. Pennywise was getting his medical equipment ready in the background.

"Man!", Chris complained, "This episode is getting BORING!"

"What you talkin' about?!", Chef remarked, watching the episode on his laptop while eating popcorn, "I say this shit is goood!"

"Well to me, the MAIN host!", Chris ignored Chef's eye rolling at that, "It's boring as hell! So!", he then got onto the laptop and with a smile, he of course, pressed a button on the program Chef had open that made the now infamous chime sound off. It was then focus shifted over to Veronica, Heather, Gwen, Noah, Alejandro, Sierra and Tyler, all of whom had managed to group together in the alien pod room by now, and even Cody and Duncan who weren't far behind, were all groaning in annoyance at hearing the chime. Chris then spoke into the intercom system from the laptop, "That's right! Soooong time! Now, SING!"

**_[SONG - "CZECH DEMOLITION"]_ **

*The song is basically sung in a rock/techno style as they start singing*

Gwen - "Well, we're in the Czech Republic, in a secret base that's under attack."

Sierra - "And Cody's still in my arms, I wonder if I could touch his imaginary back?" *Heather just shoves her out of her way as she and Veronica walk ahead*

Heather - "This is just insane, just how is allowed?"

Veronica - "How is what allowed?"

Heather - "This! There's no way that can Chris can do this!"

Veronica - "Oh yeah, that. I really don't know, but I'm pretty sure it is."

Alejandro - *is trying to comfort Gwen* "Don't worry, fair seniorita, I will keep you safe, from the mayhem that surrounds us, oh all around us." *Noah then slaps Alejandro's hand away from holding a confused Gwen's*

Noah (speaking) - "Get your own damn girlfriend, Al."

Alejandro - *twitches at being called Al*

Veronica, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler, Sierra, Gwen and Noah - "Oh, yeah, it's a Czech Demolition! All the Czech Military, fighting against a Ninja Army! All for the safety of their very own great country! Demolishing the whole base, even by accident, it's a total and complete chaotic battle! Yes it's a Czech Demolition! There isn't a thing wrong with that! Just a battle for the safety of the world!"

Noah - "Though again, we're trying to ruin it too."

Veronica, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler, Sierra and Gwen - "But that's okay, because it's just a good old fashioned Czech Demolition!"

*focus switches to the HBGFEE, who are once more fustrated that the second machine doesn't work for them*

HBGFEE - "Blast! This stupid machine work! It doesn't think that we have culture! We will show it, in this Czech Demolition, we will rule the world, and the republic aswell, just you all watching this see!" *they then begin to laugh maniacally*

*focus switches to Cody and Duncan who are just now entering the Alien Pod area*

Duncan - "Man this fucking bites, I have to sing another fucking time."

Cody - "Come on Duncan, it's not so bad."

Duncan - *sarcastic* "Yeah, right."

Cody - "What could possible happen that makes it worse?"

*Reynardo then finally reveals himself to then*

Reynardo - "The answer is me!", he then starts rapping for no reason at all* "Yo Yo Yo, my name is Reynardo! I'm the son of two concerned parents who made sure I was always pampered! I joined the Hipster Bitch Girl's army as their main commander, serving them is what I do and it's what I live for! I was raised on the bible, to ignore anyone who wasn't hispanic, white, straight and christian! I'm the coolest mother fucker in this world and the best artist ever! But then I heard to my shock that my parents had been killed! Their heads cut off, I was so pissed, and I saw you two leaving their work place! SO ever since then I knew that I had to be the one, to take your lives, once and for all, in this Czech Demolition!", *the then sees Cody and Duncan are gone* "Huh?", *he then turns around and sees them running towards the Alien Pod room, making Reynardo angry* "Now I'll show you f**s!"

Duncan (speaking as he and Cody run) "Never say that again!"

Cody (speaking) - "You got it, dude!"

*focus back to Alejandro, Gwen and Noah, walking towards the end of the pod chamber*

Noah (speaking) - "Why is he staying with us?"

Gwen (speaking) - "Noah, I told you, he's just trying to help."

Noah (speaking)- "He's trying to get one of us off!"

Alejandro (speaking)- "Noah don't be ridiculous, I would never do something like that."

Noah (speaking) - "Okay this song is going on way too long."

Alejandro - "You, you could ask the lady what she wants to do. Follow me, or follow you."

Gwen (speaking) - "Don't put me in that situation."

Alejandro - "Come on.", Alejandro pushes Noah away as he grabs Gwen by the hand like a gentlemen, "Just follow me, and I promise everything will turn out in the right way."

Gwen - "You know I have a boyfriend right?"

Alejandro - "Yes I do." *kicks Noah to the ground before he could get back up.* "Come now. Your mouth says no, but even you can't resist me for long." *Gwen attemps to resist his charms, but as she finally lets go of him, she accidentally hits one of the pods. Its starts to open just as Heather is shown being enraged over what she just saw Alejandro do, but then hides it and leaves the scene back to being beside Veronica*

Noah - *very angrily growling at Alejandro before Gwen finally decides to help him up*

Gwen - "Thanks for the offer, but I have a boyfriend."

Alejandro - *oddly smirking* "Shame. I offered you help." *walks away, Gwen and Noah for some reason don't pay attention to all of the pods in the room opening all at once.

Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Noah, Tyler, Sierra, Heather, Veronica, HBGFEE and Reynardo - "Oh, yeah, it's a Czech Demolition! All the Czech Military, fighting against a Ninja Army! All for the safety of their very own great country! Demolishing the whole base, even by accident, it's a total and complete chaotic battle! Yes it's a Czech Demolition! There isn't a thing wrong with that! Just a battle for the safety of the world! Now to finish the rest of it!"

**_[SONG - "CZECH DEMOLITION" ENDS]_ **

Following the song, all of the remaining contestants except for Alejandro were gathered in the room, Cody and Duncan having just joined everyone else, as all of the pods were opening up. At first, everyone was scared, shaking. Sierra held tightly onto the thin air that she thought was Cody, until finally, the beings coming out of all of the pods showed themselves. They were alien clone versions of Cody. The only differences, their eyes had a green tint and colour to them, their skin was paler, their hair more ruffled, and overall they had a more creepy look to them.

"Did Cody say things couldn't get worse?", Veronica then said once she saw the clones, Cody just angrily glared at her. Sierra though, was in total awe.

"EEEEEEEEEH!", she suddenly shrieked, shocking all of the clones as she screamed to the heavens, "CODYS THAT I ACTUALLY CAN TECHNICALLY TOUCH BECAUSE THEY AREN'T THE ORIGINAL! OH THANK YOU WHOEVER SAID THINGS COULDN'T GET WORSE!", she then turned to the clones, "COME TO MAMA BABY!", the clones then all began panicking all over the place as Sierra straight up tackled one of them to hold in her arms, and was soon enough chasing after the others like she wanted to rape them, "OH COME NOW! SIERRA WON'T HURT YOU! COME TO ME MY CLODYKINSES!", one clone even grabbed onto Cody's leg in an attempt to plead for safety, but Sierra grabbed that one shortly. Cody was both disturbed, and felt sorry for the clones too.

"Well", Duncan said, "That was handled quickly.", just before they all began to move passed Sierra and her issue of the clones, Reynardo made his return appearance before all of them. Of course, they were all annoyed by this point.

"What do YOU want?", Gwen then asked the ninja boy.

"REVENGE!", Reynardo explained, "My bosses have already destroyed two of the machines, but they are about to use the last one for their own goals, and I'll be damned if you ruin their plans."

"They destroyed two of the-", Veronica then became extremely desperate, immediately coming up with the plan, she immediately took Duncan by the shoulders, shoved him at Reynardo, shoved Heather and Noah out of her way and to the ground, and made a break for it passed Sierra and the clones. "I'M THE ONE WINNING THIS CHALLENGE!", was all she angrily said as everyone was shocked.

"Oh no you don't!", and Gwen immediately followed after her. Everyone else was going to follow after her, but soon enough Sierra was shown to be trapped and tangled in tentacles from the backs of two of the clones, struggling to break free, though they were really just restraining her, and it was clear it wouldn't last much longer. As for the others, they just then got up infront of the others, scaring them all due to the clones having quite evil looks to their faces. However, there was the issue of Duncan and Reynardo, Reynardo now had Duncan in a headlock, trying to strangle him to death, except due to Duncan's spiked collar, it didn't take long for Reynardo to hurt his arm.

"Ah!", the ninja grunted, "My arm!"

"Ha!", Duncan then laughed and flipped Reynardo over him onto the ground. "Take that you-FUCK!", and Reynardo literally headbutted Duncan in the groin.

"No, YOU take THIS, F****t!", and then Reynardo literally took Duncan by the wrist and twisted it so much that he snapped it out of place, he then kicked Duncan in the face so hard that it snapped his arm out of it's socket, making Duncan scream in total pain as he proceeded to then tumble into one of the now empty pods.

"Ah, fuck", Duncan said as he just then began to wake up from his pain, "You're good."

"I'm a ninja, f****t", and then Reynardo literally threw a Ninja star at Duncan, Duncan managed to dodge, but the star hit the pod's walls, making the pod loose it's place and fall over with Duncan still inside of it. Not only that, but it also caused one that was ontop of it to fall ontop of it, partially go into the one Duncan was in, and also kill the Cody clone inside of it, causing it's goo to spread out of it and into the one Duncan was in. Duncan groaned in pain, and the goo was causing slight burns to him too. "YES!", Reynardo then cheered and turned to the real Cody just as he and the others were all being corned by the Cody clones. "Now for you, you brown haired f****t! Prepare to rot in hell for killing my parents you scrawny little f*g!", and of course, the clones themselves took offense to that and turned from the other contestants towards Reynardo, who was suddenly worried. He searched for his stars, but had none left, "Oh, crap", was all he said before all of the remaining clones attacked him, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHH!", and pretty soon everyone watched as the ones mutiliated his body, blood splattering all over the walls, shadows of his organs flying from him as the camera didn't show the mauling, and of course, the clones clearly taking bites out of him. He was though, putting up a strong fight.

"Oh damn", Tyler remarked, "Oh GOD!"

"See!", Sierra added as she was now free, "I told you Cody could fight!"

"Well whatever!", Heather then said to them all, "Cody, let's just get Duncan and get out of here!"

"Yeah", and her and Cody went to get Duncan out from under the pod he was trapped in.

"I-I'll help!", was all Tyler said as he actually offered his stronger than normal fingers to help Duncan get out of where he was trapped. The others just stayed close by to them, watching the doom of Reynardo, the clones not even caring about them at all anymore, instead only caring about dragging Reynardo who was by a miracle still screaming in absolute pain and terror off into one of the bathrooms to finish him off for good. Only then did focus shift back to Veronica, who was still running for the final room with the last remaining machine, just as GWEN WAS FOLLOWING CLOSE behind her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Alejandro was already just finished with the stair case, just getting there as the HBGFEE were just about to kick the last machine.

"Not so fast, Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia!", was what Alejandro said to get their attention, with widened eyes the five girls looked to him surprised.

"What are you doing here?!", they asked to him, "You're supposed to be getting killed by Reynardo!"

"Well", Alejandro replied, "He failed.", he then prepared to attempt in seducing them, "Now, if you don't mind, may I please use your machine if for just a-"

"YOU BITCH!", and then Veronica, who was on the stairs, was shoved by Gwen who was desperate to stop the villain from winning. Veronica screamed as she then tumbled right onto Alejandro who had just began succeeding in seducing the HBGFEE, and those two rolled into a ball towards the five strange girls. The HBGFEE gasped and tried to run from the ball of two rolling towards them, but they were too late, Veronica and Alejandro smacked into them and they all rolled together into the remains of the last machine, which was right near a big red button. The seven villains all groaned in defeat as Gwen reached the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Yeah", Gwen said to her, "But I'm not as big a bitch as YOU, Veronica.", she then walked towards the last remaining machine, the screen of which had a map of the entire globe. "Okay...well, at least all of the options are simple.", Gwen then put her hands on the machine, but then Alejandro, not wanting to be defeated, put a hand out and pressed the button, though he honestly didn't know what it would do. A rumble occurred when he pressed it, an Gwen looked up, learning the ceiling not above the machines was all glass and was the bottom of a large circular pathway heading to the surface. Needless to say, the button press shattered the glass and sent it down in shards heading towards Gwen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was Gwen's horrifying scream as shards of glass hurdled towards her. She shielded her eyes and neck, but various shards still stabbed her back, her shoulders her legs, and and her arms, and even through her hands. Due to that, she fell over in pain on the floor, Alejandro wincing in pain for her.

"Okay I actually AM sorry about that, chica.", Alejandro said to her as he carefully walked over to the last machine, Gwen too busy writhing in pain to talk back to him, "But, well, at least you get to keep being faithful to your boyfriend.", he then put in the settings for all of the assignments, the japanese cultured and shinto republic country of Kusachi out of the Baja-California pennisula and chunks of southern and eastern California. The Russian-Finnish cultured Liberal Orthodox nation of Arskova out of Mali and Mauritania, and finally the now orthodox verison of Burgundy out of Beligum, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and parts of Eastern France. He even gave Canada Wisconsion, New England, Michigan and Minnesota before setting it to fire. Since he put in real cultures, it worked, and with a ding, the machine fired a large lazer to the areas it had to effect.

"You got it to work?!", the HBGFEE then groaned in unison as they just got up from their defeat.

"Well of course", Alejandro said to them, "I put in cultures that actually exist."

"Grrrrrrrrr", the HBGFEE growled at this revelation, but then they heard a helicopter coming, and looking up and seeing it coming from the circular chamber above them, convinced them they had lost and it was time to leave, "Fine! You win this time, Total Drama Losers, but this is not the last you have seen of the Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia!", and of course they all laughed maniacally as they fled the scene just as the other contestants, the horribly wounded Duncan being carried by both Tyler and Cody together, arrived and the helicopter with Chris, Chef, Pennywise and a Czech military commander landed.

"Drat!", the commander commented, as he was the pilot and saw the HBGFEE had ran away, "They already had their getaway scene!"

"Well, at least I have new patients!", was Pennywise's response as the co-pilot, at least I have new patients!"

"Well, I see Team Me won the game!", Chris then said as Alejandro made a proud gesture, that only made Heather even angrier, "And since Team Amazon didn't even come CLOSE to getting to the machine, they are now the full on losers of this challenge, Team Gwen and Noah, you guys are the runner-ups!", of course Noah was tending to Gwen and not even caring what Chris saying at all. Once he saw Gwen's injuries, he immediately looked to Alejandro and Veronica -who had gotten up and was also scowling at Alejandro- with pure rage in his eyes. Gwen was alive though, just highly unconscious at the moment, and also bleeding.

"Wait a minute!", Chef then pointed out, "What happened to the two ninjas stalking Team Chris?!", and then everyone gasped as right on cue;

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!", they jumped from the top of the stairs with katanas out and hurled themselves at the contestants. However, the Czech commander just had this to say with a slight laugh on his face;

"Fuck this.", and he just took out his pistol, stepped out of the plane, and shoot both boy ninjas right in the face, killing them instantly and sending them to the ground where they began rolling down the stairs, their katanas falling down and impaling them in the hearts soon enough too, "Now everyone get in already. I'll come back and take care of the rest."

"You heard the man!", Chris then said to them, "In! Now! Let's get the elimination over with!", and, with Duncan and Gwen being carred by Cody & Tyler and Noah respectively, everyone got in the plane. Of course, this was all to get tothe next elimination of Team Amazon, which none of that team was looking forward too. At least, not Veronica anyway. Once on the plane, the heat of this all reached it's peak, and the explosion of the Czech Military destroying that wing of the base to stop the Cody clones from spreading passed the base. However, that was not the focus. What was, was the fact that in the plane, the votes were going on.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Do I even need to say who I vote for?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - *is on a roller and in a full-body cast, even going over his mouth and a temporary eyepatch over one eye, he muffles the name of someone but it's too hard to understand who it was*

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I don't care anymore! VERONICA! I VOTE VERONICA!"

**[FOURTH CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Cody."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

And with that, the elimination ceremony of the episode began. Veronica, Heather and Cody were seated before Chris in the bleachers of the DoS room, while Chris stood infront of them holding all of their votes in his hand. Duncan in his roller was situated right beside the bleachers, and while Cody and Heather were both angrily glaring at Veronica, and Duncan even scowled at her too when he was shown, Veronica once more had on her smug grin she always had on whenever she bluntly evaded elimination. However, it was still unknown if she would do that again this time. Only Chris knew that as he then began to finally address the losing team;

"Team Amazon", Chris said to them, "The best team of this season. You've hardly had as many eliminations so far as the other two teams, but this, this is not one of those days. Today, one of you WILL be leaving. One of you has been voted off, and whoever that is, only I know who. Veronica, you have pretty much done everything TO earn being eliminated, you've been a lying, cheating and downright decietful player.", Veronica just continued smirking smugly, "And Heather, back in the earlier seasons you weren't much different, but this season you haven't really done much of anything. Cody, you surprisingly showed you actually ARE a guy this time so for once I won't call you a girl", Cody smiled at that, "and Duncan, well, you're kinda messed up right now, so...yeah. All in all, any one of you could be voted off because there's only four of you, but only I know the truth. So will go over all of the votes, one by one, and we will find out who out of all of you is the one voted off!", it was then at that moment that Alejandro too was spying on the team, also curious as to who exactly was going to be leaving.

"I bet it's me.", Veronica then smugly said, still smiling so happily.

"I doubt it", was all Cody bluntly said in response, annoying Veronica.

"Ahem!", Chris then quickly stopped a fight between them, "Reading votes here! You can fight after!", he then cleared his throat, "Okay, the first vote, is for Veronica.", Veronica then scoffed a bit and folded her arms in a frown, "the second vote, is for Cody.", Cody just glared at Veronica, "the third vote, is ALSO for Veronica.", Veronica just scoffed yet again, "and of course, the final vote, is for...", and he once more had a classic dramatic pause as he held off the big reveal, except this one was shorter than usual when he revealed, "Veronica! Veronica, you are the one who most people chose to be eliminated!"

"YES!", Cody and Heather once more stood up with a cheer, but then;

"EXCEPT", and then they stopped cheering, "Duncan is critically injured and unable to to compete in any challenges, so we have to once more replace your elimination with someone else's instead!"

"OH COME ON!", Heather then angrily yelled out just as Chef was wheeling Duncan towards the Drop of Shame, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS LIKE, WHAT, THE THIRD OR FOURTH TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED?!"

"Relax Heather", Veronica replied, "He can still do a double elimination."

"That's right!", Chris replied.

"So Veronica IS still leaving?", Cody then asked, "Right?"

"Nope!", Chris bluntly answered, "Pennywise, bring in Duncan's elimination partner!", and then Pennywise wheeled in Gwen, who was also in a full-body cast and on a roller except she didn't have any eye-patch on at all, "Gwen, due to HER injuries, will be taking the drop of shame with Duncan!"

"Can't you do a triple elimination?"

"Sorry!", Chris said to Heather, "But I don't feel like doing that, to Duncan and Gwen leave, Veronica stays, got it?"

"THAT''S BULLSHIT!", both Cody and Veronica said at the same time.

"Hey!", Chris said as he pushed Duncan and Gwen out the Drop of Shame before they could have proper goodbyes, Noah even ran up to give Gwen one, only to be tripped by Alejandro on purpose as he left. "My show. My rules."

"Gwen!", Noah exclaimed aloud, but it was too late. His girlfriend had already been pushed out of the plane. "Gwen...", he then turned to Chris, "You didn't even let me say goodbye to her?!"

"Yeah so sad sorry yatta yatta yatta", and Chris then left back into the cockpit with Chef so that he could give the episode a proper outro, "Well, that's all the time we have tonight for this, Duncan and Gwen left together due to injuries, Veronica and Alejandro both proved they both have what it takes to be villains, Veronica once more bluntly dodged elimination, and the Hipster Bitch Girls promise to return again! Will they? Will Veronica dodge elimination again? Will Alejandro win again? Will someone actually die? Who will get the prize money? How has the world been effected by us changing the borders? Well, find out, next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with that, the latest episode of the show was finished.

**[ DUNCAN & GWEN'S DROP OF SHAME ] **

*Duncan and Gwen are silently falling towards the ground in their casts, when down below there is a meeting between the President of Poland and the President of Czech Republic in the middle of an open field for no reason at all*.

*Note they are actually speaking the Czech/Polish language, but are translated for the audience's convenience*

Poland President - "So it is agreed? We build new machine and shorten the States until it is just the original 13 states?"

Czech President - "That's YOUR idea, and Queen Elizabeth's, you two just got the fourth machine from mysterious forces got it?"

Poland President - "Agreed. If anything goes wrong we will just blame it on Russia."

*Czech President then unveils the fourth machine, and the Poland President licks his lips in anticipation at it*

*Duncan and Gwen then immediately crash into the machine, thus breaking it, turning both President's and the gaurds' smiles into frowns and shocked expressions. The Czech President and his guards just make a run for it*

**[ DUNCAN & GWEN'S DROP OF SHAME ENDS ] **


	18. TDWT Aftermath III

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flashback replays of Sadie being burned/turned bald by the explosion, Sierra beating up penguins, Ezekiel being kicked out of the plane, Eva being 'blown up' in Vietnam, Duncan's violet defeat by Reynardo and finally Trent going batshit crazy in Newfoundland. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but this time it was just the peanut gallery of DJ's Momma, Sadie, DJ, Lindsay, Courtney, Harold, Justin, LeShawna, the still deflated Owen and the still in a straight jacket Izzy. Though, at the start of the episode they were all in darkness, as spotlights from the ceiling moved all around, and the voice of Geoff soon came in, to finally start this third aftermath off at last;

"Attention Total Drama Fanatics!", he announced as he was still off-screen, "Forget the Aftermath, this, is Total Drama AfterMAYHEM!", and then finally he walked on stage, and he was not as hidden as the Peanut Gallery, "I'm your co-host Geoff, and", he then noticed Bridgette was not there at all, "and this is wierd cuz, Bridgette's supposed to meet me up here, but maybe she's gonna surprise me!", with the a smile and a shrug he was optimistic about this issue, "Makes sense, this whole show is full of mega surprises! But first, no-one's gonna get an allergic reaction to these nuts, it's the peanut gallery!", he then gestured to the peanut gallery as they all got finally revealed by the spotlight, all of them smiled and waved to the applauding audience, except Izzy though for she was still mentally unstable. "Not only do we have the peanut gallery, but we have plenty of special guests in the audience too! Major shout-out to the entire grom staff of Sunset Paradise resort for winning the free bottle cap contest to be here!", those six people then stood up in the audience happy but the camera didn't really focus on them much at all. After that, Geoff continued, and he was clearly happy about this, "And get this! Our own obnoxious, self-centered roving reporters Josh and Blaineley, are finally loving!", and then the audience clapped & cheered, "Like, way far from here!", and then Lindsay and Sadie were shown clapping and smiling at that, and Geoff explained, as the screen showed a map of the world with a Josh & Blaineley icon being moved to different general regions of the world and getting booted out of every one until sinking in the atlantic ocean, "Yes, Josh and Blaineley are on a tour to potential franchise locations and they're meeting with one Total Drama Super-fan in every country!", things then went back to the stage, "So stay tuned! Cuz apparently this first superfan is Blaineley OBSESSED!", Geoff then realized what he just said, "Wow, I never thought I'd say that. Take it away Bridge!", he then gestured for Bridgette to come on stage, but instead only the Janitor was in sight at all. This of course, confused Geoff alot, "Where's my tofu filled angel at?". then a familiar voice came from backstage;

"Here's a hint, they eat alot of red meat there.", and then Blaineley walked onto the stage with Josh following right behind her, naturally, both the audience and the peanut gallery gasped in surprise at this;

"You!", a surprised Geoff then said, shocked and confused as Blaineley just walked up to him with an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. Josh had a similar expression too, "You're supposed to be-"

"Well said, Geoffie boy!" with Blaineley's response, Geoff got very angry at her and Josh;

"What did you do to her?!"

"Oh Geoff!", Blaineley then assured him with a shrug, "How Bridgette left doesn't matter, what matters, is that she did leave!", she then sat back down onto the host couch, very eager to be back it seems, "And I'm officially back in my co-host seat!"

"But I thought you wanted out of your contract so you could-"

"Bail out of this dog train and take my son and niece with me before my career is flushed down the giant toilet of life?", Blaineley finished for him, "Hm. Turns out, if the live show runs long, I don't get payed. And if I try to leave the show for any reason, other than being fired or being accidentally killed by a falling stage light, I'll get sued.", Geoff then looked up a light that was very unstable.

"Come on, come on!", was all he said to the light, wanting it to fall and kill Blaineley. Needless to say both Josh and Blaineley were offended by that, since it wasn't like he hid what he was saying at all;

"Wow that's really nice of you.", was all Josh said in a glaring response, "Almost makes us wish the producers had sent us on the tour instead of Bridgette, Sierra's mom and that ugly girl intern. Almost.", both him and Blaineley smirked as he said that, but this only made Geoff even more tired of both of them;

"The producers sent her away?", while Josh and Blaineley happily nodded, Geoff talked into his ear communicator, "Huh? Oh, really?"

"Okay!", Blaineley then stood up and tried to walk away, "On with the show!"

"Not so fast!", Geoff then grabbed her by the arm, but this only on got her attention as she quickly pulled her arm away to face him as he continued, "As far as MY producers know, you're standing with our super-fan right now in", he then talked with them again, "the frigid mountains of Siberia?! Siberia? Where is Siberia? We've got her on the food? Put her up, stat!", and then everyone turned to the feed, which was basically the big television, but it was not showing anything except a large blizzard going on in the snow-filled forests of Siberia, the central and most uninhabited part of Russia. "Aw come on! It's all static!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a blizzard.", was all Blaineley said back to him, folding her arms, as on the screen Bridgette & Margery finally came back onto the screen, without the ugly girl intern Josh mentioned, and in her light blue winter clothing. Margery had on mint green coloured ones.

"You did this!", was all Geoff said to Blaineley, angry as he could possibly be, "But how?"

"It's not anything that complicated", Josh said to him.

"We just took Bridgette and Margery to the airport to shoot one of those answer questions things, slipped our passport and tickets into her and that intern girl's purses, and helped them in the plane right before take off!"

"Yeah!", Josh added in, "No sneaking up on them and trapping them in bags involved at all!", of course, he had that too-innocent look to his face, so it was clear what had really happened, "And definitely no having to give them tranquilizer darts to stop them from squirming either!", Blaineley then nudged Josh with one of her elbows so he would stop talking, "Heheh, sorry Blaineley", was all he whispered after she nudged him. Geoff was then extremely angry, even angrier than he was before;

"Must, resist, urge to murder!", then however, Bridgette finally talked while on the screen;

"Geoff?!"

"Hey baby!", he then eagerly said to Bridgette on the screen, "You okay Bridgie bear?"

"Bear?!", Bridgette was then highly worried, "Is the bear back? We already lost that intern girl!", and then something was rumbling in the background, and Bridgette & Margery both let out terrified screams as a large avalanche came down and seemingly buried them in snow before the screen was just static. Needless to say, the audience and the peanut gallery all gasped in shock and worry for Bridgette & Margery as this happened.

"Bridge?!", Geoff then worriedly gasped, "Bridge, Bridge, Bridge,Bridge-", Blaineley then slapped him right in the face.

"Snap out of it!", Blaineley then said to him, getting fed up with this all, "Me and Josh have a show to host!"

"A show?!", Geoff was shocked at that mere idea, "We can't have a show right now! She could be under like twenty feet of Siber-land snow right now!"

"Uh", Harold then said from the peanut gallery, "More like thirty Geoff", and of course that made Geoff even more worried than he was before, "Sorry.", Geoff then angrily turned to Blaineley, pure rage filling his entire soul at this point,

"You're no better than your niece!", he then angrily said to her;

"Meh", was Blaineley's uncaring response, "I've been called MUCH worse than that."

"Bridge!", Geoff then said to the cameras, "If you can hear me, I will do everything in my power, to get you back, and get Josh and Blaineley GONE!", and the audience cheered as Geoff then walked off of the stage, Blaineley just scowling at him, while the peanut gallery gave him looks of sympathy, but once he was gone they just glared angrily at Blaineley, who of course, took this opportunity to immediately take over position as main host;

"Alright, for those of you just tuning in, welcome to the new installment of Total Drama Aftermath!", the crowd then cheered in response to that, "and speaking of stars, we are your two and only hosts, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran and Josh Packerton!", and it was then that the crowd feel silent, except for a few coughs here and there, needless to say neither Josh and Blaineley were happy with that lack of response, to which Blaineley sarcastically remarked, "You're too kind. Anyway, now it's time to meet our guests! Our first one is sweet, charming, and a musical genius, and would be a must-watch in the competition, if he weren't here! Let's give it up for Trent!", and then the crowd really clapped hard and loud as Trent walked up from back stage with a smile and a wave as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys", Trent said with a calm smile, "How's it going."

"Now since we have alot of guests to really get onto this stage", Blaineley then stated, "We're going to show you their interviews on the big screen, so roll it, Josh!"

"Wait!", a worried DJ then interrupted, "How will we know if Bridgette's okay or not?"

"Bridgette's in danger?", Trent then questioned.

"Look", Blaineley replied, "If we get any updates on her me and Josh will be notified, now just roll the interview Josh.", and then immediately the big screen ontop of them all began running the footage of Trent's interview with Josh'

**[GUEST INTERVIEW 1]**

*Josh and Trent are seated in the Green Room with Josh sitting across from Trent on a random wooden chair, Trent on the couch*

Josh - "So, Trent, your time as a constestant on Total Drama World Tour, how was it?"

Trent - "I think it was pretty good actually."

Josh - "Is that so?"

Trent - "Yeah."

Josh - "Really?"

Trent - "Of course."

Josh - "Well anyway, I'm going to ask you a few questions, since this is an interview after-all, so, now, tell me, while on the plane did you see any catfights?"

Trent - "What?"

Josh - "Did you or did you not encounter any catfights while you were on the plane?"

Trent - "Um...I didn't really pay attention to the girls much."

Josh - "I know you're gay, we all do, the world does, but what I need to know is if you saw any catfights on the show or not!"

Trent - "Is that all you're going to ask me?"

Josh - "...maybe."

Trent - "Not what I think about how I was eliminated?"

Josh - "I didn't really plan to ask that to be honest."

Trent - *just sighs*

**[GUEST INTERVIEW 1 ENDS]**

"Well", a slightly unamused Blaineley then said in response to that interview finishing, "That was, well, less than interesting."

"I know!", Josh replied, "I was really looking forward to hearing about some catfights!"

"Ya know", Trent then said to them, "I really could just like, ya know, answer some of those questions now?"

"Well, do you have anything about you seeing someone?", Blaineley then asked to him, to which Trent shook his head to, "Anything about you overcoming your superstitions?", Trent once more shook his head, "Or anything about you wanting to hook up with Duncan again anytime soon?", Trent once more shook his head but added a shrug this time, "Well then, we don't really have time for a second interview, but we DO have time to bring in our next guest!"

"That's right!", Josh then continued, "She's short-tempered, known for very violent outbursts, and has been harboring a very vengeful grudge against Veronica ever since she got here, it's EVA!", and then the crowd once more cheered as Eva too walked onto the stage and sat down next to Trent. As always, Eva had a blank and almost always angry look to her face.

"So, Eva", Blaineley then said to her, "How has it been since you got back from the show."

"None of your business."

"O...kay."

"Well", Josh then said to the audience, "Let's just play the interview I had with Eva to see what IS our business!"

**[GUEST INTERVIEW 2 ]**

*Once more, Eva and Josh are in the Green Room. Eva on the couch, Josh on a chair across from her*

Josh - "So, Eva, who was your run as a contestant this season in your opinion?"

Eva - "Pretty good, until that backstabbing treacherous little witch Veronica came in and ruined it!"

Josh - *is clearly happy to hear this* "So will you describe in complete detail what you plan on doing to Veronica if you and her were say, in a room alone together?"

Eva - "If I did, this show would be immediately cancelled."

Josh - "Oh come now, you can at least tell me-I mean the world, a little bit of it."

Eva - "Are you getting off on this?"

Josh - *is then revealed to have a massive boner, he looks around the room, then covers it up with his hands* "No."

Eva - "I'm done with this." *stands up and walks out of the room*

**[GUEST INTERVIEW 2 ENDS]**

"You know what", Blaineley then said to Josh, "How about we just play MY interviews with them next?"

"Absolutely Blaineley", Josh then said to obey her, "But...do you mean the next guests or Trent and Eva?"

"I mean the next guests", Blaineley just rolled her eyes, "Speaking of which, we're going to have two guests at once come on this time! You might guess who the next guests are, but they are one of the first couples, if not the only one, to actually form during this season, but their time was cut short by the new and hunky villain of this season, Alejandro! Let's all give it up for both Beth AND Ezekiel!", and then the cloud went wild when Beth and Ezekiel came onto the stage. Ezekiel, now armless, was in his usual clothes, but he was in a wheelchair, which was being pushed by Beth. Beth sat down next to Eva and Trent and left Ezekiel right beside her. "Now since you two might have some actually important information to give us, why don't we just do your interview live on the set?"

"Um, well, okay", Beth answered, then smiled, "Fine."

"So", Blaineley then began, "These questions are frequently asked by viewers of the show! How did Ezekiel survive his drop of shame?"

"Oh I can answer that, eh!", Ezekiel then responded, "I landed in the ocean, and then I was caught by a fishing boat, at first they thought I was an emaciated balooga or somethin', but when they found out I was person they actually brought me back! But by the time they did, I learned Beth was kicked off too, but I got to be reunited with her anyway!"

"Yeah!", Beth then gave him a hug, "It was like something out a movie! A really good one too!", the audience couldn't help but 'awww' at this display.

"It sure is!", Blaineley was at first happy, but then she was unamused as she looked away from them and mumbled, "A boring one.", and then she looked back to them with a smile, "Well anyway, the next question we constantly get regarding you two, is why you two like eachother!"

"I can't really explain it", Beth replied, "There's just, so much to answer with!"

"Yeah", Ezekiel replied, "I didn't think I'd like her first in the first two seasons, but in this season, she really grew on me, eh."

"Same here", Beth added, "I guess we were just, meant to be."

"Well then", Blaineley then said, "I guess it's time to bring out our next two guests then."

"There's no more questions?", Beth then asked in surprise.

"Nope."

"Nobody wants to know about my plan to defeat Alejandro even though I'm gone?"

"Not really, no."

"You sure?"

"Yes!", and then Blaineley just bluntly ignored the two, "Our next two guests could be considered in a way gender reversals of eachother, one is a goth, the other is a punk, and they both ended their run in the show not as a pair but as being injured, it's Gwen AND Duncan!", and the crowd then really went wild when Duncan and Gwen, both completely and fully healed, walked onto the stage and took their site on the guest couch right behind Trent, Eva, Beth and Ezekiel. Needless to say everyone was happy to see they had both made a full recovery. "Well, you two made quite a quick recovery."

"Well no shit", Duncan replied, "Would you REALLY say they have ANY kind of healthcare on that plane?"

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "Or actual doctors."

"Well", Blaineley replied, "Nice of you to give us all an update on your lives, now-"

"Wait", Gwen then added, "You aren't going to give us an interview, are you?"

"No", Josh then bluntly said as he looked at his wrist watch, "We don't have enough time, sorry."

"Oh but you have enough time to give everyone else an interview?", Duncan also added in.

"Look", Blaineley then told him, "We only have so much time in this show, we don't have enough time to give EVERYONE equal treatment, and beisdes, we DO have one interview question for ALL of you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Right after our next big segment, say it with me, that's gonna leave, a mark!", and of course, nobody said with her at all, not even Josh because he was too busy imagining catfights in his head, Blaineley was annoyed by this, needless to say, "Would it kill ya to play along with me?", and nobody answered her at all.

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK]**

Video 1 - Noah in the confessional, taking a wheenie out of his pocket, looking at it, and then the door opening just so that the army of corgi dogs can jump on him while angrily barking, surprising him no doubt.

Video 2 - Sierra in the military base holding thin air like it is Cody, when she walks by an X-ray machine and it shows her brain literally holding a gun to it's own sanity section and blowing the trigger before she walks passed it.

Video 3 - The Cody Jr. Lobster being held by Sierra, pinching her nose, then jumping out of her arms, grabbing a parachute, and jumping out of the plane. Sierra jumps after it, but is caught and wedgied by a loose part of the plane.

Video 4 - Cody, Heather, Veronica and Duncan walking through Greece, when suddenly a pillar falls on all of them for virtually no reason, and then a bird (an eagle) for no reason goes to Team CIRRRH and kicks Tyler in the groin, causing him to fall over before the bird, then fires machine gin shits at Sierra's face, the rest of the team -Alejandro, Ezekiel and Beth- just watch in awe.

Video 5 - The explosion that took down Eva in Vietnam is shown, revealing the roof of the building had literally flown into the air and took out a Malayasian plane, causing it to spin around in circles and nearly crash into a mountain before it was abducted by a large alien saucer ship and the two were then both destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath when he for no reason showed up on the scene.

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK ENDS]**

"Alright!", Blaineley then announced once that segment was over, "Now it's time for me to announce our BIG surprise!", it was then that Gwen and Duncan, confused, looked to eachother with worried glances, but then back at Blaineley as she kept explaining, "Tonight, Total Drama Aftermath is hosting the first EVER Total Drama Second Chance Challenge!", and it was then that everyone in the peanut gallery cheered, though none of the recently eliminated cheered at all, "That's right, our motley collection of Total Drama losers just got Total Drama Lucky! 'Cuz they're about to compete for that hundred billion TRILLION dollar prize, extended by the queen herself! Even Mamma DJ might have a shot at it!", she then turned to the peanut gallery, "So what do you say, Justin? You ready to get back on the plane?"

"Not for the challenges", Justin then confessed, "Just to see Cody again and win that money.", Blaineley just kept explaining the challenge anyway, this time with two interns aiming guns with peanut cans at all of the peanut gallery & previously eliminated contestants;

"Five of you rejects are about to catch lightning in a bottle", she then commented, "Or in this case, peanuts in a can!", it was then that everyone got ready for the firing. LeShawna, Harold and Beth all walked up first, but then Eva marched up and pushed Beth out of the way when focus went over to Gwen, who was just bored out of her mind while watching all of this, until Momma DJ and DJ both came in and pushed her Trent towards eachother;

"Hey!", Trent then said with an annoyed tone, but then he and Gwen turned to eachother, and they were more happy, but nervous, "Hey! So...Noah...heheh...never saw that one coming.", Gwen just looked at him with a nervous smile, but neither was upset or anything. It was then that Blaineley finally began the challenge with;

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", and the guns were fired, immediately one hit the already crazy Izzy right in the head and knocked her out cold, a second one smacked Ezekiel in the face and landed on his lap, one was caught by Eva, one misssed entirely by Lindsay, and one landed right in Sadie's belly fat all as Blaineley explained the situation, "Most of your cans contain tastey treats of continued loserdom, aka peanuts. But, five contain something very special! So crack 'em if you've got 'em!", Sadie then opened her can first, only to learn she just had peanuts and immediately let out an upset sigh, the same was with Harold, Justin and DJ who also all had peanuts, but then LeShawna opened hers and a golden Chris head on a spring popped up right in her face, almost scaring her.

"A Chris in the box!?", LeShawna said in response to this object, "That's an insult to boxes!"

"LeShawna's our first reject to get a second shot at the trillion!", Blaineley then said as the audience clapped and cheered, "One Down, four more Chris' to go!", Trent and Gwen then both opened their cans, and both had peanuts in it, Owen opened his and sighed when he got just peanuts too, and then Beth opened Ezekiel's can and once more, he only got peanuts too. Eva had just peanuts too, and in response she growled and crunched her can in anger. Then Lindsay opened her can cautiously, but it ended up having it's Chris-in-the-box fly out of the canon and fly right at one of the lights above. The light almost immediately fell down, and landed on Izzy just as she began getting up, knock her out cold a second time immediately. "Captain Cranium, aka Lindsay, is in it to win it!", Blaineley then commented while Lindsay smiled and happily waved at the screen, "Three more to go!", Courtney then opened hers, and angrily growled and stomped on the floor when she got normal peanuts, while Beth opened hers with her teeth and got a Chris-in-the-box with a smile, "The Beth, is back!", and then focus went to Momma DJ, who just as Duncan emptied his of it's normal peanuts, opened her can. It was a Chris-in-the-box that sprang out and whacked Duncan right in the groin. Duncan just fell over in pain as Momma DJ just looked on.

"Sorry 'bout that sweetie", was all she said in response to what just happened.

"Interesting technique, Momma DJ!", Josh then commented, "And you win your FIRST chance to compete for the Trillion! Now only one person left is going to be able to win! But the question, is who!", it was then that focus went to the fallen light, where after a drum-roll, Izzy's hand popped out from under it like it was from a horror movie, everyone gasped, but then Izzy finally crawled out from under the fallen light. Only, something was different about her. She no longer hand on the straightjacket, and her hair was in a bun instead of downm and she strangely had glasses on. She also however, had a peanut can in her hand, while she was recovering from her knock-out, her can was so dented that the Chris-in-the-box inside of it popped out and flew over to hit Josh in the groin, mainly because Blaineley stepped out of the way. "Owwwwww!" was all Josh said as he fit the floor in pain.

"Well it turns out that mental nutcase is our fifth and final second chance winner!", Blaineley commented, Josh still on the floor in pain, "What would a fresh bunch of losers be without a crazy one, come on over here, Izzy!"

"Correction, multi-celluar lifeform commonly referred to as Blaineley, but I would prefer to either be called Isabella or-"

"Uhhh, yeah okay", Blaineley replied, "Well just get over with the others.", and Izzy then shrugged and walked over to the other winners of the second chance challenge, which all had gone over to the other side of the stage to wait for the challenge to begin. Blaineley then got something from her ear communicator just as Josh finally stumbled back up into standing. "Oh man, seems our flunky surfer girl Bridgette is alive and ready to report!", and then focus immediately went back to the feed on the screen, where this time it was just Bridgette, Margery nowhere to be seen, "So Bridge, last time you were this cold you made out with a poll, and I-", then Geoff immediately ran up to the stage and gasped at what he saw;

"Bridge!", Geoff said to her, "Talk to me!"

"Margery's missing", Bridgette said as she shivered severely from the cold, "and the Super-fan's mad, I'm not, Blaineley.", and then she had a large steak knife thrown at her head, but she luckily dodged it and yelled at the off-screen fan, "WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT MY HEAD?!", she then picked up a big rock and tossed it at the fan in response. However, she only got a sasuage thrown at her in response, but she caught it and threw that back too.

"What does he want?"

"Is he hot?", Blaineley then mockingly asked, "Like, pole hot?"

"That's not important right now!", an angry Geoff said right back to her in response, then turned back to Bridgette, "Is he-No! Stay on point! There's got to be a way to get Bridge back!", then the fan, who remained off-screen on the feed, spoke in a thick Russian accent;

"Boyfriend and Drama Direction sing traditional russian song of Blaineley!"

"Awww!", Blaineley responded, "A song from my own home country about me? Tell my super-fan that I think he's super fantastic!", Geoff was not wanting to do this, but he turned to Trent, Justin and Harold anyway;

"Brothers", Geoff said to them, "You with me?"

"This ought'a be a real fate sealer", was Blaineley's last comment before the song began;

_**[SONG - "HER REAL NAME ISN'T BLAINELEY" BEGINS]** _

*Sasquatchenawkwa plays an accordion, Trent a balalaika, Harold a tuba and Justin his usual tambourine, all of them wearing russian fur hats *

*Blaineley is happily believing the song will be complimenting her, and Josh is just smiling and blankly sitting on the couch behind her*

Geoff - *is shirtless and wearing a russian hat* "Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl!"

Blaineley - "That's me!"

Geoff - "Who's behavior on the show, always makes me hurl!" *goes to other side of stage*

Blaineley - *surprised* "What?!"

Geoff - "She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage, her job would be toast!" * gestures over to one average woman, one overweight man and one fit man all chained to an iron ball at the floor who all look somewhat miserable*

Entourage - "Hey!"

Blaineley - "Hey!" *begins realizing the song isn't complimenting her* "...heeeey."

Geoff - *goes up to DJ in the peanut gallery* "She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand." *DJ just examines his shirt as Geoff goes over to Sadie and Lindsay right next to him* "She's just so full of you know what, she has to double flush the can!"

Entourage - "Hey!"

Blaineley - *offended, while Josh is hiding in fear behind the couch* "I eat a lot of fiber!"

Geoff - *now holding two pairs of jeans on his arms* "She bought to pairs of the same jeans, one size four the other size eight, so when she wears the bigger ones, you'll ask if she lost weight!" *he comes up from behind a wall with the big jeans on, with the last line they fell down, so he is just in his boxers for the rest of the song, Blaineley stands there in shock at this* *Geoff does some traditional Russian and Ukrainian dances back to over the main part of the stage, Blaineley just looking back at him in shock* "She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you plainly!" *goes over to her and lifts one of her legs up to expose a toe that was quite nasty and had black hair growing from inbetween the toes*, "There's thick black hair between her toes and her Real Name isn't Blaineley!" *puts foot down, looks at Blaineley with an almost evil glare* *he continues doing dances across the stage* "She's a phony, scheming weasel-nose, and her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies 'cuz she's evil, bros, and Her Real Name isn't Blaineleeeeeeey", *brief pause as Geoff gets right up to Blaineley, who is very worried at this point, and finally,* "IT'S MILDRED!"

Entourage and Geoff - "Hey!" *they all of the contestants in the peanut gallery and who won the second chance challenge are just smiling and raise their fists into the air. Blaineley, completely embarassed and in shock just looks at the crowd in said shock, while Josh is hiding behind the couch as the audience cheers*

_**[SONG - "HER REAL NAME ISN'T BLAINELEY" ENDS]** _

"How'd I do, honey-boo?", was all Geoff said before suddenly an angry growl came from the feed. With great worry he looked up an saw a very large and enraged russian bear growling angrily, Bridgette in the background just before it knocked over the camera causing static. Needless to say, all of the applause stopped, Lindsay and Sadie both gasped, even Gwen gasped, and everyone almost fell silent for a few seconds, "Bridge?!"

"Great song choice for a Blaineley super-FAN, Einstein.", an already angry and offended Blaineley said to him, "You gonna crash my son's next birthday party and sing a song about how I'm a bitch next?", Harold then added his own comment to this;

"If that's a Siberian brown bear, Bridgette's doomed!", but then Sasquatchenawkwa flicked him in the ear, "Ow!"

"My girl is doomed thanks to you!", Geoff then said angrily to Blaineley.

"YOU sang it not me!", Blaineley answered, "And whoever told him about the hair between my toes is going DOWN!"

"You're gonna pay for this. The gloves are off", Geoff then said to her, getting right up to her face after that, "Like, WAY off!", he then walked off the stage again, leaving Blaineley and Josh once more as the only two hosts on the stage.

"Woah", Blaineley said while trying to fake being assured about Bridgette's safety, "Take things seriously much? She'll be fine!...ish. Heh.", she then turned back to the audience, "Someone's about to get another shot at the one hundred billion trillion! Find out who next, on Total Drama Aftermayhem!", it was then that another light fell down and smacked her on the head, but not killing her, right before the commercial break.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Generic Announcer Voice - "Sunak the Beefhog is now being pulled from all airways for being not only horribly drawn, but also racist, sexist, homophobic, and promoting young children to be jobless and lazy trailer park white trash. No, the OCCCFCC had nothing to do with this. Not even cool people want the show on the air anymore."

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial, things went backstage, where Josh & Blaineley walked up with now more happy looks to their faces, and they were standing with Momma DJ, Izzy, LeShawna, Beth and Lindsay all infront of them, and what was essentially a board game like set of squares beside them aswell. Needless to say, it was time to actually begin the second chance challenge.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermayhem!", Blaineley said to kick off this return to the show, "One of these five Total Drama Rejects, is about to win a second chance to go back into the big game for another shot at the one hundred billion trillion dollar prize! So, what IS the challenge? Thing Total Drama, the Board Game!", and then finally the board was given focus, it had rows of five squares for the faces of Alejandro, the Canada flag, the Vietnam flag, Tyler's face, the Greece flag, Sierra's face, Noah's face, the U.K. flag, Heather's face, Cody's face, Veronica's face and of course the Czech Republic flag.

"Board game?", Momma DJ then replied, "What do I look like to you, a child? I'm an adult! I ain't playing no board games!"

"Actually, you all have to", Blaineley then said, "Even you, Momma DJ. It's in your contracts to be on the show. You really should speak with my new lawyer."

"Who also happens to be my brother!", Josh then randomly blurted out, but Blaineley then nudged him again so she could continue speaking, now holding large dice she wasn't holding before;

"Plus, this is no ordinary board game! The failures, that's you guys, will take turns rolling the dice and hop your way along the game board. But be careful how you roll, because some of the squares are booby-trapped! Each square represents either a Final Seven player, or, one of the last five places the Total Drama Jumbo Jet dumped 'em! Each square has a mini challenge you will have to complete, if you wanna roll again! Fail, and you're out of the running. Get passed the twelfth square to face this guard", he was a classic London royal guard, "and answer his skill testing question! First to answer correctly wins! You guys ready to play?"

"Oh yeah", the almost ominous voice of Geoff said as he walked up from behind Josh and Blaineley, "I'm ready to play, play dirty!"

"Uhh", Josh then said to him, "Should you be commandeering a trip to Siberia right about now?"

"Great idea", Geoff replied with an almost evil look to his face, "But nope. I just had to get operation payback up and runnin' before we dig into this wicked challenge! Cue the clips, K-man!"

"Wha-what's going on?", a now nervous Blaineley then asked, to which Geoff quickly answered;

"Seems two certain host wannabes didn't get the memo about the green room cam being on 24/7!", and of course, both Josh and Blaineley were frightened when he had revealed that;

"What?!", they both said in frightened unison, "NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Actually", the now suddenly sinister Geoff said, "Yeah. So without further adue, it's time for, Josh & Blaineley's, best moments!"

**[ JOSH & BLAINELEY'S BEST MOMENTS AS SELECTED BY GEOFF]**

*All clips are in the Aftermath Green Room *

Clip 1 - Josh privately entering the room and then sitting down on the couch before taking out a box from the male, opening it, and with a big and quite overly happy grin revealing it to be a penis enlargement kit.

Clip 2 - Blaineley alone in the room, looking around a bit, then taking out a power tool saw and putting on goggles so that she could trim her toes, which were very un-trimmed and had signs of being old.

Clip 3 - Josh making out with what first looks to be a very young and attractive police officer, until of course, the officer's arm falls off in the kissing session, revealing to be a large doll, Josh tries to put it back on, but in the process he makes the doll's head fall off, and then gets angry at it and just throws it to the ground so he could then bring one up from behind the couch that looks like a blonde hooker instead.

Clip 4 - Blaineley trying to eat a pizza, but then dropping it on the floor. She gets annoyed by this, but then looks around, picks it up, and sees it's all full of rather disgusting things now that it had been on the floor. She just shrugs and eats it anyway.

**[ JOSH & BLAINELEY'S BEST MOMENTS ENDS ]**

Following that set of clips, both Josh and Blaineley were both cringing in both shock and embarrassment of what had just been shown about them to the public, while on the other hand Geoff was instead laughing about it;

"Hahaha!", Geoff replied, "Those certainly are some of your best moments, and that wasn't even all the clips! Just the most recent ones actually!"

"Isn't amazing what editors can do with special effects and body doubles?", Blaineley then said nervously as she and Josh both looked to the five second chance winners, but they just looked at them with blank expressions, "Right?"

"My penis is normal size for a man!", Josh then assured everyone, "I assure you!"

"Okay let's just hurry this up!", Blaineley then picked up the dice and handed it to Momma DJ, "We're all running late because of that Fake Clip!"

"Running late?", Geoff then questioned her, "Why do you care?"

"Oh no, no reason!", Blaineley nervously answered him with, even rubbing her arm in her nervousness, "Nope, nope none!"

"Wait!", Geoff then remembered something, "That's right! If we don't finish on time, you don't get payed!"

"No! No! No!", Blaineley said back to him, "WE don't get payed!"

"Hey, either way."

"Back to the stupid game.", Blaineley then turned back to Momma DJ was holding the dice at the front of the board, "Momma DJ, you're up first!"

"Come on and give me a new pair o' shoes!", was what Momma DJ said as she shook the dice a bit before finally rolling it onto the board. She got a three, and walked to the Vietnam square. Immediately upon walking onto it, she fell into the square, which turned into something like the gun on a tank, and fired her directly into the ceiling where she would end up landing in the lake outside of the Aftermath studio.

"MAMA!" DJ was heard screaming from the main stage, as was also the sound of him running out of the studio to make sure his Mama was alright.

"Well, Hello Booby-Trap, goodbye person with boobs", Blaineley then commented, "Beth you're up next!", Blaineley then picked up and tossed the dice over to Beth.

"This is for you, Zekie!" Beth then said as she shook the dice, rolled it down, and landed a five.

"Five and Half-alive for the B-girl!", Geoff commented, "Way to go Beth!", Beth then smiled as she managed to walk onto the Greece square, only for it to then be revealed to be a trap door that of course, she fell down many many feet and landed with a thud. Afterwards, there was then the sound of another explosion for what seemed to everyone like no reason at all, "Okay, why was there an explosion."

"Micheal Bay designed this board game.", Josh then revealed, Geoff just nodded in response, understanding completely now.

"Josh!", Blaineley then sternly fussed him, he almost cowered in fear, "Don't encourage him!", she then turned to the remaining three players, "But with two less player that means we can pick up the pace! LeShawna, you're up next!", LeShawna was then tossed the dice, she grinned when she was rolling her dice, but of course, she was in her mind praying to whatever force was in charge of the universe that she would not get a booby trap. In the end, she managed to role a nine.

"How fitting", Josh replied, getting clearly turned on by this, "The Heather square! The square of the girl who you-"

"Yeah Yeah", LeShawna interrupted him, "Believe me, I know. Know what's mah challenge?"

"Simple", Blaineley said to her, "Just write a haiku about Heather's good qualities."

"Say what?!", LeShawna exclaimed in shock, "You kiddin' me right? WHAT good qualities would she even have?! Unless ya count Cody likin' her, but it seems now like threw that out the window too."

"Look just hurry up and think of something so we can get this over with."

"I don't even like the bitch!", LeShawna answered, "How the hell am I supposed to compliment her?!"

"Well if you can't think of anything in time you're going to lose the challenge."

"Come on now!", Geoff said to Blaineley, "She's LeShawna! She deserves to take as much time as-"

"Oooh sorry LeShawna but you're out of time!", Blaineley then said, interrupting Geoff, "Izzy, you are up next!", LeShawna then got angry, threw Izzy the dice and just stormed off back to the main set.

"Very well", Izzy said, still in her new genius personality, "I will hope I get a mental challenge, something that actually would make use of my intelligence."

"Just roll the dice.", and with that urging from Blaineley, Izzy did indeed roll the dice. She managed to score a six, and soon found herself on the Sierra sqaure, "Ooh, the Sierra challenge! Now this one will indeed, be mentally related. Anyway, you're challenge is-", Josh then finished for Blaineley;

"To guess ten random facts about Cody that Sierra has NOT mentioned on the show before!"

"Simple", Izzy then said, fixing her glasses a bit before continuing, "His aunt and your sister is the current Governor-General of Canada, despite not really trying very hard in the competition he has competed on every season so far and made it decently far, he actually has the highest appearance count of any contestant in the show so far going by episodes, is not actually fully gay but is just thinking he is from the shock of what that organization put him through, he has a gene for black hair in his DNA, he has two other cousins besides Veronica, Vladimir is actually his uncle's middle name, you and your now ex-husband were originally planning on naming him Emment or James but decided on Cody after a long argument and finally if Veronica never knocked his teeth out he would most likely have very visible buck teeth instead of his gap.", needless to say, Blaineley, Josh and Geoff were all stunned.

"How did you know all of that?"

"Simple", Izzy said to Blaineley, "I can tell all about a person just by looking at their eyes and fingerprints."

"Aaand"

"Since you are his mother, you were a good choice to examine.", Izzy bluntly said.

"Well anyway", Blaineley then turned to Lindsay and tossed her the dice, "Lindsay, you're up now!"

"Yay!", Lindsay put her hands up to cheer, but got hit in the face by the dice, she then covered her nose, "Ow! My nose!", the Dice however rolled anyway when it fell back to the floor, but, it ended up landing on just a one.

"Oh Caliente! You get the Alejandro challenge!", Blaineley said with a smile, Josh then explained;

"You will have to watch various clips of Alejandro in various rather seductive situations and appearances and NOT get turned on the best you can!"

"Okay", Lindsay replied happily as she walked onto the square, "Sounds easy!"

"Roll it!", Blaineley then called out.

"Nah Nah!", Geoff also called out, "Take your time to go to any bathroom break first if you have to!", Blaineley then just pushed him down to the ground;

"ROLL THE DAMN CLIPS!"

**[ THE ALEJANDRO CHALLENGE CLIPS ]**

Clip 1 - Alejandro taking his shirt off on the plane.

Clip 2 - A close-up shot of Alejandro in his speedo with water running down his tan latin skin.

Clip 3 - A back view of the previous clip, showing off Alejandro's butt in said speedo.

Clip 4 - Alejandro joking on a beach somewhere with his hair in a ponytail and in nothing but his speedo.

Clip 5 - Alejandro flexing his muscles while looking to the camera with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

Clip 6 - Alejandro blowing a wink and a kiss to the camera.

**[ THE ALEJANDRO CHALLENGE CLIPS END ]**

"Wow!", Blaineley was fanning herself with one hand, "Even I couldn't resist that! Did we mention that Alejandro actually opted to film those clips exclusively for use on the Aftermath show? It was actually more a segment I asked to have on but that the producers rejected."

"So Lindsay", Josh said as he turned to the other blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl in the room, "You got turned on by that sexy ass spanish boy-and I mean that in the straightest way possible- at all?"

"Actually no."

"What?!", Geoff, Blaineley and Josh were all surprised by that.

"I have a boyfriend now.", Lindsay answered, "My Chinese Tyler, just him being my boyfriend makes him SOOOOOO much cuter! Even if Alejandro is technically hotter."

"Well", Blaineley commented, "If Lindsay was able resist him, wonder what that says about Bridgette."

"DON'T even continue with that!", Geoff just folded his arms and looked away from Blaineley, clearly still angry about what Alejandro did with Bridgette;

"Well anyway, since you are the only one left, Izzy, you get to go next!", Izzy was then handed the dice again, and managed to score a seven. "Wow, a seven! Well, I guess that means you get to go passed the last square and right to the final question!"

"Must you insist on calling me that name?"

"Yes."

"Ya know", Geoff then brought up, "This means Lindsay won't get a second turn if you don't answer right!"

"Awwwww!", Lindsay then groaned.

"We all have to make sacrifices", Izzy answered, "So, what is this final challenge?"

"You carry this sack and chase this intern who is dressed like Jack the Ripper!", Blaineley then handed Izzy a bag and showed her that said Intern, "Catch him and drag him over to the guard to get the skill testing question."

"I...I have to be chased by HER?!" was the intern's only response.

"Yes, now go!", Blaineley then shoved the intern out of her way. He immediately started running from Izzy out of pure fear. Izzy first examined her situation, and actually jumped up into the air, planning an ambush on the intern while Geoff, Josh and Blaineley just watched. During the wait, Geoff then got an update from the producers via communicator on Bridgette;

"Awesome!", he said in response to them, standing right next to a television screen, "The satellite feed's up again! Put it up, put it up!", and then the feed was once more put back on, only once it was, it was of the bear growling in what looked like an ice cave. Naturally, Geoff feared the worst, "Oh no...that's not good.", and then after a few seconds it was revealed that Bridgette as actually just bandaging a wounded paw that the bear had and was perfectly fine herself. Even Margery was in the background, safe aswell. Blaineley then made a comment;

"Wounded paw meets soft-hearted animal lover", she said to Geoff, "I don't think Bridgie-bear's going anywhere.", Bridgette then spoke from the feed;

"I have to stay until Bruno's better!", both her and the bear, Bruno, then smiled at eachother happily.

"But Bridge!", Geoff then said, "You can't stay! What about the show? What about me?! You can't leave me with, with, this THING!", Blaineley of course took great offense to that line, Geoff then tried to hug the screen as it went to static, he mourned having to be so far away from his love, but then turned to glare and vow more vengeance on Josh and Blaineley; "Have I told you that I-"

"Gonna make us pay if it's the last thing you do, yatta-yatta-", then suddenly she had the bag with the intern captured by Izzy inside of it thrown at her, causing her and the dressed up Intern to fall onto the ground, him ontop of her of course, making Blaineley very angry, though the audience was likely just cheering for Izzy winning rather than anything else.

"The simple task of plotting an ambush", Izzy said, "It was ridiculously easy to calculate the ideal strategy, actually.", the intern then got up and once more, panicked and ran away in terror from Izzy.

"Well now", Geoff then commented as he and Josh walked over, "Ain't Karma a-"

"That wasn't karma!", Blaineley interrupted, "It was bad aim!", Izzy was offended by that remark, but Blaineley immediately turned to the gaurd, "Now read the question!", and while Blaineley angrily waited for the question, the guard took the time to pat himself all over while looking for the said card with the question, until he finally remebered where it was on his suit, actually under his hat took it out, and went to read it, but had to clear his throat first, eventually Blaineley got tired of waiting and with a scoff she bluntly took it from him to read it herself; "What was the name of Duncan's Leather based punk band?!"

"Hmmm", Izzy then thought about the answer a bit;

"Come on Izzy, it's easy!"

"It's difficult to think when you are pressuring me, you know.", Izzy answered with, "While I am good at figuring out random facts, such specific stuff like that is very difficult to think of!"

"UGH!", Blaineley then groaned, finally losing her patience, "Just say Der Schnitzel Kickers! DER SCHNITZEL KICKERS IS THE ANSWER!", and then with a ding, balloons and confetti started to come down from the ceiling just as Blaineley began to realize what had just happened, "Wait, what?!", Josh was sharing her shock, and Geoff only took a few seconds until he two realized what had happened and was estatic about it;

"YES!", he cheered and he actually went to shake the shocked Blaineley's hand, "Congratulations, Blaineley! First one to answer correctly gets a one way ticket to the Total Drama Plane! Member!", he then let go of Blaineley's hands, as Blaineley now faced the reality that she had been turned into a Total Drama contestant just now;

"Me?!", she replied, suddenly feeling disgust, "Out there? With my son, niece and those, those losers?! FORGET IT! I should be making fun of that crap, not being ON it! NO ONE can make me go! NO ONE!", she then soon realized she had three female interns, one with a rope, one with a bat, and one with a bag, all surrounding her. Even though they were attractive and skinny, they were well trained in fighting, "Except maybe...uhh...really...them?", Blaineley then ran away anyway, but the three sexy interns followed her and the sounds of a fight could be heard in the distance as Geoff signed off the episode, Izzy just standing there and watching in the background. Josh was just freaking out and even fainted at the thought of being there without Blaineley.

"Well", he said to the camera, "My Bridgie-bear won't be back for a while", he then got happy, "But, neither will Blaineley! YEAH!", and then Blaineley was being carried in a bag and tied up by two of the sexy interns, while the other carried her massive amount of leopard themed luggage.

"LET GO!", Blaineley complained from the bag she was strapped inside of, "I'll never last! They'll edit me into some shrill, rude, catty monster or some absent and barely there mother!", and Blaineley was then off-screen and on her way to be a contestant as Geoff finished signing off the episode;

"Next time", he announced to the camera, "We'll be comin' to you live from the top secret finale location to give you a sneak peak at all the carnage in-store for this season's final two! And it's gonna be BRUTAL, you guys! Right here, on Total Drama Aftermath!", and it was with those words that the episode officially faded out to the credits, signifying that it was over. For now.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada) * Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (United Kingdom/England)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada) *Blaineley debuts*_


	19. Niagara Brawls

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris as usual said in the cockpit of the plane to recap the previous episode, "Me and the Total Drama Gang traveled to the wonderful Czech Republic, where we got to actually go inside of their secret wine cellar military base! Of course, Sierra officially proved that she had officially lost her mind completely at this point, Veronica finally had Cody stand up to her for all of the bullying she has done to him, AND Heather attempted to revolt too, but Veronica still has her under control for now. In the end, Duncan and Gwen got sent home because they were injured, Duncan by Veronica's doing and Gwen by Alejandro's doing. So now, all of the framework is there, but we just need something to REALLY get this ratings boosting show even HIGHER on the ratings!", and then finally Chris and Chef were physically shown in the cockpit, "And boy do we have JUST the trick! We have a special secret that will send the ratings so high, not even extending the graph would accurately show how high they are! It's going to be TONIGHT, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with that the intro sequence followed, and then finally the actual episode began, this time without any commercials to interrupt it. This episode began in the cargo hold of the plane, where a rat was happily holding a piece of cheese and about to eat it when Dr. Pennywise walked up to them and picked up the rat with a gasp.

"Oh my!", the doctor said, "This rat has just touched stale cheese! He needs immediate hand amputation and brain surgery!", the rat just gasped itself at that, "Make way for the doctor! Medical issues need room!", and the rat desperately tried to escape Pennywise's grasp while he dashed over to his medical chamber, while the camera's focus instead shifted to the seven remaining contestants (Cody, Veronica, Alejandro, Noah, Heather, Tyler and Sierra). All of them were sleeping right ontop of the Cargo hold's opening slot, alongside swan-shaped boats. Veronica and Heather were both lying down and sleeping with their hands like their pillows, Alejandro on his back with one hand on his body and the other on the ground beside him, Noah curled into a ball, Sierra was sleeping while her arms made it out like she was hugging onto Cody when in reality it was just thin air, and the real Cody was of course curled into a ball and sucking his thumb oh so cutely. Tyler was just sleeping on his back. All of them were sleeping oh so calmly, and none of them were aware the interns on the plane had dragged them to the cargo hard at all. Oh but they would, for only a few seconds later Chris or Chef opened up the cargo hold hatch, sending all of them falling in the air, still asleep, down to the location Chris had flown them too. At first, all of them remained asleep, until of course, Tyler became the first one to wake up. Needless to say, he was less than pleased to see this;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he then screamed, waking Noah up but oddly not anyone else.

"Tyler!", Noah exclaimed angrily, "Some of us are trying to sleep.", a worried Tyler just pointed to the ground, and it was then that Noah finally saw what Tyler was screaming about.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", and they then both screamed in unison, which finally woke the others, who joined them in screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as they all continued falling, Chris in his pilot coat took out a megaphone to talk to them;

"Hey!", he said to them from the plane, "If you wanna live, you might want to grab hold of those row boats! If not, well, I'll just be happy the contracts exist!", and then while everyone was screaming, they all immediately grabbed hold of one of the two row boats Chris had with them. Heather, Sierra, Alejandro and Tyler grabbed hold of one, while Noah, Cody and Veronica grabbed the other. All of them still screamed though, but soon enough they finally made their safe landing, into a moving river. All of them managed to be safe and alive, but were of course all wet from the splash. Chris just sighed from the plane as it flew by them.

"I'm starting to question my mom's crush on Chris", was all Sierra said as she, Heather, Alejandro and Tyler were pulling themselves together after the fall, "Just a little.", it was then that Tyler looked to the other end of the river, and once more panicked.

"Uhh...guys?"

"You know what you should be questioning?", Heather then said, responding to Sierra rather than Tyler, "How Chris is legally able to DO any of this."

"His contracts.", Sierra bluntly answered, "That's how."

"Guys?!", Tyler then once more got ignored, "GUYS?!"

"What is it Ty-", Alejandro then noticed what he had noticed, "Uhh, ladies, you might want to look at the other end."

"Was that some sort of-", and then both Heather and Sierra gasped, for what they had all seen, was nothing other than the Niagara Falls itself. Not only were they there, but they were also on the river leading up to the falls, and if they didn't stop, they would surely be falling down the falls. It didn't take much longer after that for the other team to notice the falls, and needless to say they all had a similar reaction too.

"QUICK!", Veronica then commanded, "PADDLE!", and soon enough Veronica and Cody were desperately trying to paddle their way out of the falls current, while Heather and Alejandro were paddling for their boat. Most of the others were just panicking the best they could, which of course, they didn't really need to try to do so at all since they were quite legit with their performances.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!", Tyler then panicked from the paddle boat he was on, "We're never gonna make it! The current is too strong, guys! We're gonna need something strong! We're not gonna make it! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!", Heather then slapped Tyler while she was busy paddling.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!", Heather said to him, "We're not going to make it if you do nothing but panick! Why don't YOU try paddling too.", and without any further questions Tyler immediately did his best to paddle, though since there were no paddles left, he tried to use his super strong fingers to paddle with his hands in the water instead.

"Okay I think life officially LOATHES me rather than hates me", Noah then commented.

"Noah", Veronica sternly said, "This isn't the time for sarcasm it's the time to copy the other time so PADDLE!"

"Veronica you don't have to be mean!", Cody replied, "Noah please paddle for us! I know you don't like physical stuff but we'll die if you don't!"

"What did you think I was going to do?!", Noah too then followed what Tyler was doing and paddled with his hands in the water, but he made one comment while doing so, "Even though it's still very doubtful this will even help at all.", it was then that some of the contestants began praying to the heavens above, starting with Heather first of course;

"If you let us live, I will actually apologize to my little sister for stealing her diary and burning it in a bonfire after reading it to all of my fellow school cheerleaders!"

"If we live", Noah then said with a prayer formation himself, "I will actually somewhat start believing in you!"

"If we live", Alejandro then prayed, "I will let my brother Jose torment me all he wants without saying anything for one entire day!"

"If we live", Cody then said as his prayer, "I will let Sierra kiss me!", it was then that Veronica and Noah both looked at him with curious and confused expressions on their faces, there was a silent pause, "What? Like we're gonna make it!?", however, Sierra heard that, and for a second, her insanity went away and she finally ignored the thin air Cody, having heard what the real one had said.

"I. WANT. THAT. KIIIIIIIIIISSS!", she then exclaimed loudly as he became the one who saved them all. She did this by getting a rope from seemingly nowhere and tied it to Tyler before swiftly tossing him to the other boat, which in fear he held onto. Everyone just watched in shock as she pushed Heather off of her paddle seat, held the rope in her mouth just as they neared the end of the falls -making everyone scream in terror-, and then paddled herself. The only thing was, with her determination she had extremely unrealistic strength. She had so much strength in her now that she literally began pulling both boats with little to no trouble in doing so. Her paddling might them go at the speed of a motor boat onto the shore, where they crashed into the shore, and soon everyone was lying on the ground, all soaking wet, but of course, the camera focused on Cody, who soon saw Sierra standing next to him looking down with an almost evil smile on her face.

"Wait, Sierra!", Alejandro then said, interrupting her, "If you actually kiss him, you will be instantly eliminated."

"I thought we didn't care about that?", Tyler then whispered to him;

"That was before she actually became useful", Alejandro bluntly whispered back, but then turned back to normally speaking with Sierra, "Wouldn't you rather wait until the merge?"

"He can still blow me a kiss!", Sierra then said, an eye twitching as she then turned to Cody, sticking one cheek out oh so happily.

"Y-yeah", Cody replied, "Sure.", and he then blew a single kiss to Sierra, she was even closing her eyes in anticipation, and once she felt the blown kiss hit her, she jumped up in the air and jumped all around the area of the two wrecked row boats.

"YES! YESYESYESYESYEYEEEEES!", she exclaimed, "I GOT A KISS FROM CODY! I GOT A KISS FROM CODY! I GOT A KISS FROM CODY!", she then began breakdancing for no reason at all infront of everyone else, who just watched in confusion and awe.

"She will never live to be an independent and self-sustaining woman", Noah commented, "Ever."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "YEEEEEESSSS!", *once more jumps up and down one last time* "Even though it was just a blown kiss, it still is technically a kiss! Luckily though, since there's only seven of us left, I know the merge is nearing! Then I will be able to REALLY kiss him!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Phew!" *brushes head in relief, "Thank GOD I didn't ACTUALLY have to kiss her! I would rather kiss a Camel's butt than do that! Sierra's actually not that ugly looking, she's just, well, too clingy. I now know how Heather felt back in season one, and I definitely now know NOT to do that ever again. Karma sure is a bitch, ain't it?"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, the contestants were all still wet and also walking along the shore when Chris, now dressed like he normally is, approached them with his classic smile on his face as always, he was happy to see them, well, happy to torture them really;

"So!", he said to the remaining contestants, "Niagara Falls sure is amazing, eh?"

"It almost killed us!", Heather then angrily said to him in response, hands on her hips and everything;

"Like I said", Chris replied, "Amazing AND AWESOME! The falls is the jewel on Canada's crown, and one of the top ten natural wonders of the world. It's also known for being where the last Dilophosaurus was captured and taken to Camp Wawanawkwa last week AND of course, for it's famous Casino! Which, is where we'll be headed for the first part of the challenge!", it was then that everyone got excited, even Veronica.

"Sweet!", Tyler commented in his happy excitement, "I've always wanted to go to the casino!", however in just a short while they all learned that instead of being at the casino, they were actually at the ampitheater of the place instead, standing right by the stage. "Man, I was actually getting my hopes up."

"Since all of you except Veronica are under-age", Chris then said, Veronica just happily hummed a bit, while everyone else was just bored and uninterested already, but Chris just continued on, "We had to move the challenge from the gambling floor, to the far less exciting casino concert hall."

"Well", Noah replied, "At least they're being honest about the less exciting part."

"It's not that un-exciting", Veronica responded, "I sang my first public performance here!"

"And you just proved Noah's case to be right.", Cody then bluntly replied with, both him and Noah having a smirk and a laugh while Veronica angrily scowled at them both for their remarks;

"Funny you say that, Veronica and Cody!", Chris then added in to this conversation with, "Last time on the Aftermath show, they had a second chance challenge where one of the former losers from this show could actually score a chance to come BACK onto the game! We're about to here a little number, from the winner!"

"Justin?", Cody then said, getting excited a bit, "Is it Justin?"

"How about Lindsay?", Tyler then quessed himself, "Or is it Trent?",

"Gwen?", Noah himself even got excited and smiled a bit as Heather, Veronica and Sierra just got unamused with this and not looking forward to it at all, and of course, Chris then began to describe the winner of the challenge a bit;

"She's two-hundred pounds of sassy in a ninety pound package, and she's wearing tweleve pounds of mascara, iiiiiiiit's, BLAINELEY!"

"Que?" was Alejandro's response,

"What?!", was Veronica's response,

"Who?!", was Heather's response,

"MOM!?", was Cody's most shocked of all response;

_**[SONG - "BLAINERIFIC" STARTS]** _

*A Niagara falls themed mini-stages rise from the main stage, then Blaineley appears standing ontop of a barrel and holding a microphone*

Blaineley - "Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific is my name, dishing dirt, is my game!" *suddenly a backdrop of the red carpet is wheeled up behind her* "Invading your T.V. with my Blainelicious frame!"

Dr. Pennywise - *standing by T.V. with Blaineley at red carpet on it* "Bla-Bla-Blainerific!" *makes hand motion of woman's body* "So-so terrific!" *Blaineley runs up and pushes him out of the way*

Blaineley - "I'm Fa-Fa Famous! Famous!"

Sierra - *very angry* "This is SO against the rules! Does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?!"

Chris - *gets up in Sierra's face* "Rules? This ain't no sunday school! Ms. Thing up there's a rating's jewel!"

*Blaineley is walking proudly into the background of a coffee shop*

Dr. Pennywise - "Bla-Blainerific!"

Heather - "Ma-ma make me si-ick!" *Blaineley pulls rope and makes Heather seemingly fall down a hole*

Blaineley - *walks up to coffee shop desk, Veronica and Noah are sitting at a table behind her* "I'm fa-fa famous! Famous! Get me a half-fat no foam latte steamed to a hundred two heat!" *pause as she is handed her latte* "I'm quite specific!" *takes latte and sips it as she walks away*

Noah - *fully interested* "She's Blainerific"

Veronica - "So-So my au-aunt!" *is just in shock Blaineley is competing*

Blaineley - "I'm fa-fa fam-"

Noah - "So who is this chick again?" *Blaineley is shocked by that, and angered*

Blaineley - "Who am I?! WHO AM I!? Who are YOU!? I'm the host of the puppy bachorlette, I was nominated for a gemmy award, I'm your friend Cody's mother!" *Noah is just unamused and sitting on a chair when Blaineley does a sassy finger snap and transitions to being in a backdrop of a science lab where she is pouring liquid into a test tube beaker* "It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Blainerific!" *an explosion occurs*

Sierra and Heather - *extinguishing the smoke with fire extinguishers and happily singing in unison* "She's not so famous, turns out she's not so famous!"

_**[SONG - "BLAINERIFIC" ENDS]** _

Following the song, Blaineley was standing on the main stage and angrily looking down at Heather and Sierra, until she just rolled her eyes with a scoff and decided to not let it bother her;

"Whateverz" was all she said in response to it, before then changing the subject, "So, which one of these two loser teams am I on? Or, am I going to be on the same team as my not loser son and niece?"

"You're on your own!", Chris then bluntly revealed, "Because as of right now, there are no more teams!", and with a drumroll, Veronica, Heather and Sierra had their mouths agap before finally all three of them went;

"YES!", meanwhile, Alejandro and Tyler were shaking hands;

"It's been a pleasure being on the same team as you, Tyler", Alejandro said to Tyler with a smile.

"Same here, dude", Tyler replied to him with, "Hey uh, we'll still be friends even though the teams are gone, right?"

"Of course", Alejandro assured him, "Why would we not be."

"Cool!", was Tyler's happy resonse at that. Meanwhile, Sierra finally realized what Chris just said, and looked to Cody with an almost physcho-killer grin, Cody almost backed away in absolute fear.

"It's the merge now Cody", Sierra said to him, "I can officially touch you and kiss you and hug you and watch you while you sleep again! And, well, you said you would kiss me if we lived!", and then Sierra went over to kiss Cody, but Blaineley wasted no time in grabbing her by the shoulders and literally throwing to the ground behind her out of shere anger while the others watched.

"Not so fast!", Blaineley said angrily to Sierra, defending Cody from her, "If you think I'm going to let you kiss my son on the lips you really ARE in need of mental help."

"But he promised me that kiss!", Sierra angrily said, "HE PROMISED ME A KISS!"

"I don't care!", Blaineley replied, "He's still a teenager and I'm still his mother. I will be damned if someone like YOU becomes my Daughter-in-law! And Veronica that would make her your cousin if that happens", Veronica then cringed in digust at the thought of that. Cody just stood there in complete and utter shock as he and the others watched this fight go on.

"CHRIS!", Sierra then angrily hissed, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry!", Chris said with a smile and a shrug, "But she is right! Cody's still under the age of eighteen, so while Blaineley can't get him off of the show or anything, she still has every other authority over his life that a mother would! Plus she can do things worse to me than even a lawsuit! So while I enjoy seeing Cody suffer by your hands Sierra, I ain't takin' my chances with his mother!"

"Hmph", Blaineley then had a triumphant look to her face, even crossing her arms in sadistic delight as Sierra just looked on with an enraged growl towards the older woman.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "MY MOM IS A CONTESTANT NOW!? MY MOM!? MY MOTHER?! Just when I was starting to be assertive! How am I supposed to be assertive with HER around?! Great! I... I'm REALLY scared now! I got Sierra, Veronica AND my mom all competing with me on the same show! I mean, I don't even wanna THINK about if me and my mom end up the Final Two!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "So my auntie is now a contestant. Well, since me and Heather's alliance is no doubt done for good, I actually THANK Chris for once, he just gave me the biggest advantage possible! No way Auntie Blaineley would vote her own niece off! But then again, she wouldn't vote her own son off either." *she then shrugs* "Oh well, I will work around that."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Okay", Heather then said as the fighting between Sierra and Blaineley was now cooling down, "So, I'm going to assume that the challenge is actually going to start now?"

"You'd be right!", Chris happily announced and continued, "Bring it in, Chef!", and it was then that a loud noise, all of the contestants, the now final eight, looked to see a large over-sized slot machine with the faces of the guys on the slots instead of normal gambling symbols being pulled onto the stage by Chef who was wearing a shining pink dress, it was then that Chris explained the challenge further, "Since we ARE in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought I'd drop some arranged marriages on you guys!", it was then that Sierra got happy again, but Cody got disturbed, so disturbed infact that he immediately grabbed Blaineley's arms in fear like he was a little kid scared of a clown. Sierra she even made an extremely creepy sound as she was getting happy. Like a held in squeal, "Check it! Slots-o-fun for me! Not so fun for you!", Chef then, with a smile, pulled the lever to make the slots all roll, the options of the slots were of Cody, Alejandro, Noah, Tyler or a Grizzly Bear. It was then that Veronica raised her hand;

"Hold it!", she said, "Me and Auntie Blaineley are both related to Cody. Are you supporting of incest now?"

"God no!", Chris replied, "Ew! No. If Blaineley gets Cody as her would-be husband she will have to take him back. However", Chris then snapped his fingers and Dr. Pennywise then ran over with a book of Canada's laws, he then read through it and then asked, "Are you and Cody first cousins?", Cody, Veronica and Blaineley all nodded, "Then yeah, it's perfectly legal for Cody and Veronica to marry!", Cody and Veronica both had wide-eyed expressions, and both of them had to hold in puking at the mental imagery they both had gotten.

"Pfft.", Blaineley laughed a bit herself, "That marriage wouldn't last a second."

"Mom!", Cody then exclaimed to her.

"What? It's not like it's REAL marriages, sweetie."

"Okay!", Chris then continued to explain, "So as you might have guessed, each of the four remaining girls will pull the lever to see what husband she will score for the challenge! Again, if Blaineley gets Cody she will have to select a different one, but aside from those two, every other pairing is legal to marry! So once you roll a husband, he's yours for the challenge! Cha-ching!", and the slots finally ended up on, of course, Cody.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - *Is hyperventilating into a bag*, "Cody", *continues hyperventilating*, "Husband" *hyperventilates more* "Marriage!" *gets so happy she then falls over in the confessional*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Cody, Noah, Tyler and Alejandro were all being stuffed into the slot machine while two girls and two adult women watched from down below, of course all of them were struggling, but eventually Chef closed the top door on them and got them all to fall into the slot machine like they were supposed to for the challenge. The door was then opened again, and Chef waved down for a metal cage with a grizzly bear in it to be brought down. It growled. All of the girls, especially Blaineley, were surprised by this, but Blaineley was more worried than even Sierra would be.

"Um", Heather began, "What's the bear for?"

"Casinos are ALL about excitement!", Chris said as he walked over to the slot machine, "And what's more exciting, than a big angry bear?!"

"You are are seriously going to put a grizzly bear in a confined space with my son right infront of me?", Blaineley then questioned, "You really wanna try me like that, McLean."

"Yes", Chris bluntly answered, "Yes I do!", Chris then finger snapped and Chef released the bear to drop into the slot machine. There were screams and the sound of punches and/or slashes but everything went quiet. Veronica actually sadistically laughed at this, while Blaineley and Sierra both were concerned, for only one of the boys of course. Blaineley just angrily scowled at Chris for that, however. "Trust me!", Chris then continued, "You DON'T wanna land on that guy! So, without any further adue, let the games of marriage, BEGIN! Sierra!", the girl then got excited, "and Blaineley, your authority IS over-ruled by MY authority, but point is Sierra is up first!", and Sierra immediately ran up to to the lever with so much eagerness it was amazing really;

"MAMA NEEDS A NEW PAIR OF CODY!", and she then pulled the lever. After a few seconds though, she gasped in shock, she did not get Cody. She didn't get the bear though, instead, she scored Alejandro. Just as she slid down the chute though, she ran up and slammed it, making his arm painfuly stick out of the door too, "NO!"

"OWWWW!", Alejandro screamed in pain from behind the shut-on-his-arm door, "I'm stuck!"

"Sierra!", Chris happily announced, "You win-", Sierra then ran up and grabbed him by the shirt in surprised shock;

"I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF EVIL VOODOO CURSE THAT WITCH BLAINELEY HAS OVER YOU!", Sierra angrily screamed to Chris, "MARRYING CODY IS THE ONE THING I WANT TO DO BEFORE I DIE AND YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM ACCOMPLISHING IT! YOU GOT IT?! YOU GOT IT?!"

"Okay okay!", Chris said to her, "Jesus Christ, girl, calm down!"

"NO YOU CALM DOWN!", it was then that Heather walked up, freed Alejandro, and even helped him back up on his feet.

"I better take him", Heather then said to Chris, actually visibly happy about doing this, "She won't stop unless somebody does."

"Why do you get to take him?!", Blaineley then complained while her and her niece Veronica stood in line, but Veronica just rolled her eyes, and then got a plan, and her evil smirking facial expression clearly said so.

"Yep!", Sierra replied, "Heather! Good enough for me!", and then she let Chris drop the floor as Heather and Alejandro, both smiling at eachother, walked passed Blaineley and Veronica. Veronica and Heather exchanged angry scowls at eachother which basically meant their alliance was over at this point. As such, Veronica then tapped Blaineley on the shoulder and whispered into her ear before her turn came;

"Auntie Blaineley", Veronica then whispered, "I need to speak with you for a little bit."

"What is it, Veronica?", Blaineley said, turning to whisper with her niece, it's notable that Sierra was busy holding onto the lever while Chef desperately tried to pull her off of it, "Why are we whispering."

"Because", Veronica whispered, "You have been on the outside of the show, and I need to know, what has Alejandro been up to."

"I can't spoil that, it could dent my episode's ratings!"

"Just whisper it to me", Veronica replied, "I need to know what I'm up against, and think about what matters more to you. Some so-called sex spanish guy or your own flesh and blood."

"Oh alright. But just this once.", and Blaineley whispered into Veronica's ear every thing Alejandro had been up to. Alejandro silently made a gasping expression, and then had to really think up his next move.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Veronica is going to be difficult to take down, no doubt she asked her aunt about me. Blaineley being in the competition will be my downfall if I don't get rid of Veronica as soon as possible, and then follow it up with Blaineley immediately. However, Veronica is skilled at dodging elimination.", he then grew confident in himself* "But, I have yet to fail."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chef was finally managing to pry Sierra off of the lever, but her drooling from her determination to get Cody as her would-be husband had already gotten all over the lever as Chef finally managed to pull her off of it;

"Woah there Bridezilla!", Chris said to Sierra as Chef had to restrain her, she even began foaming instead of drooling at the mouth at this point, "Back of the line for you! Blaineley, you're next!", Sierra of course continued shaking and foaming as Chef finally managed to carry her off. Blaineley just walked up to the lever, and disgusted by the drool, she took out a napkin from her bra and placed that on her hand, though she still was groaning in digust, and pushed the lever down. Despite what some expected, she did not get her own son. She managed to instead score the other brunette, Tyler. While not entirely happy to see him tumble out of the slot machine to be her husband for the challenge, she wasn't entirely angry about it.

"Well, I could do worse", she commented as she walked over to Tyler, she then talked to herself a bit, "While not the audience favourite, he has gotten a bit more popularity with his whole secret thing going on so fake-marrying him wouldn't be a total waste", she then turned to face her new fake-husband,

"Aww, I'm not the audience favourite?", Tyler then said, having heard what Blaineley said, "So like...am I like...the sixth most popular favourite?"

"Not really that either", Blaineley answered him with, "But my first tip for you is that nothing is as important in TV as your likability index", she then explained as Tyler stood up, "Iv'e studied everyones, now...what's going on with your face?"

"Somethin's up with my face?", Tyler said, rubbing his face, "What is it? I could've sworn I washed it yesterday...I uhh...think I did...no wait...probably didn't, my team hasn't been in first class a whole lot, okay?", Blaineley then grabbed Tyler's cheek a bit to examine it but then let go of it;

"Mmm", she then commented, "We need some make-up on those cheeks! Contour them correctly and you lose five pounds! Makeup!", she then clapped, actually thinking a make-up crew would come, "Pronto!", she then soon realized they weren't coming, "Stat? 9-1-1"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "What kind of show with MY son and niece on it doesn't have a makeup department? This cast needs to get some gumption! And some agents."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, it was Veronica's turn to pull the lever and gain herself a fake husband. Needless to say though, she was still very unhappy about doing this at all and the entire time she just scowled at Chris. She even threatened him;

"If I get the bear Chris I swear to GOD I will turn into one on your face when I'm not a contestant anymore!"

"Hey!", Chris then said to her, "Did you know it's very Un-Orthodox to swear to God like that!"

"DON'T insult my religion", Veronica replied, "It's a part of my Russian Heritage."

"I know!", Chris replied, and it's notable Blaineley was offended by his Orthodox joke aswell, and Cody probably would have been too. "Now just pull the lever!"

"OH!", she then remembered, "I will maul you if I get Cody too!", she then finally pulled the lever, of course hoping to not get the Bear or Cody, and much to some people's surprise, she didn't get either. Instead, she was the one who managed to actually score none other than Noah. When he was the one who tumbled out of the slot machine though, both he and Veronica shared practically the same not surprised and definitely not happy look to eachother.

"We're getting a divoce as soon as this challenge ends", Noah bluntly said, going along with the joke of this challenge;

"Way ahead of you.", Veronica bluntly said to him, but she still mumbled under her breath anyway, "I actually would have preffered the bear.", Noah did hear her of course, he just rolled his eyes and pretended like he didn't as he and Veronica walked off to where the other two pairs were. This of course, left a panting and drooling now animal-like Sierra as the last bride in line.

"Sierra!", Chris then happily said to her, "Your turn again! It's either going to be Cody, or the Bear."

"Wait", Veronica then began, "What will happen if she gets the Bear?"

"Oh!", Chris then laughed a bit, "It'll be special!", Chris then leaned over and whispered to Dr. Pennywise who was standing right beside him, "I actually didn't plan anything to happen if that happens...let's hope I don't have to pull something out of my ass.", Pennywise just nodded silently in response. Sierra however, had already pulled the lever by the time Chris had finished, and was praying to the lord himself that she got Cody, but as a cruel joke, she got the bear. She gasped in anger when the Bear slid out of the machine instead of Cody and growled. "Haha...yeah...of course that happened."

"NO!", Sierra then said as she slapped the bear in the face and took out a paddle from her pocket before the bear could chase her, "I WANT CODY!", then everyone watched in awe and shock, even Cody from the machine's top door, as she climbed onto the bear's back and actually started paddling it with that said paddle as hard as she could, making it yelp in absolute pain with every slap, until finally tossed her off. However, she got up and then took from Chef's pocket his old butcher knife, "GIVE ME CODY AS MY HUSBAND OR I WILL SLIT THIS BEAR'S THROAT, CASTRATE BOTH HIM AND CHEF, AND RIP OUT ALL YOUR GUTS WITH MY BARE HANDS, CHRIS!", and it was needess to say that now everyone fell into a deathly silence.

"Okay Okay!", Chris said as Chef quickly took the knife away from her, the bear actually hiding in fear behind him itself, "Cody's your husband, Cody's your husband! Damn!", Cody, watching from the machine's top, just gulped in pure and absolute fear.

"YAAAAAAY!", Sierra then squealed jumping up again, "My next blog post! When Cody and I get married, just became a prophecy! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!", Cody just hid himself back in the slot machine in a scared response to that. Almost immediately after that, the episode transitioned to the next part of the challenge. There was a row of four wedding dresses (one the traditional princess-like one, one a modern fabulous one, one a pretty decently average one, and one a more skimpy one that revealed the bride's stomach) with an obstacle course featuring a sand pool, large wedding cakes, large strange machines, turtle themed pools with water and piranhas in them, and others with pudding, and then finally Chris was show nstanding before all of the brides - who were all blindfolded - while the grooms sat ontop of large greek-style columns with megaphones in their hands as Chris explained this part of the challenge;

"Because a good marriage is based on trust", Blaineley laughed at that statement a bit, "and the ability to argue much louder than your spouse", Blaineley then seemed to have a very proud look to her face then as Chris furtherly explained, "So each groom will use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride to her gown!", Sierra then eagerly and happily clapped, Cody was just sighing and moping in misery, "Only couples with a dress can continue! GO!"

"Well", Blaineley then commented "This is going to be the first time in about thirty years that I wear a wedding dress again. Now Tyler, please don't be like my FIRST husband and actually be ABLE to not make me irritated with you."

"I...I'll try Ms. Cody's Mom!", Tyler then assured her, "Just uhh, go forward first...and uhh...take a left...it's left right?"

"Tyler, is it Left or is it Right?!"

"I don't know whether to say my left or your left!"

"I'm pretty sure we're facing the same-", she then fell into one of the pools with the pudding in it, "GAH!", she then screamed. Cody actually winced in fear over what was about to happen, "UGH!"

"Sorry!", Tyler then said, "I didn't mean that...I got confused!"

"It's okay", Blaineley then kept her calm, "No REAL harm was done...heheh."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I was kinda scared about marrying Cody's mom, okay?! Even if it was just for a challenge...it was awkward with him right there watchin' me and stuff!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Immediately following that confessional, Alejandro was trying to lead Heather in the right direction, though despite their moment earlier she was still less than trusting of him, though was still following everything he told her;

"Heather!", Alejandro said with the megaphone, "Go a LITTLE to the right! RIGHT!"

"I AM going right!", Heather angrily said in return to him.

"Too far!", Alejandro then said, "Left! Go Left! Go Left!", it was as he said that, that Heather ran into the dress she would be wearing for the rest of the challenge. It was of course, the skinny and fabulous one, "Yes Chica!", Alejandro then cheered, "We won!"

"Yeah!", Heather said, taking off her blindfold, shockingly angry, "No thanks to your brilliant directions!", and then focus went to Sierra, walking passed the pools of water and mud, trying to look for her dress while also trying to listen for Cody's face. The boy was in so much misery he wasn't even trying to lead her to the dress at all and just wanted out of this challenge already.

"Cody!", Sierra called out, "Cody? Cody?! Could you please speak a little louder?"

"Ugh", Cody sighed, and did not use his megaphone, "How about right?", Sierra then found herself walking right off of the stage with a thud when she landed. It was immediately after that scene that focus shifted right over to Noah leading Veronica.

"Okay", Noah said, using his megaphone, "Now go right.", Veronica however turned left instead, annoying Noah, "Hey, I said Right!"

"Like I would believe someone cynical and sarcastic like you!", was all that Veronica said before she soon found herself falling into the pudding pool like her aunt earlier, "GAH! My OUTFIT!"

"I told you to go right!", Noah replied with a slight laugh, "Maybe you shouldn't be so, un-trusting of me."

"SHUT UP!", Veronica then said as she angrily tried to step out of the pudding pool, but found herself falling on the floor due to her high heel shoes, "GAH! Just shut up and lead me to the dress.", Noah couldn't help but laugh at least a little as he shrugged and continued on with the challenge anyway;

"Hahaha", Tyler then said, laughing at Veronica's misfortune himself, but Blaineley got annoyed with this;

"Tyler, focus!", she then said to him, walking forward with her arms out to feel for the dress;

"S-sorry Ms. Cody's mom!", he quickly said back to her with, "G-go that way!"

"This way?", and Blaineley was walking right towards a cake.

"N-NO!", but Blaineley ran into the cake anyway, and Tyler was a bit scared when she did, "S-sorry, Ms. Cody's mom! I meant the other that way!"

"Nooo!", Blaineley then was really finding it hard to retain her patience with this.

"It's okay! It's just cake...heheh", Tyler then assured her.

"Just cake?!", Blaineley angrily replied, "Just cake?! I just gained five pounds by touching it!"

"S-ssorry", Tyler then shook in fear a little, "But...at least it looks tastey...right?", once more Cody was wincing in fear for his friend Tyler. Blaineley just wiped a bit of the cake off of her before she actually put a finger into her mouth to indeed, see if it was tastey. Amazingly, she was actually happily amazed once she did that.

"Mmm!", she went as she tasted the bit of cake, "Oh, Sugar, it's been years!", she happily gushed, "Where have you been? It's like, vanilla flavored paradise! With a hint, of lemon!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - *I just eating bite after bite of that cake with her hands while it's on a plate on her lap*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Veronica was shown, still covered in pudding, and immediately running right into a bell that made her start shaking and also fall to the ground immediately.

"Good lord!", Noah angrily said to her, "Just listen to me already!"

"I already told you!", Veronica replied, "I don't trust people like you!"

"Ya know what?", Noah then stopped using the megaphone, "Fine. I won't help you. Find your dress-"

"Found it!", Veronica then almost immediately found the dress, the princess-like one, just before Noah could finish. Needless to say, only Blaineley was actually happy for her out of the remaining contestants.

"Ah", Noah said to himself, "More proof that life really does indeed hate me."

"Relax Noah", Alejandro assured him, "I'm sure-"

"DON'T even talk to me", Noah angrily said to him, "DON'T try to manipulate me, DON'T even LOOK at me right now.", Alejandro then wisely nodded, knowing it was indeed best for him to not talk with Noah at the moment. Even for a manipulator like himself. What Alejandro was worried about though, was managing to finally rid himself of Veronica in this competition, and without Noah's support, he knew he'd have to focus on only a select few of the others. Veronica even glared with an evil smile at Alejandro and even Heather as she took off her blindfold. Following that confessional, Chris was standing infront of the cake covered Blaineley, pudding covered Veronica and the clean Heather who all were holding their dresses in their hands, leaving only the skimpy one left for Sierra, however, Chris was seemingly going to let Sierra actually stay out of the second part of the challenge. That is of course, until what happened next happened. It started as Chris was announcing the second part of the callenge;

"Alright!", Chris first said, "Time to move on to the next challenge!", he was of course not noticing Sierra was literally sniffing and moving around as if she were a dig, "Too bad Sierra, but-", and then Sierra pounced. She literally ran at full speed across the piranha filled pools, jumped passed the canons firing ice cream with sprinkles, ran through one of the large wedding cakes, and tackled the last dress all in one large swift moment.

"GOT IT!", she happily said, as both Blaineley and Cody looked in absolute unhappy shock, "CODY! I got the dress!", Cody again, just looked on in a wide-eyed shock.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "What?! How?! Does she have some kind of creepy wedding dress radar implanted in her?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the camera showed a dramatic shot of the falls, panning down to reveal two large balconies of wood, one with a toll booth the other with the brides in their dresses, Chris and the grooms with their normal clothes. The two balconies were separated by a tight-rope. Not only were those all shown, but there was the most famous part of the Funeral March tune playing aswell, only stopping once the focus went right to the remaining contestants and Chris themselves.

"I'd like to call this part of the challenge", Chris then said, "Til DEATH, do you part."

"Okay, so there's no makeup people", Blaineley then said a she looked down to the bottom of the falls, "But, you've gotta have stunt doubles sometimes, right?", she then looked around hoping for a yes, "right?"

"Hahaha", Tyler fake laughed a bit, "Sorry, Cody's mom...but...uhh..no.", Blaineley was really terrified when Tyler said that. Cody meanwhile, had a direct cha with Chris;

"We survived almost going over Niagara Falls", Cody said to the main host, "Just so you could make us walk across it?! On a tight-rope?!"

"Even better!", Chris happily said to him, "The Groom of each couple has to carry his bride, and by the way I know we have gays on this show but all of the actually fully gay people have been since eliminated so THERE GLAAD, you can't sue me!, but anyway, yeah, each Groom has to carry his bride over the tight-rope, across the entire gorge, and then you've got to successful make it passed customs officer Chef! The first pair to do so wins invincibility! And also a pimped out wedding reception, in first class! Now, Heather and Alejandro won the challenge first, so I'm giving them a head start!"

"Ready Mrs. Alejandro?", Alejandro said kindly as he held a hand out for Heather.

"Only if you are", Heather replied, first happy but then getting stern and folding her arms, "Mr. Heather."

"I nearly forgot!", Chris then said, "Since the falls weren't quite unpleasant enough, Good Ol' Scarface and her droogs of Hungry Hungry Sharks were more than willing to help out during this challenge.", and then of course, the normal sharks were shown with the baby shark in a fishing boat, one of them carrying a harpoon, while after they passed, the massive shadow of the large half-robotic shark Scarface came up just below the surface and her larger than the others dorsal fin broke the surface of the water, only to dissappear ominously soon after. Needless to say, everyone was gasping and very afraid once they saw not only the normal sharks, but also the big Scarface. "Yeah, looks like Blaineley's not the only parent around here, hahahaha!"

"Sharks?!", Veronica panicked, "You brought the sharks back?!", it was then that Alejandro took this oppurtunity to speak with one of his last remaining true allies, Tyler;

"I know you are trying to focus on the challenge with Blaineley yourself, Tyler", Alejandro said, "But not only is the woman's niece far too famous and popular to not be threat, but put frankly, she doesn't exactly hide that fact very easily."

"I know", Tyler replied, "She scares me to be honest."

"Well don't worry", Alejandro whispered back to Tyler, "Now that it's the merge and the teams are all dissolved, we both can vote her off. I just need to know if you are with me with voting her off. We already know Cody is already going to, and your challenge wife is not going to vote off her own niece, but if we want her gone once and for all, we need to make sure to get as much votes against her as possible!"

"But...what if she dodges elimination again?"

"Trust me", Alejandro determinedly said, "I will make sure she doesn't this time."

"Deal."

"Come along, better half!", Alejandro then kindly said as he swooped Heather up bridal style and began to walk along the tight-rope while carrying her in his arms, "Let us enjoy our head start!", and Heather warmly smiled and enjoyed her head start with Alejandro, while Veronica looked on at the two with angry scowl. Not out of jealousy over Alejandro, but out of jealousy for getting a head start.

"That is so bullshit!", Veronica angrily complained, "I, being the youngest famous person here, deserve the head start."

"Yeah", Noah replied, "Because everything you have done in this game so far totally screams fairness."

"Oh just shut up and walk the tight-rope.", Veronica then jumped onto Noah's back. Her weight nearly crushed the poor guy, but he managed to hold onto her, with her sitting on his back like a piggy-back style, "And don't touch my butt, if you touch my butt at all you will pay for it immediately."

"Agh!", Noah said as he struggled at the speed of a snail to get onto the tight-rope, "You...sure...you...don't...need...a...diet?"

"Okay say that again and I will feed your scrawny ass to the sharks."

"I...got...it.", and like Alejandro and Heather, Noah and Veronica were on their way aswell.

"And remember!", Chris then said, "Violence is never the answer, so...the rest of you, GO! And while yes Noah and Veronica went before I said that, it doesn't seem like with Noah's current top speed that it will even matter so...yeah.", after he said that, Cody was the one looking worriedly down to the bottom of the falls, while his latest greatest fear was going on. The fear part of it all, was standing next to him.

"Cody you look sick", Sierra then said as she looked at Cody's worried and scared face, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Uh I don't know if that's such a-", and of course Sierra carried him anyway without letting him finish at all. Not only did she do that, but she also took off running aswell. It was a mystery how she didn't pass by Noah and Veronica by running, but then again she likely did during one of the few seconds of film cut from the episode anyway.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Here's something, Cody doesn't know! I became an ordained minister on the internet! I can marry Cody for real, with or without Blaineley's permission! Oh yeah! I'll recite the ceremony super fast, and all he has to do is say I doooo!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, Sierra of course, was reciting the ceremony while she ran with Cody over one of her shoulders, not caring what he had to say about any of this at all;

"Do you Cody take me Sierra to be your lawfuly wedded wife?!"

"Pardon?"

"For our wedding present I was thinking about buying you a convertable!", Sierra then said with a slight laugh, "Do you like that idea?"

"You do know this wedding thing is just for the game, right?"

"Are there any other ways you'd like to phrase that? In two words? Starts with I? Hmmm?", and as Sierra tried to actually marry Cody, the person who's permission she would need for this, was being carried bridal style by Tyler, the two also having made it passed Noah and Veronica, and Tyler of course, nervously but decently stepping across the tight-rope.

"Hurry!", Blaineley then said, "They're still ahead of us!", she was also of course pointing to the other two teams infront of them., "Do I need spurs or what?!", and it was then that Blaineley actually let out a fart from out of nowhere, it surprised both her and Tyler. There was a moment of silence, and then after that seemingly long moment of silence Blaineley then sternly said, "You did not hear anything."

"Heard what, Ms. Cody's Mom?", Tyler then nervously said.

"Exactly.", she then mumbled to herself, "Now to convince the editors of this show to edit that out of the final cut.", and it was then that focus went right over to Alejandro and Heather, who still were much further than any of other other pairings, and of course, Heather was using his time to talk strategy and try to get Alejandro to focus on Veronica himself;

"Do not underestimate Veronica!", Heather sternly said to Alejandro, "She is smart! Okay, she WAS my role model when I was like thirteen, but the point is, DON'T underestimate her."

"Heather, relax.", Alejandro said to her with a smile, "Who do you think I was plotting on getting off next?"

"Oh", Heather then smiled, "Well good. She leaves TONIGHT."

"So you are in on my plan of voting her off?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't be?", Heather responded, "I've BEEN voting her off!"

"Excellent.", it was then that Alejandro appeared to actually lose balance, and began to stumble, "Woah-woah-woah-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", and both Heather and Alejandro screamed as they fell off of the tight-rope and down to the bottom of the falls.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Hahahaha, of course I let myself fall on purpose! I am a gifted balancer! After all it would be unwise to appear to strong right now, what with Veronica around alongside her own aunt AND the teams just dissolved. I don't require immunity! Thanks to my alliances with Heather and Tyler, plus Cody and Veronica's main hatred for eachother! So I lay in wait like a Crocodilo! A devilishly handsome, Crocodilo."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Cody and Sierra ran right up to the customs booth, which had Chef in it, and were basically so close to doing the final challenge. However, Sierra was unaware of it, but one last time did the famous part of the funeral march play just as she walked up to the toll booth. However, only the viewers heard it playing, of course.

"Business or pleasure?!", Chef then asked to Sierra who was now carrying Cody bridal style;

"Super Dee-Duper MARRIED pleasure!", Sierra happily answered, so happy to finally be able to touch Cody again;

"Okay then", Chef then put on glasses and red from an index card, "Just answer some questions first, What is Canada's capital?"

"That's easy!", Cody confidentally said, "Ottawa!"

"I think Chef meant to say was", Sierra then said, ruining the moment for Cody, "Uh, Say yes! In two words?"

"What?", Cody then replied, confused by all of this. But then Chef asked the next question;

"What leaf is on Canada's flag", and after he asked it, Cody was the one to answer it;

"The Map-", but then Sierra actually covered his mouth;

"No Chef!", Sierra said, not caring at all she was stopping Cody from winning the challenge for them, "Don't you wanna ask Cody whether he looooooves the Canada flag?"

"Of course!", Cody exclaimed once Sierra then uncovered his mouth.

"GAH!", Sierra then lost her patience, "DO! DO! DO! DO!"

"Due to showin' signs of crazy status", Chef then then said to the two, "Means you're deported", he then pointed back to the starting point, "Report back to the starting point!", and then Sierra, angry as much as she could be, carried Cody in her arms back towards the starting point. However, it wasn't much longer after that until they ran into the now officially infuriated Blaineley. It was also immediate that Tyler got worried upon seeing Sierra coming, knowing full well who he was carrying.

"Move it, love birds!", Blaineley then angrily snapped, "Oh wait! You're not love birds, you'd not only need MY consent to marry, but you also need CODY'S consent to marry too!"

"Uhh, Blaineley", Tyler then said, "Maybe we should just uhh...calm down? Want some more cake?"

"Ohhhhh zip it!", Blaineley angrily said to Tyler, "If Chris won't put a stop to this, I will! Cody, baby, be honest. Do you NOT want to marry Sierra? Note I use a double negative, so if you say yes that means you don't want to marry her."

"I do!", Cody then bluntly said. However, Sierra then had an evil grin on her face as she looked to Blaineley.

"YES!", she then cheered, "HA! IN YOUR FACE BITCH!"

"Do you not realize what he just said."

"Oh yeah, but I'm an ordained minister on the internet!", Sierra then explained, "I recited all the vows and he just said I do, so me and him are officially married for REAL now! TAKE THAT, BIATCH!"

"WHAT?!", both Blaineley and Cody were absolutely shocked at this revelation, even Tyler didn't know what to say.

"YES!", Sierra then replied, "I FINALLY GOT THE WISH I WANTED TO DO BEFORE I DIE! I ACCOMPLISHED IT! I ACCOMPLISHED IT! I DID MY LIFE WISH! NOTHING COULD RUIN THIS-", and then suddenly, the sound of chainsaws could be heard, and Scarface the shark came up from the surface. The shark mother used her grappling hook jaw and grabbed Sierra by the back tip of her ponytail. Sierra felt this, and immediately she dropped Cody and tried to pull it out. When she did, she was holding onto it when Scarface turned her big head to reel Sierra off of the tight-rope. In the turning, SIerra kicked Tyler in the face, making him and Blaineley fall over aswell;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was what they all screamed in unison as they all fell to the lake at the bottom of the falls, Heather and Alejandro watching in surprise from a nearby rock. Once all four of them resurfaced and spat out water, they were swimming in the lake. Though the normal sharks didn't swim after them, mainly, because they were Scarface's catch. They knew all too well not to mess with her catch.

"Okay!", Cody then warned everyone, "Don't swim."

"What?!", Tyler panicked, "What do you mean don't swim!?"

"Sharks are attracted to rapid movement!", Cody explained, "As soon as we swim, Scarface is going to immediately come after us!"

"Well", Blaineley sarcastically said, "This certainly is a wedding I won't ever forget.", meanwhile, Sierra was looking around, when she gasped at a sight on a rock. It was Cody Jr. the lobster, having landed at the falls from escaping back off-screen as shown on the Aftermath.

"CODY JR.!", Sierra said with a happy gasp, "Oh Cody, look! Our son has come back to us! Cody Jr! Don't worry, mommy's coming!", and then, forgetting what Cody said about sharks and splashing, swam for Cody Jr.

"Sierra! Don't! stop!", he then tried to swim after her, but both Tyler and Blaineley restrained him from doing so.

"Don't Cody!", Blaineley said to him, "Besides, what are the odds of Chris actually letting a shark KILL someone on the show?", it was then that Sierra was almost to Cody Jr, except, she was unaware, that Cody was indeed being truthful. Scarface's robotic eye was actually unable to process colour, so it was easier for her to easier for her to spot movement when in the water. As such, Sierra's sudden movements enticed her. She dove down to the bottom of the lake before rushing to the stop like a speeding train. Just as Blaineley, Tyler and Cody were trying to slowly swim towards the rock with Alejandro and Heather, Chris was watching unaware of the speeding Shark, when finally, it happened. Just before Sierra got to the scared Cody Jr, Scarface surfaced. She grabbed Sierra by the torso in her mouth and they got a good fifty feet into the air together, just above the tight-rope, getting everyone -even Noah, Veronica, Chris and Chef's attention- when the shark bit down with her steel chainsaw teeth. The strength of them caused Sierra to be snapped into two pieces immediately as she and Scarface came down. The middle piece, was going down Scarface's throat. The splash created by the way down got Blaineley, Tyler and Cody to land onto Heather and Alejandro's rock, but all of them were in shock. Especially, when they saw the blood in the water. Noah and Veronica watched in shock from the rope, Chef from the toll booth, but Chris had a sadistic look to his face.

"AWESOME!", was Chris' sickening comment on the whole thing, "MAN! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT AN ACTUAL DEATH ON THIS SHOW, DUDE! FINALLY!", the intern standing beside him was stunned at his happiness, and likely disgusted by it too;

"You...you're HAPPY about this?"

"Yeah!", Chris bluntly said, "Her mother has a crush on ME, dude, she won't sue the McLean man! What are ya crazy! So let the sharks eat the bitch! I won't be hurt at all!" Following that, Noah actually managed to find the strength to actually run with Veronica on his back instead of just struggle to walk, and even Veronica looked down at the sharks frenzying over the blood and Sierra in the water with absolute terror on her face. Eventually though, Noah and Veronica got to the toll booth, and since Veronica's mother was Canada's Governor-General and Noah was a natural genius, they answered them with ease;

"Ottawa", Noah answered the first question.

"The Maple Leaf", Veronica took the second.

"The Scooter-Bloono", Noah the third.

"Butter tarts", Veronica the fourth.

"Beavers!", and they answered the last one in unison with eachother.

"Wow", Chef commented, "You got 'em all right, anything to declare."

"Yeah", Veronica then said, getting off of Noah's back which immediately resulted in him falling over onto the floor panting oh so heavily, "Immediate Divorce, I don't care what is Orthodox or Un-Orthodox anymore. Especially after Chris' reaction to the shark thing."

"I...", Noah then took in a deep breathe, "Second that notion.", it was then that Chris walked up with a clap as this happened.

"Congrats you guys!", Chris said to them both, "But, since you divorced, only Noah gets to enjoy the reception and the immunity."

"WHAT?!", Veronica angrily gasped.

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Too many on times on television do I see the chick get the good stuff even when she's a total bitch to everyone, so I decided, to give the GUY the good stuff for once! You shouldn't have the delcared the divorce basically.", Chris then laughed a little, "hahaha!", Noah just smiled as he finally passed out from the exhaustion of carrying Veronica for such a long amount of time on his back. "So yeah, Noah gets to travel in first class AND has immunity from being voted off! Congrats dude. Now, back to the"

"HELP US!", and suddenly everyone turned to those trapped at the bottom of the falls;

"The sharks aren't gonna be feasting on Sierra for much longer!", Heather then said, as she, Alejandro, Blaineley, Tyler and Cody all tried to stay on the center of the rock as best that they could, but the sharks were clearly getting finished with Sierra at this point. However, don't worry, they were all rescued at one point, for focus immediately shifted onto the plane after that scene, already having taken off for the next destination. Only that, but with the drama in the air, it was time for the next elimination ceremony. Noah, Veronica, Heather, Cody, Blaineley, Alejandro and Tyler were all gathered before Chris in the Drop of Shame room, where Chris was about to reveal to them just who had been voted off. Obviously, Veronica glared at Alejandro, Cody glared at Veronica, and mostly everyone else did too.

"Noah has immunity!", Chris then reminded everyone, "Everyone else, is free game! What's it gonna be?", and then another jump cut happened and Chris reading over all of the votes, and actually laughing about it too, "Interesting! Really? Huh! Who'd'a thought? Wow! Hahaha", then Heather lost her patience;

"Read them already!"

"Okay, okay!", Chris replied, "Hold on to your halter top! Two votes for Alejandro", Alejandro just smirked and scoffed at that, "and, of course, a wopping SIX votes for Veronica! Would be seven if Sierra made it to this point. So...once more, Veronica is eliminated!", Veronica then once more gasped, while everyone except Veronica herself, Blaineley and Alejandro stood up and cheered;

"YES!", while they cheered, Alejandro just looked on with a grin.

"HOWEVER", Chris then said, and everyone was once more shocked, "Since Sierra has actually been killed off, and we still have about seven more episodes left, I'm going to count Sierra as the elimination of the episode and let Veronica stay on the plane for continued time as a contestant!", and it was then that Alejandro stopped smiling, and his eye even twitched like he had been called Al. He couldn't believe his strategy had failed. Against a girl.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING!", Cody, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler and Noah all said in unison with eachother.

"So Sierra just DIED", Cody then angrily said, "And you are letting one of her mortal enemies stay in the game one the day she just died!"

"Hey!", Chris replied, "Those are the rules! Look, this episode is getting REALLY lengthy already so I'm just gonna let you all just accept that Sierra is dead and gone and just leave the room now. Bye!", and Chris then left the room, leaving everyone in the Drop of Shame room with nothing but a deathly silence falling upon all of them. Yes indeed, all of them.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I...I failed...I...failed? No no no...I must be dreaming...I NEVER fail." *eye twitches more*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"WOW!", Chris then said in the cockpit as he prepared to sign off this episode, "So Alejandro actually FAILED to eliminate Veronica like he wanted too! Wonder how that will continue into the next episode? And I wonder what things are gonna be like with one contestant actually DEAD now! Man that was AWESOME! Well, for right now, I got no idea, but you will soon enough! Next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with those words the episode faded out to the credits.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada) *Duncan returns*_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/United Kingdom)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic) _

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada) *Blaineley debuts*_

_*Merge*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada) *Killed Off*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sierra is revived during My "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" season.


	20. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris McLean as usual said to recap the previous episode to properly kick off the current one, "Our Newlywed couples fell hard for Niagara Falls! With the teams dissolved, alliances were tested! A few tempers too! Sierra found that the honeymoon challenge was the perfect time to propose to Cody, who's mother Blaineley had just come into the competition just in time to stop it, haha. Speakin of which, due to Sierra having a terrible accident resulting in her death, Blaineley won't have to be worrying about that wedding anytime soon.", Chris and Chef were then physically shown in the cockpit as Chris finished the recap, "So! Who will remain on the plane this time? Who will NOT remain on the plane this time? Find out the answers to that and MORE, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and then the episode went right into the intro sequence, which was followed by none other than a commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Generic Announcer voice - "Of all the people in this world, one man has captivated the hearts of billions. Of all the people on the planet, one man has managed to change the world to the point that three new countries exist in it! One man, has been voted the hottest man on all of Total Drama. One man, has been voted the best television host of all time. One man...is Chris McLean. Purchase your own Chris McLean merchandise on Drama 101 network's online store. Chris has Coffee mugs, T-Shirts, action figures AND dolls, sex dolls, paddles with his face on 'em, hand-cuffs with his shirt colours and even plush toys! All only on the Drama101 Network's online store!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following the commercial break, things immediately went into the actual episode. Cody, Heather, Veronica, Tyler and Alejandro were all in the economic class, and between all of them there was a deathly silence. Alejandro was still having a twitch from his failure to get rid of Veronica previously, while Heather and Veronica scowled at eachother from across the room, while Cody was just shocked and seemingly staring into space, mainly due to thinking about what happened in the previous episode. Tyler was just blankly waiting for the next challenge. Veronica was also brushing her hair while scowling at Heather, too. The silence was broken though, when Blaineley's voice came on via the intercom system;

"Attention fellow passangers!", she said over said intercom, "Feeling alone in the game? Looking for an ally you could call your very own? Consider joining forces with me! You won't regret it!", she then began talking more fast than before as if this were an advertisement, "This promise is not legally binding, offer may be reproved at any time", she then got of the intercom system, and with a scheming look turned to Chef sitting besides her, and with flirty plan turned to face him, "Have YOU considered helping out a contestant?"

"I don't mess with the game, girly", Chef said right back to her.

"Oh right", Blaineley replied, "You got busted helping Veronica last season. Shame, really", she then stood up and put a arm over one of Chef's shoulders, "Because I have connections in the t.v. world, and I always thought you'd do great on your OWN show! Chris is just holding you back.", Chef then really thought about what Blaineley was saying as focus went back to economic class, where Alejandro and Heather were sitting next to Cody, who was still in shock from the previous episode's events.

"I can't believe Chris let Sierra's death have Veronica make it farther into the game!", Cody said, seeing has how Veronica was sitting across from them, "I mean, I didn't really like Sierra all that much, but I didn't think she deserved to die like that, and especially to let Veronica make it farther!"

"Don't worry, Cody", Alejandro assured him, trying to gain the boy's trust, "I'm sure you're wife's spirit will not rest too unhappily."

"Yeah", Heather replied, "Except she wasn't his wife! There was no marriage certificate, no rings, not even paparazzi photos!"

"Well", Cody also added in, "It doesn't really matter whether it was legit or not, she's dead now anyway, so either way the marriage is over."

"Exactly", Veronica then added into this conversation, "Which is why Heather is clearly just jealous."

"What?!", Heather exclaimed back, "I am NOT jealous!"

"Oh please. Everyone knows Cody had that crush on you in the first two seasons, you are just jealous that you'd just be his rebound girl! Oh wait, no, you'd be jealous if you were Alejandro's rebound girl!"

"I am NOT the rebound girl!"

"Then why so angry about Cody and Sierra's now ex marriage?"

"They were about as married as me and Alejandro are!"

"Mian, Heath", Alejandro romantically said to Heather, who just looked at him like she were un-interested, "I know you crave Alejandro like a baked chicken cresmoli sauce, but marriage? Aren't you, rushing things?"

"Ew, ew-ew-ew-EW!", Heather acted like she was disgusted by the mere idea, "Ick ick ick!"

"Your mouth says ick, but your eyes, say something else."

"They say, BARF!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I know that Alejandro and Heather are planning something..." *she then gasps* "They're going to team up to be the final two together! Of course, it all makes sense! They are just putting up this conflict act to get everyone off their case! Well I'M not fooled by it! I just have to ruin their little plan. Luckily, I know where Chris hides the votes before the ceremony." *evil grin on her face*

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Now that Sierra's off the show, I can get Cody's loyalty back. If I can do that, I can have Blaineley indirectly vote for me too, leaving Alejandro with only Tyler and Veronica the next person shoved off the plane!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"You and I have a similar problem", Heather then said, scooting over to Cody as Alejandro just walked away from the scene.

"Oh yeah? Since when did Alejandro die infront of your eyes?!"

"Not that", Heather clarified, "I meant that!", she then pointed to Veronica.

"Oh, yeah. That. I'm sorry for not helping you when she was bossing you around."

"It's fine.", Heather answered, "I'm not mad at YOU about that. But look, since we both have the same problem, I think we both should get rid of that problem together. Since Duncan gave you that advice about not being TOO nice to everyone, I think it should be easier for us to finally push that cheating bitch off the plane."

"I'm all ears", Cody said back to Heather, "But...how do we do it?"

"Just follow my lead", and Heather got an evil smirk to her face as she schemed her plan to finally get rid of Veronica once and for all. As she did so, it wasn't long before the plane finally arrived at the next location; nothing else but Japan, the land of the rising sun. All of the remaining contestants were now in the nation of Japan. More specifically, the outside of a ridiculously large television studio located in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. The Tokyo tower could be seen in the distance, and of course the busy traffic to go with it, and the airport was also not very far from the studio either. Chris of course, kicked off the explanation;

"Welcome, to Japan!", he began, "One of the most Densely Populated countries of the world, alongside China and the Koreas! It's also the Land of the Rising Sun, home of Godzilla and all his giant monster buddies, one of the pioneers of game show and reality television, home of almost every type of pornography ever created, the original location idea of Total Drama! No kidding, we were gonna originally have this show take place in Japan but it cost too much money, and also where Heather's heritage comes from according to Sierra's blog which she'll never be using again!", Heather just folded her arms at that, even she was offended by Chris making jokes about a now dead person, "Anyway, this is also the location of your next challenge, as you might expect. Now, here's the deal! One of our producers' other shows, Total Drama Presents: Dangan Ronpa, just got cancelled last week after three episodes. As such, we're now officially allowed to actually use it's old studio and sets for our new challenge!"

"So we're going to do a challenge based on game shows?", Noah then asked, "We go to Japan and that's all we're doing?"

"Hey!", Tyler replied, "I like Japanese game shows!"

"Noah, let me finish!", Chris replied, and then there was silence, "Okay! Now, we will only be using the studio of Dangan Ronpa, not the set. Because that set is just a high school set and is extremely boring, instead we will be using the sets of 24 Hours in Car in a Giant Bowl of Dirty Rice and Super Happy Crazy Pinball Time Super Champion!"

"Those don't even sound like real shows", Noah commented, "They sound more like segments on real shows."

"Hey!", Chris angrily snapped, "I said to let me finish! Now, all of you will actually have the chance to collect some advantages in each of the following challenges!", he then gestured over to a skateboard, a bicycle, wooden sandals, samurai swords, a Smart K (A Smart Car), two large dumbbells and a small baby panda in a cage. "If you make it to the large flag marking the set that will be part two of the challenge WITH your advantage, you get to use in the next part of the challenge! It's first come first serve, it's the Japanese way. READY, SET-", and then Chris got a phone call just as everyone was preparing to race for their advantages, he checked and saw it was the producers, "I better get this.", and then he took the call, "McLean here. Yeah I'm tryin' to do the show here.", Heather then got angry;

"Can we go or what?!"

"Yeah mmhmm", Chris replied to the producers over the phone, "Yeah."

"Yeah, we go?", a confused Alejandro then questioned.

"Yeah", Chris then talked to the contestants, "Can we do this later?"

"So we go now?", Tyler then asked, also confused.

"Okay,fine!", Chris then said, talking to the producers, but the contestants took his hand motions as it meaning the race, and as such all of them ran for the advantages anyway, which managed to get on Chris' nerves, "Hey who said you could go?!", he then said to them, but they didn't listen, "Yeah? Well watch out! There's a few things I was gonna warn you about, but-", he then began to sadistically smile, "Forget it...ha...ha...ha.", and then focus immediately went over to the contestants all running up a rather long slope towards their advantages. Heather and Cody were initially in the lead, but Blaineley was catching up to them.

"Cody!", Heather said to him, "Let's get ready to rock the Smart Car! It is so on!", it was that Heather realized Blaineley had caught up to them and was getting annoyed with that fact;

"I don't see a vanity plate on it, girlfriend!", Blaineley then said to mock Heather;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "I would like to send a shout-out to my personal trainer Bunny for making me do all those sprints! You rule! Sorry for calling you a waste of skin, you know that was just the adrenaline talking!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Stop breathing down my neck!", Heather angrily said to Blaineley, "Or get a mint already!"

"Haaaaiiii YAH!", and then Blaineley karate slapped Heather right in the face, sending Heather falling right behind her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Also big ups to my hand-to-hand combat instructor Butchy! You are not a roid monkey! No matter what I said!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You did NOT just do that!", was all Heather angrily said while still on the ground, to which Blaineley replied with;

"I'm good right?", and then Blaineley ran right towards the Smart K, getting right in the driver's seat too, "Come and get me, alliance buddy!", she then called out from the car but then corrected herself, "Ooh! I mean, if anyone would still like to be in an alliance with me, I'm a true size zero FYI.", she then noticed Cody nearby, "Cody, do you not want to be in an alliance with your own mommy?"

"Mom, I thought we already technically were in an alliance", Cody replied, still nervous about his mother being a contestant now,

"Well, not officially", Blaineley answered, "Why don't you come in the smart car, sweetie? It has seats for two."

"You actually want to spend time with me?"

"Of course!", but then as soon as Cody was about to enter the Smart K, Veronica ran right up and shoved him out of her way.

"Auntie Blaineley, why don't we use the Smart Car together instead?", and of course she bluntly got into the Smart K instead of Cody, "We could have a little girl time together!"

"Hm, well, that sounds like fun too", Blaineley said, ignoring that her son was just shoved to the ground, "Alrighty then! Sorry Cody, we'll have our mother-son time maybe later.", and then Veronica closed the door while looking at Cody with an evil smirk. Cody looked back with an angry scowl **.** Following that, thinks immediately went to Tyler getting the Bicycle as his advantage, and Alejandro soon after getting the Skateboard as his. The two were panting from the long run over there, but Alejandro quickly smiled when he saw Tyler now next to him.

"Tyler", Alejandro opened with, "You do know that I look at you as my bromigo, right?"

"Of course, dude.", Tyler replied, "Wait...you're trying to take the Bike away from me, aren't you?"

"If you want it, it's yours", Alejandro then said, "If you take it though I will unfortunately have to ride this skateboard."

"Aww, well...you can have the bike if you want."

"No no", Alejandro replied, "Like Chris said, first come first serve. You got the bike first, it is yours. Don't let your self feel guilty about it."

"Well, okay then", Tyler then rode off on the bicycle, while Alejandro then flipped the skateboard up into the air and caught it perfectly with a smile on his face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "A small price to pay to ensure I keep Tyler's loyalty. What I forgot to mention was that I won a gold medal at the South American skate olympics."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Noah was shown getting the Samurai swords up and wondering why on earth those would even be useful at all;

"Great", he commented, "Katans. Will totally help me in the race if I was suicidal or actually wanted to kill anyone."

"Well at least ya got something", Cody said to him, having picked the dumbbells and was having a ridiculous amount of trouble in dragging them, "That..", he then panted, "could...", he once more struggled, "be used at all!"

"Ya know", Noah said to him, "I don't recall Chris saying the advantages were NECESSARY, Cody."

"He didn't say that?"

"I don't recall. I just got these because well, just incase."

"Oh", Cody then stopped dragging the dumbbells and just walked away without carrying any of the advantages, "Thanks for telling me Noah! It will be easier to beat Veronica without 'em!", and then Cody happily walked away. This left the panda in the cage sad, making a riduculously cute face as a tear shed from his eye. Noah saw this, and his cynical self was for a brief second broken as he felt so bad for the baby panda.

"Fine", Noah then threw the swords to the ground and picked up the panda instead, "I'll take you instead.", and the panda smiled and happily clapped in response as Noah began walking with it in it's cage. It was then that it was Heather's turn to pick advantages, all she had left was the samurai swords dropped by Noah, the wooden shoes and the dumbbells. After some thinking to herself, she quickly picked up the dumbbells, and though weighed down by them, she still had an easier time carrying them than Cody did. She was especially trying hard when she saw Alejandro racing by with the Skateboard.

"Oh hahaha", Blaineley laughed with Veronica as they saw Heather struggling to run with the dumbbells.

"Wow", Blaineley then commented, "Well, at least you'll be keeping your shape up."

"What are you two laughing about? You're not going anywhere fast!"

"Well, at least we have air conditioning.", Veronica then pointed out, "Even if the Car has no gas in it."

"Besides", Blaineley then added in, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"Divas", was all Heather said before struggling to continue on with dumbbells in both hands.

"Thank you!", was what Veronica and Blaineley both replied in unison with just before focus went back to Tyler who was still riding that bicycle he picked out earlier. Needless to say, as he and Alejandro were equal in speed to eachother, they were also passing through the set of the Car in Dirty Rice show, which was a set themed like a large construction site with a giant bowl of dirty rice and a crane right beside said bowl.

"Awww man!", Tyler said, looking at the bowl while driving, "I love this show! I watch it all the time back home! I liked the episode where it was an Old Asian Grandma competing against an Old American Grandpa!"

"That's", Alejandro said, trying not to soon too uninterested in what Tyler was talking about, "Very interesting, Tyler."

"Yeah.", Tyler happily said with a sigh of happiness, "Sure is. I watched every single episode so far! I even told my mom to make sure to tape any I missed while I'm on this show!"

"Again...very...interesting."

"Hey", Tyler then observed as Alejandro sped passed him and jumped over a strange object while ahead of him, "You're pretty good at it for a guy who wanted a bike!", but of course Alejandro didn't answer back. Tyler also failed to notice that strange object Alejandro jumped over and as such, found out that it was a mine the hard way, getting himself blown into the air and landing in the giant bowl of dirty rice. Meanwhile, Chris was over at the finish line alongside Dr. Pennywise, standing by a massive pinball machine and a large gong. The two had seen the explosion and just smiled at it.

"Well", Pennywise commented, "Looks like they found out about the mines!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Thanks for telling me about those leftovers we had from the China episode!"

"It was no problem, McLean sir!", and with that focus went right back to the contestants of this season. More specifically, Noah. He was still walking, now himself through the Dirty Rice set, and was still carrying the panda in it's cage with one hand. He and Cody were actually not that far from eachother and Noah could still see Cody in the distance infront of him. His focus however, was on the panda he was carrying.

"You aren't going to actually help me in the challenge, are ya?", the Panda just cutely smiled and shook it's head in response, "So strategically speaking picking you was pointless?", the panda then nodded, "You're just here on the show because Chris needs cuteness in this episode?", the panda shook it's head, and Noah just sighed, "Well, okay then. At least I'll get the screen time...I guess...is Chris going to purposely have the cameras focus on your cuteness?", the panda then nodded again and this time had a big cute grin on it's face, Noah just sighed again, "Of course he is."

"Hey Noah", Cody then backed himself up just to talk with Noah, "Nice Panda! Reminds me of my old squirrel conker...did you see him before you left the island at the finale?"

"Cody, one, you should be focusing on beating me here. Two, no. I didn't."

"Oh.", Cody replied, "Well, if you do, could ya give him back to me?"

"I definitely will, Cody."

"Great!", Cody then rubbed his arm as he asked his next question, "So...anything you want to talk about?"

"Not in particular right now."

"Okay...", and then Cody and Noah continued just walking by eachother during the challenge. Of course, having small talk too, but mostly just walking next to eachother. Focus meanwhile shifted right back to none other than Heather, who was far behind quite literally everyone, and was now on the ground trying to pull the dumbbells she had picked for the challenge along with her.

"How the hell are these considered advantages?!", she complained as she panted, groaned and sweat very much while pulling the dumbbells along the floor with her, just then getting passed the Dirty Rice set, "I mean, HOW are these going to help me?!", she was of course believing she had to carry them the whole way through, which made her even more pissed off once she saw the lightning bolts coming up from the floor and down from the ceiling through the second set of the race. "Oh...you have GOT to be kidding me.", was all she said in response to that. She then looked at her dumbbells though, and then back at her main challenge, "Well...here goes nothing!", and she then quite literally had to force her body to stand up again even though it was incredibly sore from her long crawl and walk over here, and she marched straight into the next part of the challenge. However, she was not a flawless runner, and thoug she had quick burst of speed, she soon tripped onto the floor, and actually kept the dumbbells in her hands as she soon found herself being shocked by the first major bolt. The bolt sent her flying up the ceiling, smashing into, it, shocked by a second one, then a third one, and then sent back down towards the other one like it was a magnet, until she was literally electrocuted by every single bolt of electricity and was left on the floor, all but lifeless. "Must...win...money", was all Heather said in response to the abuse she had just went through. As Heather faced all of that, focus instead shifted right back over to Alejandro, who was going through a set for a kaiju (giant monster) movie, and jumping and flipping over the animatronic Godzilla's fire beath, before then finally making it to the finish line where Chris and Dr. Pennywise were standing at, Alejandro posed proudly as he stopped his skateboard, and of course the grunts, screams, cries and yelps of Tyler getting hurt at the volts, fire, and even more mines that Alejandro dodged were all heard before Tyler, full of bruises and ashes aswell as smoke coming from him, landed on the finish line after Alejandro.

"Well bromigo", Alejandro said him, "I think I beat you."

"Uhghgheh", was all Tyler could say as he was basically knocked out cold.

"So", Alejandro then said to Chris and Pennywise, "What is my prize for winning?"

"There's no prize for first."

"What?!"

"If you had let me finished saying the rules", Chris then explained, "I would have said that anyone who manages to get passed the goal before the gong is rung just gets be in part two of the challenge. That's all.", and it was at that moment that Cody and Noah managed to cross the finish line at the same time as eachother, getting there in third place after Alejandro and Tyler. They also managed to walk there without a single scratch on them.

"Well", Noah replied, "That makes me wish I hadn't just crossed now."

"Howdy Noah and Cody!", Chris replied, "Just on time!"

"Exactly."

"So", Cody then asked, getting his hopes raised, "Did we beat Veronica?",

"Sorry not Sorry, Cody!", Veronica then said as she and Blaineley were then shown in their Smart K, having been there before any of the others, "But no, you didn't.", and then Blaineley continued;

"Oh we had such a blast with our girl time together!", Blaineley happily said, "The little villages, the rice patties, getting to watch that new Godzilla movie, we even did a little shopping! But don't worry, I made sure to buy you this hat too, baby!", and then Blaineley tossed him a hat, it was black and red with japanese kanji meaning "Son" on it. Cody looked at it, and didn't know whether to be happy, sad or angry about this situation. "Oh we had such a wonderful time!"

"But...", a confused Alejandro began, "Who pulled you?"

"A good reporter never reveals her sources", was all Blaineley said in response, when focus briefly shifted over to Chef who was actually falling down, sweating and panting, on the side of the massive pinball machine, clearly exhaused;

"If they're size zeroes, I'm the Emperor of China AND Japan!", was all Chef said before he began to rest from his exhaustion and before focus shifted over to Chris grabbing the stick to ring the gong with;

"Alright people!", he began to announce, "It's time to", he then saw Heather was coming in, clearly she too had been shocked by the lightning volts, burned by Godzilla's fire breathe, and nearly sent back by the mines exploding. All while trying her hardest to carry dumbbells and not drop them. She was sweating and panting from exhaustion, and was just inches from the finish line.

"Don't...ring...that...gong.", was all she said as she inched her way towards the finish line, but literally just before she could officially cross it, Chris rang the gong anyway. Heather just had one last deep breathe as she then fell to the ground, Chris smiling while he bluntly ignored her plea.

"Oh!", Chris then snapped his fingers and the chime rang, making everyone groan in annoyance, "All of those who managed to make it to part two of the challenge must sing! Now, make this one actually be short, this is just a transitioning song!"

_**[SONG - "JAPANESE QUICKIE" BEGINS]** _

Blaineley, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Veronica and Noah - "Total Drama World Tour Presents a Total Japanese Quickie! It might be a shortie but that's only cuz it has to! If didn't this song would be so longer!"

Veronica - "So listen now!"

Tyler - "Listen Good!"

Cody - "Listen All Day Long!"

Blaineley, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Veronica and Noah - "Cuz this Total Drama World Tour Presenting a Japanese song Quickie! It might be a shortie but that's only cuz it has to! If it didn't the song would not be over!"

Veronica - "So you better had listened good!"

Chris (speaking) - "TOO SHORT! DON'T STOP!"

*everyone groans*

Heather - "Its's funny cuz I'm only Jap in this whole darn bunch, and yet I'm the only one who isn't required to sing!"

Veronica & Blaineley - "Which of course you just did!"

Alejandro - "As did I!"

Tyler - "And me too!"

Cody - "Me three!"

Noah - "Me four!"

Blaineley, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Veronica and Noah - "Cuz this Total Drama World Tour Presenting a Japanese song Quickie! It might be a shortie but that's only cuz it has to! If it didn't the song would not be over!"

Blaineley - "So you better had gotten my good side!"

Noah - "Of course she had to say something vain!" *Blaineley scowls at him*

Alejandro - "See you next part of the challenge!"

Blaineley, Heather, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Veronica and Noah - "Yeah!"

_**[SONG - "JAPANESE QUICKIE" ENDS]** _

Following the song, Chris was standing infront of the giant Pinball machine with Veronica, Cody, Alejandro, Blaineley, Noah and Tyler all standing infront of him while Heather angrily sat off to the side, scowling mainly at Veronica and Blaineley. Veronica and Blaineley both winked at Chef who was standing behind Chris, and he did indeed wink back all without Chris noticing at all. Chris instead, focused on explaining the challenge;

"So, here is who you win this time around! See this, this is a giant pinball machine, as you might have already noticed. Now, each of you will be PLAYING this giant samurai themed pinball machine. You might be wondering, how? Well it's simple, you will BE the pinballs!", and then everyone who was competing in this part of the challenge gasped, "That's right! Hahaha, I know! Anyway, you will basically get into pinballs big enough to be a person, be launched onto the massive board, and you will try to score at least one hundred trillion points! The first person to get through the bumpers, bingy thingies, random objects that pop up, and even more mines we randomly placed on the board, you will win the challenge, immunity, first class AND get to choose someone to go with you into first class! Does everybody read me right?"

"Uh", Noah then raised his hand, "What if NOBODY gets that amount of points?"

"Then whoever gets the highest score wins anyway!", Chris bluntly explained, "Simple! Now, any volunteers?", and of course nobody at all volunteered, not even Veronica or Blaineley, and after a few moments of silence, Chris just got fed up and chose anyway, "Okay, well-", and then he got yet another call from the producers and answered, "Yo McLean here!", he then walked away, and everyone just got annoyed as Chris continued on with the call, "Yeah, I'm tryin' to do the show here."

"Okay Cody", Heather then said, going over to Cody, "Just make sure you get higher than Veronica, okay?"

"Got it Heather", Cody replied, "But, uhh, this seems pretty much a completely luck based challenge."

"That's pretty much what this is", Heather replied, "Just, get more points than Veronica, okay? All you have to do is keep hitting, as Chris calls them, those bingy things and stay on the board long enough and you will score alot of points."

"Got it", Cody replied, "But, you don't have to tell me how to play pinball, Heather. I've played my share of pinball before."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Well, I must admit, I am getting worried with Blaineley and Veronica both still around. But I am confident that since even without her loyalty Heather will still vote Veronica off, and with Tyler's loyalty secured in my grasp, Veronica will indeed be leaving, undoing the shame she has brought me from the previous episode!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Chris was done with his call and while closing his cellphone he went back over to the Final Seven to get to the actual challenge this time;

"Okay so with that call finished, let's actually start this challenge! Now, again, I ask you guys one last time to give me one volunteer or I will pick for all of you!", and of course once more nobody volunteered at all, "Well then, fine! I'll pick for you big babies! Alejandro, since you claimed you were the first to arrive at the finish line, you are the first to go into the pinballs!"

"Very well", was all Alejandro said as he walked up to the Seven pinballs available, each with a different colour; One was Cream, one red, one burgundy (the colour), one blue, one pink, one purple and the last one was yellow. Alejandro, picked the red one to go in, and a large crane soon picked his ball up and bluntly dropped it into the launcher slot of the machine. Alejandro kept his balance only by desperately holding the walls of the pinball. Then suddenly a random crowd of about 282 Japanese people, Heather's Parents included, were revealed to be watching all of this from below a stage where the machine was located. Everyone was surprised.

"What the hell?!", Heather said, noticing her parents waving at her before turning to Chris, "Chris, what the hell is THIS?!"

"Oh yeah!", Chris replied, "This is ALSO a special crossover episode of Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in a Pinball. It's Japan's current most popular game show."

"Awww dude!", Tyler then said excitedly, "I LOVE THIS SHOW!"

"Yeah yeah", Chris replied, "We assumed that Tyler. So yeah...special crossover episode. Everything we saw is going to be subtitled over here so...yeaah. Now, say the countdown with me, everyone!", and then the machine had a countdown until launch and the entire crowd said the countdown in unison with Chris;

"ONE! TWO! THREE! SUPER HAPPY PINBALL TIME!", and they all cheered and applauded as Alejandro and his pinball was then launched using a spring onto the machine. Alejandro moved the pinball after getting his balance by running in the pinball. It was difficult for him to see much of the outside of the pinball, but he could make out enough to know what would get him points. He managed to fight gravity just enough to run into the 'bingy things' as Chris calls them, about seven times, and of course Chris failed to mention the flippers of the machine were fully randomated. He managed to hit one at just the right time that it actually kept him on the board. The crowd and the other contestants, even the panda that was also in the audience and eating popcorn and drinking soda, all 'oooo'd and ahhhhh'd at Alejandro's performance as he was really racking up points left and right practically. He even got to hit those bingy things even more than just seven times, and his second time above the flippers got him to score even more. However, eventually Alejandro decided it was enough time spent on the board, and let himself fall under the flippers to end his game. He and his ball fell through the hole at the bottom of the machine board and he stepped out of his pinball surprisingly not dizzy. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause as the score was tallied on the top of the machine, but Alejandro was disappointed when it was only 900,000,000,999 points.

"What?!", Alejandro said with a surprise tone, "I didn't win?!"

"Yeah", Chris said, putting a hand on Alejandro's shoulder, "Ya didn't. You were SO close, but you didn't win. Just a few numbers off. Next time ya might want to try to go for a third turn at it", he then turned to the others, "Tyler! Since you were second, why don't you go up next? And don't worry, if you go a second time, you keep your points from your first turn for your second turn!"

"SWEET!", Tyler excitedly replied, "I get to be a contestant on my favourite show ever! Woohoo!", and he then ran towards the pinballs, so excited to be a part of this show, but he tripped on his show laces and fell onto the blue pinball, which then rolled over him and crushed him, but didn't kill him. With the jump cut though, he is shown being launched from the launcher. However, like before, he had trouble keeping balance and found himself tripping after hitting his first bingy thing, and he kept rolling around in the ball as he hit two bingy things back and forth, and then hit the one ontop of them and his ball flew directly into the hole at the bottom, and literally broke into pieces once it hit the floor, sending him tumbling out of it. In the end, he only managed to score 789,100,002 points, when he gained stability and and saw that, he groaned, "Darn it!"

"Well Tyler", Chris assured him, "You tried! Now, Noah and Cody, since you two arrived at about the same time, I'll just go alphabetically! So, Cody, you're up next!", Cody then gulped at that.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I'm not good under pressure."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cody, still shaking in fear because of all the people he heard cheering and applauding outside, was already in the cream coloured ball and was soon launched onto the machine board in said machine. He didn't tumble around like Tyler did, but did instead fly to the back of the ball and just screamed in terror as the ball was spinning itself and him around and around so many times as he hit one bingy thing, then another, another, and of course their actual name was bumper and not bingy thing, and he even managed to not lose at the first try and hit the flippers just perfectly, then hit another bumper that sent him into the other flipper. That sent him into the bumper again which made him fly into another bumper, and then he hit the top of the board, hit a spring that brought him to a top, frame-like path which made his ball roll up and into a spiral before dropping down into a diving tube into a bumper that bounced him to a series of bumpers alongside the side of the machine that sent him back to the machine where he hit the main seven bumpers on it before hitting a flipper one last time and then the last bumper that made him fall into the hole. Like Tyler, his ball shattered to pieces once it hit the floor, and of course, Cody was indeed dizzy and almost puked upon completion. However, Blaineley did clip for him once he was done. While Cody was passed out, he managed to score 999,999,999,999 points. Alejandro was stunned and very unhappy with this.

"Wow!", Chris said with a slight laugh, "Cody has actually beaten Alejandro's score! Haha! That means if someone doesn't get the automatic winning score, Cody will automatically win!"

"I'm confused", Alejandro then brought up, "Do we get a second chance or not?"

"Does it really matter?", Chris asked, to which everyone raised their eyebrows at, "ANYWAY, Noah, you're up next."

"Oh goodie", Noah commented, "I get to be nearly killed."

"Oh yeah!", Chris then said, "No more commenting about nearly killed or anything! No more mentioning of Sierra either! I'm getting enough shit about that as it is!"

"Okay okay", Noah said as he got into the purple ball, "Fine, fine. Sheesh.", and then Noah was lifted into the launcher, and launched onto the pinball board. Noah had the shortest run in the challenge though. He literally hit one bumper, hit a second one, and then fell directly into the hole at the bottom. Cody didn't even have enough time to fully stand up when Noah's ball fell ontop of him and knocked him out as it broke into pieces, leaving Noah just sitting ontop of that said knocked out Cody. Noah just had a bored face as he saw he had just 200 points. Then he got annoyed, "Okay, what exactly are the point variables for this thing?"

"It's randomized!", Chris said with a smile, "Everybody's turn is different! That's why this show is so successful! You never know what gets you how many points!"

"And why do people sign up for it then?"

"Because it has the highest ratings!", Chris then bluntly said before turning to Veronica and Blaineley. "Veronica, you are in the drivers seat and you were a contestant first, so...you go first!"

"Gladly", and then Veronica with a smile walked up towards the pinballs, Chef silently gestured to the pink pinball, and Veronica and him exchanged winks, which made Chris and Heather both a bit suspicous but Chef just made sure to act natural like nothing happened. Veronica then stepped into her pinball, as he did though steam shadowed her entry, and afterwards, a camera on the inside of the ball revealed she had stepped into two shoes attached to the bottom of the pinball that were connected to a steering wheel. Basically, once she was lifted into the launcher, the pinball acted like a car and the shoes prevented her or the steering wheel from rolling all over the place with the ball. Due to this, Veronica was able to easily drive herself all over the board, hitting every single bumper on the board, using that upper pathway that Cody had made it up to, and even hitting another upper pathway that had a loop on it and that dropped her right into a mini slot machine, which scored her an insane point bonus once she did so. Not only that, but she also managed to actually go from the flippers to a bumper to the other flipper about three times in a row before doing a circle around all of the other bumpers and even hitting the bumpers along the side of the machine, gaining about as much points as she felt like getting before finally driving the ball directly into the hole at the bottom, Cody having since been dragged out of the way, and such Veronica's ball hit the floor. Only ti didn't break, and she stepped out of it with steam once more covering her stepping out of it up. "Well, how did I do?"

"Let's see", and then attention was given to Veronica's score, which once it was finished going up it managed to be only 99,999,999,999,999 points, which Veronica was unhappy at but Chris laughed out, "Wow, literally only ONE point off! To be fair though, that happens often on this show!"

"Are you kidding me?!", Veronica yelled out, "How is that possible, I-", she then stopped herself and cleared her through, "I mean, I tried so hard but I guess it doesn't matter in the end anyway! Well Auntie Blaineley, I guess it's your turn now!"

"Yep!", Chris said, turning to Blaineley, "It sure is!", however as Veronica walked back to the rest of those in line, Heather was still extremely suspicous, having clearly seen and heard Veronica correcting herself, and definitely not convinced that Veronica scored that many points completely fairly. However, regardless, it was now Blaineleys turn to try out the pinball machine;

"Very well", and then Blaineley flipped her hair as she proudly walked to it. Chef silently gestured to the burgundy coloured one, and she smiled at him as she went over to that one. However, Heather noticed this, and looked at them very suspiciously. Also strangely, a puff of smoke covered up the view of Blaineley getting into her pinball, and her pinball was harder to see the inside of, too. This made Heather even more suspicious. When Blaineley was lifted into the pinball launcher, it was revealed the also now burgundy coloured Smart K car was inside of the Pinball, engines fully functional, and it was attached to a ring inside the ball, allowing it to control it. As such, when Blaineley was launched she had the car on and was able to actually drive herself towards every single bumper with little to no effort at all. She even drove to the bumper that brought her to the above pathway, and she did that again immediately after hitting three bumpers again too. This made everyone surprised as she did this so flawlessly. Heather though, was surprised and suspicious. Blaineley made so many flawless runs into bumpers, scoring point after point, and flawlessly hit the flippers to run into more bumpers. She even ran into the mini slot machine and using a device Chef gave her to help her, a button in the car,that made the slot machine give her a perfect set of points to her score. After that, she hit the bumpers and the above pathway again before letting herself then fall into the hole, Cody having since been standing with the others, and once she stepped out of the ball (also with a cloud of smoke hiding her as she did so), everyone, especially the audience, all clapped and cheered for her. "Thank you! Thank you!", she said, enjoying the attention, "Oh you're too kind!", and then everyone turned to her score, which was a whopping 999,999,999,999,999 points. The crowd went wild and the others were all shocked by this.

"Oh my god! WOW!", an amazed Chris commented, "Well, Blaineley wins! So, Blaineley, who do you want to take to the First Class with you?", it was then that Blaineley's eyes widened as she looked at both Cody and Veronica, waving to her with very eager and happy smiles. It didn't help that Chris did his classic slight laugh at this point too, "And you can only pick ONE person, because yes, with THAT score, you automatically win!"

"You sure I can only pick one?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure.", it was then that Chris got yet another call from the producers, "Okay yeah hold on.", he then walked away to talk with them once more, while Heather finally lost her patience with this.

"Hold on!", Heather then said, stopping Blaineley just before she picked either Cody or Veronica to go to first class with her, "Blaineley's been cheating!", and then everyone, especially the panda who technically shouldn't be part of a japan episode but was there for cuteness value, all gasped. "Look! We didn't even get to see her step into her pinball and we can barely even see into it!"

"That means nothing!", Blaineley bluntly said, but that didn't stop Heather from opening the door herself, and after the smoke cleared, and Heather was done coughing from it, it was revealed to everyone that indeed, the car was inside of it, and once more everyone gasped, "That...that still..."

"And plus!", Heather added, "She had someone pull her AND Veronica to the starting line in part one, and might I also remind you that they are both aunt and niece together on the competition?!"

"GET OVER IT!", both Blaineley and Veronica exclaimed in unison at Heather, angry.

"Yeah...huhuh...got it!", Chris was on the phone rather than listening to this, which infuriated Heather to no end, "I don't see what I am supposed to about this!";

"GET OFF THE PHONE AND DO DAMN HOSTING ALREADY!", Heather angrily yelled at Chris with, getting him off the phone, "Why don't you disqualify Blaineley AND Veronica from the challenge since they cheated!"

"I'm so ashamed.", was all Chef then said to himself, indeed, ashamed of himself.

"Okay, fine!", Chris then turned to Blaineley, "Blaineley, you get to keep the car when you get home but your points no longer count, and Veronica since you're disqualified from being able to be the winner of this challenge too, Cody automatically wins the challenge for having the highest points! Now Cody, you decide who's going to first class with you!", Veronica immediately fainted upon hearing Cody had won the challenge over her. Cody however, had widened eyes and shook with fear when both Blaineley and Heather looked at him with eager smiles, and not only that, but so did the audience, and even Heather's parents. Cody soon began sweating as he shook from the pressure, and by closing his eyes, he decided to say the first thing that came to his mind;

"Blaineley!", Cody said, much to everyone's surprise, especially Blaineley and Heather, "I pick my mom to go to first class with me, can we please just move on to the ceremony already?", Heather was too surprised to speak. Blaineley however, smiled in approval. "Sorry Heather...family comes first...heheh...I REALLY am sorry."

"Ugh", Heather growled and scowled at Blaineley, not happy she still technically gets to be in First Class, "Fine."

"Heh", Blaineley said to her with a smirk, "I guess cheaters don't always COMPLETELY lose."

"Oh shut up."

"Very well then!", Chris then said with a smile, "Let's all go back to the plane! I have a feeling this is going to be a GREAT ceremony!", following that, the focus shifted to when Blaineley, Cody, Noah, Alejandro and Heather were all in line by the confessional door on the plane to do their voting for this episode. Likely, Heather was in there casting her vote, and Alejandro turned to Noah standing infront of him, tapping him on the shoulder in the hopes of getting his vote.

"I thought I told you not to speak with me", Noah bluntly said to Alejandro;

"Noah", Alejandro whispered to him, "I know that you don't exactly trust me after what happened with Gwen, but I assure you her injuries were a complete accident. I was not expecting something like that to happen to her."

"Oh yeah?", Noah angrily whispered back, "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I am a gentleman", Alejandro reminded him, "I would never hurt a lady such as Gwen on purpose! If I had known that button would hurt her like that I would had not have pressed it!"

"Alright", Noah then said to him, "Who do you want me to vote off, since that's clearly all you want from me."

"Well", Alejandro whispered to him, "I was thinking Veronica or Blaineley, since clearly Heather won't calm down since they are both off of the plane, so one of them would be a wise choice, especially Veronica, who has avoided elimination almost every time up to this point."

"Well I was going to go with you to vote off tonight", Noah then confessed, "But since you have a point, fine. This one time. But this is not an alliance. This is just me voting with you ONCE."

"I fully understand, Noah", Alejandro said back to him with, "Thank you for voting with me this one time.", Alejandor of course, had a scheming smile to his face, knowing that he had just gotten a bit closer to gaining Noah's trust in the game. That at the moment was what he knew he had to focus on, with two other certain people in the competition together.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - *stamps Veronica's passport* "With Cody, Heather, Noah, Tyler and Me all voting you off, say your prayers, Veronica."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Since I also know where the copy machine on this plane is" *hiding the original votes in her jocket's inside pockets, and takes the new ones out of her other pocket* "Say goodbye to your only allies, Al." *throws the old votes out of the window where they get shredded by the plane's engines*

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Between Blaineley and Veronica, my vote is really hard to make this time around, but I'm going to go with the bitch who thought she could make me her personal servant AND get away with it." *stamps Veronica's passport*.

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things were immediately at the ceremony, where Chris was standing in the Drop of Shame room once more, with a worried Blaineley, overly confident Veronica, and mostly everyone else being just blank such as Noah, Tyler, Cody, Heather and Alejandro. Nobody was aware Veronica had swapped the votes and thrown the originals out of the window.

"WOW.", Chris said, "Now THIS is a shocker."

"Oh really?", Heather replied, "Because your big rating's causing 'main villain' is finally off of the plane alongside her cheating auntie!"

"Oh like you've never cheated in your life before!", Blaineley snapped back at Heather with.

"ACTUALLY", Chris explained, "YOU'RE gone, Heather.", and then everyone, especially Alejandro, was shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"You AND Tyler actually TIE for votes.", he then furtherly explained, "Since one of the votes was for Cody, the other votes were either for you and or Tyler."

"But that's impossible!", Alejandro revealed, "I...I...I was so careful! None of us voted off Heather OR Tyler!"

"Man", Tyler sighed, moping, "Just when I was doing so good!", but while Tyler accepted his failure and stood up to get his parachute, Heather didn't, she caught on to all of this and scowled at Veronica.

"SHE SWAPPED THE VOTES!", she angrily screamed at Veronica with, "THAT BITCH SWAPPED THE VOTES! THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION!"

"If I did", Veronica responded, "There's no proof."

"If Cody voted me off", Heather replied, "Then there is DEFINITELY a vote swapping going on here! Him choosing Blaineley to be in first class over me fine, but voting me off? No. I'm an idiot like Lindsay, you know. I KNOW when I'm being CHEATED OFF! I believe THAT should be proof enough!"

"Actually it isn't", Chris told Heather, "I mean, first off, how do you know Cody did vote you off anyway? He could have voted Tyler or heck even himself! Second, unless you have the original votes AND proof they are the original, then as far as I know, these are the original votes!"

"Check the confessionals!", Heather then proclaimed, "There has to proof there!"

"We're running a half-hour show here", Chris explained, "We do NOT have the time to look through every single confessional in this season just to prove something like this. So you and Tyler, off the plane."

"Hey wait a minute", Tyler then said just before he jumped off, "Shouldn't this mean me and Heather get a tiebreaker challenge?"

"Yeah-", then Chris got a call from the producers again, but this time just threw his phone away, "Okay, normally you two would, but the producers are giving me call after call for the budget, so yeah, I'm NOW thinking, why don't you BOTH go?"

"WHAT?!", both Tyler and Heather exclaimed.

"What's THAT going to prove?"

"Yes, I agree with Heather!", Alejandro then added in, "What is that going to prove Chris, besides, you could easily just edit out you looking at all of the confessionals."

"Awwww", Veronica then mockingly said, "That's so sweet of you to stand up for Heather, especially after how you treated the other girls"

"What?", Alejandro said with a slight laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me", Veronica then said, "Auntie Blaineley told me all about how you were the one who got Justin eliminated by pointing out Team Victory's lost stick, how you were the one who convinced Duncan to quit the first time, how you were the one who got Sadie to go all crazy on Gwen", Noah then became angry at Alejandro again, "How you were the one who tricked Bridgette to kiss that pole in Antarctica and got her eliminated because of it, how you were also trying to get Eva eliminated by seducing her, how you convinced your team to vote off both Ezekiel and Beth, and of course how you pressed that button that got Gwen both injured AND eliminated!", Alejandro just angrily scowled at her during all of this, having no words to say as he was being finally exposed to everyone, "And also how you were just using your team as your own personal alliance the entire time."

"You...", Tyler then said to him, feeling suddenly betrayed, "You were just using me?"

"Oh please", Heather replied, "Are you HONESTLY telling me it's ACTUALLY surprising?"

"Well", Alejandro then shrugged, "Yes. Fine. I confess. I did all of those things. It doesn't matter now though, it's already been then."

"Don't even think about trying to get me into an alliance with you now", Noah then suddenly said with an extremely angry tone of voice towards a now somewhat worried Alejandro, "Cuz this voting with you was DEFINITELY a one time ONLY thing now.", Chris was just smiling and watching this the entire time. Dr. Pennywise even came in with popcorn that the two were eating while watching this.

"Really?", Tyler then continued, even though he was ignored, "Alejandro was using me this entire time?", he clearly felt completely betrayed by this reveal, having thought Alejandro to be a friend to him, but Alejandro said nothing to him. Also just silently watching all of this was the completely shocked Cody and the very eager and smirking Blaineley. Chris only response to Tyler was;

"I don't know", Chris replied, "Just GO!", and then Heather was tossed her parachute, and growling at Veronica, and while Cody and Alejandro both waved goodbye to her and Tyler with said faces, Heather and him both prepared to jump, but Veronica was secretly sneaking up from behind Heather while doing so, and just before Heather jumped, Veronica grabbed her parachute.

"Hey!", Heather said as she turned around, in doing so though not only did she lose her balance, not only did she knock Tyler off early, but she also lost her parachute to Veronica, making her fall without it, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell from the plane, Veronica just tossing the parachute down only after Heather fell. Alejandro and Cody were appalled at what they had just seen. Chris just smiled.

"Man", he said, "I hated her at first but now I'm really starting to like this girl! I should've made her a contestant from the beginning!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Okay, NOW the gloves are off, Veronica! NOW the gloves are WAY off!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "GREAT! Just GREAT! I have to hand it to her, Veronica is good. She's just gotten rid of my only two allies in the game. Now I will have to work hard to get Cody and Noah's, and with Blaineley still around and me being exposed by her and Veronica, that could be near impossible to pull off!"

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Sayonara, FORMER Queen Bee of Total Drama."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that confessional run, things went right to when Cody and Blaineley were sitting alone in First Class, with Blaineley checking her face and makeup using a small handheld mirror, Cody minding his own business while sitting next to her;

"You know sweetie", Blaineley then commented, "That was real sweet of you to pick ME up for First Class instead of Heather."

"Well", Cody said with a smile to her, "You are my mom...heheh."

"Just know I'm not going to your prom with you", Blaineley bluntly told him, "I want you to find someone before then at least."

"Mom!", Cody then exclaimed, blushing, "I would never ask you to go to the prom with me!"

"Good!", Blaineley replied, "No son of mine is going to be known as the guy who went with his mother OR his cousin.", she then laughed a bit, "Wow, I can't believe I just implied Veronica would even say yes to that."

"Ya know", Cody said, "She's not my only cousin."

"I know, I know", Blaineley said, "But anyway, while we're here in First Class Together, I must say there has been some AMAZING! Celebrity Gossip while you've been away competing, honey.", Cody immediately became incredibly uninterested, but listened anyway. Mainly because at least Blaineley was spending time with him, even if it was all about her, "Well first off, it's been rumoured that Dustin Beebler kissed Justin Macone though we don't know whether that image was shopped or not. Must admit, they would make a better match than Justin with Dustin's cousin Austin Beebler, did you know that bad boy might be starting to get racist? Oh and there's rumours of a love square starting up between all three of them over Jelena Gorez too!", Cody just sighed, but Blaineley continued talking about the celebrity gossip, "I'm tellin' you that girl is actually making me proud of her, causing so much tension! Speakin of which, Cindy just got arrest for ANOTHER DUI last week! Oh but Taylor Shift is doing pretty good lately, she landed the role as Rouge the Bat in that upcoming CGI Sonic movie."

"They're making a Sonic movie?", Cody suddenly got excited, "When is it coming out?"

"This October", Blaineley replied, "If you don't win I'll get the tickets for you, seems you wanna see it."

"Of course I do!", Cody replied, "Who else is gonna be in it?"

"Well", Blaineley then checked her memory, "Besides Taylor Shift, there will be Devin Coughman, Tara Slong, John Goodguy, Sean Shimmel and Dustin Beebler all in the voice cast. There's also said to be cameos from November Kox, Taylor Jautner and even Jelena Gorez!"

"Well...I'll still see it when it comes out."

"In other news!", and then Blaineley continued talking about other various celebrity gossip, but that was kept off-screen, for instead focus immediately shifted back onto Chris and Chef, who were both in the cockpit rather than First Class.

"WOW!", Chris said with a laugh, "Did NOT expect THAT one coming! Looks like Cody's got his assertiveness back now! Woo boy! Can't WAIT for the next episode! Things are gonna be LEGENDARY!", Chris then turned to Chef, "Especially when it comes to someone helping a certain someone cheat!"

"All I have to say for myself is that the girl is awful persuasive!", Chef replied to Chris with, nothing else;

"Well whatever then!", Chris then turned back to the camera, "Come and join next time for the answers to all your questions and more, on the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and it was with those words that the episode faded out to the credits, meaning that yes indeed, the episode was over. It was time to prepare for the next one.

**[HEATHER & TYLER'S DROP OF SHAME]**

*Heather and Tyler are both screaming as they fall, Heather's parachute just seconds later being thrown out after Heather*

Heather - "YOU ARE A BITCH, VERONICA, A REAL FUCKING BITCH!"

Tyler - *quickly deploys his parachute, and then sighs* "Well, at least I didn't get hurt TOO much this time around! Heck...I even made it passed the merge for once! I made SUCH an improvement over last time! I just know if I could get another chance I'd OWN this competition! But, well, it still bums me that not only did I lose again, but that I also lost my girl to some Chinese prick...hey...maybe the wind'll take me to China so I could say a few words to that guy!", he then tries to make himself run to China, but of course, he just rocks back and forth in the air. Due to this, when Heather falls down, he accidentally ends up kicking her. His response, was to just look wide-eyed and wince at what he just did, "Woops."

*Focus goes to Heather*

Heather - "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", she then sees she is crashing towards a traditional japanese home in a village near a small lake/pond, "Please land me in the pond! PLEASE MAKE ME LAND IN THE POND!", *suddenly she sees her parachute, she smiles and pulls it open, only to still have herself crash land directly into the Japanese home instead. However, her "I'm...still...alive...thank...god.", was what told the audience she was indeed, still alive.*

*Focus returns to Tyler*

Tyler - *safetly lands in the pond, parachute falls over him* "Wow!", he laughs a bit, "I can't believe it! Not a scratch!", it was then that the lake revealed he accidentally stepped on the eggs of the koi fish who had just finished lay them there. The Koi fish, extremely angered by this, immediately rise to the surface and begin attacking Tyler.* "AH! OW! OOF! OW COME ON, MAN! OW OWWW HEY! OW! WATCH IT! OWW!"

**[HEATHER & TYLER'S DROP OF SHAME ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada) *Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/United Kingdom)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_*Merge & Blaineley debuts*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada) *Killed Off*_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_


	21. Chris and the Chocolate Factory

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris once more said to recap the previous episode, "Ah, Japan! Land of the rising sun! About time we finally went there! Wouldn't be a world tour if we didn't go to Japan! But the point is, our final seven experienced the life of a japanese game show contestant! They went through a race to the studio, where Alejandro had a flawless run, but Blaineley and Veronica found it best to just cheat! The rest, well, they just kinda did it. In the second part of the challenge though, Blaineley and Veronica were exposed as cheaters by Heather and Cody won instead, but in the end, it was thanks to a voting swap that Heather and Tyler ended up the ones to take the Drop of Shame together anyway! Not only that, but Veronica outright exposed Alejandro as a villain too! Wonder what that'll lead to in this episode?", Chris was then shown physically sitting in the cockpit next to Chef, "So! How will our Final Five do this time around? How will Chef be punished for his crimes last episode?", Chef then worried as Chris went on, "How will I ever get even better at hosting? Find out tonight! On Total, Drama, World Tour!", and following that the episode went straight into it's intro sequence, followed by which it then went to actual episode. This episode started inside of economy class, where Noah was seated far away from Alejandro and was scowling angrily at him, while Alejandro was scowling angrily at Veronica, who was first doing her nails before she finally noticed Alejandro's scowl.

"Awwww", Veronica mockingly said to him, "You mad, Al?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, Al?", Veronica furtherly mocked, "Oh, because you're mad I got your girlfriend off the show? Because I exposed you infront of everyone left in the show? Hmmm?"

"No.", Alejandro then tried to say something else, but Veronica quickly stopped him with her own mouth,

"Well", Veronica then said, "Since you don't want to give me a reason, I will not stop calling you Al, Al."

"Stop it!"

"Allllll!"

"Stop that!"

"Al!"

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Fine.", Alejandro then folded his arms, his eyes twitching with seething anger, "I", he twitched again, "will deal with it."

"Face it", Veronica replied with an evil and smug smirk on her face, "You'll never be a better player in this game than me. I'm going to be in the Final Four soon, then the Final Three, and then even the Final Two! You will be lucky to make it passed this point in the game."

"Oh really", Alejandro then smirked with a slight laugh, "Well, just because you've managed to evade my strategies twice now, doesn't mean you will do so a third time."

"To be honest", Veronica replied, "I don't even have my eyes on you anymore. I have biggier, and scrawnier, fish to fry.", Noah just silently scowled at Alejandro the entire time. Ever since Veronica exposed Alejandro, he practically never took his eyes off of him. There was no way now that he would keep his eyes off of the most untrustable person in the room. As Alejandro decided to take his attention off of Veronica, he took notice of Noah's anger;

"Noah", Alejandro began, "I haven't seen you so Angered before."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me", Noah replied, "Or do you want to think of me as an alliance-mate? If so, then don't. I am NOT going to EVER vote with you or be in an alliance with you EVER now."

"Noah", Alejandro then scooted himself closer to him, making Noah even more angry actually, "You know that was just strategy! It was the only way I could have made it this far! Plus, if we both are in a conflict, how are we going to take Veronica off of this competition?"

"The thing is Alejandro", Noah then said to her, "Not only did you cause my girlfriend to be severely injured, but you also got her attacked by Sadie before that. So therefore, no. Your smooth talking is not going to work with me. You will just have to win this week's challenge if you want to not have my vote against you."

"Fine, Noah", Alejandro then sighed, "Fine. Have it your way. Don't help me defeat Veronica. It only makes you more in danger of being voted off."

"To be honest I don't even care if I get voted off or not at this point", Noah replied to him with, "Seeing at how many injuries and outright cheating has gone on in this season so far, I predict that by elimination will be one of the most unfair ones yet."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Seriously. Chris probably threw whatever rule book this show had off the plane with Justin back in Norway."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went directly to First Class ,where Blaineley was shown at the bar enjoying red wine while also talking to herself, no doubt about what happened in the previous episode;

"Wow", Blaineley said as she sipped from her wine glass, "Who knew that cheating would actually do something good.", she then took another sip, "If I can stay in first class the whole time, being a contestant on this show might not be so bad."

"Uhh, mom?", Cody then said as he walked over to Blaineley;

"Cody", Blaineley said to him, "I've told you, you're too young to be drinking wine, sweetie. Only me and Veronica are of the legal age on this plane."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, mom."

"Well then?", Blaineley said as she took another sip from her wine, "What was that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ya know what?", Cody then nervously said back to her, "Nevermind. It's nothing important."

"Oh?", Blaineley replied, curious now as she took another sip of her wine, "Come on, baby, tell me! I'm your mother."

"It's not important, mom.", Cody furtherly assured her, "Honest."

"Fine, don't tell me.", Blaineley then turned away, but was of course, still curious.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "I may have been caught up in the dramatic big moment last episode and forgot to ask Tyler about his little secret during this season before he left, but I'll be damned if I won't get any secret out of my own child. I mean, I'm his mother AND a television host! I have a right to know."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following all of that, the plane finally reached it's next destination, which was actually on the other side of the world from the previous destination, in none other than the United States of America, more specifically, the state of Pennsylvania. Even more specifically, it was right outside of a large chocolate factory in the state Pennsylvania. The Final Five -Noah, Blaineley, Alejandro, Veronica and Cody- were all standing infront of Chris who was standing infront of the choclate factory. Needless to say, he was about to explain to them the location and their next challenge;

"Welcome!", he said to the final five, "To Hershey, Pennsylvania, U.S.A! Pennsylvania, one of the original thirteen colonies of the United States, is home of various rich history, dating all the way back to when only the native americans lived here! But what Hershey Pennsylvania is probably most famous for, is being the home of nothing else, but Hershey Chocolates!", it was then of course that Cody's eyes widened and he almost stuck his tongue out in excitement and sudden hunger, Blaineley almost got a bit worried at that point, "That's right! We are standing right outside of the main factory of Hershey's Chocolates, which include Reese's pieces, Hershey's kisses, and of course, Hershey Chocolate Bars!", with every candy Chris named, Cody's mouth watered more, "And ALSO of course, that is going to be where our next challenge will be!"

"Do we", Cody said, mouth watering as he clearly wanted some of the candy inside, "Do we get to eat some of the chocolate."

"Um...yeah.", Chris then got a bit creeped out from how obsessed Cody was acting, "So yeah, the point is, our latest challenge will be this! You all will go inside of the chocolate factory, and will venture through the main room of the factory, the inventing room of the factory, the nut sorting room of the factory, the elevator of the factory and then of course, finish things off at the elevator room of the factory! Any failure you make, gets you sent back outside, where you will have to wait for the end of the challenge! Obviously, last one standing wins the challenge!", Cody was very happy to hear all of that.

"Ummm, host.", Noah told Chris, "You do know that is all from a movie, right?"

"Yeah!", Chris replied, "Thing is, turns out that thanks to that movie every single chocolate factory in the world went through rapid redesigns to literally become just like that movie! So, without further adue, let us begin the challenge!", Chris then gestured for the entrance door to the factory, and of course the remaining five contestants all walked right towards the door. Alejandro was clearly scheming and smirking at seeing Cody's sudden taste for candy, clearly coming up with a plan to gain Cody's trust in this competition now. Chris, suddenly dressed in a brown top hat, with a purple coat complete with a green bow-tie, a pink sweater-vest with dots all over it, khaki pants, and boots. Either way though, soon enough Chris was leading with a staff in-hand the Final Five of the season down a large hallway with a long red carpet into the factory. The entire wall of the place was themed with pictures of Hershey's various candies, and Blaineley had to literally restrain Cody from licking the walls like an animal.

"Is that seriously the best outfit you could go with for this challenge?", Noah commented about Chris' outfit, "Like, really? You look, ya know what, I don't even know what you look like."

"Hey!", Chris replied, almost hitting Noah with his staff as he turned to face him, "It's for the challenge! Now, since Chef was busy helping two certain Final Five members out in the last episode's challenge, well, ya might notice how it's a bit hotter in here than outside, right?"

"Noooo.", Noah replied sarcastically, "You have it warmer inside than it is outside when it's still cold in spring time? I never noticed that."

"Anyway.", Chris was then annoyed with Noah at this point, "Chef is now in...", he then revealed Chef was now dressed in a large parka, a large hooded coat made for winter time that was far too thick to be being worn in a warm temperature. The pants were also extremely thick, and all of that thick winter clothes was making Chef sweat and pant extremely, "The Penalty Parka! Yeah! Haha, came up with it myself! He will be my oompa-loompa for this challenge!", Chef then glared at Chris for that remark but decided not to reply to it, "Now that covered, let's get on with the challenge!", it was then that once more, everyone began walking passed Chef and towards the door in the back of the hallway. Though Blaineley stopped a bit to have a brief talk with Chef;

"Such a shame that you got caught", Blaineley said to Chef, "I really was looking forward to my alliance with you getting me to the end of this game."

"I", Chef said through his sweating and panting, "Don't think, you should be talkin' to me, with Chris, watchin'."

"Oh come now", Blaineley replied, "It's only for a second. And F.Y.I, as long as I'm still in this game, my offer still stands. Just remember, I have connections.", it was then that Blaineley walked away and rejoined her fellow Final Five members, leaving Chef considering if he should still help Blaineley in the game or not. Meanwhile, the remaining cotnestants and Chris were all at the door waiting to enter the main room. Cody was jumping up and down like an excited young child until Blaineley put her hands on his shoulders and calmed him down.

"When do we go in the main room!?", Cody said excitedly, "When do we go in the main room!?"

"Hold your horses, Cody!", Chris replied, "We go inside, when Chef opens the main door! CHEF!", and then Chef, still panting and struggling with his parka, ran over to the main door, and had to sweat and pant as he took out a key from his parka pocket, and used that to unlock the door to the main room of the factory. Of course, immediately after he managed to do that, he passed out and fell to the floor, much to everyone's surprise. Chris however, was annoyed by this, "Lying down on the job, Chef? Man, is there anything you can do right?", Chef got highly offended at that comment, "Fine. I'll open the door!", Chris himself then stood infront of the door and cracked his fingers, before finally opening the door. Everyone was amazed as a bright light shined down on all of them, before finally, it was revealed. A giant room in the middle of the factory complete with grass, hills, reese's pieces bushes, trees that were literally giant hershey bars shaped like palm trees with hershey kisses as their flowers, a giant waterfall of melted hershey chocolate that went into a large chocolate river going through the room's center, and of course various other plants and fauna all made from hershey chocolate and other hershey candies. The waterfall even had a giant 'HERSHEY' logo on the top of it too. Cody though, looked like he was about to explode with joy and excitement over all of this.

"Wow.", was all Noah said as his comment to all of this.

"Yeah!", Chris proudly said, "Welcome, to the Hershey Chocolate Factory! Just like in the movies, eh? Now, here is the DEAL!", Chris then put his staff out to stop Cody from running into the room like a wild animal, "Like I said, the challenge is to make it to the final main room of the factory, but here is the twist! This challenge, is an INSTANT ELIMINATION challenge!", everyone then gasped, "That's right! When it comes to the final two left in the challenge, the person who loses is going to be instantly be eliminated from the competition and will be left here as the other four move on to the next location with me and Chef! Now, four of you, step into the room."

"Four?", Alejandro questioned, "But, there's five of us."

"Actually, I'm automatically eliminating one person from this challenge!", Chris then revealed, getting everyone gasping, "Blaineley, since you are not a teenager AND since you cheated in the last challenge, I'm not taking any chances and deeming you the first person removed from this challenge!"

"What?!", Blaineley exclaimed shock, "But, that's just, seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously!", Chris replied, "Don't worry, you are still in the game itself, just not in this challenge passed this point!"

"How does that make any sense?", Noah then questioned, "Why does the LAST person who loses this challenge have to be the one eliminated but all the others who would clearly suck more by losing earlier, they don't?"

"Because!", Chris replied, "This is my show! When you are on my show, I make the rules, and when I make the rules, you guys follow them!"

"I didn't think there were rules anymore", Blaineley then mumbled under her breathe, however Chris heard her and nearly lost his patience with the woman at this point;

"Zip it!", Chris sternly told her, "Now just get back onto the plane before I actually lose my patience and decide to reverse the challenge so that you actually ARE the one eliminated!"

"Fine", Blaineley then walked away back towards the plane, making it appear like she is angry about losing the challenge, "When Cody goes crazy over the sugar don't come crying to me for help.", and then she left the factory first. Of course, she wasn't actually upset about losing at all.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Fine, Chris. Let me lose first. Gives me all the more time to spend in First Class and maybe even try out your hot tub."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right back to the main room, where by now everyone was enjoying themselves. Cody devoured an entire reese's bush with a series of bites that took only seconds to make, while Veronica was taking some of the hershey kisses from the trees and putting them into her jacket pocket (they were all already wrapped), while Alejandro and Noah were both just looking around the place for the exit.

"I can't believe this is seriously what the inside of a chocolate factory looks like", Noah then said as he walked up near to where Cody is. Once he saw Cody devouring so much of the candy all over the place, and just looked on with an unsurprised look to his face, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Cody replied as he had just knocked down a chocolate tree by biting it, "I'm eating!"

"Why are you eating so much sugar? You're acting like Owen except, skinny."

"Noah", Cody answered, "I'm Hypoglycemic, I need sugar! That, and, well, I have a sugar addiction."

"Ah", Noah then sarcastically commented, "Yeah I'm sure those two things are totally not related to eachother."

"Haha", Cody laughed a bit, "You and your sarcasm. No wonder you've made it this far, dude. I'm actually very happy for ya really."

"You are?"

"Yeah!", Cody replied, "From third kicked off to the Final Five! What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"With certain people around", he then looked right at Alejandro and Veronica, "I'd say I won't last much longer, and neither will you if you don't put more effort into this game."

"Well i'm doing fine right now!", Cody answered, "So...way I see it", he then ate two whole reese's bushes in one gulp each, "I'll just try hard when I should. Besides, Veronica and Alejandro are going after eachother right now. Not much to worry about."

"Yeah", Noah replied, "But this is an instant elimination challenge, so", he then realized what he just said, and realized what Alejandro and Veronica were likely to do, "Actually, I just realized what would actually happen."

"See what I'm talking about?", Cody answered, "Now you might wanna grab some candy of your own now if you wanna eat some, before my addiction gets to it!", he then ran off to enjoy more of the candy. Noah just looked at him with a slightly surprised expression, before then shrugging and walking off to do just what Cody advised. Enjoying some of the candy before Cody got to it. Chris saw this, and decided that it was boring, and as such, he put up the chime, which only Alejandro, Veronica and Noah groaned about as Cody was too busy biting down the trees and then eating them.

_**[SONG - "PURE IMAGINATION" BEGINS]** _

*This song stars off slow, and is basically sung to the tune of the original song from the 1970's Willy Wonka movie*

Chris - "Come with me", "And you'll see", "In a world, of Pure Imagination!", "Take a look, and you'll see...into your imagination!"

Veronica - "Does he really think he won't get sued for this?"

Noah - "He probably bought the rights already."

Chris - *walks up to Cody who is finishing up an entire chocolate tree, he pulls out a single chocolate bar which Cody behaves practically a dog upon seeing, with Chris wriggling it around too to keep his attention* "We'll begin, with a spin, Trav'ling in the world of my creation, What we'll see will defy Explanation" *tosses the bar behind him, Cody chases after it immediately, Chris then walks off* "If you want to view paradise, Simply look around and view it! Anything you want to, do it! Want to change the world?, there's nothing to it!" *points to map of the world and points to the new countries of Burgundy, Arskova and Kusachi, and also to Canada's expanded borders from episode 17 with his staff*

Alejandro - "And I still question the legalty of that."

Chris - "There is no life I know, To compare with pure imagination! Living there, you'll be free, If you truly wish to be."

Noah - "Did he really just that?"

Veronica - "Yes he did, yes he did."

Cody - "Ohhh Candy, how I love thee!" *eats a whole bush in one bite*

*Cuts to First Class, where Blaineley is once more sipping red wine while watching the rest of the episode on a drop-down television in the room*

Blaineley - *is remembering the lyrics* "If you want to view paradise, Simply look around and view it" *looks around the First Class cabin*, "Anything you want to, do it" *sips her wine*, "Want to change the world?, there's nothing to it."

Blaineley & Chris *comic style cut-away to show them singing* "There is no life I know, To compare, with pure imagination! Living there, you'll be free...If you truly, wish, to be!"

*song slowly comes to it's end with a fade out*

_**[SONG - "PURE IMAGINATION" ENDS]** _

Following that, the episode immediately faded back to when everyone left in the challenge was already at the next major room of the factory. It was of course, the inventing room, filled with various candy making machinery. Of course, every single machine made only Hershey chocolates. Some of the machines made chocolates shaped like crosses, some made literal fairy tale books made of chocolate, others made strange blobs and random shapes of chocolate and some even made things with white chocolate. Others were experimenting in making completely new colours of chocolate. Chris of course, stood before all four of those still involved in the challenge and was explaining this room of the factory to him;

"Welcome!", he introduced, "To the inventing room! In this room, we have all sorts of wacky gadgets and gizmos! Including machines inventing new shapes of chocolate bars, everlasting chocolate bars, chocolate jawbreakers which is growing extremely popular in suburban neighborhoods and trailer parks, half-fat chocolate, no calories chocolate bars, and even chocolate soda, chocolate wine, chocolate beer, chocolate vodka and of course, chocolate milk! All by our friends over at Hershey! Heck, they are even trying to come up with a chocolate person!"

"That last one would be impossible", Noah bluntly told Chris, "Like, physically impossible."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly would you know that it is?"

"Because", Noah explained to him, "It just is. A person can not literally be made, out of chocolate!"

"Yeah they can!"

"No they can't!"

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't!"

"Yes, they, can!"

"Uhh, Chris?", Alejandro said to interrupt this argument, "If I can break this tie...Noah's right. They can't."

"Don't you even try!", Noah then angrily said to Alejandro, "Don't even begin to think that trick is going to work."

"What are you talking about, Noah?"

"I know what you're trying to do", Noah told him, "You're trying to manipulate me into siding with you by agreeing with me on things. Don't. We all know how you are now. None of your tricks will work."

"Fine", Alejandro said, turning away from Noah, "Have it your way. You are going to miss out alot in this competition."

"That's a risk I will have to take, then."

"Fine."

"Okay", Veronica then added in, "I'm just going to interrupt and say this. Is it possible for me to get some of those no calorie chocolates?"

"If you win the challenge, you can keep some.", Chris then explained to her, but then he noticed something very important, "Hey, uhhh, where's Cody at?"

"He probably went over to be a geek somewhere", Veronica replied, "I say we just count him as the one that lost and move on!"

"No can do!", Chris replied, "There has to be proof he can't continue on in the challenge, so, the challenge of this room now, is to find Cody! Now, if Cody finds his way back anyway, then well, challenge is over and it will be a race to the next room! Whoever doesn't make it in time will be the loser! Does everyone understand.", Veronica just folded her arms and angrily scowled at Chris for this challenge, while Alejandro and Noah both nodded, "Alright then! Let's start the challenge!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "While I am not particularly fond of Cody, his obsession with candy could very easily become my main advantage in this game, and the fact Veronica wants him gone and, well, after what she did to Heather, I hope Cody will be a bit more trusting of me than Noah is."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Noah, Veronica and Alejandro all began walking in separate ways so that they could find Cody in the inventing room. However, the cameras of course, went directly into focusing on Cody instead focusing on any of them. Cody at this point of course, had by now tried at least two of every single candy in the room, all except one. He got to a large machine that was overly complicated and had it's title not visible due to rust. Cody saw the big red button to turn it on, and pondered over whether or not he should actually try pressing it. Just as he was about to press it, Alejandro arrived on the scene and tapped on his shoulders, gaining Cody's attention;

"Cody", Alejandro replied, "I wouldn't trust something like that in a place like this?"

"Uhhh, no offense", Cody told him, "But, why should I trust someone like you?"

"I admit", Alejandro replied, "I am not the most trustworthy competitor or team-member, but you must admit, neither is Veronica."

"...good point."

"So I was just thinking", Alejandro then said, "Me, you and Noah must work together to get rid of Veronica once and for all. Since your mother is obviously not going to vote off her own niece. If us three work together, we can get rid of her and avenge Heather."

"Well even though Heather might never be my girlfriend", Cody replied with a sad sigh, "I still respect her as a good friend so yes, I'm all for avenging her, and I'm DEFINITELY all for defeating Veronica once and for all! So, what's your plan?"

"Well", Alejandro replied, "Only one of us has to lose this part of the challenge, and then the second, and make sure Veronica does NOT win the final part of the challenge, of course."

"That sounds incredibly easy", Cody replied, "But...Noah hates you now. How would he ever agree to work with you?"

"That's where you come in", Alejandro said to him, "You are Noah's friend right?"

"Of course!", Cody replied, "At least I think so. Yeah, I'm his friend!"

"Well then", Alejandro reply, "You tell him this plan as if it was your own, and he will vote with you. That way we are all on the same plan without actually being all in on it!"

"Sounds like a good idea", Cody replied, "But how do I know you won't betray me in the end?"

"If I win the money", Alejandro said to him, "I will use a fraction of it to give you a lifetime supply of candy and every other sugary snack you love.", and it was then that Cody's eyes once more widened and he was clearly having his mouth water at the thought of what Alejandro was telling to him;

"Well, I'm fully onboard now!"

"Are you sure?", Alejandro replied, "Even though that you fully know how untrustworthy I am?"

"Yeah", Cody replied, though he had a hand in his pocket that actually had it's fingers crossed, "Totally! I mean, you are talking about getting Veronica outta here, and you should know by now that anyone who's an enemy Veronica, is at least an ally of me!"

"Well that's good to hear", Alejandro said, still suspicious of Cody a bit, he then took out his hand for Cody to shake it, "So, allies?"

"Of course", Cody then took out the Marvin the Martian plus toy with the hand that was in a pocket, to make Alejandro think he wasn't crossing his fingers while Cody took his other hand and used that one to shake Alejandro's hand, "Allies!"

"Excellent.", it was then that Alejandro, with his classic evil smirk, then hit the button to activate the machine, which then created a single small strip of cholate-coloured gum, and Alejandro smirked at his plan, as he was about to make Cody the one who lost the challenge;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I'M not going to lose this challenge! I just have to ensure that Cody tells Noah before he or Noah loses. Just have to put the gum into Cody's pocket. His obsession with candy will make him find it."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, however, just as Alejandro was about to plant the gum into Cody's pocket as Cody began walking away, Veronica found them. She was not happy with this at all, but not with the gum thing. She as angry that Alejandro won this mini-challenge.

"What do you think you're doing!?", she angrily said as she walked up to Alejandro and Cody, both turning their attention to her. "I'M the only one who's winning THIS challenge!"

"I thought you hated Cody?"

"I do!", she bluntly said, "So if anyone is going to be the one to win the challenge to find him, it's going to be ME!"

"The challenge was to find me?"

"ZIP IT, Cody!"

"No you zip it!", Cody angrily snapped right back to Veronica, Alejandro still failing to have put the gum in Cody's pocket, "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I don't matter! I'm sick and tired of you bullying me for no damn reason! I'm sick and tired of EVERYONE treating me like I'm the worst competitor is this game that there is! I'm sick and tired of YOU!"

"Do you really think that we do that for no reason?", Veronica replied, "Name one challenge you helped the team win in!"

"Name one that YOU helped us win!"

"To be on Cody's side", Alejandro then added, "There were a few challenges Cody helped the Amazons win in."

"Oh shut up!", Veronica instantly replied to Alejandro with before turning back to Cody, "Face it Cody, if you honestly think that matters at all it doesn't. You are still a scrawny little annoying geeky pervert who will never ammount to anything in life besides being a nobody twerp! Even Heather has turned her heart away from you! I bet even Justin's found somebody else by now! Not even somebody like Duncan or Noah would want to date you!", during each of those words, Cody got angrier and angrier, he was practically about to attack and maul Veronica right then and there, but Alejandro decided to once more step in to attempt to keep his alliance with Cody going;

"If I may say one thing-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", Veronica then took Alejandro's gum and stuck into his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. Alejandro's eyes widened in shock as the gum had a horrible side-effect when it touched the inside of his mouth. What it did to him, was this. It made the hair on his head grow even longer, but it also caused hair to grow on his face, arms, legs, back, chest, and even through his shirt. This happened until he looked like nothing more than a giant tall pile of hair, unable to even speak right due to the hair covering his eyes, mouth, arms, legs and definitely his body. It literally looked like he was nothing but head hair, and both Veronica and Cody were shocked and confused by this.

"Oh yeah!", Chris then said over megaphone, being far away from this location, "I probably should've warned you not to go into the 'W.I.P' section, because that's were all of the unfinished experiments are! But, oh well! Don't worry though, most of the side-effects are only temporary, most of them only last like a day or so."

"Well", Veronica then said as she shoved Alejandro to the side and grabbed Cody by the arm, "Let's go get me the win for this part of the challenge and just move on already.", in response Cody immediately stepped on her foot, "Ow, OW OW OW!", she then then let go of Cody as he immediately ran away and left her jumping and holding her foot in pain, once she stopped she was really angered with him, "YOU LITTLE GEEK!", it was then that Alejandro tried to move, but due to the hair covering his body, he immediately tripped onto the ground.

"As if I'd let you win a challenge!", Cody said to her as he ran away back the way he came, "See ya later, Moronica!", he then even laughed, leaving Veronica angry and growling in response.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "He will PAY for that remark!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Veronica tried to run after Cody, but Alejandro managed to stick his arm out and grab her, making her fall to the ground with his hairy hand grabbing hold of her ankle. Needless to say, this made Veronica even more angry;

"GET OFF OF ME YOU HAIRY OAF!"

"Mmmghf!", was all Alejandro could mumble underneath his temporarily extended hair, he tried to hold Veronica for as long as he could, making sure she didn't win this mini challenge, but eventually Veronica kicked Alejandro in the face, making him let her go. Once free from him, she made a dash for it. Focus then went to Chris, Cody and Noah who were at the exit door on the other end of the inventing room as the exit door slowly closed. Needless to say, once they saw Veronica dashing for it, Cody & Noah gasped and were unhappy while Chris was actually happy about it.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!", both Cody and Noah exclaimed at the same time, but Chris just smiled as Veronica dove and slid along the floor just as the door finally closed. As such, she managed to score a spot in the next mini challenge of the episode. Due to this, Noah and Cody both groaned while Chris just silently smiled at this revelation. Veronica was also happy as she stood up and looked back at the closed door, having left Alejandro to his fate back in the inventing room.

"Well", Chris then commented, "Looks like Alejandro is the one out for this challenge!"

"Yes he is!", Veronica added in, "Thanks to me!"

"As such", Chris then stated as he pulled out a flute, "He gets a brief elimination song, sung by Chef!"

"Why didn't my mom get one?", Cody then asked.

"Because she didn't lose in one of the rooms!", was Chris' blunt response as he then played the flute, which of course the still in-parka and heavily panting & sweating Chef to actually start singing a song;

_**[SONG - "ALEJANDRO'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" BEGINS]** _

Chef - *during the entire song he is panting and sweating trying to just say one single world*, "Ooompa, Loompa, Doopity Dee Doo" *takes break* "I have a perfect puzzle for you!" *pants and sweats*, "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-dee, If you are wise, you'll listen to me!" *struggles again*, "What do you get when you're an evil hot hunk?" *pants more*, "Tricking girls off like they're all a dump punk?" *pants more*, "Where are you at being such a big jerk?" *pants and sweats more* "What do you think will come, of, that?", *pants more* "I don't like the look of it!", *pants and struggles more* "Oompa Loompa, Doopity Dee Da, if you're not Al then you will go far! You will live in happiness too! Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do!" *finally passes out as the song bluntly ends*

_**[SONG - "ALEJANDRO'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" ENDS]** _

Following that, there was a fade-out to when Chris, Veronica, Noah and Cody were all walking down a hallway which was also themed with chocolate. Of course, Cody and Noah were now smugly smirking, knowing full well what room was coming next if Chris was staying faithful to the original film and book this challenge was based on. Their smug smiles got Veronica to look at them angrily, not knowing what they were so happy about;

"What are you two smiling at."

"Oh, nothing.", both Cody and Noah replied in unison with, but this only made Veronica even more suspicious as she turned her attention back the front of herself. It was then that Cody remembered Alejandro's plan and decided to tell it to Noah;

"Noah!", Cody whispered, "Noah! I have a plan!"

"For what?"

"To get rid of Veronica!"

"What is it?"

"We have to make her loose this next challenge, that way, she'll be the one instantly eliminated!"

"Who told you this plan?"

"Um...I came up with it myself, Noah! Heheh."

"No you didn't", Noah replied, "I can tell Alejandro did. Cody, don't trust him."

"Come on, Noah!", Cody replied, "Even if what Veronica said was true, he's not really the most dangerous person in this game anyway. Veronica is! If we get rid of her, we can then get rid of him immediately after! All we have to is let him think we're trusting of him, and then turn on him! Cuz I know he's gonna try to turn me against my mom or you. I don't wanna betray my mom or one of my friends!"

"Well, at least Veronica didn't nearly murder my girlfriend!"

"But she probably would have eventually!", Cody reminded Noah, "Look, I'm saying we let Veronica go at this episode, then get rid of Alejandro right after!"

"Alejandro's too perfect to be let farther", Noah told Cody, "He'll win the next challenge, mark my words. If we let him to go to a non-luck challenge, he will win. I tell you, he is TOO perfect. It's like he has some deal with the devil or something going on."

"Well okay then", Cody replied, "I won't force you. But I'm just saying, I think my plan is pretty darn good."

"It is in theory", Noah replied, "There's just plenty of things you overlooked."

"Maybe you're right.", and it was then that all of them finally reached the nut sorting room. Or, at least what Chris claimed was the nut sorting room. Instead, it was an egg laying room instead. Three giant stymphalian canadian geese were sitting on stands atop of three large chutes, garbage chutes to be precise. The chute had of course, a meeter for 'Good' and 'Bad' on each entrance stand underneath each goose. Naturally, there were tables in the room too, infront of each chute, and stairs leading up to the chutes too. Of course, Chef playing as the Oompa Loompa, was already passed out before he could wrap up one of the golden eggs. Which were just sterile eggs wrapped in golden wrapping paper.

"Alright!", Chris greeted, "So I kind of lied, the nut sorting room, is actually the egg laying room! Haha!"

"The egg laying room?", Veronica replied, "What the hell would a chocolate factory need with an egg laying room?!"

"It doesn't", Chris answered, "Unlike the movie, turns out no goose can really lay eggs with chocolate in them or anything that looks like that, so Hershey just kinda wraps up whatever eggs are sterile and wraps those up in golden wrapping paper", Chris then laughed a bit, "So yeah. Point is, these guys you might remember from back in Season One and Two! Now, here's the mini challenge! You guys will try to climb in and grab an egg that isn't sterile! Most of the eggs they lay are sterile, are 'Good' Egg's, while you must get a 'Bad' egg."

"How is laying an egg that isn't going hatch considered Good compared to one that is going to hatch?"

"I don't know!", Chris answered, "It just is! Okay? In this factory, it is just is!"

"Plus", Noah then added in, "This mini challenge makes absolutely no sense."

"FINE! New Challenge, fully luck based though! You must grab an egg once a goose lays it, and place it on the meeter thingy. If it is a good egg, you move on. If it's a bad egg, you will be sucked down the egg chute where all of the other unhatched but fertile eggs fall into!"

"Why isn't a garbage chute?"

"I didn't make this freakin' factory!", Chris angrily said, losing his patience, "But if I did, that's totally what I would've made the chute lead into!", the geese ontop all gave him angry glares for that remark. "Now, just do the challenge!", and then Cody, Veronica and Noah all immediately went to the chutes. Veronica bluntly shoved Cody out of her way just to steal the chute he was going to use, making Cody take the one to the left of her rather than the middle one. Once they all picked out their chutes, Chris counted to three with his fingers, and then, the eggs were layed. Veronica, Noah and Cody all caught their eggs perfectly, though they were all somewhat disgusted by this, as these were just freshly layed eggs. "Alright! Now, place them down on the measure things and see what you ended up with!", and it was then that Cody was the first person to put his egg down, and of course, it judged the egg as 'good' with a ding. This made Cody happy;

"Sweet!", Cody replied, "I got a chance to win this!"

"Are you kidding me?!", Veronica angrily snapped, "That is rigged!"

"If your auntie rigged it", Noah explained to her, "Then wouldn't you be safe too?", he then put his egg down, only for it to be deemed as 'good' rather than 'bad' like he expected, Veronica once more gasped, now she was scared to put her's down. "Wow.", Noah commented, "Guess she didn't manage to rig the challenge."

"I'm not going to place my egg down!", Veronica then bluntly told Chris, "It's going to be bad! I know it is! And I am NOT going down the chute!"

"It's fully randomized Veronica", Chris explained to her, "If it is, then so be it. If it isn't, then you get to move on to the next part of this big challenge AND get an advantage in the next episode, where you'll be in the Final Four! Plus...Cody's gonna be in the next part of the challenge! Do you really want to lose this challenge to him?"

"UGH!", Veronica then groaned, looking over at Cody and then at the chute, "FINE!", and then she placed her egg down on the meter to be judged. However, as one might expect, it was judged as 'bad' rather than 'good'. As such, the chute was opened and a large sucking wind sucked Veronica into the chute, sending her and her egg down to where all of the fertile eggs were, making her "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream as she fell down the chute. Cody and Noah both smiled as this happen, Cody having a much happier smile than Noah of course.

"Well", Chris said with a smile, "Guess she was right.", it was then whoever, that Cody and Noah both realized something, and looked back to eachother with wide-eyes and unhappy faces. "And that means, Cody and Noah will be competing with eachother, no, AGAINST eachother to be in the Final Four!", both Cody and Noah were not very happy at that revelation. "But first, Veronica's oompa loompa song!", and then Chris played his flute again, prompting the still panting and sweating Chef to begin the next oompa loompa song of the episode;

**_[SONG - "VERONICA'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" BEGINS]_ **

Chef - *is still panting, sweating and struggling to speak* "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do!" *pants more* "I have another puzzle for you!" *brushes sweating forehead* "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-da-dee" *struggles to continue* "If you are wise, you'll listen to me! Who do you blame when your kid is a brat? Pampered and spoiled like a siamese cat!" *struggles more* "Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame!" *struggles more* "You know exactly who's to blame! The Mother", *struggles*, "and the Father!", *struggles even more* "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-da! If you're not Veronica, then you will go far! Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do!" *passes out as soon as the song ends*

_**[SONG - "VERONICA'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" ENDS]** _

Following that song, the focus went directly to when the next mini-challenge began. As such, this meant they were all in the television room, the elevator scene having been completely skipped. Of course, as Chris stood infront of Cody and Noah in a circular white room with a large mysterious machine behind them all, a small white stage in the center of the room, and a television screen far behind him, he began explaining all of this mini-challenge;

"Welcome, to the T.V. room! Where the Final Challenge, and grand mini final showdown between Cody and Noah will take place! Whoever wins this one, will be in the Final Four AND get a free reward infront of the other three! The one who loses, gets INSTANT elimination! No ceremony, no being kicked off the plane, IMMEDIATE elimination!", Cody was then worried, while Noah was just uncaring about the entire situation, "Now here is the deal! In homage to the final elimination from both films AND the book, this is going to be a challenge were both Cody and Noah will be zapped into the teleivision set over there! Once inside and tiny, they will have to climb up the massive chocolate bar in that monkey scene from whatever movie that's from, which includes battling the monkeys too, and once at the top, grab the Micheal Jackson token from last season and the Amazon challenge! It will bring them back to the outside world and to normal size! Whoever touches the token FIRST will automatically win the challenge! So, ready?!"

"Uhhhh", Noah then opened his mouth to speak, but Chris pressed the button and put on his sunglasses anyway,

"NO TIME!", and then with the press of the handheld button, Cody and Noah were both zapped by the large machine, separated into molecules, then put into the machine before being placed into the television movie. It was a strange desert or cliffside scene with a big group of chimpanzees screaming and moving around a massive chocolate bar. Needless to say, both Cody and Noah were scared upon seeing where they were;

"These aren't monkeys!", Noah exclaimed in fear, "These are Chimpanzees!"

"It doesn't matter Noah!", Cody said as he immediately dashed for the giant chocolate bar, and also as the chimpanzees began closing in on both of the worried boys, "Let's just get out of here!", Noah without any argument followed suite.

"You know we're not on the same team, right?"

"Yeah, but we're still friends!", Cody replied, "We're only competing on who touches the token first!"

"Good point!", and it wasn't long before, being chased by chimpanzees the entire way, that both of them got to the bar, and even Noah found the strength to follow Cody, though they quickly moved so that could be on separate sides. Both of them, being filled with fear of the chimps, gripped so hard on the large chocolate bar, that they went through the covering and dug their fingers right into the chocolate. That however, made it a bit harder for Cody to actually focus, as his mouth was watering once he saw the chocolate.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "It was hard to control myself in this challenge once I saw the chocolate underneath that cover! But then, I started thinking about two things. One, was Heather, Duncan and Justin. Then, was the fact Veronica will beat me again if I don't win this challenge! So, I did what I had to. I imagined the chocolate as my mom's face when she doesn't have her makeup on." *He then looked at the camera with nervous smile* "I hope that doesn't offend you, mom."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cody was shown shuddering, at the imagery he just imagined in the place of the , that still helped him climb up. He also noticed that when he climbed, some of the chocolate actually fell down towards the chimps trying to climb up to him. When he did, he smiled and made sure each climb he made sent more down to them, as the chimps immediately stopped climbing to eat the chocolate, and soon enough, when one got to where Cody's hands made holes at, instead of climbing further, it ate the chocolate instead.

"Sweet!", was all Cody said as he continued climbing for the top. Things were not as easy for Noah though, who wasn't sending as much chocolate down at the chimps, which were as such, climbing right after him. Due to this, Noah was needless to say, terrified.

"Does life seriously hate me even literally on television!", Noah then however smiled, as he was actually the first one to lay a hand on the top edge of the bar, however, one of the chimps immediately grabbed his ankle, and made it's loud screams at him, this freaked Noah out enough to, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", shriek like he was a girl and then proceed to desperately try to shake the chimp off of himself while it climbed higher up his body, trying to get at his face. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!", while Noah was busy trying to get the chimp off of himself as it was now on his torso, Cody was able to get to the top too. Since Cody had been busy distracting the chimps, he didn't have any jump onto him. As such, he was easily able to happily smile as he looked at the token.

"Even SWEETER!", Cody exclaimed happily, immediately grabbing the token. At that moment, Noah was trying with one hand to pry the angry and shrieking chimp from clawing his face, when both of them looked at Cody. The token was actually making him fade into static as it was bringing him back to the outside world. Noah immediately realized this would mean;

"I am not staying here!", and Noah then stopped trying to pry the chimp off of himself and immediately grabbed hold of Cody's ankle before too much time had passed. Thanks to this, he and the chimp both turned into static as they all were turned into molecules and then teleported back into the main room, and also turned back into normal size. Once looking around it's surroundings and what just happened, the shocked and afraid chimp just ran off while Chris walked up to Cody and Noah with a smile on his face.

"CODY WINS THE CHALLENGE!", he announced, holding up Cody's hand which had the token in it, "Which means, Noah, you're out!"

"Thank...god", was all Noah said as he let himself go unconscious for the time being.

"I won?!", Cody said excitedly, "I won the challenge?!"

"Yes Cody!", Chris replied, "And this time, not by luck! Which means you earned yourself a free spot in the final four, get to pick someone to go to first class with you, AND get a free reward infront of your fellow final fourists!"

"SWEET!"

"As for you, Noah.", Chris said as Noah just then got up again, but was still on the floor, "You get left behind here at the factory while the rest of us take off! Since you're out of the game now, I'm not legally required to bring you with those that are just to make sure you have a 'safe' landing. Besides, I don't want to bring someone on the plane just to kick 'em off! It's boring and pointless!", Noah just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked at Chris with a frown,

"So you are just bluntly gonna leave me here?", Noah then asked.

"Did you not hear what I just said?", Chris responded with, "Yes, I am just leaving you here!"

"For real!"

"Yeah, for real!"

"With a chimpanzee on the loose?"

"Yes with a Chimpanzee anymore!", Chris then explained, "You are no longer a contestant in this season anymore, and as such, I am no longer required to ensure your safety...which I never really did any way so...yeah."

"So you are going to leave an innocent pedestrian alone in a chocolate factory in the United States with a loose chimpanzee?"

"Pretty much."

"Even though that pedestrian is a teenager?", after Noah said that, Chris really started to lose his patience;

"Listen", the now somewhat annoyed Chris replied, "Yes! I! Am! So just zip it and deal with it, Noah! Before I change my mind and give you a second challenge or something."

"Fine", Noah then said, "I'll deal with my instant and sudden elimination AND being left here with a loose chimpanzee."

"Finally!", Chris then got happy again as he then turned his attention back to Cody who was happily gazing at the token that just got him to win the challenge of this episode, "Alright Cody, let's go." and then Chris began pushing Cody towards the glass elevator, with Cody happily looking at his token while doing so. "We got a time limit here and this episode's felt pretty darn long!", and then Chris and Cody got into the glass elevator together and soon enough Chris pressed the 'up' button. This sent him and Cody in the the elevator up into the sky, where they ended up perfectly landing in the plane's cargo hold, the plane then flying off without Noah. As such, things immediately went to everyone in the Drop of Shame room, which meant Alejandro who was now fully back to normal, Blaineley, Cody and Veronica while Chris stood infront of them and beside a completely passed out and exhausted Chef. "Alright! So two things are going to happen here! One, Cody is going to get his reward! Two, Cody is going to pick someone to go to first class with him! Now, Cody. Take the wooden hammer right here", he then held out a wooden hammer and Cody walked up and grabbed it, "And use it to smash open one of these large apples! They will be your reward for winning this challenge! The others, will be tossed out the plane!", obviously, there were four large apples for Cody to break open, "Then, pick someone to go to first class with you out of your fellow final four members!"

"Got it!", and then Cody took the hammer and walked to the apple closest to him, and then pulled back his hammer. It almost fell to the floor as he really had to pull himself and it back, but he still got it. He still managed to swing the hammer down and crack the apple open. Much to his pleasure, inside the apple was a large amount of candy filling up almost the entire apple itself. Cody immediately got to his knees, took out his backpack, and started cramming scoops of candy into it, "Hehehehehehe!" he even laughed as he did so."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "I now remember where sugar's been after I stopped eating it. And why I stopped eating it too." *she then laughs* "But it was very adorable just a few years ago."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went back to Chris as two interns came in and pushed the other apples off of the plane only to fall out with them and as the door was then closed. Chris looked to Cody who was still packing candy into his backpack. He also looked over to Blaineley, Alejandro and Veronica aswell, and then back at Cody.

"Well, Cody.", Chris then said to him, "Who's gonna be rockin' first class with you?", Cody then had his eyes wide with surprise, as now he once more faced the great pressure of picking someone for this, and he turned to Blaineley who was eagerly smiling at being picked again, Alejandro who just had that smug expression to his face and Veronica who had an angry scowl at him, "Who's it gonna be? Blaineley? Alejandro? Or, though I doubt it, Veronica?"

"Uhhhhhh", Cody then really thought hard about this, but, it didn't stop him from struggling. Seeing all three of them looking at him like that, and under the pressure that one of them was his own mother, he really thought about what would benefit him in the long-run.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I really wanted to take my mom again because she might be angry if I didn't, but, I also want Alejandro to at least think that I trust him. So...it was hard...but in the end..."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alejandro!", Cody finally said. Those words made Veronica and Blaineley both gasp, Blaineley angrily scowl at Alejandro, and Alejandro once more have a smug look to his face and also a raised eyebrow, "I pick Alejandro to stay in first class with me!"

"What?!", Blaineley angrily exclaimed, "Alejandro?! But, but why?! Have you forgotten that I am your mother?!"

"I haven't forgotten mom", Cody replied, "It's just...I...I didn't wanna pick the same person twice."

"UGH!", Blaineley folded her arms and then looked away from Cody in anger, "Fine! Pick Alejandro! Fine!", Cody then looked on with a worried expression, while Alejandro instead grew a more scheming expression.

"Wow!", Chris said with a slight laugh, "Did not expect that coming! But now", he then took out the flute, "Just cuz, well, to honour Noah.", he then played the flute. Chef growled, but still got up and once more sang the final oompa loompa song of the episode;

_**[SONG - "NOAH'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" BEGINS]** _

Chef - *This time is not panting or sweating as much* "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do! I have another puzzle for you! Oompa Loompa doom-pa-da-dee! If you are wise you'll listen to me!" *he then starts struggling to do a tap dance after Chris does motions for it* "What do you get from being a cynic? A lack of sane friends and a chimpanzee! Why don't you try being more bubbly? Or can you just not bear to last? You'll get no... you'll get no... you'll get no elimination" *silent song as he does one last tap-dance* "Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-da! If you're not Noah, you will go far! You live in happiness too! Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do!"

**_[SONG - "NOAH'S OOMPA LOOMPA SONG" ENDS]_ **

"What?", Chris then complained, "No passing out?", Chef growled at him in response, "Come on man, you've done it like all the time so far! Be authentic! At least pretend too!"

"Fine!", and then Chef pretended passing out just for the sake of doing it. Only then did Chris, who was all of a sudden dressed normally again, clap in response to the song.

"Bravo, Chef!", Chris replied, "Bravo. Wow. Can't believe we just had like what, four songs in one episode! That's gotta be a record!"

"I like how you only did the old ones", Cody then commented, "So you think that one is better?"

"Heck no!", Chris replied, making everyone except Alejandro who doesn't watch movies gasp, "That movie's too old! The new one is much better and even looks a heck of a lot more interesting! It's that if we had Chef sing the new songs, we'd overrun the time limit!"

"So it wasn't to give a tribute to a wonderful and classic old film?", Cody then asked.

"Nope!"

"Damn", Blaineley said in response, "You really have no taste, McLean."

"Seriously", Veronica then added in.

"Just gonna ignore you three!", Chris then put his hand out to them, showing he wasn't listening to them, "Well, with that, I suppose this is indeed a wrap, and boy what a surprising episode this has been! We now have our final four! Things are getting tension filled!", he then walked back to the cockpit where Dr. Pennywise was in the pilot seat of. This of course, left both Veronica and Blaineley both angrily scowling at Alejandro and Cody as they walked into First Class while the two women had to stay in economic class instead.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "I am all for Alejandro staying on this show, he's causing SO much drama after all, but I am NOT for him messing with the heart of my child! The good thing for me is that becoming a ratings booster on this show will garuntee at least a somewhat bigger fanbase!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I'll show those two someone who doesn't win any challenges! I WILL be winning the next challenge! Mark my words, Cody and Alejandro, I WILL WIN THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Ooooooh!", Chris then said in a mocking tone as he sat next to Pennywise in the cockpit, "Look's like the girls aren't too happy about being the losers!", Pennywise then let out a slight laugh,"But, they are just two people in the Final Four! What about Cody and Alejandro? Well, we'll see about them next time! What about all of them? Which one of them will be eliminated and leave it at just three? Will anyone leave next episode? What will even happen next episode? I don't know yet, but you will! Here, next time, on, TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and with that the episode faded out to the credits, meaning that it was over. At least, until the next episode.

**[NOAH'S "DROP OF SHAME" BEGINS]**

*Noah is shown walking through the inventing room of the factory, which is now completely dark due to nobody being there, and is actually somewhat scared*

Noah - "Okay, I've made it back here...just gotta make it through this maze and hopefully find the exit of this factory place." *he suddenly here's the sounds of a chimpanzee and nearly panics* "Oh no." *he hears the sounds again* "Oh god no." *he then "EEEEEEEEEK!"s and makes a girly run for it* *He runs passed various machines, giant candy themed statues, things that seem useless to most people, blueprints of what looks to be a weapon of mass destruction, and then finally trips over a pebble that was there for no reason. Upon finally regaining himself and looking up, he is relieved to see the door to the place* "Oh thank you god!", *he then quickly opened it, only when he did, he heard the sounds of a chimp, scared, he looks behind him, but then the chimp taps on his leg, revealing itself to be infront of him instead* "Oh...crap." *were his last words before the chimp then tackled him to the ground*

*the sounds of Noah wrestling with the chimpanzee, being beaten up, punched, kicked, slapped, kicked more, clawed at, possibly even bitten and scratched could all be heard, but eventually the sounds of footsteeps could be heard until finally several policemen arrive on the scene and shoot tranquilizer darts at the chimpanzee, which of course, makes Noah happy as it was just about to bite him on the face*

Noah - "Oh thank goodness, finally some police!"

Policeman 1 - "What are you doing here boy?"

Noah - "I was on a show, they brought me here."

Policeman 2 - "A likely story." *whispers to other officer* "Cuff him."

Noah - "What?! But what law did I break!"

Policeman 1 - "For one." *is cuffing Noah* "Animal Abuse for fighting with that chimp! For second, lying to a police officer! For three", *searches Noah's pocket and takes out his driver's license* "Illegal border crossing! Yeah, you're goin downtown."

Noah - "What?! You've gotta be kidding me! I'm telling the truth! And plus, that was self defense!"

Policeman 2 - "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court." *the two then drag Noah off to their police car parked outside, and just leave the chimp there, tranquilized at the scene*

**[NOAH'S "DROP OF SHAME" ABRUPTLY ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada) *Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/U.K.)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_*Merge, Blaineley debuts*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada)_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_

_Episode 21 - Noah (Pennsylvania, USA)_


	22. Rapa Phooey!

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris this time said completely over footage of the previous episode, "Hershey, Pennsylvania, USA! Where we had our first and probably will be only, Willy Wonka challenge! Our Final Five was put through by far the sweetest challenge yet, with Blaineley being kicked back to the plane first due to her cheating ways, Alejandro being defeated in the inventing room by Veronica, and then Veronica being defeated by pure luck! This left the final mini challenge down to just Cody and Noah competing for that old M.J. token! In the end, due to Noah not thinking to distract the chimpanzees, Cody ended up winning and sending Noah home due to it being an instant elimination challenge! When asked who he wanted to go to First Class with though, rather than his mother Blaineley, Cody picked the now exposed villain Alejandro, shocking everyone!", it was then that Chris was shown in his personal quarters, walking over to his hot tub, "Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be...in my hot tub?", he then saw that Blaineley, in her red bikini, was in his hot tub just relaxing around, "The tub is for hosts only!"

"I'm a host!", Blaineley smugly said back to him, "Watch!", and then she finished off the recap with, "Lights, Fights and a whole lot of awesome sights! All hear on Total Drama-"

"Okay!", an annoyed Chris then said to her, "Outta my tub!", and it was only then that the intro sequence of the episode then started, which of course was immediately followed by a commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This is actually a PSA, once more with Sonic in a very wealthy house looking room sipping tea while sitting on a chair before finally noticing the camera and speaking*

Sonic - "Kids, I'm here this time to talk to you about drugs. Drugs, are bad. That's all you kids ever here practically, but do you REALLY know what drugs are? Do you know what it makes you look like? No! Teenagers do! So this, people, is what a crack whore looks like!" *he then shows a picture of a woman with horribly messed up hair and skin, horribly put on eyeshadow and lipstick, and prostitute like clothing* "This is what someone looks like, when they are on crack! Do you wanna look like that? No? Well good!" *picture is pushed away* "Now how do you say no to drugs? Well kids, saying no just isn't enough if you just do that, so instead, you just run away, purchase a gun, and shoot those peers of yours selling you the stuff! Ya got me? Good, kids! Good!"

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that Commercial/PSA, things went straight back to the plane, where Alejandro and Cody were both enjoying First Class together. Cody was enjoying his feast of candy apples, lolipops, and various general chocolates and candies that he won from the last episode like he was animal eating up it's fresh kill, while Alejandro watched with slight disgust and surprise. It was only after a few seconds of this, that Alejandro began speaking with Cody, mostly of course, about the reasons he was the one Cody picked to be in First Class;

"So, Cody", Alejandro began with, "I must admit, I am a very interesting choice, compared to your own mother."

"Al", Cody said as he finished off a lolipop, "If you're trying to get me to reveal that I'm like, secretly against you or something, don't!", Alejandro then really became suspicious, "I mean, be honest, am I really the type to hide something from someone like you?"

"I guess you have a point", Alejandro said, though he was lying through his teeth, "I guess you have a point indeed."

"You really think I do?"

"Yes, I do", the still lying Alejandro said,"But either way, I really must commend you for defeating Noah in the last challenge. I honestly did not expect you to do that, even with Noah's famed lazyness."

"Why is everyone so shocked by me winning?"

"It's better I not answer that."

"Well anyway", Cody then said, "I must admit, I think it's surprising that you've made it this far.", he then gulped down plenty more candies, "I mean, after Veronica exposed you AND cheated Heather and Tyler off."

"The last challenge was luck based", Alejandro reminded Cody of, "That was how I made it this far."

"Yeah that is true", Cody said as he continued to munch on the candies directly from the tray, "So, do you really think you'll make it much farther?"

"I wouldn't like to say that."

"Okay then.", both of them then looked away from eachother with both suspicous and not-so-happy looks to their faces. Needless to say, neither was actually happy about being in First Class together;

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I know Cody is up to something. His questions were, suspicious. But I am not worried about him at this point. I have his mother and his cousin to worry about. I'm in the Final Four with three people all related to eachother. Sierra mentioned Blaineley is a former therapist in her pre-merge rantings about her, so it's only a matter of time."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "It's amazing really. Alejandro thinks I'm the weakest person here! I know it! Little do he and Veronica know how big of a sneaky bastard nerds and geeks can really be.", *he then winks at the camera*

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, things went directly to the economic class, where Blaineley and Veronica were both seated next to eachother, with Blaineley still being quite angry about not being in First Class and Veronica of course, bitter about Cody and Alejandro both being still in the game. Though the two both had a deathly silence between eachother, eventually the silence was broken by of course, Veronica;

"You know auntie Blaineley", Veronica said to him, "Are you really sure that Cody still loves you? I mean, he didn't pick you for First Class."

"Veronica", Blaineley bluntly told her, "I used to be a therapist. I know my son still loves me."

"Well I just saying."

"Yeah, I know", Blaineley replied, "But listen, Veronica. Me and you need to team up more closely and officially if we want to see First Class again."

"I know", Veronica furtherly added in, "I'm sick and tired of being stuck in economic class. I have been here every challenge so far! It's practically unfair! I haven't won a single challenge since the merge!"

"Well obviously I'm not going to guarantee that you will be winning the challenge", Blaineley then said to her, "But I can garuntee that one of us will be!"

"How?", Veronica responded with, "There's no way Chef will still let us cheat with him involved, so there's no way for us to win any more challenges!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure.", Blaineley then said, "I'm a very pursuasive woman, and I know human psychology. How else do you think most of my gossip predictions are hardly ever wrong?"

"Oh Auntie Blaineley, I love you so much."

"I know Veronica", Blaineley said with a happy smile, "I know."

"So", Veronica then continued, "Shall we get rid of Alejandro tonight at the elimination ceremony?"

"Well, while he is hot, he is also a recently exposed Villain, and taking him down would definitely boost my fanbase size", Blaineley said back as she pondered over the options, "And since you are my niece, of course I will get rid of him with you."

"Excellent."

"But, don't you want Cody off more than anything?"

"Of course I do!", Veronica replied, "If I vote off Cody and you vote off Alejandro, they will have a tiebreaker."

"But, wouldn't Cody lose in that?", Blaineley then got a bit worried, "I know you two don't get along, but-"

"Don't worry, Auntie Blaineley!", Veronica then said happily, "If you are really bothered by it, I will focus on Alejandro instead!", it was then of course, cameras revealed Veronica to be crossing her fingers behind her back. Blaineley raised an eyebrow and didn't actually believe what Veronica just said, but she just put on a fake smile to at least pretend like she did.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Having two of my family members competing with me in this game is so working for me! All I need to do is get Veronica and Cody to stop hating eachother for a second...oh wait...that's what made me quit being a therapist." *looks to the camera now a bit worried*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went straight to the cockpit where both Pennywise and Chef were driving, with Chris in his pilot suit just then finally entering the room. Not only did he enter, but he was also for some odd reason upset as he did so. However, he did explain why he was upset shortly after entering the room, of course;

"MAN!", Chris complained, "This Final Four is BORING! We should have never let Blaineley come onto the show! She's not helping the ratings much at all!"

"Well what the hell did you expect?", Chef said back to him, "She's related to two of the other contestants! O'course this Final Four would be borin'!"

"We need to find a way to make things interesting again!", Chris then said, "What's the next location the producers planned for us?"

"Brazil", Chef replied, "We're doin' that soccer challenge."

"We already did that in South Africa!", Chris answered back with, "Man, you know what, screw what the producers thing is interesting! Hand me that wheel, I'M driving this plane now!", Chris then immediately grabbed Chef's steering wheel, making both Chef and Pennywise start to panic, "We're heading to MY location idea!"

"Dude, get off mah wheel!", Chef exclaimed as he then tried to fight for the steering wheel against Chris, "I'm drivin' a plane not a car here!"

"I say we drive to MY location idea!", and Pennywise then jumped in and joined in the fight over the plane's pilot aswell. This as one might expect, made the Total Drama Jumbo Jet start twirling, swerving, spinning and overall just going in directions that no doubt caused the Final Four to have quite the bumpy ride on their way to the next location.

"Come on, dude!", Chris then complained, "It's my plane, ya know!"

"I'm the designated pilot!", Chef then added in.

"I'm the medical professional!", Dr. Pennywise then also added in, and then the two's style of fighting then switched over to a three-way slapfight as the plane then finally reached the location; Easter Island (also called Rapa Nui) which is considered part of the South American nation of Chile.

"Oh no! AHHH!", was what Chris screamed as the plane almost crashed into a moai statue, though the plane's wing still hit it and knocked it down. The plane did of course, land on the island soon after that. Soon enough, Veronica and Alejandro were then shown walking up to the fallen moai statue with blank expressions, though Alejandro did make one comment;

"Another piece of world heritage destroyed."

"That's not the only piece of chiseled rock that's going to be destroyed today", Veronica then scowled at Alejandro, who of course had to make a comeback response to that;

"Chiseled you say?", he smugly said, "I-"

"I was talking about Cody!", Veronica replied to him, looking away from him arrogantly, "Good lord you are arrogant."

"Like you should talk", was all Alejandro mumbled under his breath while looking away from Veronica with an angry look to his face. It was then though that Cody himself, still eating his candy prize and even holding the rest in a basket, ran up to the two;

"Al!", he said happily while putting a bar of taffy in his face, "You have got to try this taffy!"

"Alejandro!", Alejandro corrected, pushing Cody's arm away from him to get the taffy out of his face, "And I'm not hungry."

"That's the beauty of candy!", Cody said, his voice extremely hyped up due to candy, "No hunger required! Heheh! Gobsmackers,jelly roaches, sour ears!", he then took some of those said candies and started to eat some while Alejandro and Veronica just looked on with somewhat confused faces on, and also as Blaineley walked up to them aswell.

"Well it looks like someone's been enjoying their prize", Blaineley said as he then gave Cody a nice big mother-son hug, with him still eating candy, "How has my wonderful candy-coated prince been in First Class?", she then happily gasped, "Oh my! Is that a growth spurt I see, it looks like you've gotten taller!"

"Really?", Cody said as he swallowed and looked at his mom, his mouth heavily covered in candy remains, "You really think so."

"I'm your mother, so I know so!", Blaineley proudly stated, "Oh and wipe your face sweetie, you shouldn't be so dirty on live television.", she then took out a napkin and proceeded to wipe his face of the candy for him, "Oh and we simply have got to get you a haircut and a pedicure after this season is over with.", of course, Cody just kept eating more and more of his candy as they talked.

"Awwww!", Veronica then said mockingly, "Isn't that cute? Cody is such a cute little momma's boy, isn't he?", Cody of course was immediately offended by that.

"Shut up Veronica!", Cody snapped back, "You know you wish your mom treated me like this!", Blaineley couldn't help but actually snicker a bit at that remark, but got worried once it was shown to make Veronica get angry;

"Well at least my dad treats me like that!", Veronica then said, "Your dad doesn't even love you enough to stay married to your mom!"

"Leave that out of this!"

"Can't change what I already said!", Veronica replied, "And I wouldn't want to anyway."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Just to clarify, me and my husband did not divorce because of Cody! We divorced because we just didn't get along anymore! That, and Paul was tired of being Veronica's uncle. Now with that out of the way, I must admit that I am super happy of being in the Final Four! This will definitely boost my fanbase, as people always tend to remember the people in the end of the game the most! Not only am I here, but my very own baby boy has made it here too, and so has my very own niece! I always knew my family was meant to be famous!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right over to a beach on the island where there were dozens more moai statue heads and also the sound of seagulls and other birds making their various sounds. However, the actual focus was on the Final Four. Blaineley, Cody, Alejandro and Veronica all exhausted from the heat on this island, but also because of the fact they had just had to traverse the beach and also walk up a good bit of steps just to finally get to where Chris, Chef and all were. By this time, Cody had fully emptied out his candy basket, and it was also just as they finally ran into Chris, who was dressed in Rapa Nui tribal-wear. A feathered tribal hat, no shirt at all, a loin-cloth thankfully just hiding his groin, and a fur legging with sandals. He also had white facepaint along his chest and (face) cheeks. He even had a necklace with a crescent shaped bone on his neck.

"Ei 'o Rana!" Chris then greeted them with;

"GAH!", was the response of all the Final Four at what they saw;

"Wow, Chris", Blaineley then said with a slight laugh, "You really have gone for a 'Retro' look this time."

"And welcome to Easter Island!", Chris said, ignoring Blaineley's comment and introducing the location, "A.k.a Rapa Nui! The place is old! These dudes were carved so long ago, no-one even remembers why any more! Ten bucks says it started as a dare!", Veronica made the instant response of;

"Twenty bucks says get ON with it!"

"Yeah", Chris then finally began explaining the challenge, as Cody found one last bit of chocolate candy in his basket and began to eat it, "Today, you our Final Four, are going on a highly traditional Easter Island egg hunt!", Cody's eyes then widened and he became excited once more, excited and happy;

"For chocolate easter eggs?!"

"Uh, no", Chris then bluntly told him, "I'm talking the oldschool kinda eggs, ya know? The ones that come from birds. Those flying things with feathers and talons with vicious kill you in seconds beaks?", the Final Four then all got worried and some even gasped, all of them suddenly scared of this challenge already and it hadn't even started yet, "Speaking of which!", Chris then bent over, causing one of the camera people to literally run away and puke somewhere, and pulled out four feathered hats in the colours of green, purple, blue and red, "Traditional Rapa Nui head-dresses!", he then tossed one to each of the Final Four, "Wear 'em with pride, chickens!", Veronica caught the red hat, Alejandro caught the blue one, Cody caught the purple one, and Blaineley caught the green one, and then focus immediately shifted to Chris leading Veronica, Cody, Alejandro and Blaineley through a large group large carved rocks while he explained the rest of the challenge to them, "Hidden in these carved heads are a bunch of coloured eggs that match the colour of these, head things."

"Wow", Blaineley sarcastically commented, "You really do your research."

"The challenge", Chris bluntly ignored Blaineley, "To find three eggs, in your colour! Then, make a break for the massive underground caven system and book in at the highest point of the island! Reach the top with your eggs to reach the second of today's challenge."

"What happens if we drop an egg?", Veronica then questioned.

"You'll have to come back all the way here for a replacement!", Chris clarified, but then Alejandro raised a hand, but Chris quickly answered the question, "And no! You can not take a back-up egg!", Alejandro was disappointed to hear that, "First to the top gets a BIG advantage in part two! Now, scramble!", and it was then that the Final Four quickly spread out for their egg hunt. Blaineley and Alejandro soon ran up to two of the large statues around them and of course, Alejandro noticed something odd about them;

"These look", he began, "Disturbingly familiar.", it was then Blaineley that noticed they were two large carved statues of Justin and Lindsay's heads, and then noticed carved statue heads of Duncan, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Beth, Gwen, Sierra, Heather, Tyler and Noah;

"It's everyone who's lost so far.", Blaineley then pointed out. And then the climbing began. Alejandro immediately began climbing up Lindsay's statue, while Blaineley (who was also gushing over Justin, was climbing up that boy's carved out head. Alejandro began checking out the Lindsay statue's ear, while Blaineley of course, actually had to climb up to Justin's eyes, where Blaineley soon saw in the middle of Justin's left eye, a blue egg. Needless to say, when Blaineley picked it up, she got a scheming look to her face.

"Blue is my colour!", Alejandro said with a happy tone of voice while he was hanging off of one of Lindsay's statue's ears, "Thank you, Blaineley! You are so kind to-"

"Oh is it really?", Blaineley then purposely dropped the egg to the ground where it then cracked, "Ooops! Sorry, my hands slipped! Oh if only my hands weren't slippery like an eel!"

"I will keep that in mind when I locate one of YOUR eggs.", was all Alejandro said as focus went straight over to Veronica who was checking out Heather's statue, and of course Veronica had to insult Heather while she searched the statue for her egg;

"Wow", Veronica commented, "It's almost a perfect match of her! The resemblance is seriously uncanny! This statue truly captures Heather's second-fiddle to me quality and also her wannabe-ness just perfectly! All it needs is a little sign of her being nothing more than my personal servant!", both Cody and Alejandro glared at her angrily for those insults towards Heather, "Now, Heather, let's see if you still live up to that last one now!", Veronica then searched the statue's ear, only to cause the statue to drop the red/pink egg instead from it's ponytail, Veronica did not manage to catch it in time though and the egg cracked the ground, "UGH! I knew she was useless!", Alejandro and Cody then let out small laughs at seeing Veronica's misfortune.

"Hopefully I won't have to say the same for Lindsay", Alejandro said as he searched through the ear of the Lindsay statue, "Oh, wait!", he then thought he felt something, "Is that?", he then realized it was nothing, and was not surprised at all, "Nope. Just air.", it was then that Cody was shown walking up to Duncan's statue head, and actually was looking up to it with slight admiration'

"I gotta say Duncan", Cody said to the statue, "Thanks for teaching me how to be tough! I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you! Heheh.", Cody then pondered where the egg would be on the Duncan statue, and with a bit of thinking he realized what he had to do, and following in the role of Duncan teaching him to be tougher he actually kicked the bottom of the statue. This caused his first egg to fall from Duncan's nose. Of course, Cody jumped to catch it, and managed to catch just in time. He was very happy about that and even said, "Sweet." in response to it before he then put the egg in his basket. Focus then went back to Blaineley who was busy climbing up the Sadie statue. It was clearly making Blaineley struggle to do;

"Oh god", Blaineley said, taking a brief break to catch her breath, "Oh god I am definitely too old for this shit. Ugh", she then caught her breathe and examined the Sadie head, "Well, let's see. Where would an egg be hiding in a statue of Sadie?", after a few good seconds of pondering, she finally came up with an idea. She searched the ear of the Sadie statue and soon enough felt something, "That's it, come to momma now!", she then took out her first egg for herself and grinned happily once she did so. It didn't take much longer though for her to then discover that she had no place to really place the egg for safekeeping. "Now, where to put this.", after further few seconds of thinking, she then just shrugged and put the egg into her bra for safekeeping instead. After that, she was then shown climbing up to the Tyler statue. It didn't take her very long at all to then find an egg hiding in the 'hair' of the Tyler statue, "Wow!", Blaineley commented as she took out her second egg, but then noticed one that was Cody's colour too and picked that one, "What do ya know! Tyler was a much better husband than my real first husband was! Hahaha.", Blaineley then stuffed her second egg into her bra for it's safekeeping before then running off to Cody who was just starting to climb up another statue himself. He turned to look at his mom, "Hi Baby.", and then Blaineley gently dropped Cody's second egg into his basket.

"Really?", Cody replied, walking over to his mother, "Thanks, mom!"

"Of course!", Blaineley happily said to her son, "I'm your mother, after all!", she then pinched/rubbed Cody's cheek, "Anything to help my sugar-coated candy prince make mommy even more proud! But I'm only helping you with this one, make me proud and win this for yourself, sweetums!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - *rubbing his cheek* "I know my mom is acting like, all super lovey dovey all of a sudden for some reason, but I guarantee you she isn't like that when we're actually at home. Normally me and her don't really spend much time together much at all. She's probably just trying to get me to pick her for First Class if I win this. But of course I still love her! She's my mom! Heheh. Did I mention it's still very awkward having my mom be in the competition with me?"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Okay maybe I am at fault for babying Cody to get things I want from him. Giving him Candy whenever he cried when he was a baby, giving him everything he asked for when he asked for it, but he still turned out nice, right? It suits his cute little candy obsession! That said, I admit, I am trying to make sure he picks me for First Class this time around if he wins. These kind of tactics worked when he was a kid, after all."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Blaineley was then shown climbing up the Bridgette head, and of course, she let out a bit of a laugh and also made her own little sets of comments towards Bridgette as she did so;

"Well", Blaineley commented, "Guess you now will be helping for my once, right Bridge? I'm just surprised they didn't use the pole scene when they carved this statue, but I guess that would be too hard for them to carve.", and it was then that she noticed her next egg right ontop of Bridgette's ear. Not only that but it also fell right off of the ear and right towards Blaineley. When it landed though, Blaineley struggled to stay both on the statue and also keep the egg, but in the end she had to let one go and due to that the egg fell from her hands and cracked open on a rock. This, made Blaineley groan, "Come on! Ugh, I should have known you would do this to me."

"Tell me about it", Veronica added in, also walking up to the Bridgette statue head, "Heather was just as useless."

"Veronica", Blaineley replied, "Why don't you just mind your own eggs or just help your auntie Blaineley here already?"

"Auntie, no need to be so mad at me!", Veronica quickly said back to Blaineley, "I was just agreeing with you! Just curious, how many eggs do you have so far?"

"Two", Blaineley grumbled, "Bridgette just ruined my win!"

"Two?!", Veronica replied, "Two!? I only have one!", she then showed her only egg inside of her jacket pocket, "You know, Auntie Blaineley, I actually came over here with an idea of mine."

"What idea?"

"Well", Veronica then explained, "We're the only girls left here in the competition now, so I was thinking, like you just told me to do, we help eachother out in this challenge? I promise if I win I will pick you to go to First Class with me!"

"Well then", Blaineley then jumped off of the Bridgette statue, "Let's leave Bridgette the useless and go find the rest of our eggs already.", and as Blaineley walked away Veronica followed with a happy and smug look to her face.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Just because me and my own auntie make up half of the Final Four doesn't mean it's an excuse to just not try! I need to make sure Auntie Blaineley doesn't give too much to Cody's side if I want to reach my goal of out-ranking him in this competition! But now that I think about it, since I've made it this far, I might as well actually win for the money too. That would hurt the little nerdling's feelings even more, after all."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Alejandro was then shown juggling three blue eggs without any trouble as Cody who still had just two eggs ran up with him, still remembering his plot to get rid of Alejandro when he least expects it;

"Let me guess!", Cody opened up with, "Your second cousin twice removed is a clown."

"No", Alejandro said to him while still juggling, "I was in Cirque du Monet all child show infantile", he then explained, and then noticed Cody's basket, "Ah, that is quite the handy basket."

"Ya like it?", Cody replied, now believing he has Alejandro's defeat in his grasp, "There's still some more spearmint toes if you-Ohhhh!", Cody then pretended to have just known what Alejandro really wanted, making Alejandro smile, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Well, you did stop Veronica from catching up to me in the factory."

"Yes?"

"Which means I guess I do owe you one."

"Yes?"

"And I do have extra room", Cody then finished, "So if you wanted to-", Alejandro then bluntly juggled his eggs so that all landed perfectly into Cody's basket;

"You are a true gentleman, Cody", Alejandro then said to him, but it was then that Blaineley walked up to the two, just as that little moment had finished;

"Oh Cody!", Blaineley said happily, holding the last purple egg for Cody, "Guess who find your last egg for you!", it was then that Blaineley immediately noticed Alejandro's eggs in Cody's basket, "Um, what are his eggs doing in YOUR basket?"

"It's alright mom", Cody assured her, "I was just helping him out, he needed a nice thing to put his eggs in!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Why else would I let him use my basket?"

"Oh I don't know", Blaineley answered, "Because he's trying to manipulate you off the show?"

"Mom!", Cody assured her, putting the basket down, "I'm just helping him! No need to get so angry!"

"I'm not angry", Blaineley then folded her arms, "I'm just disappointed in you Cody. I raised you to be smarter than this. I really thought I raised you to be smarter than this!"

"Come on, Cody", Alejandro then said to break-up this scene, looking into the basket, "Oh look! There's a hidden compartment filled with, peanut butter cups!", and then with a happily excited gasp, Cody immediately ran over to follow Alejandro into the cave, completely ignoring that Blaineley still had his last egg, which just she just held in her hands as her son walked off to follow Alejandro.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Of course I overheard the recap! I know what Cody is REALLY trying to do", *she then winks*, "Acting oblivious is what will help him out the most, and I'm excellent at faking emotions."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went directly to showing Chef and two interns trying to put the moai statue the plane knocked over back up, Chef pulling on a rope while the interns were pulling on the statue itself. However, soon enough Chef got a call from Chris on his walkie talkie;

"This is King of all Chrisdom seeking big baby!", Chris said over the walkie talkie, "Over!", and it was then that Chef let go of the rope and turned away to speak with Chris, which made the statue fall over and completely crush the two interns behind it.

"When you're done slackin' think you can give me a hand?", and it was then that focus shifted back to Cody and Alejandro, both of them no longer wearing their head-dresses, and both of them panting and exhausted from the long walk up the slanted cave. Cody was still holding the basket, and it was then that both of them started to hear a rumble. Cody though it was his stomach, finally the candy catching up with him;

"Oh", Cody said, feeling his tummy, "I think those mud slides are giving me a mud slide!", and then when Cody caught up with Alejandro, they both heard another rumble. This one, worried even Alejandro;

"Tell me that was your stomach."

"Ahhh!", Cody then screamed at what he saw rolling down towards both him and Alejandro, "LOOK OUT!", and then both of them saw a boulder rolling right towards them, but both of them dashed to the sides of the cave and safely avoided it. Of course, this meant the bolder was heading now towards Blaineley and Veronica, who had all six of their eggs (combined) and were walking happily into the cave now. At least, until they saw the boulder coming towards them;

"AHHHHHH!", they both screamed, but both immediately took shelter inside the same side crevice of the cave together, letting the boulder roll down passed them.

"Oh he is REALLY going too far this time!", Veronica then angrily said as focus shifted over to Chris and Chef over at the end of the cave, with Chef being the one pushing those boulders down into the cave.

"Ahahahahahaha!", Chris said, laughing at it all happening, "We've got tons more fun!", Chris said with a smile as he calmed down from laughing, "Literally!", he then gestured over to a pile of more boulders, "So yeah, we'll be having a blast up here on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

"Uhhh Chris", Chef then said to him, "We already had a commercial."

"Oh", Chris answered, then getting a more evil smile to his face, "Awesome. Time to see somebody go Rappa-Splat-Splats! Wait for it...", and then focus went right back to Blaineley and Veronica, both of whom were walking beside eachother up to the end of the cave, but were not anywhere near Cody and Alejandro at all. As one might expect, they started up a conversation with eachother;

"You know Auntie Blaineley", Veronica then said, "I bet Alejandro's already tricked Cody into kissing him or something by now. Or even maybe-"

"Veronica", Blaineley quickly stopped her niece, "Stop while you're ahead please."

"I thought you like the idea of Cody getting in with one of the, quote un-quote, Hot Guys, of this show?"

"I do!", Blaineley answered, "But now when they are just trying to play with my sons heart! The only advantage that has would be the sympathy fans he would gain, but the amount of that is noticeably lower if the couple is of the same-sex. Society is just hypocritical like that."

"I guess that is true", Veronica responded, "But still, just saying. You and I both know how Alejandro is!"

"Yes", Blaineley then said with a scowling expression, "We do.", and it was right then and there that focus shifted back over to, who else, Cody and Alejandro. The two were walking once more peacefully through the cave, Cody suckling on a lolipop, when suddenly another boulder came running towards them.

"AH! LOOK OUT!", and Cody immediately dropped the basket and the eggs as he then ran for cover, Alejandro was distracted in grabbing one of both his and Cody's eggs to get out of the way, and as such found himself crushed (but still alive) by the boulder. Not only that, but he had the cracked open eggs all over him too. Needless to say, Cody was not happy about this at all, and still had his lolipop, "Oh no! We have to go back, hurry!", and then focus went back to Veronica and Blaineley, who at this point also removed their head-dresses and were also bot hiding in a hole as the boulder just rushed ahead over them.

"Close one.", Blaineley then said, making sure her hair had no ruffles in it as one of her eggs all of a sudden popped out from inside her bra. Veronica caught it, but the egg kept bouncing all over her hands, and then they heard something from the distance;

"Nice catch!", was Cody's comment as he and the egg-covered Alejandro rushed passed the two ladies getting out of the hole, though it's doubtful Cody was talking about Veronica.

"Awwww!", Veronica mocked as she and Blaineley got out of their hole, "Did baby bweak his wittle egg? I always knew they were failures!", it was then that Veronica felt the egg in her hands start to move, and was scared and slightly disgusted at that happening, "Oh god! It's alive! It's hatching!", and like she said, both her and Blaineley just watched as the egg then hatched into small baby condor that actually vaguely resembled Cody for some un-explicit reason. Both women were also confused by this, though Veronica was more angry. "Auntie! Get it off me before it poops on my hand!"

"Well", Blaineley then picked the bird up from Veronica's hands, "Being seen with a cute animal would be a good boost to my fanbase too. And it actually does for some creepy reason look like Cody.", however, right after she said that, the baby bird literally just flew right back onto Veronica, landing on her head, which annoyed her greatly;

"Get off me!", Veronica then tried to pull the bird off, but it was gripping her hair, "Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow!", and then Veronica ran further up the steps while still trying to pull the bird off of her, a snickering Blaineley followed right after her while focus then shifted back to Cody and Alejandro, who were back at the moai heads of the eliminated. Cody was checking Noah's head but only found a chocolate bar which he then ate, while Alejandro was looking all around for an egg;

"The place has been completely cleared out of eggs!", Alejandro said as he desperately looked for more eggs;

"I know!", Cody replied, "All I found inside of Noah was a chocolate bar!", and it was then that Alejandro was shown searching through Gwen's head, which had an open mouth/frown and he pulled;

"A paintbrush", and threw it away, "A blank canvas", and threw that away, "A plastic bat", and threw that away, "Gwen? I thought Gwen would be more useful than this!", and it was then that in fustration he kicked Gwen's statue, which caused a massive amount of bats to then fly out of it for no reason, but in turn, they also dropped a blue egg right into Alejandro's hand. This, made him happy, "Nevermind. Sorry for hitting you, mujer hermosa. Now, where else? DJ's head!", and it was then that Cody was happily shown happily peaking out from DJ's head's open mouth with a purple egg in his hand. Alejandro happily ran over to the statue too, "We are back in the game, my friend!", but then, a giant bird flew over them and made a loud shrieking call as it did so, freaking out both of them.

"What was that?", a worried Cody then questioned, and then both of them looked up and saw a massive larger-than-normal condor flying high above them, and Alejandro quickly deduced what the issue was;

"A giant condor!", Alejandro exclaimed, as Cody jumped down next to him, "That explains the size of these eggs!"

"So these", Cody commented, looking at the eggs, "Came from that?!", and it was then that the bird began angrily flying towards them, and even let out another angry shriek, needless to say both Cody and Alejandro screamed and panicked, dashing straight back into the cave with the condor in hot pursuit. As they ran back to the cave, focus went right back to Veronica and Blaineley, with Blaineley once more taking the bird off of Veronica's head, only for it to fly right back onto Veronica's head right after, annoying her.

"Auntie!", Veronica furtherly complained, "I thought you said you were trying to control this thing!"

"I am!", Blaineley responded, still finding this at least somewhat amusing, "It's not as easy as you might think you know.", it was then that the bird actually tried make a pseudo-nest ontop of Veronica's head, annoying her even more;

"UGH!", Veronica groaned, "This thing is more annoying than the human Cody is!", and then right on time;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", both Cody and Alejandro screamed as they ran right passed the surprised and somewhat confused Veronica and Blaineley;

"Why were they so terrified?", was Blaineley's last words before she and Veronica both then noticed the angry father condor rushing right towards them, needless to stay they too, "AHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed and were soon running away from it with the baby bird still on Veronica's head, just like Cody and Alejandro were. While this was going on, Chris was measuring a moai head of Chef's head, which Chef had just finished making;

"Dude we've got to get back to boulders!", was what Chris said just before Alejandro, Cody, Blaineley and Veronica with the baby bird all came out running and screaming from the cave. The four were soon enough huffing and panting as soon as they stopped running, and the father bird was still on it's way, but wasn't out of the cave just yet, "Man you guys are really competing!"

"CLOSE THE CAVE!", all of the Final Four said in unison, well, at least tried to, they all actually were saying what meant that all at the same time as eachother. Chef did infact listen to them and did indeed, push down the moai of himself to close the cave. Due to this, the father condor found himself flying straight into it, effectively stopping his chase right then and there.

"Aw man!", Chris complained, "So close! Way to ruin the fun! We may as well move on to the next part of the challenge. Since Alejandro was the first one out", Chris then tossed Alejandro a umpire mask;

"I play baseball?"

"No!", Chris replied, gesturing to a large rock pillar with a nest ontop, "You must climb this giant rock pillar up to-"

"A giant condor nest?!"

"Yeah! You already know they can get pretty peeved off! Is a side effect of this particular breed being bred inside the Ridgemount Family hotel labs over in B.C., the other being the female ones being even bigger than the dude ones!", it was then that everyone except Chris and Chef looked up and gasped as the female bird let out her own shriek;

"She's ginormous!", Cody commented, looking up at the massive bird.

"Yep!", Chris replied, "Twelve foot wingspan!"

"That's like", Alejandro commented, "Two Alejandros wide!"

"See", Chris then explained, "She's kinda peeved cuz you guys stole her eggs and all, ya know."

"AHHHH!", Cody then screamed, panicked and pointed to Chris, "IT WAS HIM!", Chris then explained the rest;

"So now you have to try to shimmy up to the nest and give 'em back, in the order in which you arrived here!", focus then showed the mother condor on her nest, with a cold looking expression, "Of course, momma's got a whole lot more eggs up there so, she's bound to be a tad, protective!", the mother condor then let out a shriek that actually almost turned into a roar.

"Gracias", Alejandro said to thank Chris as he put on his mask, "Birds of Prey have been known to peck the eyes out of predators."

"But I like my eyes!", Veronica then added in, Blaineley nodding with her.

"As did I like Heathers", Alejandro then added in, Veronica just angrily scowled at him for that.

"Deposit all three of your eggs and you win!", Chris then finished off, "And if nobody makes it, we'll try it again! It's gonna be that fun!", it was then that Alejandro put a hand on Cody's basket, but then, "You sure you wanna give up the basket completely? No returnsies!"

"Uhh, I still have some licorice in here!", Cody said, pulling the basket away from Alejandro, who just took his eggs from the basket and began juggling them as he then walked towards the pillar.

"Oh!", Chris then said, "One more thing!"

"Moine Celebre what else could you-", and then the chime rang*

"For your own protection!", Chris said, "Keeps the birds calm! I'm lying! Or I'm not, you choose!"

_**[SONG - "CONDOR" BEGINS]** _

*mother condor shrieks from atop her nest*

Alejandro -"I'm tall, I'm tan, I'm young, I'm handsome!" *is climbing up the pillar* "I'm coming to bring back your wee ones, so hush my sweet, condor, let me win this one please!" *condor shrieks at him as he reaches the top and begins pecking his mask* "So try, attack me! But, I have protection!" *puts one egg in* "I don't feel that pecking so, save your objections!" *puts a second egg in* "So hush now condor, let me in the Final Three!" *before he could put last egg in the condor slaps him down with her wing, he falls right to the ground* "Oh no...augh!" *his third egg falls onto him and breaks*

Chris - "Next!"

Cody - *is climbing up* "IIIII! Oh IIIII! I've got problems with condors, problems with condors!" *climbs higher and gets to top* "Whyyyyyy, oh whyyyyyy! Am I not at home? I ponder..." *gets worried as he looks at condor* "Trust me, oh trust me!" *condor is at first happily bouncing to the music but then starts angrily glaring at him, he is worried* "I'm your best friend, and I'll, never eat eggs again!" *Condor head-butts him off of the pillar, he falls down* *speaking* "My licorice!" *basket falls onto him intact*

Chris - "Good news! You can have another chance later! But first..."

Blaineley - *is climbing up with the baby bird on her head this time* "I'm a mom too so don't be giving me crap!" *reaches top, condor is first happy* "Cuz your first chick just hatched, out from his yolk sack!" *condor soon notices it's first baby ontop of Blaineley's head* "So hush fellow mom, and let me into the final three!" *baby bird notices Veronica and flies towards her* "No! No! I am so close! Get back here you freaking-" *Blaineley loses her balance and falls off of the pillar*

Chris - "Veronica?"

Veronica - *is climbing, now with the bird on her head again* "IIIIII! How IIIIII! How I really hate this birdies, and I wanna live to see fourties!" *gets to top looks around, gets surprised and then tries to get the baby off of her* "These, these feathered jerks! They're bringing me strife! And Cody two, I'm not your wife*condor swoops down with the shriek, flying towards her, everyone closes their eyes, but in the end the condor only takes it's baby rather than Veronica too* "For the last time, get a life!" *condor flys away happily with the baby on it's head* "Yes! Thanks my sweet condor, now I'm in the Final Three!" *song ends with Cody and Alejandro both scowling at Veronica as she drops her eggs into the nest, Blaineley looking on with a blank expression*

_**[SONG - "CONDOR" ENDS]** _

"Veronica takes the win!", Chris then announced, just as the baby condor, looking back at Veronica, flew off of the mother condor and down onto Veronica's head. Of course, this brought confusion to both Veronica and the female bird. Though, Veronica was more scared than confused when the condor mother was flying angrily towards her;

"Uh, girlfriends?", but the condor still grabbed her anyway, the baby landing into the nest. Blaineley was actually the only one worried about her at all, but the condor didn't kill her. Once it grabbed her, it immediately flung Veronica straight to the ground.

"Wow", Blaineley replied, "That mother's got strength.", and then the other three watched as the condor mother spit it's pre-chewed food into it's baby's mouth for it to eat, which disgusted them all, "Ew.", and then focus went back to Chef and the interns who had just finished getting the first moai statue knocked over back ontop, and were all happy at their handy work.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", but then Veronica came flying down, smacking right into it and falling down beside it, "My...my everything.", was all Veronica could say as the first moai statue fell down, and then this caused a domino effect, making it and the statues of Justin, Lindsay, Duncan, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Beth, Gwen, Sierra, Heather, Tyler and Noah all also fall down to the ground, ruining the entire set up Chef had worked so hard to make. Though Chef wasn't worried, he just watched blankly as it all happened. Immediately after that, things went right back onto the plane, where the elimination ceremony of the episode was taking place, right of course, in the Drop of Shame room.

"Time for the vote!", was Chris' words as soon enough, he was reading the votes rather quickly while Veronica, Cody, Alejandro and Blaineley were all sitting and watching him, and then with a smile, he looked to the Final Four and, "The first person to be nominated for the Drop of Shame today is...Veronica!", Veronica then gasped, but then Chris laughed, "Hahaha! Just kidding! Just kidding! Sorry, old habits, been saying that for so long, ya know?", Veronica just scowled at him, "Anyway, the real first person to be nominated, is Blaineley!", Blaineley immediately glared angrily at Alejandro, "Next vote, is for Cody!", Cody then scowled at Veronica angrily, "And the next vote, is for Alejandro!", Alejandro then folded his arms and looked at Blaineley,"And the fourth and final vote is for...Alejandro!", and then Veronica, Cody and Blaineley all grinned happily while looking at a shocked Alejandro.

"What?", Alejandro said, looking at the smiling Cody, "We had a deal, Cody! A Deal!"

"I'm not gonna vote off my own mom!", Cody replied, "Besides, did you REALLY think I trusted you?", Alejandro in response angrily scowled at Cody. Extremely angrily scowled at Cody too, but Cody just smiled smugly and waved him goodbye.

"You will pay for this Cody", Alejandro said as he angrily walked towards the drop of shame, angrily taking his parachute, "ALL of you, will pay for this!"

"Woah woah woah!", Chris said, stopping Alejandro with his arm, "What ARE you doing?"

"I was voted off", Alejandro said, "I'm leaving?"

"Oh!", Chris then laughed again, "Yeah, this was actually a reward challenge!", everyone then gasped. Though Alejandro now had an evil smirk on as he looked at the three who had all voted him off.

"WHAT?!", Veronica screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Veronica!", Chris said as he tossed the votes away, "Since you won the challenge, the prize awaits you in First Class! And, you get to, as usual, bring the loser of your choice!"

"You know what", Veronica then said, "I was going to pick someone else, but seeing as how, well, you know what. I pick Cody.", it was then that everyone gasped in surprise of hearing that. Even Chris, Chef and Pennywise were all shocked at hearing that, and even they were rendered speechless too;

"What about be?!", Blaineley said in shock, "You promised me First Class!"

"I know", Veronica replied, "But if anyone is going to get revenge on Cody", she looked right at Alejandro, "Only I get to do it!"

"Same to you.", Cody then said angrily back to her as they both proceeded to then glare at eachother while walking into First Class together. Blaineley and Alejandro both just looked on with angry expressions and arms folded. Alejandro about Cody's betrayl of him, Blaineley about Veronica not picking her for First Class.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "They WILL pay for this. They WILL!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Immediately after that, things went to the cockpit where Chris and Chef were flying the plane together. Chris tried to again reach for the main pilot stick, but Chef immediately slapped his hand away;

"OW!", Chris held his slapped hand back, but then began the sign-off, "Come back next time, for more spills, chills and planet endangering thrills! Right here on Total, Drama World Tour!", and then just on the fade-out, another slap could be heard, followed by "Owww!", and after that was when the fade out finally happened. This of course, meant this episode was over. This meant, that everyone was now preparing for the next episode.

* * *

**_Elimination Recap_ **

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_*Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/United Kingdom)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_*Blaineley Debuts & Teams Merge*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada)_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_

_Episode 21 - Noah (Pennsylvania, USA)_

_Episode 22 - N/A (Easter Island, Chile)_

 


	23. Not Always Greener

"Last Time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris once more said over clips of the last episode to get this one ready with a recap, "Destructo girl Veronica took down a world heritage site! And while we searched for eggs on Easter Island, some old pals stopped by for a nice vist! Along with one seriously ticked off mother of a condor! Sisterhoods were challenged, Brotherhoods formed, but in the end both were destroyed at the elimination ceremony where Alejandro was actually voted off! That is, until someone decided to turn it all into a reward challenge! Hahaha! Not only was he not voted off, but Veronica picked Cody over Blaineley to go with her into first class! Now THAT, was the shocking part! Just what will Veronica do next?", it was then that Chris and Chef were shown physically in the cockpit as the recap finished, "But either way, our Final Four remain! Which one of them will dig up more trouble this week? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and it was then that the plane was revealed to actually be flying at night as finally the intro sequence began. Following the intro, came a commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually a Sonic PSA, with Sonic talking while being cramped in the trunk of a car or truck*

Sonic - "Kids! I'm here today to talk to you about illegal border crossing! It's bad! You wanna know why? Because people that help you across borders are scoundrels! They are weasel-nosed assholes who only want to steal your money from you! Especially if you are a mexican travelling to the United States! They will take your money and drop you in the desert! So you wanna know what you do? Take a gun with you, and when you get dropped off, shoot the fuck out that driver, steal his truck and drive your damn self over the border! Now if you get caught, well, make up a good story, say you have family with you or want to become an American citizen, or say you were kidnapped and have family in the other country! It works every time, trust me! But in the end, the best thing to do, is to not cross the borders anyway. If you wanna make Mexico lose machismo, allow gay marriage nationwide, or whatever the fuck you wish it had, you need to change that while in your borders! It will only change, if you act! I mean, that Chris McLean guy LITERALLY changed the world within a matter of half-an-hour! Haha!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following the commercial, things went directly to First Class, where Veronica and Cody were both sound asleep in their own chairs. After all, it was still night time. However, Cody did set up bells around himself just incase Veronica or Alejandro tried anything. However, either way that did not stop what was about to happen from happening. What happened, was that Veronica woke up first, before Cody. Once she did, she immediately rolled her eyes at the bells Cody had set up around himself, and also at the fact he was sucking his thumb while he was sleeping. It was then that she took out her phone though, and noticed the date on it, it was April 1st. This gave Veronica an instant evil scheme, as she then walked over to Cody's bell trap, and just bluntly stepped down hard on one of the strings. This, caused the entire tap to fall apart and also for Cody to wake up due to the noise.

"STOP RIGHT THERE AL!", Cody angrily exclaimed, but then noticed Veronica was just standing there with an evil look to her face. However, Cody was no longer afraid of her and just angrily looked up at her, "Oh, it's you. What do you want now?"

"Oh nothing", Veronica replied, "I was just checking my phone and I couldn't help but notice what day it is!"

"Oh here we go", Cody replied, "Your birthday?"

"Nope.", Veronica answered, "It's YOUR birthday!"

"It is?", Cody was surprised, "Already?", Veronica then showed Cody her phone, and he did indeed see, the date was April 1st, he was actually surprised by this. "Wow! I didn't think it was this soon! I wonder what...oh...now I see why you reminded me."

"Yep", Veronica happily said, "How does it feel knowing that your own parents don't even love you enough to remember your birthday?", she then continued to mock him, "Huh? Does it feel good, Cody? Knowing your parents are not only divorced but that they ALSO don't even love you enough to remember your own birthday? How they resort to using April Fools day as a way to excuse it?"

"You don't know if they did that this year!", Cody replied, "I bet when I ask my mom what day it is she will immediately tell me the answer!"

"Well then", Veronica replied, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Yes, we will!"

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah."

"Okay I am not doing this with you.", Veronica then bluntly walked off to the First Class bar while Cody just sat there scowling at her and with his arms folded. He then however, once she was gone, turned that angry scowl into a rather depressed and saddened face. He looked down at the ground in this pouting sad face, his feelings completely crushed by the fact his parents always forget his birthday and use the day it is on to excuse it. Not only that, but knowing his mother was in economic class right now, made it even worse. He just couldn't bear the thought of her saying to his face that she forgot his birthday on television and then try to excuse it. However, he also couldn't let Veronica see him like this. Veronica, just laughed while she got her white wine and drank it over at the bar. With that, things then immediately went to the other two Final Four members, Alejandro and Blaineley, while they were spending time in economic class.

"You know, Blaineley", Alejandro said to her to break the silence, "It's amazing how both people you are related to here, did NOT pick you for first class."

"Don't remind me of that", Blaineley replied, still clearly bitter about that.

"I am just trying to have conversation", Alejandro said, "Just pointing out that twice in a row, neither of the two related to you selected you for first class."

"And I said to not remind me of it", Blaineley answered, "You may be the most hottest and sexiest contestant yet, but, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Then yeah.", Blaineley answered, "I think you get what I'm saying.", Alejandro shuddered at the thought of doing anything of the sort with Blaineley. He looked at her again, and then he shuddered a second time too.

"Well anyway", Alejandro then got over that, "Either way, we both are still in First Class, and it's clear that-"

"It's clear that", Blaineley interrupted him, "You were tricked by my son."

"He didn't trick me!"

"Oh yes he did", Blaineley then giggled, "Oh I am so proud of him. He actually fooled the most manipulative player in Total Drama history AND got him kicked off. You had to be saved by Chris just to get this far! Isn't that just wonderful!", Alejandro couldn't do anything but angrily glare at Blaineley;

"Yes, but your niece-"

"Managed to get the other most manipulative player off the show!", Blaineley then happily bragged, "Ha! But most of all, my son got rid of the other best one! Finally, I have something to brag about to Samara!"

"Samara?", Alejandro then was shocked, remembering Veronica's last name, "Samara Artemeyeva?"

"Yes.", Blaineley then was unhappy again, "That is my sister."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Samara! I should have known! Ah!" *faceplams* "I'm stuck with three members of her family in the Final Four! Samara is hard for even my father to manipulate! Practically impossible! She is why my father hardly ever can pull meetings with Queen Elizabeth off! That must be why Veronica's never been swooned by me! It all makes sense now! Gah!", *he then bangs his fists on the counter top* "I should have focused on getting Veronica gone first!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, it was then that Blaineley took notice of Alejandro's sudden worry after the mentioning of her sister, and actually started to get happy again, deciding to mock him now;

"Whats the matter?", Blaineley mocked Alejandro with, "Are you worried about something now?"

"No, I'm not", Alejandro sternly said back, "I never get worried about myself in competitions. Ever."

"Well", Blaineley replied, "If you would be, what would your biggest threat be?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Again", Blaineley then reminded him, "Just because you are the sexiest male contestant on this show so far, doesn't mean you can woo me so easily. If I was wooed by you, I'd be considered a sex offender."

"Ah", Alejandro then said, trying to turn the tables here, "But, you still admit I'm sexy."

"Oh shut up.", and that was all Blaineley said before the plane finally reached it's destination. The destination for this episode, was none other than the largest island on the earth and the least populated country in the world, Greenland. Obviously, it was daytime by the time the plane reached Greenland. As they flew over to the landing point on the east coast of Greenland, the plane passed by a pod of Orcas swimming through the cold northern waters, Harp Seals being afraid to go in the water due to said Orcas, and even interrupted a massive herd of lemmings from jumping off of a large cliff, instead they ended on the top of the plane and all of them fell into the plane's cargo hold due to an open hole instead. This upset the polar bears and arctic foxes waiting on the bottom of the cliff very much. Right after that, things cut to Chris standing infront of the landed plane in his thick winter gear while the Final Four were actually not as cold as they were in the Yukon, mainly due to things being in mid spring.

"Welcome, to Greenland!", Chris said to introduce the location, "The least populated country in the world, the largest island in the world, one of the coldest places in the world especially in winter, and of course, technically a part of Denmark!", he then laughed a bit, "It was also the second choice for where season one was going to take place! But again, it cost too much money for our producers! Now, we were originally going to go to Drumheller, Alberta, but the Network says we've gone to Canada one too many times so we just moved the challenge over here instead! Speaking of which, over there is a pit full of awesome non-Dilophosaurus dinosaur bones!", Chris then gestured over to said pile, "All of them are like, super ancient! Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life-sized dino! I'm calling it, Design-o-saurit!", and in response all of the Final Four groaned in annoyance and his pun, "I know! They should pay me just to come up with titles! I'm that good!", it was then that focus briefly shifted to Blaineley and Cody, with Cody walking up to Blaineley;

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Do you...do you know what day it is?"

"Why does that matter?", Blaineley questioned, hurting Cody's feelings completely, "And no, I don't know what day it is. Why would I have to?"

"No", Cody then held back crying, "No reason.", Blaineley just raised an eyebrow and focused on paying attention to Chris while Veronica just let out an evil smile and even snickered at this while Chris continued explaining the first challenge;

"You have two minutes to ruffle through the plane's cargo hold and grab whatever you can to help build your creation! And...go!", and it was then that Blaineley, Cody, Veronica and Alejandro all immediately dashed into the plane, with the cargo hold being open. Focus immediately flashed to all of them looking through the various boxes. Blaineley was looking through one particular box, while Cody was just looking around as Veronica walked into the cargo hold.

"Well", Blaineley said as she held up a box full of art material, "Glitter Glue, stickers and puffy paint. It's better than nothing I guess. About the only art materials in this death trap of a plane."

"I guess that is true, Auntie Blaineley", Veronica said to her, "Just like it is true what day it is."

"Why do you and Cody keep asking me about that?"

"Oh no reason", Veronica replied, "Just know that apparently, it's a very special day for Cody."

"Why would a special day for him be involving this show?"

"This might come in handy!", Cody then said, coming in holding a large canvas, which Veronica immediately took for herself. "Hey!", Cody angrily snapped at her, "I had dibs!"

"You didn't call it!", Veronica then said, pushing him to the ground before he could grab it back, "Now why don't you tell Auntie Blaineley what day it is!", she then laughed as she ran out of the cargo hold with a very evil and sadistic grin on her face. Cody tried to run after her, but Blaineley stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. She was very curious about this all now.

"Cody", Blaineley said to him, "Why are you so worried about what day it is? Does it have something to do with what you wanted to tell me in first class?"

"Um...", Cody then said, nervous about asking this, "Do you remember my birthday."

"Of course I do!", Blaineley replied, "It's...", she then had to take time to think, which hurt Cody's feelings greatly, "It's...some day in March?"

"It's in April, mom", Cody replied, feeling a mixture of both sadness and anger;

"April Tenth?"

"No!", Cody then angrily snapped, which highly surprised Blaineley, "It's April FIRST, mom, APRIL FIRST! You and Dad ALWAYS do this! You ALWAYS forget EVERY year and tell me it's April Fools day just so you could get away with it!", Cody then angrily walked away from her, leaving Blaineley just standing their watching, holding the supplies she had, until eventually the guilt finally started to settle in.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "I don't know what's happening to me. I'm feeling this, this strange emotion inside of me, and it's real for once. Am...am I feeling guilt? Am...am I a horrible mother for forgetting my son's birthday on live...", *she then realizes everything and makes an incredibly sad and guilty face in silence*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went right to Blaineley who had just managed to somehow dig a hole and had pulled out her first big dinosaur bone from it. Amazingly, not worried about the still de-frosting snow everywhere or anything, mainly due to the guilt she was feeling about forgetting Cody's birthday. Alejandro soon walked up to her, noticing her guilty look.

"Is something the matter, Blaineley?", Alejandro asked, "You seem, troubled."

"Alejandro.", Blaineley said, "You have a mother, right?"

"Of course."

"Well", Blaineley then said, "Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if your mother forgot your own birthday?"

"Well, that's never happened and likely never will", Alejandro said, "But", he then noticed Cody being very upset in the distance, and then answered, "I would likely not be that happy about it."

"Unhappy enough to not pick me-I mean your mother, into first class?"

"I might be, if it that did happen", Alejandro said with a shrug, seeing Blaineley get even more guilty as he then began walking away from her. He of course, had a scheming look to his face, and he didn't even have to do anything either.

"I'm a terrible mother", was all Blaineley said as he continued looking for more dinosaur bones, with an ever guilty face as she did so. She might have even shed actual tears for once in her life, with the fact all of this being on television not helping her mood get better at all. Things then went over to Cody, who had just found strange old looking rocks to use as fossils, but was clearly still angered. Veronica walking up behind him did not help him at all, of course. Neither did her actually talking with him either.

"Awwwww!", Veronica replied, "Is momma's boy upset about her not remembering his birthday?"

"Veronica", Cody angrily said to her, "I don't need you mocking me right now. Of all times, not now."

"Well", Veronica replied, holding what looked like something from a t-bone steak, "I was going to give you this out of my kindness of my heart, but since you have attitude with me now, I'll just keep it for myself!"

"Kindess from your heart my ass", Cody then shockingly mocked without turning to face Veronica at all, "You have no kindness in your heart, and I wouldn't be surprised if instead of a heart you only have a big black hole instead."

"Oh don't even go there, you little nerdling!", Veronica angrily said right back, "I'm older than you, better than you, taller than you-"

"Meaner than me, has less friends than me, is more hated than me", Cody then finished for her, "Why don't you just leave me alone and mind your own damn business, okay? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"LOOK!", Veronica then angrily snapped, "I know you want me gone more than anything, and believe me I want YOU gone more than anything too. But, let's face it, we both want to be the one who defeats the other, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know and get to the point already.", Cody then finally turned to face her;

"I say we get rid of Alejandro once and for all", Veronica then put her fist into her hand, "And we can then be in the Final Three without him. Auntie Blaineley would never vote off either one of us, and I highly doubt she would even bother trying to get either of us to quit in the Final Three, and that way we will be the only ones defeating each-other."

"You know what?", Cody then said to her, "No. And not because of what you did to Heather, I've realized I might have been a bit too clingy to her sometimes, and I've decided to settle on being her friend for right now, but because of everything you've done to me. You've knocked my teeth out, spread humiliating rumours about me to a school you didn't even go to, hogged the attention from both me and Logan and Adam, ruthlessly and endlessly insulted me countless times, made me lose every single sport and competition I ever tried before, and just in general have been the biggest bully in the world to me! So no, I won't help you do ANYTHING!"

"Why else do you think I picked you up for first class?!"

"Because you wanted to beat me up personally?"

"Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest family member ever to you", Cody just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and not so surprised face, "But still, we are family! You should at least be open to the idea of my little alliance!"

"No", Cody bluntly answered, "And I've already explained to you why."

"Fine!", Veronica groaned, "Have it your way!", and then Veronica walked away from Cody with an angry look to her face. Focus then shifted over to the still sad and guilty Blaineley as she was putting some of the glitter glue on the bone she had found, and of course, it didn't take that long at all for Veronica to walk up to her, likely with the same idea in her had that she proposed to Cody. "Auntie Blaineley? Can I talk with you about something?"

"What is it, Veronica?", Blaineley said, still clearly filling horribly guilty, "I'm busy with something right now."

"Well, I was thinking", Veronica then said to her, "Since three of us in the Final Four, you, me and Cody, are all family here. How about we all finally try to team up and get rid of Alejandro once and for all? Maybe me and you could even be the final two together!"

"As much as I would love that", Blaineley said to her, "Like I said, I have other things to focus on too right now, Veronica."

"Like what?"

"I don't know", Blaineley said, turning to look at her niece, "My son's birthday, maybe?"

"Just give him some candy or give him his stuffed animal or something!", Veronica said to her in immediate responde, "He's a nerd anyway, his feelings don't matter!"

"He's also my son!", Blaineley said back to her, actually raising her voice in anger at Veronica, "So his feelings do matter to me!"

"Fine!", Veronica said, rolling her eyes at this, "Fine. I take it you don't want to talk to me about this right now so fine, I'll just walk away now.", and then Veronica did what she said and did indeed, walk away. This left Blaineley to her own business, trying to make her life-sized dinosaur by herself while also dealing with the guilt of forgetting Cody's birthday on live television. It was then though that focus went right to Alejandro, who was on the ground examining various small pieces of dinosaur bones very carefuly, and was judging them;

"This will never do", he then tossed one piece away and examined another, "Hm, nor this.", and tossed that one away and examined a third one, and smiled at how nice it looked, "Ah, perfection.", and it was then that everyone was shown putting the finishing touches on their dinosaurs. Blaineley was putting the last pits of glitter glue on hers, Cody put the tail on his dog-like creation and Veronica pushed the feet of her dinosaur into place. After that, however, their time was up. As such, Chris walked to all of them in-order to tell them this;

"Times up!", he announced as he walked over to them, "Now we'll begin the tour through the ages of imaginary dinosaurs! Let's start with Alejandro!", and of course Alejandro had a proud look to his face as he explained his dinosaur;

"I can do better than imaginary", he then gestured and to and revealed his dinosaur, a large theropod dinosaur with a moderately sized sail on it's back, actually useable-looking arms and was clearly a predator, "This impressive fellow is the Becklespinax. And yes, that is his real name.", Veronica rolled her eyes, though Cody and Blaineley actually were impressed;

"Wow!", Cody said as he was impressed, "Even though I hate the guy, gotta admit that is pretty impressive.", Veronica once more, just rolled her eyes in annoyance and dislike for Alejandro.

"It's gonna be tough to beat that right out of the gate!", Chris then said to the other three;

"Please!", Veronica assured him, "I could totally beat that! I would like to introduce my perfect creation, the glorious Veronicasaurus!", and of course she showed off an upright standing dinosaur that had a spiked tail, theropod feet, and human-like claws/arms, and the head of a canvas with her face painted on it, "The Veronicasaurus is one beautiful beast, and a true talented creature! Like it?", only Blaineley was actually smiling at Veronica's creation. Cody was just not surprised at all and Alejandro had much the same reaction, as did Chris;

"Yeah", Chris sarcastically replied, "I totally love it.", he then even rolled his eyes, "Like, am totally insane over it.", and then Chris turned to Cody, "Codester! What do you got?", and then Cody introduced his dog-like creation. Cody used those strange rocks he found as the head and the body and basic bones for the neck, tail and legs as he then explained it;

"Meet, the Codyodon!", he began with, "No, meet him first hand!", he then handed it to Blaineley, "Get to know him! Get to actually remember his birthday!", and it was then that Blaineley gave off yet another extremely guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry", was all Blaineley could manage to say to her son, but he was still very upset with her about this whole ordeal, she then tried to think of a compliment to say about Cody's dinosaur, "You know, baby, it's very light...heh."

"Yeah", Cody then said happily, "I found a whole bunch of those things and I thought they were really cool!"

"Those are coprolite fossils", Alejandro then corrected bluntly with arms folded.

"Hehe, right!", Cody replied, "Let's call him the uh, Cody-o-lite!"

"Coprolite translates from ancient greek", Alejandro then explained, "Cropos meaning dung, and lite meaning stone."

"You mean it's fossilized..."

"Poop!?", Blaineley then immediately dropped the Codyodon the ground in disgust, "EW!"

"Ewwwwwww!", Veronica, Cody and Blaineley all said in unison. Blaineley immediately taking a napkin to wipe her hands with, while Cody was wiping his on his shirt. Chris then immediately put an end to his moment, adressing Blaineley;

"Blaineley", he said to her, "Please rescue us from Cody's suckatude."

"Meet", Blaineley then introduced her dinosaur, a being with a triceratops head and two large bones that made the vague shape of a heart, and also little bones simulating a cracked one, and a birthday hat ontop of the head, "The Brokenheartasaurus" ,she then explained, "A tribute to all those who have been betrayed by those they love!", of course she was looking at Cody with a guilty face as she said that.

"Why is it wearing a party hat?", Cody then asked.

"Because", Blaineley then said to him, with honesty and actual sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry about forgetting your birthday, Cody.

"Do you really mean that?", Cody was actually feeling a bit touched by this moment, but he wanted to make sure she was actually being serious about this and not faking her emotions;

"Would I be letting myself cry if I wasn't?", she then of course had some of her makeup actually running because of her emotions, and Cody just silently ran up and gave her a big hug. While Chris and Alejandro just let this happen, Veronica of course just rolled her eyes and actually scoffed in disgust of this all.

"Damn it", she, Veronica, muttered to herself, "I wanted to see him cry over this some more.", however Blaineley and Cody just enjoyed a mother-to-son hug with eachother, Blaineley finally smiling, feeling that her son might at least forgive her for initially forgetting his birthday, at least this time around.

"It's nice to know you're finally sorry about it mom", Cody then said to her, still hugging her, "Even though it might not fully make up for every single year you've done it, it's nice to know you're sorry about it."

"Don't worry, sweetie", Blaineley said back to him with, "Mommy promises to never forget your birthday ever again!"

"Thank you for this mom", Cody continued to say to her, "I really means alot."

"I know it does, sweetie.", Blaineley replied, "I know it does."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - "Now don't take this is as me starting to become nice to everyone else. I just want to clarify that the only birthdays I really care about are the birthdays of my son, niece and my two nephews."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright, Alright, Alright!", Chris said to stop this emotional moment, "We've had enough of this emotional moment now, you can stop the mush! It's time for the next part of the challenge!"

"Are you serious?", Veronica then questioned, "What? Are we going to use our dinosaurs as fighting machines or something?"

"No!", Chris answered, "But that is a very nice idea for a future challenge, instead, you will be judging time! Which Dino will survive? And which one will be driven into extinction?", he of course said that while walking, almost as if he were giving a commercial break practically, "Oh! And did I mention who the judges are?", he then had a bit of a dramatic pause, "YOU!", and he then pointed to the Final Four, telling them that all of them were indeed, doubling as the judges of this challenge, "With a pretty, shocking twist, of course!", and then focus immediately came to show that there was now an electric chair, being wired from inside the plane of course, which was also a lie detector. It was no doubt going to be used to judge the dinosaurs. Veronica was the first person to be seated in it.

"A Lie Detector", she sarcastically commented, "Sure. Great idea, Chris.", and it was then that Veronica was immediately shocked by the lie detector, Alejandro and Cody smiled at that happening, and then Veronica was extremely angry, "Sarcasm doesn't count as a lie!"

"It's time to vote for your fave dino!", Chris then said to everyone, "Can't vote for your own, of course. And, you might wanna tell the truth! Just sayin'.", and then with a slight laugh from Chris, Veronica's judgement began;

"I loved Cody's poopasaurus", she then said sarcastically, but of course this granted her a second good shocking from the lie detector.

"Haaha", Chris laughed, "Yeah, might wanna tell the truth there, Veronica!"

"Fine", Veronica responded, "Auntie Blaineley's moving tribute and apology to Cody was the best. Even though I find Cody to be an annoying and completely useless waste of skin, it was still a very good apology of her to make."

"Very well then", Chris said in response, "Was hoping for something funny but oh well", he then turned to the other members of the Final 4, "Next?", and it was then Alejandro's turn to be strapped to the lie detector, and of course he too began his judgement with sarcasm;

"I too vote for the dungarainus.", and of course, he was immediately given a quick shock from the machine in response to that, "Fine. I appreciate Blaineley's genuine emotion."

"Good enough!", Chris answered with his classic mile, "Next?", and then it was Blaineley's turn to be strapped to the machine, and unlike the other two she actually did not start with sarcasm;

"To be honest, while I am very tempted to go with my son's DooDooRaptor, I actually have to vote for my niece Veronica's self-loving ego-saurus. Just because I've never seen her put so much effort into making something on her own before, so it's actually kind of a big surprise for me really".

"Ha", Chris laughed, "I here ya! Anyway, next?", and then it was Cody's turn to be strapped to the lie detector so that he could be asked which dinosaur he liked the most. Needless to say, he had quite the heart-felt thing to say about which dinosaur he liked the most;

"Almost every year, both mom and dad always forget my birthday. So, I gotta vote for my mom's Glitterosaurus.", and with that final vote, Chris was finally able to deem the winner of this challenge;

"As the winner, Blaineley gets this handy-dandy", and then Chef walked up with a large drill/post-digger, which no doubt was going aid Blaineley in the second part of the challenge, "Post Digger!"

"Wow", Blaineley happily said, "This is quite the prize.", she then grabbed it and it turned the drill on, of course, this left Blaineley wondering just what the next challenge would be, which of course, was what she mentioned next, "Quick question, Chris, but...just what is the next challenge here going to be!"

"Ah yes!", Chris replied, "The next challenge! A Challenge that will make use of Blaineley's brand new power tool! A challenge that will turn our Final Four, into our Final Three! A Challenge that will show off everything the grand nation of Greenland has to offer! Coming up next, after these commercials, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and then the Final Four just groaned as there was a fade-out to the next commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Once more, this is a Sonic PSA, this time with Sonic in a forest in winter time somewhere with a gun in one hand*

Sonic - "Hey Kids, I'm here now to talk with you about hunting, that, and anthro history! You see, us anthros have been around since the dawn of time! Some of us even look like your typical animals, and some have interbred so much that practically all animals on this earth in a way, are antrhos! For example, did you know that Leonardo DaVinchi was an anthro Rabbit?" *shows a picture of DaVinchi, showing him as an anthro Rabbit person, with quite cartoonish features*, "And even heck, do I even have to mention Kitty Spears?! But just because we are anthro people, are animals, don't mean we don't know how to hunt!", *he then spots a mother deer running from him with her baby fawn far ahead* "Heheh, like this!" *he then shoots the mother and kills her, the fawn running off further into the woods, Sonic then turns to Tails, his two-tailed Fox best friend* "Tails, fetch that doe."

Tails - "Uhhh...Sonic?"

Sonic - "Yeah?"

Tails - "Isn't it a bit unethical to shoot a mother deer with a fawn?"

Sonic - "We're animals, Tails! We don't have to follow the ethics and orthodox that the humans do!"

Tails - "But...uhhh...hey didn't you say you were against firearms?"

Sonic - "I just said that so the parents wouldn't get pissed off. This is an advert by the American Gun Association, so yeah. Just fetch the freakin' deer, Tails." *Tails bows his head and goes to get the deer*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, things went straight back to Chris and the Final 4 remaining contestants (Blaineley, Alejandro, Veronica and Cody), as he was about to explain the next part of the challenge to them all;

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour!", Chris opened up with to kick this part of the episode off, "We're in largest Island of the world, Greenland!", he was then shown standing beside two interns and three stacked barrels of oil, with more barrels besides the ramp leading onto the plane, "The interns were supposed to bury these barrels filled with maple syrup, leaves, rocks and rattlesnakes", he then banged on the top barrel, making the snakes inside of it hiss, making the Final Four all gasp in fear at the thought, "Long story short they ended up not even burying the barrels of oil but instead buried prized award winning pictures of me instead!", and then he pushed the rattlesnake barrel down, causing the rattlesnakes to hiss and fall onto the interns who both screamed in terror immediately. "So, since Veronica came in second", Chris then held up a pickaxe and a pan, "She gets this rusty old prospector kit!", and then he tossed that prospector kit to Veronica, who was happy to recieve it.

"Yes!", was what Veronica happily said in response to her prize.

"And Cody takes third place!", and he then gave Cody, much to the boy's confusion, a kiddie pale and a kiddie shovel, which he then named;

"A kiddie pale and shovel?"

"You're welcome, dude!", Chris happily said to him, and then Chris turned to Alejandro, "And for coming in dead last!"

"How am I last when I created the only realistic dinosaur?!", Alejandro, who was surprised and confused, then said to Chris, "Ah, that has to get me something!", Chris just held in laughter as he held up a whistle;

"Haha, yeah!", Chris said with his classic smile, "You'd think so! First one back with one lost picture of me wins immunity!", it was then that a worried Cody made a comment about that;

"There must be like, twenty-six square miles of ice cap!", the brunette boy said in that tone of voice, "It's like looking for a needle in, twenty square miles of badlands!"

"Oh!", Chris then told them, still holding his whistle, "I almost forgot to mention! We'll also be pummeling you with the occasional boulder too! Hahahaha, funny right?", and of course Cody, Veronica, Blaineley and Alejandro all just looked at him with either angry glares or unsurprised faces, but either way focused immediately shifted to when the second part of the challenge had already started. Things immediately went to Cody, digging with his kiddie pale and shovel on his knees. He was clearly not surprised, shoveling the ice and snow from more central Greenland into his kiddie pale. He had a very bored expression to his face, but he was still doing the best he could. Of course, it wasn't long before Veronica walked up to him with smile and laughter on her face;

"Nice to see you working hard", Veronica said mockingly as Cody kept digging on his knees in the snow of Greenland;

"Gee, thanks", Cody coldly replied to her with, "I always do."

"Oh yeah", Veronica then purposely kicked Cody's kiddie pale down, knocking some of the snow he dug out fall back into the hole, needless to say that didn't improve his mood at all, "Oh yeah!", Veronica then sarcastically continued, "Yeah, you try REALLY hard, Cody. Hahahahaha!", Veronica then laughed about the thought, "The thought of you, trying hard in ANYTHING, is like, the funniest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Don't you have OTHER things to do, Veronica?", Cody replied, now trying to dig the snow back out of the hole, and Veronica purposely dodged a ball that Cody tossed at her.

"Wanna borrow my pickaxe?", Veronica then mocked, and for a second there Cody actually got happy, as Veronica didn't sound like she was lying;

"Really?"

"Mmm, you know what?", Veronica then quickly said, "It's probably against the rules. Forget it!", Cody just angrily glared back at her as he continued digging in response;

"Goodbye, Veronica."

"I would go", Veronica furtherly mocked, "But it's actually really fun seeing you scrambling in the snow! You're actually a more last place kinda-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", and then Cody finally snapped, which actually managed to surprise Veronica. So much so that she actually started back off from Cody at that moment;

"Well, somebody got up on the wrong side of first class", and that was when she began backing away from Cody, "I'm just gonna, like, go now. With my, axe. That I won!", and then Veronica ran off, leaving Cody still angrily glaring at her before he then continued with his own digging too. It was then that focus shifted over to Alejandro, who was on his knees angrily digging through the snow and ice with his bare hands. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about coming in dead last. Not only that, but Blaineley starting up her drill not too far from him did not help his mood much either;

"Oh wow!", Blaineley said as her prize was drilling holes in the snow, ice and even perma-frost very easily, "Now this is what I am talking about! This thing drills holes like it ain't no thing! Good thing I got first place and not last place!", Alejandro glared at her, "It would really suck for me to have to dig through all of this with my hands and probably get like, frostbite or riduclously numb hands! Hahaha!"

"Can't you go and do that somewhere else?!", Alejandro then shouted angrily to Blaineley, but Blaineley's drill was quite noisey, though Blaineley did deliberately ignore him, "Like, seriously?!"

"Oh I'm sorry!", Blaineley mockingly responded, stopping her drill, "I thought I heard something.", she then looked around mockingly, "Nope. Maybe it was just some manipulator trying to steal my son's heart and then break it.", she then started up the drill again, which made Alejandro angry once more, "Once more, I am SO happy I got first place!"

"Seriously!", Alejandro shouted, "It doesn't count if he was the on-", Alejandro then realized what Blaineley was trying to get him to say, and just angrily scowled at the smirking woman as he kept to himself and dug with his hands through the cold snow. He was once more grateful his latin blood was not letting himself freeze so easily, even if the snow was melting from the springtime.

"Wow!", Blaineley replied, still mockingly talking about Alejandro, "Boy am I so happy with my son! Not only have I almost made up for forgetting his birthday, but I also got to watch as he trick-"

"LOOK OUT!", and then Alejandro pointed to a large ice boulder flying right at Blaineley;

"Oh what-", and then Blaineley noticed it, "AH!", and then Blaineley held up her drill up to the block, which caused to break into pieces and also saved her from being hit by it. However, it did hit Alejandro, even when he ducked and tried to block it, the pieces of the glacier boulder still smacked into him, causing scratches and bruises, and one even smacked him so hard in the head that he fell into his dug hole, and was slightly buried in it when some of the snow fell onto him. Once done shielding herself, Blaineley looked around and actually smiled at what had happened to Alejandro, and then called out, "Thank you, Chef!", in response Chef just gave out, next to a large catapult, a grin and a thumbs up before lifting, with big mittens and a scarf on himself, the next big boulder into the catapult. Chris just gave him a suspicious look upon seeing Chef having trouble lifting the big boulders, even panting but not sweating.

"This", Chris said in his winter clothes, leaning by the catapult with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, "Is the life!", and then Chris activated the catapult, sending Chef screaming into the air with the boulder that he was holding onto for dear life. "Uh-o", was all Chris said as he watched Chef and the boulder fly far away. It was then that focus went right over to the hole where Alejandro had fallen into. His hand dramatically came out of it just as Blaineley started drilling into the ground again. Needless to say, when Alejandro pulled himself out of the hole, he was extremely angry at Blaineley for what just happened to him;

"You know", Alejandro said to her, "This means I will not be so kind to you anymore."

"I'm sorry", Blaineley mocked as she drilled into the ground, "I couldn't hear that, did you say something.", Alejandro in response just growled, and was made even angrier when Blaineley purposely kicked a small ice rock into his face, which sent him back into his hole and made him be buried by even more slowly defrosting snow. "Oh well, it probably wasn't anything that actually mattered.", Alejandro then actually growled at her once he got up again, finally losing his patience.

"I am seriously telling you might want to leave me alone", Alejandro coldly said to her, "If you know what's good for you."

"You know what's good for me?", Blaineley answered mockingly, "Getting first place while you get last place!", she then let out a good laugh, "I am really enjoying this game! I didn't even want to be a contestant, but yet here I am in the Final Four! Only three more people to go before I finally win!", she then started up her drill again.

"If you think you have a chance at the money you really are too arrogant for your own good."

"I don't know what you just said but if it was that I'm gonna win this, you'd be right!", Blaineley said while still drilling into the ground, "All I have to do is convince Cody and Veronica to quit for me together.", it was only then that she realized that might be difficult and became worried, "Which, now that I think about it...might actually be impossible...", she then just shrugged, "Oh well, I'll worry about that when I have to.", and it was then that Alejandro climbed out of his hole yet again;

"Ugh", he groaned, "I do not have time for this.", of course it was then that he was actually smacked right back inside of it when the screaming Chef flew right into him. Blaineley just smiled and laughed at Alejandro's misfortune as Chef just determinedly ran back to the catapult where he was before. It was then that Blaineley drilled more, and finally her machine hit something.

"Oh my yes!", Blaineley said extremely happily, "Come to momma", she then pulled out a large traditional painting of Chris and was not surprised or interested at all, "a painting of Chris.", and then Chris himself screamed as he thrown with a boulder just as focus shifted back to Veronica and Cody. More specifically, Veronica. She was using her pickaxe to dig further through a hole she could now stand in. She then began to complain;

"How am I supposed to find a painting or whatever of Chris way out here in Greenland?! GAH!", she then threw her pickaxe, and it managed to land on something that made a clang sound. It was actually a large iron pan with Chris' face designed on it. It surprised Veronica once she saw it, "Hello Chris pan!", and as she looked happily at the pan, she then noticed a large rock flying right at her, and ducked to escape from it, but it still landed right on her hole. Due to this, she was trapped inside of it. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! I'M STUCK! HEEEEELP!", it was then that things right over to Chris and Chef by the plane, Chef actually roasting hot dogs on a grill. Soon enough though, Blaineley came running to them with her painting of Chris, the real Chris walking up to her then;

"Congratulations, Blaineley!", Chris said to her, "You've just won yourself immunity!"

"Yes!", Blaineley cheered, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to hang in first class for a while, I have, things I need to do."

"But we've got a final three barbeque ready!", Chris replied, "And you've got a very rare chance to hang alone, with the host with the most!"

"Yeah I'm going into the plane thank you very much.", and Blaineley just walked into the plane anyway, leaving Chris somewhat surprised while Chef just snickered at that. Focus then immediately went over to Cody, who just managed to finally dig up a photo album of Chris' entire early life and childhood when he heard Veronica's cry for help, his happy grin turned into a curious look as he turned to where she was trapped at;

"Veronica?", was all said before soon enough, he was leaning over at her rock, actually laughing at her misfortune.

"Don't just stand there!", Veronica angrily replied, "I'm your cousin! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!", Cody just looked over the pan she had found, and actually had an almost evil smile on his face, "Hey! That's MY pan! I found it fair and square you little twerp!", and then Chris ran up to them just as the song chime came on;

"Guess what?!", was all he said as;

_**[SONG - "THIS IS HOW WE WILL END IT" BEGINS]** _

*The song's theme is a puppet show type of deal*

Cody - "You left" *drops down wood puppet of Lindsay* "Lindsay tricked with a sale", *puppet of Heather brought in*, "Cheated Heather off of the show", *drops puppet of Trent*, "and made even Trent lose control" *drops puppet of Veronica* "Now I'm gonna leave you, wedged up in a hole!" *cuts Veronica puppet down to be stuck in a hole*, "This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! You're bill must be paid!"

Veronica - "Ooooh,Ooooh Oooooh! Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig, help me out and I'll be your human drill rig!"

Cody - "You think I'm gonna fall for that? Ain't a tea party, it's combat! This is how we will end it! This game we have played! This is how we will end it! You're bill must be paid!"

Veronica - "Oooh Oooh Ooooh!" *glares at him*, "I'm left in a hole, this isn't fun! If I'm goin' down make a fair fight! It's beneath you, to bury a girl in a ditch! Offer me some dignity, I have got a stiiitch!", *speaking* "Please, Cody! You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen! All our lives we've been at it! Is this how you wanna end it? Because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock? Is that the victory you want?" *Cody really thinks about this as the singing continues*

Cody - *A bit more remorseful* "You left, Lindsay tricked with a sale. Cheated Heather off of the show, made even Trent lose control! But I can't leave you, wedged in a hole!" *begins actually using his adrenaline rush to get Veronica out of the hole with the pickaxe* "This is not how we'll end it! This game we have played! This is not we'll end it! But there's a bill to paid!" *Veronica gets up out of the hole just before Cody loses his adrenaline and has to drop it*

_**[SONG - "THIS IS HOW WE WILL END IT" ENDS]** _

"Alright, fine", Cody then said to her, "I'll vote off Alejandro with you. But you need to promise that you won't backstab me and vote me off after this!"

"Why would I do that?", Veronica answered with, "Alejandro is my only real threat in this game left."

"You promise that?"

"I promise that", Veronica continued, "As much as I can't stand you, the only one taking you down in the finals is going to be ME."

"Same to you.", Cody said right back to her with, "Same, to, you."

"Now", Veronica then said as she picked up the pickaxe, "Let's finish this challenge together, if we want to defeat that spanish jerk.", and while Cody was still very suspicious, he actually followed through with her idea anyway.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Yes I am fully aware of what I just did. Formed an alliance with that annoying twerp cousin of mine Cody. Just to be clear, the alliance is only so that I can royally school him in the finale! Got it? I am not, NOT going to let Alejandro do that for me!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Alright! I'll get to take Veronica down once and for all in the finale! I know this might sound mean, but I can't wait to see the look on her face when I win the money right infront of her! Well, that is...unless she betrays me or something, or if Alejandro beats me...I hope I don't get into a tie!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, both Cody and Veronica got to the plane together. Veronica holding the pan with Chris' face on it and Cody holding Chris' childhood photo album, needless to say once they saw the painting already there, Veronica wasn't that happy;

"We lost!", she angrily said;

"We only got Second and Third place", Cody then said to her, "Besides, if my mom's the only one left I doubt she'd vote any one of us, and if it's Alejandro that's in last, well, we can still vote him off!"

"Ugh", Veronica groaned, "Fine. We'll just hope Alejandro didn't win. He better not have, cuz I am not voting off Auntie Blaineley."

"I'm not going to vote her off either.", and then the two both glared at eachother one more time in the episode.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - *does happy twirl* "Hello Final Three! I KNEW I'd make it to the end! And that's right, Heather, I just repeated your line from season one! Looks like the wannabe-winner just became the one that's, oh what was it that you said? Winner challenged?" *she then giggles and smiles at the camera*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, everything was at night time, where there was a small cloth backdrop up with lights strung up infront of it. Veronica, Cody, Blaineley and Alejandro (who had cuts and bruises all over him and was clearly as angry as he could be), were all seated on logs as Chris held a plate of marshmallows and stood infront of them. There was even a campfire there too.

"I've got a little season one tribute treat for you!", Chris said, holding one marshmallow, "Even though Cody's like, the only season one contestant left anyway, but yeah. Remember, Blaineley has invincibility so there better not be any votes against her!", Alejandro grimaced at that, "So, Blaineley, you get tonight's first marshmallow!", and then Blaineley just happily catched her marshmallow and gave a raised eyebrow and smirk at the still angry Alejandro, "The second marshmallow goes to Cody, who also had no votes against him!", and then Cody caught the second marshmallow with a happy smile, Veronica and Alejandro then sharing angry glares at eachother, "Let's read the remaining votes, just for a little suspenseful fun!", and then Chris opened up the first passport book, "The first vote goes to, Veronica.", Veronica just rolled her eyes in a not-surprised response, "One for Alejandro", and then Alejandro became shocked and Veronica smiled wickedly, as did Cody and Blaineley, "another for Alejandro!", and then Alejandro actually became worried, "and the last vote goes to...", but then Blaineley stood up and interrupted this;

"Hold on!", Blaineley said, "Now I know that this is ruining the drama, but I just have to get one thing over with before we reveal the final three! I mean, we've been through so much together, and I just need to do one last thing just before Veronica might get the boot! I will be right back!", and it was that Blaineley ran back to the plane, accidentally causing the oil barrels to fall over, causing the oil to spill out. Seconds later, she came out carrying a cake in her hands, with the candles being fireworks, making sparks fly out, "To make up for all these years, Happy Birthday Cody! I made it myself!"

"BLAINELEY! LOOK OUT!", Cody, Veronica, Chris and Alejandro all warned her, but only Cody actually got up and ran towards her. It was only then that Blaineley noticed the sparks coming from the cake, and of course, almost screamed herself, but Cody tackled her to the ground and off of the plane's ramp out of being afraid that she was going to die. However, this caused the cake to fly into the air, and just as Chef, Dr. Pennywise, the lemmings, a horse, the sasquatch, the bear and even many rats all ran out of the plane's door, the cake finally fell into the puddle of oil. Just when it did, a massive explosion occured. An explosion as big as a mountain. It literally destroyed the entire plane, but Cody and Blaineley were safe, with Cody having saved Blaineley from this, and amazingly all they had were a few scratches on themselves.

"Auntie Blaineley!", Veronica then screamed as she ran over to Blaineley and Cody, though Chris;

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!", didn't care about her or Cody at all as he ran over to the plane's remains instead. Alejandro too ran up to Cody and Blaineley too, concerned for them over the plane;

"Are you okay?!", Veronica panicked, "Are you still alive", and it was then that Cody and Blaineley actually both sat up.

"Mom!", Cody said, "Mom, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine", Blaineley slowly said, regaining herself, "The cake, was chocolate...your favourite.", and then Cody and Veronica both helped her up, Alejandro though remained concerned for her himself.

"Chris?", Veronica then said, still highly concerned for her aunt, as Chris busy standing in the remains of his plane, "Uh, Chris?!"

"Ugh, she's FINE!", Chris angrily said right back to her with, "Although I guess with the whole blowing up my plane thing, SHE'S OUT OF THE GAME!"

"So", Alejandro was finally happy, "The Final Three, it's Cody, Veronica and Me?"

"Pfft", Blaineley said to Chris, "Fine. I didn't want to be a contestant anyway! Heck, I was gonna be the host! You only got the job because I said no!", and in response to that Chris angrily threw a plane piece done and angrily and loudly stormed into the destroyed cockpit as Blaineley then turned to Cody, "Cody, you do mommy proud and win this thing! Though, Veronica, I'd be happy for you too."

"Hehehe", Alejandro wickedly muttered to himself, as he then walked to the campfire with the vote passports, "You'll be very dissappointed in your son, Blaineley.", he then tossed the votes into the fire to burn them, "And your niece, aswell.", only then, did Chris begin the recap, still mourning over the loss of the plane, and as such he gave the sign-off with a sad tone of voice;

"Well", the saddened Chris said, standing in the remains of the jet, "This was not my best day, ever. Join us next time! There will be a next time, I'm just not, sure what kinda show it will be or, where. But it will still be called, Total, Drama, ah, world tour.", and then he could be heard starting to cry as the episode faded out to the credits, meaning it was over. For now, at least.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada) *Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/United Kingdom)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_*Merge, Blaineley Debuts*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada)_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_

_Episode 21 - Noah (Pennsylvania, USA)_

_Episode 22 - N/A (Easter Island, Chile)_

_Episode 23 - Blaineley (Greenland)_


	24. TDWT Aftermath IV

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flashback replays of Sierra being killed off by Scarface the shark, Heather and Tyler being shoved out of the plane thanks to Veronica, Noah being attacked by Chimpanzees, Veronica being grabbed and flung by the female condor into the moai statues and finally the plane being blown up in Greenland thanks to Blaineley. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, a commercial came up:

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually a Sonic PSA, with Sonic sitting on the porch of a house in a rocking chair*

Sonic - "Kids, I'm here today to teach you about the south! You see, this here, is the deep south of Louisiana, USA!", and he then showed the swamp all over the back side of the house, "That, is a swamp! I'm here to teach you about what the real south is like! You see, Louisiana is actually very different from the rest of the deep south, for one, it's much more civilized!" *He then showcased a hard working family of a man, his wife, and their seven young sons and one infant daughter* "That, is a Louisiana family! This more civilized nature likely comes from the fact they have a french culture, and thus, don't need to become rednecks like the other southerners. Now-"

Tails - "Uh...Sonic?

Sonic - "Tails, what did I tell you about interrupting me?"

Tails - "Yeah but...don't you think that this is a little offensive to the southern united states?"

Sonic - "Tails, you just took up all the time I had for this Public Service Announcement." *Tails sighs and bows his head*

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but this time it was just the peanut gallery of all previous eliminated contestants except Gwen, and then Geoff came walking in to introduce this episode;

"Yo, world!", Geoff happily greeted the audience with, "Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath, comin' to you live from the land down undah, Australia! After traveling all around the world this season, we had to wrap it up with a big shot of paradise! And I'm not chillaxin' here solo! Oh No! Say hey to our peanut gallery!", and then the audience cheered as the various members of the peanut gallery all waved and smiled at them all, "We're just two episodes away from declaring this season's hundred billion trillion dollar winner! And right here is where it's all go DOWN!", and then there was a slight pause, "But first up, it's time to meet some friends who just got booted off the big show.", and then even more of a slight pause, "Please meet Tyler and Noah!", and of course both those two were immediately pushed onto the main set by two mostly off-screen interns."We're doin' things way different today! But first, I believe we have one more ex-contestant to add to the mix! It's the original queen of mean herself! Heather!", and then everyone gasped as an intern came in wheeling Heather in. She was in a full-body cast, one of her arms was in one blanket bandage, and even her mouth was covered by bandages. Only the middle part of her head was not covered with bandages, and her other arm was fully bandaged. She had a clearly enraged look in her eyes as she was brought onto the stage.

"What happened to Heather?!", Beth, actually surprised, then said to Geoff, who replied with;

"Now for those of you who might not know, back when Heather and Tyler were cheated off of the show by Veronica swapping the votes", Heather then angrily growled at that being brought up, and then Geoff turned to the audience, "Get a load of what happened next in this previously unseen footage!", and then;

**["UNSEEN" FOOTAGE]**

*Footage of a Japanese home, it's basically Heather's drop of shame at a different angle*

Geoff - "Aaaaaaand" *Heather falls into the home* "BOOM!"

**["UNSEEN" FOOTAGE ENDS]**

Following that, virtually everyone in the peanut gallery except DJ, Momma DJ, Tyler and Owen were laughing at Heather's misfortune. As one might expect, it really only made her even more angry at them than she was before. After Heather's angry scowl, Geoff then continued with hosting the aftermath;

"Last time we had this Aftermath, my most trusted excellent co-host Bridgette was nursing a wounded bear in siberia. Well, the bear's better, finally! But the airport officials wouldn't let her fly home 'cuz she only had Blaineley's passport!", he then folded her arms in annoyance about that, "So, Bridgie's been stuck on a russian fishing boat for like, ages! But the wait, is over!", and then Geoff pointed to an upcoming wave, which of course much to everyone's applause, Bridgette was surfing on, finally back on the aftermath in the flesh;

"Geoff!", Bridgette called out on her way back, "I'm so glad to see you!", and of course, everyone then panicked when they saw the large black bear from siberia come up behind her, also on a surfboard of it's own;

"BEHIND YOU!", Geoff then worriedly called out to her, Bridgette looked, but then just looked back to Geoff happy again;

"He's so cute, huh?", was all Bridgette said back before finally she surfed her way onto the Australian shoreline. She immediately ran for the aftermath stage, but on her way she quickly tripped on a rock. This of course, caused her to immediately fall onto Geoff, who was hoping to hug her anyway, so it wasn't all that bad. All it meant was that now, they were on the stage floor together, though Bridgette was a bit worried about it, "Sorry!"

"No worries, babe!", Geoff said right back, putting a hand on her back, "Now that my granola goddess is back to co-host, I'm feeling no pain!", and then they leaned in so that they could kiss once more, but then within seconds Bruno walked up to them and actually punched Geoff right in the face to get him to separate from Bridgette. Needless to say, not only were the peanut gallery afraid, but even the audience screamed and panicked.

"No Bruno!", Bridgette then sternly said to the bear very shortly after, "Bad bear! Bad!", and Bruno just titled his head like a child being scolded by their parent, then Bridgette turned to Geoff who also stood up to rub his punched cheek, "Aww, he's gotten so possessive since I fixed his paw! But he's perfectly sweet and safe!", she then pet Bruno a little bit while saying that, "As long as no-one gets within three feet of me."

"How's a guy supposed to reconnect with his girl like this?!"

"Maybe he'd be okay if we just like, touched elbows?", and then they attempted Bridgette's idea, but Bruno still growled and pouted, showing no, he was not okay with that either. Bridgette got slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything, "I think he's just hungry! Okay, onto the hosting!"

"Our peanut gallery will soon have a say in, who's gonna win the mill!"

"Good!", Courtney then answered, "Because I have a LOT to say about that. Like, enough to be the prize money itself a lot a lot!"

"Cody has to win the finale!", Owen then argued, "He's the only not evil person left!"

"You might think that", Izzy then brought up, "But due to his birthday it is highly likely that even if he wins, the not-so, as you like to say, 'good', lifeform named Blaineley would likely still have or try to have access to the money even if Cody wins.", Geoff then shuddered at the thought of Blaineley having access to the prize money.

"Well hopefully Cody can stand his ground to her if he wins.", was all Geoff said about that possibility.

"That's if he and the others live long enough to compete!", Harold then added in, "They're stranded in Greenland! Where the number one cause of death, is being stranded in Greenland!"

"Are we sure they're going to get here okay?", Bridgette then asked.

"Relax, babe!", Geoff assured her, "These guys are survivors! Look at Veronica! That girl is like, the biggest elimination houdini in the history of the show!", Heather once more growled at the mere mentioning of Veronica's name.

"Perhaps Veronica is Total Drama Liken", Harold then stated, "The stuff that survives forever."

"Ugh!", Geoff then said, getting a bit annoyed, "My point is, they'll get here one way or another."

"But what about Sierra?", was all Bridgette had to say before everyone went quiet. Literally, every single person stopped making any noise once Bridgette mentioned what had happened to Sierra, Bridgette was actually almost creeped out by how everyone suddenly became so silent all of a sudden, and she almost felt like she had done something wrong in mentioning the now deceased contestant, "I...I'm just saying."

"Man", Geoff then said, "I was hoping we weren't gonna have to mention that, but...well...um...yeah."

"Geoff", Bridgette then said, "Sierra died on-screen on the show! I think she deserves at least one good momento, or at least her mom does. The last I heard Margery's house had the fire department called to it when she burned all her Chris items with a flamethrower!"

"Fine", Geoff then said, though he did have remorse in his tone, "We'll, can we give Margery a call?"

"She's staying at the hotel we're all staying at."

"Fine then", Geoff then said, "We'll try to see if Margery wants to talk to us one last time.", and then pressed the call button on the machine on his desk, which of course lead to;

**[VIDEO GUEST 1]**

*It eventually got ahold of Margery, who was dressed in an all black dress including veil covering her face. She was actually visibly angry, but had her makeup running all over*

Margery - "It's about time you guys called! I have been waiting all day for this!"

Bridgette (from stage) - "You were?"

Margery - "Yes, I was! I saw what Chris said about my daughter's death on live television, and it thoroughly disgusts me how he thinks I wouldn't care about my own daughter! So you know what, I'm going do worse things to him than just sue him! Did you know that Chris actually did have a first wife?", *everyone was shocked by that*

Bridgette - "He was married?!"

Margery - "Mmhmm! But they divorced just seven months before Total Drama Island began. Anyway, in their various custody lawsuits, Chris actually lost every single one of them! He lost their mansion, his car, his money, his pet cats, his pet parrot, his original pairs of clothes, his basically everything! But the best part, is that he even lost his original hair!" *everyone then gasped and actually held in laughter* "That's right, that famous wind-blowed hair, is actually just a wig that looks like it! His ex-wife has custody of his original hair! Oh, and he also sings his old boy-band Fametown songs every time he is in the shower, and he is thirty-six but still lives with his mom and dad, and his bedroom, is their basement!"

*everyone desperately tries to hold in their laughter out of respect for her*

Margery - *sighs of relief* "Wow, my therapist was right! That really did help a lot. Thank you for your time."

**[VIDEO GUEST 1 ENDS]**

And of course, immediately after Margery was done, everyone bursted out into laughter. Even Bruno actually laughed, and even Heather laughed through her mouth casts. Even Momma DJ and DJ himself were both laughing, and even the audience was laughing too. It was such a long set of laughing, that it was almost a literal entire minute until it finally calmed down and the actual Aftermath begin;

"Man", Geoff said, wiping a tear from his eye as his laughing calmed down, "Okay, we are totally gonna be putting what she said on the website!"

"Totally", Bridgette then said, "Now, at least we know there is some form of a bright light in the sadness that is Sierra's death. I mean let's face it, it is true that she in a way, was a danger to many of the people on the plane. She held Cody back a lot, and even admitted flat out she liked him only for his looks and his family's money. But, she didn't deserve to die, especially the way she did! So that's why, I say we give her one last Total Drama Hoorah with one video montage showcasing the POSITIVE moments Sierra had on the show.", and of course the audience applauded her idea, making Bridgette smile;

**[SIERRA'S POSITIVE MOMENTS]**

Clip 1 - Sierra fighting with Veronica from an unknown episode.

Clip 2 - Sierra carrying Cody over the tightrope at the Niagara Falls.

Clip 3 - Sierra finding the Cody Jr. Lobster for the first time in Newfoundland.

Clip 4 - Sierra arguing with Blaineley for the final time at the Niagara Falls.

Clip 5 - Sierra Hyperventilating in the confessional at the Niagara Falls.

Clip 6 - Sierra as a child doing her first basket weaving, home video.

Clip 7 - Sierra as a child doing random backflips in the air, home video.

Clip 8 - Sierra just blankly standing around in various episodes.

Clip 9 - Sierra singing "Fight for the Gold" with Noah in Greece.

Clip 10 - Sierra watching Total Drama Island's first episode, home video.

**[SIERRA'S POSITIVE MOMENTS END]**

Following that clip reel, the audience and the peanut gallery all let out a very big round of applause. A large round of applause actually, some even stood up, and even Bruno was clapping too. Momma DJ actually almost got emotional, likely putting herself in Margery's shoes mentally. After the clapping was done though, both Geoff and Bridgette knew that the subject had to be changed soon, and as such, that's just what they did;

"Now, before we dig into what semi-finalists are gonna be havin' the support from our peanut gallery, the network president has actually just given us a brand new idea for this super special aftermath!"

"In actuality he only came up with this idea because the network, the producers and Chris are all getting various protests, lawsuits and even boycotts following the events we just talked about", Bridgette then explained, "But, basically, we actually invited some special people up to be live viewers of this aftermath with a very special lottery contest! Not only that, but those special views in the audience will get to ask our peanut gallery, or formerly eliminated guests, whatever they want!", and then the audience actually applauded once more, "To show that we at Total Drama do indeed care about what our fans want from our contestants! Though if you have any questions for Heather", Bridgette then looked over to the horribly injured Heather, "You might want to save them for later."

"That's right! So first up is!", Geoff then took out a paper to read the name of the first fan that would get to actually get a major role, "Jasmine Smith, from, actually, right here in the good ol' land down under! Jasmine stand up and let yourself be heard!", and it was then that Jasmine Smith, the first fan to be showcased in this new segment idea, stood up. She was a fairly tall dark-skinned girl with matching dark hairs, and nice dark hair in a short ponytail. She also wore short khaki shorts, a short white T-shirt and a vest, and also wore a hat too.

"Um yeah I'm Jasmine", Jasmine said, having an Australian accent of course, "So like you said I'm from Australia over here and my only question for you guys is, you guys won't be doing anything involving destroying Australia or anything, right?"

"Haha", Geoff laughed, "Nah, you ain't got nothing to worry about Jasmine."

"Yeah, trust me", Bridgette replied, "What you viewers didn't see was the massive amount of lawsuits the producers got for episodes like those, and the producers have indeed, as of Episode Nineteen, banned any challenge that involves changing the borders of the world or anything involving damaging an entire country itself."

"Ah well", Jasmine was very happy to know that, "That's good to know! I'll be hoping the Aussie finale's gonna be a blast!"

"Oh it will be Jasmine, it will!", Geoff then assured her as she sat back down, and then Geoff looked at the paper to see the next fan who will get to have a brief appearance in this special Aftermath segment;

"Alright!", Bridgette then said to everyone, "We have time for about two more fans to stand up and ask their questions to the show so Geoff, who is going to be the next lucky fan to ask something?"

"Right!", Geoff then looked on the paper, "Looks like it's Amelia from California, USA!", and then immediately the audience applauded for Amelia, who was a very young and skinny girl who wore a pink holster top with a black shirt, and a mini skirt with a visible g-string. Her shirts were highly revealing, her blonde hair was ruffled and long, and had various streaks in it. She also had various piercings and generally was a trashy and skanky young American Girl, "So, what's your question?"

"Yeah", Amelia said rudely as she chewed on her gum, "Where the fuck is Gwen at?"

"Uhhh, excuse me?", Bridgette replied with.

"I said where the fuck is Gwen?!", Amelia continued, "She's the only one of you that's like, likeable at all, and I wanna know why she's not here right now!"

"Oh", Bridgette replied, trying to hide being offended by the tone of Amelia's voice, as was Momma DJ, "Well, she has an allergy to Eucalyptus leaves it seems, so she has to stay at the hotel. A special part of this Aftermath is going to be by the Australian rainforest so...yeah."

"That fuckin' sucks", Amelia replied with, "She's the only one who's decent at all but okay fine thanks for answerin and all that shit."

"Thank you...for coming", and then Amelia sat down and just the males in the audience clapped for her, when Bridgette then turned back to Geoff, "So Geoff, who's the next one with a question?"

"We got", Geoff read from the paper, "Marcos Pinto Souza from Brazil! How ya doin', dude?", and then the audience clapped as Marcos got up and showed himself to the audience. He was actually an extremely attractive young man, he had a slender but extremely well built physique, had charming short hair, young face, had matching brown eyes, an amazing tan, and wore a bright yellow and white striped polo with simple jeans and yellow/white sneakers.

"Gracias", he said to Geoff, "My only question is something that I have been wondering, um, Lindsay, what is the update with you and that chinese guy you believed was named Tyler?"

"Oh, him?", Lindsay answered, "He was just a sick pervert named, um...I don't remember, but he only wanted me for my body so I broke up with him!", Tyler then got happy, "But I'm now dating this pretty cute model guy named Brady! Beth introduced me to him!", Beth then shot a shrug and a sympathetic face to Tyler, but then Lindsay got confused, "Wait...or was his name Tyler? I forget sometimes."

"So I guess that means you still haven't realized where the real Tyler is?", Marcos then furtherly asked, not surprised at all;

"Huh?", Lindsay then got confused, "What is he talking about?", Bridgette and Geoff just both shook their heads in silence. "What?", Lindsay then just shrugged, "Oh well.", Tyler just got sad a bit, but he decided perhaps he could just be Lindsays friend, just incase she ever finally realizes.

"Well", Marcos then said unhappily, "I guess that's good enough for me", and then everyone clapped as he sat down. It was then of course, that it was time for the next and likely final fan to get a chance to ask their question to the cast, as such;

"Well Geoff", Bridgette then said, "There's only one more fan left to have their questions answered!"

"That's right!", Bridgette said, "Pretty soon this set'll be back to being just used for the Geoff and Bridgette show again!"

"Now, here's the last fan with a question to ask, the last question before we move on with the talk of the final three, let's all give time to talk to Rian Mackay from Scotland, United Kingdom!", and it was then that a slender young man with nice red hair, freckles, blue eyes, a beanie cap, a bright green shirt and black jeans stood to ask his question.

"Hi, well, you kind of already know I am now", the Scottish teen boy said, "So I'm just going to answer my question. I was really shocked when Tyler left the show without saying what his secret was, and well, I think a bit of us here would really like to know what that secret is.", and of course, Tyler's eyes quickly widened and he basically did not know how to respond to that at all.

"Well Tyler?", Bridgette then asked, "What was your secret?"

"Uhhh", Tyler then got nervous, not knowing what to say, "Well..."

"Come on", Duncan then said, hands resting behind his head, "If it's that your gay or something, look at me. You really think I give a shit about that?", of course it wasn't like Duncan really cared, he clearly just wanted to get this over with once and for all already.

"Come on Tyler", Bridgette then said, trying to encourage Tyler, as many of the others were already getting quite nosey with this at this point, so Tyler knew he would basically have to say his secret now, "Just tell us what it is and get it over with already. Nobody will judge you for it! Especially after what happened in the england episode", and it was then that after so long of hiding it for so long, Tyler just couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to let it out. He finally let his secret out to the whole viewing world;

"I like Trent okay?!", Tyler then finally blurted out, much to everyone, especially Trent's, surprise, "I don't know why, I just do! I have ever since, well, ever since that Chinese guy thing started up okay?!", after Tyler finally said there, was another set of long silence. Obviously, attention now returned to Trent instead of Tyler now, Tyler being beyond nervous and scared about Trent's reaction.

"Um, Trent?", Bridgette then asked, "Is there anything you have to say about that."

"Uhhhhh", Trent then had a nervous pause, before finally, he smiled, "Ya know what, there is.", and it was with that smile then that Trent got up and silently walked over to Tyler, and lifted Tyler's head up to look at his. Tyler just looked on with a blush and confusion as Trent just looked at him with a smile. It wasn't long before Trent just smacked his lips onto Tyler's, and soon enough the two were sitting down on Trent's spot in the peanut gallery, Trent sitting on Tyler's lap happily while locking lips with him. There were quite a few 'awwwwwwww's from this happening.

"Awww.", Bridgette commented, "That's so sweet. Well, guess that answers your question!"

"Yes it does", Rian answered, "But I still have one more, can I ask it real quick?"

"Sure dude!", Geoff replied, "What is it?"

"Yeah", Rian then asked his second question, "What happened to Noah after he was left at the factory?", and then everyone, except the now busy Trent and Tyler, turned their attention to Noah, who just sighed and answered the question;

"Alright", Noah then explained, "I was held in a holding cell at an american police station, transported to Canada, and then it took only 2 minutes for the Canadian police to find I was not an illegal immigrant and was fighting a chimp in self defense and didn't lie to any officers while apparently the American police couldn't even fathom that I was telling the truth."

"Oh", Rian replied, "Well, that answers my question."

"What?", Noah asked, "You were expecting something else to have happened?"

"No, no I wasn't", Rian answered, "I'll just sit back down now", and then the audience clapped for him as he sat back down. Noah just shrugged and focused back on the actual episode at hand. Of course, with Rian now done asking questions, this meant that Geoff and Bridgette were now done with these shout-outs and were ready to also get back to the actual meat of the episode;

"Well, that's all the bottle cap winners and all of the fans that one the ask questions oppurtunity", Bridgette then said, "I think it's time we moved on to something more meaty in this episode.", Bruno then licked his lips, imagining a dinner table filled with various types of meat.

"I couldn't agree more, Bridge!", Geoff happily said back to her, "And with Blaineley still stuck in Greenland with the Final Three, Josh actually stayed at the hotel, so we have NO interruptions to worry about!"

"Josh refused to come?", Bridgette replied, "Why?"

"I don't know", Geoff said with a shrug, "He wouldn't come out of his hotel room.""Well, we may not know what Josh is up to!", Geoff then said, "But we do know what we're up to! And whatever our Final Three is gonna be doing, you know that's gonna be exciting whatever it is that goes down! So, who does the peanut gallery think will win?"

_**[SONG - "WHO YOU GONNA ROOT FOR?" BEGINS]** _

*Song begins with a close up of the T.V. screen with peanuts with question marks on them being on couches until the screen shows three sliders acting as slot machines for the Final 3*

*As they talk about the Final 3 members, video clips of them from previous episodes play in grayscale*

Geoff and Bridgette - "Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Veronica, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody?"

Bridgette - "There's Veronica, she's an ice queen, and she's been cheating hard!"

Geoff - "Not surprisin' that everybody hates her! She'll have, to pay, a bodyguard!"

Bridgette & Geoff - "Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Veronica, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody?"

Harold - *dressed in his DD outfit, interrupts the Gidgette duet with hip-hop music/actually talented rapping* "Ricky-ticky-ty you're gonna here it from me! The only one winnin' this is C-O-DY! Pimpin' like a king sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it Australian style, gonna take home the cheddar, we're gonna be all smiles! Shawty!"

Courtney (speaking) - "Hey come he gets to sing?"

Geoff (speaking) - "He doesn't. Harold!"

Harold - "Ricky-ticky-ticky-tody give it up for my man Cody! Harold's in the house spittin' rhymes like a rody, a rody!" *Courtney runs up, pushes him down and has her own micrphone*

Courtney - *singing like a more typical singer* "Here's a special tribute to a real competitor, not some pathetic nerdling or a massive big cheater! I say we should all support Alejandro! Sure he's a massive jerk, but he's a great competitor! He's the only one who doesn't for a big low blow! So I say we should all bow and worship Alejandro, except me of course, because I'm -"

Geoff (speaking) - "Cut! Stop the music!"

**_[SONG - WHO YOU GONNA ROOT FOR?" ENDS]_ **

"I like a party as much as the next guy, but Harold!", the annoyed Geoff said as he took the microphone from Courtney and then turned to Harold, "This, is confiscated!", he then swiped away Harold's micrphone and it was after that moment that things returned to the normal non-song Aftermath. Geoff walked back over to Bridgette and handed her one of the two microphones, "Here, Bridge!"

"Thanks, Geoff!", and Bridgette gave Geoff a quick kiss on the cheek. However, this enraged Bruno who with an angry roar came out from behind the couch, he swiped at Geoff, but this was only to break the kiss apart, as Bruno then swiped his hand back and gave Geoff a pimp-slap right across the face, sending him flying away. Bridgette just watched in shock as Geoff fell from the stage all the way into the waters off the beach. All of the peanut gallery and audience just gasped in shock and fear, except Eva. "GEOFF!", Bridgette then turned right over to Bruno, "Bad Bruno!", Bruno then felt bad once again, "Geoff is my boyfriend!", and then Bruno walked over with his head held down over to where the peanut gallery on the right was. Naturally, this made Harold, LeShawna, Sadie, Courtney, Justin, Duncan, Noah and Lindsay all scream and hide behind the injured Heather, leaving Beth there to have her hair sniffed by Bruno who was right behind her.

"Can we", Courtney asked with an extremely scared tone, "Calm him down with something?"

"Perhaps some Kava tea!", Harold then suggested, while Bruno was busy licking the side of Beth's head, Beth just remaining silent but very scared, and Ezekiel didn't know what to do, with no arms and all, "Kava is a rare but native polynesian leave that's used to calm the mind!"

"Is it also an appetite suppressant?!", was all the scared Beth could manage to say as focus shifted right back to Bridgette as Geoff, soaking wet, was just getting out of the Australian waters.

"Before the peanut gallery hold up their flags to show everyone who they've chosen to root for", Bridgette then said, "Let's see how our finalists stack up!", and then focus went to the t.v. screen where pictures of Cody, Veronica and Alejandro were brought up on, and then spun around and around, obviously trying to find how they stack up against each-other. Geoff rubbed his hands together in anticipation;

"Who's got the best chance of taking the cash-ola?", he and Bridgette then turned to the audience/cameras, "Let's see who might have earned it the hard way! With some-", and then a random announcer introduced this part here with a scene involving an injured intern being hit by an ambulance driven by Dr. Pennywise with nurse Chef ontop of it;

"TOTAL DRAMA!", and then things went right back to Geoff and Bridgette talking, with Geoff talking over clips of Cody;

"Cody took quite a bit of a beating this season! Most of the early stuff accidentally from Sierra, but when Blaineley called in and made her change teams, that's when things changed! Not only has he survived against his cousin Veronica, for YEARS back home but he actually managed to come up with a genius plan to be rid of Alejandro, only it didn't work thanks to Chris and someone not wanting to be a part of it!", Noah just felt bad about that;

"Yeah", Noah's voice then said, "I should have said yes to his idea."

"But also!", Geoff continued, "He even took lessons from Duncan on how to be more assertive, and thanks to that actually stood up to Veronica numerous times in recent episodes! He even told her to her face to shut up! But then that assertive was challenged at the merge when his mother Blaineley made her debut into the competition, but while Blaineley treated him like a baby, Cody managed to win two of the challenges in the merge with little to none of his mom's help!", things then went back to Bridgette and Geoff on the couch again;

"But now Blaineley's out and Cody's on his own for the Final Three!", Bridgette opened with, "Plus, you can't count out his physcotic candy powers!", clips of him during the pennsylvania episode play, "Getting in-between Cody and candy is like, well," *she gestures over to Bruno* "Touching me infront of Bruno. Not highly advised. Especially if you're a certain cousin of his. If the Final Challenge involves candy, well, Cody will be all over it."

"Yeah", Duncan then admitted, "That little dude really goes coocoo for cocoa everything.", though Duncan's facial expression did show he was indeed very impressed with how Cody's been doing so far since he gave him that advice. Bridgette then continued;

"Gentle and sweet object of the late Sierra's affections?", Bridgette then continued with, "Or new more assertive mini Duncan? It's impossible to predict!", it's then on the screen Geoff for laughs began drawing on Cody's face, he drew with a red maker red pigtails and lipstick on Cody while Bridgette continued, "That makes him our unknown quantity!", the audience cheered, but then Bridgette noticed what Geoff was doing, "Geoff, stop that!"

"Next up!", Geoff then began, "Alejandro!", and then of course, the screen faded to show Alejandro instead;

"Alejandro", Bridgette began, "Like another final three member, avoided serious injury almost the entire run of his game! At least, until around the time of the final four", she then laughed when she saw clips of Alejandro being hit with ice rocks thanks to Blaineley, "For once, I thank Blaineley for something. Anyway, the point is that Alejandro managed to avoid serious injury almost the entire season! Even against rapid caterpillars in the amazon, a giant hostile takeover in a Czech military base, even falling off a tightrope to the bottom of the Niagara Falls! Plus", she then got angry, "Raise your hand if he is the reason why you are here now", and it was then that Bridgette raised her own hand, as did Beth who also raised Ezekiel's hat for him, Sadie who was also angry at him, Noah who raised two hands to represent Gwen too, Justin who was also angry, and of course even Duncan who was clearly incredibly angry.

"But", Geoff then got an evil look to his face, "He's not perfect. Not only did he get pelted with ice rocks by Blaineley", Geoff then laughed a bit, "I gotta agree, the one good thing she did the whole season besides blowing up the plane and apologin' to Cody, but ANYWAY, not only did Al have that happen to him, but he also suffered the most humiliating faceplant against Heather in greece! Can we see that?", and then the clip of Alejandro running the against the then not-injured Heather in the hurdles race of ep.15 played, obviously it was the moment Alejandro smacked face first into a hurdle while Heather jumped over hers perfectly. The current Heather laughed triumphantly from her cast while watching that, "Let's do it in slow-mo!", and then the clip rewinded so that everyone could see it in slow-motion, "And back", and then the clip played in slow-mo, "And forth!", and then the faceplant again, "Hahahaha!"

"At least he's IN the Final Three!", Courtney then said to defend Alejandro.

"Only because Blaineley blew up the plane and got disqualified by Chris!", Harold then pointed out, "Otherwise he'd have been gone!"

"Ugh I take back what I said about that being a good thing.", Geoff responded, now angry, "I didn't think about that part! I bet that dude's made a deal with the devil or somethin'!", Geoff then glared right at Courtney, the wife of Mephiles, as he drew a mustache, top hat and monocle on Alejandro. Courtney actually got nervous for a few seconds, tugged at her collar, and then got confident before replying;

"My husband is NOT helping him out in this game!", she confidentally answered, "I assure you! Can't you at least TRY to be impartial?!"

"As for", Bridgette then sighed, "Veronica this season?", and then they began Veronica's recap, "Okay, honestly, I barely wanna talk about her at all. I mean, I honestly am with the fans on the forums that say Heather should be in the Final Three instead but, alas, Veronica is. Veronica has gotten to the Final Three on practically cheating alone. She tricked Lindsay off with the classic sale trick, got DJ mauled by lionesses", Momma DJ was then really angry about being reminded of that, even crushing an apple to bits that she was originally going to eat, "Got Trent off of the show by using his superstitions, blew up Eva and of course, everyone remembers when she cheated Heather and Tyler off by swapping the votes!", Heather then angrily scowled at the screen, but Tyler was too busy making out with Trent. "And plus, she's avoided elimination like how Alejandro avoids injury! Infact, so far she has won only ONE challenge for herself, and yet somehow she is in the Final Three , despite the haters, especially Cody, on her team!"

"Nothing seems to stop her!", Geoff added in, "She even got her tooth wacked out by Cody, wicked shot by the way dude, and even survived baby birds in easter island! But yet, most of the time, she's just cheated! Cheated, cheated and cheated, and yet she's made it passed every ceremony despite being the one kicked off!"

"That's only because Chris is obsessed with those damned ratings!", LeShawna then added in, "I hate that freakin' bastard.", everyone agreed with him, even Courtney was agreeing with everything being said about Veronica.

"If Cody's the unknown quantity", Bridgette said as Geoff drew devil horns, a toothed grin and a black eye on Veronica's face, "and Alejandro is captain comeback, then that means Veronica is the unstoppable force!...sadly", Bridgette then saw Geoff's drawing, though she couldn't say she didn't agree with it. "Gotta say, I actually thing that looks alot like the real her."

"I know right?", Geoff replied, "The girl is just like a demon! Totally unstoppable!", and then Bridgette continued;

"So far", she commented, "This race is still too close to call! Let's take a closer look at what might stop our finalists in their tracks!", and then focus went back to the television screen, as clips played of the three semi-finalists, "Cody has some serious allergies, and his epipen was destroyed when the plane went cablooey!"

"If the final challenge includes a hike through the Australian Rainforest!", Geoff then continued, "He might not make it back out!", and then they began talking about Alejandro instead;

"As for Alejandro", Bridgette began, "He's a way picky eater! His body is a temple that will not accept fatty, processed or chemical based foods!"

"We all better pray there isn't another eating challenge!", Geoff sarcastically said, "Or else Alejandro's gonna really be in a bind!", and then they talked about Veronica;

"As for Veronica?", Bridgette began, "Well, her massive ego is most likely her own downfall! She is so full of herself and her fame that she tends to think she is unstoppable, and her cheating will only get her so far, now that her Auntie is no longer in the game to be the main cheater, she will actually have to try in the challenges now! She might not be able to win fairly at all!"

"Exactly!", Geoff replied, "Infact, I'm pretty sure it's in her blood to cheat!", Geoff then turned to the audience, "Now here's where it gets interesting! It's time to vote for your favourite finalists!", and it was then that the sides were revealed. Only Courtney was on the left set of couches holding up an Alejandro flag, while LeShawna, Duncan, Noah (who actually held two), Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, DJ, Momma DJ, Owen, Beth (also holding two), Ezekiel (Beth was holding his), Harold, Justin, Eva and even Izzy all held up Cody flags on the right set of couches, while Heather was left holding no flags at all. That is, until Duncan came up to her and put a Veronica flag in her arm slot, angering her greatly.

"Well", Duncan commented, "You were her number one fan at first!", Heather just angrily scowled at him in response.

"There's no way Cody can beat Alejandro!", Courtney angrily said to the Cody supporters, "He couldn't even fend off Sierra!"

"Yeah", Owen answered, "But she was persistent!"

"Alejandro blew damn near all of you off the map!", Courtney said with an almost evil smile to her face, "He's the best player the game's ever had!"

"But Cody's the only nice guy left!", Harold then added in, "He deserves the cash.", it was then that Beth got worried about something;

"Ahhh", Beth was worried because Bruno was walking up with a bib around his neck and roared, "Is the tea ready yet?!", but just in time, an intern came in holding a plate with the kava tea.

"Allow me!", Harold then said, taking the tea pot, "I did a summer of animal training at Magic Steve's circus and aironautics camp!", and then Bruno growled at him angrily, Harold was worried at first but then tried to talk more nicely, "Hey there Bear, you're a very handsome ursas artos artos, aren't you? And I have a delicious, nutritious kava based treat for you!", Harold then handed the tea to Bruno, "Now open wide!", but instead Bruno just roared, making Harold fall and drop the tea into the air. However, the pot still landed in Bruno's mouth, and as such he was soon drinking it from it, once done he licked his lips and then let out a big yawn, his mind finally calmed down at last.

"After fourty-four days without you", Bridgette said to Geoff, "I could really use a hug!"

"Booyah!", Geoff replied with, and as they got ready to hug, Bruno came over with one final roar, just before then falling onto Geoff, being drowsy and sleepy from the tea, though Bridgette still shrieked.

"Ah! Geoff!", she then turned to the audience, "Ah, coming up next a few members of our peanut gallery will face off in an exciting and death-defying surf challenge to win a huge advantage for the contestant they're backing!", Geoff then struggled to speak with Bruno ontop of him;

"All that and more!", he announced, "On Total Drama Aftermath!"

"Get Bruno off my honey bunch!", was all Bridgette then said as she began trying to push Bruno off of Geoff as the fade out to commercial happened. Though, we will skip the commercial break this time, once back it was just Geoff standing on the stage;

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath!", he greeted those tuning in, "Where all wild animals have been restrained! But now, we're going to take this Aftermath to a whole new level of awesome! Here's Bridgette with the deats!", and then things went to Bridgette, who was over at a cliffside beside the Australian rainforest with the entire peanut gallery, obviously about to explain the challenge mentioned earlier.

"Thanks Geoff!", Bridgette continued, then turned to the peanut gallery, "So, peanut gallery, have you missed being in the game?", and of course nobody said anything about that at all, "Great! Because you're going to be competing to help your favourite final three contestants win!", it was then that Heather from her cast made various intelligible mumbles, and Bridgette felt sorry for her, especially when she fell over onto the ground in trying to move, "I'm the only person who feels sorry for her? Will somebody volunteer to look after her? Owen come on you're a nice guy!"

"I dunno!", the worried Owen said, "That's, that's Heather! She hates me! Besides...I can't, right? We're not on the same team! Sorry", Bridgette then became a bit annoyed with this.

"Okay you know what", Bridgette then said, "It's not fair that Heather who is injured has to be the only member of Team Veronica. Owen, Eva, Justin and LeShawna, I'm officially moving you to Team Veronica!", she then pushed the injured Heather over to them.

"Oh come on!", Owen replied, "It's Veronica! She's as mean as like, a swarm of killer bees!"

"I'm so glad you are all so passionate about who you're supporting!", Geoff then said, "Because one member of each team will be risking their life for your favourite finalist! Any volunteers?"

"I'm the ONLY one on Team Alejandro?", Courtney then questioned, "Seriously? Ugh, I guess that makes me the only volunteer for his team."

"I beg of you!", Harold then said to the rest of Team Cody, "Let me be Cody's proxy!"

"If you're moronic enough to go on a surfing suicide mission", Duncan replied with, "Hey, be my quest!"

"Yes!", Harold pumped his fists in happiness, "Awesome! Know why? I get to show LeShawna my impressive surfing skills!",

"And who's going to represent team Veronica?", and then Team Veronica was silent, until Owen, Eva, Justin and LeShawna all smiled and stepped aside, leaving only Heather not doing so, and also of course cursing off her team under her cast.

"Well looks like Heather volunteers!", Geoff happily said, Bridgette again being the only one sorry for Heather, who tried to angrily move, but once fell to the ground, "Perfect! Let's take a look at what Courtney, Harold and Heather are up against!", he then explained the challenge, taking place on a cliffside waterfall in the Australian rainforest, "Players have to race to the tap and snag a traditional crocodile tooth from the aboriginal tribe camp up on that hill over there. Then grab a board and take it back down the stream! Oh and when you get to the bottom...might wanna watch out for some of Australia's native deadly animals.", Crocodiles were shown awaiting at the near bottom of the waterfall stream.

"Gah" and "Gosh", were made from Courtney and Harold respectively.

"Maybe we shouldn't be making Heather do this", Bridgette then worriedly said to Geoff, "She's so, you know, helpless?"

"Somebodie's gotta do it!", Geoff replied, "And it ain't gonna be me! Or you!", Heather then was shown to be incredibly worried, but then Owen also felt bad for her;

"Okay Heather!", he said aloud, "I'll help you up to the top!", Heather was now even more scared and shocked, "I don't wanna even think about what Veronica would do to me if we lost because I didn't help!", Heather just angrily scowled at him in silence.

"First"!, Geoff then said, pointing to a chalkboard, of Australia's native Koala, Kangaroo, Emu, Cassowary, Dingo, Crocodile, Great White Shark, Tasmanian Devil, Platypus, Quoll, Echidna, Wallaby and Dugong, "These are all native animals of Australia! You must pick one to represent the spirit of your player! Now Heather", he then laughed a bit, "Which animal represents Veronica to you?", the still ever angry Heather then managed to move her one free hand to point to one of the animals, but couldn't speak at all.

"I think she's pointing at the crocodile!", Owen then said for Heather, who was still angry.

"Then Veronica's spirit Animal is a Crocodile!", Bridgette then announced, "Perfect! Harold can you choose for Cody?"

"Gosh!", Harold replied, "There's so many vicious ones!", Harold then thought about this options, and after quite a bit of thinking he finally settled on one animal, "Emu! Cody's an Emu!", and of course in response that the entire rest of the peanut gallery bursted out into laughter, "Laugh if you want to, but I have my reasons!"

"Do you have a choice for Alejandro, Courtney?", Bridgette then asked to the CIT.

"I'm gonna go Tasmanian Devil for Alejandro, Bridgette."

"You SURE that has nothing to do with-"

"Yes, Geoff!", Courtney angrily said back, "It has NOTHING to do with my husband or any deal he did NOT make with my husband Mephiles!"

"Okay, okay!", Geoff backed away from her, "Sheesh!", but then Geoff explained more, "Now here's the catch! If you get passed the sharks and crocs down at the bottom of the stream, you will have to get the croc necklace on your team's spirit animal to win!", and of course an intern was strapping the crocodile to a raft floating above the water, he nearly got his leg bitten off had he not panicked and fallen into the water.

"And you mocked me for the deer!", Harold then said to mock the angry Courtney, while Heather just had an eye twitch and a completely terrified look, "Never doubt my mad skills! I am always ahead of this game!"

"Except when your not!", Courtney replied, "Which you won't be, because I can totally handle a Tasmanian Devil?"

"I have to handle a crocodile?!", was all the scared Owen said, "A Crocodile?! How am I supposed to do that! I don't speak crocodile."

"Crocodiles don't have a language", was all Izzy said in response to that.

"Who ever gets the necklace on their animal first wins a major advantage for their finalist!", Bridgette then explained, "Second place will earn a modest advantage. "

"And last place gets squat!", Geoff then finished with, "Which is gonna make the final challenge pretty impossible for their dude, assuming they even get that far."

"Good luck you guys!", Bridgette then cheered.

"Aaaaaand, Go!", was all Geoff said and the challenge then officially began.

"Prepare to lose to my mad skills!", was all Harold said to Courtney before dashing off for the tribe camp.

"Prepare to lose to my, sane ones", and Courtney followed right after him.

"Okay", Owen then began pushing Heather the wrong way, "Up we go! Hehehe!", he then realized where he was going and turned around, "Woops! Wrong way! Sorry, Heather.", Heather just groaned. Things then went straight to the tribal camp area, where Heather was first to arrive, but was busy panting and wheezing from the run up there, and as such Courtney easily came in and took the first necklace just after Harold grabbed his.

"HA!", Courtney then mocked, but soon both of them were giving attention to Owen walking up, panting and wheezing from carrying Heather all the way up there on his back. On the run up there, Heather's head hit various branches, rocks, leaves, vines, and then finally got to the top;

"Woo!", Owen took a breathe, "That is steep! But we made, huh partner?", Heather was silent and was trying to regain consciousness, and then, the chime to start a song was heard.

"Sorry", Geoff said, holding a guitar, "Chris said we had to make you guys sing a song."

"FINALLY!", Courtney then happily cleared her throat;

_**[SONG - "I'M WINNING THIS" BEGINS]** _

Courtney - "Rockin' it Australia style, surfin' down this magic mile! Hopin' I don't get bit by, the crocs that are down there!" *begins her surfing, necklace in hand*

Harold - "One last chance, to prove my might! That's what keeps me up at night! Why else would I volunteer, for somethin' death defyin'?" *begins surfing with necklace around his neck*

Courtney - "I'm winnin' for real!"

Harold - "Yeah Yeah. I'm winnin' this deal!"

Courtney - "Yeah yeah. I'm a surfin' genie!"

Harold - "I'm winnin'! You'll see!"

Courtney - "Yeah Yeah!"

*Owen and Heather are still on the cliff, Owen puts necklace around Heather's neck*

Owen - "So you're stuff and don't move much, so what if you can't such and such? You're the queen, of Veronica's team so!" *pushes Heather towards cliff* "Show them you're a winner!"

*Back to Courtney and Harold*

Courtney - "I'm winnin' for Al! Cuz I'm his Gal-al! Ohhh!"

Harold - "Cody needs my mad skills! Givin' LeShawna, some thrills!"

*Courtney screams in terror as the sharks begin trying to attack her, but they are small ones, and Harold panics when a Crocodile almost lunges at him from the side. "Gosh!" could be heard from Harold as a bit of his board is bitten off by a crocodile.*

Owen - *Is surfing on Heather, literally, using her as a terrified surfboard* "This is messed up, it's true. Sorry Heather, don't suuuuuuuue!"

Harold - "Step aside, let me through!"

Courtney - "I'll still come for you! Ohohhh! I'm winnin' this tiiime!"

Harold - "Sorry Courtney, it's mine!" *Owen comes up to them, surfing facing backwards now*

Owen - "Sorry about my behind!"

Harold, Courtney and Owen - "Ohohhhh! I'm winnin' this time! Yeah, yeah YEAH!"

_**[SONG - "I'M WINNING THIS" ENDS]** _

It was right after that song that the challenge finally came to a close. In the heat of the bottom of the stream, Harold actually had an issue, in the sense that a fish from inside of the stream was so terrified of the crocs and sharks, that it literally jumped from the water and found it's way inside of Harold's swim trunks, which as one might expect very much distracted him in the challenge.

"Ah!", Harold said with a gasp, "Ah woah what's going on I-GOOOOOOOOSH!", and then he flew from the waterfall ledge at the end of the watefall, however, he eventually the fish slapped him so hard inside there that while it flew out, it hurt Harold badly, "GOSH!", and then Harold in turn dropped the necklace as he and his board fell into the water. The necklace managed to land on the Emu's platform, but the Emu just stepped on it and broke it and then did a squawk, Harold's response was a "NOOOOOOO!", before he fell into the waters, and then focus went over to Owen who was still surfing Heather (literally).

"Woo!", Owen cheered, "Hahaha!", but as soon as Heather flew off of the waterfall at the end of the stream, he tripped right off and fell down it, leaving Heather flying through the air, making muffled screams as she did so. "She's doing it, she's doing it!", Owen cheered as he watched this unfold, but in the end, with the crocodile hungrily waiting, Heather's utlimate fate was sealed. She fell right through the Veronica sign on the platform and into the water, where she instead sank to the bottom, Geoff and Bridgette cringed on stage for her. "Uhh...woopsie.", and then it was finally Courtney's turn;

"WAAAAAHHHHAHHHHH!", was Courtney's scream as she and her necklace flew off the end of the stream. She was flying right at the angry Tasmanian Devil which made it's terrifying growls at her as she did so, and she covered eyes and "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed, but in the end she dove right into the water beside the platform, and the necklace landed perfectly on the neck of the Tasman Devil, as Courtney and her board both resurfaced behind the Alejandro platform in the waters. Courtney was panting until she realized the necklace was on the animal, and she was happy, "SKILLS!"

"Courtney wins!", Geoff then announced from back on stage, the audience clearly divided in both booing and cheering, "She did it! Woah! Haha!"

"What about Heather?!", Bridgette then asked, Geoff then remembered;

"Don't worry, babe!", Geoff assured her, "Look!", and then Geoff pointed to Heather, who was actually washing up onto the shore thanks to the Australian waves, and of course was making muffled screams once she was, "She's fine! Still in a cast and all, but fine!", Bridgette then smiled of somewhat of relief.

"I'm so glad to have you back", Bridgette then said happily to Geoff.

"It goes both ways, babe!", Geoff answered happily, "You're the best co-host in the buis!", he then put an arm around Bridgette, but that made her get worried.

"Uhhh, Geoff!", Bridgette then said, "Bruno, he's-he's", and then everyone just gasped, but Bruno actually didn't care. All he did, was go up to the now terrified Heather, and begin using her as a chew toy, chewing on her head, while she was just frozen and terrified. "Using Heather as a chew toy...huh...well, now I guess I can have that hug-", but then Courtney, Harold and Owen came up from behind them.

"Uh excuse me", Courtney said to the two, "But, where's my prize?"

"That was pretty unbelieveable Courtney!", Geoff complimented her with, "Seriously, no-one was supposed to win!"

"What?!", all three of Courtney, Harold and Owen said that in unison, and the audience gasped.

"It was Chris' idea", Bridgette then explained, "But someone did win! Because girls rule!", and the audience cheered, "And because of Courtney, Alejandro is going to get a major advantage to use in a final challenge!", as she said that a wheelbarrow was wheeled up on stage by an intern, and Bridgette was not so happy, "Yeah, I'm sure we're all happy about that...a wheelbarrow!", and everyone cheered, "It'll make sense eventually. Team Cody congrats!", she then turned to Harold, "You came in second and win the minor advantage!", a baby carriage was then wheeled up on stage, "A baby stroller! Yay!"

"And since Team Veronica came in last", Geoff explained, "Veronica wins nothing but a pile of bear drool!"

"Ooh that's so not going to help her in the final challenge!", the now happy Bridgette replied.

"I know!", Geoff replied with, "Bridgie-Bear, woo-hoo!", he then cheered, "She's gonna have to pull of a miracle cheat if she wants to win this thing now! Haha!"

"How will Alejandro's advantage play out?", Bridgette then began the sign-off, "Will Cody be able to keep up with just a stroller?! Will Veronica finally tank completely thanks to her disadvantage?!"

"How in the name of vlono will Cody, Veronica AND Alejandro even get here for the finale?!", Geoff then added in;

"Find out the answer to those and alot of other great questions next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that the fourth and final aftermath of the season finally closed off and faded out to the credits. In the following two episodes, things would finally be coming to a close for this season, so while this isn't the end, it is pretty darn close.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India)_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 -Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada) *Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/U.K.)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_*Teams Merge, Blaineley Debuts*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada)_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_

_Episode 21 - Noah (Pennsylvania, USA)_

_Episode 22 - N/A (Easter Island, Chile)_

_Episode 23 - Blaineley (Greenland)_

_Episode 24 - N/A (Aftermath/Australia)_

 


	25. Planes, Yachts and Codymobiles

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said to start off the recap of the previous episode to get ready for the new one, "The largest island of the world, Greenland! It'll blow you away! How could this happen!? Well first, Blaineley started to feel actual emotion related to guilt when Cody and Veronica reminded her that it was Cody's birthday! So, she tried to make it up to him. Then boom! Veronica got stuck in a hole! Luckily for Veronica, Cody felt a trimmer in his scrawny nerd heart and saved her. Meanwhile Alejandro was put through abuse after abuse and even voted off at the end of the episode! Dude SO would've been a goner. Except Blaineley, DEMOLISHED my plane!", and then finally Chris and Chef were physically shown inside the destroyed cockpit of the plane, "Did I mention we got no ride now?! Hm? BECAUSE BLAINELEY BLEW IT UUUUUUP", he then took out a bag and began to hyperventilate into it, but then finished the recap with, "Our Final Three are now jetting to Australia! Without a Jet. So get set for some other kind of race to the One Hundred Trillion One Billion One Hundred dollars! Yeah, we've been saying it wrong the whole time, that's how you actually say the prize money amount of this season! Right here on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and it was then that with the cockpit part falling down and a "OWCH!" from Chris, the intro sequence then began. Following the intro sequence though, was a commercial;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*Once more, this is a Sonic PSA, this time, Sonic is sitting by the Grand Canyon, with Tails, Knuckles and Amy literally throwing what could be dead bodies into the canyon*

Sonic - "Kids, it's time you learned about, the thug life! See those corpses, those, are dead mobsters of the Russian mafia! Those mobsters thought I owed them something, but they learned the hard way that Sonic, like Tina Fey, is better than everything. Tina Fey is so good, that there isn't a single universe where her name is changed! You assholes need to understand that, got it? Well anyway, kids, the life of being a mobster and a thug just isn't worth it. Why? Because, it sucks. You can hardly ever get out of it, the only thing good is that you always look like a badass no matter what you do. Basically kids, if you wanna be bad, be a deliquent" *holds up a picture of Duncan* "Like this kid" *throws picture into random garbage can* "Because while it's not that good, it's not NO Good. Nice chatting with ya kids, but I gotta chop the head off a horse now." *takes out machete and walks away from camera*

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]  
**

Following that, things went right to the actual episode, with Chris in his pilot suit still mourning over what happened to his plane in the previous episode. The difference was that it was day time when this was going on. He was actually sitting on one of the logs he set up for the mock-up campfire ceremony, with one large tiki tipped over, and Alejandro, Chef and all standing around him as he mourned the objects inside his plane;

"The hot tub with my name spelled out in italian tiles", he mourned, "Gone. My monogram sneakers!", he continued, while those around him just blankly listened, "Gone! My custom calibrated double trimmer!", he then began to cry, "Gone!"

"So", Alejandro then said to him, "We continue the game?"

"Yeah man", Chef then added in, "I wanna hurry up and finish this damn thing already so I can get on with my life!"

"As usual you two are thinking of nothing but yourselves!", was all Chris said in response to them before their attention turned to a rumble in the debris of the plane, and it was Cody and Veronica both trying to lift debris of the plane, likely to find Blaineley;

"Can we get some help over here?!", was all Cody said as he and Veronica actually worked together to move large pieces of debris;

"What about the bigger humanitarian crisis?!", Chris continued on about himself, "How am I supposed to keep this face fresh without my hyperbolic chamber?!", and then focus briefly went back over to Cody and Veronica, who were struggling to move one last bit of debris, which was as one might expect, so that they could free Blaineley from being trapped under the wreckage. Blaineley was actually pretty normal looking, she only had a few scratches on her and minor rips in her dress aswell as a broken left earring. She was even able to stand and walk normally. Though she was at first angry at Chris;

"Oh very funny, Chris!", Blaineley angrily said to him, "Yeah, these large amount of debris just MYSTERIOUSLY buried me while I was asleep!"

"I really DO NOT want to talk with YOU right now", Chris angrily said back to her, crying at this point, "You PLANE WRECKER!", Blaineley just rolled her eyes before then turning to both Veronica and Cody who had freed her from being buried under the wreckage together;

"You two", Blaineley was suddenly surprised at seeing Veronica and Cody having worked together to help you, "Are you two, did you two, actually work together for once?"

"Of couse", Cody replied, "You're my mom, mom!"

"And you're my auntie!", Veronica added, "You're both our family!"

"Wow", Blaineley was clearly truly shocked by this all, "I...I never thought I'd see the day! Oh, if only my cellphone wasn't in the explosion, I would totally take a picture of this moment!", Veronica and Cody of course smiled when she was looking at them, but scowled competitively at eachother when she wouldn't notice it, but smiled again when she wasn't. It was then that Blaineley, Cody and Veronica began walking back to where Chris, Alejandro and Dr. Pennywise were all standing at. "Well anyway, at least I'm not bald or have broken legs or anything. Though then again, I wouldn't mind the having someone have to carry me part of that."

"It's good to have you still alive mom", Cody then said to her, "I almost thought that-"

"Oh baby", Blaineley patted him on the head, "There's no way in hell I would let myself die due to a plane blowing up in Greenland! I would much rather die in a place like, say, Hawaii or something. But I would still rather not die at all of course, but you get the idea."

"Yeah...I get the idea."

"Same here, Auntie Blaineley", Veronica then added in.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

*Note that the confessional no longer has any ceiling at all*

Veronica - *sighs* "Well, Auntie Blaineley is now out of the game, which I gues is both good and bad. It's good because now I'm in the Final Three and just one Alejandro away from the Final Two! But it's bad, because I'm one Alejandro away from the Final Two! By the way, Heather, how does it feel watching this and knowing that now I'm about to get farther than you EVER got it! Does it feel good?" *she then laughs and smiles at the camera*

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Veronica began talking with Blaineley, though Cody still stood with the two;

"So, Auntie Blaineley", she kindly said to her aunt, "Are you sure you are alright? That nothing his broken."

"Well", Blaineley answered, "My dress is ruined, my hair is messed up, my makeup is probably messed up too, my earring is broken, my high heels are starting to break, but aside from that, no serious injury so yes Veronica, I'm actually quite fine. Though I can't say the same about our luggage, obviously."

"Ugh", Veronica replied with, "Please don't remind me! All my beautiful things! Destroyed!", she then turned to Chris, "You know, maybe if you actually put those damn oil barrels back in the plane instead of just leaving them there, this never would have happened!"

"She has a point", Cody added.

"Oh SHUT UP!", Chris yelled right back at her, "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DISQUALIFIED TOO!", Veronica then wisely decided to just fold her arms and actually be quiet for once, not wanting to lose the Final Three over something so stupid and quick as that. It was only then though that Chef pulled out a large iron/steel crate from a giant hole in the plane's wreckage, a massive crate that got Chris happy again, "Hey! My emergency kit!", and Chris ran happily over to where Chef and the emergency kit were, "We're saved! Haha!", and then he adressed the remaining contestants and Blaineley, "That's right kids, get ready for surf, sun and amazing creatures! Because you'll be going to Australia!", and in response Alejandro, Veronica and Cody cheered happily at the reveal of the final location, "I know! Best host ever! Never doubt me!", it was then that Chef pulled open the emergency kit with a rope, revealing it just be the red helicopter Chris, Chef and Pennywise used in the Celebrity Manhunt special, leaving the Final Three and Blaineley confused;

"Uh", Alejandro began, "Is that a three seater?"

"Yep!", Chris explained happily, "Chef flies, I supervise, and Pennywise rides!", and then he, Chef and Pennywise were of course, in the process of entering their helicopter;

"And we?"

"Will be competing to get to the land down under first!", Chris furtherly explained, "Using only your wits, and whatever you find out here! "

"But we're all the way up in Greenland!", Cody then reminded Chris of;

"True", Chris said, as now Chef and Pennywise were in the helicopter, "So check these fancy dancy GPS's I'm generously giving you!", he then tossed Cody, Veronica and Alejandro all what he had just described but also walkie-talkies aswell. Veronica checked her GPS, but it just showed a pink dot representing herself, and no lines at all pointing to where she should go.

"Middle of Nowhere, Greenland", Veronica commented, clearly annoyed already, "Well, they work."

"Set them for the Panama canal! ", Chris then said to the Final Three, "I'm pretty sure you all can easily guess what country it's located in. If not, then it's Panama. Now GO, go, GO!", and then the Final Three all set their GPS systems for Panama canal while Chris was stepping into the plane, which was now getting ready for it's takeoff. However, Blaineley became worried;

"Hold on!", she called out to Chris, "What about me?!"

"Make like you took the drop of shame and figure it out yourself!", was all Chris said as he, Chef and Pennywise flew away in their helicopter, leaving Blaineley first shocked, but then scowling incredibly angry at them and their helicopter.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Blaineley - *really angry* "Okay, just for that, I am not going to be holding anything back against him once I get back on television. And I do mean, ANYTHING. You wouldn't believe the footage of him we DIDN'T air on Celebrity Manhunt."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You're all totally gonna make it!", were Chris' last words before he, Chef and Dr. Pennywise flew off in their helicopter, likely heading for the Finale location of Australia. Of course, this meant that Cody, Veronica, Alejandro and Blaineley were all left there in Greenland, right beside the large amount of wreckage created from Blaineley destroying the plane. After all of them just watched as Chris, Chef and Pennywise flew away, Cody walked towards the plane's wreckage with Blaineley following right after him, obviously hoping to travel with either him or Veronica to the finale location.

"If Veronica can find something useful in there, maybe I can too!", was what Cody said as he walked towards the wreckage.

"Of course you can, sweetie!", Blaineley assured him happily, "Say, Cody, I don't mean to be a burden, but, can I come with you? I am your mother after all. I don't want to be standed alone in the middle of Greenland with the wreckage of a jumbo jet!"

"Mom, why do you even need to ask?", Cody answered back to her, "You're my mom! Of course you can come with me! I would never leave my own mother stranded in the middle of Greenland with the wreckage of a Jumbo Jet!"

"Oh it's good to know you still love me!", Blaineley then happily gave a big happy hug, "I just knew it!"

"Why would I not love you?"

"I forgot your birthday on live teleivision", Blaineley answered, "I was worried."

"I didn't hate you for it", Cody explained, "I just, I just was hurt by it. I was just sad, disappointed I guess, but I didn't hate you! But if you wanna know, yes, I do forgive you for everything! I never thought you would do something so sincere for me...or anyone for that matter!"

"I love my Son, Niece and Nephews!", Blaineley once more patted Cody on the head, "Now, let's hurry up and find something useful, you don't wanna be in last for the race! No son of mine is going to be coming in last place!"

"Right! Heheh", and it was then that both Cody and Blaineley walked into the wreckage of the plane together. This left Veronica and Alejandro outside, of course, Veronica soon started up a conversation with Alejandro while she still could;

"Now this must be the part where you ask me to join forces!"

"What?", Alejandro was confused by her asking that, "Why would I join forces with you?"

"Oh that's right!", Veronica then mockingly continued, "I cheated off the two people you WANTED to go to the Final Three with, and you know too well that I am immune to all of you little charms! Heck, even Cody AND Auntie Blaineley are immune to you too!"

"Those are very good observations", the scowling Alejandro said back to her, "Very, VERY good observations."

"Awww, what's the matter?", Veronica furtherly mocked him with, "Does baby need his pacifier? Looks like like wittle baby Al is about to cry!", it was at that point that Alejandro was about to finally snap and actually smack Veronica, but he controlled himself away from doing anything like that;

"Would you stop that.", was all he said through his incredibly angry scowl, but Veronica didn't stop;

"I would love to, Baby Al", Veronica teased him with, "But the thing is, I don't want to. Like, at all actually. From now on, you're nickname is Baby Al", Alejandro's eyes then really twitched at that, "So, Baby Al, would you like me to go back to the wreckage and fetch your bottle for you? Hmm? Does future loser want his wittle bottle? Because I hope you realize it's not like you'll be getting any farther than this! Haha!"

"Dont. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again."

"Sorry Baby Al", Veronica instantly replied with, "But I don't take orders from Baby Als."

"That's it!", Alejandro finally snapped, "Prepare for the full force of Hurricane Alejandro, Veronica!", he angrily said right in her face, "Next stop, Australia! And I sincerely hope you DON'T make it!", and then he angrily walked away from her, eye still twitching from his new nickname from her;

"Well then", Veronica replied, "You can prepare for counter Hurricane Veronica, which Hurricane Baby Al is no match for!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I CAN'T TAKE HER ANYMORE!" *Bangs fists down on the confessional table and causes her to break* "BABY AL?! BABY AL?! Ooooohh it is ON now. I am going to see to it that Cody defeats her in the race by such a large lead that she will NEVER want to show her face on television EVER again! Infact, you know what, Jose? If you ever are in need of a girlfriend, you should hook up with Veronica some time!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"FOCUS!", was what Alejandro told himself to do as he then slapped himself, which was of course much to the confusion of Veronica who was just watching him as he walked away from the scene. Veronica then talked into her walkie-talkie, to furtherly mock him;

"Oh you will need to do more than focus, Baby Al!", Veronica said into the walkie-talkie, making Alejandro growl in annoyance, "Because it is ON, you big spanish baby! I will have you back in your diapers and crying by the end of this race!"

"Bring it!", the angry Alejandro snapped right back to her with;

"That's strange", Veronica mocked back through the walkie-talkie, "All I just heard from your end was 'WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!', do you need a diaper change already, Baby Al?"

"Oh you know what?", Alejandro replied, "I don't have time for this."

"Well I don't have time for Baby Als anyway! Just don't coem running to me and get your Baby Al drool on my clothes or anything, because I know you will be crying for your mommy once I've defeated you!"

"Pfft, if you get there you will likely be deported like you were in season one!"

"I'm the Governor General's daughter!", Veronica then revealed, "The Governor General of Canada's daughter, to precise! I've always been a Canadian citizen! I just played along with Chris and NaTasha's little scare prank, that's all."

"Sure. You just played along with it alright."

"Ugh!", and then Veronica turned the walkie-talkie off and smiled at no longer hearing Alejandro's voice, "There! Much better! Without Baby Al around to distract me with his babyness, I can now freely defeat Cody and then go to trillionaire empire, population ME!", she then looked around, "Alright, now how do I get there exactly?", and she then began looking around the wreckage herself for anything to use. While she did so, focus then went directly to Cody and Blaineley, who were both exploring what was left of the first class cabin of the plane. Of course Blaineley was actually slightly sad about this;

"Oh first class", Blaineley said with a saddened sigh, "How I will miss you so much!"

"It's alright, mom", Cody said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure when we will get to Australia there will be an hotel there even better than the first class cabin here."

"Pfft, you think I don't know that?", Blaineley responded, "When we get there, we are going to be staying in the most royal suite they have! I'm going to hope for a hotel with a view of the harbour and the opera house. Now that would be first class!"

"Don't worry mom!", Cody said as he began digging through some of the objects in first class, "Sweet! A Sodiac and a Wheelchair!", of course, he had just found those things. A sodiac is essentially a type of inflatable raft. However, he soon saw the raft had a hole in it, and groaned as he then just tossed it to the side, and he ignored the wheelchair entirely, and then found a bicylce, "Maybe this'll-", the bicycle then had it's front wheel immediately fall off, "Ugh!", and he then tossed that to the ground aswell, "How is any of this crud going to get us to Australia?!"

"Well", Blaineley looked around, "I see just seatbelts, meal trays, and a few parachutes. So yeah. Hell if I know.", it was then though that Cody finally hatched a plan, and he actually turned back to the wheelchair he had found.

"Mom, you just gave me an idea!"

"Well good", Blaineley replied, "I am ready to get out of his dump already!", and then focus went directly back to Alejandro, who was actually incredibly close to the eastern shores of Greenland itself, and had just climbed onto a rock. Much to his happiness, he actually saw a cargo ship being loaded up. More specifically, it was the interns loading the various animals from the plane; The Sasquatch, the panda, the chimpunks, the lemmings, the horse, a deer, monkeys, the anaconda, a moose, a grizzly bear, a rabbit, a snake and even a seal all onto the said cargo ship.

"If you wanna find a thief, follow his money", Alejandro commented like looking at this, "If you wanna find Chris, follow the demonic little beasts he loves to throw into challenges. Panama canal, here comes Alejandro Burromuerto!", and then he went back down to go forth with his plan. Focus then immediately shifted over to Veronica, who was also close to the shore, though she was literally now at the southern shore of Greenland rather than the eastern.

"UGH!", Veronica then groaned, "How am I ever going to get off this fucking NOT Green island?! I can't just walk on the fucking water, I'm not Jesus Christ, Chris! Which is what you seem to think you are!", it was then though, that Veronica heard a massive horn honking, and she knew what horn it was immediately. It was the horn of a massive ship. Not just any ship, she knew what ship it was and ran towards it happily, once getting into it's view, she finally saw it, "DADDY'S YACHT!", she then happily jumped up and down oh so happily, seeing the large yacht driving past her along the southern shore of Greenland, and she immediately began trying to yell to it, "MOMMY, DADDY, OVER HERE! DRIVE THE YACHT OVER HERE! I NEED TO GET ON-BOARD NOW!", it was then that Veronica tried to do all she could to attempt in getting the driver's attention. Inside the yacht, her family's butler Higgins, an old man with a british accent, a mustache, bald head, pale skin and a monocle over one eye now wearing the suit of a ship captain, noticed her and picked up the yacht's communication device;

"Sir Stanislavl and Madame Samara?", Higgins said over the system, "I believe I am seeing Madame Veronica on the shore, and it seems she wishes to come aboard. What shall I do?", it was then that there were sounds of a small debate between the two parents before a male russian voice, clearly Veronica's father Stanislavl, finally spoke;

"Let her come on-board", he said, "It's better than just leaving her there."

"Very well sir", and then Higgins began to turn the yacht so that Veronica could come aboard. Veronica danced happily and clapped her hands in excitement as she saw this happening, and was even more happy that she was the only one around to get this treatment. Having a similar ride to Panama was Alejandro, who was now taking a ride inside the cargo section of the cargo boat, and began taunting the other players with his walkie-talkie aswell;

"Attention competitors!", he said in a taunting tone, "I am currently traveling south on a cargo boat at about, oh, well I'll likely get there before you do. So you may as well give up.", it was then though that Alejandro was suddenly caught by surprise. This was of course, because the Sasuquatchenawkwa stuck it's arms out of it's cage and grabbed hold of him. However, not to attack him. Instead, it was something much, much different. Instead, it was to lay a kiss on his lips, "Ahh woah!", was Alejandro's response once he pulled himself off of the Sasquatch, but soon found himself tripping and falling into an open crate, followed by the top of said crate falling right onto him and closing him inside of it. The bear in a cage beside that box, was just sitting on a stump and trying to read a book through all of this, "On an un-related note", Alejandro then commented, "HEEEELP!", and then focus went over to Chris, Chef and Dr. Pennywise. They of course, were all flying in their helicopter together, having the safest trip to Panama/Australia next to Veronica's. Chris was looking at his own GPS. Veronica was represented by a pink dot, Alejandro by blue, and Cody by gold.

"Veronica's ahead but is going very slow, and the yeti's new boyfriend is soon to be catching up to her!", Chris commented to the cameras, "But Cody on the other hand can even seem to get his butt in gear at all!", and right then and there, focus went over to Cody. Quite impressively, he managed to actually invent something. He managed to attach seatbelts to a parachute and attach those to a fuel barrel he managed to turn into a a fuel for a hot air balloon, and it worked too. All he needed to do was attach that part to the wheelchair. Blaineley actually was speechless at what her son had made.

"Wow", Blaineley commented, "I never knew you would be this good at technology stuff.", Cody felt very proud of himself once she said that, but he knew he still had work on it to do;

"I just moderate the rate of fuel", Cody explained, "And the balloon will go up or down!"

"Yes", Blaineley replied, "But we still need a basket, sweetie. What the hell are we going to use for that part?!", Cody then scratched his head while trying to think about that part;

"All I really need is some kinda chair, but with arms!", and it was then that both Cody and Blaineley realized something, and both turned to the wheelchair they had almost forgotten about. They both also had smiles on their faces as they looked at it too. "But...it only seats one person...I...I don't wanna leave you behind in Greenland, mom! You're my mom!"

"Cody", Blaineley replied, "You won't have to leave me behind."

"Uhhhh", Cody knew what she was implying, and was worried her weight might crush him on the way there, "You wanna sit on my lap?"

"No, Cody", Blaineley folded her arms, "You should sit on mine. Come on, you've done it plenty of times before when you were younger, there's no problem in doing it, especially if your other option is abandoning your own mother in Greenland."

"Well, if it will make me not have to abandon you I'll do it!"

"Excellent!", Blaineley twirled happily, "Oh I'm so happy for you! I will get to see my baby take home the biggest prize and make our family become TRILLIONAIRES!", it was then though that Cody actually got a bit scared, once more, at now realizing suddenly how much pressure his mother was putting on him. However, he decided it would be best to deal with that when the time comes, and just hugged his mom back when she gave him another good hug.

"Well, I hope so mom", Cody said nervously, but then both nervously and quietly, "I really really hope."

"Now", Blaineley then let go of her son for now, "I'm going to assume we just need to find a way to attach that chair to the balloon thing, right?"

"Yes", Cody answered, "That's all we need to do to get this baby up and running", he then looked around, "Do they have any more seatbelts or anything in there that could attach a wheelchair to a hot air balloon?"

"I'll go try and look for something honey!", Blaineley then walked back towards the wreckage, "Ooh! And If we're lucky I might just find an actually intact wine bottle so we could celebrate you, or Veronica's, upcoming victory!"

"But mom", Cody replied, "I'm only Eighteen now as of yesterday...in our province I'm still not of age."

"Oh I know all of the drinking laws", Blaineley answered, "In Australia you are perfectly of age now, sweetie!", and then Blaineley gasped, realizing Cody's age, "Oh my! I can't believe it's been eighteen years since I pushed you out of me already. It feels like it was just yesterday when you were just a little baby boy right out of the hospital!"

"Mom", Cody said to her, now walking to join her in searching the remains of first class again, "Let's just find something to finish the balloon already, I don't want to lose this challenge to Veronica!"

"Right right!", Blaineley responded, "Enough memories! It's time to win this!", and it was not too long after that, after a search of the first class cabin again, Cody and Blaineley were off in their hot air mobile, the wheelchair now tied to the fuel barrel that also held the main balloon. Both of them even cheered as they lifted up into the air. Of course, Cody was sitting on Blaineley's lap as she sat in a wheelchair.

"Attention Fellow Total Dramsters!", Cody taunted over his own walkie-talkie, "Attention, this butt, is, airborn!", and he pulled the string on his balloon, making he and Blaineley go higher and faster into the air. Of course, Veronica was listening in while in the bathroom of her father's yacht. She actually changed her clothes, she was now wearing a light pink formal dress with a large slit on the left side going to her thigh, and it also had a darker pink collar area going into a V-neck showing her cleavage aswell. The dress had one long sleeve while the other one, the right one, was short. She also had her blonde hair fully down and even had diamond earrings on, but still had pink heels on, her makeup was also noticeably better looking aswell.

"Airborn?!", Veronica replied as she got her pink purse ready, "UGH!", Veronica then turned off her walkie-talkie once more and stepped out of the yacht's bathroom, and into a hallway on the yacht instead. Of course, she was unaware that Alejandro's cargo boat had just caught up with her parents' yacht, and not only that, but the top part actually opened and a crane moved just so that it could place the box that Alejandro was on onto the back deck of the yacht, apparently it had to move a delivery. Focus then briefly went back to Chris, Chef and Pennywise in their helicopter.

"Too bad she turned off her walkie talkie right before this update!", Chris commented, "Advantage, Alejandro!", and then focus went back to the yacht, where Veronica was seated with her mother Samara (a woman who resembled her greatly, but was at least in her mid-forties or early fifties, had long brown hair, pure blue eyes, was wearing a grey dress with a white formal shirt and a black blazer over it, and also wearing a watch, black heels and diamond earrings), and her father Stanislavl (a man as old as his wife but with a mustache which was white like the receding hair on his head which he covered in a dark suit, and while clearly of a very buff build he still wore a very sophisticated black suit with a red tie and matching boots to his suit).

"So, Veronica", Samara said, sipping on some red wine while Stanislavl cut into some steak infront of him, all of them of course being eating, Samara and Veronica some salad, Stanislavl a juicy steak, and there was a lobster for all three of them in the center of the table, "What brings you to our yacht, again?"

"Well, mommy", Veronica answered with, "I just need a ride to the Panama Canal, that's all."

"And why do you need that?", Samara questioned, getting very suspicious, "You still haven't answered me about that, and I would really like to know!"

"I'm about to tell you right now!", Veronica said as she began eating a piece of the lobster, "Basically, as you know that fool Chris McLean has be competing on the third season of his show, well, the plane blew up", both Samara and Stanislavl were suddenly shocked by hearing that, "And now he's making me, Cody, some stupid spanish guy and Auntie Blaineley race all the way to the Panama canal just to then go to Australia!"

"He let the plane blew up with my daughter near it?!", Stanislavl then got really angry, actually standing from the table, "I'm going to give him a peice of my mind!"

"Sit down, Stan", Samara quickly told him without turning her head at all, and actually getting him to stop, she then turned to Veronica again, "Was Cody and your aunt hurt in the explosion at all? Are they okay? Because you seem perfectly fine to me."

"Oh they're fine!", Veronica rolled her eyes, "Cody just told me over this walkie talkie that he is airborn, and she's probably with him so I'm sure they're alive, mommy! No need to worry about them at all!", Samara just raised one eyebrow, but took some bites of her lobster as her husband then sat down again.

"Well", Samara then said, "If they're fine, then okay then."

"So", Veronica then began, "What are you and daddy doing on your yacht without Logan and Adam anyway?"

"We just renewed our vows", Samara explained, "And we're on our second honeymoon.", Samara smiled, though Stanislavl just ate his steak clearly still angry about the plane blowing up with members of his family present when it did.

"Oh", Veronica responded, "I see...so, you'll give a ride to Panama Canal, right?"

"Um", Samara questioned, "Why whould me and your father do that for you? Isn't your challenge to get there on your own?"

"No", Veronica answered, "My challenge, is to find a way to get there! Chris never said HOW! Besides, would you really want to abandon your only daughter in the middle of Greenland alone? Where she very well might die?"

"Okay fine, Veronica", Samara answered, her husband having nodded to her to let Veronica stay, "You may stay. Just, promise you won't ruin me and your father's second honeymoon for us."

"I promise you will hardly know I'm even here!", Veronica then gave her parents a very happy smile, and they just smiled in response as they all then continued their meal together. However, little did all of them know, that the crate Alejandro in was very soon opened. Not by Higgins, but by Alejandro himself finally freeing himself from it instead. Once he freed himself, he took a few seconds to rest before finally realizing where he was. He was at first confused, seeing a hot tub, beach chairs, and of course various other luxury items. Though once he saw the Artemeyeva name carved in pure gold on the side, he knew where he was.

"Mrs. Artemeyeva's private yacht", he said to himself, actually smiling, after he spat out and wiped his mouth from the sasquatch kiss of course, and actually did shudder when he saw the sasquatch waving and blowing him a kiss goodbye from the cargo boat, "And since it's so close to Greenland apparently, that means her daughter can't be too far away from me either.", he then thought about what he would do next, "This gives me all the time to DESTROY her, as she has destroyed my dignity!" and it was with those words that Alejandro stepped out of the crate and began walking towards the back door of the yacht. Once he opened it though, he was immediately greeted by no-one else than Higgins, carrying a crowbar no doubt to open the crate.

"Excuse me Sir", he said to Alejandro, "But this is a private transportation vehicle, are you a member of the Artemeyeva family?"

"No", Alejandro replied, but quickly continued, "But I am familiar with them! My name is Alejandro Burromuerto, and I", he then thought up a lie to say as his reason for being on the private Yacht, "My father could not make it here so he wanted me to have a diplomatic meeting with the Canadian Governor General herself?"

"Do you have any proof, sir?", Alejandro then decided to reach into his pocket and pull out his driving license.

"That should be all the proof of identification that you will need!"

"Hmmm", Higgins then examined the license, and after seeing Alejandro was indeed telling the truth about who he was, he looked back to the boy and said, "If you wish to speak with Madame Samara or Master Stanislavl, simply follow me, sir.", and Alejandro with a scheming grin happily followed Higgins right towards where Samara, Stanislavl and Veronica were all enjoying their meal in the dining room of the yacht.

"Excelente", was all Alejandro whispered to himself as he followed Higgins down the Yacht's main hallway, decorated with copies of various famous photographs of Samara, her husband and their family, including photos of Cody and Blaineley aswell. Speaking of which, those two were the people who focused shifted right over to, and they were both still having a blast together while riding in Cody's handmade hot air balloon system. At least they were, if they weren't going so fast, Blaineley was also hugging onto Cody now so he would fall off;

"Stop giving it so much fuel!", Blaineley said to her son as they both were flying very fast through the air on that thing;

"Sorry mom!", Cody said right back to her with, "But, well, I can't exactly slow this thing down that easily."

"Well find some way too!", Blaineley responded back with, "Ugh, this is just the exact opposite of your father's problem!"

"Mo-om!", Cody complained, disgusted by what he just heard, "Too much information!"

"Oh god", Blaineley then grimaced at she saw infront of them, but then noticed they were heading straight for it, "LOOK OUT!", and of course, it was the three hosts' helicopter. Naturally, the hosts soon noticed them too and of course, everyone panicked as they were all about to crash into eachother;

"AAAAAAHHHHH!", Cody and Blaineley screamed, followed by;

"AAAAHHHHHHH!", Chris, Chef and Pennywise;

"AAHHHHHHHH!", and then finally all of them went together with one big;

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", as Chef managed to dive the helicopter down just in time to avoid that crash landing, and the balloon was soon above and just to the side of the helicopter, Chris then spoke to Cody (and Blaineley) via the walkie-talkie;

"Uh, Cody?", he began with, "Dude?"

"Watch where you're going!", was all Cody angrily said back to Chris with, but Chris ignored that and continued with;

"Are you sitting on Blaineley's lap?"

"So?!"

"Look I know she's your mom but seriously", Chris then said, "We've already got one cling-on named Veronica and frankly we don't need her aunt doing the same thing".

"Cling-on?!", was all Blaineley in officially angry response, "Oh give me that!", but while she then tried to grab the walkie-talkie, Cody did keep her from grabbing and talking into it anyway, even as she kept trying to do so, Cody even had to grab her one free hand, as the other one she had was busy holding Cody steady.

"You said we could use anything we found in the wreckage!", Cody then said tauntingly back to Chris, "Right?", back in the helicopter, Chef and Pennywise both just silently nodded to Chris, reminding him that he indeed did say what Cody claims he did.

"Hey, it's your funeral", and Chris then put the walkie-talkie down, only for he, Chef and Pennywise to then get an announcement on their helicopter radio;

"Attention!", a random voice then said, "An extreme weather warning has been issued for all aircraft!", but of course, Chris just bluntly took the radio off, not caring at all and in-fact being annoyed about that announcement.

"I should probably warn them!", Chris almost was serious for a bit, but quickly had his smile back on, but soon enough both he and Chef, and then Pennywise bursted into laughter, "Hahahahahahahaha!", and it was then that focus went right back over to Veronica, who was still eating with her mother and father on their private yacht. Though now, their waiter, a man who was similar to Higgins but had dark hair and no mustache, delivered their desert, a large second honeymoon cake for the renewed mother and father. It was a double-layered red velvet cake, with white icing.

"Ooooh!", Veronica found the cake tastey herself, "This cake looks scrumptious, mommy and daddy!"

"Now let us take the first bite", Samara then quickly said to Veronica, "It is me and your father's second honeymoon after all, and it's our cake."

"Excuse me, sir and madame", Higgins then finally walked up to them, with Alejandro right behind him, "But a mister Alejandro Burromuerto is here to see you."

"Greetings Mrs. Governor General of Canada!", Alejandro then politely said to her, and soon shook hands with both her and her husband, "And of course you, Mr. Artemeyeva, this delightful woman's lucky husband!", Veronica was just in angry shock at this happening;

"Get to the point, Burromuerto.", Samara then sternly said, "What diplomatic reason are you on my yacht during my renewed vows second honeymoon and anniversary for?"

"Well, I-"

"HE'S HERE TO SABOTAGE MY WIN!", Veronica then angrily yelled, standing up from her seat and yelling right at Alejandro, Samara and Stanislavl just in surprise, "YOU LITTLE WEASEL, I WON'T LET YOU STEAL THE WIN I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!"

"This, is not what I was hoping for", was all Alejandro before soon enough, he was being chased out of the room angrily by Veronica, knowing full well it was best to run from a woman who is both angry, older than you, and charging at you. He also thought to use this to his advantage, and knew just what to do, he began leading Veronica to the top deck/roof of the yacht. All the while, Samara and Stanislavl just looked to eachother, shrugged, and began eating their cake together. It was then that focus shifted once more right back to Cody and Blaineley, still flying in their hot air mobile over the Atlantic Ocean, while the others were riding on a yacht. Luckily for Cody and Blaineley though, at the moment, it was still average weather in the sky.

"Well", Blaineley said, "I spy with my little eye...something cute!"

"Uhhh", Cody then tried to guess, "Seagull? Cloud shaped like a monkey."

"Hahaha", Blaineley giggled a bit, "No, you, sweetie! My son!"

"Oh", Cody was happy, "Heheh, thanks mom."

"Now, your turn."

"Heh", Cody then took his turn, but as he did, that is when the clouds began to turn grey, as they were approaching bad weather, and still were flying above only the Atlantic Ocean. "Well I spy with my little eye...", and then he noticed the massive thunder/lightning storm they were nearing and panicked, "SOMETHING THAT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"AAHHHHHHH!", and they both then screamed as they flew right into the thunder storm, where there was indeed, even lightning flashing. Veronica and Alejandro were also having the thunderstorm approach them aswell, but Alejandro was still busy just then reaching the top of the Yacht, running from Veronica. He closed the ceiling hatch leading to it, but Veronica easily turned and ran up to where Alejandro was using a door instead. This of course, resulted in Alejandro then being corned by the blonde girl, just as the clouds, thunder and lighting were all rolling in.

"What are you gonna do?", Veronica then said, hands on her hips, "Push the Governor General of Canada's daughter off the Governor General of Canada's own private yacht? You wouldn't push a girl off of a yacht."

"Oh?", Alejandro replied, "But you would push a girl off of a plane without a parachute!"

"Awwww!", Veronica then mocked, "Does wittle Baby Al still miss his pwecious wittle Heather Feather?", and of course in anger, Alejandro actually charged at Veronica with a loud growl, but Veronica dodged and kicked him karate style off onto the back deck of the yacht. At least she would but he caught the ledge, and evaded her stomping on his hand and got right back up to where she was standing on. Alejandro then tried to dash at her again, but of course, that was when the bad weather came in. More specially, hail.

"OOF!", Alejandro then said, tripping because of the hail, "Hail...damn it!", of course Veronica too was saying various 'ow's, 'ouch'es and other sounds, due to the hail aswell, and she too tripped onto the roof of the yacht due to it too. Focus then shifted quickly back to Cody and Blaineley, who were flying in their hot air mobile right in the middle of the hail storm, both of them panicking because of the hail, and hugging onto eachother for dear life, and it wasn't long before as they did so, their air mobile began swaying back in forth due to the fast and violent winds;

"Woah-hoah!", Cody panicked, "I can't steer!"

"We're gonna die!", Blaineley then panicked, and grabbed hold of Cody's face cheeks to panic to him, "We're gonna die in the middle of the hail storm over the Atlantic Ocean!", but then Cody got her to let go of her, and gained confidence;

"Okay, I'll try to", Cody then pulled the fuel switch, and was happily surprised, "Okay, we can at least fight the wind, hopefully we can resist it pulling his back", and then lightning flashed, making both jump, "Or into lightning!", and then focus went right back to Alejandro and Veronica, both of whom had finally found a good footing and were both giving eachother death glares in silence as the hail fell down all around them when suddenly, not only did the hosts' helicopter come in above them, but also was the song chime sounded aswell;

"I pride myself on my timing", was all Chris said about this situation.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!", was what Cody, Blaineley, Veronica and Alejandro all said in unison to this;

"You know the answer to that by now!"

_**[SONG - "I'M GONNA MAKE IT" BEGINS]** _

*It stars with Alejandro and Veronica*

Alejandro - "This show's a train, it's movin' fast, you and I weren't meant to last, cheating off Heather wasn't right, so look out now you're in my sight!" *pushes Veronica off the yacht before running back*

Veronica - *is running along the side walkway of the yacht* "Mr. Fair now, suddenly? I have to barf now, 'squze me! Don't try to make me feel ashamed, I know you would have done the same!" *jumps onto him with a karate kick and makes them both fall into the hot tub on the back deck*

Veronica & Alejandro - "I'm gonna make it! You can't stop me now, just you try! Our fortune's waitin'! It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye!"

*Things to Cody and Blaineley*

Cody - "I never thought I'd get this far, let's face it I'm no T.V star! But now I'm in the final three" *sees tree heading for him and Blaineley* "Unless we get caught in that Tree! Noooo!"

Blaineley - "You're gonna make it! They can't stop you now, let them try! Our fortune's waiting, and they can kiss it all, bye-bye-bye!"

*Goes back to Veronica & Alejandro, who are doing a dance with eachother for some reason*

Alejandro & Veronica - "You are the worst, why must you torment me? It's just a game to you but not to me!" *Veronica makes him fall off of the yacht and into a lifeboat which then falls down into the Atlantic*

Alejandro - "Veronica!"

*Cody & Blaineley appear as close to Veronica now, and they begin nearing the Panama Canal*

Cody, Veronica and Blaineley - "I'm gonna make it! They can't stop me now, let them try! Our fortune's waiting, it's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye!" *Cody notices he and Blaineley are headed for a set of power lines just at the Panama Canal*

_**[SONG - "I'M GONNA MAKE IT" ENDS]** _

"Mom?", Cody then tried to warn her, and by now the hail storm was long behind everyone and it was sunny once more, "MOM!", and then they both screamed. "AHHHHHH!", as focus quickly shifted to Chris, Chef and Pennywise who were all still in their helicopter;

"Update time!", Chris then announced, looking at his own GPS, "According to latest data, Veronica is the only one still moving towards Australia!", and of course focus then right back to Veronica, who's parents' yacht had just dropped her off at the Panama Canal before driving off back up north. She waved goodbye to it before running right towards the canal, obviously, running beside it to get to the beach on the other end of it, while Cody and Blaineley were both tangled in telephone/power lines right at the entrance. Of course, Alejandro on his life boat just then arrived on the shore aswell, and was not happy about seeing Veronica running for the other shore;

"Oh no you don't!", was all he said before dashing right after her, as focus went to Blaineley and Cody once more, Cody tangled upside down while Blaineley was seated in the chair.

"Okay", Blaineley tugged at the ropes attached to her chair, "Just one more little-", and the last one she tugged electrocuted her, caused a minor explosion, and caused both her and Cody to fall to the ground. Once Cody got up and saw what had happened, he was not too happy at all;

"MOM?!", Cody was worried, but then Blaineley walked up to him;

"I'm okay", Blaineley assured him much to his relief, "But", they then turned to their hot air balloon, which was now on flames, along with the chair, "I don't think we're going to be using that any time soon.", and then they bursted into ashes, and Cody lost his confidence.

"Well, as if I expected to make it this far!", Cody said, moping sadly over this defeat, "As if I could ever win, especially against Veronica.", Cody then groaned, "Ugh, that's it then. I'm done.", and then he let himself fall to the ground.

"Cody", Blaineley then said to him, "Do you know where we landed?"

"Where? Mexico?"

"Cody", Blaineley then said, "We're at the canal!"

"So?", Cody replied, "No way are we gonna beat Veronica AND Alejandro! They're too good at this game! Veronica at cheating and Alejandro at everything else, I never stood a chance anyway."

"CODY!", Blaineley then sternly said, "My son is NOT going to just give up on over one hundred trillion dollars! I don't care if Ezekiel has a lead over you, I refuse to let you be beaten this easily! Infact, look!", she then picked his head up and made him turn to see Veronica and Alejandro racing for the other end of the Panama shore, "Remember that hurdles comeptition? Remember when you said on this show that you were short and fast? This is your chance at redemption, Cody! This is your time to prove what you said!"

"You...you really think I can do it?"

"I don't think, I know!", Blaineley then said, "Now get up and win that one hundred trillion bucks!"

"Alright", Cody then got up, gulped, and then prepared to run as fast as he possibly could, "Here goes nothing!", and like that, he sprinted for the first time since he was a little kid. Blaineley took after him of course, but was not nearly as fast him. Cody managed to, thanks to his short legs, actually have quite the ability to sprint for some odd reason, and thanks to him knowing biology, he knew how to regulate his breathing so that he actually managed to easily catch up with Veronica and Alejandro surprisingly fast.

"Wow", Chris said, looking over the results, with all three of them all literally equal with eachother now, bu Cody across the canal from the other two, "Cody sure can RUN, man. Damn!", Chef and Pennywise both nodded in agreement with that, and focus went to Veronica and Alejandro, with both of them dodging eachother's various pushes, until Cody taunted them;

"Hey guys!", he called out from the other side, "Guess who's about to win this thing!", and both of them gasped, but Veronica soon wickedly smirked;

"But", Alejandro was shocked, "That's impossib-", and then Veronica smacked him right into the waters in the middle of the canal;

"HA!", she laughed, "LOSER!", and soon enough, the race was mostly between Veronica and Cody now, of remaining contestants of course. Alejandro was busy finding his way to climb back onto the dry ground at this point. It was a pretty short while before soon enough, Veronica and Cody both jumped into the air and managed to slide down at the finish line, passed the now grounded Chris, and both were practically equal with eachother too.

"Woah!", Chris cheered, "It's practically a tie!", Veronica and Cody both glared at eachother as Blaineley finally arrived on the scene completely exhausted from her run, "But it's not over yet, you two still need to reach Australia, luckily we have three motorboats over there with engines that go as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog himself so just pick one and-", it was then that Alejandro actually ran passed Chris right then and there, shoved Veronica, Blaineley and Cody to the ground and only said;

"Got it!", as he did so. He also immediately jumped into a boat, and grinned wickedly as he turned on his boat and blasted on his way towards the land down under named Australia. Needless to say, Veronica, Cody and Blaineley were all angry about this happening.

"And Alejandro takes the lead!" Chris announced, as Veronica, Cody and Blaineley quickly ran up to the other two boats, Blaineley getting in Cody's boat obviously, but soon enough the point is that all three boats were soon neck-to-neck in the Pacific Ocean heading for Australia with eachother, all three of the others glaring angrily at Alejandro.

"I really love this show", was all Chris said as this was happening, and while he was secretly on his way to be at Australia before they all got there. Veronica and Cody both purposely bumped into Alejandro's boat to make him fall behind, and also growl in anger at them all, but then Veronica banged into Cody's on purpose, which annoyed him;

"Ha! You call that a bump? This is how ya bump!", and then Cody bumped into her boat right back, which only made her bump into his right back in response.

"No, THIS is!", Veronica shouted back.

"This is!", and Cody bumped her back. Needless to say it then turned into a practically endless cycle of them bumping their boats into eachother. It took all of Blaineley's strength to not get seasick during this. It was then however, that Cody had a fish thrown at his face, and looked around to see Alejandro coming right up behind him, and also pulling out a swordfish from the glove compartment.

"En Guarde!", Alejandro then called, standing as he and Cody's boats were oh so close to eachother, and also as the sun appeared to set due to the hemisphere change. Needless to say, Cody also pulled out his own swordfish and Blaineley took over driving Cody's boat. Cody and Alejandro then continued to boat, and Veronica smiled at Cody distracting Alejandro as she passed right by the two, Alejandro saw this, but was too busy fighting with Cody to actually try to stop her.

"Ha! You call that sword fighting?!", Cody mocked, "I go to a rich prep school, where fencing is one of the main school sports!", and then Cody used some classic fencing moves, making Alejandro block. He was actually surprised by Cody's skill, but Veronica meanwhile, was focused on winning;

"YES!", Veronica cheered, "Number one", she then noticed something in her path, "Wha, what's that?", it was a mine, and it blew up a seagull, "Oh you've got to be kidding me", was all she said as she drove passed in-between two other mines on her way to Australia. Meanwhile, Cody and Alejandro were still sword-fighting eachother, when Alejandro eventually made Cody's sword fly off.

"It appears the best man has won!", and then Alejandro drove off, but Cody mocked him with;

"Depends on how you look at it!", and soon Alejandro learned about the mines, and was sent with an explosion into the air, much to Veronica's delight as she Chris, Chef, Pennywise, and all of the previously eliminated and non-competing contestants all there waiting for the winner. However, her boat then ran out of gas, much to her anger.

"UGH! CHRIS!", and then Veronica just took out a paddle and used that to row her way to the eastern Australian shore, with Sydney in the distance. It's notable that by the time she got there, it was actually night-time, due to the change of hemisphere. On the beach, Courtney, Harold, Owen, Heather (still in full-body cast), Trent, Tyler, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Eva, LeShawna, DJ, Momma DJ, Justin, Margery (still dressed in black dress with veil) and Josh were all shown to be either scowling, angrily glaring, blank or a mixture of them all. Though Heather was definitely extremely angry, for Veronica's boat was the first to make it to shore, much to Veronica's happiness, "YES!", Veronica then shouted as she ran off of her boat and onto the Australian shore, "YES YES YES YES! I WON!"

"Veronica makes it into the Final Two!", Chris then announced, "One question remains!", he then gestured to the extremely happy Veronica, "Who will Veronica battle? Cody, or Alejandro?", and it was then that Cody and Blaineley's boat, much to everyone except Courtney's happiness, appeared to be heading for the shore;

"We did it!", Cody cheered, "Yes! Ah-ah-"

"AHHHHHHHH!", and then Alejandro's boat crashed right into Cody's boat, breaking both of the boats into also caused a reaction that sent Cody, Blaineley and Alejandro all flying into the night-time sky and eventually onto the shore only lit by various torches and the lights coming from the nearby city of Sydney. Needless to say, once the three landed, everyone, even Veronica, was shocked;

"Oh wow!", Chris quickly commented, "That's what you call I tie, people! I'd go to the slow-mo to declare a winner, buuuuut, weeeee're kinda outta time."

"What?!", the final three and Blaineley all complained at the same time.

"Yep!", Chris replied, "We are totally, completely, undeniably", he then looked at his watch and purposely stalled all of this just so he would have tiebreaker in the next episode, "Out of time, as of, riiiiight, abooooout, now!"

"Ugggggh!", an then the final three all groaned in unison, Margery just angrily scowled at what Chris was doing, as she was only there to be in place of her deceased daughter, and they all watched as Chris signed off the episode, "So come back next time to see who battles who! And see someone FINALLY win the hundred trillion! Or die trying! Right here, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and then this episode faded out to the credits. This of course, finally meant, that the next episode, would be the end of the season. It was almost over now.

 


	26. Finale Down Under!

"Previously on Total Drama, World Tour!", Chris said now more happily to kick off the finale of the season with a recap of the previous episode, "The Final Three took off like bats outta hell! Unfortunately, Cody brought Blaineley the plane wrecker along for the ride. Even more unfortunate, a broken yeti heart! Plus, a good ol' fashioned swordfish fight! Good times! In the end, Veronica the queen of cheating reached Australia first, and captain ponytail and kid nerdy, tie for second place! Ouch!", and then finally Chris was standing infront of the final three on the shore of Australia, with it still being night time and Veronica still in her formal dress with her hair down from the previous episode (slit from left side to thigh, one sleeve long one short, dark pink v-neck collar with cleavage showing, matching heels etc.), "Who will Veronica face in the final challenge? And who will go home with One Hundred Trillion One Hundred Billion One Hundred Dolliars?! Yeah, thanks to Blaineley blowing up the plane one hundred bucks were added to the money. ANYWAY, iiiiit's FINALE TIME! Right here, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", and right after that, it was as he said, time for the finale of the third T.D. season, and following that, there was no commercial break. Things went straight to Chris, Geoff and Bridgette standing infront of Cody, Veronica and Alejandro, with the time still being at night rather than day, and the lighting being given off by the nearby city of Sydney, various torches, and lights strung up around the place, "Welcome back to the live finale of Total Drama World Tour!", Chris then opened up with, and walked over to the Final 3, "Moments ago, these guys tied for second place in a boat sandwich! Tastey! During the intro sequence, we sent them to break in the confessional, check it!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

*They are in a roofless outhouse confessional, it still being night-time for these confessionals too*

Alejandro - "I only let Veronica beat me to give her a false sense of confidence. But how will I explain to those at home that I tied with that pathetic Cody?! Oh, my brother Jose will be compiling his insults as we speak!" *facepalming*

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I made it all the way to the Final Two-ish! I'm THIS close to FINALLY beating Veronica at something in my life! FINALLY! All I have to do is beat Alejandro in the tiebreaker, and I'll be there against Veronica once and for all!", he then realized what he had against him*" Oh god...Alejandro! Is in my way...against just me! Never thought I'd say this but...I wish my mom were still in the game with me."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Awwww!", Veronica commented to Alejandro, "Let me guess, am I some anagram of Jose to you, Baby Al? Am I? Do you see me as, the female version of Jose."

"Please", Alejandro then shuddered, "Do not put that imagery into my head!"

"Sorry", Veronica teased, "I just did anyway and I'm not sorry about it at all! Oh my, I am going to LOVE the fact I am in the Final Two no matter what now! No matter who wins the tiebreaker, I'M still going to be in the finals!", Cody and Alejandro both scowled angry at being reminded of that, "Infact, I bet Jose isn't as big a baby as you are, Baby Al!"

"He's NOT worth mentioning", Alejandro then said, but Chris laughed.

"Oh really?", Chris replied, "Well, surprise surprise, guess who's family decided to stop by to see them perform in the Finale with all of those who are eliminated!", it was then that Alejandro's eyes widened, and Chris gestured to the peanut gallery of Noah, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Eva, Trent, Tyler, Izzy, DJ, Momma DJ, Owen, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Harold, Josh, Margery, Blaineley, Harold and Courtney. However, seated beside Courtney, were Alejandro's parents along with his two brothers. Alejandro's father was a man resembling his son accept he had a more corporate cut to his air and had a small mustache to go with his goatee, and wore an all black suit with a red tie. His mother was actually not the most attractive woman, having three kids she was of average weight, had her hair in a bun, had green eyes and wore a simple white dress with a more light grey jacket. She actually had a much more kinder and well meaning demeanor than her husband. Then there was Jose, who was actually the middle son, and more better looking than Alejandro. He had shorter hair facing more upwards, and wore a blue shirt instead of a red shirt, and he actually was enjoying Veronica's teasings of Alejandro. Then finally the older brother Carlos, who had longer hair in a ponytail, and was much older than both Jose and Alejandro. He wore a green shirt rather than red or blue.

"Hello, Al", was all Jose said with a grin while waving to his brother, who was now gulping.

"Wow", Veronica replied, "The way you talk about him is right. He is better than you in every single way", Alejandro just clenched his fists and almost growled at Veronica, Cody just laughed with her insult though.

"I keep my comment about you two being perfect for eachother", was all Alejandro said in response to that.

"Oh!", Chris then said, "And Alejandro's not the ONLY Possible Finalist who's family decided to stop by! Let's give it all up for the Governor of Canada herself, Samara Artemeyeva!", and then Veronica and Cody both gasped as a black limo suddenly arrived on the scene. Blaineley rolled her eyes of course, as soon enough, Samara came out of the limo with the national anthem of Canada suddenly playing, with her husband Stanislavl holding her hand right beside her, they were of course happily waving to the camera. It wasn't just them though, Veronica gasped as she saw her two younger brothers step out of the limo too. One of them, Logan, was at least Cody's age and was amazingly cute. He had brown eyes, a dark brown bowl cut, and wore a dark cream shirt with grey stripes on it, matching shoes and blue jean pants. The younger one, at least 14 years old, was Adam. He had more ruffled hair than Logan and wore a yellow and white striped polo, khaki shorts and sandals. He resembled his brother greatly but had blue eyes like his mother.

"Hi Aunt Samara", was what Cody said as he waved to his Aunt as the national anthem then stopped playing, "Hey Logan!", and he and Cody actually bumped fists together, but Logan quickly had an angry glare at Veronica as they passed by eachother.

"Mommy, Daddy, Logan, Adam!", was all Veronica could say. She was happy to see her parents, but not happy to see her brothers. Simply put, Samara, Stanislavl, Logan, Adam and the family butler Higgins all simply walked to the peanut gallery, sitting mostly beside Blaineley and Josh, and were no doubt supporting either Veronica or Cody, most likely Cody for the time being.

"Hey Cody, Hey Veronica!", Samara greeted the two with as she sat next to her sister Blaineley, "I know, me and Stanislavl were on our anniversary vow renewl and second honeymoon, but once I heard that you both had made it to the Finale, I just had to to come and see the whole thing, and Logan and Adam wanted to come too!", Logan and Adam then both gave both thumbs up to Cody, who returned it back.

"Yeah!", Chris then said with a laugh, then turning to the camera, "We got THE Canadian Governor General on our show! LIVE, people! LIVE!", it was then though, that Alejandro took notice of the flags being held up and saw that Courtney was the only one supporting him.

"Hold on", Alejandro then said, "Why are they holding flags? And why does my team-", it was then that Alejandro saw what had happened to Heather and gasped, "He-Heather?!", he then angrily scowled at Veronica clearly even angrier than he was before, "You did this."

"Oh whatever!", Veronica replied, then turning to Geoff, Bridgette and Chris, "Look can we seriously just get this damn finale challenge over with? I'm really losing my patience here!", Heather just angrily scowled at her in silence due to her cast from the peanut gallery.

"We will!", Chris then said, "Oh and by the way, the peanut gallery will actually be playing a major role in deciding who wins this season!", and it was then that the peanut gallery, except for Samara, Stanislavl and Alejandro's family save his Mother all cheered happily upon hearing that when Duncan added;

"Sweet, guess we're all voting for the winner again!"

"Well then!", Veronica then said, "I would just like to say that all members of Team Veronica are the best people ever! Please don't let me down and do me a solid and vote for Veronica!"

"YOU THINK WE FOOLS OR SOMETHIN?!", LeShawna then angrily said as she stood up, "I HOPE CODY BEATS THE SHIT OUT O' YO' CHEATIN' ASS!", Veronica just stomped her foot and glared at LeShawna.

"That's IF Cody gets that far at all!", Courtney then added in before cheering, "GO TEAM ALEJANDRO! Which by the way, are you guys SERIOUSLY that butthurt about him getting you all off? Why am I the ONLY one on Team Alejandro?!", and it was then that LeShawna just slapped Courtney upside the head in response before sitting right back down, nobody at all except Alejandro's parents agreed with her and felt bad for her rather than smile at LeShawna slap her.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Pssh, please. I CAME UP with this damn season! I actually already know what the Aftermath prize ACTUALLY is. Granted, Chris changed most of my original challenge ideas...actually, all of them, but if my memory serves correct, the final aftermath just gives me a reward. But I can't let Alejandro know that! It would be too risky and give him confidence. Besides, no way Chris would end a season like this with just a voting! So I can't wait to face off against and WIN against Cody in this Final Two! He doesn't stand a CHANCE!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now, time for Veronica to finally get her wish!", Chris then said, "Time to break a tie! Veronica, my former co-host now turned contestant, you won the race to Australia so, your reward is this advantage! You can select the tiebreaker yourself, or you can let Cody or Alejandro do it!"

"As if I'm gonna leave it up to them!", Veronica quickly answered with, "I'll do it, thank you!"

"I was hoping you'd say that", and it was Chris' laugh after saying that which got Veronica worried. Soon enough, Veronica, Cody and Alejandro were looking at a glass booth designed to spit out golf-balls from the top of it, and Chris of course, explained this part of the challenge; "Each ball inside this here challenge booth has a different tiebreaker written on it! So, take your break!"

"Well", Veronica sarcastically began, "Isn't this fun!", and then she walked inside of the booth of course. Naturally, once she was inside, she was practically instantly being pelted with golf-balls inside of the booth, "Ow!", she complained angrily, "Are these golf-balls?! Ow! Ow!", and of course every single member of the peanut gallery except for Stanislavl was laughing at Veronica's misfortune, even her own mother Samara was laughing.

"I swear!", Bridgette assured Chris, "Geoff and I put ping-pong balls in there!", Geoff silently nodded in agreement.

"I know!", Chris answered, "And I'm not mad! Just disappointed. I had to dial it up to meet my usual high standards!", and of course Veronica kept being pelted by golf-balls, much to the enjoyment of both Cody and Alejandro too;

"Ow! Ow! Owww!", Veronica kept complaining more and more, her fists banging on the door of the booth to be let out, "How am I supposed to-", she then smacked one through the booth, it broke out of the glass and wacked Tyler right in the forehead, knocking him out cold. Trent just looked at him with a concerned look as focus then went to Veronica stepping out of the booth at last, and was actually choking because one had gotten stuck in her throat.

"No Ball no challenge, back in you go!", was all Chris said before Veronica finally then managed to spit out the balls stuck in her throat, it landed right in the sand of the Australian shoreline, "Uhh Geoff, go ahead and read that would ya pal?", Geoff then, disgusted by it, kneeled down and picked up Veronica's spit covered ball and read the challenge written on it;

"Ewwww", and then he finally read it; "Veronica has selected the traditional Australian fire dance of death...that's Hawaiian not Australian!"

"I know", Chris answered, "All the challenges are actually ideas from countries we were GONNA visit but didn't get a CHANCE too", he then angrily looked at Blaineley, who just rolled her eyes and didn't care about what he said, "Anyway, let's just say we won't do the grass skirts or anything", and it was then that Cody looked worriedly at Alejandro, who had an extremely smug look on his face as finally focus cut to when they were doing the tiebreaker challenge. They were soon both in their swimsuits standing on a wooden platform and holding metal staffs with large padded ends. Meanwhile, Veronica was tied to a pole in the back-middle of the platform.

"WHY AM I TIED UP!?", Veronica then angrily screamed, "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THESE DAMN ROPES!", and once more everyone except Higgins and her Father laughed at her, "I just WON the semi-finals by default! Where is the respect?!"

"Well", Alejandro then added, "Maybe now you know how Heather over there feels."

"Oh SHUT UP!", was all Veronica angrily said in response to him.

"Yeah, let's get this thing started!", Chris then eagerly began, "The first dude to free Veronica, and yes you HAVE to free her, wins the last spot in the Final Two and the shot at the hundred trillion!"

"Uh", Alejandro then suggested, clearly hoping for a yes to his thought, "If no-one happens to free her, does that make Cody and I the Final Two instead?"

"HEY!"

"Won't work!", Chris said to him with a smile and a slight laugh, "I already checked!", he then turned to Chef who was in his bathing suit right next to him, "Chef, could you do the honours?", and Chef then fired a flaming arrow right into the air to start the challenge. Well, two of them. Those two arrows lit two large torches to the side of the platorms, and also revealed much to everyone's shock, that Scarface the massive half-robotic Shark was actually circling the platform. Momma DJ, Eva and DJ all had to restrain Margery from attacking the beast that killed her daughter. "As you can see, you MIGHT wanna stay out of the water...yeah."

"Hahahaha!", Duncan then laughed from the peanut gallery, "Man is it nice to be out of this game!", and it was then that Alejandro and Cody finally neared eachother. Alejandro under pressure to win infront of Jose, Cody under pressure to finally defeat Veronica at something in his life. They locked their weapons together, and the cheers from the peanut gallery could be heard all throughout the fight.

"Prepare to be defeated, my tiny friend!", Alejandro then said smugly to Cody actually pushing Cody almost to the flaming torch on one side.

"Ah!", Cody replied, trying his best to resist Alejandro's power, "I'm too young to die, or fry!", and of course, Scarface watched, anticipating someone falling in the entire time she evily circled the platform.

"Stay focused, sweetie!", Blaineley called out as her and her sister were both worried for Cody, as was the rest of his family.

"THE KIWIS!", Harold called out, "GO FOR THE KIWIS!"

"GO ALEJANDRO!", Courtney then cheered, "SQUISH HIM LIKE A BUG!"

"Where's MY encouragement?!", Veronica replied, "Hello?! Team Veronica! Team Veronica come on!", all Veronica got in response was a silent middle finger from LeShawna. Veronica angrily scowled back in response to that, and then a flaming arrow was shot at her head, "AHHHHH!", and she then tried to blow it out, but to no avail, and Cody and Alejandro were still actually standing their ground,

"Give up!", Alejandro smugly said, as Cody angrily pushed back, "You know you can't win!"

"ONE OF YOU WIN FAST!", Veronica panicked, "I'M ABOUT TO TO BURST INTO FLAMES!", and it was then that she had an idea, "Oh No! Alejandro look, Heather just rolled into quicksand!"

"Ha!", Alejandro laughed, "You will need to try harder to beat me with that", Alejandro now almost had Cody touching the edge of the platform. Blaineley and Samara, aswell as Stanislavl, Adam and Logan were all worried for their family member, but then Blaineley remembered her old trick from when Cody was younger and used it to unleash Cody's inner power;

"Cody sweetheart!", she called out, "IF YOU BEAT ALEJANDRO, YOU'LL GET AN ALL YOU CAN EAT CANDY BUFFET! INCLUDING A GIANT THREE LAYER CHOCOLATE CAKE ALL FOR YOURSELF!", and then Cody eye's widened and his sugar rush kicked in. Just before Alejandro could knock his weapon away, Cody slid under him and surprised him. Not only that, but he hit Alejandro hard in the kiwis with the metallic part of his weapon. All of the men and guys cringed for Alejandro except Cody, while all the girls except Courtney were happy. Cody followed this up with two more wacks to Alejandro's kiwis, leaving Alejandro in so much pain he dropped his weapon to the waters as Cody used his to wack Alejandro in the side of the head and then to the ground with a blow to the top of his head. But Alejandro was not done yet, and when Cody wacked him in the groin another time, he managed to grab his weapon back, but he could only slightly kneel instead of kneel over.

"You", Alejandro tried to say, "Will", he huffed and puffed, "Not", he then had to use his weapon as a cane, "Beat...me."

"OH YES I WILL!", and Cody wacked Alejandro in the groin one more time, and then followed with a right-hand uppercut right in Alejandro's jaw. This actually knocked out two of Alejandro's teeth and see the latin boy right into the water. Scarface then smiled wickedly as she dove down to plot her attack. Alejandro had to use his staff as a life preserver and he tried to get back onto the platform, but saw Scarface coming towards him at the speed of a speeding jet. Upon seeing Cody untie Veronica from where she was tied up at, Alejandro then said his last words in a short song directed right at Heather;

"Blame not my cheeks, though pale with love they be", and then Scarface surfaced and opened her chainsaw jaws, Alejandro, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed as he was swallowed hole by the shark, and then everyone fell silent as the two went underwater. Even Chris and Chef were shocked, but then a bright light came from beneath the water, and Scarface resurfaced with a loud sound as the light was coming from her, it was a monstrous;

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWR!", and it was her last and only sound because right then and there the bright light not only engulfed her body but it also disintegrated it aswell, and once that was done, the light had a dark shape inside of it the shape of Alejandro, except it was changing. The hair became longer, the chest grew bigger but the body build more slimmer, his legs and arms became less buff, and his butt became even rounder and tighter than it ever was, even his clothes changed, and everyone gasped when the light dissappeared, for Alejandro was still alive...only he had been transformed into a girl with a red bikini. Even Veronica and Cody gasped as this girl was dropped into the water.

"WOAH", Chris exclaimed, "WOAH WOAH WOAH, WOAH! What the HELL just happened?!", and of course, the girl that was once Alejandro, swam herself to the beach, and was in shame.

"I...I lost..."

"Yeah", Geoff replied, "BUT YOU TURNED INTO A CHICK!"

"He didn't turn into one", Alejandro's father explained, "He was born a girl", and then everyone gasped, "Long Story short, I made a deal with Mephiles so that I would have a third son, as I wanted one while my wife wanted a daughter. Mephiles came to me and made a deal that as long as my new son won every single competition he ever entered, he would retain his boy form but...now he has failed...now I no longer have Alejandro...but I have gained Alejandra instead."

"You...you did what?!", Alejandra was shocked. Jose and Carlos were just as confused as the others were, while Courtney and Alejandra's parents were just nervous and ashamed respectively;

"I knew it", Noah then said as he turned to Justin, "Now pay up!", and then Justin payed Noah ten bucks for winning their bet, Gwen smiled at this, after that, everyone turned to Courtney.

"What?!", Courtney replied, but eventually Courtney just sighed, "Okay fine! I was secretly using Alejandro to win this game! The extra deal was that he would stay flawless no matter what, as in a boy, forever if he won Total Drama World Tour and gave the money to me and Mephiles. That hole Carnataur thing was actually staged by me, I had to make Alejandro's qualifying for this season seem legit!"

"I...I thought that was just for my looks!"

"Nope", Courtney bluntly replied, "It was for your gender. But now, you're a girl now so...yeah. Enjoy the body my husband's opposite actually gave you."

"Well then", Chris then said, "I will say this. Cody, I hope to see an awesome display like that again sometime soon because YOU AND VERONICA ARE THE FINAL TWO OF THE SEASON!", and it was with that announcement that the entire peanut gallery save for Alejandra's family and Courtney cheered happily as interns with fire extinguishers came onto the platform to extinguish the flames on it. Of course, during this, Cody and Veronica both gave eachother extremely competitive glares, ready to defeat eachother in the Final Two. However, even as Cody (in normal clothes now) and Veronica got onto the beach and the platform blew up into flames and sank, the cheers continued. The cheers for Cody went on for so long at that Chris, Cody himself, Veronica and Alejandra all got annoyed, but then;

"Hahaha!", Duncan laughed and insulted Alejandra, "Take that, Aleslutdra!", Alejandra was heavily offended by that remark.

"I'm just happy that damned daughter killing shark is finally dead!", was Margery's happy comment.

"Yeah!", Sadie added in, "Like, talk about the worst villain on this show like, EVER!", and she was even more offended by that one, and as the cheers then turned into laughter, some continued;

"To think", Noah laughed, "I thought she was as good as Heather was at this game!"

"Yeah!", Gwen added with a smile, "No kidding!", and upon seeing even Heather laughing through her cast, and seeing Jose just put his hands behind his head and his feet up to just let everyone else do the work for him, Alejandra reached her breaking point and snapped at everyone making fun of her;

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!", Chris then finally said just before Alejandra could actually yell at those laughing and cheering at her defeat, "ENOUGH!", and then finally everything went silent, "It's time for the final challenge and to finally get a damn winner here, people!"

"Wait", Cody suddenly got worried, "So, it's not going to be a voting thing?"

"Pffft, NO!", Chris replied with a slight laugh, "It's gonna be a challenge! Besides, remember we only had that vote thing because Katie and Lindsay were surprisingly a good match for eachother!"

"OMG!", Sadie suddenly gasped, "Why isn't Katie here?!", she then got visibly sad, "You have Alejandra's family and Veronica and Cody's families but you don't have Katie?! It's the finale!"

"Fine fine fine!", Chris then said, "I was hoping for a more comedically random appearance but, fine.", he then snapped his fingers and then Chef pushed over a box that was suddenly next to him. Out of that large crate came Katie, the contestant who hadn't been seen much since season two ended. She was wearing a pink sweater with the sleeves rolled up, a wrist watch, and black skinny jeans with her same usual shoes. Her hair was also down rather than in pick tails and she now had her bangs parting to the left. She was not very happy about how the staff had brought her here, but either way, Sadie was estatic;

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", and of course Sadie ran right over to her long-lost friend and the two shared another friendly hug they had not shared in ages, "KATIE! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

"Sadie!", Katie said back, "I missed you too!"

"Where have you been?!"

"I was at Spring Break actually", Katie revealed, "But of course, Chris decided it was a good time to bring me back here for the season three finale."

"Well", Sadie said, so happy to finally see her friend again, "You're back!"

"Oh", Katie then added, "And I saw what happened on the show", she then angrily glared at Alejandra before turning back to Sadie, "And I got you this!", she then held out a wig that looked just her current hairstyle, and Sadie loved it;

"EEEEEEEEH!", she squealed and put on the wig immediately, "I LOVE IT!", Sadie then got a bit worried, "So...we're still BFFFFLs, right? We haven't seen eachother in so long, I was just worried you found another BFFFFL who wasn't me! I didn't mean to be all crazy!"

"Sadie", Katie then told her, feeling bad for her herself, "I would NEVER stop being BFFFFLs with you, and plus, most of the other girls at my college are either just straight up rich sluts, already have other BFFFFLs or are like clones of Heather and Courtney.", Heather and Courtney had no response to say to that, "Basically yes, we're still BFFFFls!", and then the two both enjoyed a friendly hug and a good, "EEEEEEEEEEH!" squeal in unison, most of the peanut gallery just smiled at this touching moment, even Alejandra's family, Courtney, Heather, Eva and Alejandra. It was then that Veronica got incredibly impatient;

"Alright now that the dynamic duo is back together can we get on with this already?!", she then folded her arms, "I'm seriously getting tired of waiting for this! I've been waiting all season for this and I want to get it done with now!", needless to say, Cody got a bit worried again, as now he remembered, he was indeed going to be facing against Veronica in a final challenge.

"I was just getting to that!", Chris then said, "We're now going to be having the final challenge of the season, Veronica against Cody! In the most lethal challenge in all of Total Drama history thus far!", and then Cody got even more scared while Veronica just got a happy look to her face, "VERONICA, VERSUS CODY, VERSUS THE VICTORIAN OUTBACK! That's right, the Victorian Outback, where only true nature survivors can make it through alive! Now here's the deal, Veronica and Cody are going to be hiking through the outback to the famous Hanging Rock, where there will be an epic bonfire party and a wicked cool outdoor barbie, as they call it here, waiting for them! The thing is, the Bonfire is going to need some fuel to be really great! Unfortunately, the lawyers, and Samara, won't let me have them throw eachother in", Veronica and Cody both smiled at Samara who just waved to them happily, "So instead they will have to make wooden stand-ins for eachother using some of Australia's abundent resources!", he then pointed to a pile of logs and two large melons, "Well...okay just Driftwood and Melons. And remember, the dummies have to be of eachother! Veronica has to make a dummy of Cody, and Veronica has to make a dummy of Cody!", they both opened their mouths to speak, but then;

"You know what, nevermind", and they both said in unison too.

"Now!", Chris then revealed, "You both get to pick two helpers from the peanut gallery, but only of former Total Drama Contestants!"

"I immediately REFUSE to be EITHER one of your helpers!", Alejandra then angrily said, "After what you two have done to me, you have SHAMED me too much for me to even!", and then someone off-screen through a rock at her head and knocked to the ground, it was LeShawna.

"Ah shut up already ya latin bitch!", LeShawna sternly said to Alejandra before then turning to Cody, "And I'll gladly help you out, short stuff!"

"Sweet!", Cody happily said, "Anyone else?", and of course practically everyone who was a former TD contestant except Courtney, LeShawna who already was picked, Alejandra, Tyler who was knocked out, Blaineley who didn't want to pick sides here and Heather who was injured all raised their hands happily wanting to Cody to pick them to be his helper, even Geoff and Bridgette wouldn't mind being picked as Cody's helper. Veronica was extremely angry at seeing this, but in the end Cody thought really hard about this until finally deciding on, since he saw Heather was injured, Logan wasn't a contestant and his mom clearly wouldn't want to choose sides, Cody narrowed it down to, "How about you Gwen?"

"I'll gladly help you Cody" was Gwen's response, and her and LeShawna both high-fived as they would both be helping Cody together.

"Alright!", Veronica then happily asked, "Anyone for team Veronica?! ANYONE?!", and then the peanut gallery's former TD contestants all fell deadly silent, literally nobody at all wanted to help her. Eva and Duncan both gave her their middle fingers too, and everyone else except her own parents, Blaineley and Jose gave her angry glares. "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! SOMEONE has to help me!"

"Yeah", Chris then commented, "I was kinda expecting this to happen so...", he then clapped, "Interns!", then one intern came up that had blonde hair, a white sleeveless shirt, a face slightly resembling Tyler, khaki shorts and black sandals. Chris then clapped again, "We need a second one too!", and then one came up who was dark-skinned, had shaven hair, had a shirt similar to Chris' but in red, khaki shorts and sandals. "There! Since nobody wants to help you, you get the interns!", Veronica was not happy or amused at all.

"G'Day mate!", the blonde intern said, revealing he had an Australian accent, "I'm an actual Aussie!"

"Yeah", the black one said, having a british accent, "and I'm English, in contrast."

"Yeah, that's enough screentime for them", Chris then said, wanting to get things moving on back to the Final Two. Speaking of which, now both Veronica and Cody were standing by two circular rugs, one gold for Cody and the other pink for Veronica. Both also hand their helpers standing right beside them too, "Now that we have our helpers, it's time for the challenge! Now remember Veronica and Cody, you have to stay on your mats and direct your helpers to bring you locks, driftwood and pineapple that resemble parts of your opponent! And to make things a little more rhymey!", and then the final chime sound was heard, signifying the final song of the real season;

_**[SONG - "VERSUS" BEGINS]** _

*Song is sung in a dramatic theme, and is sung in an auto-tuned fashion;*

Cody - "My ladies! Please head straight, that's it! You're doin' great! Search through, that wood! Toute de suite, find me, some giant feet!"

Veronica - "Come on guys move it fast! Quick quick I won't be last! Grab logs to match his frame, all underbuilt and lame!"

Veronica & Cody - I'm gonna win it! Yeah! And you can't take it! No! I'm right here in it! Yeah! But you just fake it! Oh!"

LeShawna - "Is this thigh, fat enough?"

Cody - "Uh-Huh!"

Veronica - "Hey!"

Aussie Intern - "Is this neck small enough?"

Harold - *doing some hip-hop singing* "Bam! Now it's evil versus good! Cody's cool but his cousin's si-ick! ALL this agro for the cheddah, he'll but Moronica through the shreddah!"

Cody - "That's it now hurry back, I need arms weak and slack! Her butt, is scrawny and flat, and she ain't all that!"

Veronica - "Get me two knobby knees and arms like strings of cheese! Bring me a big fat head, move quicker or your de-ead!"

Cody & Veronica - "I'm gonna win it! Yeah! And you can't take it! No! I'm right here in it! Yeah! But you just fake it! Oh!"

LeShawna - "Arms so right it's ill, worth one-fifth o' the trill!"

Cody - "I'll pay you back somehow, melon head me now!"

Cody & Veronica - "I'm gonna win it! Yeah! And you can't take it! No! I'm right here in it! Yeah! But you just fake it! Oh! I'm gonna cash it! Yeah! You'll never hit it! No! You should trash it! Yeah!"

Cody - "'Cuz I just did it!" *He, Gwen and LeShawna finished their dummy first*

_**[SONG - "VERSUS" ENDS]** _

"And Cody takes the lead!", Chris then announced, with the time now shown to be very early morning rather than night as it was earlier, much to Veronica's angry scowl at her opponenet, "The next top, haul your dummy through the Victorian Outback all the way to through into the Hanging Rock bonfire! But watch out for the famous deadly animals of Australia! Including vicious dingos, kangaroos, saltwater crocodiles, funnel web spiders, the countless array of snakes, and well you get the idea!", Chris then laughed a bit while Veronica and Cody both became worried, "Now keep in mind, whoever's dummy goes into the bonfire, is the WINNER of Total Drama World Tour, and will became the RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

"Yes", Veronica answered as her dummy was then finally finished, "We all already know, it's kind of an unspoken thing."

"Fine!", Chris replied, "Don't have an amazing reaction to that! Either way, you two still have a final challenge to do!"

"You can't honestly expect us to travel from New South Wales to Victoria, judging by how close we are Sydney that's where I think we are, hike through a dingo and kangaroo infested outback, climb up to the hanging rock AND dump two dummies into a fucking bonfire all in the pan of half-an-hour!"

"Actually it would be less than half-an-hour", Cody explained to her, "We've already made progress in the episode. A lot of progress actually."

"Oh shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up for a chance?!"

"Don't you-"

"Hey hey hey!", Chris then interrupted them, "Save the fighting for the challenge! Now to answer Veronica's complaint, again, no excrutiating pain, no One Hundred Trillion dollar gain! Now AGAIN, who ever gets their dummy into the bonfire first wins that one hundred trillion dollar prize, and to get to that bonfire, you two will get to use the wicked advantage that your support teams won for you in the fourth Aftermath! Alejandro won a wheelbarrow!", and then a Wheelbarrow was rolled to the scene, "But he is now a she and is also out sooo.." *a giant rock was then thrown and crushed the wheelbarrow, it was thrown by Chef*, "Cody however, won a stroller!", and then a baby stroller was rolled onto the scene aswell, "Veronica however...gets diddily squat!"

"UGH!", Veronica then groaned and stomped her feet, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! God DAMN my supporters fucking SUCK!", LeShawna was then glad was no longer on the Veronica team any more, but the interns didn't know how to reply to that, "I have to carry something that while is a good replica of the scrawny little nerdling, is still actually heavier than he is?!"

"Yep!", Chris said with a smile, "Yes you do!", Veronica growled in anger at that, before then dropping her dummy right onto her foot, making her groan in pain and hold her foot in pain too, Chris then turned to Cody, "Cody, for winning the final song's challenge, you get a twenty second headstart! So, get with the goin', mate!"

"Goodbye, Moronica!", Cody then mocked his cousin while he ran passed her towards the Victorian Outback, with Gwen helping him not drop his dummy by holding the back end, "Man am I gonna ENJOY finally beating you!", it was then that he and Gwen tried to put the dummy into the stroller, only to in a matter of seconds have the stroller crushed by the weight of the dummy. Veronica laughed at that happening.

"Ohhhh!", Chris laughed, "Yeah, advantage for like, twenty seconds."

"That's okay", Gwen then said to Cody, "We can just carry it."

"Ya know", Cody said loud enough for Veronica to overhear, "It really is great having FRIENDS like you guys, and I mean REAL friends, not the kind that I have to BRIBE to like me!", and then Cody, Gwen and LeShawna all worked together to carry the dummy, leaving Veronica angrily glaring and practically growling at them all, the interns just behind her looking very worried for themselves, especially when they saw Veronica look angrily at them.

"You two do realize YOU'RE the only ones carrying the dummy, right? I'll just be dropping it in while you carry it for me.", both of the interns just sighed and picked up the dummy with ease, before Veronica immediately dashed after Cody, Gwen and LeShawna, naturally, she taunted them as all of them were soon enough running right into the vast Australian outback, "ENJOY YOU'RE LEAD WHILE YOU HAVE IT, NERDLING! BECAUSE THIS FUTURE QUEEN IS COMING RIGHT FOR YOU!"

"Ha!", LeShawna laughed it, "Queen my ass! You'd deal with a revolution the day you're crowned!"

"Oh shut it, LeShawna!" was all Veronica said back.

"We're gonna make it!", Cody then happily said as he and his helpers ran towards the Hanging Rock, "We're gonna make it!"

"Oh maybe not so soon", was all Gwen then said before soon enough, they ran into an obstacle. A giant pit-fall, literally a giant hole in the ground, and it was in-between two large mountains too, making it longer to go around than not. The pit fell right into a massive mating ball of snakes, essentially a massive snake orgy of over one million venomous snakes, all of them mating, males pumped with testosterone. The only thing to save the Final Two from the snakes was a few large rock pillars that obviously were meant to jumped across.

"Ohhhh come on!", Cody then groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me!", LeShawna then looked down and saw the snakes.

"Oh he ain't kiddin', sugah", and then Cody and Gwen also looked down, both of them extremely afraid once they saw how many snakes Chris had stocked into the large pit.

"How did he get so many snakes?!" was all Gwen questioned as Veronica and he intern helpers managed to finally catch up with them all. Then noticed Chris and Chef at the other side of the pit, and of course, a log with various ropes tied to it, there was also strangely a crane operated by there aswell.

"So how does it feel to-", Veronica then saw what the obstacle was, "Oh you can not be serious."

"What?", Chris asked mockingly, "Did ya really thing it would LITERALLY just be a hike to Hanging Rock? Hahaha, heck no! This here is the classic Australian pit fall, very deadly for every single thing on the planet, except maybe snakes like those guys. Anyway, Pennywise, put the helpers to their real duties, would you."

"Right on it, ol' buddy ol' pal!", and Pennywise then laughed as he operated the crane, with had four claws to it, to pick up Gwen, LeShawna, the Aussie Intern and the British Intern all so he could bring them to the other side with the log with ropes tied around it, leaving Cody and Veronica to carry their own dummies for the rest of the challenge. Chris then explained this part;

"So yeah as you can see, the only way to hanging rock is to pass over this snake filled chasm, and your helpers will have a more indirect role in this part. All you have to do is hop along the rock pillars! Easy peasey hot n' cheesey!", the snakes hissing could then be heard coming from the chasm, "Well, unless you have a phobia of snakes.", DJ screaming of terror could then be heard from the distance before Chris continued further, "BUUT, we've rigged a few booby traps to", of course he was pointing to a wooden chair, a piano, a mini bomb, a cage, an anvil and a bank safe all being suspended by ropes above each pillar, the ropes all tied to the aforementioned log, "that's riiight!"

"Make things more interesting", was all Cody and Veronica said to finish Chris' sentence.

"Chef", Chris said as he then turned to Chef of course, "A booby demo, if you please?", and Chef immediately took out a knife and cut one of the ropes holding the booby traps up. This caused a wooden log to fall onto one of the rock pillars and break into pieces which then fell into the snake pit, making Veronica gasp and Cody gulp in fear. "Yeah you really don't wanna get hit by those, you're helpers can either keep them secured, or send them falling! It's your call. Aaaaand GO!", and immediately Veronica stomped on Codys feet, took her dummy and ran for the first rock pillar.

"OW!", Cody said as he jumped up and down holding his feet, "No fair, bitch!"

"Oh like you'd even be able to carry your dummy!", Veronica then mocked as she jumped to the first pillar, "You couldn't even pull a canoe out to water or make a punch that actually hurts someone!", it was that comment which made Cody finally snap. He growled with so much anger that it was practically unbelieveable how much anger he had in him, much to Veronica's shock, Cody was so pumped full of anger, that he actually lifted his dummy right onto his back while barely straining at all. Veronica gasped, but then immediately began stepping across the rock pillars, while Cody managed to haul himself and his dummy to the first one, Veronica continuously mocking him the whole way through, "It's no use, just give up! You're nothing but a pathetic little nerd, and no nerd will EVER win a show like this!"

"One will!", Cody said right back, "He'll just be the first, and he'll be me!"

"You wish!"

"No YOU wish!", Cody snapped back, "I'm tired of being your bitch Veronica! I'm tired of you always bullying me, I'm gonna be the first nerd to not only stand up to my bully but also to TAKE HER DOWN!"

"Ha!", Veronica laughed, "You never be the first to do ANYTHING!", she then turned to her intern helpers on the other end, "DO YOUR HELPING, INTERS!", and in response the two interns immediately took out two knives of their own, to which Gwen and LeShawna both just looked at them ready to fight in response. Veronica then happily continued, while Cody became a bit worried, and spoke to Gwen and LeShawna;

"Stop them!", he said to the two as he hopped along the rock pillars, but of course;

"Way ahead of ya!", LeShawna said as she was holding the Aussie Intern by the wrists and doing the best she could to stop him. Gwen was pulling the British Intern from the back, trying to get him away from the rock with the ropes, of course, the two Interns resisted their fighting.

"Ugh this entire show is rubbish!", the British Intern then commented as he tried to resist Gwen pulling on him.

"You're not so good either!", was all Gwen said as her comeback, it was then though that the British Intern broke free from Gwen and tried to actually swipe her with his knife, but of course Gwen kicked him right in the face and knocked him right to the ground. Due to this, the knife flew right towards a tree, and actually almost hit a young baby Kangaroo as it hopped towards it's mother, it missed the baby roo and landed on a tree, but it's mother was still angry anyway. Gwen say this and just pointed to the British Intern, "He had the knife.", and the mother Kangaroo immediately started cracking it's knuckles as it hopped on over just as Gwen ran to retrieve the knife and the British Intern got up. Just as he did so, he got the mother Kangaroo kicking him right into one of the two main mountains, and then jumping over the log just to continue beating him up, and then literally start dragging him over to where she was before.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!", he screamed, trying to resist her pulling him, "NOOO PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOOO!", and he soon found himself being beaten up by an entire group of Kangaroos, though focus went right back to LeShawna and the Aussie Intern. Eventually the Intern did manage to get the rope, but that was only because LeShawna kneed him in the groin and the knife accidentally landed on one of the ropes;

"Smart little sheila", was all the Aussie intern said as he fell over holding his groin in pain. LeShawna would have mocked him, but she was too worried about having the knife still cut one of the ropes. This caused the bank safe to almost fall down, it was about to land on Veronica, but she dodged it quickly and saw as it literally grabbed the entire rock pillar, no doubt making the snakes very angry.

"Ha!", LeShawna proudly said as she pulled the knife from the log, but then she worried once more, "Wait a minute now, what ropes are Team Cody's?"

"Chef?", Chris then asked Chef, who just turned to him and shrugged in response, making Chris laugh in enjoyment, "Nice one!", and then focus went back over to the helpers. The Aussie Intern then got up and surprisingly and boldly tackled LeShawna to the ground just as focus went back to Veronica and Cody, Veronica of whom was of course, making her way across the rock pillars while mocking Cody endlessly;

"Why can't you just admit your out-classed, Cody?", Veronica said to him mockingly, "It's no use, you know. You're never going to beat me, you never have! Never have, and never will!"

"That's only because you cheat all the time!", Cody said back, making his way across the rock pillars too, "You've cheated every episode of this season so far, you've cheated in every thing against me before the show, all you do is cheat, lie and bully me! That's all you do!"

"Oh please!", Veronica then stopped for a bit, "EVERY geek has their own bully, even the ones on television, and you know what, they never win against them! Ever! They remain their bullies for the entire series, just face it Cody. You won't the money, because I am hotter, smarter AND have more fans."

"Then why do you have to have the interns help you instead of the other contestants?"

"I mean the fans OFF of the screen! Former contestants don't count."

"How do you know you still have any at all?!"

"Because!", Veronica confidentally answered, "People like villains like me! Nobody in the audience would ever vote YOU to win!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're nothing but a pathetic, whiney, annoying and perverted little geek!", it was then that things went right back to the helpers fighting, LeShawna had managed to pin the Aussie Intern down to the ground, but needless to say she was very fed up with Veronica at this point;

"Ooooh man I have had MORE than enough o' that girl!", was LeShawna's comment as Gwen finally came back with the knife she had to pull from the tree in the distance and as LeShawna had to focus on keeping the Aussie Intern pinned down, it was then that Veronica and Cody were practically neck and neck on the rock pillars and Cody quickly saw Gwen struggling with which rope to cut just as the Aussie Intern managed to break free of LeShawna pinning him.

"Gwen, quick!", Cody called out, "She's almost to the other side!"

"Alright", Gwen replied with, still not sure what rope was the right one to cut, "Here goes nothing!", and she cut one of the ropes, only it didn't help Cody at all. Instead, it sent a cage falling down on him, effectively trapping him inside of it and allowing Veronica to pass right by him, laughing as she did so of course.

"Nooooo!", Cody then groaned, and soon Veronica mocked him more;

"HA!", Veronica replied mockingly as usual, "It's about time they put you in a cage like the monkey you are!", and she then ran right passed Cody, towards the other end of the chasm. Infact, she made it to the other side and turned to mock Cody even more, "But you know what, I do hope you live to make it to Hanging Rock. Only so I can see the look on your face when I win of course!", and she then cackled like a witch as she ran towards Hanging Rock, the Aussie Intern shoving Gwen into LeShawna so they wouldn't top her before he followed right after her. Cody meanwhile, just became depressed, dropped his dummy inside the cage, kneeled down, and groaned.

"Ohhhh it's hopeless!", he whined, "I'll never defeat her, she's right!"

"Come on Cody!", Gwen said as she and LeShawna ran to the edge of the other side of the chasm;

"Yeah!", LeShawna added, "You can't just let her win! No WAY does SHE deserve to any richer than she already is!"

"Thanks for helping guys", Cody said to them, still clearly depressed and moping, "But it's hopeless. She's too good at everything, even if she does cheat. I'll never beat her. Geeks and Nerds like me just don't win these kinds of things. We just don't."

"Come on!", LeShawna then continued to encourage him, "What happened to the Cody that just a few moments ago said he was gonna be the first geek to beat their bully for once?!"

"That Cody was an idiot", Cody sighed, "Wrong, and an idiot."

"You know what I think?", LeShawna answered with, "I think you got it backwards. I think the person you' bein' right now is the idiot. You really gonna let one cage falling down on you let you just give up? You just took down Alejandra, and you gonna just give up and let Veronica win?! What kinda bullshit is that?! You the only one in the Final Three who DESERVES the trillion dollars, she don't need OR deserve it, and like you just said, you the only geek evah on television who made it this far! If you let her win, she will keep on bullyin' you for the rest of your life! But if you beat her, you might be able to turn that table right around!", it was then that Cody finally grew his confidence back, realizing everything LeShawna had just said, was indeed the truth;

"You're right.", and with that confidence, Cody pushed himself against the cage. The cage then fell over and opened it's top, sending Cody and his dummy to the other side. LeShawna and Gwen smiled as Cody took his dummy and ran after Veronica to stop her from running, though focus shifted over to Veronica. More specifically, her running to a stable with Emu's at it, with said Emu's having wheelbarrows tied to their necks. Veronica put her dummy into the wheelbarrow, jumped onto the Emu, and immediately directed it to take off towards the Hanging Rock. Though Cody was not far behind her at all, and did the same thing. It also didn't take long for him to catch up to her, at which point she became angry once more;

"Are you kidding me?!", she said to him, "You STILL haven't just given up?!"

"I'm not going to let you win this time, Veronica!", Cody said to her as he and his emu neared her, "This is for humiliating me when I was trying to be a soccer player!", and he actually tried to punch her when he got close enough, but she dodged;

"Hitting a girl?", she taunted, "That's not the cool thing to do, Cody."

"It is when YOU'RE the girl!", and he punched her right in the face after that, and he actually gave her a black eye as he punched her right in the eye;

"AH!", Veronica screamed, almost following off her Emu, "YOU LITTLE NERD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", and she tried to punch him right back, but he ducked with a laughing grin; "UGH! HOLD STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!", she tried to punch him again but Cody kept ducking and dodging each time, leaving Veronica extremely angry, "YOU ARE NOT WINNING, CODY!"

"Oh yes I am!", Cody said as he dodged more of her punches and even some kicks from her, "I've had ENOUGH of people thinking I'm not capable of doing anything, and I've had MORE than enough of YOU!"

"Well DEAL WITH IT!", Veronica shouted back, "You are stuck with me FOREVER!"

"Oh I can deal with that!", Cody replied with, "But I can't deal with you bullying me ANY longer!"

"That's what I meant for you to deal with!"

"Too bad!", Cody replied, "I'm not dealing with it anymore!"

"The other nerds on television have to deal with!", Veronica said right back, "Is it really fair if you don't have to?"

"Those guys are cartoons!", Cody replied with angrily, "I'm not!"

"They're still nerds!", Veronica exclaimed back, "And nerds like them and you NEVER win!"

"And neither do total bitches like YOU!", and then Cody tried to actually kick her off her Emu, only this caused her to actually grab his leg, making his smug face turn into one of fear, "Oh no."

"Oh yes!", and Veronica actually twisted his leg, but Cody turned with her twisting to stop himself from being injured, though he and his emu still fell down to the ground, the Emu making a pain-filled squawk as it did so and as Veronica and her emu moved on towards the hanging rock, "I told you, nerds like you NEVER win! Hahahaha!", Veronica laughed as she neared the finish point, but Cody wasn't going to give up. He angrily growled at her as he got up from his fall, dummy still intact beside him. Meanwhile, at the top of the Hanging Rock were Chris, Chef, Dr. Pennywise, Geoff, Bridgette, Samara, Blaineley, Stanislavl, Logan, Adam, Higgins, Heather (still injured and on dolly), Justin, Duncan, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Gwen, LeShawna, Jose, Alejandra, Carlos, Mr & Mrs. Burromuerto, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, the Aussie Intern,Trent, Margery, Josh, DJ and Momma DJ all standing by the large bonfire barrel/pit awaiting the winner. It was still very early morning, giving a beautiful lighting effect to the outback landscape. It didn't take long for Veronica, still sporting her newly given black eye, to arrive at the scene, and naturally they all immediately gasped together once they saw her. Chris smiled and made this comment;

"Looking for...that?!", and Chris then gestured to a large truck nearby, without a driver, and filled with cases of 1,000,000 dollars each, enough cases that it all added up to the large prize money of this season. Veronica smiled a big grin, and turned to her dummy.

"It's been nice competing with you, Cody", she said to it, "But it's time to end our little game!", and she then lifted her dummy into the air, and prepared to dunk it into the bonfire fit as everyone except Chris and Chef watched in both shocked and somewhat angry looks, by that point somehow Gwen and LeShawna managed to make it there before Cody did, likely due to a passage way meant only for the helpers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", and then Cody ran up, he immediately dropped his dummy upon seeing Veronica there, and Veronica turned to face him with a shocked expression, "YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS TIME!", and Cody wasted no time in actually running up to her and grabbing hold of her dummy, and soon enough, both of them were fighting over it on the ground while everyone else watched in awe.

"OH YES I AM!", Veronica said through angily gritted teeth as Cody tried his hardest to pull her dummy out from her hands, but either way, their fight was driving both of them farther from the bonfire pit, but their tug-of-war fight didn't stop.

"OH NO YOU AREN'T!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO...YOU...AREN'T!", and then Cody finally pulled the dummy from her hands, but he didn't hold onto it, thus it flew into the air. Almost everyone looked in awe as if it were in slow-motion flying through the air, until finally it reached it's destination, it flew in the direction of the bonfire pit, but flew completely over it, and the peanut gallery too. It flew directly over the Hanging Rock formation, and broke into pieces upon landing, right beside a group of dingos playing cards. Upon seeing that, Veronica got onto her knees in shock, shock and humiliation.

"No", she said to herself as she realized what had happened, "No No No No.", and then finally, as Cody picked up his dummy and walked to the bonfire, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", she screamed so loud that her scream echoed all through-out the entire country of Australia itself, and definitely through the entire Victorian Outback.

"Geeks never win, huh?", Cody mocked as he prepared to put his dummy into the bonfire, "Well, you're wrong, MORONICA!", and Veronica in pure desperation charged at Cody, but she was too late, and tripped on a rock and fell to the ground just as he finally lifted and threw his dummy right into the bonfire bit. It bursted into flames immediately, and DJ, Gwen, LeShawna, Josh, Blaineley, Samara, Stanislavl, Logan, Adam, Higgins, DJ, Momma DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Dr. Pennywise, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen, Margery, Duncan, Beth, Ezekiel, Harold and Eva all let out cheers for Cody, though Heather's were muffled due to her cast. Courtney, Alejandra, Mr. & Mrs. Burromuerto, Carlos and Jose were not as pleased with this, though Jose was laughing at Alejandra for losing to Cody earlier.

"CODY WINS TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!", Chris then announced, making the cheers from all of them get even louder, while Veronica was just pounding her fists on the ground and screaming in anger and defeat, her screams being muffled by the cheering for her cousin who had outranked her at least.

"I won?", Cody was then extremely happy, and then Chris gestured him over to the truck load of cash, making Cody's mouth start watering at the sight, "I WON! WOOO-HOOO!", he then turned to Veronica so he could mock her for a change, "IN YOUR FACE, BIATCH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Veronica screamed, pounding the ground, "WHYYYYYY?! WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?! IT'S NOT FAAAAAAIIIIIR!"

"Like YOU played fair at all!", was LeShawna's comment towards Veronica, before turning back to cheering for Cody, "WOO-HOO! You SHOWED them bitches who's boss, short stuff!"

"Yeah!", Gwen added, "Go Cody!"

"Way to go, cuz!", Logan cheered, "I knew you'd do it eventually!", and then focus went to Duncan, who was smiling and even had a tear in his eye that wiped off with a finger, all he had to say was;

"They grow up so fast."

"YES!", Blaineley then cheered extremely happily, "I'M THE MOTHER OF THE RICHEST BOY ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!", she then even spun around in happiness, "Oh the things I will be doing with my family's new found wealth!"

"And I'm the aunt of the richest boy on the face of the earth", Samara then added, not cheering as loudly, but clearly very proud of her nephew despite the fact he had defeated her daughter, "Let's just hope this finally stops their fighting all the time."

"I doubt it", was all Adam and Higgins both said in unison in response to that, and then even Chef was shown nodding in approval of Cody winning the season as Chris then walked up to Cody who was lustfully looking at a bit of the cash in his hands, and of course, had a few things to ask Cody as the cheering gradually calmed down;

"So, Cody!", Chris said to gain Cody's attention, "Tell us all what you plan on doing with this MASSIVE amount of money? And with how much you won, Izzy here", he then had Izzy right up next to him, "Says that"

"Simply put", she began, "If you spend one million dollars every day, it will still take over two thousand three-hundred nine or so years just to blow off one trillion dollars. You can likely figure out the rest", and of course upon hearing that Duncan let out a whistle at hearing how long Cody would actually take to blow off his money.

"Damn", was all Duncan said after that whistle. At that point Veronica was hugging onto a rock and crying so much her makeup was running down her face, while Higgins went over to her and handed her a napkin, which she took and blew her nose into.

"SWEET!", Cody replied, more than ecstatic to be the winner and the richest person on earth.

"SO!", Chris then said, "What do you plan on doing with your cash? You can practically do ANYTHING with it, but what do you plan on doing first?"

"Well first off", Cody began, "I'm obviously gonna be throwing an amazing party after this with all you guys welcome to come!", and then everyone, even Jose and Alejandra, were all happy and cheering about that, "Then, I might give a few million to research stuff like gays having natural kids, donate a few to charity, and then the rest, well, I'll be thinking about the rest.", Cody then thought about it, "Oh yeah, have all the candy in the world, get that moped I always wanted, and of course rub it in Veronica's face til the end of time."

"Sounds like some good plans, there dude!", Chris then happily handed Cody the keys to the truck with the money it, which he of course took immediately, "Enjoy the cash!"

"Oh I will!", and Cody gazed at the keys to the truck endlessly, hugging it dear to his heart as it was indeed, his ticket to being rich, but then he realized something, but Chris answered it for him;

"Don't worry", Chris replied, "Samara and Stan dialed up their cruise ship captain friend. You guys and me plus Chef and Pennywise will be staying on his ship for the ride home.", and then once more everyone cheered, only this time even Courtney and the Burromuerto parents cheered aswell, though Samara and Stanislavl cheering, instead they just had proud and happy look to their faces, Blaineley was a bit jealous, but still cheered. It was then that Chris turned to the cameras to sign off the episode, "Well, looks like Total Drama World Tour has come to a close! Cody won, Veronica lost, Alejandro became Alejandra, and overall, this season was AWESOME! Next time we meet, it will be a whole new season, folks, and not only that, but I'm hopin' for a new cast too! Cuz let's face it, time to give someone else a turn at the money! Though, it'll just be one million bucks next time! So yeah, I'm Chris McLean, and I'll be seeing you-", Margery then walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I have a few things to say."

"Yeah?", and then Margery immediately kneed him right in the crotch,"OOOF!", and then she immediately slapped him right to the ground and kicked him in the groin a second time for good measure.

"THAT", she said angrily to him, "Is for my daughter!", and then she turned to the camera herself, "I'M Margery, and Chris", she stomped on his groin one last time, "Will see you next time, if he isn't in the hospital, on TOTAL DRAMA'S NEXT SEASON!", and with that everyone cheered one final time at Chris' karma as the episode faded out to the credits, meaning that at long last, the season was over. Though, after the credits...

**[AFTER CREDITS EXCLUSIVE SCENE]**

*Is at the Sydney Harbour, where the cruise ship is being boarded by the Burromuerto family, Artemyeva Family, and all original Total Drama contestants plus Chris and Chef, though there is no Pennywise. Then, cameras go to the Hanging Rock, were suddenly a metallic door is there at the bottom of the mountain, and that metallic door opens with Dr. Pennywise stepping out with an evil look to his face*

Dr. Pennywise - "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Veronica just got served bv the geek boy, and McLean got throttled by Margery. Well, now, it's MY turn! Hahahahaha! AND I'M NOT ALONE!"

*He walks away just as a pair of red eyes flash from the darkness of the door he opened, and a female wheezing sound could be heard*

**[AFTER CREDITS EXCLUSIVE SCENE ENDS]**

* * *

_**Elimination Recap** _

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)  
_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa)_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada) *Duncan returns*_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam)_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_

_Episode 16 - Beth (England/U.K.)_

_Episode 17 - Duncan & Gwen (Czech Republic)_

_Episode 18 - N/A (Aftermath/Canada)_

_*Merge, Blaineley debuts*_

_Episode 19 - Sierra (Canada)_

_Episode 20 - Heather & Tyler (Japan)_

_Episode 21 - Noah (Pennsylvania, USA)_

_Episode 22 - N/A (Easter Island, Chile)_

_Episode 23 - Blaineley (Greenland)_

_Episode 24 - N/A (Aftermath/Australia)_

_Episode 25 - N/A (Greenland, Panama, Australia)_

_Episode 26 - Alejandro (Australia)_

_Runner-Up - Veronica  
_

_Official Winner - Cody_


	27. Total Drama: The Next Generation

This episode, was completely different from other episodes. For one, it didn't have the normal Total Drama intro sequence at all, as technically this wasn't even a Total Drama episode at all, instead, this was the episode of another show that would be hosting this special episode. Instead, this intro sequence was played with a theme song, a intro started with the opening of two red curtains, followed by a large group of women constantly chanting "Cassandra! Cassandra!", and making various other random singing sounds as sparks flew all over the place and they danced all across the stage. They were also dressed in incredibly skimpy outfits as they did their dance while chanting "Cassandra! Cassandra!" over and over, and eventually some guys dressed in BDSM bondage suits came on and did their own dances aswell, until finally the voice of a British woman finished the intro with singing tone of voice;

"Welcome to my show, where the best dish is served up! Ohhhhhhh, yeah!", and then a white flash of light covered the screen and a golden and shining logo of the name 'Cassandra' came onto the screen, after that, things went to the set, with an audience of thousands applauding on the circular stage of a talk show that clearly was not the Aftermath or Celebrity manhunt. This set actually incredibly well put together, and the name 'Cassandra' was right in the background of the stage with a large plasma screen HD TV was right beneath it attached to the wall. There was also a desk where the host stood, and two actually comfortable chairs beside it. Eventually the crowd went wild, absolutely wild, when the hostess of the show stepped onto the stage. She, simply put, was a fabulous woman. She was white-skinned and spoke with a British accent, and currently wore fabulous golden earrings, and wore an expensive cleavage-showing dark blue shirt with the waist area shiny and black. She also wore black skinny jeans which went down to her dark black boots that overlapped her jeans, and she also wore a pure golden belt with those jeans too. Around her neck was a golden necklace, and from her head was shoulder-length black hair to compliment her deep blue eyes. Once she sat at her desk, she gave the audience a big smile and said these words;

"Greetings!", the hostess opened with, showing her accent, "As you all might know, I am THE most famous host in all of international television, Cassandra Carla Shannon Price!", and the audience went absolutely wild again until she put her hands up to get them to stop, "And of course, we are on my show, named after myself, Cassandra!", they once more went wild until she stopped them, "Which is of course, the highest rated show in all of the great United Kingdom, especially over here in Liverpool! Now, today has so many topics, and I do mean PLENTY, but first, I think it is high time that you, the audience, finally gets to know more about me!", the audience then once more highly applauded, "Now I will keep this brief becau-"

"Cassandra!", an intern then whispered from backstage, "Cassandra!", Cassandra then gestured for the audience to wait, and then walked right over to the intern backstage, and was immediately angered with him;

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!", she exclaimed at him once they were out of earshot of the audience, "Incase you do not realize it but I am hosting a show, and when I am hosting a show, as the most famous host in all of television especially more so than that imbecile Chris McLean, I do NOT expect to be interrupted ONCE!"

"I am sorry, Cassandra!", the intern was practically trembling, "But...b-b-but, the guests-"

"I do not care about the guests right now!", Cassandra bluntly said, "Right now, what I am worried about, is the first topic, myself! So the best you could do, you little wanker, is just to do your job as an intern until I tell you to do something else!"

"Yes Cassandra", the Intern then calmed himself down, but was still scared of the woman, "I...I'm sorry."

"Good", Cassandra then looked the intern up and down and was disgusted, "For god sakes man did you just soil yourself?", the intern, now fully embarassed, just nodded, "Well clean your arse up, if you ruin my set's floor you will be the one cleaning it up!", and then Cassandra just walked back on set to her cheering audience but on her facade of being polite and charming as she walked back and walked right back into her desk all while her audience clapped, and she addressed them all, "Sorry about that. Anyway, as I was saying, before her second topic, me must of course talk of our first topic! Which, as I said before, is a brief recap of my life, let us, begin!", the television behind her then had it's screen go from the 'Cassandra' logo to instead being pictures from her childhood and early life, "Now, I will keep this as brief as possible! I was born right here in England, U.K., more specifically in Birmingham. I was born to a modest middle income family, a humble beginning, if you will. However, obviously, that meant my start to fame was going to be very difficult indeed!", then pictures of her with a teenage boy baring striking resemblance to Chris McLean were shown, "That's when I met my first lover, on a vacation to Newfoundland, Canada! Though, we were constantly on and off about it, and as such when he formed his boy-band with his fans, I became just a groupie for them. However, I bounced from groupie to back-up singer, but then the band fell apart for an odd reason.", she then paused to let the audience gasp, "That's right, I was once a groupie! I know it is shocking, but we all have to start somewhere, and it's best to not be ashamed of the truth! But in the end, I married my boyfriend, and after a messy divorce when he became just not right for me, I found my why here today!", and then everyone clapped and applauded her, making her feel flattered, "Oh thank you, thank you!", she then decided now it was time to change the subject, "But with that out of the way, it is now time to talk about the second topic! The ultra famous reality television show, Total Drama!", and then the crowd went wild again until she stopped them, "Now last season and last year on Total Drama, Total Drama World Tour, plenty of SHOCKING things happened! For one, there were several new contestants such as Alejandro and Sierra, and former co-host of the show Veronica even became a contestant! Later on even famous Canadian hostess Blaineley made a debut into the game! Alejandro and Veronica showed they were practically two of the best competitors the game had ever seen, Veronica even taking down Total Drama juggernaut Heather! In the end though, they were both defeated when they learned not to underestimate the geeks so much, when Cody took down both of them and became the richest teen on the face of the earth all in one SMASHING finale!", and then the crowd went wild once more, cheering at the recap, "In the end, Alejandro turned out to be Alejandra, Cody proved that he did indeed have what the tele world needs, and it came to a fitting climax, right? Well, today we are going to be shedding some light on the things that weren't cleared up so much in the finale! We actually do indeed have some of the former Total Drama contestants here today in Liverpool to talk about their lives since that finale!", and then the crowd truly applauded and went wild, some were even foaming at the mouth until they fell over, all until Cassandra stopped them with a hand gesture, "Now, while we don't have ALL of them, I'm you will still give a big hand of applause up for our first guest from the gobsmacking show, none other than the C.I.T. herself, Courtney!", and then the crowd went wild when Courtney walked to the stage in her normal attire, waved to them, and sat down on the stage.

"Hello, Cassandra", Courtney happily greeted the hostess, "I really do thank you for inviting me here."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, child", Cassandra answered from her desk, "It's all my pleasure!"

"But I do have one question of myself."

"What is it?"

"Well", Courtney then took out a few sheets of paper, "Why did I have to sign contracts just to be a guest on a talk show?"

"Oh", Cassandra laughed, "That is just incase something happens while you are on-stage! You can never be too careful, and I simply want to be sure it's legally clarified as an accident and not my own fault!"

"Oh", Courtney then looked at the contracts, "Well, okay then. I was just asking because everything written in this contract is so vague."

"Well", Cassandra responded, "You were likely just confused by the brit words in it is all, nothing to be worried about I assure you."

"Yeah, you're probably right", and then Courtney tossed the contracts backstage, where it smacked the Intern from earlier right in the face and knocked him out cold, "So...I'm assuming you have things you wanna know about me?"

"Oh yes, yes we do!", Cassandra happily laughed, and it's notable that Courtney was still indeed suspicious about the contracts she mentioned, bur Cassandra was about to change the subject entirely, "So, I have heard from Canadian sources that you have, how you say, stopped being Queen of Flame Core?"

"Ugh", Courtney suddenly groaned and became angry, "Yes, I have!"

"Why is that so, darling?"

"Because, Mephiles betrayed me completely!", and the audience all gasped.

"Oooh? Tell us more, dear."

"First", and then the television screen went into a anime-styled dramatization while Courtney explained her story, "It was all right after I finished getting the castle redirected, then those Team Dark guys, ya know that black hedgehog, bat woman whatever and that big red robot, all bursted in and started destroying everything! Me and Mephiles tried to fight them off together, but then Mephiles just abandoned me right there at the scene! Luckily I made it through and tried to ask him why he did it, but me and him just started arguing because he accused me of ruining his immortal life! Then that Shadow guy came in with the scepter of darkness, and when he started being sucked in, Mephiles pulled me into the Scepter's path instead and got ME sucked up and then left me there!", and then the audience continued to gasp and talk about this to themselves, all of them surprised as things went back to what was actually happening on stage.

"Oh my!", Cassandra pretended to be shocked but really wasn't, "That's gobsmacking, Courtney, it truly is!"

"Yeah...whatever you just said, it is."

"Indeed", and then Cassandra decided to ask one more question, "So then, what is you and Mephiles' status?"

"DI-VORCED!", Courtney angrily shouted, and then continued to rant, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking marrying him, he just fooled me with the thrill of him being so bad, but unlike being just your typical bad boy, Mephiles is just a downright EVIL JERK! Infact, I later found out the entire time he was always planning on shoving me into the scepter instead him and only married me just so I would be able to be sucked into it!"

"Oh my", Cassandra once more was pretending to be surprised, "Once more, very shocking Courtney. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, there is!"

"Well then", Cassandra said, "Why don't you sing about it? Many fans of Total Drama were very upset that you weren't a true contestant in the World Tour season, and many of them would adore it if you got one good smashing song! So, what do you say to singing one final song for old time's sake, old bean?"

"You know what?", Courtney then smiled, "I'd love to, Cassandra."

_**[SONG - "I AM COURTNEY" BEGINS]** _

*Courtney is singing on a stage to the side of Cassandra's main stage, and has the scantily-clad women from the intro singing as backup singers*

Courtney - "Wooooah-woooah-ohhhh-oh-oh!"

Backup singers - "Ohhhhhhh-oooohhh!"

Courtney - "Yeah."

*pause*

Courtney - "I've beaten up by critters, large and small."

Backup singers - "Large and small, yeaaah!"

Courtney - "Cheated from one hundred grand, by a nerd!"

Backup singers - "By a nerd, yeaaaah!"

Courtney - "Backstabbed and lied to by the devil himself!"

Backup singers - "Oh the devil, now!"

Courtney - "And then foiled once again, lost one hundred trillion bucks!"

Backup singers - "Trillion bucks now!"

Courtney - "But now, I..."

Backup singers - "Now she..."

*pause, then the song intensifies for real with;*

Courtney - "I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna win it! 'Cuz I am Courtney, and you better hear me roar!"

Backup singers - "You better hear her roar!"

Courtney - "I've lost too much, to just give up! I will never give up, cuz I am Courtney! You better hear me roar, because if you don't, you will wish you diiiiid! Oh yeah! I am Courtney, you should've heard me roooar! Cuz I am Courtney, and if you didn't, I'll make you wish you diiid! Not even Mephiles, can stop me now! If I get another chance at the money, I'll be sure to nail it! Because I am Courtney, and you better hear me roar!"

Courtney & Backup singers - "ROAR!"

Backup singers - "Cuz she is Courtney!"

*Courtney happily waves to the applauding audience while the backup singers just blow kisses and do various poses. Eventually though a large cane comes in and pulls Courtney backstage just as focus back to Cassandra on the main stage*

_**[SONG - "I AM COURTNEY" ENDS]** _

"Sorry Courtney, pip pip and all for now that is all the time we have for you, love!", Cassandra then said in regards to Courtney once she was gone, and then turned to the audience while still sitting at her desk, "Now our next Total Dram contestant has a story as if it were a good old fairytale and all that, and is considered one of the most excellent and perfect villains in all of the tele, let us give a warm and smashing hand to Alejandra!", and then mostly the male audience members clapped and cheered, for when Alejandra was on stage, a romantic pop song played. No longer Alejandro, Alejandra had much more longer and flowing feminine hair, but still retained the skin tone and green eyes she had before. She also kept the bull themed necklace, and had the same red shirt with a white undershirt, only now she had a much more smaller and feminine body build, very much large breasts with cleavage showing, and her dark jean pants were much more like skinny jeans showing off her butt and legs off well. She also wore more feminine heeled boots now aswell. Once she sat down and crossed one leg over the other on the couch after having a showing-off intro, she was ready for her interview; "'ello, Alejandra! I see the men in the audience are quite thrilled by your appearance."

"Of course they are", Alejandra proudly replied with her now more feminine voice, "Ever since my transformation was revealed, I have gotten a completely different reaction from men than I did before, and yes I am fully aware that it really doesn't need much explanation."

"So then", Cassandra began, "How has your life been since the transformation?"

"Well, I have been well adjusted to the life as a woman now", Alejandra explained, "Of course seducing the women won't work for me any more, but now I can easily work my way with the other gender", and the men in the audience actually seemed very excited by that, "I would say over all I have gotten very much used to life as a female."

"How about your failure to defeat Cody in the tiebreaker? What do you have to say about that?"

"Hahaha", Alejandra was clearly hiding a seething rage about that, "I actually have Cody to thank for my transformation into the opposite sex, so I am very much both mad and glad about what he did. Though I am shamed by the defeat, at least I when I get my second chance at Total Drama I will be competing for only myself rather than for Courtney and Mephiles."

"And how has your brother Jose been treating you since the end of World Tour?"

"Hahahaha", and now Alejandra was really hiding a true rage, clearly holding stuff back, "He has been much the same."

"Does he still call you, Al?"

"Yes", Alejandra's eye then twitched, "Yes he does. And yes, I hate it even more now that I am a female."

"Completely understandable, love", Cassandra replied with, "Completely understandable. Now, the only other thing I believe the fans want to know is what was your deal with fellow contestant Heather? Many people are very curious about the relationship between you two."

"Ah, to be honest that is tricky myself", Alejandra answered, "At first, everything was purely strategic. Though, while I was a male, I did think perhaps Heather was the only one a match to me, only at that point Veronica had her cheated off and shoved off of the plane immediately, and I didn't worry too much about her after that."

"I see, I see. So, how about in the modern time? Is there any feeling for Heather lift in your now female spanish heart?"

"Ahhhh", Alejandra then pondered her response, "Well, I wouldn't really like to answer that, I'm still trying to decipher whether my attraction to her was indeed legitament or if it was instead just me being a male at the time. I will have to get back to you on that question later."

"Well I shall certainly ask you again when I can", Cassandra then said before turning to the audience again to be ready for the next Total Drama guest, "Because now it is time for our next guest! Well, actually our next TWO guests! So sorry, Alejandra, but that is indeed all the time we have for you at the moment, darling.", and Alejandra just silently walked off the stage to be backstage while Cassandra introduced the next two Total Drama guests, "Our next two guests from the series of Total Drama are one of the most shocking couples to form during the previous year's series, just under another couple actually! Let us all give yet another smashing hand, for Noah and Gwen!", and of course, the crowd heavily applauded for Noah and Gwen walking on stage, both of them smiling as they sat down. Noah actually letting Gwen sit on one of the chairs before he did so himself, once the crowd calmed down, that is when Cassandra started their interview, "So you two, how has life treated you since the World Tour?"

"Ugh", Gwen then groaned, "I will say this, much BETTER."

"Oh really?"

"Yes", Gwen answered, "After how I was eliminated, I don't think anything could be worse, and you would not know how much of a relief it is to meet a television host who isn't Blaineley or Chris."

"Oh I am flattered", Cassandra answered with, "Now, Noah, do you share your lover's thoughts?"

"Yes", Noah bluntly answered with, "I do share her thoughts. I share them completely. I share them so much actually, that you might think we're clones if I say my thoughts aloud."

"So, you are not too bothered by what the fans think of your relationship?"

"Uhhhhh", both Gwen and Noah replied in unison, "What?"

"Well", Cassandra then clapped and the screen then showed a chart, with Noah, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Heather and Alejandro (prior to becoming Alejandra)'s heads all as options, "This chart shows the fans favourite pairings by season for the both of you, as you can see you two are the main options, and in actuality, very little fans actually support you two being a couple."

"So what?", Gwen answered with, "I don't care what anybody thinks of who I love.", Noah just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah", Noah replied, "Infact, let me guess, every single damn fan wanted me to get with Cody or something", he then folded his arms, "Right?"

"Actually, after you said no to having sex with Cody", Cassandra explained, "Everyone wanted you with Duncan instead.", and it was at that moment Noah's eyes just widened in shock, and Gwen just laughed.

"Duncan?!", Gwen said through laughing, "The fans thought he would hook up with Duncan?!", she then laughed more, "Man that would NEVER work!"

"Yeah", Noah said for Gwen, still in shock, "What she said."

"Oh why not?", Cassandra responded, "You two are said to be compatible."

"No we're not", Noah answered, "The fans just think it's cute. That's all. Duncan likes people who can actually kick his ass if they wanted to, and incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly capable of doing any such thing. Now seriously", he then turned to the cameras, "Why do none of you guys think I'm straight? Are there any straight couples you guys pair me in at all?!"

"Well there is you with Heather.", and then Noah and Gwen both just looked at Cassandra with the same shocked and confused expression, and there was a pause before finally Gwen responded;

"Well, I can promise THAT won't be happening."

"Yeah. All there is to say."

"Are you sure?", Cassandra asked, "You sure you wouldn't have sex with Duncan or Cody? How about we speak of this hypothetically, hypothetically Noah, if you were gay, which of your fellow contestants would you want to have sex with?"

"You really aren't going to shut up about this unless I say an answer, are you?"

"Pretty much, you are correct."

"Ugh", Noah then groaned, "Fine, since you really want the answer, fine I will give it to you."

"Well then, what is it?"

"If I were gay", Noah then paused, building up anticipation until he finally revealed his answer, "I would discover how change my sexuality just so I could go out with Gwen instead.", and while the audience and Gwen found that both funny and adorable, Cassandra however was not amused at all, and infact seemed quite annoyed that answer actually.

"Very well then", she said to the two of them, "Don't answer my question. I still have plenty more questions to ask the other guests of this special reunion."

"Wait", Gwen replied, "So everyone else is here?"

"Well", Cassandra then explained, "Most of them are simply going to be in the audience later, but the rest of you are going to be guests here."

"Wait", Gwen then said, "What do you mean by later? What did you have us sign contracts for?"

"That's enough time for now!", Cassandra then said as interns suddenly came out to take Noah and Gwen both backstage, thus leaving Gwen's question unanswered, "Because as I have just said, we have much other smashing contestants of Total Drama to bring out for the special surprise we have in-store for all of them later on in Cassandra's Gobsmacking and Barmy Total Drama Reunion Special!", and then once more the audience all madly applauded as Cassandra then continued, "And our next tow guests are actually one former contestant and one never a contestant, and yet another surprise couple from the end of last year's series! Let us give it up for my chin wag with Lindsay and her boy to have the old slap and tickle with, Brady!", and then once more everyone went wild as Lindsay and her new boyfriend Brady walked onto the scene holding hands. Brady himself was a beautiful boy, he had a red polo shirt with a moose logo on it, and the collar went upwards. His brown hair was in a rather stylish quiff-like updo, and he wore khaki shorts with sandals. He also had beautiful green eyes and quite the butt on himself he and Lindsay both smiled at the audience, though they both ran right into eachother by accident when they tried to sit down, before then figuring it out. After that there was a pause, "So, Lindsay and Brady. The gobsmacking couple, how did it happen?"

"Uhhh, what?", was all Brady asked in response to that.

"Yeah", Lindsay added, "What couple? Oooh what, did you mean to say jawbreakers! Oh my gosh they are sooooo tastey!"

"You want me to go buy you some, Lindsay?"

"Awww that'd be so sweet and yummy, Brady!", and then they both seemed confused for a bit, before then turning to eachother, "Wait...your name is Brady right? Or...was it Tyler?"

"I think it's Brady", Brady answered, "Your name is Lindsay right?", and then Lindsay gasped;

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay was absolutely shocked, "I don't know!", and then both her and Brady began panicking, and Lindsay turned to Cassandra with said shocked face, "Quick! Tell us who were are, is my name Lindsay?"

"And is my name Brady?!"

"You know what?", Cassandra was not at all surprised at all by them hooking up anymore, "My first question was rubbish anyway."

"It was what?", Lindsay questioned, "What's ruggish mean?"

"I said RUBBish.", Cassandra explained, "Have you honestly not ever been to England before?"

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay then squealed, "I'm in England?! EEEEEEEEEEH!", she then went over to Brady, "We're in England, Brady slash Tyler! We're in England! EEEEEEH!"

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!", Brady happily replied, "I always wanted to know what Fish and Chips are! Will we get to try some?"

"Yes", the not surprised Cassandra answered, "You will", and in response Brady 'woo-hoo'ed while Lindsay squealed, both in enjoyment, before then Cassandra tried once more to ask the two an actual question, "But before you two get that oppurtunity, can I ask you a few questions first? About your time on the tele."

"The what?", both Lindsay and Brady asked that in unison.

"About Lindsay's time on Total Drama."

"OHHHHHHHHHH!", Lindsay replied, finally getting it, "Well, sure! I think I can do that."

"Great", Cassandra then thought of what to ask that hadn't already been answered for her, before then finally coming up with something, "So, is there anything you would like to say to Tyler?"

"Well", Lindsay then turned to Brady, "I love him very much because he is my boyfriend!"

"Awww, thanks baby!", Brady then happily responded.

"I didn't mean him", Cassandra replied, "I mean your now pretty much ex-boyfriend Tyler."

"Ohhhhhh!", Lindsay then got somewhat angry, "He was a nasty pervert who only wanted me for my body, and I doubt his name was even Tyler because, like, what chinese guy is named Tyler, right? Anyway I am soooooo over him!"

"I didn't mean that Tyler either."

"Ohhhh!", Lindsay was the not so angry anymore, "Well, I think that Tyler's love with, uhhhh, uhhh, that singer person guy, is sooooooo cute!"

"You mean Trent?"

"Yeah that's the one!", Lindsay replied, but then got confused again, "Right? It's Trent, right?", Brady just shrugged in response, not knowing for sure himself. Cassandra then facepalmed, getting annoyed with the two at this point but trying to be as nice as possible for this part of the special.

"Yes, Lindsay", Cassandra said, "Tyler is dating Trent now."

"Awwwwww!", Lindsay responded with, "That's so cute!", she then got confused, "Wait...isn't Tyler my boyfriend?!"

"Not the one dating Trent, Lindsay."

"Oh!", Lindsay was then happy again, "Well then it is cute!"

"Yeah, I believe that this chin wag is done", Cassandra then said to the two, "You two can go backstage now, it's time for my next pair of guests."

"This what is over?", Lindsay responded, "Nobody told me that there was a chin wagging contestant! Wait, how do you wag your chin?"

"Just go backstage!", and with that angry exclamation from Cassandra, both Lindsay and Brady then got up and proceeded to indeed go backstage, but were slightly confused and offended by how Cassandra told them to do so. Once they were gone, Cassandra then took a sip from a cup of tea she suddenly had in her hands, put it down on her desk, and then finally addressed her audience again as they all finished clapping, "Well, now that they are gone, we can show off our next TRULY gobsmacking former Total Drama contestants! That's right, some TRUE smashing ones who are beyond ready for their chin wag with me! Let us give it up for the two contestants with some of the most mad abilities, LeShawna and Harold!", it was then though that only LeShawna walked onto the stage, and she was oddly alone for some reason though. This of course, confused and slightly annoyed Cassandra. "Where is Harold?"

"Oh he wants to have a musical numbah of his own", LeShawna bluntly answered, which just annoyed Cassandra even more;

"You are telling porkies, right?"

"Excuse me but what?"

"Ugh", Cassandra then facepalmed and groaned, "Don't tell me you are a slapper like Lindsay, you have to be familiar with the british language!"

"What did you just call Lindsay?"

"Ugh Sweet Fanny Adams I am almost officially both knackered and off my trolley now!", while Cassandra was sipping her tea to calm her self down, LeShawna just looked around completely confused before turning to the intern backstage and asking;

"What the hell did she just say?"

"Let's just get Harold's knees up done with already!", and after Cassandra, still clearly stressed out, said that, LeShawna was only even more confused. However, focus soon went to the side stage, where not only Harold, but also every other member of Drama Direction, as in him, Justin, Cody, Trent and even the Saquatchenawkwa, all in their DD outfits, were ready to perform. The british and welsh crowd went absolutely mad at that point, but the song started immediately;

_**[SONG - "MAD SKILLS" BEGINS]** _

*Song starts off slowly*

Harold - "I never did, get a chance, to show what I'm capable of. On Total Drama, World Tour. So even though I don't know why I'm here. I hope Cassandra will be pleased to, here in Liverpool, give me a chance to..."

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Chance to..."

*short pause, and then the song intensifies*

Harold - "Show off my Mad Skills!" *doing karate poses*

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Mad Skills!"

Harold - "Yeah, I just wanna show off my Skills!"

Cody, Trent and Justin - "My Skills!"

Harold - "Yeah, yeah, My Skills! My MAD skills!" *he starts doing more karate poses, LeShawna and Cassandra both just watch in confusion and not knowing what to do about this* "My Mad Karate skills, including tie-qwon-do!" *tries tie-gwon-do move, but ends up falling right on his face when he tries*

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Tie-gwon-do!"

Harold - "And of course mad skills on knowing history! Such as how Liverpool here was founded in 1207, but became a city in 1880!"

Cody, Trent and Justin - "1880!"

Harold - "Yeah I'm a karate wiz, a history wiz and let's forget an internet wize!" *random phone dial-up noises followed by the sound of a 1990's computer turning on, which greatly annoys Cassandra even further* "Oh yeah, you got that right!"

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Computer Wiz!"

Harold - "So even though I never got a chance last year on Total Drama, at least Cassandra's giving me a good extra chance!", *Cassandra just rolls her eyes*, "To show off my mad skills!"

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Mad Skills!"

Harold - "Mad Skills, boy!"

Cody, Trent and Justin - "Mad Skills!"

Harold, Cody, Trent and Justin - "Mad Skills!"

_**[SONG - "MAD SKILLS" ENDS]** _

Following the song, Harold literally jumped into the air over the massively cheering crowd and did various backflips right into the chair right beside LeShawna, and after that the crowd cheered for about a good minute until finally Cassandra stopped them once more. With that, the interview with Harold and LeShawna finally and actually began to start;

"So...Harold", Cassandra began, "I see you brought your fellow band-members with you."

"Well of course!", Harold answered, "They had to come with me if I was going to finally get my solo song, which obviously I never got on the actual show. But I guess that's okay, I did get some good song roles around the end."

"Yes yes, we all saw those."

"But I have one question of my own actually", Harold then brought up, "Why did me and LeShawna have to sign contracts to be on here? This is just a talk show, right? And why was everything on them so vague?!"

"Yeah", LeShawna then added, "I wanna know that too!"

"Don't worry", Cassandra assured them, "It is just as I told Courtney, it is simply incase something happens on the stage, I want to be sure the courts realize anything bad that happens on-stage is clarified as an accident. I assure you, that is all the contracts are for", even after she said that though, Harold and LeShawna both remained suspicious, and as such Cassandra immediately changed the subject, "So either way, there is something plenty of fans TRULY wish to know from you!"

"Yeah?", LeShawna replied, "What would that be?"

"Well", Cassandra began, "Plenty of the fans were actually very much disturbed and hurt when you two went on that famous break after Total Drama Island, the first season, and many of them were wondering if you two ever stopped doing the break or are still on it? So, would you two like to reveal if you've been doing the old rumpy-pumpy or have been simply too fagged to do such a thing?"

"First off", LeShawna said in response, "The hell's the rumpy-pumpy?! Secondly, shouldn't you have been censored for sayin' that word out loud?"

"Actually", Harold explained, "In Britain the word fag stands for cigar, and fagged as she said means being interrupted or bothered."

"Oh", LeShawna said in response, then turning to Cassandra, "Why can't you just talk like normal people?!", the british and welsh audience both laughed at her comment, finding it hilarious she wasn't understanding their slang actually. "Now what does Rumpy-Pumpy mean?!"

"Hehehe", Harold lightly blushed at explaining this, "It means the, well, you know.", LeShawna immediately understood what he meant, her eyes went wide in surprise as she turned right back to face Cassandra;

"Okay no, we have NOT been doin' no rumpy-pumpy recently!", LeShawna responded with, "I ain't sayin I wouldn't want to, I'm just sayin' that I think that's a little TOO personal a question, girl."

"What is the matter, LeShawna?", Cassandra asked, trying to hide being offended by LeShawna not understanding her language, "Are you not enjoying our chin wag? Have you been lurgy lately or has one of Harold's crusty dragon's turned you into a more literal crusty dragons?", after that, there was a long pause before LeShawna said anything in response. Once she did, it was just this;

"I don't know whether to be offended by what you just said or to be complimented by what you just said."

"Listen", Cassandra then checked her watch, "I do not have time for this we really have to get on with this immediately so just please answer my question before I start looking like a daft cow for asking it. Once answered, I will go to my next and final special guest before we move on to the later part of the show."

"Fine", LeShawna answered with a sigh, "If it will get me to some people who can actually speak english!", Cassandra actually did glare at that remark. However, it was then Harold who actually answered Cassandra's question;

"To be honest I am actually very happy to announce", Harold said, doing an intentional pause just to make everyone grow suspenseful, "That me and LeShawna, well...um...what is our status, LeBeautiful Goddess?"

"Oh Harold", LeShawna was flattered by the compliment, but did then finish it, "Well, we aren't OFFICIALLY back together, but since we are livin' together now, I guess we're closer to ending the break than we were before. Just not there yet. I just wanna be sure we know all there is about eachother befo' we actually make it truly official."

"And I can promise you", Harold then said, "The day that is made official, will be the day I will be the happiest man on earth!", and it was with that comment that the audience, and Cassandra for she wouldn't have to put up with either of them, as keeping with her promise, she saw that now it was time for them to no longer be on the main set until the next part of the special;

"Well, that is all the time we have for you two", and once Cassandra said that, she then turned to the audience as two interns dragged LeShawna and Harold backstage where they would meet back up with Courtney, Alejandra, Lindsay and Brady. Only once they were backstage did Cassandra did she would continue with the actual show again, "Now, before we bring out our next major guest, I think it's only fair for the rest of the Total Drama contestants, all of whom who did NOT sign the contracts to be on my smashing show, who are all up in the balcony up top!", and then a spotlight from the ceiling shined on a balcony in the back of the set as the crowd went wild. Cassandra then introduced all of those up there; "Let us all continue cheering for Trent, Duncan, Cody, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Beth, Tyler, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen, and even Blaineley!", and of course most of them waved. Most, because Heather was still in her full body cast and on her dolly, meaning she wasn't mobile on her own at all, and needed her father there, sitting next to her, to push her around. However, Heather's hair was now back to it's longer original length as of now. Owen was also different, as he was no longer deflated but now had actually regained all of his formerly lost pounds, and even Katie & Sadie were different too. Katie looked the same as she did from the TDWT finale (pink sweater, dark skinny jeans, heels and hair worn down), and Sadie of course was wearing the same outfit, but had a shorter bob-cut hairstyle instead, but it was her natural hair. Cody however, was very different now. His hair was no longer parted but was now more ruffled but still fashionable, and he was wearing his red cap on his head with a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled up over the hat. He also had a golden dollar sign necklace on, a new more prominent butt despite his thin physique, and his new jeans now had tears designed on them. His sneakers were the same, though. Everyone else though, was mostly the same for some odd reason.

"WOO HOO!", Owen cheered extremely happily from the balcony, "GO TOTAL DRAMA! YEAH! Hahahaha!"

"Owen!", Cassandra said back to him, "I see you have given up on being fit like you were trying before!"

"Yeah", Owen answered, rubbing his stomach, "It was just too hard, plus, no offense, but when I looked in the mirror and saw myself, MAN was I terrifying looking! Why didn't anybody tell me?!"

"Yeah...", Duncan then said to the others, "We probably should have done that now that I think about it."

"I would have said something", Blaineley added in, "But there was simply much more interesting drama to talk about. And then I was busy being the mother of the richest boy on the planet!", and of course she once more gave Cody a hug and kissed him on the cheek in love, Cody just smiled in response, clearly happy about making his mother so proud of him.

"Speaking of which", Cassandra then said, turning to Cody, "Cody! I see you've changed a lot since before you won the trillion."

"Yeah", Cody replied, "I decided that since I am rich and stuff now, like even MORE rich than EVER before, I didn't really have to act cool anymore, and, well, this makeover just kinda came overtime."

"I see", Cassandra actually found herself thinking of Cody as somewhat atttractive, but quickly snapped herself out of it and continued with hosting, "Well, while I would love to talk with ALL of you, we really need to get the announcement of what our previous guests will be doing in the later part of this show! Now, first let us bring in our grand last two guests, the Drama101 Network President, Robert Blackburn!", and then the audience cheered loudly as a man with a fine black suit with dark purple tie, oddly red eyes, a rather charming gentlemen look, a thin mustache, and a fine southern gentleman styled haircut, and he even carried a cane with him, and wore gloves, he smiled at the applauding audience, and then Cassandra even shook hands with him, having stood up to do so, before then introducing the next guest, "And of course we also have the runner-up of Total Drama World Tour herself, Veronica Brittany Sampson Artemeyeva!", and of course it was right then that Veronica came walking out like a diva with hands on her hips. She also looked different, with her blonde hair now being worn down, and her outfit now being a short pink skirt with a white belt on the waist, with bright pink heeled boots, and a pink shirt with the left sleeve being wrong while the right sleeve being short, and she even had a pink choker too. She still kept her hairband, however. She and Robert both sat down in the two seats as Cassandara leaned sat on her desk rather that on the chair behind it.

"Might I say Cassandra", Robert commented, having a gentleman accent to his voice, "You look as lovely as ever."

"Oh Robert", Cassandra replied in the same flirty tone, "You look as handsome as ever."

"Yes you both look good today, can we just get on with this as fast as possible?", Veronica then bluntly interrupted, "I want to get to the second part of this show already. I mean, we spent so many hours in the planning room thinking it up."

"Right", Robert answered, "Well, I guess I had better reveal it", Cassandra just smiled and gazed flirtatiously at Robert the entire time, and Robert then addressed the audience, "As you all might know, the fourth season of Total Drama will be coming soon, but rather than use the old cast, we will actually be having a completely new cast of thirteen new contestants!", and the old cast up in the balcony all could then be heard cheering happily at not having to be in another season again, until Robert continued, "And not only that ,but seeing the ratings Veronica gave to the show in the previous season, and due to suggestions from her father, I-"

"Have returned my hosting job, given me ALL the privileges and powers of Chris with the show, AND even made me executive producer!", Veronica then bluntly finished for the man, "Though sadly, only he is able to fire Chris.", and it was that which made all of the original contestants stop cheering, though some of the male members of the audience did, which made Veronica just shrug and accept it.

"Yes", Robert then confirmed, "But that is not all, not only has Veronica been returned to her original position and made equal to Chris, but I have also decided", he then looked flirtatiously back at Cassandra who returned those looks and included body movements, "With a massive executive meeting, that Chris McLean no longer be the main host of Total Drama.", and then everyone, even the entire original cast in the balcony and the ones backstage, all gasped. Everyone except Robert, Veronica and Cassandra really. Even Chris and Chef, who were watching this from a nearby hotel's dining room, gasped. Chris spat out his coffee right in a male waiter's face before looking back at the television in shock as Robert continued, "And not only will he no longer be the main host, but he will also be being replaced, by Cassandra Carla Shannon Price herself!", and of course he gestured over to Cassandra, and at that point Chris became angry at the dining room of the hotel, and Chef watched as Chris' anger got him to literally crush a coffee cup and let the coffee splash all over his hand without screaming in pain at all. That made Chef gulp, as he had never seen Chris so angry before. Meanwhile at the show, Cassandra was taking full advantage of her cheering audience, even the original contestants were cheering at this point.

"Oh thank you! Oh thank you yes!", Cassandra said to her fans, and even gave Robert a hug, though after parting they exchanged flirtatious glances one last time, "I am so HONOURED! To be the new main hostess of Total Drama, especially over my disgrace of an ex-husband Chris McLean!", Chris was now growling in anger as he watched her say this, "And you might now be REALLY wondering, what does the next part of this special of my show have? Well, we'll be right back with it, over showing all the audition tapes of the thirteen new contestants of MY next season of Total Drama!"

**[AUDITION 1 - JASMINE]**

*This audition is from the dark-skinned, tall and dark-haired outback survivalist Jasmine from the fourth TDWT Aftermath, standing in her room, which had a wilderness theme to it*

Jasmine - "Australia is home to eleven of the world's deadliest creatures! Oh, and our toilets do not flush backwards. I think that's about all you need to know about where I'm from." *a cat then jumps on her arm* "Aw, and this is my cat, Whiskers!" *Whiskers then bites her arm, making her and by extension Whiskers fall to the ground with a thud, Jasmine then gets back up soon after though, "She's pretty frightful."

**[AUDITION 2 - ELLA]**

*This audition is in an apartment, in a room mostly pink and decorated with various stuffed animals and Disney movie posters and princess dolls, and Ella is standing by the camera, she is a girl with short black hair styled like Snow White, with a pink bow in said hair. She also has on a short pink princess dress, pink princess shoes, pink princess gloves, and you might get the point now*

Ella - "My name is Ella" *does princess bow*, "I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour! I memorized all the songs of that season and peformed them in a one person flash mob. The nice security man told me I had a beautiful voice! And that I was banned from the mall. Plleeeeeasssse piiiiiiiick meeeeeee!" *banging and yelling from the nextdoor person can be heard* "My apartment walls are very thin...SORRY MR. MCGILLIS!" *Mr. McGillis still complains but it is intelligible*

**[AUDITION 3 - SAMEY]**

*This audition is from a girl with teal-blue eyes with blonde shoulder-length hair, dressed in a red & white coloured cheerleader uniform and having white heeled boots pretty close to her knees, she was a quite attractive looking girl aswell*

Samey - "I'm Sammy, not samey! I..I don't even know why I said that. No one has ever called me Samey! I mean, who would, right? Anyway, I don't have a sister, or anything. It's pretty much just me, and, I'm really confident cuz of the no sister thing, and-"

Voice from other room - "SAMEY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Samey - "Ah, I gotta go! Pick Me!"

**[AUDITION 4 - AMY]**

*This audition is from a girl who looked and dressed just like Samey, except she had a mole/beauty mark on her right cheek*

Amy - "I just saw Samey's pathetic audition tape for Total Drama, so I decided to submitted my own! Because oh my gag! Who'd pick HER over ME?! I was born first and Samey has been coming in LAST ever since! My bags are already packed just send the limo!"

**[AUDITION 5 - SUGAR]**

*This audition comes from a farm possibly in Texas, USA or Alberta/Saskatchewan, Canada. It is from a girl with a Texas-like accent, well done blonde hair, a pink shirt with frilled sleeves, and very tight looking jean pants with a belt on. She also had wedge heels, and blue eyes, a gap in her teeth, and even very well done eyelashes too. Her name is Sugar.*

Sugar - "I'm an obvious choice because I've been on t.v. before! Probably recognize me from the Darwin's Food Safari restaurant commercial! Oh yeah, I'm a pro!"

*audition goes to said commercial, where Sugar is dressed as a cow and standing infront of a table filled with various good looking foods*

Sugar - *singing* "Hungry for, a tasty snack? Deep fried tiger, dolphin, yak! Come inside, please join me! At Darwin's Food Safari! Let us put a smile on your plate!" *realizes she messed up* "I mean a face on your plate!" *head of costume begins to slide down* "Uh,uh, smile on your face!" *is happy she got it right just before she falls over* "Nast!" *farts*

**[AUDITION 6 - DAWN]**

*Dawn is a girl with long light blonde hair, pale blue-ish eyes, a long-sleeved green sweater, purple leggings, a black skirt, and black shoes. She is meditating on what appears to be a platform in the forest surrounded by dream-catchers and candals and with a rung on it*

Dawn - "Greetings citizens of the universe, I am Dawn. And I am recording this for the purpose of participating in Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" *squirrel runs up to her, she is happy to see it* "Oh hello there, blessed little one!" *squirrel jumps into her hand happily and just sits there* "I read my tea leaves this morning, and they said the show would make me a lot of money! Well money's not important to me. Nature and my animal friends are!" *she tickles the squirrel a bit, getting it to chuckle happily as it lets her* "It's by channeling their harmony that I will win Total Drama, and take my money to help mother earth!" *is holding squirrel up towards the sky, until an eagle comes out of nowhere and takes off with it*

**[AUDITION 7 - MIKE]**

*This audition is coming from the bedroom of a rather tall boy, with a gap in his teeth, brown eyes, tanned skin, brown hair in a spikey up-do, and a blue shirt with long jean pants and sneakers, there's also a photo of the Australian outback, and a picture of a famous gymnast who looks almost related to Mike on the wall aswell*

Mike - "Hi, Mike here! Not Malloy! I don't know why anyone would call me that, but, um, yeah. Anyway, to explain why I would be great for the next Total Drama! For one, I have a lot of different talents to offer! I can be agile, and graceful! But also tough! And scrappy! With the keen senses of a wilderness survivor, I'm ready to win this season! I don't care what my doctor says!" *realizes what he just said and is worried about it* "Um, did I say doctor? I meant psychiatrist, AH! No! I mean, Ah, DO-OVER!" *he then tries to fool with the camera further but ends up falling onto the ground in trying to do it, and groans until the tape ends*

**[AUDITION 8 - SCOTT]**

*This audition comes from a rather run-down trailer, and is also from a boy with blue eyes and freckles with short red/orange hair, and who is white-skinned. He wears a white tank-top, with simple blue jeans and brown sneakers, he is also holding a baseball bat. His name is Scott.*

Scott - "Camera on, Pappy?" *the camera silently nods* "Okay good. For my audition, I'm gonna demonstrate how my pappy taught me how to hunt kitchen rats!" *A rat runs across the floor, Scott chases after it with the bat, he hits something off-screen, garbage flies everywhere, either the same rat or another one comes out and runs the other way, Scott chases it* "There's another critter!" *again, hits something off-screen, garbage flies everywhere, again either another rat or the same one runs the other direction, but this time Scott stops to address the camera.* "How do you like my moves, Chris? Call me, you're little island won't know what hit it!" *Then gives chase to the rat again*

**[AUDITION 9 - SHAWN]**

*This audition is from a boy with somewhat shaggy brown hair, a green beanie hat, a red sleeveless vest that was something of a life jacket it seemed, hard to describe, a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jean pants, sneakers, and he did his audition tape somewhat like it was lost footage, giving a view of wherever he was to be extremely dark and barely visible. His name was Shawn*

Shawn - *might be moving, it's unable to tell* "Hi, I, I don't know if I should say my name or not, but incase this footage gets lost, it's Shawn. I'm hoping this footage gets out. I'm saying this, because I am convinced the chance of a mass zombie attack is high in this town! I've done the research, I know it is! Just, just if you get this, know I wanna be on the next Total Drama because I'm sure an isolated island would lower those chances!"

**[AUDITION 10 - CAMERON]**  
*This audition is from a dark-skinned boy who is rather short, has shaven hair, wears glasses, has a red jacket on with bright yellow and rather smile shorts, and also socks and sneakers to finish off the look. His eyes are also dark. He's also sitting on his living room couch*

Cameron - "I'm what's known as a bubble boy. Growing up my mom was reeeeeeeally over-protective. So I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hours ago, I've never done anything before! Except read and sigh alot." *sighs* "But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with!" *A butterfly flies into the room and he is surprised by it* "No way! Danaus plexippus! The Monarch Butterfly!" *it lands on his head and it's so heavy compared to him that literally makes his upper-body slant down* "Ah! Oof! It's so heavy!" *falls back down onto the couch due to it's weight*

**[AUDITION 11 - LIGHTNING]**

*This audition comes from a dark-skinned and rather buff boy with a shaven-hairstyle. He has a blue jersey with a yellow '1' on it, khaki shorts, and sneakers, and is in a football field, sitting on one of those agility dummies*

Lightning - "Man, Chris should'a let Lightning be a team of ONE! Lightning's used to carryin' his team back home, but at least those guys can actually play the game! Not like this bunch o' losers! But if Chris is tryin' to make Lightning look bad, he can think again! Lightning nevah gives up and nevah surrenders! Sha-Lightning!"

**[AUDITION 12 - TOPHER]**

*This audition comes from a simple home, a room by a computer, with a Chris McLean picture on the wall, and the audition comes from a young boy with brown hair in somewhat of a quiff hairdo, and wears a simple blue shirt in the shame shade of blue as Chris' trademark shirt, with a white collar on it though. He also wears khaki pants and the same sneakers Chris does. There's also a cat sleeping by the window nearby*

Topher - "Topher here, a lot of people have told me I look like a young Chris McLean. In fact, my nickname is Chris 2.0. I gave it to myself." *Pulls out megaphone and uses it;*" Hey hey! Morning Campers! It's time to eat pain! Right Chef?" *puts megaphone down, not noticing his cat is pissed the hell off* "I don't care about the money, I just want the chance to stare down the barrel of the camera and say, WELCOME, TO TOTAL DRAMA-" *His cat Chef pounces on him and is attacking him offscreen, making Topher of course, make noises of being in pain* "Bad Chef, Bad, bad!" *makes unintelligible noises of being in pain*

**[AUDITION 13 - LEONARD]**

*This audition is from that oddly looks like a wizard's den. Seriously, candles, dragon skulls, spell books, everything. The boy of this audition is dark-skinned, has a gap in his teeth, slight freckles, but seems kind. He wears a green wizard hat, a fake white beard, and a green wizard robe almost all day actually.*

Leonard - "What would make me a good contestant? Well, I've battled armies of vampires and demons from Ravendroft, and I've defeated them all with my-" *his cellphone rings, interrupting him, he answers it* "Hello? Oh, hey Timmy. No, can't, making a video. Plus yesterday someone stole my unicycle! Yes, I'm very serious! What? But it's raining!" *laughs a bit* "No, I'm not made of paper. But my cape is!"

**[AUDITION SEGMENT OVER, CASSANDRA'S SHOW GOES TO COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

Following the audition segment, things went right back to Chris and Chef watching as the commercial break started up. Chris was seething with pure rage about Cassandra replacing him, and Chef was actually worried. Worried about Chris' anger, of course. He just looked over to Chris and had these things to say;

"Chris?", he began with, "You okay man?"

"I'm fine, Chef", Chris said, still clearly angry, "I just need a ride to me and Cassandra's former home."

"Why you wanna go over there? I told you it's best to keep away from that woman!"

"I know", Chris then got a scheming look to his face, a face of pure evil on it, "But I have things I need to do that involve that place.", and Chris let out an evil laugh, Chef just looked on worriedly, but of course, he ended up just shrugging, and soon enough he and Chris were on their way to the place where Chris used to live, the place where Cassandra currently lives. They went directly into a taxi, which Chef basically hijacked when he pulled the driver out of it to drive himself, and they were on their way. Chris of course, still seething with pure rage.

"So...Chris...", Chef began while driving the taxi, "What you thi-"

"I can not believe they think it's a good idea to not only replace ME, but replace me with that WHORE!", Chris angrily snapped, Chef was nice enough not to speak when this happened, "WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY SMOKING WHEN THEY CAME UP WITH THAT IDEA?! I bet she's sleeping with Blackburn, that's the ONLY way she'd ever get to be as powerful in Total Drama as me! Veronica I can understand, but not Cassandra! HELLLLL NO to Cassandra! FUCK NO to Cassandra! That bitch is a WHORE, Chef! An A-class HOE!"

"Ya know what", Chef then said, "Why did you two break up anyway? Y'all made a spicey hostin' couple."

"Because she's an A-class WHORE, Chef!", Chris answered with, "The night we broke up, was the worst night", he then started to cry, "Of my life."

"Awww come on now", Chef said to him, "It will make ya feel bettah if you let it all out. Think o' me like ya therapist or somethin'...but not literally. Like, seriously. Don't think o' me like that TOO much now."

"Fine", Chris replied, "I'll say it.", he then took a deep breathe and explained, "The night we broke up, was the day my cooking show was cancelled after two episodes. I was feeling down that die as I rolled up to my mansion. It was raining, ya know, the normal stuff. I parked the car in our mansion's garage, got out of my car, and walked inside. When I got there, she wasn't there at all. Normally, she's there waiting for me or something. But I just thought maybe cuz I got home early she wouldn't be there...but then...when I walked upstairs. I heard sounds coming from the bedroom. And when I got into the bedroom...I saw..."

"Oh my god.", Chef then gasped.

"Yes", Chris answered, "With another guy. With TWO other guys. With two other guys who were the hosts of my rival cooking show!"

"No!", Chef was shocked, "She cheated on you?!"

"Yes, and that wasn't the only time!", Chris replied, "The bitch just directed them out of the house, bluntly told me she slept with all of my old fametown bandmates, the producer for every show I ever hosted, every straight or bisexual dude friend I ever invited to my house, every not obese cable repair guy that came over, and she even slept with my dad the day before he died!"

"She slept with yo' daddy?!"

"YES!", Chris replied, "But he was drunk off his ass and thought she was my mom. Anyway, she also was the one who wanted the divorce in the first place, and she took away all of my nice things, and only after season one of Total Drama did I start getting back in shape, but she's always been one step more famous than me! She's taken everything I held near and dear to me away!", he then cries as he takes out a photo of his original hair, which looks the exact same as current hair, "Even though it's all grown back", he cries, "It's just not the same!"

"Now now Chris", Chef then stopped the taxi to pat Chris on the shoulder, "It's alright now, she not in your life no more."

"Oh yes she is now!", Chris replied, "But I'm gonna get her out of it. Back when I was still married to her, I actually got something from her that would have ruined her career, but I didn't show it to anyone because, well, married. But now, oh-ho, now, she's made it personal! So if you will please, Chef?"

"Heh", Chef then got an evil grin to his face, "It'll be my pleasure.", and he then stepped on the gas, he and Chris definitely heading as fast as they could to Chris and Cassandra's former original home mansion. As they did so, the episode faded out into a commercial break, or in other words, things went back to the actual show which was on commercial break;

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually an advertisement for Total Drama itself*

Announcer - "Ever wanted to own all of the Total Drama from Total Drama Island? Well now you can! Introducing, Total Drama Island: The Complete First and Second Total Drama DVD Box Set! Featuring all twenty-seven original episodes, including the reunion special, all of the original twenty-two character's auditions, a documentary on how Chris McLean came to be who he is today, and even the never-before-seen actual audition tape from Veronica herself! But what would Total Drama be without season two? Well, guess what? Total Drama Action is ALSO included on the DVD, including Celebrity Manhunt's Reunion Special too! All things Total Drama Action related are on those dics! As for Season Three? Well, the DVD for Total Drama World Tour is scheduled to come out just before this Christmas, as it has to include Cassandra's special episode AND the entire Season Four with it too!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

**[COMMERCIAL]**

*This commercial is actually a PSA with Sonic the Hedgehog standing in the middle of a grassy field, with two dead Men In Black members behind him and both Miles "Tails" Prower the two-tailed and anthro fox and Knuckles the Red anthro Echidna with extremely alien-like weapons shooting down an entire army of Men In Black members while hiding behind a tree, Sonic's taking cover behind a rock*

Sonic - "Kids, I'm here to talk to you about two subjects today! One, is the Men In Black. The other, is Alien Evidence! Kids, DON'T be scared of the Men In Black! If they come up to you, tell them they have no right to take away your alien evidence, that it is a freedom of speech, and that they are denying your right to speak about it! If they come up to you, get your gun out and don't hesitate to shoot 'em down! Treat 'em like drug dealers! Second, if you have Alien Evidence, take it to the media immediately, don't give the Men In Black any chance at gettting it from you! It's no good what they do, and we need to put a stop to it!" *he takes out an RPG launcher that says 'MINI-NUKE' on it, and fires it at the Men In Black behind him, he, Tails and Knuckles then run as a massive nuclear explosion occurs, destroying literally all of the Men In Black and the surrounding fields, but not the escaping Sonic, Tails and Knuckles*

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, things went to a stage that was actually very similar to the Aftermath set, except a bigger stage, with both Cassandra and Blaineley standing infront of a fully downed curtain. To the other side of the stage was Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady, LeShawna and Harold all standing and all silently wondering why the curtain was down and why they were standing there. In the audience's front row though, was Heather (still injured so more to the side of the front row), Heather's Father, Cody, Higgins, Veronica, Robert Blackburn, Justin, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent who was on Tyler's lap and making out with him, Eva, Ezekiel, Beth, Izzy and Owen. On the other side of the audience seats, but still technically in the front row, was the second generation cast of Jasmine, Shawn, Amy, Samey, Topher, Leonard, Sugar, Mike, Dawn, Scott, Cameron, Lightning and Ella. The entire rest of the audience was literally compromised of a mix of English, Welsh and Scottish people. Naturally, it was indeed Cassandra who kicked off introducing this second half of her show;

"Greetings my loyal millions of viewers!", she opened with, "And welcome back to Cassandra, I of course being Cassandra Carla Shannon Price, your host! But or this half of Cassandra's Total Drama Reunion Special episode, I also have, thanks to Mr. Blackburn's last minute choice, a co-host-"

"Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran!", Blaineley bluntly answered for herself very happily, "A.k.a, the richest mother in the entire world!"

"Right", Cassandra then said, "Me and Blaineley, are going to be hosting this SMASHING second half of this special episode, which I'm sure all of my non-Total Drama contestant audience has been eagerly looking forward to!"

"Oh yes", Blaineley giggled a bit, having been told of the surprise during the break, "I bet they are!"

"Yeah about that", Courtney then added in, "What exactly IS going to be the second half of this episode you keep talking about? Does it have anything to do with this curtain being closed?"

"Why yes Courtney", Blaineley answered Courtney with, having a slightly evil sounding tone of voice, "Yes, it does. Cassandra, should we reveal it now?"

"I fully agree", Cassandra said before turning to Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady, LeShawna and Harold, "As you all, or most of you, brought up during our old chin wag, you all wanted to know about why you had to sign contracts, correct?"

"Yes", Courtney answered with, while the others beside her were just nodding, "We really would, well, I really would, anyway."

"Well then", Cassandra then turned to Blaineley, "Perhaps we should stop stalling this and finally reveal what this entire gathering was all about?"

"Very well", Blaineley and Cassandra then happily smiled as finally the curtain was lifted. Once it was risen all the way up, everyone saw a castle tower shaped something like a large cake. Of course, it wasn't a mountain, but really just a large fake one made out of stone, with each layer having Cassandra's face carved all over it for some odd reason. The top of each layer also had a different challenge for it. There were eight layers in total, and the first one had a wheel on it with various dares on it, and was clearly a redo of No Pain, No Game of some sort, including bleachers beside the wheel. The second level was a massive obstacle course, including a wall climbing challenge with ropes of licorice, dog hair, an open electric wire, and even thin vines, and also a pool with the challenge being to do a ladder climb over it, because it was filled with electric eels and snapping turtles. The third level was nothing but a dance-floor all around, with each square shooting either electricity, fire, or even acid. The fourth level was was similar to the TDWT finale challenge, a large chasm with millions of snakes with only scattered rock pillars to jump across. The fifth level was just a large circular pool of toxic waste, extremely deadly to the touch. The sixth level was a large circular pool of, literally, lava. Obviously instant death to the touch. The seventh level was a circular pool that was themed like a swamp, but with no trees, and in the water were alligators that hadn't been fed in months. The eighth level was smaller than the others, as it was the centerpiece, it simply had a small stone stand with a sword jammed into it and a large television screen infront of it. Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady, LeShawna and Harold were needless to say, confused and scared both once this was revealed to them all.

"Jes s Cristo", Alejandra commented, "What is this for?"

"I'm glad you asked", Blaineley replied, "You guys, the ones who actually signed the contracts, will be doing this as your challenge!", and then Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady, LeShawna and Harold all gasped. The non-competing original contestants also gasped, except for Veronica of course.

"Man", Duncan said with a slight laugh, "Glad I didn't sign anything!", and then focus went back to the contestants competing in this challenge. Cassandra was the one who explained everything;

"Simply put", Cassandra answered, "You little wankers will have to compete in one challenge per level of this mountain or castle, each getting either more sadistic than the last, or tricking you with how calm it appears to be. Once you reach the top, then you will finally have to pull the sword from the stone and win! Once you win...", Blaineley then finished off;

"You get to be the only veteran competing in season four, for one million dollars if you win that!"

"What?!", Gwen replied, "But, but I don't even want to compete anymore!"

"Yeah", Noah added, "And we don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice", Blaineley then revealed, "The contracts you all signed, make you HAVE to do this, whether you want to or not!", and once more, all of them gasped at hearing that. "Yes", Blaineley giggled, "That was Cassandra's own personal twist."

"Yes indeed", Cassandra explained, "I just hate giving people choices to do these things as they always get refused! Why else do you think my contracts were kept so vague? It would be the only way you could do this with me forcing you into it without you even knowing what you were getting yourselves into! And by the way, since you all signed the contracts, it is perfectly legal!", Courtney was about to call her lawyers on her PDA, but once she heard Cassandra say that, she eventually put her PDA away and just angrily glared at her.

"As much as I would love to compete again", Courtney replied, "Being FORCED into this is NOT the way I like to do this!"

"Yeah", Noah added, "At least Chris' contracts SAID what we were signing up for so we couldn't really complain about it once we already signed."

"Yeah!", Gwen and Lindsay both added.

"Whatever", was Blaineley's only shrugging response.

"Neither me nor Blaineley care", Cassandra answered, "You all have to do this now, and you wankers will do it even if I have to get my interns to do it!"

"I thought your show was just a talk show!", Harold replied, "Whenever I'd see my mom watching it you were always just talking to people on it!"

"Ah yes", Cassandra answered before revealing, "This half of my show only airs in Britain. I don't know why, it just simply does.", she then laughed almost evilly once more, "Now, if you don't mind, me and Blaineley will be waiting for you at the top, where we will be waiting for whichever one of you will be the winner! All you have to do to win, is get to the top and pull the sword from the stone!"

"Any questions?", Blaineley then asked.

"Um yes", Courtney then began, "What is-"

"Ohhhh I'm sorry!", Blaineley bluntly replied, "We're all out of time now, goodbye!", and then Cassandra and Blaineley both seemingly fell into a circular hole in the floor. In a reality, the floor moved like an elevator downward to them being brought up to the top level of the mountain/tower, where they would remain so that they could wait for the winner. Those being forced to compete just all angrily glared at them of course, neither of them wanting to do this or thinking it as fair that they were being forced into it. It is at this moment though, that we shall change focus to someone else. More specifically, Chris and Chef. They were either not being filmed or were being filmed by the cameras that float in mid-air like they were robots. They had just then arrived at Chris and Cassandra's original home, which was in Birmingham where Cassandra was born. Chris felt bitter-sweet upon seeing the mansion once more. He almost cried of real sadness. Of course, that was when he saw the statue of both him and Cassandra made of gold that was once in the middle of the front yard fountain was now just of Cassandra. Infact, the rest of the front yard was just a drive-way, a stone walkway, and the rest was just a large garden. The mansion was three stories tall, mostly white, decorated with gold, and having a black roof. Chris only got in thanks to the door still being opened by voice, and once he and Chef parked the taxi, they got out.

"Man", Chris replied, still clearly sad and angry at how Cassandra removed not only his statue, but also any decoration involving his face aswell, "The bitch clearly wants to remove me from existence. Luckily though, I came back just in time?"

"You did?"

"Yeah!", he then walked over to a bonfire barrel that had a painting of himself next to it, "She was about to burn my favourite picture of myself!", he then showed Chef the picture, it was literally just a painting of Chris looking the exact same as he does now, "Look! See! That's what I used to look like before she had custody of my original hair! See! Look what she's done to me!", and of course Chef didn't know how to tell him he looked exactly the same as he did back then, so he decided to just play along with what Chris was saying;

"Yeah", he said, clearly fake but Chris didn't notice, "You look so much different than now."

"I know right?!", Chris then put the painting into the taxi to take home later, "Alright, now let's go inside and get what I need then get my job back!"

"Wait, you sure you can even get inside this place?"

"Of course I can!", Chris assured him, "If she changed it, the security system, she would have tell every single man she repeatedly sleeps with the change, and trust me when I say she does not have the patience or the time to do that! I should Know! I was married to the whore. Anyway", he then went up to the door and input a single code on the security system beside the door, and both he and Chef finally managed to enter the mansion at last. Once they were in though, we should change focus back to the show Cassandra was currently hosting. Currently, Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady, LeShawna and Harold. All of them now were on the first level, and were all seated in bleachers with an intern standing by the spinning wheel.

"Alright!", Blaineley explained to them, using a megaphone while on the top level, "Welcome to the first level challenge of this tower of doom! Also keep in mind each challenge goes on for until one of you fails!", all of those competing just grimaced and glared, "Anyway, your first challenge is to go around in turns as that intern spins the wheel! When he does, you will be given something to answer about the former contestants not competing in this challenge! Answer correctly and you get a free pass on your next turn! Answer in correctly and you get electrocuted by your seats!", and then they all gasped, "Again I would like to remind you that Cassandra came up with all of this and not me!"

"Exactly!", Cassandra then said, "So, Intern, get to it!", the intern just smiled, nodded, pointed to Courtney, and then spun the wheel. Courtney gulped. Pretty soon, it landed on Duncan's picture. Courtney then got even more worried, but hid it by putting on a more determined face. The intern then took out an index card, read from it and then turned to Courtney;

"Alright", the intern said in a Scottish accent, "You must answer a question about Duncan!"

"Oh dear god", was all Courtney said in response, "I don't know anything about-"

"What is the name of Duncan's Mother?"

"What?!", Courtney responded, "I don't know the names of any of Duncan's family members! Who do you think I am? His ex-girlfriend or something?!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!"

"Duncan", the Intern then turned to Duncan in the audience, "Is your mother's name What?!"

"Uhh", Duncan responded bluntly, "No."

"Well then", the intern then said, "Courtney got it wrong!", a buzz sound was then sounded, and Courtney screamed as her chair then electrocuted her, messing up her hair and ruining her clothes but not killing her. He then silently pointed to Alejandra, who then became worried herself, and then spun the wheel once more. It landed, on Cody. Of course, this made Alejandra immediately became incredibly angry, as Cody defeated her in the finale and brought her much humiliation. "Alejandra!", the intern then said, "What is Cody's favourite chip flavor?"

"Que?", Alejandra then replied, "I am not Sierra or Blaineley, how am I supposed to answer a question like that?!"

"Is Que your final answer?"

"No no NO!", Alejandra quickly replied with, then with a worried tone, she thought about her true answer, before finally saying, "Sour Cream with Union?", the intern then turned to Cody;

"Cody, is she correct?"

"No!", Cody said with an almost sadistic look to his face, "It's Barbeque. I even said it while on the show before that dumb-ass grizzly bear mauled me."

"Very well then", and then Alejandra screamed in pain as she was electrocuted by the chair. Cody actually visibly enjoyed seeing this, strangely. Though so did Bridgette, Sadie, Duncan, Veronica, Geoff, Justin, Ezekiel and Beth. Alejandra's electrocution also took longer than Courtney's for some reason, but still, it only ruined her hair and clothes, and didn't actually kill her. The intern then immediately pointed to Noah, who became worried, and then the intern spun the wheel. Gwen patted Noah on the shoulder just before the wheel landed on Blaineley. Noah gulped immediately.

"Oh dear god."

"Well!", the intern then said, "Who is Blaineley's super-fan from Siberia?"

"Uhhhh, some Russian guy we never knew the name of?"

"Blaineley?"

"Ummmm", Blaineley then purposely paused before she finally revealed the true answer, "Actually, no. It was actually Bruno the entire time. Don't ask any further questions it will just make you more confused. Infact, he's in the audience!", and it was then that Bruno was revealed to be sitting right behind Cody in the audience, Blaineley happily waved to him and he happily waved back. Cody was not at all scared about having Bruno sitting behind him, while everyone was worried by his presence, even Eva and the second generation contestants.

"Wait hold on", Noah then said to the intern, "Before you shock me, are we to assume that Blaineley lives with a bear or something? Isn't that-"

"He's an anthro Bear", Blaineley revealed, "It's not Bestiality if he's an anthro. Incase you haven't noticed, about twenty perfcent of this audience are anthro", and then finally it was revealed that yes, 20% of the audience were anthro people, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's kind actually. There were human-sized and cartoonish looking Armadillos, Foxes, Raccoons and other animals, such as a woodpecker. "Bruno is just one of the more not so human-like type."

"Ah", Noah replied, "Alright, now you can shock me.", and then Noah was promptly electrocuted. Again, only messed up his hair and clothes, it didn't actually kill him at all. The intern then pointed to Gwen, who then worried like the others did.

"Gwen!", the intern then said before spinning the wheel. Once he spun it, Gwen bit her lip in anticipation and worry for herself. Noah put a hand on her shoulder to do his best to calm her worries down. Once it finally landed on it's target, it was soon revealed to have landed on non-contestants the Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia (HBGFEE), and then they were revealed laughing as one being in the audience. Though now, they were all wearing one outfit, they were all wearing preppy sweaters with diamond designs on them, all of them being burgundy (main colour)/darker red (diamonds colour) in colour, short khaki shirts, and black dress shoes with white knee-high socks, and none of them had glasses any more.

"They aren't even contestants!", Gwen exclaimed, "They just some Hipster Bitch Girls from Eastern Estonia!"

"Actually", the HBGFEE then said all as one being, "We're now called the Preppy Rich Girls from Eastern Estonia. Mother was upset with how we had to use a swear word just to say our title.", and then the PRGFEE smirked wickedly at the intern, "Now, would you, kind sir, please read the question we submitted to you all?"

"Yes Ma'ams", the Intern then read the PRGFEE's question to Gwen, "What is the real name of Mother, the mother of the Preppy Rich Girls from Eastern Estonia? And also name the names of all the individual Preppy Rich Girls."

"How on EARTH am I supposed to know that?!", Gwen replied with, "They were never even contestants and I never even talked with them a single time!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"I can't even answer that question at all!"

"Mother?", the intern then turned to a woman sitting next to the PRGFEE, she was strangely all pure black with a slight red outline to herself, but she appeared to be wearing a corporate suit with a skirt, and held a purse with her. Though even her clothes and high heeled shows literally matched her body. Her eyes strangely glowed yellow, and her hair was in a bun style. "Would you mind answering?"

"Not at all", Mother politely replied, "My actual birth name is Jacqueline, and all of my darling preppy children are named Zoey, Carly, Brittany, Mary and Honey."

"Thank you, ma'am", and then Gwen was promptly electrocuted. Like the others, she only had her hair and clothes messed up, and was not actually killed. However, literally as soon as the intern pointed to Lindsay, both her and Brady were immediately electrocuted as if they answered a question wrong. Though this wasn't a malfunction, quite literally, the intern made a prediction they would answer wrong and electrocuted them on purpose.

"Hey!", Lindsay then said to him, "We didn't even answer anything!"

"I know", the intern answered, "But Cassandra said you would have gotten it wrong anyway and wanted me to do it ahead of time."

"That's no fair!"

"Well she says life isn't fair!", the intern then immediately pointed to LeShawna, who was already angry at him for what he just did to Lindsay and Brady, and then just angrily glared at him went he pointed to her.

"Ya know what?", she taunted, "Bring it!"

"I will!", and then the intern spun the wheel. It didn't take long for it to land on nobody else, but Heather. Heather immediately let out a muffled laugh, while the now officially determined LeShawna just prepared for the toughest question yet. The intern was almost scared off by how determined LeShawna became, but after gulping immediately read the Heather related question."Name the thing that Heather has a secret collection of back home."

"What?!", LeShawna responded with, "How am I supposed to answer a question about the bitch I don't even like!"

"Too bad", the intern then turned to Heather's father in the audience beside his injured daughter, "Do you know the answer, Mr. Heather's Dad?"

"Why yes", her father answered, "I do! I believe it's some type of glitter glue actually."

"Thank you for your time!", and then LeShawna was promptly electrocuted. Heather let out another muffled laugh as she saw this, enjoying every second of seeing LeShawna get shocked by her chair. Though, it didn't kill the girl. It just made Harold a bit angry, is all. Speaking of which, that was obviously, who the intern turned to next. The Intern could see Harold was ready for his question, "Are you prepared for this, Harold?"

"Of course I am!", Harold replied, "Me and my Mad Skills are always ready!"

"Let's see about that!", and then the intern spun the wheel. Within seconds, it landed on none other than Justin. Harold was actually happy about getting Justin as the question he had to answer. The intern then read the index card for the Justin question. "How many hours does Justin spend maintaining his looks all for just one day?"

"Easy!", Harold replied with, "It takes five hours in the morning, and two hours at night, so seven hours total."

"Justin, is he right?"

"He...", Justin was visibly surprised, possibly a bit disturbed, but clearly surprised, "He is actually", Trent and Cody both nodded to show that Harold was indeed, correct in his answer.

"Very well then", the intern then said, "Harold technically wins the trivia challenge.

"Yes!", Harold said, pumping his fist happily, "Mad Skills!"

"BUT", Cassandra then announced from uptop, "Since the scrawny will wanker is the ONLY one who answered correctly, I have to change the rules! Since that means he knows more about the original cast than the others, he is the one who also loses, for to be in a season with mostly new contestants, you shouldn't be that stuck in the previous contestants!"

"What?", Harold answered, "That's no fair! You can't change the rules like that!"

"Actually", Cassandra replied, "Since I am hostess, producer, director AND creator of my show, I CAN change the rules like this! Now", it was then that rope ladders came out of the walls to allow Courtney, Alejandra, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Brady and LeShawna to move up to the next level. "All of you that are not Harold competing in this challenge, proceed to the next level. As for you, Harold", the intern then literally kicked him off of the tower.

"GOSH!", was all Harold said as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Yeah", Cassandra replied, "You've already learned". It's at this point that we shall change focus back over to Chris and Chef. Amazingly, the two were in Cassandra's massive master bedroom now, with the television actually on. Mainly because Chef was busy eating popcorn and drinking a fancy british soda while watching the show. Cassandra was having the remaining contestants in the challenge run along the dance floor, with some of them being burned by the flames, electrocuted, bounced into the air, or hit right in the groin by a flat-ended pipe. The challenge was to not get kicked off and to make it to the rope ladders to the next level.

"Man", Chef commented while watching this, "She comes up with some original stuff", he then munched on his popcorn just as one of the two remaining boys got hit in the groin hard, "OOOOOOH! Now THAT's gonna leave a mark! Hahahaha!", and then he saw someone else get hurt burned badly, but not losing their hair, "Hahahahaha! Chris, we gotta steal some of your Ex-Wife's challenges one o' these days, they're hilarious!"

"Actually", Chris said as he was rummaging through his old closet, tossing out a massive amount of shoes and every article of clothing Cassandra had just to look for something, "Not a bad idea, Chef! Wait...she has challenges on her show?"

"Yeah!", Chef answered, "It's the second half of it, it only airs over here though."

"Chef", Chris then stepped out of the closet and saw that Chef was not looking for any incriminating evidence at all, "Didn't I say we had a mission to do over here?"

"Oh", Chef then remembered what he should be doing and tried to make it look like he was looking under the bed, "Oh yeah Chris, sorry! I almost forgot about that! Thanks for remindin' me, man! Heheh, heh...heh."

"Forget it", Chris answered as he walked over to the television, Cassandra still on her second challenge in her special, he ignored that and started throwing stuff out of the cabinets underneath the television, looking for evidence against Cassandra, "Man, where the hell IS IT?!"

"What are we lookin' for again, Chris?"

"We're looking for evidence!"

"What kind o' evidence?"

"The kind that I put on a disc back before me and Cassie broke up", Chris replied, continuing to look through the cabinets under television monitor, "I KNOW I recorded it, I just don't remember where I put it!"

"Well", Chef said, looking under the bed for some disc, "Where'd you last put it?"

"I know it's gonna be in the last place I think to look", Chris replied, "But...I", he then snapped his finger, "Of course! I put it in the one place Cassandra would never think to look in!"

"Where would that be!"

"In here!", and then Chris pulled up a condom box, which was fully empty, but inside of the condom box, was a single DVD disc. Chef was going to comment, but then decided it was better to not question or even comment at all. Chris just had a smile on his face as he gazed at the disc. He actually let out a small laugh as he looked at it actually, and then he turned to Chef while still laughing. Chef of course, was actually almost scared at how wicked Chris' laughs sounded. "Chef, it's time to go to Liverpool now!"

"Aww man, right now?", Chef replied, "I wanted to play around in this place a little while longer! Ya know, like in those movies and stuff."

"Alright", Chris replied, "We play around a little bit longer. THEN we go to Liverpool.", Chef smiled at Chris changing his mind, and they then went on to waste some time before heading over to Cassandra's show. Speaking of which, that is what we shall change focus back to. On Cassandra's show, they were now at the third level of the show. The competitors left in the challenge now were just Alejandra, Courtney, Gwen, LeShawna and Lindsay. Lindsay and Gwen were both sad when they saw Brady and Noah both in full-body casts and needing wheelchairs due to the previous challenge. Only once they looked back infront of them did Cassandra explain the challenge, still of course using her megaphone;

"Alright! Welcome to the fourth level, remaining competitors!", Cassandra began to them, "As you wankers can all see, it's inspired from the final challenge of Total Drama World Tour! Where you must avoid the pit of snakes by jumping across the rock pillars. Only this time, the rock pillars will crumble once you step on them, so make your moves quick! And if you even think about planning your move, the floor will electrocute you!", and of course, the remaining competitors just looked at Cassandra & Blaineley with both angry and not-surprised glares, "So then! You all ready to play?"

"Not really", Alejandra answered.

"But", Courtney continued, "Since you're forcing us to."

"We have no choice", LeShawna angrily finished.

"Exactly!", Cassandra replied, "Now, hop to it!", and it was then that the challenge immediately began without any further hesitation. Literally, there was no hestitation. Lindsay, Alejandra, LeShawna, Gwen and Courtney all immediately began jumping along the rock pillars, desperately trying to avoid the snakes, and also being careful to not stay too long on the pillars, as they did immediately begin sinking as soon as they were stepped on. There was no room for speaking even, for LeShawna did see some of the snakes actually slithering up the pillars. Lindsay meanwhile, had actually gotten to scared she just jumped off of the tower itself, which simply meant she was instantly eliminated from the challenge in doing so. She was also seriously, but temporarily, injured in doing so. LeShawna however screamed and actually jumped to a pillar that Gwen was on and almost knocked Gwen off the pillar. However, LeShawna quickly saved Gwen from falling by grabbing her wrist just in time. The two then shared smiles at this.

"Thank you", Gwen then said to LeShawna, relieved.

"No way am I gonna let anyone fall to a pit of snakes!", LeShawna replied, "Unless you Heather or something", and of course Heather angrily scowled from the audience in response to that. While Gwen and LeShawna tried to help eachother in the challenge, things went to Alejandra, who had managed to actually perfectly get across to the other side without falling in at all. This of course, surprised Courtney who was just about to do so;

"I thought your flawlessness went away when you transformed back!", Courtney said to Alejandra while stumbling on a rock pillar, "Shouldn't you not be so perfect anymore?!"

"Actually", Alejandra said back, climbing up the rock pillar, "Only my gender was affected, not my abilities. All of these were gained by myself, and of course, from my family."

"Oh whatever", and then Courtney managed to jump to the other side, meaning she too was going to be in the final stretch of the challenge. Of course, it was then that it was Gwen and LeShawna's last turn. LeShawna managed to make it, though Gwen literally just missed it. LeShawna tried to stop Gwen from falling in, but Gwen jumped out of fright at too late a time, and then;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was Gwen's scream as she fell right into the snakes. LeShawna just gasped and looked on in horror, but she didn't stay to watch. She just had to bow her head, and then climb up to the next level with Courtney and Alejandra. Once they were done with this level, there were now only four levels to go. However, there were also only three of them. Needless to say, all three of them were all terrified once they saw the fifth level, having nothing but toxic waste for them to cross.

"Okay", LeShawna replied, "Are you serious, bitch?!"

"Yes", Cassandra replied with a laugh to, "I am serious! Me and Blaineley are both serious! Now this part of the challenge, is an endurance run. You must find a way to cross the fifth level of toxic waste, and then do the same to the levels with lava and a minature swamp! Be aware though, the last part, has, well, surprises!", and of course the alligators hissed, and a bear with scuba gear briefly lifted his head out of the water. Once you reach the top, you will get a random trivia question about one of your fellow challenge competitors, and THEN you will be able to lift the sword from the stone and, while not becoming queen of all England, you will get to compete in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!"

"Right", Alejandra said, clearly worried for herself, "That's perfectly possible...perfectly, possible."

"UGH!", Courtney then groaned, "I did NOT come all this way in this mini challenge just to GIVE UP over some toxic waste! I don't care what it is I have to cross, I'M CROSSING IT!", and then Courtney pushed Alejandra to the side as she noticed a barrel and jumped right onto it. By a mircale, she managed to actually be successful, and managed to ride towards the other side by just the force of her jumping onto the thing. Alejandra and LeShawna both then panicked. Alejandra quickly noticed a second barrel and with a;

"Aha!", she tripped LeShawna to the lower level to do a backflip right perfectly onto the barrel, and then immediately jump a second time with yet another flip onto the rope ladder just Courtney climbed hers. Of course, they soon both reached the lava level in no time, and it was naturally, that part that got both of them worried once more, and also desperately looking for a way across. LeShawna meanwhile, just climbed back to the toxic waste level, when she realized there were no barrels close enough for her cross the waste with;

"Ah god DAMN it!", LeShawna compliment, "Evil fuckin' bitches."

"Oooh!", Blaineley commented, "Looks like LeShawna's out of the game."

"Pity", Cassandra commented, "I was hoping for a fight between her and the grizzly bear that Cody called a dumb-ass earlier, because yes, it is THAT bear. Heheh.", and then Blaineley became worried, as immediately the scuba gear grizzly became angry about hearing what Cassandra said. It came up from the water with an angry growl on his face, and Blaineley was extremely scared, being so far from her son. Cassandra just had an evil smile on her face the entire time. The bear however, didn't go for her or any of those still in the challenge. Instead it literally jumped from the tower itself to be right infront of Cody in the audience. Cody was frozen in terror while everyone else, even the second generation cast, Robert Blackburn and Veronica all ran into a corner while the non-contestant audience just stampeded out of the door in a panic. Heather though, was just abandoned where she was at by her coward of a father.

"Oh god!", Cody panicked, cowering in fear as the bear prepared to attack him, and he could tell in this bear's eyes it was the same bear that attacked him before, "Not again, not again!", but this time, just before the bear could attack him a second time, Bruno finally rose up from behind Cody and let out his own mighty roar, telling the scuba bear he was going to defend Blaineley's son just like he would Blaineley.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR!", was Bruno's roar, but the other bear didn't back down;

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWR!", it roared back, and then it even flipped Bruno off with it's middle claw. This immediately got Bruno to jump from his seat and tackle the brown bear. Cody, having soiled himself in fear by this point, immediately ran for the corner with the others. Heather still being left right where she was, and she was scared herself too. The bears faught, rolling all over eachother on the floor, punching and swiping at eachother every second. They both even managed to draw blood from eachother in scratching and gashing eachother. Even Courtney, LeShawna and Alejandra watched in fear from the tower, the challenge stopped. Eventually though, Bruno got the grizzly in a headlock and was punching his stomach. This made the scuba bear spit out a fish, a magazine, and one of Cody's old shoes from when he mauled the boy. And then, Bruno did an upper-cut right in the grizzly's jaw, but the scuba bear wasn't done yet.

"Damn", Eva said, impressed with Bruno's tactics, "That bear can hit.", and then focus went right back to the fight. The bears were now in something of a wrestling match with eachother. Dawn and Ella were the most concerned with this, but both thought it was wiser to not get involved with two incredibly ticked off full grown bears. That, and Dawn explained when she stopped Ella from trying to stop it;

"It's wise to not get inbetween a fight between an attacking bear and one protecting something it sees as it's young", Dawn explained, "No song could possibly stop either bear at this point!", and then focus went to the fight. The bears were now violently roaring at eachother, and growling, until finally the scuba bear did one final lunge, at that point Bruno smiled and with one claw punctured the grizzly's oxygen tank, causing the bear suddenly fly off like it had a jetpack on. The grizzly panicked as it blasted through all of the audience seats, and Bruno just smiled as it did so. Once it hit the wall, the grizzly made itself turn up, and blasted through the balcony, which also caused the entire structure to collapse. This also of course, made the two generations of contestants, including Blackburn & Veronica but discluding Izzy who was accidentally pushed back in the chaos, all panic and this time run to where Heather was, but they trampled her to the ground in the process as they hid in the front corner by the stage itself. Heather remained on the floor, extremely angry about what just happened to her. The bear then tried to direct himself towards Bruno, but his evil smile turned to an expression of pure shock when he saw where he was really headed.

"RAAAW-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the bear of Wawanawkwa's final words before it fell right into the lava level of the tower, directly into the lava. With a splash, which Courtney and Alejandra dodged, the bear was finished. It's scuba gear floated up just before bursting into flames, and only one of the bear's arms came from the lava, and it was only to give Bruno the middle claw as it sank back into the lava, signifying that this bear, at last, was dead. Blaineley and all of the contestants except Dawn and Ella were extremely happy to see this outcome to the fight, and all of them actually cheered upon seeing it too;

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!", they all cheered, actually applauding Bruno defeating the grizzly;

"Way to go BRUNO!", Cody cheered, the most happiest of all to see that grizzly dead at least, "Ding Dong that Grizzly's DEAD! Hahahaha! FINALLY!", he then turned to the tower and mocked the now deceased bear, "That's what you GET for mauling me, you big furry bastard! Haha!", Blackburn and Veronica were just frowning at this, as was Cassandra. Bruno folded his arms and had a proud and triumphant look to his face. Blaineley though, was looking at Cassandra with pure rage in her eyes.

"Awwww", Cassandra mockingly said, "I was hoping for a second mauling. But I guess since someone fell into the lava", she then pressed a button that brought up metal bridges, allowing Alejandra and Courtney to cross the lava safely, "Fine."

"Oh", Blaineley angrily said to Cassandra, "That's IT, Bitch!", and then she immediately tackled Cassandra, and they two had a violent catfight on the top of the tower. Cassandra was pulling at Blaineley's hair (extensions) while Blaineley was clawing at Cassandra's face. Their fight was even causing their shirts to gradually come loose, and also for their their makeup to of course be ruined. They were also rolling all over the floor as Courtney and Alejandra climbed to the penultimate level of the challenge, all of the others just watching in awe from the bottom, none of yet noticing Izzy's absence. They were watching as Courtney and Alejandra both had to hop literally over the Alligators to get to the other side. Alejandra was doing so which such a speed and perfection that the alligators barely had enough time to actually react to her at all, while Courtney, while avoiding them, each jump she came closer and closer to them actually biting or tail slapping her. As such, Courtney made various;

"EEK!", and, "HEY!", and "OUCH!", sounds as she crossed the moat of swamp water. Though eventually, one alligator slapped her in the rump with it's tail, sending to the ground just infront of the rope later. As Courtney struggled to get up, she saw Alejandra was on her way to the top level, and growled in anger at that, "Oh no you don't!", were Courtney's last words in the challenge though, as once she got onto her ladder, Alejandra reached the top anyway. This meant, a hole opened up beneath Courtney, her and ladder being sucked into it like a vaccum, Courtney "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed as she was sucked in, but soon enough she was spat out from the ceiling right next to Blackburn, Veronica and the other contestants of the show. "Owwwwww", was Courtney's last groan as from the vacuum hole;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and soon both Gwen and LeShawna both landed right on Courtney. No doubt, Courtney was crushed by the combined weight of those two, and let out a muffled groan from beneath them. Topher and Duncan laughed at Courtney's pain together though, but everyone else was just silent about it. At that moment though, focus went right back to the top level, where Alejandra was just seeing the fight between Blaineley and Cassandra. Cassandra had actually snapped off Blaineley's hair extensions, exposing the back of Blaineley's hair to be shoulder length, and Blaineley had made alot of scratches on Cassandra's face and even ripped off Cassandra's earrings, causing bleeding, and also torn off the woman's fake eyelashes. They both also ruined eachother's makeup, revealing Blaineley to be more paler and older looking than she typically appears to be, and Cassandra to simply be more paler than she puts off. Cassandra was pulling Blaineley's hair still, while Blaineley was doing the same to Cassandra but also going for the woman's face when Alejandra finally addressed them;

"Ahem!", she began with, "Fellow ladies? I believe you had to ask me one trivia question?"

"Fine!", both Blaineley and Cassandra said in the same time, finally breaking from the fight and standing up. Once they dusted themselves off, Blaineley, who suddenly had put her makeup back on to look younger again, took from Cassandra's hands an index card and was about to read from it but Cassandra snatched it back, this of course led to them having a tug-of-war over the thing until it flew into the air and Alejandra caught it.

"Ah, I'll read it for you two", Alejandra then said, and she read the index card, to see her own question, "Ahem. What is the name of Courtney's lawyer.", both Cassandra and Blaineley folded their arms and just nodded as Alejandra began thinking about what to answer with, pondering her answer, "I'm going to go with...", and then there was a dramatic pause as if Alejandra was at an elimination ceremony, "Micheal?", and then Blaineley and Cassandra turned to Courtney down below, who was extremely hurt and dazed from being crushed by LeShawna and Gwen, but she muttered a single;

"Yes", and as such, as Courtney finally passed out from the pain, Blaineley and Cassandra turned back to Alejandra with smiles on their faces;

"You are correct!", the two hostesses then said in unison, Alejandra grinned happily;

"Which means!", Cassandra explained, "You win a free spot to compete Total Drama's fourth series! That is of course, if you manage to pull the sword from the stone!", and Alejandra immediately approached the sword with her grin, and was preparing to pull it, while everyone watched in awe, but just before Alejandra could pull the sword from the stone, Chris and Chef crashed the party. More specifically, the appeared out of nowhere from behind the screen behind the stone, and Chef shoved Alejandra to the side, preventing her from winning the challenge as Chris had a smile on his face;

"Not so fast!", Chris said as he stopped the scene, much to everyone down below's shock and gasp, Robert Blackburn and Veronica both then heading up to the top level via the hidden elevator upon seeing this, and Chris continued once he saw them arrive on the top level, "No way am I letting this show end so suddenly! I thought you knew how to make things dramatic, Cassie!"

"It's Cassandra to you, Christopher", Cassandra coldly said back to him, "And besides, you're fired right now. Shouldn't you be like, digging in rubbish or something? Being homeless? Oh wait, that's right, you live with your mum. Despite, you know, being thirty-six years old.", and once more the contestants all had to hold in their laughter down below. Even Bruno had to hold in his laughter, and even Topher held in laughing.

"Yeah", Chris was now a bit embarassed, "But that's only because of you! Besides, I do have my own house now!"

"Yes I saw your post on MyFace", Cassandra rolled her eyes, "It's an R.V."

"It still counts!"

"Not really", Veronica replied.

"Oh enough!", Chris then said, "The point is, after me and Chef looked around our old Birmingham home, I found a little something I think Mr. Blackburn ought to see?"

"You broke into my home?!", Cassandra angrily exclaimed, "Oh that's it!", she then took out her cellphone, "I am calling the police!", and then Blaineley just bluntly slapped Cassandra's hand, knocking the phone into the lava, much to Cassandra's shock, Blaineley's smirking smile, and Chris' laugh. "MY PHONE!"

"Haha!", Chris laughed, "That almost makes up for blowing up the plane! Almost.", he then finally held out the disc, "Anywho, Mr. Network President, prepare to see what Cassandra REALLY thinks of, well, alot of things!", and then Chris put the disc into the televisions DVD slot. Blackburn just raised one eyebrow, being officially curious, while finally Cassandra gasped as she realized what the world was about to see.

"No", Cassandra went, shocked and afraid, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh yeah", Chris coldly said, Chef too smiling as this happened, "Oh YEAH. Now, let the truth, begin!", and it's notable now that all the contestants could still hear what was being said from the clips due to the speakers along the side wall of the stage. As yes, what followed, were clips of Cassandra;

**[CHRIS' INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE - CLIP 1]**

Chris Narrating - "This first clip, is from when me and Cassandra were still married. Just, keep that in mind!" *he presses play on the clip*

Cassandra - *Is in the master bedroom of her mansion/estate, talking on the phone* "Listen, I assure you that he is NOT going to come home and catch us! Listen, you are scheduled to have sex with me tonight, we made that promise! Just because I'm married does not mean I can't have sex with other men! I just can't get caught doing it is all. Just get your arse over here now!" *hangs up*

Chris Narrating - *presses pause* "Later, I came home early and found her having sex with that guy. We immediately started our divorce*

*The sounds of all the contestants gasping could be heard*

**[EVIDENCE CLIP 2]**

Chris - "Now THIS one, oughta offend some people! Again, she didn't realize my special hosting camera was on while she was in the room."

Cassandra - *On the phone and in the bedroom, walking around it* "UGH! No! I am not going to have a threesome with your filthy ****** assistant! Why? Because he's a filthy ******! His kind need to be shipped back to that desert filled continent and stay there! I am not having sex with any of them! Ugh, like, revolting!"

*The sounds of LeShawna saying "Oh HEEEELLLL No" aswell as virturally everyone being offended could be heard*

**[EVIDENCE CLIP 3]**

Cassandra - *again, walking in the bedroom while on her phone* "UGH! Why won't you listen to me, Tom? Oh, I see, because I'm married to a Canadian? Ugh, I know! He's such a bollocks person. He keeps saying aboot over and over again and that annoying accent of his is just annoying. The fact he keeps talking about his homeland sickens me, I don't see how anyone could be proud to be from that bollocks nation. It has no culture, horrible sports teams, and you never hear about in the news anyway so who cares about Canada anyway?"

*Again, virtually everyone could be heard being offended by that*

**[EVIDENCE CLIP 4]**

Cassandra - *Sitting on bed and talking on phone* "Oh my god!" *she laughs* "That is such a good joke, mate! Those stupid Australians! All they ever do is speak with their wish-to-be british accents and act like their country is so great and vast when really it's a wannabe Russia with a desert instead of Siberia! That's all! Dangerous creatures? Oh please, darling. My mother-in-law is more dangerous than those kangaroos."

*Jasmine could be heard cracking her knuckles upon hearing that insult to her country*

**[EVIDENCE CLIP 5]**

Cassandra - *now laying on bed while talking on phone* "Oh my GOD! Bloody Americans. They drive me insane! Like Canada, they believe they have culture when in realty all they do is steal it from other countries and people! They even dare to call one place in it New England! What kind of bollocks is that?! All Americans really are, is just overweight, lazy, inconsiderate, slow-in-the-mind, dim-witted, mentally retarded, drug dealing and uncultured people! I've been there and I have yet to see a single person as cultured as my people! America is nothing more than a giant internet meme in and of itself, nothing more!"

**[EVIDIENCE CLIPS END]**

"What kind of people is she reffering to?", Jasmine, who was angry as she could possibly be and restraining herself from running up there and beating Cassandra up the best she could, "The racists?"

"What is she?", Amy commented, also clearly offended, "Some kind of British redneck?", everyone had much the same reaction, some being more offended than others, but clearly everyone was very angry with Cassandra now. Cassandra herself, just stood there in shock, as Chef then handed Chris a stack of papers, which Chris then handed to Robert Blackburn.

"What are these?", Blackburn then questioned, looking at the papers.

"Turns out Cassie here took a few tests back in the day for various STDs!", Chris then revealed, "For Herpes, Gonorrhea, Syphilis and even well, STDs we haven't heard of! Apparently, she's a bit immune, but, well, she still has 'em! Boy am I glad I didn't have sex with her skanky ass, well except that one time, but that was before she got infected!", and it was then that Robert Blackburn saw that literally every single test came back that Cassandra was positive for every single disease, and as he looked at each paper his eyes widened, he began to sweat, and he became extremely scared. "Yeah, spoiler alert, she came back positive for EVERY. SINGLE. ONE!", and then Cassandra cringed in worry and fright as she saw Blackburn's expression. The man then looked to her and said;

"Cassandra Carla Shannon Price", Blackburn said, "For being racist, insutling Australia, Canada and the United States, and for being infected with numerous sexually transmitted diseases, as network president of Drama101, I officially STRIP you of your job as main host of Total Drama, and give it back to it's rightful owner, of Chris McLean!", and then Chris nodded with a big grin on his face, and all of the contestants actually clapped and cheered, for they now knew Chris was not the worst host they could have. Yes, even the first generation was happy at Cassandra's firing. Cassandra however, was still rather smug;

"Ha!", the horrible woman laughed, "I still have my own show! Like it even matters at all!"

"Actually", Blackburn then said, "Your show is still part of the Drama101 Network, and as such, ALSO for your comments, your show is being thrown off the air", and then Cassandra's eyes went wide with shock, her mouth agap, and everyone down below once more cheered with this revelation, some of them even laughing at Cassandra's misfortune, "And it's being replaced, with a new show with a more deserving host, Blaineley!", then Blaineley clapped happily to hear that;

"Oooh yes!", she said happily, "Yes! Thank you Mr. Blackburn! Oh I KNEW I'd get my own show, and I knew buying that summer house here in England was not a waste of money ! Now all I need is to tell Josh about this, I'm sure he'll want to be my co-host, but his name is so going after mine I can say that right now!"

"Very well", Blackburn was smiling at Blaineley before then turning with a cold and angry look to Cassandra, "As for you, I'd suggest you leave to your mansion estate and start your life as a crazy old cat lady now.", everyone, even Veronica, laughed at that comment. However, Cassandra took it to heart. Not wanting to live the rest of her life secluded in her estate surrounded by nothing but cats, she immediately growled with pure rage;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was her scream as she shoved Blaineley away from herself, kicked Blackburn right in the groin and knocked him to the ground, shoved Alejandra right down to the ground, and then grabbed the sword all in a pure blind rage, "I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE AS A CAT LADY, CHRISTOPHER! I, AM, CASSANDRA CARLA SHANNON PRICE! AND I AM THE ULTIMATE TELEVISION HOST THERE EVER HAS BEEN! IF I'M GOING TO GO DOWN, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!", and then, as Chef panicked behind the television, she pulled out the sword from the stone. However, Chris just smiled as this happened. Reason, was because once she did, party music, confetti and balloons came down from the ceiling, and upon seeing Chris' grinning, practically evil, face, she realized what she had just done, "Oh...no...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she dropped the sword and dropped to her knees for one extra, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", that echoed through not only the set, but also the entire studio itself, and even half of the city of Liverpool, too.

"Hahaa, YES!", Chris laughed, "CASSANDRA HAS WON THE CONTEST!", he then announced, much to the Second Generation's evil smirks, literally, everyone had a bit of an evil smirk to their faces as Chris explained the rest, "Which means, Cassandra is going to be the bonus fourteenth contestant of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Which is the next season of Total Drama!"

"NO I'M NOT! I'M THE HOST OF THIS SHOW! I CAN'T BE TURNED INTO A CONTESTANT! I MADE THE CHALLENGE! I MADE THE CHALLENGE!"

"Yeah, and your rules said, that whoever pulled the sword from the stone, becomes a contestant on the next season!", Chris replied, to which Blaineley nodded, "Therefore, by you pulling the sword from the stone, you automatically became a Total Drama contestant! Thus, you officially give up all rights to privacy, property, and even your hosting privileges such as changing the rules! So yeah, we'll all be seeing you on Camp Wawanawkwa next season!", Cassandra was then about to speak, but Chef quickly kicked her off of the tower and down to where the contestants where soon enough, the fall immediately knocked Cassandra out on impact though. Chris then addressed the smiling and pleased Second Generation cast, "So! Second Generation contestants! You all were accepted, one of you of course just won a contest, and therefore, I, the TRUE main host of the show, alongside my trusty co-hosts Veronica and Chef, will be seeing you on the island about, oh, say in a few weeks or so. SO, you guys will find a parked Zeppelin out back, you all will be boarding that for the flight over to the island! But first, seeing as how this one of the only times both generations of contestants are going to be together, I say we put on one final song before you guys have to part with eachother!"

"Oooh finally!", Ella happily said, "I am honoured to participate in the final song of this wonderful season!"

"Now I will say this!", Chris then said, "None of you actually HAVE to sing in this song, but SOME of you have to sing for obvious reasons, have to sing for it to be a song and all. So...yeah. Let's give this season an EPIC send off guys!", and then the members of Drama Direction all looked to eachother with smiles, and pulled out their instruments, and then, everyone got ready on the stage used for the previous two songs, which was to the side of the one used for the challenge.

_**[SONG - "FLOORFILLER"]** _

Harold - *sounds like robotic DJ for this song* "Floorfiller*

*Pause/Robotic noises*

Amy, Ella, Lindsay & Samey - "Floorfiller!"

*Robot noises*

Harold - "Foorfiller*

Cody - "Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot, I came to get down, so you better make it hot!"

Trent & Justin - "Cause I can't jump around when I hear-"

Amy, Ella, Lindsay and Samey - "Groove Killers!"

Trent & Justin - "When I'm sitting down it's a clear-"

Amy, Ella, Lindsay and Samey - "Time Stealer!"

Cody - "Give me a track with a phat kind of beat! A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat!"

Trent & Justin - "Cause I won't find a mood with a new-"

Amy, Ella, Lindsay and Samey - "Spine Chiller!"

Trent & Justin - "When the crowd hits the room it's a true-"

Katie, Sadie, Sugar and Bridgette - "Crowd Thriller!"

Harold - "Freeze!"

Amy & Samey - "Better make it hot!"

Harold - "Music Please!"

Amy & Samey - "Blow the spot!"

Harold - "Play that funky music!"

Cody, Trent & Justin - "That is how we want it!"

Amy, Samey, Sugar, Ella, Lindsay and Sadie - "Floorfiller!"

Cody, Trent & Justin - "That is how we need it!"

Amy, Samey, Sugar, Ella, Lindsay and Sadie - "Floorfiller!"

*During this part, Izzy gets out of the rubble, and is clearly back to her normal self, with her hair now down, once she sees the song going on she cheers and rushes to join in*

Cody, Trent, Justin, Amy and Samey - "Something's out of order, people in the corners, can't you see it? don't you feel it? Floorfiller!"

*Long solo portion, where the contestants and the hosts are all shown cheering to this, Blaineley cuddles up with Bruno almost romantically, Heather is stuck in her cast by the seats and begins to scream in anger, Trent starts break dancing, but then Cody continues singing as Izzy climbs onto the stage showing she is her old crazy self again;*

Cody - "Crank up a bass that can raise up the roof! A bomb diggy drum comin' at me with a poof!"

Trent & Justin - "Gotta boom, shake the room, cause we're all-"

Izzy, Amy and Samey - "Heat Seakers!"

Trent & Justin - "With a jam that can slam down the walls-"

Izzy, Amy and Samey - "Mindfreaker!"

Harold - "Freeze!"

Amy, Samey and Izzy - "Better make it hot!"

Harold - "Music Please!"

Amy, Samey and Izzy - "Blow the spot!"

Harold - "Play that funky music!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Amy, Samey and Izzy - "That is how we want it! Floorfiller! That is how we need it! Floorfiller! Something's outta order, people in the corners, Don't you see it?!

Amy - "Can you see it?"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Amy, Samey and Izzy - "Can't you feel it?!"

Amy - "Can you feel it?!"

*Brief solo of music, and then spotlights come down from the ceiling to make the scene of the song even more intense looking*

Cody - "You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild, Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky!"

Trent & Justin - "But a slow bumping flow ain't the way!"

Izzy & Samey - "Pulse freezer!"

Trent & Justin - "See the name of the game is to play!"

Izzy & Samey - "Crowd pleaser!"

Harold - "Freeze!"

Amy, Samey and Izzy - "Better make it hot!"

Harold - "Music please!"

Amy, Samey and Izzy - "Blow the spot!"

Harold - "Play that funky music!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "That is how we want it! Floorfiller! That is how we need it! Floorfiller! Something's outta order, people in the corners, don't you see it?!" *at this point almost everyone is dancing on the stage happily to the awesome music*

Amy - "Can't you see it?!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "Can't you feel it?!"

Amy - "Can't you feel it?!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "That is how we want it! Floorfiller! That is how we need it! Floorfiller!"

Amy - "Woooah-woah-wooah!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "Something's outta order, people in the corners! Don't you see it?!"

Amy - "Don't you see it?!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "Can't you feel it?!"

Amy - "Can't you feel it?!"

Cody, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Samey and Amy - "Floorfiller!"

*The rest of the song is just a long solo of music as everyone dances to it. Trent and Tyler start making out, Bruno and Blaineley return to snuggling, Lindsay sits in Brady's lap in his wheelchair, Gwen hugs the also injured Noah and kisses him on the cheek, Heather continues being injured and desperately trying to scream for help, Amy shoves Samey away from the camera to have more screentime than her, Dawn and Ella have dozens of cute animals, such as squirrels, birds, young deer and rabbits all flock to them and they all enjoy the music happily, Eva actually starts smiling and tapping her feet/nodding her head to the music at last, and Geoff & Bridgette also start making out again at last*

*The song ends with all of the singers; Cody, Trent, Justin, Harold, Samey, Amy and Izzy all posing as the stage's edge as those classic flames come from it and the music comes to an end*

_**[SONG - "FLOORFILLER" ENDS]** _

Following the final song of the season, things went right over to Chris and Veronica, both of them standing just outside of the studio itself and right infront of the Zeppelin Chris had mentioned before. They were essentially waiting for the second generation of contestants to step out of the studio to enter it, but naturally, they first had to sign out the special;

"Well", Veronica commented to Chris, "Seems as though World Tour has finally come to a close."

"Yes indeed", Chris added, turning to the camera, "Yes indeed! We've had songs, we've had drama, we've had pain, we've had gays, we've had bis, we've had kisses, we've had crying, we've even had sex changes! We even had a DEATH!", he then laughs, "But in the end, it's now over! It's time to however, go back to where we started! Next season, will be right where it all started, the original setting, with a whole new cast of fourteen! We will have some NEW sets of drama, kisses, maybe gays and bis if we're lucky, heck, maybe we even got some lesbians!", he then really grinned at the thought of that before continuing, "I don't know! We don't go that personal when we look for campers, but what we do know, is that those fourteen will be competing against eachother together, on", and then he and Veronica finished in unison together;

"Total, Drama, Revenge of the Island!", and with that, Total Drama World Tour was officially over. This final special episode faded out to it's credits, which this time had the music of Come Fly With Us without the vocal parts, but once those credits finished, Total Drama World Tour was officially over. With it, things would now be prepared for the next season instead.

* * *

**_Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants:_ **

_Cassandra - The Conservative Bigot  
_

_Ella - The Fairytale Princess_

_Sugar - The Pageant Queen_

_Jasmine - The Outback Survivalist_

_Dawn - The Moonchild_

_Amy - The Bad Twin_

_Samey - The Good Twin_

_Mike - The Oddball_

_Scott - The Devious One_

_Topher - The Chris Wannabe_

_Leonard - The LARPer_

_Lightning - The Athletic Overachiever_

_Cameron - The Bubble Boy_

_Shawn - The Zombie Conspiracy Nut_

 


End file.
